DI TE AMO
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá Souichi negar lo que siente por Morinaga? Todo tendrá que cambiar para que se dé cuenta cuanto lo quiere y necesita. Y Morinaga no lo tendrá más fácil, se tendrá que enfrentar a nuevos retos con tal de estar con la persona que ama. Souichi tendrá que cambiar, abrir su corazón y decir esa hermosa frase si quiere que Morinaga permanezca a su lado.
1. NO ES LO QUE PARECE

**DI TE AMO**

Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá Souichi negar lo que siente por Morinaga? Todo tendrá que cambiar para que se dé cuenta de cuanto lo quiere y necesita. Y Morinaga no lo tendrá más fácil, se tendrá que enfrentar a nuevos retos con tal de estar con la persona que ama. Souichi tendrá que cambiar, abrir su corazón y decir esa hermosa frase si quiere que Morinaga permanezca a su lado.

.

Éste es el primer fic que escribo y decidí publicar.

Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka Takanaga Hinako.

Por el momento estoy subiendo nuevamente los capítulos editados hasta dónde va la historia (cap20), corrigiendo ortografía y arreglando algunos detalles que creo podrían mejorarse. Si no habías leído mi fic espero que lo disfrutes y si lo seguías espero que puedas darme tu opinión sobre si notas algún cambio y qué te parece.

Ojala sea de su agrado.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1: NO ES LO QUE PARECE**

POV MORINAGA

**- Senpai… **

Suspiré mientras trataba de dormir, no lo conseguía así que giré de un lado al otro. Cerraba mis ojos pero el tornado de ideas que invadía mi cabeza no me permitía entrar al sueño profundo, era desesperante, me sentía ansioso. Decidí sentarme a pensar abiertamente, analizar este mal que me consumía, pero esas ideas se iban desvaneciendo. La sombra de su imagen se formó en mi cabeza y ahora sólo pensaba en él; siempre era él. Últimamente había caído en estado de estrés constante, llegaba siempre a conclusiones negativas al meditar sus acciones, nunca era suficiente, no era lo que esperaba. A pesar de mi intranquilidad trataba de mantener la misma imagen alegre de siempre, sonreía mientras cuestionaba el futuro incierto ¿Por qué atormentarse por lo que no había sucedido? Precisamente por eso, porque no había sucedido. Cada día deseaba más de Senpai, quería que nuestra relación avanzara a un punto sin retorno donde no pudiera arrepentirse más.

_- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensé en otra persona que no fuera él? _

Era un tema recurrente al que era adicto y no tenía intenciones de rehabilitarme. Pero así como lo disfrutaba dolía. Me lastimaba su indiferencia, su inexpresividad y la poca sinceridad por sus sentimientos pero no podía culparlo ¿En verdad dudaba de lo que sentía o era que para Senpai no existía? No era honesto pero esa inocente e inexperta parte de él también la amaba. Me enamoré de su personalidad y de todos los problemas que conllevaba, siempre acepté esa parte. Me veía a mí mismo sentado en esta habitación, era algo increíble, compartía departamento con la persona que tanto amaba. No lo podía comparar en ningún sentido a mis primeros años en la universidad, sea lo que fuera esta relación que teníamos, había algo, algo muy especial. Estaba seguro que no compartiría las mismas experiencias que tiene conmigo con otra persona, él se adaptó a mí, él comprendía el fuerte amor que le profesaba pero yo no conocía el suyo; no estaba seguro de que existiera. ¿Él aceptaba mis sentimientos?

**- Senpai, ¿Me quieres? **Susurré.

Anteriormente me dijo que no huiría, me permitió quedarme a su lado y a su modo aceptaba lo que hacíamos en la privacidad de nuestra casa, pero jamás mencionó un "_te quiero_". Si me comportaba más quisquilloso eso ni siquiera podría ser rival para todos los te amos que ha recibido de mi parte. La distancia entre el querer y el amor es de proporciones inmensas; son similares, sencillo de confundirlos pero totalmente diferentes. Hasta la fecha no conseguí arrancarle una pequeña confesión ¿Cuánto más esperaría por la prueba final y más importante? Él se esforzaba por demostrarme al menos en caricias que me echaría de menos si me apartaba de su lado, aceptó acostarse conmigo y dejarme amarlo tanto como quisiera, tenía su consentimiento y parecía no resultarle desagradable como al principio. Robó un par de besos de mis labios, me ilusionó, me hizo desear su corazón más de lo que ya lo hacía. Todas sus acciones por diminutas que fueran me hacían feliz pero escucharlo de su voz era importante para mí. Anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa saber lo importante que era para él, lo que sentía y lo que mis besos provocaban a su ser. Su silencio me entristecía, ¿Acaso sólo sentía lastima por mí? ¿Era la razón por la que me mantenía a su lado? ¿O el cariño que sentía por mí era diferente a mi amor?

_- ¿Cuál de las dos es Senpai?_

Sabía perfectamente que no podía exigirle una respuesta y aquí estaba torturándome una noche más. El reloj no se detenía y marcaba la hora de madrugada.

**- Tengo que seguir como hasta ahora y esperar a que la respuesta llegué algún día. No debo ser egoísta y debo dejar de pensar en esto o Senpai lo notara. **

Sí, él aprendió a leer mis expresiones y se daba cuenta de mis cambios de humor. Podía seguir engañando a mis amigos de la universidad, incluso podía engañarme a mí mismo pero a él no, ya no era tan sencillo. Y pensar que no podía recordar mi nombre hace algunos años. Tenía que ser más paciente, esto tomaría tiempo y luego de que vivimos una cercana separación supe que sería más tiempo del que pensaba. Si quería una respuesta de su parte debía escuchar con mucha atención y no con los oídos sino con el corazón.

Mis parpados fueron cayendo a medida de que la madrugada avanzaba y finalmente pude conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-

Era un nuevo día y como acostumbraba me levanté temprano e hice el desayuno. Mientras dejaba calentando la sopa miso echaba ropa a la lavadora para meterla a la secadora después de comer, procuraba aprovechar las mañanas al máximo pues regresaba bastante tarde y agotado. Nos preparamos para salir, cada uno tomó su respectiva mochila y nos despedimos al saber que iríamos por diferentes caminos. Solía ir todas las mañanas con Senpai a la universidad pero desde hace algunas semanas que me aceptaron en la farmacéutica y tenía que asistir con cierta frecuencia a entrenamientos antes de entrar a trabajar tiempo completo. Había ocasiones en que los entrenamientos se extendían por dos semanas y el horario no me permitía regresar, pero recientemente bastaba con que fuera un par de días por la mañana y en la tarde regresaba en tren. Seguía presentándome a clases y en las tardes le ayudaba a Senpai con sus experimentos además de instruir a los reemplazos que él había elegido para el tiempo en que yo tuviera que dejar la escuela. Al principio estaba asustado por su decisión pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que esto también formaba parte mi decisión. Ellos aparentaban ser muy capacitados, Senpai no tuvo otro motivo para elegirlos.

Uno de los asistentes era una linda chica de cabellos cortos color miel de nombre Mika; ella denotaba alegría y sería una buena idea tener a una mujer con un enfoque diferente ayudando con la investigación. El otro era un joven de lentes de apariencia amable llamado Tadokoro; él tenía habilidades más lógicas y se le facilitaba más la resolución de problemas que Mika-san. En su momento fueron potenciales enemigos al no conocer sus intenciones, me sentí abrumado, pero demostraron que se unieron al equipo con el único propósito de aprender del mejor alumno de agricultura de la facultad.

Después de terminar mis asuntos en la farmacéutica me encaminé rápidamente a la estación para alcanzar el tren que estaba a punto de salir. Cuando llegué a Nagoya estaba soñando despierto meditando una vez más la razón de mi insomnio, me bajé algo adormilado por el viaje cuando escuché a lo lejos una voz familiar.

**- ¡Angel-kun! **

Hiroto-kun se acercó entusiasmado de verme pero se quedó confundido al notar mi mirada perdida. Agitó su mano frente a mis ojos para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

**- ¡Ah, lo siento! Hola Hiroto-kun, ¿Qué haces por aquí? **Lo saludé con una sonrisa.

**- Se hace tarde y tengo que limpiar antes de abrir el bar. Sólo venía a saludarte pero ahora hay algo que me tiene inquieto.**

**- ¿Y qué es? **

**- Tú eres el culpable Angel-kun ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? Te ves decaído y podría apostar que la razón es un corazón roto y preocupado. **

**- ¡Sí, es Senpai!** Me lancé a sus brazos mientras lloraba inconsolablemente y tan exagerado como acostumbraba.

**- Por favor tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien.** Dijo mientras me daba palmaditas. **- ¿Por qué no vienes hoy al bar y me lo cuentas todo? Eso ayudará a que pongas tus ideas en claro y dejes de estar angustiado. Sabes que soy todo oídos siempre que lo necesites. **

**- Muchas gracias Hiroto-kun, eres un gran amigo, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda. **

Él se despidió y yo me fui a la universidad. Prometí encontrarme con él por la noche pero eso ya no podría ser, para mi corazón sería demasiado tarde. Esa tarde fue espantosa, la peor en toda mi vida pues no estaba preparado para lo que mis ojos presenciarían al abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Yo estaba tremendamente emocionado por regresar, tenía fervientes deseos de verlo y no podía esperar un minuto más. Aquel día había un misterioso silencio por los pasillos que me provocó escalofríos, no había un alma en la universidad por donde quiera que viera. Al llegar a mi destino y deslizar la puerta mi vista se nubló y mi corazón se detuvo. Las fuerzas me abandonaban poco a poco al ver a Senpai cometiendo traición. Él estaba besando a Mika-san con una pasión que nunca mostró conmigo, estaba sobre ella tomando visible dominio. Era fácil deducir lo que sucedía al observar una situación como ésta. Yo soy alguien impulsivo por lo que no pensé reaccionar de la manera en que lo hice, mi mente se puso en blanco. De un momento a otro los celos aventaban mil ideas que se convirtieron en un dolor de cabeza.

_- Esto es un error, sólo estoy dejando a mi imaginación volar y que me controle. _

No, en el fondo sabía que no era así.

**- Hola…**

Mi boca fue más rápida que mi cabeza y esa fue la única palabra que salió luego de entrar al infierno.

**- ¡Ah, Morinaga-san! **

Mika se veía colorada y con prisa abotonó la parte superior de su camisa. Ambas batas se encontraban olvidadas en la mesa de trabajo y podía ver en sus labios evidencia que comprobaba mi teoría.

**- M-morinaga, no es lo que parece, lo que pasa es que…**

= Continuará =

¿Qué les pareció el cambio? ¿Les gustó? n.n


	2. LO QUE MAL EMPIEZA, MAL ACABA

**CAPÍTULO 2: LO QUE MAL EMPIEZA, MAL ACABA**

POV MORINAGA

Me había quedado congelado con la escena, quería correr, pero mis pies no se movían. Fueron varios minutos los que ensordecí y veía a Senpai moviendo su boca sin entender su mensaje. Ellos rápidamente se separaron uno del otro y acomodaron sus prendas con prisa, se les notaba avergonzados. Observé con más cuidado a Senpai y vi que tanto él como Mika-san tenían chupetones en el cuello, llevábamos un tiempo sin tener relaciones así que no eran de mi propiedad. Ella incluso tenía sus labios rojos de habérselos estado mordiendo mientras se besaban ¿Él podía ser alguien tan intenso? No conocía al hombre frente a mí. Sentía una profunda traición, mi pecho dolía y ya no oía el latido de mi corazón. Experimenté una furia impresionante, una tristeza que helaba mis huesos y me hacía temblar y un dolor que era indescriptible. Mis ojos se humedecieron ante el mar de emociones negativas que podía percibir y mis labios se fruncieron tratando de no sollozar.

_- ¿Desde cuándo me lo ocultan? Algo me dice que está no es la primera vez, "¿No es lo que parece?" En serio va a excusarse de esa manera, no soy un niño para creer semejante mentira. _

Como siempre su cuerpo no mentía, era mucho más sincero de lo que él pensaba, sus ojos y gemidos me contaron cuanto disfruto aquel beso. Durante los primeros segundos no pude articular palabra, la escena frente a mí era demasiado dolorosa. Mis sentidos regresaron y me trajeron a la realidad cuando escuché su horrible discurso, palabras que dañaban mi estabilidad y me hacían perder la razón. Nunca pensé que podía ser tan frío conmigo, su mirada pasó de un sonrojo a una soberbia que se mofaba de mi confusión.

**- Siento que te hayas enterado de todo de esta manera pero tarde o temprano lo ibas a descubrir.** Bufó con superioridad y alzó sus hombros indicando lo poco que le importaba.

**- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres tú? **Mi cabeza todavía no procesaba lo que sucedía.

Él parecía haberse tranquilizado mientras yo me lamentaba entre pensamientos, tomó un carácter distinto al que esperaba, en verdad quería creer que todo había sido un error y que se disculpara. Mika-san se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me observaba sufrir. Ambos me veían con superioridad y probable victoria, no entendía su risa burlona pero me enfermaba. Senpai correspondió a ese pequeño beso con uno más fogoso, la sujetaba tiernamente entre sus brazos y acariciándola con total deseo. Él no me dejaba besarlo en la escuela, no podía tomarlo de la mano ni siquiera en el departamento y se molestaba cuando lo único que quería era demostrarle todo mi amor ¿Esa era la misma persona que ahora veía? Era inaudito. No pude ser viendo cómo se comían a besos y dirigí mi vista a otro lado del laboratorio. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y mis manos se empuñaron, podía sentir la rabia recorriendo mis venas. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Mika-san habló para marcar su territorio.

**- Lo siento Morinaga-kun pero Souichi es mío. **Sonreía con malicia y ante sus ojos yo era una diminuta presa, un estorbo insignificante.

**- ¿D-desde cuándo? Eso no puede ser cierto. **Gritaba enojado esforzando mi voz, ésta se iba quebrando y se formaba un nudo en mi garganta.

**- Casi desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, tú lo llamas… ¿Amor a primera vista? **Era un cínico riendo sin piedad, bromeando con algo que significaba todo para mí.

**- Pero, pero yo pensé… **

**- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿En verdad creíste que te amaba? ¿Creíste toda esa tontería de "quiero que te quedes a mi lado"? Es patético que hayas confiado tan ciegamente en alguien que nunca te demostró afecto o te doy alguna prueba contundente. Lo siento pero sólo estaba jugando contigo. **Se carcajeó de tal manera que retumbó en mis oídos. **- Aunque es tu culpa por ser tan idiota e ingenuo. **

Abrí los ojos, me quedé boquiabierto, no podía ni quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, suplicaba que fuera un error o una broma; una muy cruel broma.

**- ¿Pero… y todos los momentos que pasamos juntos?** Supliqué. Me acerqué a él y me aferré de su camisa esperando la respuesta que quería escuchar.

**- ¡Ya cállate! **Me empujó. **- Ya te lo dije ¿O acaso además de idiota eres sordo? Este jueguito me tiene harto y enfermo de ti. Eres una molestia. **

_- ¿Por qué su boca se expresa tan feo de mí?_

Era imposible que esa persona tan grosera y sin escrúpulos fuera Tatsumi Souichi. Quise acercarme nuevamente a él, quería abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca de mí, que era mío, tomarlo de la mano y besarlo para romper este horrible encantamiento. Seguramente ocultaba una cámara, era una broma y luego se estaría riendo cruelmente de como caí en ella. Al avanzar un paso más Mika-san bloqueó mi andar.

**- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Souichi ya te dijo que está harto de ti, no entiendo cómo pudo soportante hasta ahora ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te largas? A Fukuoka, a Hamamatsu, al otro mundo si lo deseas pero ya no queremos verte por aquí. **

Al ver que no podía acercarme y en un intento desesperado comencé a gritar.

**- ¿¡Entonces por qué me tuviste a tu lado!? ¿Disfrutabas de mi sufrimiento Senpai? ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?** Me había quebrado por completo y sollozaba.

**- ¿Por qué no iba a disfrutarlo si era divertido?** Contestó serio. **- Además tú mejor que nadie sabes cuál fue tu crimen, no vengas a hacerte la victima ahora.**

_- ¿De qué está hablando? No he hecho nada para merecer este trato inhumano de su parte. _

**- ¡No lo entiendo! No sé a qué te refieres, no he hecho que te haya lastimado u ofendido.**

**- ¿Estás seguro… maldito violador? **

_- ¿Qué?_

**- Yo recuerdo perfectamente haber sido drogado y violado por mi kouhai hace cerca de un año. Jamás te di permiso de hacer algo tan asqueroso y antes de que preguntes porqué esperé tanto tiempo para regresarte el favor, déjame recordarte que la venganza se sirve en plato frío y debo confesar que no pensé que fuera tan deliciosa. **Volvió a reír con descaro.** - El hecho es que Mika ha sido mi cómplice desde el principio y me ayudó a planear todo.** Sujetó su mano.

**- ¿De qué hablas Senpai? Tú conociste a Mika-san durante las entrevistas, no hay manera…**

**- Sí que la hay. Ella fue mi mejor amiga de infancia y ahora la persona más importante en mi vida, mi novia. **

No lo comprendía, esto no tenía sentido alguno.

**- Eso no es cierto, no puedo creerlo. Hay muchas incongruencias en tu historia, ¿Qué hay de todos los besos? ¿Las veces que me has ayudado y apoyado? Quitaste el gran peso que significaba Masaki-san en mi vida, me apoyaste con la decisión de ir a la entrevista en la farmacéutica de Hamamatsu.** Secaba con pena mis lágrimas. **- ¿Qué me dices del acosador? ¿Y el incendio de tu casa, la que tanto quería tu madre, eso también lo planeaste?**

**- Por supuesto, aquél otaku era mi primo. **Interrumpió Mika.

**- ¿¡Qué!?** Me sobresalté. **- ¿Iban hacerle daño a Kanako-chan? Arriesgaron su vida por una tontería o ella conocía sus planes.**

¿Qué tan lejos estaban dispuestos a llegar con tal de verme herido? Estas no eran personas, eran monstruos vistiendo trajes de camuflaje.

**- En realidad eso fue un error y bastante peligroso. Nuestra intención era dejar que murieras dentro pero cuando eso no fue posible a Mika se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de rescatarte, eso podía ser un golpe bajo después ¿Qué opinas, fue una buena idea, no?**

**- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cruel, tú no eres el Senpai del que me enamoré! ¡Eres un monstruo! **Ya no intentaba detener el agua que se escurría de mis ojos, no podía hacer que parara.

**- Eres una molestia pero tengo que decir que no todo fue tan malo, creo que debería de agradecerte. Imaginé que reaccionarías de esta forma pero tu expresión de confusión y negación fue sublime, sencillamente maravillosa, hace que el maldito infierno en que vivía haya valido la pena. **

Esa risa macabra me aterraba, era insana, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Ya no podía seguir soportándolo, era inaudito, mi pecho dolía demasiado y sentía como era atravesado por mil navajas. En cualquier momento daría mi último aliento, estaba hiperventilándome sintiendo la falta de aire. Estar sufriendo tanto daño emocional provocó una herida física, era como si me desconectara de este mundo; la única salida que mi cerebro encontró para escapar de la realidad, el medio de escape final, fue desmayarse.

= Continuará =


	3. NOCHE ETERNA

**CAPÍTULO 3: NOCHE ETERNA **

POV MORINAGA

En cualquier momento daría mi último aliento, estaba hiperventilándome sintiendo la falta de aire. Estar sufriendo tanto daño emocional provocó una herida física, era como si me desconectara de este mundo; la única salida que mi cerebro encontró para escapar de la realidad, el medio de escape final, fue desmayarse.

-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchó un fuerte grito en mi habitación que resonó en todo el departamento.

**- ¡Senpai! **

Reaccioné y me di cuenta que yo era el que gritaba. Había tenido la más horrible pesadilla, estaba asustado, temblando y sudando frío. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un terror nocturno tan espantoso, la última vez que pasó había sido varios años atrás después de lo de Masaki-san y antes de dejar mi ciudad natal. Mis nerviosos estaban destrozándose por el estrés.

**- F-fue una pesadilla.** Me abracé intentando calmarme. **- ¡P-parecía tan real!**

Quería contenerme y no hacer más escándalo del que ya había hecho pero desafortunadamente Senpai entró de golpe a mi habitación y me encontró en ese estado tan lamentable.

POV SOUICHI

El cielo estaba oscuro y era bastante tarde, la madrugada ya se sentía en el ambiente por el frío que se filtraba desde la ventana. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba dormir y me tenía revoloteando en mi cama. Dormitaba unos momentos y luego las ideas volvían a despertarme, estaba fastidiado. Cuando pensé que por fin estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para quedar sumergido en un profundo sueño escuché un fuerte grito que me hizo brincar y ponerme alerta. Claramente era la voz angustiada de Morinaga, no sabía lo que ocurría pero probablemente se trataba de lo mismo que no me deja dormir.

_- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que gritara de esa manera?_

Un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. Me levanté con rapidez para ver lo que sucedía y al estar frente a su puerta me detuve. Vacilé por pocos segundos, me sentía intimidado, no acostumbraba entrar a ese sitio. Me sonrojé al pensar en todas las veces que estuve en ese lugar, no era usual que entrara voluntariamente. Era una situación grave y no podía dejarme vencer por mis miedos o vergüenza, él me llamó porque me necesitaba. Dejé de pensar, giré la perilla y entre de una buena vez.

**- ¿Morinaga qué pasa?** Le pregunté preocupado.

Él no respondió, tampoco me miraba. Me aproximé y nuevamente le hice la misma pregunta, sólo se sorprendió, me veía con miedo mientras temblaba. También notaba lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro y su frente estaba sudada.

**- ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Oye, Morinaga…! ¿Estás bien?**

No reaccionaba, sus reflejos eran lentos y me preocupaba. Levanté su rostro con cuidado para poder verlo cara a cara, noté la falta de brillo en sus ojos, en ese bosque esmeralda no había vida sino una catástrofe. Aunque estaba frente a él no respondía, lo sacudí un poco hasta que volvió en sí y cuando lo hizo sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí.

**- ¡S-senpai! ¡Dime que es mentira, di que todo fue una cruel broma! **Se aferró a mí con desesperación y su llanto no cesaba.

_- No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sigue comportándose de esta manera? ¿Por qué me abraza de esta forma tan extraña? Es como si no quisiera que me fuera, creo haber sentido esto antes pero no lo comprendo ¡Ya deja de llorar idiota! Sabes que no me gusta verte con esa cara. Esta temblando y muy asustado ¿Acaso tuvo una pesadilla?_

No era muy bueno con las palabras así que decidí corresponder su abrazo para darle seguridad de las palabras que iba a decir.

**- Tranquilo, no sé de qué hablas pero todo fue un sueño.** Intenté frotar su espalda pero no creo haber hecho un buen trabajo, mis manos estaban rígidas y mis movimientos eran algo bruscos.

**- C-creo que tienes razón.** Se separó un poco de mí y vio a su alrededor para adentrarse nuevamente a la realidad. **- Es sólo que cuando te vi pensé que seguía soñando. Lo siento. **

Yo estaba sentado al borde de su cama, estábamos abrazados y él me veía desde abajo. Lo seguía notando algo triste pero ya más tranquilo.

**- No tienes porqué disculparte. **Volteé a otro lado pues su mirada era muy penetrante.

**- ¿Puedo abrazarte un poco más? **Me preguntó con voz rasposa, quizá sentía que iba a llorar otra vez.

Era demasiado orgulloso para decirle que sí, no le conteste nada y él concluyo que podía hacerlo. Me abrazó por unos minutos más hasta que se tranquilizó. Entonces me alejé un poco de él y me dispuse a preguntarle qué era lo que había soñado para haber reaccionado de esa manera. Hubo silencio. No pudo sostener su mirada contra la mía y la agachó.

**- No tienes de que preocuparte Senpai. Siento haberte despertado. **

Como odiaba esa maldita actitud suya de "_No quiero causar problemas_", siempre me causaba más problemas y me preocupaba por él. Era un idiota.

**- ¿¡Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti si cuando entro te encuentro así!? Idiota, no vuelvas a asustarme y tampoco te quedes callado. Es normal tener miedo. **

**- Lo siento Senpai pero… no puedo. No quiero recordarlo ahora, ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?**

Lo sabía, lo intentaría, como siempre iba a escapar de una situación incómoda. No me contaba sus temores, no me permitía conocer esa otra parte de él pero siempre buscaba saber más de mí ¿Quién era el incongruente ahora? Sonreía a pesar de estar hecho un completo desastre, en este estado no podía preguntarle nada y tuve que dejarlo pasar. No era buen momento para pelearnos era mejor que Morinaga se tranquilizara y cuando la situación se enfriara podría hablar con él.

Insistí en que debía tratar de dormir un poco, todavía faltaban tres horas para que amaneciera e incluso le sugerí que se tomara el día libre para que pudiera descansar y reponerse pero se negó. Aunque no me lo decía notaba lo mal que se encontraba, seguía teniendo miedo por lo que se rehusaba tajantemente a dormir, en su lugar decidió alistarse para ir a la universidad. Fue a su escritorio y dijo que terminaría un trabajo pendiente y avanzaría leyendo un tema nuevo del libro de química. Me dio la espalda en un intento por esconder su sentir, me ofreció disculpas y dijo que podía descansar hasta que llegara la hora del desayuno. Al ver lo terco que se estaba comportando yo también me quedé despierto. Me quedé en la estancia con mi computadora avanzando los reportes de mi investigación, no noté cuando salió de su habitación para preparar el desayuno y mucho menos cuando me quedé dormido. A lo mucho logré dormir una hora, estaba muy cansado pero no podía faltar a la universidad. Me despertó y nos fuimos juntos.

Todo el día estuvo en las nubes bastante desconcentrado, se le notaba fatigado y angustiado. No parecía haberse recuperado de la pesadilla de esta madrugada, no podía imaginarme lo que había soñado pero para asustarlo de esa manera tenía que ser algo fuerte y bastante realista.

_- ¿Qué tipo de sueño habrá tenido? Ahora que lo recuerdo él gritó "Senpai", eso quiere decir que estaba soñando… ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla tuvo Morinaga para ponerse a llorar así? ¿Soñó que algo malo me pasaba? Me parece algo exagerado para que actúe tan nervioso._

No logramos avanzar mucho el día de hoy ya que los dos estábamos despistados. Yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza que Morinaga seguía viéndose decaído, traté de formular varias frases que podía decirle para enfrentarlo pero era complicado hablar con él. Me propuse hablar con Morinaga al regresar al departamento pero no fue así, seguimos con la rutina que acostumbrábamos; cenamos, tomamos un baño y al dar las 11 de la noche nos fuimos a dormir. En mi cabeza todavía seguía molestándome la actitud de Morinaga pero estaba tan cansado que con tan sólo tocar mi cama quedé profundamente dormido.

Por la mañana los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana y provocaron molestia en mis ojos, los tallé y fui despertando. Era fin de semana y no había pendientes en la universidad. No tenía prisa por salir de mi cama así que pensé en quedarme a descansar un rato más mientras Morinaga despertaba y preparaba el desayuno. Me tapé el rostro con la sabana y mis parpados descendieron con cansancio, entonces escuché un sonido extraño. Me descubrí para investigar pero al sentarme en la cama noté un bulto tirado en medio de mi habitación, era él.

**- ¿¡Morinaga!?**

= Continuará =


	4. UN MENSAJE DEVASTADOR

**CAPÍTULO 4: UN MENSAJE DEVASTADOR**

POV MORINAGA

Me sentía fatal, todo el día había estado recordando esa horrible pesadilla. No podía sacármela de la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que no era real, sólo mi imaginación jugando con mis sentimientos, un producto de mis preocupaciones acumulado con estrés. ¿Si sabía todo eso por qué me sentía tan atormentado?

_- ¿Es por qué no conozco los verdaderos sentimientos de Senpai? Es porque no sé si me ama, no estoy seguro de lo que esto significa para él. _Me rodeaba esta aura de depresión que no se iba, esta tormenta que no llegaba a su fin para mostrarme un arcoíris. _- No Tetsuhiro, deberías de alegrarte, Senpai fue a tu cuarto y se preocupó por ti._

**- Definitivamente amar duele.** Murmuré.

Claro que dolía, claro que se sufría, en los últimos años mi alma envejeció el doble de tiempo mientras esperaba, era una larga condena por un amor que no se aparecía por ningún lado; claro que estaba quedándome sin esperanzas. Pero no todo era malo, con él pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Senpai lograba liberarme de mis demonios, lo que para mí implicaba un acertijo indescifrable para él era un simple crucigrama que resolvía en segundos. Era una persona inteligente y muy en el fondo alguien emocional, humano, sensible, era maravilloso y perfecto aun con sus defectos.

Ese día, al llegar la noche, senpai se despidió y fue a su habitación a dormir, no sin antes decirme que le avisará si volvía a sentirme mal.

_- Senpai es amable, se preocupa por mí. _

También fui a mi habitación e intente dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos sólo podía ver las imágenes y escuchar los gritos de ese maldito sueño. Decidí levantarme y aprovechar mi tiempo en otra cosa que pasar una noche más martirizándome en esa soledad. Revisé la nevera y la alacena para anotar lo que debía comprar la siguiente vez que fuera al supermercado. Preparé una buena porción de comida para los almuerzos de mañana; 4 bolas de arroz, una guarnición a base de carne de res y varios vegetales.

**- Espera un momento, mañana no tenemos clases. **

Esta desesperación me tenía haciendo cosas sin sentido, no iba a desperdiciar la comida, podía ser un rico desayuno una vez que Senpai despertara así que guardé la comida en el refrigerador. Todavía no salía el sol y todas las tareas domésticas estaba cumplidas; el piso limpio y brillante, la ropa planchada y doblada, las ventanas relucían y apenas hace unos días había aspirado el sillón. Me encontré en medio de la sala sin nada por hacer, me senté un momento en el sofá y sentía la pesadez en mis parpados. Estaba cansado y adormilado pero me resistía a dormir.

Minutos después me encontraba inconscientemente frente a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba tentado a entrar pero lo más seguro es que hubiera cerrado con seguro la puerta como de costumbre. Sin esperanzas giré la perilla, la puerta hizo "_clic_" y se deslizó.

_- Serán unos cuantos segundos. _

Cuando entré estaba ahí. Sentía las lágrimas regresar a mis ojos pero apreté mis dientes para no sollozar. Me acerqué a él y lo observé por unos minutos. Poco a poco me fui acercando más hasta que puse mis labios sobre los suyos, no pude contenerme. Era relajante, una sensación que me calmaba y arrullaba. En ese instante, mientras lo besaba, sentí mis ojos cerrar y no supe más. Me había quedado profundamente dormido.

POV SOUICHI

**- ¿¡Morinaga!? **Lo vi asustado mientras me ponía los lentes y me acercaba a él.

_- ¿P-pero qué hace aquí? ¿¡No será que se aprovechó de mí e hizo algo raro otra vez!? No, él no habría podido con lo nervioso que estaba, además no me siento particularmente raro. _

Reaccioné y volteé a verlo. Lo notaba fatigado, se miraba un poco pálido y alcanzaba a distinguir sus ojeras. Pero no entendía que demonios hacía en medio de mi habitación, en el piso y dormido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Había pasado la noche en mi suelo y el idiota no trajo una cobija consigo? Me preocupé de que fuera a resfriarse, aunque quería que descasara porque se veía agotado tenía que despertarlo para que cambiara de lugar y fuera a su cama.

**- ¿Morinaga? Morinaga, despierta.** Suavemente moví su hombro.

**- S-senpai… ¿Por qué? ¿Es una broma verdad? **Empezó a lagrimar y su ceño se fruncía.

Me impacté al escucharlo tan triste, otra vez tenía una pesadilla. Quería golpearlo por lo idiota que era, por no querer contarme lo que le pasaba y guardarse todo para él, pero era una mala idea sólo iba a empeorarlo. Seguro que malinterpretaría la situación como suele hacerlo. Ya no tenía duda de que algo lo preocupaba y de que ese algo tenía relación conmigo. Sentí que tenía poca confianza en mí, yo también me afligí, entonces decidí despertarlo a como diera lugar.

**- ¡Oye Morinaga!** Lo zarandeé un poco. **- Te vas a resfriar si siques durmiendo en el piso**.

**- ¿Senpai?** Fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y cuando menos me los esperé se lanzó a mis brazos y me aprisionó aferrándose a mí. **- ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai!** Estaba llorando sin remedio.

**- ¿Qué sucede? Oye suéltame, ¿Por qué tan de repente…? **Me asfixiaba así que lo alejé.

**- ¿¡Qué!?** Despertó en su totalidad, me liberó y traté de normalizar mi respiración. **- L-lo siento, lo siento, no quería entrar a tu habitación pero…** Luego notó la humedad de su rostro y secó apenado las lágrimas, al parecer no notó que empezó a llorar.

**- ¡Dejando de lado el hecho de que entraste a mi habitación sin permiso…!** Troné mis dedos mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido. **- … ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Qué soñabas y por qué murmurabas mi nombre? Hablabas entre sueños suplicándome porqué te dijera que todo se trataba de una broma ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando y no me quieres decir?**

**- La verdad es que no recuerdo lo que estaba soñando.** Río nervioso.

**- ¡Mentiroso! ¿Esto tiene relación con la pesadilla de ayer verdad? ¿Por qué no me quieres contar lo que pasa? **Mi tono de voz iba aumentando mientras perdía la paciencia.

**- Lo siento Senpai pero en verdad no lo recuerdo, sólo me siento un poco deprimido pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer.**

Después de eso último sonrió pero era obvio que estaba fingiendo, verlo así me dolía, me hacía querer protegerlo. Y lo que más me lastimaba era que me sentía culpable, yo era la razón de su estado y odiaba eso. Aunque le insistiera él no iba a decir nada entonces cambié de tema.

**- Si no vas a decirme que te sucede ¿Me podrías explicar que haces en mi piso?**

**- ¿¡Eh!? **Se puso nervioso **- No hice nada malo es sólo que cuando menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba en tu habitación y creo que repentinamente me dormí ¡Discúlpame! No podía dormir y quería compañía ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad Senpai? **Acarició mi mejilla y me sonrojé.

**- ¡Deja de decir esas estupideces y vamos a desayunar!**

Se sugerí que podíamos comer fuera para que él no preparara el desayuno pues a mí no me convencía al verlo tan decaído, dijo que no era ninguna molestia para él y que lo disfrutaba por lo que no me hizo caso. Morinaga calentó la comida de unas cajas de _bento_, no me di cuenta cuando las preparó pero como siempre estaba delicioso. Yo ayudé preparando el café pues era lo único que podía hacer sin que terminara en desastre, no quería hacer que trabajara demás.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante normal. Morinaga ya se miraba mejor pero decidí no preguntar por la pesadilla, lo daba por tema muerto, no podía obligarlo a contarme si no quería.

POV MORINAGA

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquella pesadilla. Aún me sentía deprimido pero lo estaba superando. Así es mi forma de ser, lo que para otros resulta insignificante en mí puede provocarme una sensación de dicha o de profundo dolor. No quería seguir preocupando a Senpai así que procuraba dormir lo más que pudiera durante las noches, pero era difícil teniendo esa pesadilla recurrente. La intensidad del sueño variaba y no lograba identificar la razón que lo denotaba; en ocasiones únicamente me despertaba con una sensación de vacío y tristeza, otras me levantaba con lágrimas que no recordaba y en las peores revivía el recuerdo en carne propia. Era una horrible sensación e intentaba aparentar que todo seguía estando bien, Senpai estaba alerta desde esa noche y la mañana en que me encontró dormido activó su radar. De vez en cuando hacía preguntas capciosas para ponerme a prueba, cuando me contradecía explotaba en cólera y me reclamaba por no ser sincero con él.

_- Tengo que alejar esta nube de ansiedad que me causa tantos problemas._

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio trabajando en la investigación y trataba de concentrarme en los experimentos para anotar correctamente los resultados. El aula era silenciosa y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los utensilios que utilizábamos hasta que uno de los celulares empezó a sonar.

**- ¡Ah! Lo siento Senpai es el mío.**

Observé en la pantalla el contacto que aparecía, no me esperaba una llamada de esa persona, era inesperada e inquietante. Le pedí permiso para contestar afuera y salí con prisa para que el ruido no siguiera molestándolo o lo sacara de su estado de concentración.

**- ¿Moshi, moshi, nii-san?**

**- Sí, soy yo Tetsuhiro. Hace mucho que no te escuchaba, no quiero robar mucho de tu tiempo así que seré directo. No hablo para darte una buena noticia pero tienes derecho a estar informado porque esto te afecta igual que a mí. **La forma en que hablaba transmitía miedo e inseguridad.

**- ¿Pasó algo malo nii-san?**

Él no era de los que se preocupaban por nada, debía ser grave. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Mi mano sujetaba con fuerza el móvil mientras escuchaba las terribles noticias, una tragedia.

= Continuará =


	5. LO SIENTO, ESTE ES EL ADIÓS

**CAPITULO 5: LO SIENTO, ÉSTE ES EL ADIÓS**

POV SOUICHI

Dos semanas había pasado desde aquel incidente y Morinaga se miraba más tranquilo, incluso podía decir que tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre. En el laboratorio el ambiente era silencioso pero apacible, no estaba esa aura de tensión que a veces se mezclaba en nuestras horas de trabajo. Los asistentes fueron a clases y se presentarían más tarde en el laboratorio, por el momento llevábamos buen ritmo y si continuábamos así podríamos regresar antes de las 10 al departamento. Vagué en mis pensamientos perdido entre la investigación, concentrado de tal manera que el tiempo parecía no transcurrir, hasta que un celular sonó y rompió mi burbuja. Era de Morinaga y por la expresión que hizo debía ser de alguien que no contactaba con regularidad. Salió después de pedirme permiso y yo continué trabajando, estaba curioso pero debía concentrarme en los experimentos o se acumularían las actividades para después. Pasaron varios minutos, al menos media hora, y él no regresaba. Me preocupé.

_- ¿Cuánto poder tardar ese idiota para contestar una llamada? _

Era molesto cuando alguien no tomaba en serio el trabajo, detestaba eso, Morinaga lo sabía y me parecía extraño que se pusieran a platicar tan tranquilamente en horas que no están designadas para eso. Iba a salir a golpearlo y traerlo de regreso pero como si leyera mis pensamientos al darme la vuelta para medio matarlo él abrió la puerta.

**- Siento el retraso Senpai. **

_- ¿Por qué tiene esa cara otra vez? _

Me sorprendió ver que regresaba decaído, sonreía cuando no deseaba hacerlo, eso me preocupaba mucho. Tal parecía que la persona que salió minutos atrás no era la misma que regresó. Antes radiaba felicidad y ahora era como estuviera regresando de un funeral, podía notar sus ojos un poco rojos ¿Estaba llorando? Al menos sentía que era lo que quería hacer, sus ánimos se apagaron.

_- ¿Pero qué rayos sucedió hace un momento? ¿Por qué el idiota esta así? Me molesta._

**- ¡Oye Morinaga! ¿Estás bien?**

**- … **

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo por un momento, me acerqué a él, lo miré a los ojos pero él no los míos. Lo sacudí para que despertara y bajara de su nube de fantasía pero sus movimientos eran lentos, torpes e inseguros. Respondía con nerviosismo y en un tono de voz bajo.

**- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Te pregunté si estás bien.**

**- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Perdón, creo que me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba. Ahora regreso a trabajar. **Sonrió.

**- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? ¿Acaso eres un idiota o crees que yo lo soy? No quieras engañarme con esa sonrisa falsa, ya te he dicho que no me gusta.**

Tenía que poner un alto a este problema, no podía seguir tolerando que siguiera con la mirada perdida pero cuando se dirigía a mí me sonriera. Para mí era el equivalente a mentir, cada que veía que sonreía así y no era sincero era porque ocultaba algo y nunca era bueno.

**- Lo siento pero no quiero preocuparte Senpai.**

**- ¡Deberías de saber que verte así hace que me preocupe aún más! No debes de esconder tus sentimientos. Si te sientes triste tan sólo deberías de decirlo, y-yo… yo intentaría ayudarte de alguna forma. **Grité molestó. **- No creí que fuera tan poco confiable.** Susurré.

_- ¡Maldición! Es que acaso nunca escucha lo que digo. Odio esa actitud de no querer preocuparme y ocultar cosas. Me molesta que no confíe en mí ¿Por qué tiene que ocultarlo? No es como si nos acabáramos de conocer. _

**- Muchas gracias Senpai, siempre eres tan bueno conmigo.** Sonrió ligeramente con un dejo de melancolía.

**- ¿Y bien… me vas a contar lo que sucede si o no?** Crucé mis brazos para que notara mi impaciencia.

**- B-bueno… ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para cuando regresemos al departamento? ¿Sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo, verdad? Además por mi culpa perdimos media hora. **Movía acelerado sus manos y nervioso. Todas eran excusas para no enfrentar el problema directamente.

Lo observé con cuidado, con ojos afilados, mientras se ponía más y más nervioso.

**- Está bien pero… es la última oportunidad Morinaga. **Lo señalé amenazándolo**. - De lo contrario…** Troné mis dedos mientras lo veía enojado. **- … me las vas a pagar. **

_-Por lo menos gané esta ronda, ya tengo la seguridad que me dirá lo que le pasa._

Estábamos atareados con el trabajo que debíamos sacar adelante el día de hoy pero afortunadamente los asistentes llegaron antes de lo esperado. A veces resultaban útiles, no era que fueran incompetentes pero por ser nuevos en esto no se habían acostumbrado al ritmo con el que normalmente trabajábamos y debíamos enseñarles. Mi poca paciencia me tendría gritando cada 5 minutos si yo estuviera encargándome de eso y por ese motivo era Morinaga quien los estaba entrenando. Al principio mostró su descontento con que los hubiera hecho parte de mi equipo pero después de entenderlo parecía llevar un buen trato con ellos; tenía que admitir que era un buen mentor. Los asistentes apenas realizaban la mitad de las tareas que Morinaga solía hacer solo y aunque se enfocaran únicamente en eso al hacerlo apropiadamente nos ahorraban tener que corregir errores y los pasos que dábamos con la investigación eran lentos pero seguros. Era un alivio contar con su ayuda y terminar, técnicamente, temprano.

El tiempo pasó, el sol bajó, oscureció y la noche llegó; terminamos el trabajo. Limpiamos todos los utensilios y acomodamos todo en el lugar que correspondía. Los asistentes se despidieron, cada uno se fue por su camino y me quedé a solas con Morinaga. El camino hacia el departamento fue pesado por la tensión que había entre nosotros, estaba impaciente por llegar y tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntarle que en esta ocasión no iba a poder escapar. Se la pasó distraído el resto del día y aunque cumplió con sus obligaciones no fue tan eficiente. Al llegar dejé mi mochila a un lado y me quité los zapatos, cuando también entró lo encaré, me puse frente a él cortando su paso y guiándolo con la mirada para que tomara asiento en el sofá. El interrogatorio iba a comenzar pero le di el privilegio de que hablara antes de yo atacarlo con mis preguntas, se mantuvo en silencio y no tenía intenciones de tomar iniciativa.

**- ¿¡Y bien…? Estoy esperando.**

**- …**

**- ¿No vas a decir nada? Recuerda que es tu última oportunidad. **

**- Pues…** Susurró mientras bajaba la mirada. Se cohibía.

**- ¡Habla de una vez! ¡Y dilo claro para que pueda escucharte!**

**- C-creo que… tendré que alejarme de Senpai por un tiempo. **Cuando alzó la mirada para verme a los ojos yo podía observar las lágrimas saliendo y fruncía su ceño en profundo pesar.

Me quedé en shock, ¿Estaba malinterpretando lo que dijo?

_- Eso que acaba de decir no me lo esperaba, "Alejarse de mí", ¿Por qué? Este idiota es tan complicado que no logro entenderlo. Siempre está diciéndome todas esas cosas molestas sobre que me ama, de pronto tiene sueños raros, actúa aún más extraño y luego quiere alejarse de mí ¿Y viene a decírmelo con esa cara llorosa? No lo comprendo, simplemente no puedo. _

**- ¿Alejarte de mí? ¿A qué te refieres? **

Pregunté temeroso y bastante preocupado de la respuesta que podía recibir.

**- Es exactamente como dije Senpai, creo que tengo que irme por un tiempo…** Su llanto no se detenía y se corrigió. **- … más bien, podría no sólo ser un tiempo sino definitivo. **

**- ¿Esperas que te crea cuando me muestras esa cara? ¡Idiota mentiroso! Deja de bromear con algo tan serio. **

**- Lo siento, no puedo quedarme, debo partir cuanto antes. **Secó el agua con el dorso de su mano y su mirada era más fría.

**- ¿¡Y por qué ese cambio de actitud tan repentino!? **Me paré y le grité muy enojado. **- ¿¡Acaso sólo estabas jugando conmigo!? ¿Crees que es divertido venir y voltear mi mundo de cabeza? ¡Idiota! Será mejor que digas la verdad o me harás enojar. **

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando y no sabía si era de rabia o por el fuerte dolor que se presentó inesperadamente en mi corazón.

_- ¿Qué está diciendo este idiota? ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? Y definitivo… eso quiere decir que para siempre ¿¡Para siempre!? Entonces puede que no vuelva a verlo… ¿Para siempre?_

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza en un eco profundo y con una gravedad que lastimaba. Noté como llevaba la mano a su pecho y apretaba con fuerza su camisa; justo en su corazón. Probablemente todo lo que me decía le dolía mucho más a él que a mí ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué herirnos de esta manera? Si le dolía tanto, si era tan difícil, porqué continuar diciendo tonterías sin sentido, porqué insistía en huir y dejarme sin aliento.

_- Este debe ser otro de sus trucos para conseguir algo, sí, debe ser eso._ Pensé tratando de encontrar una teoría lógica.

**- Por favor discúlpame, no es mi intención hacerte llorar, además…** Evadió mi mirada y se silenció. Respiró profundo, sujetó mis manos entre las suyas y me mirado directo a los ojos. **- … yo nunca estuve jugando contigo. Lo que siento por ti es real, te amo, no creo que me sea posible dejar de amarte. **

Me avergoncé al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, tomando mis manos y haciendo esa confesión tan enserio. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mi cuerpo temblaba gracias a lo que había dicho, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas que con anterioridad experimenté y no podía explicar; no podía ponerle un nombre. Era como si me derritiera, me sentía tan frágil pero no débil, Morinaga lograba eso en mí y aunque no sabía si me gustaba o no, quería que se quedara; quería averiguarlo.

_- ¿Por qué me orilla a decir ese tipo de cosas? Y que él responda con algo como eso es… vergonzoso. Yo no soy ningún homosexual para hablar de esa manera, yo no puedo confirmarle algo de lo que no estoy seguro pero no quiero que desaparezca. _

**- Entonces, ¿S-si te sientes así… por qué te vas?** Apreté sus manos, no lo dejaría irse.

**- Eso no puedo decírtelo. No sé cuándo voy a regresar o si voy a hacerlo. **

_- ¿Qué dijo? ¡No sabe si va a regresar! ¿Por qué la insistencia en mantenerse callado?_

**- No quiero que me esperes por siempre, es injusto y egoísta pedirte que te comprometas a eso cuando… n-no somos nada, no soy tan especial para hacer esa petición y tampoco sé si podría cumplir una promesa así. Éste es el adiós. **

_- ¿Así que esperarlo? _Medité._ - No es como si fuéramos pareja o algo así pero decir que no somos nada… yo no diría cosa como esa. Es verdad que una fuerza extraña e inexplicable es la que nos une; no somos amigos, no somos pareja o amantes y definitivamente no somos amigos con derechos. Ya le había dicho que no huiría y que podía quedarse a mi lado ¿Eso no era suficiente? _

Pese a que estaba sollozando me mostró una gran sonrisa, realmente se esforzaba porque fuera una alegre, sólo un idiota como él haría algo tan tonto. Sus intentos por demostrarme que estaría bien eran patéticos, no funcionaban en mí; una herida se abría lentamente.

_- ¿Se despide? ¿Ese es el gesto del adiós?_

**- Perdóname, no quería hacerte daño. Me gustaría que recuerdes el tiempo que pasamos juntos, que fue real, que te amo sin importar nada o en donde esté, no dudes de eso jamás. Has sido la persona más importante en mi vida y la más maravillosa que pude llegar a conocer. Te amo, siempre lo haré Senpai.**

_- ¡Maldito Morinaga! Incluso al final me dices cosas tan vergonzosas. No lo permitiré ¡No te dejaré! No vas a irte si puedo impedirlo. Siempre haces lo mismo, lo has intentado infinidad de veces; tantas que he perdido la cuenta. Nunca me has vencido y ésta no será la excepción. _

Inesperadamente se levantó del sofá. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido, enfurecí por sus acciones y me dolía el pecho, me sentía frustrado. Él se acercó, instantáneamente me desequilibro tenerlo tan cerca y luego me beso. No pude alejarlo pues me tomó por sorpresa. Fui relajándome, ya no sentía ese calor en mi interior que me quemaba sino una calidez que me dominaba. Podía sentir sus lágrimas rodar por su piel y viajar hasta la mía; a nuestros labios. Era un beso amargo, lleno de tristeza y también posesivo. Presentí que sería el último, me aferré a él, sin embargo mis fuerzas iban agotándose. Después de unos segundos se separó, lo percibía distante y de un momento a otro corrió a la salida.

_- ¿Era un beso de despedida? ¿Piensa irse en este momento? ¿A este grado llega su deseo por alejarse de mí?_

Mi alma se marchito súbitamente.

El sonido del portazo me recobró y lo seguí tan rápido como pude.

_- ¿¡Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan impulsivo!?_

Morinaga era más rápido que yo y eso no ayudaba en nada, iba a toda velocidad pero me llevaba ventaja. Apenas salimos comenzó a llover. En las noticias no se pronosticaron lluvias y tuve ganas de asesinar a quien había cometido tremendo error. No caminamos gran techo y la intensidad de la tormenta fue aumentando a pasos agigantados. No podía rendirme al estar tan cerca de alcanzarlo pero era trabajoso ver correctamente con toda esa agua y el frío que empañaba mis lentes. Conocía a la perfección el camino que estaba tomando, se dirigía a la estación del tren pero era muy tarde y el último había salido hace rato ¿Acaso planeaba pasar la noche ahí para irse a primera hora?

Al estar más cerca le grité para que se detuviera pero me ignoró. Estábamos por llegar, faltaban unas cuantas cuadras y me sentí aliviado al pensar que ya no tendría a donde correr. Lo que sucedió después me horrorizo, fue devastador. Mis ojos no concebían lo que acababa de presenciar, en un pestañeo todo cambió; todo se arruinó. Quería pellizcarme y comprobar que era una pesadilla pues algo tan cruel era irreal. Se sentí tan pequeño, impotente e inservible ante aquella situación.

**- ¡MORINAGA! **

Grité tan fuerte que mi garganta dolió y me quedé sin aliento. Fue lo único que pude hacer.

POV MORINAGA

_- ¿Qué si estoy jugando contigo, Senpai? Creo que eso fue cruel; un golpe bajo ¿Acaso no te he demostrado cuanto te amo? Bueno, creo que reaccionaría igual si estuviera en el lugar de Senpai, no, creo que sería mucho peor. Desaparecer de un momento a otro, es cruel… ¿Lo sabía? Por supuesto, sabía que mis palabras eran como veneno pero no tenía otra alternativa ¿La tenía?_

Luego de la llamada de mi hermano quedé consternado, no sabía qué hacer, antes no me sentía del todo bien y la noticia vino a empeorar mi estado emocional. No podía culparlo por mantenerme al tato pero esa solicitud era algo complicada de cumplir, había que dejar mucho atrás. Esa persona me necesitaba y también era importante para mí. Colgué mi celular cuando terminé la llamada, me quedé afuera varios minutos más para recuperarme del impacto y entrar sin levantar sospechas pero no fue suficiente.

**- ¡Oye Morinaga! ¿Estás bien?**

_- ¿Que debería hacer? Debo regresar de inmediato… _

Me forcé a sonreír pero Senpai miró fácilmente a través de mí y se dio cuenta de que no me encontraba bien ¿A quién quería engañar? Quizá a mí mismo. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara eso ya no era suficiente para mentirle ya que ahora prestaba más atención a mis expresiones y a los pequeños detalles. Pasamos por tantos problemas y ahora identificaba con maestría cuando ocultaba algo, descubrir esa habilidad en él me hizo inmensamente feliz, podía sentir que le importaba. Sin embargo, ahora no era lo mejor si llegaba a enterarse; me regañaría por no pensar en mi persona, en mis intereses, mi futuro o en lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Cuando pasa algo tan delicado no tienes elección, tenía que regresar a como diera lugar.

Camino al departamento estuve pensando la forma de decirle a Senpai que tenía que irme. Principalmente buscaba no dañarlo. Aunque fuera a dejarlo no quería ser un insensible.

_- ¿Cómo podría abordar el tema? ¿Pero cuando estaría de regreso? ¿Un año, cinco años? También está la posibilidad de no volver. He luchado tanto por este amor, incluso lo seguí a Canadá, ¿Acaso soy un tonto sin remedio? No quiero ser egoísta y dejarle la carga a mi hermano, mucho menos ahora que él y Masaki-san…_ Suspiré. _- No tengo idea de cómo manejar esto. No creo que vaya a perdonármelo._

Al llegar decidí se directo con mi decisión pero le oculté mis razones para abandonarlo. Podía escucharlo gritándome que este problema no era de mi responsabilidad, nunca dudé en que si compartía esto con él me apoyaría pero no quería arrastrarlo a mis problemas. Tenía que resolverlos y no quería involucrarlo en mi pasado. Deseaba mostrarme fuerte en la despedida y pasar mis últimos momentos con Senpai, sonriendo; un agradable recuerdo. Pero no pude evitar mi llanto. Separarme de su lado era doloroso pero lastimarlo en el proceso era casi imperdonable. Estaba odiándome por determinación.

_- Si me hubiera ido la ocasión en que me confesé, o esa otra vez en la que lo hicimos por primera vez, creo que hubiera sido menos duro para él; y para mí. Irme ahora que formo parte de su mundo, incluso si no me ama y únicamente me ve como alguien especial creo que lo lastimaría. _

Siempre buscaba irme sin armar alboroto, desaparecer junto a la corriente de aire, simplemente no era mi estilo. Al menos en está ocasión no podía hacerlo de esa manera. Normalmente escapaba para protegerme, para no arrepentirme a último momento y por miedo a que me odiara aún más pero hoy no quería verlo así.

Hoy era diferente, quería despedirme de él de la manera más sincera y reafirmando el amor que sentía por Senpai. Un amor eterno que nada podría destruir.

_- ¡Perdóname, perdóname Senpai!_

La disculpa se repetía en mi cabeza sin cesar mientras corría. Estaba cometiendo un terrible pecado, abandonar a quien más amo, lo pagaría caro. Aquel tierno beso era un recuerdo que me gustaría que conservara; no era símbolo de esperanza pues no deseaba que me esperara, era un símbolo de amor puro, deseo y una prueba de que lo vivido fue real ¿Habrá sido igual para él?

No estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir, me sentía inseguro y aterrado. A pesar de todo tenía la esperanza de que nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse, presentía que éste no sería un completo final sino un lejano "_hasta luego, sé feliz_". Sus labios fueron cálidos y reconfortantes. Deseaba tener el poder para detener el tiempo y quedarme por siempre a su lado, igual que hasta ahora, pero en ese momento me necesitaban en otro lugar. Al separarme, verlo sonrojado y embelesado me provocó nostalgia; ya lo extrañaba. Ese fue el momento justo para alejarme de Senpai sin mirar atrás.

_- Senpai te suplico que no me sigas, detente. _

Noté como me perseguía, como gritaba para detenerme y el diluvio que combinaba tan perfectamente con el momento. El clima era impredecible y cruel. En el fondo me alegraba que esto pasara, significaba que era importante para él, aunque también me lamentaba pensando en lo difícil que sería acostumbrarse a mi ausencia. Lo había contemplado, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo terco que era, pensé perderlo apenas llegara a la estación. Mi pecho dolía. Saber que estaba causándole tanto daño innecesario sólo por mi capricho de querer despedirme, era de lo peor. Mi vista se nubló al ver una brillante luz y no sabía de dónde provenía por estar llorando.

**- ¡MORINAGA! **

Su llamado sonaba distinto a los demás, lleno de desesperación así que volteé hacia atrás.

_- Ese último grito de Senpai, suena como si…_

Era demasiado tarde.

_- Incluso ahora actúo como un imbécil._

Sentí un fuerte dolor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo pero no se comparaba con lo mucho que dolía mi corazón. Pasó tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, vi todo de cabeza, mis pies se separaron del pavimento y una fuerza me tumbó lejos. Había sido atropellado.

No pude moverme. Unos instantes después vi a Senpai acercarse. Él no paraba de llorar y me observaba con una fuerte impresión al analizar toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. Trató de suavizar su expresión y sujetó con fuerza mi mano. Traté de hablarle pero sólo balbuceé algunas palabras, tampoco podía escuchar lo que me decía pero si sentía el temblor creciente en su mano y mirada de temor genuino. Sentía que el dolor me ahogaba, la lluvia caía en mi cara y mi cuerpo pronto se pondría muy frío. Senpai se acercó a mí, se agachó y con delicadeza me abrazó; supongo que para tratar de mantenerme en calor.

Con trabajo pude permanecer consciente para ver las luces rojas e intermitentes que parecían pertenecer a la ambulancia, me preocupé y analicé lo mal que podía encontrarme. Todavía no quería morir. Fue en este punto donde comencé a recordar el miedo que sentí al estar atrapado entre las llamas; el fuego amenazando con quemar mi piel y el humo entrando en mi pulmones y asfixiándome.

_- ¿Por qué vino la ambulancia? ¿Es tan grave? Senpai se ve muy asustado. Tenía planeado regresar hoy a Fukuoka. _

Me invadieron los malos recuerdos del pasado, el miedo me consumiría por completo si alguien no lo aliviaba. Senpai no soltó mi mano y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba la sujeté.

**- Por favor Senpai, n-no me dejes…**

Sentí como apretó aún más fuerte mi mano y luego de eso la luz desapareció sumergiéndome en la profunda oscuridad.

= Continuará =

¿Qué les han parecido los cambios? Espero que puedan comentar y seguirme en esta aventura hasta el final :D


	6. PELIGRO

**CAPITULO 6: PELIGRO**

POV SOUICHI

**- ¡MORINAGA! **

Grité tan fuerte que mi garganta dolió y me quedé sin aliento. Fue lo único que pude hacer pero eso no fue suficiente para impedir lo inevitable.

Observé como el automóvil lo impactó justo en su costado y luego Morinaga salió volando algunos metros. Corrí con prisa a auxiliarlo y vi que el responsable se iba cobardemente; escapó. No me fijé en su matrícula pues estaba más preocupado por saber el estado en que se encontraba Morinaga. Al estar a su lado observé que estaba muy lastimado, tenía raspones por donde quiera que viera, su pierna y brazo parecían estar en malas condiciones pero lo que más me preocupaba por sobre las demás heridas era un golpe en la cabeza y otra lesión cerca de las costillas que sangraba bastante.

**- ¡Morinaga! ¿¡Morinaga en dónde te duele!? N-no te preocupes, llamaré a la ambulancia. **

Saqué mi celular, me di cuenta de lo muro que temblaban mis manos y contacté a un hospital para que vinieran los paramédicos lo más rápido posible. Comencé a sentir que mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, estaba muy preocupado y no podía mantener tranquilo pero debía aparentar tranquilidad para él. Agaché mi mirada y volteé a otro lugar para que no me viera llorar pero era obvio, mis lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Lo escuchaba balbucear algunas palabras como "Senpai" y "Perdóname", el resto no tenía mucho sentido. También me percaté de que no podía escucharme, al parecer estaba en shock y con la mirada perdida.

**- L-lo siento… Senpai debo de irme. **

Morinaga también lloraba pero en su estado dudo que se diera cuenta.

**- ¡Idiota! ¿A dónde crees que puedes ir en ese estado?**

_- Debería de preocuparse más por sí mismo y no ser tan impulsivo ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa como para no prestar atención?_

Al tener nuestras manos entrelazadas pude sentir que su temperatura disminuía con velocidad, probablemente a causa de la lluvia, ya no sabía qué hacer y estaba entrando en pánico al ver que la ambulancia no llegaba. De pronto me invadió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de esa manera podía mantenerse en calor y aunque no me escuchara no se sentiría solo.

**- ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Me escuchaste Morinaga? ¡No voy a dejarte!**

Cuando llegó la ambulancia salieron los paramédicos para asistir a Morinaga. Tomé su teléfono de su bolsillo, lo subieron a una camilla y me dijeron que los acompañara al hospital. En ningún momento solé su mano y lentamente percibía como sus fuerzas se desvanecían pero antes de queda inconsciente me sorprendió con unas elocuentes palabras.

**- Por favor Senpai, n-no me dejes…**

_- Claro que no voy a hacerlo tonto, menos ahora que me necesitas. Sería injusto siendo tú el que me ha ayudado y apoyado tanto. Tú eras el que huía sin razón, ahora quieres volver a escapar de mí pero te ayudaré a regresar, no te dejaré marcharte sin dar pelea._

Durante el camino yo me mantuve junto a él mientras uno de los paramédicos empezaba a valorarlo y reconocía las heridas más importantes. Cuando llegamos lo ingresaron directamente al área de emergencias para valorarlo. A mí no me permitieron la entrada y tuve que quedarme en la sala de espera hasta que una enfermera se acercó a mí.

**- Buenas noches, ¿Es usted la persona que acompañaba al joven que acaban de ingresar a emergencias?**

**- ¡Sí!** Contesté mientas me ponía de pie.

**- Muy bien, ¿Es usted algún familiar del paciente? **

Ella empezó a preguntarme información básica sobre Morinaga, yo le expliqué que no era familiar pero era un amigo con el que compartía departamento. Me pidió que contactara con su familia pero eso no me iba resultar tan fácil. Pregunté por su condición pero todavía no tenía ninguna noticia, primero debían revisarlo.

**- Aún no se tiene un diagnóstico pero a simple vista la herida de mayor importancia es la que presenta en el abdomen, además del golpe que recibió en la cabeza, eso puede ser peligroso. **

Le di las gracias, iba a estar ahí así que le pedí que en cuanto tuviera alguna información hiciera favor de decirme. Luego me indicó que debía ir a recepción a llenar un formulario con los datos de Morinaga, hice lo mejor que pude con eso y cuando terminé recordé que tenía que contactar con la familia de Morinaga.

_- ¿Qué les voy a decir? "Lo siento, su hijo sufrió un accidente y no sé qué tan grave sea su situación", claro que no. Además él no tiene una buena relación con su familia y no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar. Aun así, es su familia, y deberían de estar preocupados; por lo menos si fuera mi caso lo estarían. ¿Qué debó hacer?_

Estaba por arrancarme los cabellos de la desesperación e inesperadamente sonó su celular, lo reconocía porque era un tono diferente al mío. El identificador mostraba el nombre de su hermano y entré en pánico. No estaba preparado mentalmente sobre lo que tenía que decir o como tratar con una persona tan complicada.

_- Es su hermano, tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad y contestar. Quizá está buscando a Morinaga. _

**- Moshi, moshi, ¿Tetsuhiro? ¿En dónde estás?**

**- Perdona, no soy Morinaga soy su Senpai.**

**- ¡Ah! Eres tú. **Podría saber por su tono de voz que no le daba gusto escucharme, al menos era un sentimiento mutuo, no me agradaba tratar con él. **- ¿Eso quiere decir que Tetsuhiro sigue en Nagoya?**

**- ¿Qué si sigue aquí? ¿¡Entonces tú sabías que Morinaga iba a irse!?** Pregunte molesto.

**- Sí, él iba a regresar a Fukuoka mañana. **

**- ¿Fukuoka? ¿Por qué regresaría a un sitio tan horrible? ¡Ah! Espera…** Dejé de discutir con ese tonto sin sentido. **- ¡No es momento para pelear contigo!**

**- ¿Dónde está Tetsuhiro? ¿Necesito hablar con él de algo urgente?**

**- Lo siento, eso no será posible por el momento.** En mi garganta se formaba un nudo.

Comencé a tartamudear y quebrarme al explicarle lo que sucedió. Él se alarmó, debo admitir que no esperé eso, creía más posible que cortara la llamada y se desentendiera del problema pero en su lugar me pidió los datos del hospital en donde estábamos para venir cuanto antes. Apenas le di la información que necesitaba y colgó el teléfono. Instantáneamente después me desplomé en el suelo, me abracé y estaba temblando. Creo que todo me había afectado demasiado, sentía que no podía respirar, tenía miedo de que no saliera de la sala de operaciones; perdía el control, estaba devastado. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verlo de nuevo con esa cálida y alegre sonrisa que lo caracteriza. No quería anticipar conclusiones y ser tan negativo, respiré hondo, era patético hacer un espectáculo de esta clase así que me levanté y esperé en esa solitaria sala.

Transcurrieron poco más de cuatro horas para que llegara el hermano de Morinaga. Lo saludé con desánimo y le expliqué con más detalle lo que sucedió; imaginaba que a pesar de los problemas que tenían Morinaga seguía importándole. Por desgracia no vi el rostro del conductor o la matrícula del vehículo, me preocupé por atenderlo primero y el desgraciado fue tan cobarde como para huir. Sin otro testigo, sin pruebas, no había mucho que hacer además de rogar porqué pudiera recuperarse.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y no teníamos ninguna noticia. Iba y venía de la sala por periodos de tiempo; daba vueltas por el hospital, fui por café a una de las máquinas para mitigar el sueño y también me terminé la cajetilla de cigarros. Estaba muy nervioso y la espera me torturaba. Entonces una persona en bata, un doctor, se acercó a nosotros.

**- ¿Ustedes son familiares de Morinaga Tetsuhiro-kun?** Captó nuestra atención.

**- Soy su hermano.**

**- ¿Él va a estar bien, verdad?**

Ambos estábamos desesperados por saber si se encontraba a salvo y el doctor prosiguió con una amable sonrisa.

**- Me alegra poder comunicarles que su vida ya no corre peligro…**

Fue un alivio y me quitó un gran peso de encima saber que sanaría con el tiempo. Ya estaba más tranquilo y de alguna manera agradecí que hubiera estado lloviendo; las personas suelen ser más precavidas y conducen más despacio durante las tormentas, aunque me daba rabia que aquel estúpido no se haya detenido a pesar de ver a Morinaga en el camino.

**- Es bueno escuchar eso, ¿Sabe cuándo lo darán de alta?**

**- ¡Oye idiota! ¿Hablas en serio? No han pasado ni 24 horas que tu hermano fue atropellado e ingresado al hospital y en lugar de preocuparte por su salud preguntas algo tan estúpido como eso ¿Cuál es la urgencia de llevártelo de aquí? **

Le grité muy molesto. Me irritaba lo inhumano que podía ser su hermano mayor, se supone que nuestro trabajo es cuidar y proteger a los más pequeños ¿Dónde estaba su sentido común? En su lugar estaría más interesado en saber cuándo podría verlo o saber a detalle si presentaría algún problema para su recuperación. Era un hermano muy idiota. Kunihiro me ignoró con la excusa de que no era mi problema, me enfurecí y empuñé mi mano. Estaba demasiado frustrado, molesto y preocupado como para que alguien con trajecito estuviera molestándome y tratara a mi kouhai de esa manera tan insulsa. El doctor se dio cuenta de pelea y posible golpiza que se podía dar e intervino.

**- No sé qué tipo de urgencia tengan pero por ahora Morinaga-kun debe descansar.**

**- Es lo mismo que pienso.** Dije viendo al imbécil de reojo. **- ¿Y qué tan graves fueron sus heridas?**

**- Sufrió una fractura en su pierna derecha, se torció la muñeca izquierda y la herida en el abdomen afortunadamente no fue tan profunda como para dañar un órgano vital pero si necesito de varias puntadas. También tiene múltiples raspones y algunos moretones por todo el cuerpo. Creo que Morinaga-kun tuvo suerte de que sus lesiones no fueran de gran gravedad, aun así debe estar en reposo.**

**- Ya veo.** Suspiró decepcionado.

_- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir imbécil? Creo que sin ser parte de su familia yo estaba más preocupado, ¿Eso puede ser posible? Con toda razón Morinaga había huido de personas tan frías e insensibles. Es increíble que este idiota no se preocupe por su hermano ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaba vivo porque corrió con mucha suerte? Parece que su prioridad era llevarse lejos a Morinaga pero no lo dejaré ser tan imprudente._

**- Pero eso no es todo. **Hizo una pausa mientras nos veía serio. **- Voy a ser sincero con ustedes, me preocupa el golpe que recibió en la cabeza. No puedo asegurar nada por el momento pero hay posibilidades que pueda dejar algún tipo de secuela.**

Quedé impactado, por mi cabeza pasaron un sinfín de situaciones y los peores escenarios posibles sobre secuelas que podía dejar un golpe en la cabeza; me negaba a pensar que podía suceder.

**- ¿Cuándo podríamos verlo?** Preguntó Kunihiro.

**- Me temo que por el momento no será posible. Le administramos una dosis de sedantes para disminuir el dolor y que descansara, como dije, debe estar en reposo para recuperarse. Es de madrugada y han estado aquí toda la noche ¿Por qué no van a dormir y regresan por la tarde? Tal vez para entones haya despertado y puedan entrar a verlo.**

**- Gracias por todo doctor, volveré más tarde. Con permiso. **

Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse. Se dirigía a la salida pero yo aún tenía cosas que quería preguntarle. También le agradecí al doctor, hice una reverencia y fui tras él. Poco después de salir del hospital logré alcanzarlo.

**- ¡Oye espera!... ¿Acaso estás ignorándome? ¡Dije que te detuvieras!** Lo sujeté con fuerza de su manga. **- ¿¡Estás sordo o sólo eres idiota!? Parece que a todos los Morinagas les da por escapar, es molesto. **

**- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?** Sus palabras eran respetuosas pero su cara era de completa irritación, separó mi mano apretándola bastante molesto.

**- ¿Qué asuntos tienes con Morinaga y por qué quieres llevártelo? ¿Qué le dijiste para que quisiera irse tan de repente? Porque estoy seguro que estás involucrado en todo esto. **

El idiota puso una cara de confusión y no contesto nada. Parece que pretendía seguir con su teatrito de "yo no sé nada".

- No vengas con esa cara que no te creo, sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando hablamos por teléfono me dio esa impresión y tú sabías que Morinaga iba a irse ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado que quería irse de inmediato?

**- No te interesa.** Seguía evadiendo mis preguntas y cruzaba los brazos mostrándose a la defensiva.

**- ¡Claro que lo hace! Es la única razón por la que estoy hablando con una persona tan podrida como tú, de lo contrario no perdería el tiempo aquí contigo ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Morinaga? ¿No sabes lo impulsivo que es? De no ser por esto seguiríamos como antes, estaríamos en el departamento y… Morinaga no habría sido atropellado.**

**- Puede que tengas razón. **Volteó su mirada. **- Por eso no quería involucrarlo… actúa y luego piensa. **Murmuró.

Lo veía preocupado, estaba muy serio, puede que por la situación porque era realmente grave pero me parecía sospechoso. En realidad no era tan inhumano o al menos tenía una pizca de hermandad en alguna parte muy en el fondo; se preocupó cuando se enteró de la noticia, vino lo más rápido que pudo a Nagoya y mientras esperábamos también parecía nervioso. Sin embargo, había algo extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento de que ocultaban algo grande y oscuro. Observé su expresión y sus ojos se miraban tristes; apagados como los de Morinaga.

**- Iba a mantenerme callado cuando noté que Tetsuhiro no te contó lo que pasó, imaginé que tenía sus razones para guardar silencio y quería respetar eso. No imaginé que provocaría un caos con mi llamada pero eso ya no importa, es el pasado, ahora lo principal es que se recupere. Para eso va a necesitar a alguien que lo apoye y creo que no hay nadie mejor que su compañero de departamento; cuento contigo para eso. **

**- Yo no tengo ningún problema, él ha sido muy útil todos estos años y no puede morir tan joven; lo necesito para mi investigación. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué es lo que pasa en Fukuoka?**

- ¿_Por qué siento un nudo en mi garganta y un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo? _

= Continuará =


	7. UNA TRAGEDIA TRAS OTRA

**CAPITULO 7: UNA TRAGEDIA TRAS OTRA**

POV SOUICHI

Estaba confundido, sus palabras y su actitud no hacían más que preocuparme y ponerme nervioso ¿¡Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando!? Para empeorar la situación sólo veía como su cara ponerse más y más decaída; de alguna manera triste. Entonces comenzó su explicación.

**- Hace poco llamé a Tetsuhiro por teléfono y…**

_- Claro, todo tenía sentido, su extraña actitud comenzó desde ayer que recibió de repente una llamada y luego tardó buen tiempo en regresar ¿Entonces había sido su hermano? Desde ese momento empeoró y estaba deprimido. _

**- No te pongas e interesante y continúa, ¡Estás poniéndome nervioso!**

**- Le dije que nuestro padre se había ido con otra mujer. **

POV KUNIHIRO

Las cosas en casa de mis padres están yendo de mal en peor, pensé que podía mantener al margen a Tetsuhiro pero ahora para empeorarlo papá se fue. Mamá ha estado llorando mucho y no ha querido salir de la cama por varios días, estoy angustiado. Al menos no descuida su alimentación y no puedo negarme a la petición que me hizo así que tengo que contactar con él.

**- ¿Moshi, moshi,****nii-san?**

**- Sí, soy yo Tetsuhiro. Hace mucho que no te escuchaba, no quiero robar mucho de tu tiempo así que seré directo. No hablo para darte una buena noticia pero tienes derecho a estar informado porque esto te afecta igual que a mí.**

**- ¿Pasa algo malo nii-san?**

**- Es nuestro padre. **Escuché a Tetsuhiro resoplar desde la otra línea, a él no le causaba gracias escuchar nada sobre nuestro padre por la manera en que lo trató todos estos años. **- Papá se ha ido… con otra mujer. **

**- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Cómo que se fue con otra mujer!? **Enfureció aunque no alzaba tanto su tono de voz.

**- Es justo como escuchaste. Se fue con otra mujer, al parecer era su amante de hace algún tiempo, y dejó a nuestra madre a su suerte. **

Aún no comprendía como alguien tan recto como nuestro padre cometió un acto tan indecente pero ya no confiaba tan ciegamente como antes y me daba cuenta que ambos no eran tan perfectos como siempre creí. Su matrimonio no era el de una pareja feliz y enamorada; era como si estuvieran atados no unidos.

**- ¿No era quién más se preocupaba de las apariencias, de lo que fuera a decir la gente? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Cuándo?**

**- No estoy muy seguro y no creo que sea conveniente preguntarle a mamá, ha estado deprimida desde entonces. He oído varios rumores pero tengo entendido que era una mujer con la que trabajaba y llevaban tiempo saliendo mas no puedo darte una fecha o un nombre. **

**- Es decepcionante pero no me sorprende viniendo de él. De este tipo de gente se puede esperar lo que sea, es repugnante, pero a pesar de eso… no puedo creer que fuera tan cobarde para dejar a mamá desamparada ¡Ese maldito!** Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe pero no pude identificarlo; era metálico, un bote de basura quizá.

**- Tetsuhiro debes calmarte. Sé que nuestro padre nunca tomó las mejores decisiones para ti, no te apoyo y conocemos perfectamente la historia de Masaki; prácticamente te echó del pueblo. No te culparía si lo odias a él o incluso a mí, nos lo merecemos, estás en todo tu derecho pero, por mamá, no hables así de él. Sigue siendo tu padre después de todo.**

Seguramente a nuestro padre lo odiaba pero a mamá todavía le tenía cariño; ella había sido más comprensiva con él. A pesar de para nuestra familia la apariencia y posición ante la sociedad era lo más importante, mamá a diferencia de papá, solía apoyarnos cuando tenía la oportunidad pero cedía ante nuestro padre a la orden y su mandato era la ley. Ella fue la única que ayudó a Tetsuhiro cuando ocurrió el incidente con Masaki y convenció a papá para que dejara a Tetsuhiro estudiar en una universidad fuera del pueblo. Incluso yo le di la espalda y ella permaneció a su lado.

**- E-está bien, sólo por ella.** Dijo más calmado. **- ¿Entonces qué pasará con mamá? ¿En dónde está ahora?**

**- Hay algo más de lo que debes de enterarte.** Me puse nervioso y esperaba no sonar tosco.

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

_- Va a ser duro para él pero es mejor que se entere ahora y no cuando sea demasiado tarde. _

**- ¿Nii-san?**

Traté de ordenar lo mejor que pude mis palabras pero al final la realidad es cruel.

**- M-mamá está enferma, muy enferma… está en etapa terminal. **

**- ¿Terminal…?** Su tono era bajo, muy suave, pero con la profundidad que denotaba preocupación.

**- Sé que es egoísta pedirte que vengas a cuidarla, comprendo que estás ocupado con la universidad y posiblemente con tu trabajo, pero ella insistió en que quiere verte. **

**- ¿¡Pero cómo pasó esto!? Ella siempre ha sido muy saludable. **

**- Yo tampoco lo sé, son cosas que pasan y no logramos comprender. El doctor pronóstico un par de meses pero sabes tan bien como yo que nadie conoce la hora exacta por eso está tan inquieta por verte.**

**- ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?**

- Llevaba tiempo que las cosas no iban bien en casa pero no nos enteramos sino hasta hace unos días. Ella se sintió mal, el doctor hizo algunos estudios y cuando dio el diagnostico se vino para abajo. Poco después papá se fue, creo que la noticia influyó en su decisión.

**- Se sintió tan superior al llamarme marica pero no es más que un poco hombre, ningún hombre con algo de decencia abandonaría a su mujer en un momento tan difícil.** Sus palabras me daban la impresión de que si se encontraba con papá estaba dispuesto a olvidar quien era e iba a descargar su enojo sobre él. **- ¿A dónde se fueron todos estos años de matrimonio? ¿Cómo puede abandonarla en una situación tan delicada como ésta? Sólo demuestra que nunca la amó. **

**- Lamento tener que darte tan malas noticias pero sé que de no hacerlo no me perdonarías.**

**- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sabes que ya no estoy molesto por lo de antes, lo resolvimos y aquel problema quedó en el pasado. **

Era impresionante la manera en que podía leer a la gente, era una persona muy perceptiva.

**- Pero yo no mencioné eso.**

**- Me pareció que sí, no le tomes tanta importancia. Gracias por avisarme, iré lo más pronto que pueda, hoy mismo si me es posible. **

**- Bien pero que vas a hacer con… aquel tipo rubio.**

**- ¿"Aquel tipo"? ¿Te refieres a Senpai? No te preocupes yo lo arreglaré. Ahora estoy afuera del laboratorio y tengo que regresar o me regañará. Nos vemos pronto. **Cuando pregunté por su Senpai claramente se quedó en blanco un momento y luego se puso nervioso.

_- Hubiera preferido hablar personalmente con él pero la situación me lo impide, no quiero dejar sola a mamá. Por alguna extraña razón tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo estuviera por suceder, Tetsuhiro siempre ha sido impulsivo, espero que no cometa un error y esté bien. _

POV SOUICHI

**- Así es como están las cosas. **Kunihiro finalizó con su historia.

Estaba desconcertado ante lo que acababa de contarme, no era de extrañarse que después de la llamada se pusiera tan nervioso y al entrar al laboratorio estuviera decaído. Al cerrar los ojos podía ver su cara de tristeza; esos ojos que no lloran pero esa boca que se fuerza a sonreír ¿Cuánta mala suerte podía tener una persona? Morinaga no había nacido en la familia más feliz precisamente y siempre había tenido muchos problemas, su pasado era más oscuro de lo que podía imaginarme y sus palabras no serían suficientes para hacerme entender. Pero dentro de mi ignorancia había algo que conocía a la perfección, una sensación de pérdida incomparable a cualquier otra cosa. Perder a un padre nunca es fácil, lo experimenté en carne propia y no se lo deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo. Perderlos a ambos debía ser devastador. No importa lo bestias que hayan sido sus padres, el golpe siempre es duro y que estuviera en una situación como ésta era como desperdiciar la oportunidad para arreglar los problemas. Después de que perdí a mamá pude salir adelante gracias a la responsabilidad que sentía por cuidar de mis hermanos y aunque el viejo salía constantemente a viajes por su trabajo sabía que contaba con él, con ellos; con mi familia. El apoyo incondicional estuvo y estará siempre a mi disposición ¿Pero en el caso de Morinaga no era igual, verdad?

**- ¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué siempre quiere arreglar las cosas solo? **Bajé mi cabeza y murmuré.

_- ¿Por qué ocultó algo tan importante? Puede que haya pensado que no me importaba pero estaría equivocado ¿Acaso él no se preocupa por mi familia? ¿Qué le hace pensar que no sería igual con él? Por supuesto que me importa, claro que también me preocuparía porque siempre me ha dolido que no tiene una buena relación con su familia. No sé si yo podría resolver todo el problema pero tal vez juntos… yo lo habría apoyado._

**- No sé qué razón te haya dado Tetsuhiro para irse pero como eres alguien que él aprecia mucho sería de ayuda si pudieras apóyalo en su recuperación. **

**- Me dicen tirano pero no soy un inhumano. Yo me encargo. **

_- Él está constantemente ayudando, se sobre esfuerza y también ha puesto su vida en riesgo para proteger lo que más amo; a mi familia. No soy ningún ingrato para no regresarle el favor cuando me necesita. Cuando tuvimos el problema con el acosador él no dudó un segundo para ayudar, a pesar de que dudé de sus intenciones, él me demostró que también estaba ahí; me demostró que no le importaba llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Aunque seguía siendo un idiota descuidado. _

**- Dadas las condiciones Tetsuhiro no podrá viajar en un tiempo. Luego de asegurarme de que esté bien y haya despertado regresaré a Fukuoka con mi madre. En estos momentos, como indicó el doctor, va a necesitar reposo para recuperarse así que me encargaré de nuestra madre para que no se preocupe. Pasaré al hospital alrededor del mediodía, así que estamos en contacto. **Con esa última frase se despidió y se fue.

Yo me dirigí al departamento. Era un lugar solitario sin nadie que me recibiera o que estuviera constantemente sobre mí. Se sentí frío, faltaba calor humano; faltaba Morinaga. Me asusté al notar mis ropas ensangrentadas y al palparlas todavía estaban un poco húmedas, debido a todo lo ocurrido lo había olvidado y no las cambié.

_- Espero no resfriarme, no tengo tiempo para eso. _

Me quité la ropa y la puse a lavar. No era tan habilidoso como Morinaga, él hacía cosas innecesarias pero la ropa siempre tenía un agradable olor, a mí me bastaba con que estuviera limpia. Tomé un baño caliente para quitar el frío en mi cuerpo y relajarme. Me puse mi pijama y antes de entrar a mi habitación observé la de Morinaga por unos minutos; oscuridad y una puerta entreabierta. Ese cuarto traía demasiados recuerdos a mi mente aunque no me sentía tan orgulloso de todos ellos. Vacilé, mis piernas se movieron sin mi permiso y para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba sobre su cama. Olía a él mientras mis pensamientos me atormentaban por estar en un lugar donde no debía estar; era prohibido. La preocupación y soledad me invadieron mientras jalé una almohada y la abracé con rencor. Me quedé dormido.

-.-.-.-.-

**- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Once de la mañana? ¡Ya es muy tarde!**

Al despertar me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que estaba en su habitación y encima abrazando una de sus almohadas. Vi el reloj, me apresuré y me vestí. Tenía que estar ahí lo antes posible pues quería estar ahí cuando Morinaga despertara. Apenas desayuné un pan con un café y salí corriendo; detestaba lo mucho que hacía preocuparme por él.

_- ¿Por qué tiene que invadir mis pensamientos a su antojo?_

En el hospital su hermano ya estaba esperando por la autorización del doctor para ver a Morinaga, me puso al tanto de lo que había pasado y aunque todavía estaba durmiendo íbamos a poder entrar un momento. El doctor nos hizo una seña para que lo acompañáramos y nos guío hasta el cuarto en donde descansaba. Se nos permitiría la entrada a ambos pero nos advirtió de que no debíamos forzarlo a despertar o alterarlo, no debía de estresarse por ningún motivo. Pasamos y pudimos observar lo lastimado que estaba. Tenía varios moretones y raspaduras, justo como dijo el médico. Su pierna estaba enyesada y tenía vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo. Me dolía verlo de esa manera, ahora era cuando extrañaba su sonrisa para animarme. Deseaba que abriera los ojos y me molestara con la personalidad tan retorcida que tiene como siempre lo ha hecho; invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Como si Dios estuviera escuchando mis plegarias empezó a moverse y luego abrió sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, gimió en dolor y su cara era de confusión. Giró ligeramente su cabeza pero no creo que haya podido observar por completo la habitación.

**- D-duele.** Intentó mover la mano que se había torcido pero la sensación de dolor ya no se lo permitió. **- ¿Qué hago aquí?** Volteó alrededor y cuando notó nuestras presencias nos vio curioso.

**- No es buena idea que te muevas, el médico dijo que tenías que estar en reposo ¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer fuiste muy descuidado, sufriste un atropello y la ambulancia nos trajo aquí; es un hospital.** Me acerqué bastante aliviado porque parecía estar muy bien, era el mismo Morinaga. **- Estaba muy preocupado de que algo malo…** Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías como un acto inconsciente y él reaccionó asustado. Retiró su mano como pudo y se puso a la defensiva.

**- Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos? **

Sus palabras me hirieron y me regresaron a la realidad. Ese golpe en la cabeza estaba presentando secuelas.

POV MORINAGA

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y algo adormilado, como si hubiera dormido por un largo tiempo. Abrí lentamente mis ojos pero sólo vi dos sombras hasta que mi vista se aclaró y observé a dos personas frente a mí. De ambos únicamente reconocía a mi hermano, la otra persona era un extraño y por si fuera poco no tenía la menor idea de lo que lo que hacían ahí o de lo que yo hacía aquí. Según recordaba estaba próximo a casarse, no tenía asuntos conmigo y yo no tenía nada que hablar con él. Traté de mover mi mano para sobar mi cabeza porque dolía pero me encontré con un dolor punzante y constante en mi muñeca. Era como si se hubiera torcido, apenas moví unos centímetros de mi cuerpo y éste también dolía mucho. Entonces analicé con cuidado esa habitación y me di cuenta que no la conocía, era un lugar extraño, más amplió que mi cuarto en el departamento.

**- ¿Qué hago aquí?** Observé a mí alrededor y parecía ser un hospital. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me encontraba en un hospital?

_- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo? ¿Irme de casa? No, eso pasó hace algunas semanas o eso creo. Mis recuerdos están muy borrosos. Me parece que anoche estaba en el bar donde trabaja Hiroto-kun, probablemente tomé más de la cuenta porque me siento muy extraño y no logró recordar casi nada. Ayer salí con alguien del bar, no me dijo su nombre pero no me interesaba porque no pensaba volver a contactar con él. Fuimos a un hotel o eso habría sido lo normal, no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí ¿Por qué en un hospital? En verdad me excedí con los tragos pero antes nunca había llegado a tanto. Estoy muy asustado, no sé lo que me pasó. _

Enseguida la persona que no conocía se acercó a mí y a pesar de que nunca antes la había visto, por alguna razón, al verla me dolía el pecho y me invadían unas enormes ganas de llorar. Él me recordaba a Masaki-san en cierto modo o mejor dicho, producía un efecto adormecedor que me hacía olvidarme de él; me hacía pensar en mi futuro pero sin ningún temor.

_- ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar? Deja vu, puede ser la palabra que mejor describa mi cabeza en este momento. Es como si fuera un reencuentro pero no lo he visto antes. Creo que recordaría a una persona tan atractiva como él; tiene la sensación de ser alguien inolvidable. _

**- No es buena idea que te muevas, el médico dijo que tenías que estar en reposo ¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer fuiste muy descuidado, sufriste un atropello y la ambulancia nos trajo aquí; es un hospital.**

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál atropelló? ¿A mí? No recuerdo nada de eso. _

Mientras más se acercaba mi corazón iba acelerándose, no entendía porque me producía esta sensación en la primera impresión y al mismo tiempo me aterraba. Verlo preocuparse por mí sin siquiera conocernos me hizo sentir muy extraño, era un lindo gesto que valoraba mucho en las personas.

_- ¿Alguien se preocupa por mí? ¿Esa mirada escondida tras sus lentes? ¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Es esto… amor? ¡No! _

No me podía permitir cometer el mismo error dos veces, me había hecho una promesa a mí mismo; no me volvería a enamorar.

_- El amor sólo causa mucho dolor, no quiero pasar por un proceso tan doloroso otra vez, no más. _

A pesar de que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y me sentía sonrojar, en mi cabeza había muchas contradicciones. Cuando sujetó mi mano sentí una fuerte punzada en el corazón, como si fuera a salirse o a romperse. Me separé de él de inmediato.

**- Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos? **

**- ¿E-eh? No estés jugando conmigo, no es gracioso. **

Se tensó y puso nervioso. Su cara pasó de alivio a confusión en cuestión de segundos. Por la forma en que me hablaba parecía que nos conociéramos de años, tenía mucha confianza, pero yo no lo conocía.

**- Perdón si te ofendí pero nunca antes te había visto. Además el accidente del que hablas yo no lo recuerdo, es cierto que bebí mucho anoche en el bar pero el dolor de cabeza no se siente como una gran resaca. **

Se quedó boquiabierto por mi confesión, no estaba mintiendo y él tampoco parecía estar haciéndolo. Al ver que las cosas no marchaban bien nii-san intervino.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes Tetsuhiro?**

**- Bien pero me extraña que hayas venido de tan lejos sólo para preguntar si estoy bien, una llamada habría bastado ¿O es que tienes otros asuntos conmigo? **Alcé una de mis cejas desconfiando en todo lo que salía de su boca.

_- ¿Por qué finge su angustia? Apenas unos meses atrás nos humillo a Masaki-san y a mí de la peor manera, creí que no lo vería en un largo tiempo, esto debe ser obra de mis padres porque él no vendría voluntariamente ¿No recuerda que por su culpa Masaki-san estuvo internado en el hospital? No he podido verlo desde entonces pero sé que está bien, puedo sentirlo. _

**- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy preocupado por ti y…**

**- Si claro, ¡Al igual que te preocupaste hace unos meses por Masaki-san! **Lo interrumpí porque sus mentiras estaban colmando mi paciencia.

**- ¿Hace unos meses?**

Acabó con mi paciencia y sin querer hablé demás. Odiaba a la gente hipócrita pero tenía que mantener la boca cerrada o en un error podía revelar el secreto de Masaki-san y nunca podría perdonármelo. Pensaba cargar con eso hasta mi tumba.

**- O-olvida lo que dije no es importante. Apreció tu consideración por tomar un tren y hacer el inmenso esfuerzo en venir a cumplir con las órdenes de nuestros padres para saber si estaba bien. Me siento perfecto ¿Ves? Así que por favor te pido que te retires, no quiero discutir problemas personales enfrente de extraños. **

Bajé la mirada para que no se percatara de mis ojos llorosos. Cada vez que veía a mi hermano, escuchaba los gritos resonando en mi cabeza, la interminable disculpa de Masaki-san y lo imaginaba cortando sus venas. Me resultaba demasiado doloroso.

- ¿A quién le llamas extraño? Yo soy…

Estuvo cerca de tomar mi mano pero antes de que lo hiciera lo detuve.

**- Y por favor, le pido a usted que también haga favor de retirarse. Me alegra que se preocupe por mi salud pero le aseguro que no es necesario ¿Probablemente usted me ayudó durante el percance llamando a la ambulancia? Se lo agradezco de corazón. Le aseguro que en cuanto me den de alta iré a mi departamento y seguiré las indicaciones del doctor pero ahora quiero privacidad. **

Prácticamente lo corrí cacheteándolo con guante blanco pero si continuaba junto a mí definitivamente iba a ser peligroso.

_- Tiene que irse o… terminaré enamorándome. _

POV SOUICHI

_- ¿Qué son todas estas tonterías que está diciendo? ¿Por qué parece que no me recuerda? ¡Tengo que llamar al médico!_

Me pidió que lo dejara solo pero definitivamente no era una opción, no viéndolo en el estado en el que estaba. A su hermano de igual manera le estaba hablando muy a la defensiva y agresivo, estoy seguro que estaba enojado con él pero no entendía porque.

**- Lo siento pero aunque me lo pidas no voy a dejarte solo. **

Se me quedó viendo, percibía sus ganas de llorar, luego su hermano se acercó a mí y susurrando dijo que llamaría al doctor. Se fue por unos minutos, fue incomodo esperar en una habitación donde nadie hablaba y era difícil afrontar su mirada. No era de las personas a las que les gustaba conversar pero Morinaga sí y era anormal ver simplemente la cara de tonto que ponía.

**- Aquí está el doctor.** Le abrió el paso.

**- Buenas tardes. Me informaron que el paciente despertó hace unos minutos pero parece tenemos algunos "problemitas" ¿Verdad?**

Se aproximó a Morinaga y dijo que debíamos salir para que pudiera practicarle un chequeo de rutina y hacerle algunas preguntas. Antes de salir pude notar que Morinaga se esforzaba por levantar su cabeza y seguirme con la mirada hasta que desapareciera. Esperar era desesperante, di varias vueltas de un lado al otro, no podía mantenerme quieto y tenía ganas de fumar un cigarro pero tampoco quería separarme de esa puerta. Kunihiro sólo se recargó contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y moviendo rítmicamente uno de sus pies; su impaciencia era silenciosa. Una vez que concluyó el chequeo y vi al doctor quería entrar de nuevo a ver a Morinaga pero antes nos pidió que cooperáramos con él para poder tener su diagnóstico final.

**- ¡Perdió la memoria! **

Era algo obvio por lo que ya nos había advertido pero era duro de confirmarlo. No podía aceptar que Morinaga me hubiera olvidado; no ese idiota con la retorcida mentalidad de guardar cada uno de mis secretos en su cabeza.

Continúo diciéndonos que el problema se encontraba en los lóbulos temporales, los responsables de almacenar las memorias. Durante el accidente, el golpe que sufrió había afectado esa parte en su cerebro pero no podía decir en qué medida sino hasta examinarlo mejor. Le había hecho las preguntas posteriores a la revisión y le pidió que descansara, que no se alterara o eso podía empeorar su estado. Nos pidió que lo acompañáramos para también hacernos unas preguntas que le ayudarían a tener una mejor visión de la problemática y medir con más exactitud cuánto era el daño.

Nos hicieron el cuestionario por turnos, primero pasó su hermano. Al llegar mi turno, como vivíamos juntos, me preguntaron varias cosas sobre su vida diaria. Fue sencillo de contestar porque no eran preguntas tan complicadas; incluso para mí, una persona que no suele involucrarse tanto en los asuntos de los demás. Evite tanto como pude la parte privada de nuestra relación, no quería interferir con la investigación del médico pero me expuse lo menos posible. Como lo conocía desde hacer algún tiempo me preguntaron sobre su comportamiento del pasado en comparación con el de ahora. Por último me preguntaron sobre los acontecimientos recientes más importantes y al mencionar sobre los sueños que había tenido y los problemas con su familia el doctor hizo varias anotaciones en su libreta. Unos minutos después de que terminó con las entrevistas nos hizo pasar a ambos a su consultorio. Tomamos asiento y reveló lo que encontró.

**- He comparado sus respuestas con las de Morinaga-kun y en efecto no tengo duda de lo que ocurre. **

**- ¿Entonces qué pasa con mi hermano?**

**- Tiene amnesia sistematizada; causada por el accidente, estrés, fatiga y las situaciones con las que ha tenido que lidiar los últimos días.**

**- ¿A qué se refiere con sistematizada? **Preguntó Kunihiro.

**- Es una amnesia algo complicada. El paciente que la padece pierde los recuerdos relacionados con un área específica de su desempeñó o de sus relaciones interpersonales; en este caso es la relación con su familia y amigos. Aun así mantiene intactos los demás recuerdos; por ejemplo, el recuerda que asiste a la universidad y mantiene todos sus conocimientos y habilidades. Esto normalmente ocurre como mecanismo de defensa del cerebro. Les explicaré con más detalle: En esta situación, Morinaga-kun me contó que no recuerda algún tipo de relación con Tatsumi-kun como tampoco recuerda lo que ha sucedido con su familia. Sus últimos recuerdos son de un tiempo diferente a lo que ha vivido los pasados días.**

**- ¿Entonces no me recuerda? Para él no existo.** Murmuré. **- ¿¡Y va a recuperarse!? ¿Sus recuerdos pueden volver?**

**- Como cualquier tipo de amnesia el tiempo tiene la última palabra. Aunque usualmente ésta suele ser pasajera, por ahora hay que esperar.**

**- ¿Entonces que va a suceder con Tetsuhiro?**

**- Mi recomendación es que por el momento eviten darle noticias fuertes o que causen un gran impacto en él y en sus recuerdos. Él tendrá que ir recordando a su propio ritmo y es de suma importancia que no interfieran con este proceso porque podría ser contraproducente, incluso si él pregunta no deben de darle ninguna pista. Por último, ¿Me comentaron que está viviendo con usted, no es así?** Se dirigió a mí.

**- Sí ¿Hay algo malo en eso?** Tenía miedo de que Morinaga tuviera que quedarse en el hospital y no pudiera regresar conmigo a casa.

**- Ninguno, creo podría ser un beneficio el que esté interactuando con alguien cercano y realizando sus actividades diarias ayudaría a su recuperación. Sin embargo, como no lo recuerda va a ser difícil que quiera acceder a irse con usted. Por favor, si va a convencerlo de alguna manera no le dé detalles importantes. **

**- Comprendo, así lo haré. **

Después de discutir un poco más el tema el doctor nos comentó que Morinaga podía ser dado de alta dentro de una semana, entonces salimos del consultorio algo decaídos.

_- ¿¡Qué se supone que debería hacer!?_

Sentía que estaba llegando a mi límite pero sabía que esto sólo era el principio de varios problemas y desacuerdos. Tenía que ser fuerte para afrontar esta situación y que no se saliera de control. Debía encontrar la manera de ayudar a Morinaga incluso si no me recordaba, él no se hubiera detenido por algo tan simple como eso, si yo estuviera en su lugar él seguramente se quedaría día y noche afuera de mi habitación si hacía falta para convencerme. Era un extraño que intentaría ganar su confianza, viendo el panorama conmigo hubiera resultado mucho peor, confiaba en su amabilidad; confiaba en que iba a recordarme.

_- ¡Esta vez ganaste idiota! Te fuiste mucho más lejos de lo que mis manos pueden llegar, te saliste con la tuya, por primera vez escapaste pero prepárate porque pienso traerte de regreso cueste lo que cueste. _

= Continuará =


	8. EMPEZAR DE CERO

**CAPITULO 8: EMPEZAR DE CERO**

POV SOUICHI

_- ¡No me recuerda! _

Sentí como me hizo falta el aire al escuchar el diagnostico final del médico por lo que al salir del consultorio recargué mi mano un momento sobre la pared. Traté de evitar las lágrimas así que respiré profundo y ahogué mis lágrimas en silencio.

_- ¿Por qué soy al único que ha olvidado?_

Vi a Kunihiro consternado al igual que yo, también pasaba por una situación difícil, iba a tener que apartar a Morinaga de los problemas hasta que fuera capaz de afrontarlos esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Luego de que nos tranquilizamos decidimos volver a la habitación de Morinaga y al entrar lo vimos con una cara bastante preocupada. No me sorprendía, había pasado por muchas cosas y él no recordaba nada, era obvio que estaba asustado y sentía desconfianza.

**- H-hola, ya regresamos.** Me anuncié cerrando la puerta.

_- ¿Por qué rayos me estoy poniendo tan nervioso? ¿Hemos vivido juntos por un largo tiempo y me pongo nervioso por un simple saludo? _

Realmente no sabía cómo tratar con él, era como si fuera una persona diferente aunque no había cambiado en nada; no conocía su pasado y ahora se encontraba inmerso en él. Cuando lo conocí hace cerca de cinco años no me había sentido tan inseguro, no le tomé importancia, no me preocupaban todas las cosas que ahora lo hacen. Aunque no fuera de mi agrado tenía que mostrarle mucha más paciencia, no debía explotar mi mal carácter o podría asustarlo y alejarlo de mí.

_- ¡Eso jamás! _

En cualquier otra situación lo habría golpeado o le hubiera gritado las verdades en la cara y de alguna manera se arreglaría la situación pero éste no era el caso. Si lo molestaba de alguna forma o le causaba una mala impresión ahora le sería fácil alejarse de mí sin tener que dar una explicación y sin que pudiera detenerlo. Él fue quien en repetidas ocasiones me pidió quedarse a mi lado pero en el fondo estaba consciente de que yo lo necesitaba tanto como él de mí ¿Si me rogaba por quedarse porque siempre buscaba huir?

_- ¿Qué haría si decidiera alejarse de mí?_

Ni pensarlo.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes Tetsuhiro?**

**- Ya te había dicho que bien, gracias por preguntar, pero pensé que ya no regresarían. **Contestó indiferente.

Al voltear a ver a su hermano vi como agacho su cabeza.

_- Tal parece que Morinaga no sólo se olvidó de mí._

A pesar de que en el pasado estuve furioso por la manera en que agredía y trataba fríamente a Morinaga ellos arreglaron sus diferencias. Me impresionó la prisa con la que se presentó al saber del accidente de su hermano pero él había cambiado; sólo en los peores momentos es cuando te das cuenta a quienes les importas. Su relación no era la mejor pero mejoró y parecían más cercanos.

**- No vine a incomodarte, estaba por irme y regresé para despedirme, estaré en contacto. **

**- Por favor no te tomes la molestia, no es necesario.** Se notaba que lo hacía a manera de burla y de modo sarcástico.

Kunihiro mostró una cara diferente, una que antes no había visto; culpa. Quizá pensaba que era lo que se merecía. Luego de eso se marchó, no sin antes advertirme que también estaría en contacto conmigo para estar informado de su progreso. Me deseo suerte; iba a necesitar de un milagro.

POV MORINAGA

**- ¿Su nombre es Tatsumi Souichi? **Hablaba de una manera muy respetuosa y formal pues no tenía la confianza de siempre.

**- Sí, mucho gusto.** Hice una pequeña reverencia después de mi presentación.

**- ¿De dónde dice que nos conocemos? **

**- ¡De la universidad!... ¿Acaso no estás prestando atención a lo que estoy diciendo?** Y ahí terminaba mi paciencia.

**- Lo siento, e-es algo extraño para mí. **

Me quedé meditando por un momento intentando recordar lo que esta persona me contaba, estaba confundido porque yo asistía a la universidad y no estaba seguro de haberlo visto; me hacía dudar. Cuando desperté creí estar seguro de lo que había hecho el día de ayer pero después del interrogatorio del doctor ya no era así, me quedé analizando mis memorias y no distinguía entre el ayer y lo que pasó hace varias semanas; todos mis recuerdos estaban revueltos y no les encontraba total sentido. Algunas impresiones eran más claras que otras, imágenes, sonidos, olores; pero al mismo tiempo olvidaba algo importante.

Escuché decir al doctor algo referente a la amnesia pero no me sentía de esa manera, me sentía normal aunque está persona que no conocía se presentaba ante mí contándome cosas que eran extrañas; era como escuchar una historia de mi vida donde estuve ausente ¿Era la resaca? ¿No, no era una resaca? Si realmente tenía amnesia por ahora me tenía sin cuidado. Por mucho tiempo era lo que había deseado; pero aun así, mi deseo no se cumplió de la manera que yo quería, anhelaba olvidar a la persona que más amaba y aun así seguía recordando a Masaki-san.

**- ¿Qué tanto me miras? Me pones nervioso. **

**- D-disculpa, no era mi intención. **

Mis mejillas se coloraron, no me di cuenta que estaba viéndolo tan fijamente y él obviamente se sintió incómodo. Noté que él también se sonrojó y evadía mi mirada, posiblemente estaba imaginando cosas o pensando demasiado. Tenía la impresión de que este tal "Tatsumi" sabía mucho más de mí de lo que me decía. No quería estar cerca de él, me daba miedo volver a caer y no lograr levantarme.

_- ¿No le dije que se fuera?_

**- Perdone, no le he preguntado cómo debería de llamarlo, usted es mayor y obviamente mi superior en la escuela ¿Debería de llamarlo "Senpai"? **

**- ¿P-por qué la pregunta? **

**- No quiero ser grosero pero llamarlo "Tatsumi-san" suena un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Siento que no es lo correcto, para mí suena extraño e inapropiado para usted.**

**- "Senpai" está bien y no me gusta que hables tan formal. Nos teníamos confianza así que no hace falta tanta palabrería innecesaria, es cansado. **

Dudé un poco pero si siendo mayor no le importaba podía estar más relajado.

**- Está bien Senpai, entonces, es un gusto. Espero poder aprender mucho de ti. **

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo estar cerca de él me tranquilizaba.

**- ¡Ah! Por cierto ¿Senpai, tú sabes en dónde está mi celular? Quiero llamar a un amigo pero no lo veo por ningún lado.**

**- Y-yo lo tengo, lo guardé por ti. **Repentinamente se puso nervioso.

**- Eres muy amable ¿Podrás entregármelo por favor?**

**- La batería se agotó así que no lo tengo conmigo. Además ya es tarde ¿No crees que sería mejor llamarlo mañana?**

_- ¿Tiene mi celular como rehén? Suena sospechoso._

**- Creo que tienes razón, no quiero causarle una molestia llamando tan tarde. **

**- Vendré mañana por la tarde con tu celular ¿Por ahora descansa, si? **

No insistí más con el teléfono porque noté lo nervioso que se puso en cuanto lo mencioné, estaba ocultándome algo. No entendía sus motivos pero si prometió venir mañana iba a confiar en eso, en el peor de los casos podía pedir prestado el teléfono del hospital por unos minutos. Se despidió, se encaminó a la salida y reafirmó nuevamente que vendría.

Estuve despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, no podía dormir aunque me dijeran que debía descansar, simplemente no podía. En cuanto Senpai se fue comencé a pensar en cosas negativas, sucedía con frecuencia, mis propios pensamientos me dominaban y torturaban. No me venía bien la soledad, crecía la necesidad de emborracharme hasta perder la consciencia; embriagarme hasta el olvido. Se convirtió en un mal hábito el salir por la noche y no regresar a dormir a mi departamento. Una vez que ingresé a la universidad tuve que reducir mis ligues nocturnos pero los fines de semana o cuando tenía demasiado tiempo libre tenía mis recaídas; era lo que recordaba. Tenía que recurrir a este vicio constantemente o terminaba pensando en Masaki-san, su traición me dolió más de lo que pude admitir y a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo. No podía culparlo porque él también sufría. Cada vez que evocaba su disculpa y que en mis oídos resonaba esa última llamada en la que pretendía despedirse me podía a llorar; era un quejido silencioso donde las lágrimas se escurrían como si conocieran el camino y viajaban con lentitud. Sólo pude conciliar el sueño cuando me cansé de sufrir; cuando la luna bajó y estaba por ocultarse más allá de las montañas.

Al día siguiente, poco antes del mediodía, Senpai tomó un descanso en la universidad y vino a visitarme.

_- Le estoy causando muchas molestias._

**- ¿Senpai no te estás esforzando demasiado? Hubiera sido mejor que vinieras después de terminar con tus clases, no era necesario venir a la hora del almuerzo.**

**- ¡Tú enfócate en recuperarte y no hagas más preguntas!**

Me entregó mi celular justo como prometió y, como no contaba con mucho tiempo, luego de que trajeran mi comida se marchó. Gracias a Senpai pude llamar a mi amigo más cercano, Hiroto-kun, hablar con él me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir un poco más seguro estar en contacto con alguien a quien recordaba perfectamente. No sentí diferencia alguna mientras conversaba con él, me escuchó y me aconsejó como era costumbre. Confiaba plenamente en él, podía contarle lo que fuera y sabía que contaría con su apoyo. Mientras le contaba la situación que vivía en el hospital demarré algunas lágrimas y me consoló, todo era confuso y estaba aterrado. Conforme fue avanzando nuestra conversación lo noté un poco distanciado, nos conocíamos bastante bien y me daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Me escuchó, me aconsejó pero no opinó mucho del tema; sus sugerencias eran interrogantes más que respuestas directas "¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Eso te parece bien? ¿Entonces qué impresión te causó? ¿Es así como lo recuerdas?" No afirmaba o desmentía nada, era como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras y me pusiera a prueba. No desconfiaba de él pero era incómodo.

Todos los días transcurrieron casi de la misma forma; Senpai venía por las tardes, noches o en ocasiones al mediodía a visitarme; yo seguía insistiendo en que no tenía que tomarse tantas molestias pero lo que recibía era un regaño de su parte. Fue como me di cuenta que éramos cercanos y se preocupaba por mí. Aunque nunca hablábamos mucho me alegraba cuando me visitaba pues no me gustaba estar solo por largos periodos de tiempo; incluso trajo un libro muy interesante en el que pude concentrarme y dejarme llevar. Fue muy amable al prestármelo y me confesó que era uno de sus favoritos. Por otra parte, Hiroto-kun estuvo ocupado y sólo charlaba con él por celular, me animó escucharlo decir que haría un espacio y me visitaría pronto.

Era sábado por la noche y me comunicó el doctor que sería mi último día en el hospital pues mañana por la tarde me darían el alta. Me entusiasmé al escuchar buenas noticias, deseaba salir del hospital porque a decir verdad era muy aburrido no hacer nada y entristecía cuando vagaba por mis recuerdos. Con emoción pensé en lo que haría a partir de mañana pero de pronto esa felicidad se fue, iba a regresar a un departamento vacío; en pocas palabras a la soledad. Apreté mis puños arrugando la sabana de mi cama y entonces tocaron la puerta. Senpai llegó puntual como todos los días.

**- Buenas ¿Todavía no has muerto verdad?**

**- Claro que no.** Reí por su comentario. **- Pero si muriera seguramente la autopsia revelaría que la causa fue el aburrimiento.**

**- Es tu culpa por no aceptar que trajera otro de mis libros. Lo mejor en estos casos es cultivar lo más que puedas tu mente ¿No tienes muchas otras opciones, sabes? **Senpai se miraba tan enérgico como siempre. No tarde en darme cuenta lo mucho que le apasionaba el conocimiento; primero lo noté al leer el libro tan complicado que trajo y después por la manera en que se expresaba de su trabajo, podía emocionarse con facilidad y le gustaba discutir sobre temas afines. Esa manera de ser suya me agradaba. **- Pero eso se solucionará ¿Mañana te dan de alta, no es así?**

**- Ah… s-sí. **Traté de mostrar una media sonrisa que no reflejaba lo que sentía.

_- Parece que regresaré a mis días de soledad._

**- ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué pones esa cara!? **Su ceño se frunció.

**- ¿Q-qué cara? Yo no hice ninguna cara.**

Entonces se acercó a mí evidentemente enojado y me golpeó muy fuerte con uno de sus dedos en mi frente. No pensé que fuera a ser tan doloroso pero mi frente se puso roja.

**- ¡Auch! ¿¡Senpai por qué eres tan malo conmigo!?** Se me salieron dos lagrimitas mientras sobaba mi frente.

**- Si no quieres que te golpee entonces no pongas esa cara frente a mí otra vez. **Me señaló amenazante.

_- ¿Qué cara? Acaso… ¿Cómo puede leer mis pensamientos con tanta facilidad? En verdad debe conocerme muy bien._

Mientras lo veía venir día tras día me preguntaba por qué lo hacía, ciertamente no éramos extraños o por lo menos eso me decía, pero jamás pensé que fuéramos tan cercanos o que se preocuparía tanto por mí. Pasaba mucho de su tiempo aquí y en la universidad ¿Acaso no tenía a nadie que lo esperara en casa? Durante el día me atrapaba a mí mismo pensando en él, por lo que dejaba mis problemas a un lado y no me deprimía en esos momentos. Él representaba un misterio muy tentador con una personalidad inusual, agresiva y directa, pero agradable una vez que lo conocías. Quería saber de él, aprender de él, porque después de todo éramos cercanos en esa otra vida que no conozco, al menos me trababa de esa manera.

_- Esto es peligroso._

Esa noche tuve un sueño insólito, increíble pero que provocaba una sensación de calidez. Era como si estuviera viendo una película de mi vida, fragmentos de memorias pérdidas que para mí no tenían sentido, simples escenas de una vida cotidiana tranquila y Senpai siempre aparecía en ellas. Senpai y yo caminando, platicando, trabajando en un laboratorio, comiendo en un comedor; las imágenes eran de mi facultad. En mi sueño aparecían muchas otras personas a las que conocía, amigos, compañeros y profesores, pero su presencia era efímera. Me dio la impresión de que pasé mucho tiempo de los últimos años junto a él. Yo aparecía siempre con una gran sonrisa, una genuina, tanto que podía percibirla y hacerla mía. Este sentimiento sólo se daba cuando estaba cerca de él ¿Por qué?

De pronto desperté pero el sol todavía se escondía, era de madrugada. Volteé a mi lado al sentir un bulto y ahí estaba él, era Senpai, estaba dormido en una de las sillas junto a la cama y estaba recostado en ésta. Días pasados había dormido bastante así que no tenía sueño y me quedé observando como dormía. Me invadieron las ganas por acariciar su cabello, deslizar mis dedos sobre su mano y luego sujetarla, iba a hacerlo pero de la nada comenzó a moverse y me asustó.

**- rinaga… Morinaga…** Susurró mientras volvía a acomodarse.

_- ¿Mi nombre? ¿Senpai está soñando conmigo?_

-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ahora él había sido una persona muy seria, no era de los que bromeaban repentinamente pero ahora no podía creer que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

**- ¿¡Juntos!? ¿¡Has dicho juntos!?** Estaba por arrancarme los cabellos por la impresión.

**- Sí y no tienes porqué gritar idiota. **

**- ¿Pero cuándo sucedió? Es imposible.**

**- Digamos que desde hace algún tiempo… y aunque yo también pienso que es imposible siento decirte que no es así. **

Al despertarse Senpai dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de un tema muy importante. Antes de iniciar me condicionó con que no debía de hacer muchas preguntas al respecto y que no lo cuestionara ¿Cómo esperaba que aceptara esta noticia así como así? Prácticamente acababa de conocerlo y ahora me enteraba que compartíamos departamento; al menos confirmaba lo que sospechaba, a Senpai le faltaba tacto al hablar. Me sentí como si me hubiera ausentado de mi propia vida por un largo tiempo.

_- ¿Q-qué tipo de relación solíamos tener?_

**- ¡Pero yo estaba viviendo solo!**

**- ¡Exacto! Estás entendiendo, tú estabas viviendo solo, ahora compartes departamento conmigo. **Movía sus manos para explicarme pero en realidad se burlaba de mí como si tratara con un niño; y no cualquiera, uno retrasado.** - ¡Acaso te molesta vivir conmigo! Déjame decirte que no eras el mejor compañero de cuarto y no me ves quejándome. **¿Por qué sentía como si fuera una mentira piadosa?

_- Creo que estoy haciéndolo enojar. _

**- N-no me malinterpretes, no es lo que quise decir ¿Pero y mis cosas…? **

**- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Todo está en el departamento… ¿Entonces nos vamos?**

**- Espera un momento ¿Qué? ¿¡Ahora!?**

Llevé una de mis manos a mi frente por el dolor de cabeza que causaba el procesar la información.

_- ¿Senpai? ¿Y yo? ¿Viviendo juntos?_

Esto me caía de sorpresa, es verdad que no gustaba estar solo pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente en este momento que trato de recuperarme de una decepción amorosa tengo que irme a vivir con otra persona? Un hombre y encima no uno cualquiera, uno atractivo. El destino podía llegar a ser muy generoso y cruel al mismo tiempo ¿Éste era el árbol de la fruta prohibida que me obligaría a salir del paraíso? ¿O uno que me sacaría del infierno? El riesgo para averiguarlo era muy alto.

**- No puedo irme a vivir contigo, preferiría no causarte molestias y buscar otro lugar por mi cuenta.**

**- ¿Por qué no? **Me veía fijamente, analizando cada detalle de lo que decía.

_- ¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo se lo explico sin caer en su juego?_

Lo pensé demasiado y él me interrumpió.

**- No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Tú vienes conmigo y punto.**

**- ¿Eh? ¡No Senpai, espera!**

Luego de firmar algunos papeles y hablar con el doctor por fin salimos del hospital.

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un secuestro?_

Afuera nos esperaba un taxi. Senpai me llevaba prácticamente arrastrando desde que puse un pie fuera de la camilla hasta subir al carro; me obligó a sentarme en la silla de ruedas y como no podía levantarme a voluntad él corrió hasta la salida para que no pudiera escapar o pedir ayuda. El conductor se impresionó de vernos y noté que de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte; tal vez Senpai si se veía como un secuestrador. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, observé por la ventana el condominio y no todavía no podía creer que viviera con él pues el vecindario no parecía familiar. Me ayudó a bajar del taxi y aunque me ofrecí a pagar por él Senpai se negó. Afortunadamente mi recuperación fue rápida, la muñeca ya no dolía, con la herida tenía que tener más cuidado pero estaba casi curada y ahora el único problema era mi pierna fracturada; tenía que usar muletas para moverme. Estando frente al edificio traté de observar con cuidado el lugar y aprender en donde estaba cada cosa. Miré de un lado al otro y como esperaba no reconocí nada, era mi primera vez ahí.

**- Es aquí. Si no recuerdas nada no te presiones, ya te acostumbraras. **

Subí las escaleras con ayuda de Senpai y luego entramos a un departamento. Hice una nota mental de cuál era el nuestro y en que piso se encontraba. Al abrir la puerta noté que ese lugar si me parecía familiar, no podía explicar por qué pero me parecía cálido, era un sitio agradable para vivir. Era como si nuevamente tuviera un lugar al cual regresar y llamar hogar. Sin embargo estaba inquieto, tenía muchas dudas sobre el acuerdo que teníamos para vivir juntos o las circunstancias que nos llevaron a hacerlo ¿Dos hombres viviendo juntos? ¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos? ¿Él sabe sobre mi sexualidad?

_- ¿Será que él también…?_

**- ¿Senpai, puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- Sí.** Lo pensó un poco. **- ¿Pero a qué viene ese cambio de humor?**

**- E-es que desde que salimos del hospital me preguntaba… si tú… ¿Puede ser que Senpai y yo…?**

**- ¡No le des vueltas al asunto y di lo que tengas que decir! **

_- Bueno, aquí voy._

**- ¿P-puede que tú y yo seamos algo más que Senpai y Kouhai?**

Yo estaba muy nervioso pero él se puso muy rojo y volteó su rostro para evadir mi mirada.

**- ¿A-algo más? ¿Algo como qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**- El hecho de que vivimos juntos. **

Se quedó sin palabras. Estaba muy nervioso y volteaba a todos lados menos en mi dirección, era como si buscara una excusa. El silencio se hizo presente y Senpai no parecía tener intenciones de hablar. Tenía que aclarar esta duda así que fui directo y lo presioné.

**- ¿Senpai, de casualidad eres gay? **

**- ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?**

Crucé una línea que no debía de cruzar. Su actitud cambió por completo en un segundo, comenzó a verme con deseos de asesinarme y lo vi cerrar su puño con furia. Pasé saliva asustado. Se aproximó para sujetarme por el cuello de mi camisa y comenzó a gritarme muy molesto. Estaba alterado y sus manos temblaban.

**- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo, una persona completamente heterosexual, es una de esas bestias salvajes sin escrúpulos!? Que grosero de tu parte. Debo advertirte que aunque seas de confianza no voy a permitirte que me faltes al respeto de esa manera.**

_- ¿Es lo que piensas de nosotros Senpai?_

**- ¿¡Bestias!? ¡Si crees eso…! ¿¡Por qué vives con uno de ellos!? ¿Esto seguro que no sabes, no? Que soy uno de ellos, una de esas bestias. **

Escucharlo expresarse así me recordó a todas las veces en que he sido rechazado por la sociedad, por mi familia, por viejos conocidos e incluso extraños. Siempre nos tachaban con crueldad como bestias, fenómenos, enfermos, violadores, la lista sigue y sigue. Sus manos cedieron, entonces lo empujé y me tambaleé un poco.

**- Sí, lo sé.** Pronunció arrepentido.

**- ¿Entonces por qué vivir con alguien como yo? Si odias tanto a los homosexuales yo no tendría nada que hacer aquí.** Mi voz todavía se escuchaba molesta.

**- Y-yo lo siento, perdóname, lo olvidé por un momento. Pensé que hablaba con el viejo Morinaga.**

**- ¿"El viejo yo"? No lo comprendo.**

Entonces lo vi, me impresioné, Senpai comenzó a llorar en silencio. Agachó su cabeza para que sus mechones cubrieran sus ojos pero podía ver el agua cayendo ¿Por qué si él inició la discusión era quien estaba llorando? ¿Por qué me sentía culpable? ¿Por qué me lastimaba verlo así, tan indefenso?

**- ¿Qué sucede? **

Salió de sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta de que lloraba secó velozmente las lágrimas que quedaban.

**- Quizá no lo recuerdes pero no he tenido una buena impresión de los homosexuales. Hace tiempo cuando nos conocimos un profesor quiso propasarse conmigo, sin mencionar que cada homo que he conocido es un mentiroso y cuando inconscientemente puse mi confianza en ellos todos me engañaron o intentaron aprovecharse de mí ¡Todos deberían de hacerle un favor al mundo y desaparecer!**

Me di cuenta que hablaba muy en serio, tal vez sólo se había topado con las personas equivocadas. Me sentía un poco mal por haberlo juzgado sin antes escucharlo pero me había hecho enojar. No podía dejar que me hablara así.

**- Lamento escuchar eso pero no has contestado mi pregunta ¿Si tanto los odias por qué vives conmigo?**

**- Porque tú… eres diferente.**

**- ¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué sentido?** Esas palabras causaron algo extraño dentro de mi pecho.

**- Sí, diferente, ya no hagas más preguntas. **Se dio la media vuelta y guardó silencio.

No insistí más porque no quería molestarlo, además de que sus respuestas eran ambiguas y no me eran de mucha utilidad. El doctor también me advirtió que no debía forzar más memorias, éstas regresarían poco a poco y Senpai tampoco podía contarme lo que no recordaba, yo tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta. Luego de nuestra pequeña discusión de bienvenida me dio un breve recorrido por el departamento; la cocina, el baño y mi habitación. Al observar dentro de mi cuarto me di cuenta que era parecido al departamento en donde vivía, era justo como hubiera aprovechado y organizado el espacio; era un poco aterrador.

**- Probablemente quieras estar un rato a solas en tu habitación, así que mientras revisas el lugar y te familiarizas iré a ver que podemos comer.**

**- Sí, gracias Senpai. **

Cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación y yo me recosté por un momento en mi cama. Estaba cansado, toda la mañana había sido agotadora y tenía muchas cosas por asimilar. ¿Cómo es que había accedido a vivir con un heterosexual homofóbico? Deseaba saber que era lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando acepté, o mejor dicho ¿En que estaba pensando Senpai? ¿Quién había hecho la propuesta o a quien se le ocurrió esta loca idea? Lo que más me extrañaba era su respuesta "odiaba a los homosexuales pero vivía conmigo", era una contradicción ilógica, incomprensible.

_- ¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?_

Mientras analizaba una y otra vez sus palabras, mientras recordaba su expresión, el sueño me venció y me dormí sin darme cuenta.

No podía moverme o abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro pero no tenía miedo. Sentí unos labios que se presionaban suavemente contra los míos y un olor tabaco que no lograba identificar. Fue como un primer beso, uno pequeño, tierno e inocente. Unas manos me sujetaban de los costados y luego se apoyaron en mi cuello, el beso se volvía ligeramente más intenso pero las fuerzas de la otra persona se desvanecían en deseo. Me sentía enamorado de él ¿Él? ¿Quién? Era fuertemente atraído por esta persona, me sentía amado, él me tomaba entre sus brazos y me sentía protegido. Yo también quería protegerlo. Cuando más embelesado me encontré fue que desperté.

**- ¿Qué es lo que acabó de soñar?**

No podía recordarlo, no recordaba a la otra persona pero si la sensación que produjo en mí, todavía sentía las mariposas en el estómago pero un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza. Ahora estaba seguro de que no era Masaki-san, éste era como un amor de verano, era perfecto, parecía eterno pero de igual forma muy frágil, era fuerte pero también sencillo de disolver; estaba lleno de contradicciones. A pesar de lo mucho que amé a Masaki-san sabía que la persona de mi sueño, "él", era más importante para mí, hacía latir con más fuerza mi corazón y desear nunca despertar ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Despejé mi mente y me percaté de que ya era tarde; por mi ventana vi cómo se ocultaba el sol. Me levanté tallando mis ojos ligeramente, tomé mis muletas y salí del cuarto. Escuché el ruido de la televisión y pensé que Senpai estaba viéndola pero al acercarme él estaba dormido con el control en la mano. Frente a él se encontraba la laptop abierta pero apagada y un mar de papeles en el que podías perderte.

_- Supongo que es de la universidad. Él también debe de estar agotado._

No quise despertarlo así que me senté cuidadosamente al otro extremo del sofá dejando las muletas a un lado. Me las arreglé para juntar algunos papeles que estaban regados por el sofá y los puse en la mesita de enfrente. Cuando terminé con eso escuché mi estómago rugir. No había comido nada desde esa mañana en el hospital, entonces decidí levantarme y buscar algo para comer. Vi que en la barra de la cocina había algo y me acerqué. Era un plato con bolas de arroz y un platito con sopa miso al lado. En mi condición iba a ser algo difícil calentar la sopa en la estufa y no quería estar cerca del fuego pues era peligroso, entonces opté por calentarla en el microondas. Cuando terminé llevé uno por uno los platos de comida a la mesita de la sala para comer ahí mientras veía la televisión y le hacía compañía a Senpai.

POV SOUICHI

Cada día se volvía más difícil levantarse por las mañanas, tener que lidiar con esta situación era todo menos sencillo, pero si ayudaba en su recuperación tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportarlo y esperar a que todo regresara a la normalidad. Trataba de ser paciente esperando algún progreso. Iba del departamento a la universidad, de la universidad al hospital y de ahí directo al departamento; era cansado pero si quería verlo esa era la rutina a seguir. Cuando supe que lo darían de alta me sentí aliviado y aterrado al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de venir al departamento? ¿Qué excusa podría poner sin que se escuchara muy extraño? Al final sólo lo arrastré conmigo sin pedirle opinión alguna. Ya se acostumbraría con el tiempo.

Apenas entramos al departamento y nos pusimos a discutir. Me había puesto nostálgico y cuando hizo una estúpida pregunta no evité mi exaltación, olvidé que no era el mismo y me decepcioné. Me sentí culpable por expresarme de esa manera cuando él simplemente estaba curioso y quería resolver sus dudas. Fue una tontería el responder tan abruptamente, en no pensar en las consecuencias, en que podía perderlo con mayor facilidad y antes de que pudiera detenerla el agua brotó de mis ojos. No quería causarle una mala impresión que lo asustara o hiciera que me odiara. Sólo pude disculparme pero no era suficiente.

Luego de mostrarle la casa no hubo señal de que recordara algo y mejor lo dejé descansando un momento en su habitación. Fui directo a la cocina, no podía encargarle la comida a él y me tenía que hacer responsable, fue un alivio haberle pedido a Matsuda-san que preparara un poco de comida y de esa forma sólo tenía que calentarla. Saqué los envases, revisé lo que podíamos comer y luego lo calenté. Pasado un rato regresé a su cuarto para saber si tenía hambre y poder servirle pero cuando vi que dormía tan tranquilamente lo dejé descansar. Era lo que más necesitaba. Saqué los documentos necesarios y me puse a trabajar. Como Morinaga no estaba ayudándome en el laboratorio no me daba abasto con los ayudantes, y si a eso le sumamos que no podía quedarme tan tarde por visitarlo dio como resultado una montaña de trabajo acumulado. Tallé mis ojos al notar que mi vista se ponía borrosa, prendí el televisor para distraerme pero cuando menos pensé me quedé dormido.

**- Morinaga.** Lo llamé por mero acto reflejo mientras abría mis ojos.

Ya era de noche y todavía me encontraba en el sofá. El dolor de cabeza que me aquejaba se había ido, me estiré un poco para despertar y bostecé.

**- ¿Qué hora será? **Me pregunté a mi mismo.

**- ¡Ah! Ya despertaste.** Dijo despreocupado pero causándome un gran susto que me hizo brincar. **- Perdón por asustarte.**

**- No te preocupes por eso ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo calentar la comida.**

**- No gracias, ya comí, estuvo deliciosa ¿Tú la preparaste?**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Si tenías hambre pudiste despertarme!**

**- Pero parecías muy cansado y no quería molestarte, además usé el microondas no me gusta ser una carga cuando yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.**

**- No es una molestia y no eres una carga. Siempre haces todos los quehaceres y no sería mala idea que te tomes un descanso de eso. Yo no sé cocinar pero puedo arreglármelas así que enfócate únicamente en recuperarte. **

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo preparaba la comida? En cuanto me sienta un poco mejor no me importaría ayudarte.**

**- Idiota, no estás escuchando.** Era un tonto que podía hacerme perder la paciencia con facilidad.

**- Pero me gustan las labores domésticas y odio estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Me sentiría culpable.**

Continuamos así por un largo rato, me sentí raro hablando tan casualmente con él pero poco a poco me fui sintiendo más cómodo. Era una rara sensación. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, el inició de la conversación era muy seca pero conforme se desarrollaba me dejaba llevar; nunca faltaba nuestra pequeña discusión que normalmente él terminaba ganando.

_- Eres un idiota sin remedio Morinaga. Ni volviendo a nacer dejarías tu personalidad atrás. _

POV MORINAGA

Habían pasado poco más de tres semanas y regresé a mi ritmo normal de vida. Ayer me quitaron el yeso de mi pierna pero aún tenía que usar un bastón para caminar además de hacer unos ejercicios para reestablecer por completo la movilidad en mi pierna; cualquier movimiento brusco podía ser peligroso así que era cuidadoso. También regresé a mis clases regulares en la universidad, todos mis compañeros me recibieron felices de verme. El accidente no afectó de ninguna manera para continuar con mis estudios, incluso asistía ocasionalmente a ayudar a Senpai en el laboratorio; pero la cuestión con mi trabajo fue diferente. Por alguna razón olvidé que una compañía farmacéutica me había reclutado y me estaban capacitando, en cuanto lo recordé los contacté para ofrecer mis disculpas e intentar salvar mi trabajo. Por suerte alguien ya los había contactado y los puso al tanto de mi situación.

_- ¿Me pregunto quién habrá sido?_

Me dieron un plazo de un mes para reincorporarme y ponerme al corriente. Me advirtieron que tendría que reponer ese mes y que esta oportunidad me la daban porqué en verdad estaban interesados en que yo trabajara con ellos. Había sido un alivio pero en una semana más tendría que irme a Hamatatsu por dos semanas o un mes, dependiendo de mi desempeño, para reponer ese mes perdido.

_- Estaré ocupado por un tiempo._

-.-.-.-.-

**- ¡Estoy de regreso!**

**- ¡Bienvenido Senpai! La cena ya servida.**

Era de noche y Senpai regresaba de la universidad. Ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con él y apreciaba mucho su compañía, me ayudaba a no estar deprimido y cuando estaba junto a él olvidaba por completo el pasado junto a Masaki-san. Hoy en día no lo recordaba mucho.

**- ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que yo debo encargarme de eso!?**

**- Vamos, no tienes que enojarte, sólo calenté la comida que trajo Matsuda-san**

Ésta persona era quien cuidaba de la hermana menor de Senpai, Kanako-chan, ambas eran muy amables. Yo las conocí hace un par de días cuando vinieron a visitarme. Me sentí fuera de lugar cuando Kanako-chan me dio un susto al abrazarme de repente pero me tenía mucho cariño y eso se notaba. Parecía que a ella la conocía de tiempo atrás y me estimaba mucho, se le veía muy aliviada cuando me vio que estaba bien y se preocupaba por mí. Era una niña muy linda y tierna.

**- Sí pero me preocupas…** Susurró.

**- ¿Dijiste algo?**

**- No, nada. Entonces vamos a…**

Sólo alcanzó a dejar su mochila recargada en el sofá cuando se desplomó en el piso.

**- ¡Senpai! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?**

Me acerqué tan rápido como pude, seguí llamándolo pero no me respondía.

**- ¡Senpai, Senpai! ¡Por favor contesta!**

Lo sacudí y le di unas palmaditas pero era inútil. Mi pierna no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones pero me las arreglé para subirlo al sofá para revisarlo. Fue un gran esfuerzo el que hice por lo que tomé un poco de aire antes de continuar. Seguí llamándolo pero no presentaba ningún cambio. Estaba muy asustado pero no debía entrar en pánico o no podría ayudar.

**- ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Qué debo de hacer? **

Estaba preocupado por la manera tan repentina en que se desmayó, quizá era por agotamiento, era lo único que venía a mi mente. Últimamente había estado muy ocupado con la universidad y mientras yo me mantuve ausenté él era quien se encargaba de traerme los apuntes de mis compañeros. Además, aunque él no cocinaba, de vez en cuando pasaba con Matsuda-san para traer la comida evitándole la molestia de venir hasta nuestro apartamento. A él tampoco le gustaba ser una carga y si tenía que pedirle ese favor al menos iba a ser lo suficientemente atento para ir por ella.

Toqué su frente y estaba hirviendo en calentura ¿Cómo es que no se había tomado un descanso si no se sentía bien? Este hombre no conocía sus límites. Lo tapé y fui por un termómetro para controlar su temperatura y agua para bajar la calentura. Pasó una hora y su temperatura no bajaba. Su ceño se fruncía como si sufriera.

**- ¿Debería llamar a alguien? ¿Pero a quién? Es muy tarde.**

Entonces comenzó a moverse y murmurar algo con desesperación. No pude escucharlo sino hasta que me acerqué.

**- ¿Qué sucede Senpai? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres agua?**

**- Mo-rinaga… Mori-naga…**

**- Sí, aquí estoy ¿Qué necesitas Senpai? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?**

Entreabrió sus ojos y cuando notó en donde me encontraba, de manera sorpresiva, se acercó a mí y me besó.

_- ¿¡Está besándome!? ¿Por qué? Él mismo dijo que era heterosexual y que odiaba a los homosexuales ¿Entonces qué significa? ¿Es por la fiebre?_

Mientras me besaba noté como lloraba. Se sujetaba de mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, no tenía intenciones de liberarme y aunque sus labios eran torpes podía sentir que quería decirme algo. Por más que quería separarme parar respirar no lo hice y él tampoco me soltaba. Estaba más que confundido ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Me tomó totalmente desprevenido.

= Continuará =


	9. NO HAGAS COSAS BUENAS QUE PAREZCAN MALAS

**CAPÍTULO 9: NO HAGAS COSAS BUENAS QUE PAREZCAN MALAS**

POV MORINAGA

_- ¡Está besándome! ¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo. Sus labios son suaves y su sabor… ¡Yo recuerdo este sabor!_

Mientras nos manteníamos unidos tuve una pequeña visión, imágenes pasaban frente a mis ojos y evocaba el antiguo panorama. Era una memoria de hace varios años por lo poco que podía descifrar. Ambos estábamos en el laboratorio, él gritaba con insistencia y yo me puse nervioso, sentí tentación, deseo y cuando lo tomé de la barbilla y me apoderé de sus labios el mismo sabor regresaba a mi mente; tabaco. Ahora podía asegurar que no era la primera vez que teníamos un encuentro de este tipo, ya nos habíamos besado en el pasado y sospechaba que no en una, dos, o tres ocasiones; era una sensación que perduraba. Conocía su boca sin explorarla y tenía el presentimiento que sabría cómo actuar ¿Si ya habíamos cruzado la línea por qué me mintió? Sucedió mucho más entre nosotros de lo que me comentó y sospechaba que ésta era únicamente la punta del iceberg. Me dejé llevar por el momento, por los recuerdos y lo que provocaba en mí. Yo también lo abracé, cerré mis ojos y correspondía el beso con ternura. El calor también me atrapaba hasta que una alarma de alerta sacudió mi cerebro, abrió los ojos con impresión y noté que igualmente estaba llorando.

_- ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Mi corazón se está rompiendo?_

No lograba comprenderlo. Nos separamos y pude tomar un poco de aire mientras lo recosté.

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Fui impulsivo, irracional en un momento donde mis bajas pasiones me dominaron, le mostré un cariño que hasta ahora desconocía que vivía dentro de mí ¿Por qué era tan natural? Al tenerlo entre mis brazos me desenvolví en un papel que jamás interpreté con tanto talento. Con nadie había sentido tal fuerza de atracción más poderosa que el magnetismo.

**- ¿Senpai por qué lo hiciste?** Yo no lo inicié y estaba confundido.

**- Morinaga, por favor, por favor regresa Morinaga, vuelve… **

**- ¿Regresar? ¿A dónde quieres que regrese Senpai? Estoy a tu lado y no dejaré que te pase nada malo. **

Sus palabras golpeaban en constancia mi cabeza. Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro con angustia y repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Abría sus ojos, los entrecerraba para enfocarme pero lo veía mareado, la fiebre estaba provocando estragos en él. Al escucharlo perdí la noción del tiempo por unos instantes. Me quedé atrapado en un enredo de ideas del cual no podía liberarme, sentía confusión, pero mi prioridad era Senpai y no podía dejar que interfirieran en ello. Verlo así, tan débil y agotado, me hacía sentir terrible. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él siempre se mostró como alguien fuerte, capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiera y difícil de derrumbar. Admiraba el amor por su trabajo, el como siempre encontraba tiempo para todo aquello que le interesara e incluso para mi bienestar; era alguien generoso, una persona valiosa y en peligro de extinción dentro de la población. El mundo sería mejor con más personas como él.

Pasó una hora más sin cambios, yo tenía que actuar con rapidez, ya no podía seguir esperando a que la temperatura descendiera con algunos trapos y agua fría; la mejor forma era con un baño de agua fría. Volteé a verlo y se retorcía en dolor, él no iba a poder hacerlo por su cuenta.

-_ ¿E-entonces tengo que hacerlo yo?_

No había tiempo que perder pero no sabía si era correcto que yo bañara a Senpai. Hace algunos minutos no me habría importado, no dudaría en hacerlo pues era el mismo trato que tendría si un buen amigo estuviera enfermo y sufriendo. Después del beso no estaba seguro que tan lejos se me permitía llegar, él iba a enojarse de todas maneras pero yo no me sentiría tan culpable como ahora me siento ¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos en realidad? ¿Está mal que lo lleve al baño aún si es para bajar su temperatura? ¿Es correcto o incorrecto? ¿Va a enojarse y pensar que violé su privacidad?

**- ¿Senpai me escuchas? Necesitas tomar un baño para bajar la fiebre ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo por ti mismo? **Sacudí con movimientos lentos su brazo para ver si respondía.

**- M-morinaga, no, no… r-regresa, Morinaga…**

No me escuchaba y estaba delirando. No lo resistí más y sin vacilar lo cargué con cuidado.

_- Lo siento mucho Senpai pero es por tu propio bien. Si es necesario mañana me disculparé pero ahora tengo que controlar tu temperatura. _

Fui directo a la bañera pero con pasos lentos, senté a Senpai a mi lado, giré la perilla de la tina y rápidamente comenzó a llenarse con agua fría. Estaba de rodillas frente a la bañera y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente fría me dispuse a desabotonar su camisa, entonces sujeto mi mano. La suya temblaba y su respiración era entrecortada.

**- ¿P-puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- Claro Senpai ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¿Fue fácil?... ¿Fue fácil olvidarte de mí? ¡Maldición! ¿Era tan insoportable para ti que decidiste borrarme de tu vida?** Alzó su voz y continuó su sollozo. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

_- ¿Olvidarme de él?_

**- No te entiendo Senpai. Sé que no recuerdo muchas cosas pero yo no lo decidí así.**

_- Sería estúpido borrar a alguien tan especial y único de mis memorias._

**- Todo fue por ser tan impulsivo ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Si tenías problemas te hubiera ayudado en lo que me fuera posible, eres un idiota si pensaste que no lo haría.**

Él siguió hablando sin parar pero no entendía ninguna de sus palabras, entonces continúe retirando su camisa mientras lo escuchaba. Luego de eso proseguí con su cinturón, el pantalón y sentí un poco de vergüenza mientras retiraba su ropa interior. Estando completamente desnudo lo introduje lentamente al agua fría apoyándome en ambas rodillas. Mientras más lo veía no podía negar que tenía buen cuerpo. Ya adentro comenzó a temblar por lo helado del agua aunque no le tomó importancia o se quejó. Se abrazó como acto reflejo y no dejó de hablar en ningún momento. Inconscientemente lo ignoré al concentrarme en rociar su cuerpo con agua con la ayuda de un pequeño balde. Me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando mencionó un tema de interés.

**- … el secreto que guardaste de ese tal Masaki a tu hermano…**

_- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es que Senpai sabe sobre eso!? ¿En qué momento se lo dije? Estoy seguro que recordaría una conversación que incluyera a Masaki-san y el secreto que prometí guardar y llevarme a la tumba ¿Por qué de todas las personas era Senpai quien lo sabía? Tenía que estar agradecido de que mi hermano no estuviera enterado o de lo contrario Masaki-san nunca me lo perdonaría._

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes; remoto de la verdad. En este momento me lamentaba de haber deseado olvidarlo todo, eso me traía problemas, no conocía al Morinaga que vivió en mi cabeza hasta antes del accidente y no era seguro lo que pudo salir de mi boca o lo que me atreví a hacer entonces. Quería que Senpai se recuperaba porque me preocupaba verlo en ese estado pero ahora también se había convertido en una necesidad pues despertó mi curiosidad. Tenía que conocer en que otras ocasiones estuve ausente e iba a decirme quisiera o no ya que ahora involucraba un tema delicado. Hubiera sido fácil aprovecharme de su actual delirio e interrogarlo pero eso no era lo correcto, terminaría más arrepentido si encontraba algo que no debía buscar desde el principio; un libro abierto era tentador pero había que respetar el candado y pedir prestada la llave.

Lavé su cuerpo con la ayuda de un trapo, seguí rociando agua sobre él de vez en cuando y cuando comprobé que su temperatura bajó supe que era suficiente.

_- Es un alivio que esté mejor, creo que ya pasó por lo peor. _

Incluso ya se había tranquilizado y ahora parecía estar dormido. Fui a su habitación y busqué una pijama para vestirlo. Al volver lo sequé con una toalla, lo vestí y lo llevé a su habitación. Aunque la fiebre había bajado al tocar su frente todavía se sentía un poco caliente por lo que puse un trapo húmedo para que su temperatura se normalizara por completo. Igualmente me preparé con agua por si despertaba con sed. Me mantuve las pocas horas que quedaban de madrugada a su lado velando sus sueños y esperando a que despertara. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido junto a él, recargando mi cabeza en su cama, sujetando su mano entre las mías, pensando y dando vueltas en el laberinto que era mi cabeza.

POV SOUICHI

Abrí mis ojos, me senté mientras bostezaba y estiraba mis brazos lo más que podía, luego noté que me sentía algo mareado.

_- ¿Me quedé dormido?_

Toqué mi cabeza y un bulto cayó de mi frente. Lo vi y analicé.

_- ¿Un trapo húmedo?_

Mareado y confundido giré mi vista para encontrar una pista de lo que ocurría pero di un brinco al verlo recargado contra mi cama dormido.

_- ¡Morinaga! ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?_

Traté de buscar una explicación basándome en lo que recordaba.

_- Cálmate, cálmate Souichi. Ayer cuando regresé de la universidad íbamos a cenar, pasé y dejé mis cosas en la estancia, después, que raro… ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

No había memoria alguna de la noche anterior pero algo malo tuvo que pasar para tener a Morinaga dormido en mi regazo. Fue tan descuidado que no se cubrió con una cobija y estaba en una posición muy incómoda que no le beneficiaba en nada a su pierna. Él todavía no se recuperaba al cien por ciento y me preocupaba que con el tiempo le produjera otra dificultad.

_- ¿Qué no sabe que puede pescar un resfriado? ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Éstas no son las mismas ropas que tenía ayer! Eso quiere decir que él… m-me cambió_.

A pesar de habernos visto sin ropa tantas veces yo seguía manteniendo, a diferencia de Morinaga, el pudor y la decencia. Solía preguntarme si él nació sin eso, era un completo pervertido.

_- ¡No me digas que también…! _Me encontré con algo más espantoso y que me dejó boquiabierto. _- M-mi ropa interior… ¡Tampoco es la misma! _

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza, quería morir o que me tragara la tierra pero antes de eso golpearía a Morinaga hasta el cansancio. Tenía mi puño listo, volteé a verlo furioso pero me detuve. Lo vi plácidamente dormido, respiraba con calma y en su rostro apenas se dibujaba una sonrisa, me recordó a los buenos tiempos donde no tenía pesadillas y nuestros problemas eran otros. No podía golpearlo si se veía tan relajado.

_- No sólo te fuiste sino que te llevaste todo contigo._

Pasó poco más de un mes desde entonces y él cambió mucho. Seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, se esforzaba en lo que hacía, era alegre pero se distanció mucho de mí; Hablábamos y me ayudaba en el laboratorio pero dejó de estar sobre mí molestando constantemente. Ya no mencionaba o hacía esas cosas subidas de tono que me molestaban, no era como si quisiera hacerlas o escucharlas pero era extraño, no era él. Nuestra relación también cambió por completo y le pusimos un nombre. Éramos amigos con todo lo que conllevaba y a pesar de que era lo que siempre quise no se sentía como pensé que sería ¿Por qué me sentía tan solo y olvidado? ¿Por qué la inconformidad por ese algo que faltaba en nuestra convivencia?

Quizá yo también estaba cambiando.

En este tiempo me di cuenta de que no sólo se olvidó de mí. Traté de hacer disimuladamente las preguntas correctas para obtener las respuestas que quería y me sorprendí al descubrir que olvidó su trabajo en la farmacéutica, probablemente al estar su decisión ligada de alguna manera emocionalmente a mí. Fue un consuelo ver que lo recordó a los pocos días pero yo no me confié en su pronta recuperación, de antemano tomé medidas preventivas. Conseguí el número de la dichosa farmacéutica con el profesor Fukushima y contacté al jefe inmediato de Morinaga. Lo enteré de la desgracia y le solicité un plazo para presentarse otra vez en Hamamatsu; pude convencerlo con algo de esfuerzo pero me impresionó que accediera, debían estar muy interesados en su trabajo y con justa razón. Nunca me imaginé rogando por un puesto de trabajo y menos por una causa ajena. Pensé en la posibilidad de darle a escoger el quedarse o no con el trabajo si no lograba recordarlo al finalizar los días del acuerdo pero recobró ese vació en su mente.

Daba gusto ver que el accidente no afectó ningún área de sus conocimientos y podía continuar normalmente con los estudios de la carrera pero era preocupante que de vez en cuando lo notaba despistado, siempre reflexionando algo que no me contaba y divagando en silencio. Innumerables veces quise enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía pero tenía miedo de su respuesta.

-_ ¿Y si continúa con los terrores nocturnos? Es poco probable porque ya no ha gritado paranoico por las noches y tampoco lo he visto con ojos rojos ¿Y si oculta algo más? _

En este último mes acaparó mis pensamientos ya que la mayor parte del día pensaba exclusivamente en su bienestar.

_-¿Qué hará? ¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que recupere la memoria y me recuerde? ¿Esto durara para siempre?_

Y por si fuera poco, todavía encontraba tiempo para idear una solución para su situación familia; para angustiarme del mismo modo que lo haría con la mía. Su hermano se comunicaba con frecuencia para saber sobre su progreso y yo aprovechaba preguntando por su mamá pero jamás dio buenas noticias pues ya la habían desahuciado. La esperanza no servía de mucho en estos casos y lo único que se podía hacer era esperar mientras se acompañaba a la persona hasta el final del camino. Es cruel pero la verdad podía serlo.

Continúe mirándolo dormir por un rato. En mi nació un singular sentimiento que me impulsó a pasar mis dedos por su frente y luego sus cabellos con suavidad, acariciaba su cabeza para garantizar la seguridad en sus sueños. Del mismo modo mi madre lograba tranquilizarme cuando me lastimaba jugando y trataba de contener mis lágrimas; en ese entonces parecía magia.

_- ¿Quién diría que yo ocuparía un día el papel de hechicero?_

POV MORINAGA

Mientras estaba totalmente agotado una cálida y reconfortante sensación paseaba por mis cabellos. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud para que se acostumbraran a la brillante luz que se colaba por la ventana, al moverme la confortante sensación desapareció repentinamente.

**- ¿Ya despertaste? **

Bostecé estirando mis brazos, tallé mis ojos y observe a mí alrededor mientras seguía adormilado. **- Buenos días. **Saludé banal. **- ¡Senpai! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estás mejor?** Quise atenderlo con velocidad pero el brusco movimiento provocó que me desequilibrara y casi cayera sobre Senpai de no ser porque me detuvo de las muñecas en el último momento.

**- ¿Qué crees que haces tan temprano idiota? ¡Por poco me aplastas!**

**- Discúlpame pero necesito saber cómo sigues.** Solté mi mano de su agarre y la puse en su frente para confirmar que la calentura se fue.

**- No tengo nada, yo me siento muy bien y no sé de qué te preocupas.** Retiro mi mano de su frente restándole importancia. Era terco a más no poder.

**- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Ayer que llegaste te desmayaste en medio de la sala, ardías en fiebre y estuviste delirando. Me diste un buen susto.**

**- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Estás loco ¿No será que fuiste tú quien tuvo una pesadilla y vino a mi habitación? Es cierto que no recuerdo lo que hice anoche pero… ¿Desmayarme, calentura, delirar? Está vez dejaste volar muy lejos tu imaginación o la comida te hizo daño.**

**- Senpai por favor ¡No juegues con tu salud! Pudo ser peligroso. Si te sientas fatigado lo normal era que tomaras un descanso, nadie va a reprochártelo. Has tenido toneladas de trabajo y no es bueno sobre esforzase. Todos tenemos un límite, no puedes cargar con tantas responsabilidades por tu cuenta porque vas a enfermarte. **

**- ¡Cállate! Yo sé exactamente lo que hago, además tú no…** Dejó de discutir y llevó una de sus manos a su frente y la masajeó al igual que el puente de su nariz.

**- Ves, todavía no te has recuperado. Piensa un poco más en ti y en tu salud, descansa por lo menos el día de hoy por favor.**

**- Sabes a la perfección que no puedo darme ese lujo, tengo que ir a la universidad y ahora que lo pienso también debe ser tarde para tus clases. **

Se destapó con intenciones de levantarse, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo detuve.

**- ¡No dejaré que pongas un pie fuera de la cama mientras sigas en recuperación!**

**- ¿Y quién te dio el derecho de decidir por mí? Tengo mucho por hacer y no puedo dejar abandonados los experimentos sólo porque quieras ponerte de mandón, se tiene que llevar un seguimiento, anotaciones y proseguir con las siguientes tareas asignadas. El reporte debo entregarlo la próxima semana no puedo faltar ni un día. **

**- Lo sé pero no permitiré que mi compañero de piso muera por razones tan estúpidas y necias. No eres un superhéroe Senpai, te cansas y lamentablemente como todos eres mortal.**

Siempre acataba sus órdenes al pie de la letra pero ya tenía suficiente, si se comportaba así de irracional yo también podía ponerme serio para evitar que hiciera una tontería. Ayudó con mis problemas del accidente, le debía tanto que no podía pagarle y si dependía de mí no dejaría que terminara internado en un hospital por algo que podía prevenirse como el agotamiento.

**- ¿¡Estúpido!? Eso que acabas de decir es un insulto ¿Lo sabes? **Apuntó con su dedo para amenazarme.

**- P-puede que lo sea pero no encuentro otra forma para que te quedes y entiendas que debes de tomar un D-E-S-C-A-N-S-O. **Se lo deletreé para ver si con eso le quedaba más claro.

**- ¿Y qué sugieres hacer con los experimentos? ¿Botarlos y empezar de nuevo?** Habló sarcástico.

**- Llamare a Mika-san y Tadokoro-kun. Les avisaré que no podrás ir hoy a la universidad, para que vigilen los experimentos por ti ¿Eso es suficiente?**

**- No es la idea más brillante pero ya no quiero seguirte escuchando, me duele la cabeza. Has lo que quieras, siempre lo haces.** Volteó la mirada haciendo un puchero, cruzó los brazos y puso cara de niño regañado.

Después de convencer a Senpai me vestí con prisa para ir a la universidad, era cierto cuando dijo que iba retrasado. Ya no llegaría a las primeras clases pero tampoco era pretexto para ausentarme todo el día. Antes de salir del apartamento calenté un poco de comida, la dejé en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y le advertí que no saliera de su cama si no era necesario. Se enojó pero me dio las gracias por la comida. Por la tarde le envié un mensaje diciéndole que ayudaría en el laboratorio pero procuraría volver temprano.

**- ¡Rayos! Ya es muy tarde.**

El haber llegado tarde a la universidad atrasó todo mi día laboral. Me retrasé en proyectos, trabajos a entregar y experimentos. Para compensarlo decidí quedarme una hora más pero sin darme cuenta el tiempo se fue volando y la universidad se vació por completo.

**- ¡Espero lograrlo a tiempo!**

Corrí los más rápido que mi pierna me lo permitió porque tenía que llegar antes de media noche a la estación o perdería el último tren. Faltaban cinco minutos y estaba a un par de cuadras para llegar. Bajé las escaleras apoyándome en los barandales, mi peso mayormente en mi pie sano, vi las puertas del tren abiertas mientras subían los pasajeros y crucé justo en el último segundo. Recuperé el aliento durante mi viaje a casa.

Cuando llegué al departamento entré de manera silenciosa sin anunciarme porque pensé que Senpai estaría dormido, ya era bastante tarde y no tenía la obligación de esperarme despierto. El departamento permanecía en la penumbra a excepción del cuarto de Senpai en donde se veía un tenue rayo de luz, su puerta estaba entre abierta, me aproximé y lo vi recostado en su cama. Dejé mis cosas en algún sitio y me acerqué con la intención de apagar la lámpara pero antes de deslizar la puerta me detuve en seco.

**- ¿Kunihiro? Sí ¿Cómo has estado? Sí, también….**

_- ¿Dijo Kunihiro? ¿Mi hermano? Ahora que lo pienso cuando estaba en el hospital ellos parecían conocerse. De ser así me preocupa aun más el hecho de que Senpai conozca el secreto de Masaki-san ¿Y si ya lo sabe? Masaki-san nunca me lo perdonaría. _

**- ¿Ahora? Es un poco tarde ¿No?... Ya veo, entonces que te parece en el parque… Sí el que está cerca… No, creo que tardará un poco más… Bien, en 15 minutos estaré ahí.** Terminando de hablar colgó el teléfono.

_- ¿Ellos se verán en el parque? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar para mañana y tiene que salir a estar horas? Es arriesgado. Además dijo Kunihiro, llamó a nii-san por su nombre de pila, suenan cercanos. _

Era de muy mala educación estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas pero no fue intencional y en cierto modo me involucraba a mí porque hablaba con mi hermano. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Escuché pasos, volteé y Senpai estaba buscando un cambio entre sus cajones.

_- Entonces piensa ir. Dios perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

Era deshonesto y enfermizo pero tenía que seguir a Senpai para asegurarme de que no hablara sobre Masaki-san o en todo caso necesitaba saber que vínculo unía a estas personas. Tomé ventaja al estarse cambiando, escondí mi mochila y entré discretamente a mi habitación para que no notara mi presencia. Hubo un portazo en la entrada y supe que era momento de salir.

_- ¿En dónde están?_

Senpai caminó muy rápido para mi paso y aunque sabía a donde se dirigía no lo veía a él o mi hermano ningún lugar.

_- ¿Y si éste era el punto de reunión pero iba a irse a otro lugar?_

Fui en dirección al otro lado del parque y entonces los vi sentados en una banca bajo uno de los árboles más grandes y verdes. Rodeé el lugar y me acerqué lo más que pude para escuchar escondiéndome tras unos arbustos.

**- Ya veo, ahora está viviendo contigo.** Sobó su hombro en signo de incomodidad.

**- Si, en el hospital dijeron que no tenía caso que estuviera ahí, era mejor que estuviera en un lugar que le fuera cómodo y donde pudiera estar tranquila. **

_- ¿Alguien está enfermo…?_

**- Debe ser muy difícil, también me gustaría que ella mejorara.** Cabizbajo hizo una muestra de tristeza.

**- Sólo lo es un poco pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, ahora que vive conmigo estoy más tranquilo y ella más animada. Perdona si pregunto pero ¿No estás un poco pálido?**

**- Puede que sí, al parecer estuve un poco enfermo anoche pero realmente no lo recuerdo, únicamente lo que Morinaga me contó.**

**- Estos días has estado muy ocupado a causa de Tetsuhiro ¿No crees qué es demasiado y lo malacostumbras? Él puede cuidarse solo y comentaste que ya estaba mejor. **

**- Es verdad pero, pero… **Se encorvaba como si quisiera esconderse entre sus hombros.

**- No puedes dejar de preocuparte… ¿Verdad? **Senpai se sonrojó de golpe y se levantó bastante molesto.

**- ¡No creas que puedes aprovecharte de las circunstancias para hablarme como se te venga en gana!**

La conversación era un tanto extraña ¿Quién era esa persona enferma? ¿Por qué Senpai y mi hermano se tenían con tanta confianza y desde cuándo se conocían? No sólo eso, por alguna razón notaba diferente a Kunihiro, no sabría cómo decirlo pero ya no parecía ser el don perfecto y cuadrado de antes; sus palabras y gestos eran más gentiles y empáticos. No parecía ser mi hermano. Casi juraba ver que de la cabeza de Senpai salía humo por lo furioso que estaba, lo regañaba a gritos y me parecía impresionante que pudiera enfrentarlo así sin tenerle miedo; también era impresionante la paciencia que le tenía nii-san. Él también se puso de pie y se aproximó con una mirada que nunca le vi hacer antes.

_- ¿L-lo está besando? ¿¡Nii-san está besando a Senpai!? ¿Otro hombre? _

No había buena iluminación porque estaban retirados del alumbrado así que no podía ver nítidamente pero no tenía duda de que sus labios se sellaron ¿Por qué una conversación tenía que tornarse de esta manera? Dentro de mí algo se rompió. El aire empezó a escasear en mis pulmones y mis ojos se mantenían abiertos sin poder parpadear.

_- ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre mi hermano? ¿Qué es lo que tiene él que me falta? ¿Por qué osa hacerme sentir como poca cosa cada que tiene oportunidad?_

Todos lo preferían a pesar de su podrido corazón: Mis padres, Masaki-san y ¿Ahora también Senpai? Aprendí a tolerarlo y logramos acoplarnos en esta relación de amistad ¿Eso era lo que teníamos, verdad? ¿Si se trataba de eso porque dolía tanto mi pecho? Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, nuevamente sentí la punzada de aquel día cuando entró a mi habitación mientras realizaba actos prohibidos.

_- ¿Entonces por qué me besó ayer? ¿Buscaba seducirme, mentirme? ¿Con que propósito lo hizo? ¿Por qué dejaba que Kunihiro rozara sus labios ahora?_

Recientemente estaba olvidando todo respecto a Masaki-san, casi lo superaba por completo, justo ayer que mis emociones eran inestables Senpai me besa y evoca una chispa que enciende mi cuerpo y emociona mi corazón. Sumergió mis cinco sentidos en el pasado y renegué de mi presente; dudé. Esperaba por el momento perfecto para aclarar mis dudas con él pero ya que lo veía no sabía qué hacer, que pensar o que decirle a mi corazón que debía sentir.

_- Es suficiente. Cometí un error al haber venido, sospechaba que no terminaría bien. _

Estaba detrás de un arbusto y sin importarme nada salí corriendo olvidándome por completo del mi bastón. Me importaba poco si lastimaba mi pierna, alejándome mitigaba la punzaba en mi corazón, deseaba salir de ahí pues no me causaba gracia quedarme a su espectáculo.

POV SOUICHI

_- ¡Ahhh Que humillante! Se supone que yo iba a cuidar de él, no al revés. _

Cuestiones como éstas eran por las que pensaba que seguía siendo el mismo, era parte de lo que me gustaba de su persona pero que nunca se lo diría por mi orgullo.

_- Me frustra tanto no ser tan fuerte o resistente ¡Maldita enfermedad, había dicho que no era buen momento para que te aparecieras!_

Luego de que Morinaga partió desayuné lo que calentó para mí, estaba delicioso y aunque Matsuda-san también cocinaba esquicito extrañaba su sazón. En seguida fui por mi mochila y revisé informes de la universidad porque aunque no asistiera no podía quedarme tranquilo sin hacer nada; tenía que ser productivo o moriría succionado por mi cama. Procuré no esforzarme demás porque no quería recaer o empeorar. El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que esperaba y pasando las nueve de la noche comencé a inquietarme porqué Morinaga no regresaba. Él me envió un mensaje pero ya tendría que estar de regreso. Cabeceaba un par de veces y luego sacudía mi cabeza para no quedarme dormido, lo llamé pero no contestó. El sueño me venció por algunos segundos y cuando vi el reloj espabilé el sueño del susto.

**- ¡Ya es media noche! ¿Quién se cree Morinaga para preocuparme así?** Abrí mi celular y noté un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada sin leer.

De: [_Morinaga_]

Asunto: [_Voy en camino_]

Mensaje: [_Lo siento Senpai, me quedé hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca trabajando en unos pendientes y sin darme cuenta anocheció. Ahora estoy saliendo de la universidad._]

**- Es de hace 15 minutos. Usando su bastón dudo que alcanzara el último tren así que tendrá que regresar a pie. **

Las calles solían ser seguras inclusive de noche pero nunca se sabe cuándo un loco podía estar afuera y hacer de las suyas. Mi celular sonó con insistencia y tuve que contestarlo.

**- ¿Morinaga?**

**- No, soy Kunihiro. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me puse en contacto ¿Las cosas han estado bien por allá?**

No tenía mucho que reportarle ya que Morinaga no tenía ningún cambio importante; sus heridas físicas sanaban perfectamente pero las de su mente no.

**- Sé que es repentino pero ¿Te importaría si nos vemos? Estoy en Nagoya por asuntos de negocios pero mañana regreso a Fukuoka. Necesito hablarte de algo y me gustaría que fuera en persona.**

Lo cité en el parque cerca de nuestro departamento, no me parecía apropiado ir a un lugar más lejano si anoche sufrí un desmayo además de que Morinaga no tardarían tanto en llegar. Tendría que ser una pequeña charla así que sería mejor si fuera al grano. Me preocupaba la tardanza de Morinaga pero también era conveniente porque no encontraría una excusa para salir tan tarde del departamento y seguramente de ir él me acompañaría. Morinaga es de las personas que dejan volar fácilmente su imaginación y no quería que fuera a malinterpretar la situación o empezara suponer cosas extrañas.

En el parque espere en una de las bancas hasta que apareció.

**- Buenas noches, lamento la espera.**

**- No hay problema también acabo de llegar ¿De que querías hablar con tanta urgencia? No tengo mucho tiempo así que por favor se directo.**

**- Es sobre nuestra madre, recientemente ha estado deprimida. A pesar de que dice que comprende la situación sé que tiene muchos deseos de ver a Tetsuhiro.**

**- Lamento escuchar eso.**

**- Sé que todavía no es momento para hablar de esto con él, todavía hay muchas cosas que no recuerda y parece que su odio por mí ha regresado. No puedo enojarme por eso, le hice mucho daño a él y a mi amigo. Pero nuestra madre es la que está sufriendo.**

Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro para mostrar un poco de apoyo, quizá lo que quería de mí era un consejo pero yo no era bueno con las palabras y terminaba empeorando la situación. En este último mes nos volvimos extrañamente más cercanos, las circunstancias nos habían obligado a eso y bien dicen que el fin justifica los medios. Yo lo mantenía al tanto de Morinaga y él a mí de su madre. Era una ayuda extra en algunos aspectos con Morinaga y se lo agradecía. Me explicó por lo que pasaba su mamá y que los médicos la desahuciaron dejando a Kunihiro a cargo de ella en todo sentido. Viviendo juntos el peso era menos y la vida menos agitada.

Estábamos platicando como de costumbre hasta que hizo un comentario desagradable y provocó que me sonrojara. Antes me había dado cuenta que al parecer Morinaga le contó cosas extrañas sobre nosotros y él sacó sus propias conclusiones.

_- ¡En donde quiera que estés te maldigo Morinaga!_

**- No puedes dejar de preocuparte… ¿Verdad?**

Me levanté y comencé a gritarle furioso para ponerlo en su lugar, no iba a quedarme tan tranquilo viendo como me faltan al respeto. Fuera como fueran las cosas no tenía por qué meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Eso era parte de mi vida privada y privada se debía quedar.

**- ¡No creas que te puedes aprovechar de las circunstancias para hablarme de esa forma tan vulgar!**

De repente se acercó a mí y susurró algo en mi oído.

**- ¿Pero lo amas, no es así? **

Comencé a tartamudear y me sonroje aún más paralizándome. No podía creer lo que me decía, los Morinagas no tenían sentido de la vergüenza. De la nada escuchamos sonidos detrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca y vi de reojo.

- ¿Morinaga? _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

Estaba llorando, con el rostro crispado y claramente sufriendo ¿Pero por qué? No comprendía lo que sucedía y mucho menos lo que pasaba por su mente ¿Nos habrá escuchado? ¿Descubrió la verdad o el impacto es el que causa algo en su cabeza que no puedo imaginar?

Corrió con desesperación en dirección al departamento, su llanto era audible y noté que no llevaba su bastón. Un profundo dolor se presentó en mi pecho y era similar al que sentí previo al accidente. Aquella vez también salió corriendo dejando atrás su raciocinio e impulsándose únicamente por un mar de ideas negativos. No quería presenciar una nueva tragedia así que lo reseguí hasta el departamento y pude respirar cuando entró a salvo.

POV MORINAGA

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos me dejan? ¿Por qué todos prefieren a mi hermano? ¡Debo irme, no puedo continuar viviendo con él! ¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en Senpai luego de lo que vi? ¿Si no somos nada por qué me duele tanto? No puede ser considerada como traición pero se siente justo como una estaca al corazón._

Mientras meditaba y todas las preguntas me torturaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza se escuchó el fuerte azote de la puerta principal. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal y las lágrimas se detuvieron por el terror que me provocó.

**- ¡Morinaga! ¿¡En dónde te escondes!?** Pude escuchar como movía el sillón de un empujón y por reflejo tapé mi boca para que mi sollozo no me delatara.

_- ¡Está aquí! No pensé que fuera a seguirme. No quiero hablar con él es este momento._

Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta pero la velocidad hizo mis pasos audibles y fue demasiado tarde, con su brazo detuvo la puerta del otro lado. Se río de una manera atemorizante presumiendo su pronta victoria pero no me rendía tan fácil.

**- ¡Hazte a un lado Senpai, déjame solo**! Hablé trabajosamente por la falta de aire.

**- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? **

**- Y cómo quieres que este… ¿Sonriendo mientras les ofrezco té? Aunque lo dudes no soy de piedra.**

Senpai ponía mucha resistencia y a mí ya no me quedaban fuerzas por la fatiga de todo el día. Caí hacia atrás dejando que Senpai entrará. Viéndolo desde abajo era mil veces más aterrador.

**- ¡Auch! **Caí y golpeando mi pierna pero no se sentía grave. Estaba más asustado esperando por el golpe que seguramente guardaba para el final.

**- Lo siento ¿No te lastimaste?**

Me agachó y me ofreció su mano como apoyo para ponerme de pies pero yo la alejé con un golpe y giré mi rostro. No quería que siguiera me tocara. Pensé que se molestaría por faltarle al respeto o no valorar sus atenciones pero no fue así, él retrocedió para darme mi espacio.

**- Y-yo ya no quiero estar cerca de ti. No entiendo por qué pero duele demasiado, no quiero seguir sintiendo esto que no entiendo, me asusta.** Las lágrimas se deslizaron sin perdonar y en silencio. **- Además, después de lo que acabo de ver…**

**- ¿Y qué es lo que acabas de ver si se puede saber? ¿Nos escuchaste hablar? **Estaba preocupado.

**- Claro que los escuché, se trataban con tanta confianza y tú lo llamabas por su nombre. Lo que más me dolió y no me esperé fue… el beso. Sé que no tengo derecho a interferir porque eres soltero y puedes hacer lo que quieras pero por extraño que parezca me siento traicionado. Tú me mentiste diciendo que eras heterosexual pero evidentemente era una vil mentira. No entiendo cual fue tu propósito pero…**

**- ¡Idiota! Yo no mentí en nada, todo lo que te dije desde que abriste los ojos lo decía en serio. No sé qué conversación escuchaste o que novela te inventaste pero claramente no era la nuestra. Me ofende que duden de mi sexualidad. **Defendió con molestia su punto de vista.

**- Entonces lo que vi…**

**- Fue producto de tus estúpidas alucinaciones. Él sólo se acercó a decirme algo, estaba jugando conmigo el muy infeliz. P-probablemente lo confundiste por la oscuridad, no sabes cuánto me irrita esa maldita imaginación que tienes. **

_- ¿Quiere decir que era yo estaba equivocado?_

**- Está bien, lo entiendo, pero eso no explica lo de ayer en la noche. **Lo enfrenté.

**- ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó ayer en la noche?**

**- Mientras delirabas a causa de la fiebre, me llamaste varias veces y tú… me besaste. **Los nervios se podían sentir circulando por mis venas y llegando a mis manos. Asimismo el miedo.

Bajó la mirada con rigidez y se puso todo colorado desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas. Por mi mente pasó la idea de que se veía tierno cuando su cara tomaba color por una razón tan inocente. Hubo silencio y luego balbuceó palabras sin sentido.

**- ¿Cómo te vas a excusar ahora Senpai?**

**- No voy a hacerlo, si eso dices que paso pues paso ¿No? No tiene mucha ciencia. No es propio de mi comportamiento pero te creo porque sé que no mientes. **

_- Pensé que seguiría evadiéndome._

Nuevamente dio unos pasos para cercarse, me vio unos segundos y con delicadeza me tomó entre sus brazos. Mi corazón saltaba de alegría a pocos segundos de haberse marchitado. Recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y sus dedos jalaron parte de mi camisa. No me resistí y lentamente cedí a sus encantos.

**- ¿Te lo dije antes, no? Tú eres… e-especial.**

Con temor en sus actos me sujetó con ambas manos y me besó tiernamente. Sus gestos eran castos y puros, casi como los de un ángel. Al separarnos vi sus ojos llorosos antes de agachar la mirada y su mandíbula temblaba conteniendo su sollozo.

**- Tú no eres el único confundido…** Declaró susurrando para atraerme y besarme.

Era como estar en un sueño o en una fantasía ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Estaba declarándome su amor o lo estaba malinterpretando? Senpai era tierno pero irracional, sus palabras no eran congruentes a sus acciones y me mostraba un lado de él que no había visto. Estaba dispuesto a conocer su lado apasionante y ver cuánto podía dominarme. Todo pasaba tan rápido que sólo me dejé llevar. Mi cabeza no controlaba mi cuerpo, era mi corazón quien dejaba engañarse y guiar por alguien mayor.

Nos dirigimos torpemente a mi habitación mientras nos besábamos, chocamos con la pared pero eso no nos detuvo. Mi mente se puso en blanc3o y dejé de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Empujé la puerta con mi espalda para abrirla pues no quería separarme ni un milímetro de sus brazos. Lo sujeté de la cintura para cargarlo un poco e intensificar el beso, escuché su gemido y noté su creciente erección rozar contra mi pierna. Se contrajo un poco y enterró sus uñas en mis hombros que era de donde se apoyaba. Su aliento chocaba contra el mío y podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Eran intensos y ardían por la locura.

Nos acostamos en la cama y mis manos empezaron a explorar debajo de su camisa. Dejé que él se quedara sobre mí para tener una buena vista y mayor movilidad en otro sentido. Desabotoné la camiseta mientras lo acariciaba y cuando él se mostró cooperativo quitándome mi camisa yo acaricié sus glúteos y rocé su entrada con el pantalón aun puesto. Sus gemidos eran excitantes, se esforzaba por contenerlos pero al final el placer era mayor. La sensación que le provocaba lo obligó a apoyarse de sus ante brazos, dejándolo más cerca de mi rostro y por consecuencia de mis oídos. Su ahogo retumbaba en mis oídos y me incitaba a provocarlo más, a torturarlo de otras maneras. Sentí el calor en el ambiente. Besé su cuello sin darle descanso a su entre pierna, rozándola con mi rodilla, y luego sujetando también sus pezones. Senpai se estremeció mientras enterraba sus uñas en mis brazos pues quería detenerme pero era demasiado tarde, se había corrido. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos se entrecerraban tratando de recobrarse, su expresión era de disfrute y parecía inmerso en otro mundo. Al ver que lo complacía no quería darle descanso.

**- Que lindo Senpai, no pensaba que pudieras hacerlo tan rápido ¿Cómo se sintió? **

**- Ah, i-imbécil, es tu culpa…**

Quería escuchar de sus palabras que se sentía bien que describiera lo que pensaba de qué estuviera tocando su cuerpo. Su contestación fue justo lo que esperaba, ignoraba el hecho de ser controlado por mis caricias pero se sumergía en ese encanto. Mientras más recorría su cuerpo y lo desnudaba recordaba esta sensación, no me era desconocido y me encantaba tal y como era. Me volví a enamorar de él tal y como vino al mundo. Lo cambié de lugar y ahora lo miraba desde arriba. Su sonrojo, gemidos y falta de control sobre sus acciones me confirmaban que lo disfrutaba. Retiré por último su ropa interior, toqué directamente su entrepierna y di pequeños mordiscos en sus tetillas. Se me hacía agua la boca por volver a unir nuestros labios, era una sensación electrizante y vibrante en mi interior.

Cuando el estímulo fue suficiente para que volviera a endurecer proseguí mi recorrido a otro sitio más íntimo.

**- Senpai voy a ser cuidadoso, relájate por favor. **Susurré es su oído y me giré para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él únicamente cerró sus ojos, no me detuvo o se resistió. Elevé sus piernas y empecé dando un masaje en círculos cerca de la zona para que se relajara. Metí el primer dedo y no tomó tanto tiempo para que dilatara y pudiera meter los demás; pensé que al ser tan terco se alteraría y no lograría relajarse. Era como si no fuera su primera vez pero yo era el menos indicado para reclamar, quería disfrutar el momento pensando que ahora él era sólo para mí. Busqué en su interior el punto correcto y él movía ligeramente sus caderas, probablemente era algo inconsciente.

**- Ahh, ahh Mo- mori-naga…**

Sus gemidos fueron en aumento y noté lo mucho que me gustaba escucharlo llamándome; al hacerlo era consciente de mi presencia, de que estaba haciendo esto conmigo y no sólo era un impulso. Quería creer que iba más allá del sexo, que estábamos haciendo el amor, entregando una parte de nuestro ser y las cuatro paredes eran nuestros únicos testigos. Al apartarme vi gotas brotando de sus ojos y me alarmé.

**- ¿Qué sucede Senpai, no se siente bien?**

**- N-no es eso, es muy… ¡Ahhh!**

Me apartó de él con molestia y pude ver que su cuerpo temblaba.

_- ¿Está tratando de contenerse?_

Creí que había alcanzado nuevamente el orgasmo pero un poco antes reaccionó y me obligó a detenerme. Sostenía mi mano apoyándose para poder recobrar algo de aire.

**- N-no, no quiero que sea de esta manera. **

Sus ojos se escondían tras sus mechones y sus palabras como siempre eran ambiguas. Apretó un poco más mi brazo y por instinto supe a qué se refería. Mis labios volvieron a irrumpir en su boca y mi lengua evocaba en mi memoria sensaciones parecidas de un pasado oculto.

**- V-voy a entrar Senpai.**

Esa sonaba a una frase dicha con frecuencia pero era la primera vez que la pronunciaba a consciencia. Me convencí que los secretos de mi pasado estaban junto al hombre que se unía a mí. Apretó sus dientes mientras entraba, pero como antes, no podía evitar expresar su lujuria por medio de su cantar. Mis movimientos eran lentos, delicados, exactos y luego tomando un ritmo adecuado para los dos. Podía sentir como Senpai me aceptaba sin replicas y al menos en ese instante me sentía como la persona más feliz sobre la tierra.

**- Te amo Senpai.**

Fueron palabras que se me escaparon sin pensarlo pero a fin de cuentas sinceras. No era lo que pensaba sino lo que me hacía sentir. Prometí no enamorarme pero caí una vez más ¿Cómo pretendía no enamorarme de él?

POV SOUICHI

Estaba muy avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo.

_- ¡Ese maldito Morinaga! Siempre haciéndome decir cosas demás, debe estar muy mal de la cabeza porque solo él tiene el mal gusto de fijarse en mí una segunda vez ¿Acaso no aprendió la lección en la primera ocasión? Va a lamentar su estúpida decisión._

No lograba ser sincero conmigo mismo, era increíble para mí que alguien me amara tan intensa y desinteresadamente. Era ilógico que teniendo la personalidad tan torcida como la tenía alguien tan amable como él se fijara en alguien como yo pero el milagro volvió a repetirse. A pesar de mi inseguridad sus acciones se repitieron y regresó al mal camino; el camino de un amor que se sufre, que ambos sufrimos. Sabía que por la mañana nada sería igual, tendría que enfrentarlo y aceptar la responsabilidad de mi descuidado actuar.

Me preparé mentalmente para el encuentro pero él no se presentó.

**- ¡Morinaga no está!**

Mi corazón se agitó y horribles ideas pasaron por mi cabeza atormentándome. Al despertar esperaba tenerlo sobre mí abrazándome tan posesivamente como acostumbraba, yo iba a quejarme por su anormal fuerza incluso dormido pero no estaba ahí. No escucharía mis reclamos.

POV MORINAGA

Estaba asustado y muy confundido. Por la noche mi mente se nubló y mis impulsos me guiaron por su cuerpo sólo por mero instinto ¿Qué era lo que sentía en mi corazón? ¿Por qué mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en él? Tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos antes de continuar y lastimar a alguien. Tal vez era muy tarde para eso.

**_- Hamatatsu, Hamatatsu… Las personas con destino a Hamatatsu favor de abordar de inmediato. _**

_- Será lo mejor, nos vemos Senpai._

= Continuará =


	10. SIN REMITENTE

Nota: A partir de este capítulo he dejado de reescribir enfocándome más que nada en la ortografía y cambiando algunas líneas que no creo que noten por ser mínimas pero me parecieron necesarias. Me ha gustado el rumbo que siguen los capítulos y estoy conforme con los cambios n.n

Espero estar manteniendo la esencia que tenían y que los estén disfrutando.

**CAPÍTULO 10: SIN REMITENTE **

POV SOUICHI

**- ¡Morinaga no está! ¿En dónde demonios se metió ahora?**

_- Espera… ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando tanto? No es como si fuera muy temprano, ya es tarde y probablemente esté que este en la cocina. Sí, seguramente fue a preparar el desayuno. _

La verdad es que era inusual. Morinaga tenía la maldita costumbre de no despegarse de mí sino hasta que me despertara, era muy normal que lo encontrara junto a mí casi asfixiándome. Incluso en las ocasiones que no sucedía de esa manera él siempre era la primera persona que veía al despertarme. Siempre cuidándome y procurando mi bienestar, como si fuera un valioso tesoro. Estaba muy preocupado por la reacción que tendría porque para empezar no lo encontré a mi lado, esa era la primera mala señal.

_- ¿Estará confundido? ¿Qué tipo de Morinaga me encontraré al abrir la puerta? Está persona no me recuerda pero ayer por la noche…_ Me avergoncé. _- … anoche hacía y decía lo mismo que acostumbraba. _

Me cuestioné y planteé un mundo de posibilidades mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa en mi armario y me vestía.

_- Definitivamente no creo encontrar al Morinaga malditamente radiante y lleno de felicidad. Para empezar él no está aquí y es difícil adivinar como va a tomar lo que pasó ayer._

Ese Morinaga alegre se encontraba parcialmente presente; hasta el día de ayer no me hizo algún tipo de insinuación, más bien lo sentía un poco distante. Sería bastante raro que estuviera tan alegre sólo por lo ocurrido ayer; aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera este Morinaga el que me recibiera al salir de la habitación. Ya no me importaba si se me lanzaba encima o si me aprisionaba con sus besos porque ese Morinaga era al que esperaba desde hace semanas. Sin embargo lo más probable es que me lo encontrara preocupado y muy pensativo. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que me aproveché de él y de su ignorancia.

_- ¡Maldición! Estoy seguro que hará muchas preguntas que no podré responder_

Pensé molesto pero apenado al imaginar lo que podría preguntar ¿Cómo hacer para no alejarlo pero no avergonzarme de mis palabras? Estaba bastante nervioso. Me armé de valor, respire profundo y abrí la puerta de golpe. Vacío. Hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba no había rastro de su ser.

**- ¿Qué rayos…? ¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga no te escondas! **Grité como loco por todos lados.

Hubo ausencia de su respuesta, entré en pánico y revisé de arriba abajo todo rincón del departamento; mi habitación, el baño, la cocina, detrás del sillón, pero no estaba por ningún lugar. Podía suponer que salió a la tienda de conveniencia pero ese era un comportamiento más extraño.

_- ¡Espera un minuto! No será que ese imbécil…_

Inmediatamente regresé a su cuarto para inspeccionarlo. Abrí uno de sus cajones y no encontré nada, sus pertenencias desaparecieron y no fue por arte de magia. Continúe abriendo otros cajones, closet y revisando de pies a cabeza el lugar. Observé que faltaba su ropa, zapatos junto con otras cosas y una de sus maletas.

**- Ese idiota, otra vez… hizo lo mismo…**

Dije en voz alta muy afligido mientras me regresaba a la cama para sentarme en el filo por un momento. Tenía que estar calmado para encontrar una solución pensando con la cabeza fría.

_- ¿Cuántas veces más me harás pasar por esta soledad?_

Era un idiota y completo desconsiderado; siempre lo prometía y reincidía en su delito. Estaba pagando un precio muy alto por mis actos. Bajé un poco la mirada y noté que en la mesita de noche se encontraba un papel.

_- [Para Senpai] -_

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al instante de identificar la letra del remitente. Bruscamente tomé y desdoblé la hoja, comencé a leerla con la ilusión de que hubiera alguna pista de su paradero. En mi corazón se sembró el miedo de que estuviera odiándome por alguna razón que ignorara y que esa haya sido su razón para marcharse.

_- ¡Esta vez sí lo mato! Tan sólo espera y verás Morinaga. _Afirmé muy decidido sabiendo que esto no terminaría como yo planeaba.

-.-.-.-.-

_[Senpai lo lamento pero me temo que cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya no estaré en Nagoya. No te preocupes, no voy a cometer ninguna locura, tan solo decidí adelantarme e irme unos días antes de lo que tenía previsto a Hamamatsu._

_Sé que es muy repentino y muy cobarde de mi parte irme sin decir nada después de lo que pasó anoche, así que me disculpo pero siento que fue lo mejor._

_Te pido de por favor que no me contactes ni intentes buscarme, yo regresaré pero necesito tiempo para pensar algunas cosas. No puedo hablar claro y ser honesto si tengo mis dudas y no estoy seguro de lo que pienso. Tan pronto sepa cuando regreso me pondré en contacto contigo para avisarte._

_En verdad lo siento mucho._

_Morinaga]_

-.-.-.-.-

**- Así es como están las cosas.**

Suspiré algo deprimido al terminar de leer la nota. No era de extrañarse esta actitud de su parte, en realidad, creo que la situación estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Sabía dónde estaba, en dónde se quedaría y que estaría trabajando; era suficiente. El problema que me inquietaba eran las cosas que debía pensar, temía que esto implicara algún cambio en su actitud o en nuestro estilo de vida.

_- ¿Por qué no lo detuve? ¿Por qué no me resistí?_

Era imposible negar que yo participé tanto como él y ahora me pagaba las consecuencias. Podría decirse que yo soy el principal culpable ya que fui quien inició todo esto a pesar de su falta de memoria e inseguridad. De no haberlo besado no habríamos terminado haciendo cosas vergonzosas, yo estaba plenamente consciente de su poco autocontrol pero aun así insistí, no me detuve ¿Yo también lo deseé?

_- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo? _

¿Por qué estar cerca de él me confundía? Últimamente pensaba mucho respecto a esto. Nunca antes había experimentado este tipo de sentimiento, necesidad o hasta podría decir ¿Deseo? Era algo extraño y desconocido para mí; algo tentador por descubrir pero temeroso de conocer el resultado. Pensar en el tema me causaba sonrojo y me sentía constantemente irritado. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente extrañaba sus tan molestos "_Te amo Senpai_", hacia bastante tiempo que no lo escuchaba decirme algo como eso; si continuaba temía olvidar como se sentía cuando lo decía. Por lo que veía Morinaga no sería el único con cosas por pensar. Ambos tendríamos que soportar el mismo calvario.

POV MORINAGA

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Aunque quiera, no puedo detenerme._

El éxtasis era tan grande, los besos y las carisias, nunca me sentí tan aceptado por otra persona antes. Mi corazón gritaba que continuara pero mi cabeza decía que me detuviera. Al final me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y recuerdos del momento. Tan solo éramos él y yo, aquella habitación se había desconectado del mundo exterior y de cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera manchar u opacar esta ocasiones especial. No me separé de Senpai hasta el amanecer y cuando desperté lo abrazaba con profundo cariño. Él también me tenía en sus brazos, murmuró mi nombre y me percaté de la situación. Estaba en la cama con otro hombre, él era mi superior, me consideraba un buen amigo y yo también a él ¿Eso es lo que sentía en verdad? No, no tenía la seguridad de afirmarlo.

_- Yo… con Senpai…_

Salí de su agarre y me senté para pensar un poco. Mi preocupación no se debía al haberlo hecho con otro hombre sino que no se trataba de cualquiera; era Senpai. Comúnmente me despertaba en camas desconocidas, hasta antes del accidente era parte de mi rutina; tener sexo sin compromiso, salir con personas sólo porque podía, beber hasta emborracharme y no pensar con quien estaba o el tipo de persona que era. Todo era diferente ahora, ya no tenía esa necesidad de descargar mi frustración en alguien desconocido y aliviar el dolor con placer. La persona a mi lado era especial para mí y crucé una línea que podía molestarlo, alcancé un punto sin retorno y nada podía ser igual en nuestra relación. Él cuidó de mí por algún tiempo y sin darme cuenta fui cambiando ¿Traicioné su confianza al aprovecharme de su gesto sin cuestionarlo? ¿Interpreté todo a mi conveniencia?

_- Senpai, yo.._. Empecé a tiritar, me ahogaba en mi confusión. _- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

**_- Te amo Senpai -_**

Escuchaba una y otra vez como resonaba aquella frase que había dicho tan descuidadamente.

_- ¿Cómo pude tomar todo tan a la ligera?_

Decir que sólo me dejé llevar era una mentira para encubrir lo que realmente sentí y hacerme el desentendido con mis pensamientos y dudas. No podía fingir que nada paso, eso sería insensible y estúpido.

_- ¿En qué problema me he metido?_

Por supuesto que Senpai inició todo con aquel cálido roce de labios pero para el acto se necesitaba de la participación de una pareja. No estaba seguro del porqué de sus acciones, hasta hace poco pensaba que era heterosexual, pero sus gritos diciéndome que era especial y sus gemidos que provocaba mi tacto era contradictorio ¿Acaso se refería a especial es este sentido? No quería mal pensar tomando la situación a mi conveniencia o sólo terminaría perdiendo y saldría lastimado.

_- Nunca hubiera imaginado que hacerlo con Senpai se pudiera sentir tan bien y me pudiera conectar con otra persona como lo hicimos._

Pero a pesar del encanto estaba aterrado. Tenía miedo de que me volvieran a utilizar, Masaki-san lo había hecho antes, mi primer gran amor. Que traición tan grande fue la que sentí al escuchar sus palabras despreciando mi corazón, que susto me llevé cuando estuvo cerca de quitarse la vida, cuanto dolor tuve que soportar en silencio por tanto tiempo; el rechazo por parte de mi familia con el que tuve que lidiar y la depresión que sufrí por aquel amor no correspondido. Aquel era un sentimiento que pensé existía, que creí tener el lujo de gozar, pero que me di cuenta no había encontrado. De ante mano sabía que no iba a ser sencillo volver a confiar en otra persona, o mejor dicho, ya no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

_- ¿Entonces, por qué siento que con él es diferente? ¿Por qué estúpidamente siento que puede funcionar? ¿Por qué conservo estas esperanzas?_

Demasiadas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza pero no estaba cerca de llegar a una resolución o de tomar una decisión.

_- Pronto despertará._

No quería estar cerca cuando lo hiciera. La desesperación me invadió y sin pensarlo dos veces tomé una de mis maletas y comencé a empacar mis cosas.

_- ¿A dónde se supone que voy a ir?_

De pronto recordé que en un par de días tendría que ir a Hamatatsu por cuestiones de trabajo. Volví a estar agradecido de aceptar la propuesta de trabajo, ahora tenía a un lugar a donde escapar por unas semanas y podía meditar sobre nuestra relación allá. Realmente necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar mi mente y saber que era lo que iba a proceder, era importante y no quería echar a perder lo que teníamos. Terminé de empacar todo, miré nuevamente a Senpai y me agaché para acariciar su cabello. Él se giró mientras pronunciaba mi nombre entre sueños, me impresioné y mi corazón se ponía como loco. Suspiré.

_- Senpai tiene el problema de hablar dormido._ Sonreí con melancolía.

Sus palabras me confirmaban lo mucho que pensaba en mí, incluso dormido, y hacían sentirme peor ante el hecho de abandonarlo en ese estado, era todo un cobarde. Huía después del sexo como si se tratara de un simple ligue de una noche y me enfermaba pero tampoco tenía lo que se requería para enfrentarlo.

_- Al menos voy a dejarle esto._

Tomé lápiz y papel y me dispuse a escribir una nota. Era lo menos que podía hacer, si me iba sin decir nada él iba preocuparse innecesariamente por mi culpa; eso si no me quería matar por lo que le hice anoche.

-.-.-.-.-

**_- Hamamatsu, Hamamatsu. Las personas con destino a Hamamatsu favor de abordar de inmediato. _**

_- Será lo mejor, nos vemos Senpai._

Agarré mi maleta y me dirigí a la línea de salida del tren. Al terminar de bajar el último trecho de escaleras alguien que venía corriendo tropezó conmigo y se cayó.

**- L-lo siento mucho ¿No te hice daño?**

**- Descuida no hay problema.**

Cuando me di la vuelta para ayudar a levantarse a quien tropezó conmigo, noté que se trataba de una linda chica. Yo no solía elogiar a las mujeres por su apariencia, por no ser mi tipo, pero ella era realmente hermosa. Era de estatura promedio, un poco más pequeña que Senpai, de ojos esmeraldas y tez blanca. Su cabello era castaño, largo y ondulado; en ese momento lo llevaba atado. Su ropa no coincidía con su apariencia pues no resaltaba su belleza, debería estar vistiendo una falda o un lindo vestido, pero en su lugar llevaba una sudadera con gorro puesto y un pantalón algo grande para su complexión.

Observé como de sus ojos llorosos rodaban un par de gotas.

**- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te golpeaste en alguna parte?**

**- N-no es… no es eso.**

Su gimoteó le impedía hablar elocuentemente. Se silenció y al acercarme a ella para ayudarla me di cuenta del moretón en su mejilla sutilmente oculto tras su cabello.

**- ¿Te duele aquí?** Toqué con suavidad.

**- Por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame. **Sujetó mi mano y se acurrucó en ella. Podía sentir el agua cayendo.

**- ¿Perdona? No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.**

Lloraba y sollozaba inconsolablemente. Al ver que la mayoría de las personas subieron al tren y estaban por cerrar las puertas, la tomé de su muñeca y la arrastré conmigo sin pensármelo mucho. Justo en el momento que entramos las puertas se cerraron. Mi destino no se encontraba retirado de Nagoya por lo que si deseaba viajar de regreso yo me haría responsable de pagar su pasaje. Lo primero era que se tranquilizara así que esperamos a que personas se bajaran en la siguiente parada y nos sentamos. Pasado un tiempo ella seguía lagrimando pero su gimoteó se detuvo.

**- ¿Ya estas mejor?** Dije ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

**- Sí, gracias por todo a pesar del inconveniente que causé. **Lo recibió y secó sus lágrimas.

**- No te preocupes ¿Ahora puedes contarme por qué llorabas? Sólo si tú quieres, no voy a presionarte.**

Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se contuvo

**- Siento molestarte con mis problemas, estoy muy apenada.**

**- No es molestia, todos tenemos días malos. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.**

Mientras intentaba consolarla no podía evitar sentirme un poco deprimido, yo también estaba teniendo un mal día.

_- No debí dejar así a Senpai. No puedo estar seguro de que me perdonara o me recibirá cuando regrese._

**- Tienes razón, aunque más bien ha sido una pésima semana. **Susurró lo último por lo que no la escuche.

**- Bueno, si necesitas hablar y desahogarte yo soy todo oídos. Tenemos tiempo antes de llegar a nuestra parada ¡Ahhh! Cierto, casi lo olvido, yo también me disculpo por arrastre conmigo sin permiso.**

**- No tienes que disculparte, la verdad es que lo necesitaba.** Después de un silencio, parecía querer continuar pero no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, así que esperé a que prosiguiera. **- Lo que sucede es que estaba huyendo de mi novio, o mejor dicho, mi exnovio. Tuvimos una pelea y luego de que me golpeó yo salí corriendo.**

**- ¿Se atrevió a levantarle la mano a una mujer? ¿Cómo fue capaz de tal atrocidad?**

**- Bueno, en primer lugar la discusión que tuvimos fue por mi culpa. ¿No es la primera que tenemos, sabes? Hace un tiempo que rompimos lazos pero él insistía en buscarme.**

**- Aunque haya sido tu culpa no tiene derecho a ponerte una mano encima.**

**- Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Jugué con sus sentimientos, aunque no era mi intención lastimarlo, yo le oculté la verdad y ahora estoy segura que me odia por eso. Yo en realidad quería una relación seria con él. **

Mientras la escuchaba su relato no podía evitar pensar en Masaki-san. Ocultar cosas en una relación es el inició del final de dicha relación o bien no puede esperarse que una relación sea duradera si se basa en mentiras. A pesar de los sentimientos que Masaki-san tuviera por mi hermano, si él hubiera sido claro con ello desde el principio no me hubiera ilusionado y no habríamos terminados enredados en aquella penosa y cruel situación.

**- Quizá lo lastimaste pero no creo que te odie. **Estaba confiado de mis palabras porque jamás tuve ese resentimiento contra Masaki-san. A pesar de los problemas guardaba un lugar especial en mi corazón y en mi pasado ¿Así que ahora pertenecía a mi pasado? ¿Quién era mi presente?

**- Te equivocas, él mismo lo dijo y dadas las circunstancias no tengo motivos para creer que miente. Es ridículo pero aún después de todos los problemas que tuvimos lo sigo amando ¿Soy una tonta, verdad?**

**_- Hamamatsu, siguiente parada Hamamatsu…_**

**- ¡Esa en nuestra parada!**

**- ¿Hamamatsu?** **¿Puedo saber a qué vas a Hamamatsu? **Preguntó cambiando de tema.

**- Me quedaré ahí algunas semanas por trabajo. **

Se quedó en silencio pensando por algunos minutos. No me agradaba su mirada y fue que la cuestioné pero entonces puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca para silenciarme.

**- Sé que no debería de abusar de tu amabilidad pero, ¿Podrías darme asilo en tu departamento? **Mi cara de confusión le dio una respuesta negativa y siguió convenciéndome.** - ¡Por favor! Hasta hace unos días vivía con mi novio en un departamento compartido pero después de separarnos me quedaba en un hotel. Pensé en buscar otro sitio más estable pero mi plan se vio frustrado cuando me encontró. Él se puso violento y por ahora no creo que sea buena idea regresar a Nagoya en un par de semanas. **

**- Pero…** Definitivamente no era buena idea.

**- ¡Te lo ruego! Únicamente hasta que regreses a Nagoya, no seré ninguna molestia. Por el momento no tengo trabajo así que mientras encuentro una buena oferta para ayudarte con los gastos podría realizar cualquier tarea doméstica, soy buena cocinando y aprendo rápido.** La idea seguía sin agradarme del todo. No recoges a cualquier desconocido y lo dejas quedarse en tu casa.** - Dormiré en donde sea; en un futon, sofá, incluso en la bañera o el piso si es necesario. **

Su mirada era de angustia y suplica, sus ojos se ponían llorosos mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Me quedé viendo al intenso esmeralda de sus ojos y una idea golpeó mi mente como un rayo; rápido vino y rápido se desvaneció. Fue efímero pero la sentí familiar. Por alguna razón me invadió la necesidad de protegerla, no podía simplemente decirle que no y dejarla a su suerte.

**- Esté bien… **Terminé cediendo.

-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos frente a la puerta del departamento; un sitio cercano a la Farmacéutica. Hablé con el encargado del edificio hace un tiempo para rentar ahí en lo que duraba mi estadía para la capacitación. Por la mañana contacté nuevamente con él para confirmar que el departamento se encontraba vacío pues di otra fecha de llegada. Afortunadamente indicó que sí, el inquilino anterior se había ido hace una semana y dijo que podía instalarme tan pronto lo necesitara.

**- Adelante…** Abrí la puerta y le cedí el paso.

**- Gracias, lamento las molestias.**

El lugar no era muy espacioso ya que la idea era que yo me quedaría aquí, nunca me imaginé que tendría invitados por lo que elegí el lugar basándome en eso. Al entrar a mano derecha se encontraba el baño y unos pasos adelante una mini cocina; tenía una estufa de dos quemadores, el lavamanos y debajo había un pequeño refrigerador. Pasando por una segunda puerta se encontraba un sofá, el televisor, una mesa en el centro y un gran closet. En seguida del closet estaban unas escaleras que daban arriba en donde sólo estaba una cama y la mesita de noche.

Pasamos a la sala, le ofrecí asiento y luego de acomodar mi maleta yo también me incorporé.

**- Siento que sea muy pequeño.**

**- No, al contrario, te agradezco que dejaras quedarme. Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** **Es vergonzoso pero no te lo había preguntado.**

**- Morinaga, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.**

**- ¿Mo-ri-na-ga…? **Puso una cara muy seria al escuchar mi nombre y se quedó pensando. Me vio por unos minutos analizándome a detalle.

**- ¿Pasa algo malo?**

**- No, gracias Morinaga-san. Mi nombre es Kobayashi Kyoko, puedes llamarme** **por mi nombre de pila. **Hizo una reverencia.

**- Tienes un nombre bonito Kyoko-chan, creo que te queda a la perfección.**

Conversamos un rato para romper el hielo y conocernos mejor. No era una plática profunda sino más bien trivial y comentábamos lo que venía a nuestras cabezas; nuestros intereses, comida favorita, algunos hábitos, sobre nuestros estudios pero nada demasiado personal. Luego de un rato se escuchó claramente el sonido de un estómago rugiendo.

**- ¡Ahh…! E-estoy tan apenada.** Se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

**- Es normal no tienes por qué avergonzarte. A decir verdad es bastante tarde. **Mi reloj indicaba que la hora de comida pasó hace tiempo. Nos entretuvimos y perdimos la noción del tiempo.

**- ¿No te molesta que ordene a domicilio? Prepararía algo de comer pero como acabamos de llegar el refrigerador está vacío.**

**- Sí, lo que tú decidas está bien para mí. **

Investigué los sitios de comida rápida cercanos al departamento y escogí uno. Al volver a la sala Kyoko-chan se ofreció a comprar lo más esencial en la tienda de conveniencia mientras llegaba la comida. Le entregué una lista de lo que necesitaríamos, le di el dinero más un extra en caso de que necesitara comprarse algo de uso personal y para que luego comprara algo de ropa ya que me comentó que lo que vestía era lo único que traía consigo.

**- Te juro que en cuanto encuentre trabajo te pagaré hasta el último centavo.** Dijo muy decidida.

**- Claro, no le tomes tanta importancia ¿Por cierto, a qué te dedicas?**

**- Soy modelo.**

**- ¿Modelo? Posiblemente es la razón de que me parezcas familiar.**

**- E-esa no es la razón. **Agachó la cabeza escondiendo su mirada y murmuró sin que entendiera lo que dijo. Actuó extraño pero regresó a su previa sonrisa.

**- … como te decía, quizá me hayas visto en la portada de alguna revista o en un espectacular.**

**- Entonces debes de ser muy popular. **

**- Para nada, todavía tengo mucho que aprender de mis Senpai. Por ahora no puedo contactar a la agencia, no con esto en mi cara. **Señaló el moretón de su mejilla.** - … pero apenas esté trabajando te pagaré por todo, también por mi estancia en el departamento. **

**- No hay necesidad de pagarme por el departamento, en mi trabajo me ayudaron a conseguirlo.**

**- Pero quiero hacerlo, aunque creo que ni pagándote es suficiente para agradecer por la ayuda que me estás dando. Cualquier otra persona no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias, eres alguien muy amable**.

Posteriormente consulté con ella la opción para el menú de hoy y al aceptar encargué la comida. Ella salió a hacer las compras de lo que le pedí y regresó muy pronto.

**- La comida estuvo deliciosa.**

**- Si, es bueno tener cerca un restaurante con servicio a domicilio.**

La comida estuvo muy rica pero no podía creer lo mucho que había comido Kyoko-chan. Para ser mujer y modelo comía demasiado, comió incluso más que yo.

El día pasó apresuradamente mientras me instalaba; yo desempaqué y guardé mi ropa, así como acomodé las otras pocas cosas que traía conmigo. Luego me encargaría de comprar más ropa si era necesario. Por su parte Kyoko-chan acomodó las compras. Y para terminar el día ambos tomamos un baño, ella primero, y luego fuimos a dormir; aunque quise cederle mi cama, ella se rehusó y durmió en el sofá de la estancia.

Esa noche tuve un sueño, uno como hacía tiempo no tenía. Era un sueño bastante real y revelador. Lo recordé, aquel momento en que entré por primera vez a la universidad y vi a Senpai. Estaba muy deprimido por lo que pasó con Masaki-san pero en cuando me topé con él sentí un flechazo directo a mi corazón. Amor a primera vista. Era como un ángel; sus cabellos bailaban al ritmo del viento y su presencia se imponía sobre los demás, era el tipo de persona perfecta y amoldada a mis gustos. En ese momento, ante mis ojos, era como la perfección misma encarnada en una persona. Claro que después me di cuenta de su horrenda personalidad pero inexplicablemente eso no cambio mis sentimientos por él; esa parte a la que muchos temían yo terminé encariñado. Amar a alguien es ver perfecta a una persona imperfecta, aceptar todo de él y comprenderlo. Eso era lo poco que pude recordar antes de despertar.

-_ ¿Cómo pude olvidar a la persona que amo? _Pensé mientras traté de controlar mi acelerada respiración. Estaba cubierto de sudor e impresionado. _- Ahora estoy seguro…_

Yo lo amaba, yo amaba a Senpai sin lugar a duda y no había nada que pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos. Sabía que el camino que escogí era uno peligroso, riesgoso y lleno de espinas pues aunque estaba seguro de lo que sentía no conocía lo que Senpai pensaba al respecto. Pasamos la noche juntos pero en ningún momento mencionó algún comentario ¿Era por qué el médico se lo prohibió? Claramente advirtió que no debía darme pistas y tenía que recordarlo por mi cuenta ¿Me protegía? Todavía habían lagunas mentales en mis recuerdos ¿Ésta no era toda nuestra historia, verdad?

_- Me gustaría que fuera más expresivo, que pusiera sus deseos en palabras…_

Me urgía salir corriendo y subir al primer tren de regreso a Nagoya. Quería tenerlo nuevamente entre mis brazos y besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amo una y otra vez hasta que volviera a confiar en mí. Pero no, no podía volver y complicar las cosas tan precipitadamente, eso siempre me traía problemas, era algo muy importante como para estropearlo con un impulso. Opté por tranquilizarme, esperar para regresar y enfrentarme con lo que dejé pendiente.

**- Senpai, te amo. Te extraño.**

Confesé mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi pecho, justo en mi corazón.

POV SOUICHI

_- ¿Cuántos días han pasado?_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y sentía la falta de compañía por su ausencia. Sin darme cuenta mi mundo había estado girando a su alrededor y ahora él no estaba. Aun después de su partida no dejé de pensar y preocuparme por él. De hecho, ahora me encontraba más ansioso al no tener ninguna noticia de él y estar incomunicado.

No me quedé tranquilo así como así; intenté llamarlo a su celular en varias ocasiones pero el muy maldito bloqueo mi número. También le escribí a su correo pero nunca contestó mis mensajes. Era muy frustrante y para mi desgracia no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba el departamento en el que se estaba quedando.

_- Debí preguntarle por lo menos eso ¡Maldita sea!_

La única cosa por hacer era seguir esperando su regreso y sabía que eso no iba a pasar pronto. De pronto se escuchó el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta de alguien que llamaba con insistencia.

_*Toc, toc, toc*_

**- ¡Ahhh, que molesto! ¿Quién será a esta hora?**

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y yo ya me había preparado para dormir cuando alguien muy inoportuno llegó a tocar mi puerta. Me levanté, me puse de nuevo los anteojos y fui directo a abrir la puerta.

**- ¡Buenas noches!** Saludé en un tono bastante molesto.

**- ¡Hola Souichi-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!**

Entonces vi un horroroso y molesto monstruo frente a mí. Fue un verdadero espanto y por simple acto reflejo cerré la puerta, o eso creí, ya que él puso su maletín en medio impidiéndome dejarlo fuera.

**- ¿¡Qué crees que haces aquí Isogai!? ¿Qué nadie te quiere en tu casa como para que vengas a molestarme? Regresa al maldito agujero del que saliste rata.**

**- ¿Acaso está mal venir a saludar a un viejo amigo? **Intentaba provocarme y no le costaba trabajo alguno tener éxito.

**- Yo no soy tu amigo, si estuviera en mis manos ni conocidos seriamos. **

**- Que cruel eres Souichi-kun…~** Odiaba su sarcasmo.

**- Tengo derecho de tratarte como se me venga en gana ¡Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre! No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de eso.**

**- Y yo que pensé que la vez anterior nos habíamos divertido tanto~**

Los recuerdos de aquellas noches se manifestaron en mi mente, había sido tan vergonzoso y lo peor vino cuando impuso su estúpido castigo.

**- D-divertirme, ni loco, tú estuviste chantajeándome ¡Fue una tortura!**

**- Vamos, abre la puerta y déjame entrar. **Dijo empujando fuertemente.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! **Puse resistencia.

Forcejeamos un rato en la entrada, hasta que él obtuvo la victoria; como se esperaba. Pasó, se puso muy cómodo en el sofá y me vi obligado a servirle té. Lo detestaba pero le mostraría que era una persona cortés y con modales a diferencia suya.

**- ¿¡Y que bienes a buscar aquí!?** Mostré la rabia que sentía con su visita. **- ¿Qué no has visto la hora?**

**- Si, ya la vi, pero lo que me sorprende no haber visto es a tu lindo kouhai.**

**- ¿Eh? ¿A Morinaga? ¿Qué quieres de él?** Me puse a la defensiva.

**- Que lindo que te pongas celoso pero lamento decirte que soy heterosexual, no voy a quitártelo, así que puedes estar tranquilo. **

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras y me invadieron unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo pero respiré profundo y me contuve al saber que era inútil atacarlo; él sabía defenderse de mis golpes.

**- ¡No estoy celoso! **Golpeé la mesa de centro.

**- Y bien, ¿En dónde está?** Sorbió un poco de té y esperó mi respuesta poniendo una cara seria.

**- En Hamamatsu, se fue por trabajo.**

**- Esa no es toda la historia ¿O me equivoco? Kanako-chan me llamó porque cuando la visitaste se quedó preocupada al notar la ausencia de Morinaga-kun y verte a ti algo deprimido. No seas tímido, sabes que puedes hablar abiertamente conmigo, para eso están los amigos.**

_- ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que meter en asuntos que no le incumben?_

**- ¿Por qué se pelearon ahora?** No quitó el dedo del renglón y no tuve de otra más que contestar para satisfacer su curiosidad y se largara para dejarme en paz.

**- No estoy seguro de lo que pasó pero… c-creo que Morinaga tenía la idea de que b-bese a su hermano.**

**- ¿¡Qué!? **Se quedó boquiabierto **- ¿Tú y su hermano? Oye, eso es un poco…**

**- Te equivocas, le expliqué que todo era un mal entendido, d-después pasaron algunas cosas y por la mañana desapareció**.

_- ¡No pienso decirle que lo besé y provoqué que pasaran "esas cosas"!_

**- Entonces hubo un malentendido, tuvieron sexo y se fue ¿Estoy en lo correcto?**

**- ¡No lo digas de esa manera!**

Maldecía a los cuatro vientos su capacidad de analizar mis expresiones y leerme entre líneas. Era inaudito, a veces era mejor que Morinaga.

**- Perdón, perdón, creo que fui un poco grosero. La cuestión es ¿Cómo lo tomó Morinaga? Siempre ha sido una persona impredecible e impulsiva ¿No es así?**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- A que esto podría ser más grave de lo que pensamos. Quiero decir, ahora que perdió la memoria debe estar bastante confundido.**

**- ¿¡Cómo sabes sobre su pérdida de memoria!?**

**- Tengo mis contactos. **

Volteó la mirada. Era evidente que ese contacto era Kanako, esa niña tenía que limitarse a cerrar la boca en algunas ocasiones. Creí haberle dicho que no hablara por teléfono con él porque era peligroso pero no me obedeció.

**- Lo que quiero saber es: ¿En algún momento le dijiste lo que sentías?**

**- Pero yo no...-** Fui interrumpido.

**- ¡Souichi-kun! **Me llamó la atención. **- ¡Esa indecisión tuya puede hacer que lo pierdas para siempre! Tú recuerdas todo por lo que han vivido juntos pero él no. Te había preguntado antes ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? **Me quedé pensando mientras continuaba.** - Ya habías tomado una decisión ¿Por qué retractarte? Tienes que hablar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. **

**- P-puede que tengas razón pero esto tampoco es fácil para mí. En aquel entonces implicó mucho pedirle que…** Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

**- Souichi-kun.** Resopló.

Se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro como muestra de apoyo y para tranquilizarme. Repentinamente sonó mi celular así que sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa.

**- Lo siento.**

**- No adelante, contesta.**

**- Bueno, sí, soy yo… ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué sucede!? Tranquilízate o iré personalmente a golpearte… ¿Eh?... ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? **Caí sobre mis rodillas y por poco dejo caer mi celular de no ser porque Isogai lo atrapó a tiempo.

**- ¿Qué sucede Souichi-kun? ¿Estás bien?**

Reaccioné aceleradamente y le arrebaté el celular sin contestarle.

**- Sí, sí estoy aquí… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Comprendo… No, aún no regresa… Está bien, también creo que es lo mejor aunque no creo que lo tome de la mejor manera… Sí, mantenme informado y créeme que lo siento mucho. Si, hasta luego. **En cuanto colgué me senté en el sofá para tratar de asimilar lo sucedido. Era una noticia de gran peso y dura de digerir.

**- ¡Souichi-kun, Souichi-kun! ¿Qué sucede?** Repetía una y otra vez esperando que reaccionara mientras me sacudía de los hombros.

**- Es la mamá de Morinaga, ella… falleció hoy en la madrugada. **

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos hasta que prosiguió.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Y Morinaga-kun ya lo sabe?** Preguntó preocupado.

**- … n-no, él ni siquiera recuerda que ella estaba enferma.**

¿Cómo voy a darle esta noticia? Su hermano me dijo que no había nada que hacer. Sus palabras me transmitieron el terror de pensar en lo que Morinaga iba a sentir cuando se enterara pero también me pidió que no le comentara nada sino hasta su regreso a Nagoya. Era mejor que continuara distraído en el trabajo, lo descuidó durante su recuperación del accidente y perder una oportunidad como ésta por algo que, aunque suene cruel, ya no tenía remedio.

Hay solución para cualquier problema, exceptuando la muerte.

POV MORINAGA

Habían sido unas semanas difíciles pero constantemente me repetía que pronto estaría de regreso y podría aclarar de una vez la situación con Senpai. Lo que más ansiaba era recibir uno de sus abrazos y tener la oportunidad de besarlo.

Empecé mi cuarta semana en Hamamatsu y al parecer la última. El trabajo era un poco agotador pero también era entretenido y definitivamente quería dedicar mi vida a esto. Encontré mi vocación en esta oportunidad y no la dejaría. Evitaba a toda costa las llamadas y mensajes de Senpai porque sabía que si lo escuchaba o me mantenía en contacto con él tendría más ganas de verlo y regresar; pero ahora era bastante complicado. Tenía que ser paciente.

Regresé del trabajo como todos los días, recogí el correo que estaba en la abertura de la puerta y mientras lo revisaba noté dos cartas bastante extrañas. Entré al departamento y me anuncié.

**- ¡Estoy de regreso!**

**- ¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo te fue hoy Morinaga-niisan?**

**- Muy bien ¿Y a ti Kyoko-chan? Regresaste más pronto de lo que esperaba.**

**- En efecto, hoy fue un día bastante ajetreado porque tuve que tomar un tren a Kakegawa para la sesión de fotos. Me apresuré para que todo estuviera en orden y pudiera regresar esta misma noche.**

Nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos en poco tiempo y ella empezó a llamarme de esa manera; siempre deseó un hermano mayor y ese sentimiento era el que le provocaba cuando estaba conmigo. Siempre cocinaba la cena por lo que me era de mucha ayuda además de que era delicioso.

**- Mira, llegaron unas cartas para ti.** Se las mostré.

**- ¿Eh? Es algo inusual ya que son pocas las personas que saben que estoy aquí. **

**- Si, a mí también me pareció un poco raro, además no tiene el nombre del remitente, sólo son un par de iniciales.** **Qué raro, ten cuidado.**

Dejó de servir la cena y se acercó con rapidez para tomar ambas cartas.

**- Si me disculpas, vuelvo en un momento.**

**- C-claro, yo terminaré de servir. Tómate tu tiempo.**

Aunque nos habíamos vuelto cercanos ella seguía teniendo su vida privada. Por su reacción podía adivinar que el recibir esas cartas era señal de malas noticias. Al terminar de servir, me dirigí con los platos a donde se encontraba Kyoko-chan, la sala pues ahí también estaba la mesa donde solíamos comer. Me sorprendí al encontrarla totalmente devastada en el piso, sosteniendo y apretando fuertemente una hoja de papel.

**-¿¡Kyoko-chan, qué te sucede!?**

POV KYOKO

_- ¡No puede estar sucediendo! No pensé que fuera a pasar tan pronto, no ahora._

El reloj se detuvo y el tiempo dejaría de trascurrir, llegó al final del camino. Quería disfrutar mis días como hasta ahora con Morinaga-niisan pero la realidad era otra, no podía ser tan egoísta. Esperaba que pudiera perdonarme ¿Podrá aceptarme algún día? Espero que sí.

_- Por ahora tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado para entregarle esta carta._

= Continuará =


	11. CICATRIZ

CAPITULO 11: CICATRIZ

POV SOUICHI

Después de recibir la noticia del fallecimiento de la madre de Morinaga quedé totalmente destruido.

_- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla._

Y claro, ahora no la tendría. Isogai se quedó en silencio por unos minutos sólo con su mano sobre mi hombro, no necesitó de palabras para que sintiera el apoyo de su parte. Nunca había sido una persona que mi agrado pero siempre se tomaba la molestia de escucharme cuando tenía un problema. Tal vez había sido demasiado, un poco, malagradecido pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo era amigo del hombre que había enamorado a mi hermanito menor. Sin mencionar que es una persona bastante peligrosa que hace tiempo me chantajeó. Tenía bastantes sentimientos encontrados y comencé a temblar mientras lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas; me hiperventilé.

**- ¡Souichi-kun, Souichi-kun! ¿Estás bien? Debes de tranquilizarte.**

Este acontecimiento me había hecho recordar la muerte de mi mamá. Aquella vieja herida comenzaba a abrirse; primero como una pequeña marca y luego se desgarraría. Como yo soy el hijo mayor, soy quien tiene más recuerdos de ella en comparación a Kanako; quien era muy pequeña cuando todo aquello sucedió. Al cerrar mis ojos todavía podía verla sonreír, estaba llena de vida y era la persona más hermosa que haya visto. También puedo verla pálida, demacrada, decaída, postrada en una cama, sufriendo por dentro pero con su siempre característica sonrisa. Recuerdo a la perfección los últimos momentos que pasé con ella; me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, bastante debilitada por su enfermedad, y me susurro: **_- Te quiero, siempre estaré contigo, no lo olvides._** Se alejó para observarme con claridad, esa fue la primera y única vez que la vi llorar, continuó: **_- Cuida mucho a tus hermanos_**, después de abrazarme por última vez me dio un beso en la frente y me pidió que saliera de la habitación. Minutos después ella había dejado este mundo. En silencio ese fue su adiós.

Posterior a su funeral pasaron días en los que me sentí muy deprimido; no comía y casi no dormía. Pero recordando sus últimas palabras no me podía dejar vencer, tenía que salir adelante y sabiendo lo ajetreado que era el trabajo del viejo no podía dejar solos a mis hermanos; ellos tenían derecho a crecer en un hogar feliz o por lo menos el intento de eso. En ningún momento me quejé de la situación porque sabía que de nada serviría, ahora era parte de mi responsabilidad y debía mostrarme fuerte. Con el tiempo el dolor de su perdida se fue desvaneciendo y la vida se hizo llevadera. Aquella herida cerró y cicatrizó.

Nunca le desearía a alguien que pasara por el mismo dolor, ni a mi peor enemigo, nadie merecía perder a una persona tan importante en su vida pero el momento siempre llegaba. ¿Entonces por qué a una persona tan especial para mí tenía que pasar por esto? Bien dicen que la vida no es justa. El tiempo no espera a nadie.

Mi respiración comenzó a volverse acelerada y mi vista un poco borrosa. Desde la última vez que enfermé no me había sentido del todo bien; el estrés se había vuelto constante en mi vida diaria y ahora se me quería cobrar la factura. Podía imaginar lo que me diría si estuviera aquí: **_- Senpai, no deberías de esforzarte demasiado. Senpai no te ves muy bien, deberías tomar un descanso. Senpai yo me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes._**

Extrañaba tanto sus atenciones, su presencia, su sonrisa; lo extraño tanto.

**- Souichi-kun, no te vez muy bien.**

**- Ah, ah… ya, ya voy a… estar bien.** Dije jadeando mientras seguía temblando. Apoyé una de mis manos en el descansabrazos cerrando mis ojos y tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Todo daba vueltas.

**- No, no vas a estar bien ¡Mírate! **Me regañó muy preocupado.

Empecé a sentirme algo mareado, como si fuera a perder la conciencia. Quise sostener masajear mi cabeza para aliviar el dolor pero perdí el equilibrio.

**- ¡Cuidado!** Gritó tomando uno de mis brazos y sosteniéndome para que no cayera.

**- Ah… yo... g-gracias…** Dije con falta de aire.

No podía dejar de temblar, los recuerdos del pasado regresaban como cuchillos estancándose en mi corazón y mi pecho dolía demasiado al pensar lo mal que se pondría Morinaga con la noticia. Odiaba mostrarles mi lado débil a otros pues pensaba que se aprovecharían de mí pero en esa situación no había manera de controlarme. Estaba muy fatigado y luego de balbucear perdí la consciencia.

**- Y-yo… creo, creo que…**

**- ¡Souichi-kun! ¡Souichi-kun!**

Caí totalmente rendido ante el mar de emociones y un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-

**- ¡Souichi-kun! ¡Esa indecisión tuya puede hacer que lo pierdas para siempre! Tú recuerdas todo por lo que han vivido juntos pero él no. Te había preguntado antes ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Ya habías tomado una decisión ¿Por qué retractarte? Tienes que hablar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. **Escuchaba su voz retumbar en mi cabeza.

**_- Tiene razón ¿Por qué seguir contigo si no me has dado ni una pizca de amor en comparación de todo lo que te he regalado? _**Me recriminó.

**_- ¡Pero he cambiado! Mi mundo giró 420° después de conocerte, te pedí que te quedarás conmigo… _**Traté de excusarme.

**_- ¿Acaso crees qué es suficiente? ¿Cuándo tiempo más tendré que esperar por un poco de tu atención? ¿Cuántos años más tendrán que pasar para oírte decir esas palabras que tanto anhelo? Dime Senpai ¿Cuánto más?_** Suavemente alzó mi barbilla y selló sus labios con los míos.

Pude sentir unas cálidas lagrimas caer sobre mis mejillas pero no eran mías, eran de la persona a quien tanto amo. Veía esa mirada que detestaba, esos ojos llenos de tristeza, igual a los de mi madre durante sus últimos momentos de vida. Esa mirada suya era tan parecida, tratando de aparentar estar bien, mientras por dentro estaban destruidos.

Sin ser particularmente especial esta persona me había elegido y para sus ojos era perfecto, aun teniendo tantos defectos me aceptaba como era, se encelaba fácilmente y se preocupaba por cosas que a mi parecer eran insignificantes; pero a él lo lastimaban seriamente. Tan falto de confianza pero tan seguro de su amor por mí.

**_- Decídete pronto o puede que cuando lo hagas sea demasiado tarde. _**

-.-.-.-.-

Desperté con la respiración algo agitada y alterado por la rudeza de sus palabras.

_- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensarte ni en mis sueños? ¿Es que acaso, en verdad… yo…?_

**- ¡Souichi-kun! Veo que por fin despertaste.** Dijo bastante animado mientras entraba a mi habitación. **- En verdad hiciste que me preocupara, no pensé que fueras a entrar en una crisis nerviosa**

**- ¿C-CRISIS NERVIOSA...? **

**- Estuve a punto de llamar a Kanako-chan pero no quería preocuparla así que me abstuve. El médico recomendó que descansaras y te alimentaras correctamente. Además dijo que debías relajarte has estado sometido a demasiado estrés ¿No crees?**

_- ¿Qué está diciendo este tipo? Es mentira, yo no soy de los que se alteran y quiebran de esa manera. _

**- ¿Un médico vino al departamento? **

**- Si tuve que llamar a uno, no sabía que hacer contigo. Estaba a punto de llamarlo de nuevo porque llevabas dormido demasiado tiempo y no despertabas.**

**- Espera, es medio día ¿Ósea que dormí toda la mañana? ¿No crees que exageras un poco?**

**- No, dormiste todo el día de ayer también. Tienes el sueño muy pesado, te moví un par de veces pero eras como una roca.** Comentó de manera burlona y se río pero lo dejé pasar pues estaba más impactado por lo mucho que había dormido.

**- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tengo que ir a la universidad cuanto antes!**

Me paré tan rápido como pude pero todavía persistía mi mareo y perdía el equilibrio. Isogai me detuvo y no caí.

**- Lo siento Souichi-kun, tú no vas a salir a ningún lado hasta que estés mejor.**

**- ¡Maldito Isogai! **Lo miré con una cara de total desprecio. **- Tú no me vas a impedir que vaya a la universidad. Tengo demasiado por hacer y no puedo perder tiempo aquí contigo.**

**- Muy bien, puedes irte cuando quieras pero no olvidas que se muchas cosas bastantes comprometedoras sobre ti y tu amorcito. No me gustaría comentar algo por accidente. **

**- ¡Tú, maldito bastardo!** Lo miré muy molesto mientras cerraba con fuerza ambos puños.

No me quedaba otra que tomarme unos días de descanso. Era el último día de Isogai en Nagoya pero me advirtió que hablaría con Matsuda-san para que estuviera al pendiente y si se enteraba que fui a la universidad me advirtió que no me iría bien.

POV MORINAGA

La encontré totalmente devastada en el piso sosteniendo y apretando fuertemente una hoja de papel.

**- ¡Kyoko-chan! ¿Qué te sucede?**

Su largo cabello castaño tapaba sus ojos pero claramente veía como descendían pequeñas gotas de agua y como temblaban sus manos. Sus dejas se inclinaron y contenía su gimoteó. Me acerqué y me incliné para estar a su nivel y rehacer mi pregunta.

**- Kyoko-chan, ¿Estás bien? **

Era obvio que no pero quería que me contara qué era lo que sucedía, cuál era el contenido de esa carta que la había puesto tan triste. Quería ayudarla.

**- Yo, e-estaré bien.** Secó sus lágrimas con su antebrazo. **- Siento haber hecho que te preocuparas.** Dijo un poco más calmada guardando aquella hoja en el sobre y escondiendo el secreto. Me sonrió pero yo sabía que era falsa, en realidad se sentía triste pues faltaba un brillo en sus ojos.

_- ¿Acaso esa es la cara que pongo? ¿Esa es la cara que tanto odia Senpai?_

Antes había notado que nos parecemos en varios aspectos, probablemente esa era la razón de que nos lleváramos tan bien. Usualmente personas con personalidades parecidas no pueden llevarse bien porque éstas chocan pero era una simple regla de signos; positivo y positivo era igual a positivo; al menos era mi manera de verlo. Por esa misma razón quería ayudarla, no quería verla de sufriendo en silencio.

**- Sabes que si tienes un problema puedes contármelo te ayudare en lo que pueda. **

**- G-gracias pero en verdad creo que estaré bien. Sólo necesito calmarme un poco. **

Dejé de insistir. Tal vez era algo muy personal, algo que no me podía contar y lo comprendía. Las personas necesitan secretos y hay pasados que no quieren recordar.

La semana terminó y el día en que regresaría a Nagoya se había acercado. Había comprado mi pasaje del tren, saldría por la mañana y llegaría al anochecer. Kyoko-chan se tranquilizó pero la notaba un poco misteriosa y más seria de lo habitual. Estaba por terminar de empacar mis cosas cuando ella se acercó.

- **Morinaga-niisan, voy a extrañarte. **Dijo melancólica.

**- Tranquila, no es como si ya no fuéramos a vernos ¿Ya sabes lo que harás o a dónde irás?**

**- Sí, quiero regresar a Nagoya pero todavía no sé en dónde voy a quedarme, conseguir un buen departamento y económico no es fácil. Además tengo un poco de miedo de estar sola, no quisiera encontrarme otra vez con…**

**- ¿Tu ex-novio verdad?**

**- S-Sí, sería un problema. **Dijo apenada.

_- No sé si lo que estoy por decir esté bien o este mal pero…_

**- ¿Qué te parece si te quedas un tiempo en mi departamento? Por lo menos hasta que consigas su lugar estable donde quedarte. **

**- ¿En verdad? ¿Lo dices enserio? **Se ilusionó.** - Pero no quiero causarte ninguna molestia y me has dicho que no vives solo ¿No se molestará tu compañero que me quede con ustedes? **

_- ¡No le he mencionado que ese compañero es a la persona que más amo! Sabe sobre mi sexualidad y podía ser peligroso que esté en el departamento pero tengo la extraña necesidad de protegerla, es un presentimiento, como si de mi pequeña hermana se tratase. _

**- Yo hablaré con él, además, el lugar es mucho más amplio. Sé que encontraremos la forma de acomodarnos. **

**- Muchas gracias, eres como un ángel que ha mandado el cielo para cuidarme.** Dijo mientras tenía los ojos un poco llorosos por la emoción. Me abrazó y momentos después se separó para terminar de empacar sus cosas, ahora más animada.

POV KYOKO

_- Lo siento mucho, siento tener que engañarte para que me permitas estar cerca de ti. Estás tan feliz que imagino no te has enterado de nada._ Siempre he tratado de mantenerme informado lo más que puedo sobre ustedes pero desconozco el motivo por el cual te estén ocultando la verdad.

Siendo así tengo que permanecer junto a ti hasta que sea el momento indicado. Por ahora creo que no es el momento para que leas esa carta, solo te traerá más problemas.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que callar? Tengo que saber más sobre lo que ha sido de tu vida, quiero conocerte mejor, eso sería lo normal ¿No?_

POV MORINAGA

Por la tarde tomamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la estación del tren. Estaba tan impaciente por llegar, quería tener a Senpai cerca de mí, quería tenerlo nuevamente entre mis brazos. Tendría que controlarme pues estaríamos acompañados y no quería incomodarlo o que se molestara. El viaje me pareció eterno pero tan pronto el cielo se oscureció llegamos a nuestro destino.

**- ¿En qué dirección queda el departamento Morinaga-niisan?**

**- Por allá. **Señalé.** - Pero tomaremos un taxi, tus maletas deben estar bastante pesadas. **

**- No te preocupes por mí, en realidad no son tan pesadas como parecen. Me dijiste que está cerca así que no habrá problema.**

**- Está bien pero si te cansas tienes que decirme ¿Ok?**

**- No te preocupes, creo que yo sola podré con ellas.**

Estando cerca y debajo de un árbol, pude ver luz en el departamento. Mi corazón revoloteó en alegría.

_- ¿Cuántas veces caminé a mi hogar y tuve el placer de tener está tranquila pero hermosa vista?_

De pronto, me sentí algo extraño. De nueva cuenta me repetí la misma pregunta.

_- ¿Cuántas veces?_

Sentía que habían sido demasiadas pero no podía recordarlo bien. Últimamente me ocurría con cierta frecuencia; pequeños fragmentos de imágenes de los últimos años que se mostraban como un parpadeó en mi mente. Algunos dulces y otros mucho más amargos y tristes. Ya era un hecho que aquella noche de pasión de hace un mes no había sido nuestra primera vez. Conocía a la perfección tanto su cuerpo como su sabor, numerosas ocasiones había besado sus tiernos labios y me fascinaba ver sus hermosos ojos. Yo era la única persona que concia esa parte en él, al único al que se me permitía verla pero una pregunta permanecía en mi _mente _

_- ¿Por qué olvide a la persona que más amo?_ Simplemente no podía comprenderlo.

**- ¡Nii-san, Morinaga-niisan! ¿Por qué te detuviste?**

**- Por nada, vamos, ya casi llegamos.**

POV SOUICHI

Llegó el día en que Morinaga regresaría a Nagoya, el momento en que tendría que enfrentarlo y también momento en que él enfrentaría su realidad ¿Cómo iba a tomarlo? Esperaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas en el momento justo. Él me había mandado un correo avisando que llegaría hoy por la noche, me iba a ofrecer a esperarlo en la estación pero se negó diciendo que no era necesario.

Lamentablemente no pude asistir al funeral de la Sra. Morinaga por el estado en el que me encontraba. Todavía sentía el miedo y preocupación pero hacia unos días me sentí lo suficientemente animado para volver a la universidad; aunque fue un desastre porque todas las muestras quedaron congeladas y los experimentos descontinuados pues los buenos para nada de mis asistentes no fueron al laboratorio en mi ausencia. Esa vez me abstuve de gritarles ya que últimamente yo también había faltado bastante, a pesar de eso los hice trabajar como esclavos para poder reponer todo el tiempo perdido.

Hoy me aseguré de terminar el trabajo a tiempo para regresar pronto al departamento. Había tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas pero no estaba preparado para darle la noticia a Morinaga. Traté de crear simulaciones en mi cabeza pero siempre terminaban mal y hablar frente al espejo o practicar mis diálogos no sirvió tampoco.

Al llegar al departamento me senté en uno de los sofás, prendí la televisión para distraer mi mente un rato y fumaba algunos cigarros esperando su regreso. Después de un tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto, se escuchó el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse un poco, no estaba seguro si era por angustia o simplemente porque deseaba verlo. Posteriormente escuché la puerta abrirse y el sonido de pisadas. De pronto oí algo que me sorprendido mucho; la persona que había entrado definitivamente era Morinaga, no había duda, pero al parecer estaba acompañado de alguien y ese alguien era una chica ¿Su golpe en la cabeza había resultado tan grave?

**- Pasa por favor. Puedes dejar tus zapatos aquí.**

**- Gracias, espero no ser una molestia.**

_- ¿Porque lo acompaña una chica? ¿Porque no mencionó nada de esto en sus mensajes? Me odio por sentirme de esta manera; por dudar de él. Sé que es homosexual, eso nunca ha cambiado ¿Verdad? También me ha declarado incontables veces y tan tajantemente su amor por mí, pero han ocurrido demasiadas cosas que…_

Se abrió la puerta y estuve cara a cara de la chica en cuestión. Ella fue la primera en entrar seguida por Morinaga. Observé que traía una gran maleta y me extrañé ¿De qué me perdí?

**- Buenas noches, disculpe la molestia. **Saludó inclinando un poco su cabeza.

**- ¡Ya regresé Senpai!** Dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Pareciera como si el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si recordara todo, era como si hubiera regresado a ser el mismo de siempre. A decir verdad me puse melancólico al verlo tan alegre y sentí menos inseguridad de su presencia; muy contrario a lo que yo esperaba por la manera en que se había marchado. Mis ojos se sentían un poco húmedos por la emoción pero logré controlarme a tiempo.

**- Bienveni…** Estaba por decir mientras mi vista volteó nuevamente en dirección a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Apagué el cigarro que tenía en la mano, me paré bruscamente y le grité. **- ¿Quién demonios es ella?** Mientras la chica sólo agachaba la cabeza apenada.

**- B-bueno y-yo…** Comenzó a hablar casi susurrando mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza la agarradera de su maleta.

**- Ella es alguien que conocí en la estación antes de que me fuera a Hamamatsu. **Dio un paso al frente y la señalo con su mano para presentarla.** - Su nombre es Kobayashi Kyoko. Tuvo problemas con su antiguo novio y decidí a-ayudarla pero… **Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.** - …ahora que está de regreso en Nagoya no tiene en donde quedarse, así que…**

**- ¿Con ayudarla, te refieres a que estuvo viviendo en tu departamento de Hamamatsu? ¿O me equivoco? **Cuestioné un poco dolido, bastante molesto pero sosteniendo firme la mirada.

**- S-sí pero no es lo que tú piensas. Sabes bien cuál es mi postura, te lo he dicho antes ¿No?... ¿Eh? Qué extraño ¿Yo te mencioné algo de eso?** Cerró sus ojos y puso una de sus manos en su frente, como si estuviera tratando de recordar. Parecía como si estuviera hipnotizado o en una especie de trance. **- Veníamos de algún lugar… regresábamos al departamento y yo, te dije… **Vi como abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó un poco; tuvo una epifanía. Al parecer recordó aquella ocasión en que regresábamos de esa fiesta poco tiempo después de que elegí a mis nuevos asistentes. No dijo otra palabra del asunto, quizá porque sabía que no estábamos solos y que me molestaría mucho si abría la boca. La manera en que ladeó sus ojos para observarla me lo confirmó.

**- B-bueno, a lo que me refiero es que quería preguntarte si ¿Kyoko-chan puede quedarse aquí? Únicamente unos días en lo que encuentra un lugar.**

**- Yo no quiero ser una molestia así tal vez sea mejor que me vaya. **Al ver mi expresión fue claro que captó el mensaje. Me sentí algo presionado por la situación pero terminé aceptando.

**- ¡Senpai por favor! El problema con su novio es algo serio y puede ser peligroso que se quede en un hotel…**

**- Está bien pero sólo por un tiempo.** Acepté pero no me sentía nada cómodo con la situación, había muchas cosas que discutir con él además de que quería que estuviéramos los dos solos. Era nuestra casa y no me agradaba la idea de tener una intrusa aquí. Detestaba a los desconocidos y no podía confiar en alguien que acababa de conocer.

De un momento a otro soltó su equipaje y se abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme. Sentí todo su peso sobre mí y caímos al sofá donde no me soltó.

**- A-aléjate…**

**- ¡Muchas gracias Senpai!** Se miraba muy feliz. De repente cambió su cara por una más seria y sólo por unos instantes se acercó a mi oído y susurró **_- Tenemos que hablar, no ahora… cuando estemos los dos solos. Es importante._**

**- ¿Eh? **Su rostro volvió a ser nuevamente alegre y me siguió abrazando hasta que me solté de su agarre.

**- ¿Y dónde piensas que va a dormir? Te recuerdo que sólo hay dos habitaciones y yo no pienso dormir en la misma habitación que tú.**

La chica dejó sus maletas y se dirigió a nosotros.

**- Yo puedo dormir en el sillón, no me importa, en Hamamatsu también dormía ahí. Por supuesto que si no les representa un inconveniente. **

**- Pero Kyoko-chan, eso no le hará nada bien a tu espalda. Si no me equivoco creo que tenemos un par de futones, traeré uno para que puedas dormir ahí.**

**- ¿En serio?** Dijo muy agradecida. **- Eso sería agradable, la verdad es que extraño dormir en uno.**

Detestaba demasiado lo bien que se llevaban. Sabía que entre ellos no podía haber algo romántico pero no dejaba de molestarme. Aunque debía de admitir que había algo en ella que me parecía muy familiar.

_- ¿Se parecen? _

Como era algo tarde, cenamos, tomamos un baño y después cada quien se fue a dormir; Morinaga y yo a nuestros respectivos cuartos y Kobaya-como-se-llame durmió en un futon en la sala. Pasaron una, dos y tres horas y yo sólo giraba de un lado al otro en mi cama. Había noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño, al parecer hoy sería una de esas.

**- Con ella aquí, ¿Cuándo podré decirle a Morinaga sobre…? **Recordarlo me ponía triste y en veces era inevitable que se me escaparan algunas lágrimas. Yo lloraría por Morinaga el tiempo que él no podría.

Me cansé de estar girando y no poder dormir, entonces me puse mis lentes y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación. Al abrirla todo se escuchaba muy silencioso, hasta que escuché unos murmullos que captaron mi atención. Era esa chica, al parecer no estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

**-No… h-hermanos, todavía no… mamá, lo siento…** Era evidente que también tenía serios problemas familiares, lo suficiente fuertes, como para que la siguieran en sus sueños. Sentí algo de compasión por ella.

Sin pensarlo me encontré a mí mismo en la habitación de Morinaga, junto a su cama ¿Cómo fue que llegué a aquí? Lo observé detenidamente por un tiempo, acaricié su cabeza, pasé mis dedos entre sus cabellos y no podía dejar se sentir una opresión en mi pecho ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien le cause tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué me encomendaron la tarea de destruir su felicidad? Agua salada comenzó a descender por mis mejillas. Di un vistazo en la habitación, ¿Cuántas veces había hecho el amor con él en este mismo sitio? ¿Cuántas veces me demostró el amor que me profesaba? Me sonroje pero no había razón para seguir negándolo, eso era lo que había pasado, no se trataba únicamente de sexo o placer. Un sinfín de veces me quise engañar a mí mismo pero sabía exactamente que cada vez que detenía a Morinaga, cada vez que no lo dejaba irse, era porque inconscientemente no lo quería lejos de mí. Llegué a ser tolerante con él. Era el único que podía hacerme sentir de esa manera, incluso yo no conocía todos esos puntos que él fácilmente encontró en mí ¿Cómo lo hacía? No era bueno expresando ese tipo de cosas pero él ya ocupaba un lugar no sólo en mi cabeza, quizás, también en mi corazón.

_- Este idiota es el que siempre sufre por mi culpa y nunca es mi intensión hacerlo ¿Por qué siempre se complican las cosas? _

Mientras frotaba su cabeza él se movió un poco lo cual me asusto.

**- Se…Sen-pai…** Murmuró mientras uno de sus labios se movía como si quisiera sonreír.

**- Perdóname ¡Perdóname por el dolor que te voy a causar!** Murmuré con la cabeza recargada en su cama y muy cerca de su oído. Suavemente coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, era una sensación tan tranquilizadora que me sumergí en ella, podía dejarme llevar sin presión alguna. Recordé aquella vez que intentó animarme cuando nuestra casa se quemó; la casa que tanto le gustaba a mi madre. Entonces de igual manera, queriendo imitarlo, me acosté en su cama y lo abracé; suave, lo suficientemente como para que notara mi presencia pero no tan fuerte como para despertarlo. Así permanecí hasta quedar dormido, era reconfortante y cálido, junto a él era fácil conciliar el sueño. Junto a él no tenía temía de mis pesadillas. A pesar de cualquier cosa, estando cerca de Morinaga, sentía que todo estaría bien y cualquier problema podía solucionarse.

Sabía a la perfección que los sentimientos que provocaba en mí eran antinaturales, era horrible el pensar que me estaba convirtiendo en aquellos seres que tanto odiaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Si era Morinaga, si sólo era él, posiblemente no era tan malo.

_- Esto que siento no puede ser malo…_

POV KYOKO

Me sentía muy agradecido de que Morinaga-niisan me dejara quedarme en su departamento, a pesar de sentirme culpable por engañarlo para que lo hiciera, pero estaba muy asustado por la reacción que tuvo su compañero.

**-¿Quién demonios es ella?** Gritó mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Por un segundo pensé que iba a golpearme, realmente me llevé un buen susto.

**- B-bueno, y-yo…** Traté de por lo menos disculparme por la intromisión, presentarme o decir algo inteligente pero su mirada me paralizó completamente.

Morinaga-niisan me miró nervioso y comenzó a explicarle a la persona que llamaba Senpai lo que había pasado.

**- ¿Con ayudarla, te refieres a que estuvo viviendo en tu departamento de Hamamatsu? ¿O me equivoco? **

Por alguna razón se miraba ¿Enojado? ¿Dolido? Si bien era normal que se molestara porque una extraña entrara sin más a su departamento, no era tan normal que se comportara así al saber que estuvimos viviendo juntos. Estaba a la defensiva. Fue más raro cuando Morinaga-niisan quiso aclarar el error, como si le debiera una explicación, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus comportamientos eran más parecidos al de una pareja que el de dos amigos que compartían piso.

**- S-sí pero no es lo que tú piensas. Sabes bien cuál es mi postura, te lo he dicho antes ¿No?... ¿Eh? Qué extraño ¿Yo te mencioné algo de eso?**

Parecía como de película; como cuando alguien pierde la memoria e intenta recordar algo. Hace poco averigüé que uno de los dos, el menor, había sufrido un atropello y que afortunadamente no fue tan grave.

-_ ¿Será que aquel accidente le provocó amnesia?_ Por cómo se mostraba el escenario no podía ser de otra manera. -_ Eso explica porque todavía no lo sabe… en ningún momento se mostró preocupado y ha actuado tan normal como de costumbre. _

Mientras analizaba varias ideas en mi cabeza, la burbuja se rompió cuando vi que Morinaga-niisan saltó sobre su Senpai para abrazarlo en agradecimiento. Eso aclaró otra de mis sospechas, ellos definitivamente estaban en algún tipo de relación ¿Eran pareja? Ya sospechaba que el cuento de "_compañero de piso_" sonaba muy "_bonito_" considerando sus preferencias; no muchas personas están dispuestas a vivir con alguien de esa condición a menos que fueran iguales. Sé cómo funciona el mundo, lo frágiles que son estas relaciones, lo he sufrido varias veces y con sólo verlos puedo saber la razón por la que omitió información.

Por la noche, mientras dormía, tuve un sueño de mi niñez. Aquellos bellos momentos que pasé con mi mamá, cortos pero maravillosos momentos. También sobre lo ilusionado que estaba por conocer a mis hermanos mayores, cosa que jamás se cumplió, para el padre de ellos yo era un bastardo. Poco a poco mi sueño se fue oscureciendo convirtiéndose en una pesadilla. La vida con papá no era la mejor; trabajaba hasta tarde y bebía mucho, pero nunca me hizo falta nada o por lo menos eso creí. Amor fue lo que faltó. Lo descubrí cuando cursaba secundaria, aquella primera vez que me enamoré, lamentablemente de una persona de mí mismo sexo. La forma en que tomó mi confesión fue la peor, luego de eso sufrí todo tipo de abuso hasta que me gradué e ingresé a una preparatoria donde nadie me conocía. Cambié mi persona por completo para evitar las burlas y poder tener una relación con alguien a quien amara y me correspondiera. La realidad es que nunca funcionaron dichas relaciones pues cuando se enteraban de la verdad me humillaban. No me dejaron otra salida más que transferirme una y otra y otra vez de escuela. Lo hice tantas veces como fue necesario. La transformación que hice disgustó en gran medida a mi papá, nunca puso una mano sobre de mí; hasta ese momento. Aquel día me corrió de casa. Después de eso dejé la escuela, le saqué provecho a la belleza que mis parejas creyeron descubrir en mí, antes de enterarse de la verdad claro está, y comencé a trabajar como modelo. Fue mi única manera de salir adelante y sobrevivir.

_- ¿Por qué todas mis memorias regresan en este momento? _

Apenas desperté, doblé el futon y me cambié para salir. Ayer decidí que debía darles privacidad y dejarlos un tiempo a solas. Presentía que tenían que hablar, no se sentirían cómodos con mi presencia, así que les haría un favor.

-_ No tuve oportunidad de decirle adiós, podría aprovechar para visitarla_.

Les escribí una nota avisando que por trabajo, esa sería mi excusa, saldría a algún lugar por tres días. Tomé mi bolso y partí. Ellos no me extrañarían y arreglarían el pesado ambiente que se sentían a su alrededor.

POV MORINAGA

**_- No sólo deseo tu cuerpo, también deseo tu corazón -_**

Oí una voz susurrar; era la mía. Recordaba una vez más como Senpai me había salvado de aquel incendió, de cómo el fuego consumía todo a su paso y sentí el abandono y luego el deseado rescate. Siempre era quien me salvaba, era mi superhéroe, me sentía en deuda con él y no sabía cómo agradecerle. No encontraba otras maneras de demostrarle cuanto lo amo; se agotaban mis ideas.

_- ¿Qué es esta sensación tan cálida? Es agradable. _

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con un nuevo día. Parpadeé varias veces pues me encontraba algo adormilado y me moví para despertar. Algo obstruía mis movimientos.

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mano? No ¿Son dos? Alguien está… ¿Abrazándome? ¿Quién?_

**- Mo…-rinaga **Murmuró muy cerca de mi oído.

_- ¿¡EHHHHHHHH!? ¿Senpai?_

Con cuidado me escabullí para voltear a verlo. Seguía dormido y sus brazos quedaron descansando del lado de mi cama. Hizo un gesto de desagrado y al sentir la falta de calor se acurrucó envolviendo su cuerpo en la sabana.

_- ¿Qué es lo que hace en mi habitación? ¿Por qué me estaba abrazando? Y además… ¿eh?_

Lo miré detenidamente y noté que en sus ojos había lágrimas. Su expresión denotaba tristeza aunque su respirar era lento y pausado.

_- ¿Estuvo llorando toda la noche? ¿Pero por qué? _

El que voluntariamente haya venido a mi habitación y estuviera abrazándome me parecía de lo más tierno, pero ver que estuvo llorando hasta dormirse me partía el corazón. Era una persona tan sentimental e ignoraba eso, para mí era alguien bastante transparente y honesto aún en sus mentiras. No sabía cómo proceder. Si lo despertaba probablemente tendría que enfrentarlo y preguntarle algo que es muy importante para mí; su respuesta podía hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo o iniciar una pelea interminable. Mi futuro se encontraba en sus manos. Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle incluso si alguien nos escuchara, no me importaba, pero no era su caso. Así que primero decidí salir de la habitación para ver si Kyoko-chan ya había despertado.

Al salir me preocupé mucho cuando no la vi por ningún lado. Después de ver su nota lo comprendí, si la llamaban por trabajo no había otra cosa que hacer. Por otro lado, tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Senpai. Regresé a mi cuarto e intenté despertarlo. Lo sacudí del brazo con cuidado y lo llamé varias veces.

**- Senpai, ya es de día. **

**- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?** Preguntó mientras tallaba sus ojos y al notar que se encontraban húmedos los limpio disimuladamente. Se giró un poco para que yo no lo notara y se puso nervioso.

**- Ya es de día. **

Después de darse cuenta de donde se encontraba se sonrojó, no mantenía contacto visual conmigo.

**- Eh, verás, yo… e-estoy aquí porque…**

**- ¿Senpai tienes hambre? Prepararé el desayuno. **Lo interrumpí cambiando de tema. Sabía que estas situaciones lo incomodaban mucho y no quería que se sintiera así, no después de que estuve entre sus brazos toda la noche. No planeaba atacarlo con preguntas desde tan temprano, encontraría el momento adecuado y hablaría con él.

Posteriormente fui a la cocina y mientras preparaba el desayuno el silencio se hizo presente. Senpai se sentó frente a la mesita de la sala y disimuladamente volteé un par de veces a verlo, estaba un poco decaído y parecía que estar pensando en algo bastante serio. Cuando terminé, serví la comida y me encaminé a la sala. Trataría de animarlo mientras desayunara y primero le daría seguridad.

**- Senpai, aquí está el desayu… **

Mis sentidos se paralizaron y mi cuerpo se congeló. Me detuve a medio camino mientras mi boca dejó de producir sonido. Los platos se volvieron demasiado pesados o quizá mis brazos débiles porque ya no pude sostenerlos. Cayeron y produjeron un estruendo que alertó a Senpai. Yo permanecí estático, encerrado en mi mente y sin poder gritar por auxilio.

**-¿Morinaga, qué te sucede?** Se levantó con prisa y se agachó para recoger lo que quedaba del desayuno y platos rotos. Mis orbes no se movían, vi cómo se acercó a mí pero no pude seguirlo con la mirada; era escalofriante. **- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe como para tirar la comida? ¿Eh? **Dirigió su mirada arriba para verme.** - ¿Morinaga qué tienes? ¡Oye, respóndeme!**

Senpai no podía hacerme reaccionar pero se asustó cuando caí de rodillas. La gravedad aumentó y mis piernas flaquearon. Sentí un feroz frío recorrer mi cuerpo. Todos mis sentidos bloquearon la realidad y como si estuviera viendo una película en mi cabeza miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza controlando mis cinco sentidos. Oía el susurró de palabras en mi oído que poco a poco se volvieron más claras conforme las escenas más nítidas.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_- Estar a tu lado es doloroso._

_- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?_

_- Te amo senpai, la verdad es que soy gay._

_- ¿Qué clase de broma enferma es ésta?_

_- No es una broma, es la verdad… yo…_

Recordaba la ropa que vestía y el aguado dolor de cabeza que entonces me aquejaba. Volví a sentir mi corazón marchitarse en proporción de que mis palabras escasearon y su expresión fue de confusión y repudió. Supe que me odiaba, supe que lo nuestro no podía ser jamás. Mi cabeza fue descendiendo lentamente mientras sus pasos se alejaban y me dejaba en soledad.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¡Olvídate de todo! Yo olvidaré que alguna vez dijiste algo, así que tú también olvídalo._

_- ¿Olvidar? ¿¡A qué te refieres con eso!? ¿Hablas de que actuemos como antes? Entonces dime Senpai: ¿Podrías estar descuidadamente en mi departamento otra vez? ¿O incluso… podrías quedarte a dormir?... ¿No podrías, verdad?_

_- ¿¡Entonces qué quieres de mí!? Sabes que odio a los homosexuales con cada fibra de mí ser, el que te permita continuar como hasta ahora y pasar por alto lo que dijiste ¿No es suficiente? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_- Un beso…_

Mis palabras se escaparon sin permiso y tapé mi boca al instante. Esa fue la primera vez. El sabor a tabaco se sentía tan delicioso en mis labios que podía sentir que estaba ahí. Aquel roce fue corto pero lo espere por tanto tiempo y cuando llegó supe que había valido la pena. Él no me odiaba o rechazaba por completo. A pesar de ser su enemigo él consideró la posibilidad de su error, estaba retractándose.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¡P-para! ¡D-detente! Si vas más lejos que esto no podré perdonarte._

_- Como si me fueras a perdonar si me detengo ahora._

_- ¡Ah…! ¡Ah…! ¡Ah…!_

La tentación pudo conmigo y al verlo tan débil no resistí aprovechar mi única oportunidad. Al principio no planeaba llegar tan lejos pero mientras más sentía y escuchaba deseaba más y más de él. Quería grabar cada sensación, cada olor, sonido; quería que el momento fuera eterno. Tenía cuidado al tratarlo pero resultaba difícil contenerme. La que sensación que me provocaba estar unido a él fue tan exquisita que me volvía loco, quería que experimentara lo mismo y que lograra perderse en el éxtasis. Su cuerpo era más honesto de lo que él admitía y fue acoplándose a mí a la perfección. El calor de ese momento vivía todavía en mi interior y regresaba a mí cada noche que él me lo permitía.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_- No tienes que lucir con esa cara como si lo odiarás ¿O es que en verdad te estoy forzando?_

_- ¡Ah... ngh! ¡P-por supuesto…!_

A pesar de que de lo preocupado que estuvo, a pesar de lo mucho que parecía disfrutarlo, su mente no cedía por completo y se resistía a lo que creía incorrecto. Tenía esperanza. Su actitud me motivo a lo inalcanzable y era mi deber hacerle entender que era normal disfrutar de lo que hacíamos. Lo alentaba con cada frase, lo seducía y lo enteraba de lo que iba a hacer o de como reaccionaba su cuerpo; eso lo haría consciente.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¿Así que dos meses? En realidad aguantaste bastante bien._

_- ¿¡Qué es eso de dos meses!?_

_- Tú me estas chantajeando y esta es la forma en la que tengo que pagar. Si pudiste aguantar dos meses creo que eso estará bien ¿No?_

_- ¡Eso es inhumano! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en estos dos meses?_

_- ¡No me importa! No lo hago porque quiera, si no lo harás entonces me largo._

Sentía el dolor de sus palabras como si fuera ayer. Para él no era más que una obligación y se acostaba por mero chantaje ¿Únicamente representaba eso para él? Quería creer que mentía, que no podía ser sincero y por eso se resistía tanto. Había tanta distancia incluso después de unirnos.

_- Siempre dice lo mismo, "No peleas justo" o "Me estas chantajeando, no lo hago por que quiera"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

En ese instante lo recordé todo. Los fragmentos que hacían falta, aquellos recuerdos que veía muy borrosos, todo regresó, lo recordaba a detalle. La lucha que tuve para que Senpai recordara mi nombre, las constantes peleas que teníamos en el laboratorio, aquella vez que me confesé y la respuesta que nunca escuché de su parte. Cuando quiso convencerme de olvidar la confesión ignorando por completo mis sentimientos pero dejándome probar por primera vez el sabor de sus labios, aquella primera noche que por descuidos terminé aprovechándome de él. Y la segunda noche por medio de pretextos pude volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo. De cómo, a su manera, me ayudó a mejorar la relación con mi hermano y cerrar por completo el ciclo de Masaki-san; sentí como el gran peso que cargaba se desvaneció por completo. El cómo nuestra relación fue avanzando lentamente dejando de ser un chantaje para convertirse en algo consensuado. La manera en que lo apoyé cuando sufrió el acoso de aquel otaku y la posterior perdida de su casa; en donde, por insistir, obligué a Senpai a hacer cosas que él no tenía deseos de hacer. Lo feliz que me sentí al convencerlo de vivir juntos; un gran paso en nuestra relación. Cuando ignoré a Senpai y fui a visitarlo Canadá pero terminamos pasando una de las mejores noches que hemos tenido. El inesperado regreso de Masaki-san y como sentí que mi mundo se iba desmoronando. Aquel miedo de pérdida, aquella indecisión por la propuesta de trabajo y mi decisión. Ver como esto afectó a Senpai a tal grado del desmayo y me aceptó a su manera pidiéndome que me quedara su lado. Al igual que recordaba los celos que sentí por lo popular que se había vuelto en conjunto con la decisión de tener nuevos asistentes. Me sentía terrible por mostrarle esa parte de mí a Senpai porque después de todo lo deseaba solo para mí y quería ser correspondido de igual manera; aun sabiendo era imposible.

Todo lo que sufrí a lo largo de poco más de un año lo recordé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue una gran impresión para mí y por eso estaba en shock. La información viajaba con velocidad pero procesar esas complicadas emociones era extremista.

_- ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? ¿Por qué en vez de sentirme feliz me siento tan culpable? _

Estando de rodillas comencé a lagrimar sin cambiar mi expresión de confusión y viendo hacia la nada. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza por todas las emociones que iban quedando en mi corazón y que procesaba mi cerebro; la culpa no desaparecía.

**- ¡Morinaga, me estas preocupando! ¡Por favor respóndeme!**

Miraba a Senpai gritar muy desesperado pero su voz no llegaba a mí. En su desesperación me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió para ver si reaccionaba. Él estaba aterrado y yo no lograba salir del trance.

_- Yo lo forcé ¿No es así? De no ser por la droga nada hubiera cambiado, yo me aproveché y no pude controlarme ¿Pero qué hay de las siguientes ocasiones? ¿Está bien seguir excusándome diciendo que yo sabía que Senpai lo deseaba? ¿Era consensuado, realmente fue así? Él nunca fue claro respecto a lo que sentía. Y pensar que estaba ansioso por hablar con él y confesarle lo mucho que lo amo, pero ahora ¡Yo siempre lo acorralaba, lo presionaba…! ¿Lo forzaba? _

**- ¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga, reacciona de una buena vez! **

**- Y-yo…** Murmuré mientras bajaba la cabeza.

**- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien?** Puso su mano en mi frente para verificar mi temperatura.

**- No, no es eso…**

**- Entonces ayúdame a limpiar. Esto ya no se puede comer y los platos ya no los podremos usar.** Dijo bastante molesto. Mientras recogía y se levantaba para limpiar un poco lo detuve sujetándolo de su camisa.

**- ¿Y-yo te forcé, no es cierto?**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Forzarme a qué?** Volteó a verme confundido. Acercó su mano a la mía que sujetaba su camisa para tomarla pero yo me alejé bruscamente.

**- ¡A estar conmigo! ¿¡Yo te forcé a estar conmigo!? **Me levanté enojado para encararlo.

**- ¿Por qué haces ese tipo de preguntas así de repente?**

**- Yo, lo recuerdo…** Dije casi murmurando.

**- ¿Recordar?** Mire sorpresa y preocupación en su mirada. **- ¿Q-qué es lo que recuerdas?**

**- Estos últimos cinco años que pase contigo, en particular este último. **Entonces comenzó a sonrojarse un poco. **- Lo normal sería estar feliz por recordar los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, es un milagro. A pesar de perder la memoria sentía algo extraño e inexplicable desde que te vi, posiblemente me enamoré de ti a primera vista como sucedió la primera vez. Es tan impresionante que todavía no lo puedo creer. Sin embargo no me siento de esa manera, siento una gran culpa que no se acaba… **Quiso intervenir pero ahora mi boca no se detenía; tenía que vaciar las ideas en mi cabeza o me ahogaría.** - Siento que yo he sido el que te ha hecho daño, él que te ha forzado a quedarte a mi lado. Me siento tan arrogante por imponerte mis sentimientos.** Mi ceño se fruncía con dolor y mi mandíbula temblaba con cada frase.

**- La verdad es en muchas ocasiones resultas molesto, queriendo estar tan cerca de mí todo el tiempo, pero hacerme daño… **Se lo pensaba.

**- ¿Entonces qué me dices de la primera noche que pasamos juntos? ¿No fue doloroso? Por no decir traumático y humillante. A la mañana siguiente estabas realmente molesto, cuando me aproveché de tu inocencia y estuve chantajeándote sólo para poder estar junto a ti tampoco consideré como te sentías ¿En verdad puedes decir que no te he lastimado? **Su silencio lo era todo. Justo en este momento estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida por un acto de valentía y compasión hacia él. Quería ponerlo en libertad por todo el daño que le causé de heridas que no podrán sanar. Asimismo lastimé su ego; su imponente imagen lo era todo para mantener su honor. Sin darme cuenta había destruido todo y hace tiempo que no quedaba nada porque pelear. **- Y-yo no sé qué hacer con este sentimiento de culpa… Te amo, puedes estar seguro de que eso nunca va a cambiar ¿Pero en verdad está bien que sigamos de esta forma?** Sabía decir adiós y éste era el momento indicado.

**- ¡Tú! Eres… ¡Maldito idiota! **Me dio un buen golpe en el rostro. Dolió demasiado pues eso todas sus fuerzas pero me lo tenía merecido. Me tomó unos segundos reincorporarme. **- Es un alivio que hayas recuperado la memoria, ya no me contendré, ahora me siento libre para golpearte hasta que me canse.** Me sujetó del cuello de la camisa y me alzó zarandeándome completamente furioso. **- ¿Qué son esas tonterías de que me forzaste? Tal vez sea cierto que al principio no estaba de acuerdo con todo el asunto pero ¿No fui yo quien te dijo que te quedarás a mi lado? Fue una decisión propia ¿Entiendes? Eso quiere decir que nadie decidió por mí. Me llevó muchos días pensarlo y decirlo no fue fácil pero lo hice. Tus suposiciones son un insulto al esfuerzo y tiempo que tomé para meditarlo. Así que no me vengas a decir ahora que te sientes culpable y quita esa cara porque sabes que la detesto.**

Se veía molesto y agitado por haberme gritado. Para mí sonó como una confesión de amor genuina y digna de su personalidad; pero precisamente era yo quien siempre interpretaba las cosas a su conveniencia, era lo que senpai me decía una y otra vez. En esta ocasión si no quería sentirme culpable tendría que preguntar adecuadamente y no sólo sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

**- Y-yo detesto que pongas esa cara**. Dijo en voz más baja mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

**- Senpai, yo, n-necesito preguntarte algo. Es importante y no quiero que te enojes. **Inmediatamente capté su atención y me vio directo a los ojos.

**- ¿Q-qué quieres preguntar? **Cuestionó algo nervioso. Sus hombros se relajaban y su enojo se desvanecía.

**- Lo que acabas de decir acerca de que no te forcé y que fue una decisión tuya el que me quedara a tu lado ¿Es cierto?** Me acerqué y lo sujeté sujetando su rostro muy cerca del mío. Nuestros alientos casi chocaban.

**- S-sí ¿Qué no estabas escuchando? **

**- ¿Entonces, puedo interpretar tus palabras como una confesión? ¿Me amas Senpai? **Él ya no contestaba sólo miraba fijamente mis ojos hipnotizado. **¿Estaría bien continuar como estamos? O mejor dicho ¿Podríamos avanzar?**

**- ¿Avanzar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? **Captaba cada frase con cuidado y la analizaba tan rápido como podía. No perdía pista a mi voz y trataba de entender por completo lo que intentaba transmitirle. Él tampoco quería cometer el error de malinterpretarme.

**- Eso mismo, continuar con el siguiente paso de nuestra relación, no sólo estar a tu lado sino algo más especial. **

**- Y-yo también he pensado muchas cosas las últimas semanas y me he dado cuenta de otras pero ¿Cómo se supone que quieres "****_avanzar_****"? Mejor dicho ¿Qué significa "****_avanzar_****" para ti? No lo entiendo.**

**- ¡Senpai quiero que seamos una pareja! **Fui al grano, decidido y sin titubeos.

**- ¡P-p-pareja! ¿Yo, con otro hombre? ¿Contigo?** Se exaltó y me señaló entre asustado y confundido.

**- Sí. **Me mostré firme.** Quiero escuchar tu respuesta.**

**- P-pero…** Comenzó a evadir mi mirada como acostumbra cuando se siente acorralado pero yo no se lo permití por mucho tiempo.

**- ¿Es tan difícil para ti decirlo Senpai? Ya vivimos juntos y me pediste estar a tu lado, así que ¿Cuánta diferencia hace el ser pareja? Podría decirse que ya lo somos. Hacemos todo lo que una pareja normal hace sólo que nunca te lo había preguntado directamente porque sabía cuál sería tu reacción. Además quería esperar porque se lo mucho que has cambiado por mí, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti y yo valoro mucho eso pero…**

Sólo se me quedó viendo bastante sonrojado. Su mandíbula se movía como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras no salían.

El silencio que se sentía era frío y bastante doloroso ¿Lo estaba meditando o lo negaba con la mirada? Analicé en esos segundos mis palabras, no me arrepentía de ellas, pero lo que le pedía a Senpai era probablemente imposible en este momento. Fui demasiado impulsivo al preguntar eso de manera tan repentina ¿Él todavía no está listo, verdad?

**- S-siento ser tan descuidado con mi propuesta. Fue demasiado apresurado ¿Verdad? Lo siento…**

**- E-está bien…** murmuró mientras escondía su rostro y miraba en otra dirección.

**- ¿Qué… qué acabas de decir? ¿"****_Está bien_****", Senpai?**

**- Sí maldita sea ¿¡Por qué no prestas atención!? E-es difícil tener que repetirlo.** Me dijo agarrándome del cuello como si me fuera a golpear pero tan pronto me tomó me soltó. Estaba totalmente rojo y avergonzado de sus palabras. **- S-solo que no se lo puedes decir a nadie, por lo menos no ahora, ¿¡Me entendiste!? ¡Di que lo entendiste! **Exigió.

**- Lo entiendo, aunque me pone un poco triste, sé que tomará tiempo y mientras tanto… será como nuestro secreto**. Susurré en su oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, no me contestó con gritos o un golpe como normalmente hacía, su carácter se suavizó y podía notar sus nervios. Entonces me atreví a hacer una propuesta indecorosa. **- S-senpai ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu habitación?**

**- ¿A mi habitación? ¿Pero qué…? No me digas que… q-quieres… h-hacerlo.** Retrocedió un paso alejándose de mí. Yo me acerqué, sujeté su mano y lo vi fijamente.

**- Después de que Senpai me abrazó toda la noche y ahora que me permites estar más cerca de ti, quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte… pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores, s-solo si tú quieres… lo haré. No voy a presionarte como antes.**

**- P-pero ¿Por qué en mi habitación? ¿Por qué no en la tuya?** Sentí como apretó mi mano con más fuerza.

**- Porque nunca hemos estado en la habitación de Senpai. Quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero hacerlo correctamente, quiero dejar recuerdos de nosotros en tu habitación así como tú has dejado recuerdos en la mía. **Susurré muy cerca de sus labios tentado a besarlo pero aún conteniéndome.

**- No digas cosas tan vergonzosas…** Me regañó pero su sonrojo no bajaba de intensidad.

**- Entonces ¿Puedo senpai? ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría que hiciéramos?**

Esta vez no respondió pero apretó la mano con la que nos uníamos y nos llevó a la puerta de su habitación. Pude notar el temblor en su mano al intentar abrir la puerta por lo que puse mi mano sobre la suya y entre los dos la abrimos. Una vez cerrada la puerta Senpai se quedó de espaldas contra ésta con una respiración algo agitada y seguía temblando un poco. Podría adivinar lo que estaba pensando con solo verlo: _-¿Qué estoy a punto de hacer?_, repitiéndose constantemente es su mente. El que me permitiera entrar a su habitación para que hiciéramos el amor era algo que nunca había imaginado ni en sueños, pero ahora estaba ocurriendo, así que iba hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible. Deseaba recompensar sus esfuerzos y que notara que yo lo valoraba demasiado.

**- Senpai.**

**- ¿S-s-sí?**

**- No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso. **Sonreí para liberar la tensión.** - Si en verdad no quieres hacerlo aquí podemos ir a mi habitación, para mí el hecho de que me dieras permiso es más que suficiente. **

**- N-no, a-aquí está bien.**

**- ¡Senpai!** Lo abracé, me acurruqué a su lado y me embriagué con su aroma. **- En verdad me hace muy feliz estar de vuelta pero me hace más feliz que me hayas aceptado. A veces siento que ya no tengo maneras de expresarte lo mucho que te amo. Tú sabes cómo superarme. **Confesé.

**- N-no seas tonto, soy yo el que no sabe e-expresarse correctamente.**

Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y los besé tímidamente; como si se tratase de nuestro primer beso. Iba a tratarlo con delicadeza, iba a demostrarle cuanto lo amo y lentamente iba a enamorarlo una y otra vez. Comencé a profundizar poco a poco los besos, introduciendo mi lengua y rozándola contra la suya, siendo éstos cada vez más largos y apasionados. Sentí como Senpai iba perdiendo su fuerza, se derretía, y tenía que sostenerse de mí para no caer. Al haberse quedado sin fuerzas para estar de pie lo sostuve, me encaminé y lo recosté en la cama. Ambos tomamos un poco de aire para poder continuar, las palabras iban sobrando mientras las sensaciones nos llevaban al éxtasis. Le retiré los lentes y los puse en la mesita de noche, regresé mi vista para admirar esos hermosos ojos color miel que tanto me hipnotizaban; eran igual de dulces que él. Lentamente fui desabotonando su camisa y con cada botón que desabrochaba iba besando cada espacio de su cuerpo, proclamándolo como mío. Cuando llegué al último botón, le quité por completo la camisa y me dirigí al cuello para besarlo.

**- ¡Ah! ¡Nngh! Me haces costillas.** Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

**- ¿Pero se siente bien, no?**

Después del cuello, comencé a chupar sus tetillas y los gemidos comenzaron a ser más notorios y subidos de tono. Su control se debilitaba y como siempre terminaba perdiéndose en ese paraíso que compartíamos.

**- ¡Ah…! E-espera, ya no puedo…**

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

Miré su parte inferior y estaba muy dura; un hilo de saliva se corría por la comisura de sus labios. Quería seguir jugando y hacerlo lentamente para que Senpai pudiera disfrutar más que nunca pero aquella parte ya necesitaba de mi atención; tampoco lo prolongaría al grado de la incomodidad. Desabotoné y bajé la bragueta; en unos instantes ya lo había despojado de cualquier ropa. Entonces introduje con cuidado su miembro en mi boca.

**- ¡Mori-…ah! N-no tienes por qué hacer eso, es asqueroso.** Echaba su cabeza para atrás e intentaba alejarme torpemente con sus manos.

**- No, no lo es porque eres tú, ninguna parte en ti puede serlo.**

Subía y bajaba, movía mi lengua de la manera en la que sabía que a senpai le gustaba y no tardó mucho en correrse.

**- ¡M-morinaga!** Jadeaba mientras me llamaba.

Al acercarme observé a un Senpai extasiado y lleno de placer. Sentí que había alcanzado mi objetivo al complacerlo pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando él comenzó a besarme de una forma más profunda a la que acostumbrada. Sus manos temblorosas se deslizaron debajo de mi camisa y separándonos un poco, pausando el beso, arrojó aquel impedimento en algún lugar de su habitación para continuar con la batalla de lenguas en nuestra boca. Después de algún tiempo nos separamos para tomar aire y noté como Senpai observaba mi torso, era extraño por lo que seguí su mirada ¿Qué le interesaba en mí?

**- Aquí.** Dijo mientras tocaba la cicatriz que había quedado del accidente, se acercó y tiernamente beso esa marca mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Sus muestras de cariño siempre eran pequeñas pero muy sentimentales; transmitía tanto con tan poco.

**- Senpai…** Tomé una de sus manos y la besé, incliné mi cabeza poniendo mi frente contra ella pidiendo perdón. Acarició mi cabeza y con uno de sus dedos levantó mi cara.

**- No vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a darme un susto de muerte. Esta es la segunda vez y no quiero pasar por una tercera. Simplemente no lo soportaría. **Me confesó mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cuello. Se aferró a mí muy necesitado; quería tener la seguridad de que entendía sus miedos.

**- Lo prometo, no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte así.**

Esta vez fui yo quien tuvo la iniciativa y continúe besándolo. Sentía que estaba llegando a mi límite, quería estar dentro de Senpai por lo que comencé a prepararlo. Introduciendo el primer y luego segundo dedo, Senpai no se quejó en ningún momento, por el contrario parecía estar disfrutándolo. Se dejaba llevar, se desenvolvía. Para cuando introduje el tercer dedo sus caderas parecían estarse moviendo, realmente lo deseaba, su miembro estaba nuevamente duro así que con la mano que tenía libre empecé a frotarlo. Todo era tan intenso para él que detuvo mi brazo y noté como tiritaba por el placer.

**- Y-ya no más… j-juegos.**

_- ¿Eh? Él no lo va a decirlo directamente, pero acaso…_

Saqué mis dedos de su entrada y me desabroché el pantalón; la impaciencia aceleraba mis acciones. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar una vez más en su interior así que me apresuré. Una vez al descubierto alcé sus piernas y despacio fui introduciendo mi miembro en su entrada. Se sentía tan apretado y me costaba calmar mi ansiedad para no lastimarlo. Senpai estaba muy excitado, no paraba de gemir y jadear por la falta de aire; eso me excitaba cada vez más. Éramos como la combinación perfecta. Entonces me atreví a hacer una petición.

**- ¿Senpai, p-podrías moverte para mí?**

**- ¿¡Q-qué crees que estás diciendo pervertido!?** Aún sin aire no paraba de pelear conmigo.

**- Por favor, antes te enseñé como moverte ¿No es así? **A mí también me faltaba un poco el aire.

**- P-pero… **Su sonrojo llegaba hasta sus orejas, le provocaba inseguridad.

**- Por favor.** Dije sin esperanzas pues sabía que aún luego de permitirme hacer todo lo que habíamos hecho era casi imposible que se atreviera a tomar la iniciativa de esa forma tan atrevida, por lo menos no ahora.

**- E-está bien, p-pero no me mires mucho. Además, tendrás que ayudarme porque estoy muy cansado y no podré hacerlo solo. **

No podría creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Después de eso Senpai se puso cambió de lugar, se puso sobre mí y comenzó a moverse con lentitud; podía decir que de una forma un poco torpe y tierna al mismo tiempo. Lo ayudé sujetándolo de la cintura y poco a poco sus movimientos fueron mejorando haciéndose más rápidos y acertados. Tomó un buen ritmo con mi ayuda pero todavía le era difícil moverse con voluntad. Cuando sentí que ambos llegaríamos al final dejé de sujetarlo con una de mis manos y al tenerla libre froté rápidamente su miembro. Segundos después ambos llegamos al orgasmo, uno como ninguno. Al terminar Senpai se recostó a mi lado tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, por otro lado y aunque de igual manera estaba exhausto, me acerqué y besé una de sus mejillas.

**- Gracias por todo Senpai, Te amo.**

**- Morina-ga…**

Al terminar mi oración Senpai no puedo ni responder pues cayó en un profundo y largo sueño. Notaba lo mucho que se había esforzado por ser más participativo en nuestro encuentro para demostrarme que él también estaba de acuerdo con la decisión. En cuanto a mí, lo mantuve entre mis brazos y tampoco tarde mucho en caer rendido.

_- ¿Así es como se siente ser correspondido?_

= Continuará =

Algún comentario que se me viene a la cabeza sobre el capítulo es que había olvidado en mayor parte de lo que se trataba :o Ahora recuerdo que en éste surgió la duda de por qué Kyoko-chan hablaba como "raro" en sus pensamientos n.n siempre me ha encantado leer sus suposiciones y comentarios. ¿Cuánto creen que duré la felicidad de estos dos? Nos estamos leyendo


	12. VERDADERA IDENTIDAD

ANUNCIO: Como estuve comentando en capítulos pasados está es la corrección del capítulo, los detalles que cambié tal vez son mínimos pero espero que alguien lo note (?)

También aprovecho esta oportunidad para informar que está será la última corrección, al menos por ahora, pues me parece que los capítulos venideros están mejor redactados y si me ánimo los corregiré más adelante.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y puedan dejarme un comentario que eso siempre me motiva y me dio cuenta que fue lo que gusto y que no. Disfruten, hasta la próxima ;)

**CAPÍTULO 12: VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

POV SOUICHI

_- ¿Avanzar?_

Sabía que mientras más cerca le permitía estar de mí, más raro me sentía y él más me deseaba. Una vez que alimentas al gato abandonado que se encuentra afuera de tu casa al día siguiente estará ahí suplicando por más. Mientras más atenciones le das inconscientemente tú también te encariñas con él y cuando se vuelve molesto el escucharlo maullar por las noches pidiendo tu atención, queriendo estar en un lugar cálido y seco es cuándo le permites la entrada a tu casa. Una vez dentro sabes que jamás se ira y jamás dejarás que se vaya. Morinaga es el gato y yo soy el dueño de la casa.

_"__Entre más tiene una persona, más quiere_". Era un hecho que él me propondría eso tarde o temprano, después de todo ya vivíamos juntos como recalcó.

_- ¡No lo puedo aceptar, es demasiado pronto! _

Titubé, sentí miedo e inseguridad pero sabía a la perfección que los sentimientos que tenía por él no eran de una simple amistad. Eso ya no era suficiente para él ni para mí. Ya lo había meditado tantas veces

-_ ¿Entonces, por qué era tan difícil decirlo?_

Hace tiempo me di cuenta, yo lo había aceptado, sin embargo a diferencia de él yo no podría expresarlo abiertamente. No estaba preparado para ello.

_- ¡No soy gay, no soy gay, no soy gay! _Lo repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza a lo que escuchaba como respuesta: _- ¿Acaso no me permites estar cerca de ti porque soy especial?_ Mis propios pensamientos me atormentaban, se contradecían ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debía de hacer para hacernos felices? ¿Qué se necesitaba para dar ese paso que Morinaga quería dar? Él me arrastraba por el camino y yo me dejaba guiar.

Pero esto no lo podía tomar a la ligera. No era cosa de contestar un simple sí o un no, esto traería consecuencias en varios aspectos de mi vida. Este momento era fundamental pues de acuerdo a mi decisión era como continuaríamos nuestra relación; no era únicamente yo, sino Morinaga también ¿Desde cuándo mis decisiones se tomaban en cuenta a otra persona? Sería un punto sin retorno. En estos escasos segundos miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar una relación así? ¿Estaría bien aceptar? ¿Y la familia? Tener hijos nunca fue uno de mis sueños o metas, en realidad nunca me vi en el papel de padre, pero eventualmente pensé sucedería. Él planea estar conmigo toda su vida pero ¿Yo pienso lo mismo? ¿Cuánto es "para siempre"? ¿En verdad los sentimientos que tengo por él son los mismo que él tiene por mí? ¿Podría llamar a esto amor? No quiero lastimarlo, no quiero ilusionarlo en vano o jugar con sus sentimientos, él ya sufrió en el pasado por eso. Tampoco quiero caer en un impulso del momento, una respuesta por desesperación. Tengo que considerar tanto sus sentimientos como los míos ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer a partir de ahora?_

Sólo veía esos ojos olivo humedecerse. Mi silencio lo lastimaba ¿Esa era la respuesta? Así lo percibía mi corazón.

**- E-está bien. **Murmuré.

Acepté el trato, con condiciones claro está. No me sentía arrepentido, sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero si lo que mi instinto y corazón me mandaban. Pensar con la cabeza y darle más vuelta al asunto no me iba a llevar a ningún lugar; tampoco cambiarían mi decisión.

_- ¿Acaso me estoy convirtiendo en lo que tanto odio? _

Estando cerca de Morinaga mi actitud cambiaba por completo, a tal punto que podía asustarme a mí mismo; desconocerme. El gentil roce de su piel con la mía, sus besos, sus caricias, era al único al que le permitía hacerlo y verme de esa manera.

_- Su mirada, nadie me había visto con esos ojos antes._

Era una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, sentirme tan amado por otra persona es algo que jamás había experimentado. He tenido muchas primeras veces junto a él; acercarme más de lo necesario a alguien, teniendo en quien depositar mi confianza y un excelente asistente en el laboratorio. Primera vez en ser besado tan apasionadamente y tratándome de una manera tan delicada, suave y gentil. Primera vez en que alguien piensa más en mí que en sí mismo, procurando siempre mi bienestar, causándome problemas y haciendo que me preocupará por él. Primera vez teniendo relaciones con alguien, en especial con alguien de mí mismo sexo, cosa que pensé sería incapaz de hacer por cuenta propia. Y primera vez en sentirme tan molesto y feliz con una persona al mismo tiempo.

_- ¿Cuántas de mis primeras veces no le he regalado? ¿Y cuantas más le regalaré? Maldición ¿Por qué insiste en obtener todo de mí?_

Quizá él me había entregado todo de sí. No podría describir con palabras la felicidad que sentí al escucharlo decir que recuperó la memoria. Extrañé tanto su esencia y atenciones que le permití la entrada a mi habitación, ese lugar misterioso para él en el que tanto deseaba entrar. Posiblemente yo también deseaba tener recuerdos de él en mi habitación. Cuando vio lo tenso que estaba intentó hacerme sentir cómodo, comenzó besándome de una manera tan inocente y delicada transformándolos poco a poco en besos con mayor intensidad. Sentía como su gentileza me abrazaba, me envolvía y calmaba.

_- Como odio a este hombre._

Su amor me consumía y robaba mi energía. Se expresaba de mí de una manera que me quemaba, no rechazaba parte alguna de mi cuerpo, cuando incluso yo me sentía inseguro sobre éste. Él, que con tanta naturalidad recorría mi cuerpo, se sentía gustoso de poder admirarlo, verme sonrojar y gemir por su causa. Me sentía expuesto y vulnerable.

**- Aquí.** Dije mientras tocaba en su torso aquella marca que había cambiado nuestras vidas, esa marca que sería un recuerdo de tiempos difíciles pero que cambió nuestras vidas lo suficiente para darme cuenta del temor que tenía de perderlo. Sacrificios hechos, lágrimas derramadas y pesadillas vueltas una vez más en realidad.

_- Su cicatriz. _

Aceptándola como la marca de un suceso deprimente y muy difícil pero significativo, me acerqué sin vergüenza y con dolor la besé; un hechizo de transmutación. No quería volver a tener una experiencia tan horrible, aquel sentimiento de pérdida, era horrible cerrar los ojos y recordar como su mano iba perdiendo la tibieza y la abrumadora lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Una vez más el agua salada se hacía presente descendiendo por mis mejillas.

Retomando los besos, profundizándolos estando ambos extasiados y cubiertos de sudor en un ambiente de pasión y placer. Morinaga continuaba demostrándome con cuanta lujuria me deseaba, lo mucho que me amaba y quemándome por dentro, haciéndome sentir como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Luego de llegar a esos extremos, todo dejo de importarme, y después de eso me atreví a hacer lo impensable; acepté cooperar. Iba a responder a su petición.

_- ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso! ¿Por qué tengo que estar sobre él y moverme de esta manera? Pero si es por él… ¿Esta será prueba suficiente?_

Lo que más me molestaba era que luego de acostumbrarme no se sentía tan mal. En definitiva en cuanto a sexo se refería Morinaga llevaba bastantes puntos a favor, era muy habilidoso y tenía mucha más experiencia que yo, aunque eso ultimo me enfurecía.

Era como si nos complementáramos, entre los dos hacíamos la mejor combinación y nos convertíamos en la mejor versión de nosotros mismos. Él hacía que yo perdiera mi vergüenza, me transformaba, y él me mostraba esa mirada de felicidad. Una mirada que pareciera dudaría para siempre, guardada en cada sonrisa en cada gesto de amor, sonrisas que únicamente me dedicaba a mí.

Mi cara se sentía totalmente caliente, puedo asegurar que estaba muy sonrojado. Me encontraba casi sin aliento, apenas podía respirar y cuando terminamos me sentía totalmente agotado. Todos los sucesos hicieron que en mi pecho, mi corazón, algo se sintiera diferente; era una sensación extrañamente agradable y cálida.

_- ¡Odio que este bastardo me haga hacer este tipo de cosas! Me las va a pagar, tengo mucho tiempo para planear mi venganza._

**- Gracias por todo Senpai, Te amo.**

_- … Pero lo que más odio son sus dulces palabras, esas palabras que por más que las repita y parezca que me molestan, no me canso de escuchar y me hacen estremecer. _

**- Morina-ga…**

_- Yo también, t-también…te…_

Antes de articular palabra alguna y convertir mis pensamientos en declaraciones, caí en un profundo sueño.

POV KYOKO

Me encontraba frente a su tumba la cual estaba rodeada de todo tipo de flores, todas muy hermosas, en ella también estaba una foto de como lucía hace ya varios años, aproximadamente de hace 19 años poco antes de quedar embarazada de mí. En ese tiempo se veía hermosa. Me incliné y después de encender un incienso me puse a orar por ella, pero no sólo eso, tenía mucho porqué disculparme.

_- Siento haber sido un mal hijo, siento que no haber pasado más tiempo juntos. Lamento que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí aún en mi etapa de rebeldía y agradezco tanto el que me guiaras y aceptarás. Pero de lo que más me arrepiento es el no haber estado contigo cuando tú me necesitabas, el no haberte regresado una mínima parte de todo lo que tú me diste. Discúlpame por no despedirme de ti. Realmente estoy arrepentido y espero que puedas perdonar a este hijo tan mal agradecido. _

Me sentí tan impotente cuando me enteré de su enfermedad pero lamentablemente yo tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento. Me sentí peor al leer aquella carta donde se despedía de mí, sabía que al recibirla todo había acabado. Renegué tanto de Dios por habérsela llevado a ella, teniendo todavía mucho tiempo por delante y siendo tan buena persona. Él que debía de haberse ido era yo, desde el principio era yo el que sobraba, el que estorbaba, el innecesario; no ella.

Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, como si el cielo quisiera llorar conmigo, pasado un rato la lluvia comenzó a tomar fuerza y mis lágrimas no se distinguían del agua que caía.

_- ¡Por favor perdóname! Prometo venir junto a mis hermanos… algún día._ Dije mirando hacia atrás una vez más antes de partir con la esperanza de que regresaría, sin embargo, esa próxima vez sería acompañado.

POV MORINAGA

_- ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿En donde estoy? No puedo ver nada, parece como si hubiera neblina. _

De pronto comencé a sentir mucho frío, froté mis manos para tratar entrar en calor y decidí caminar un poco para ver si lograba averiguar en donde me encontraba. La neblina era tan espesa que no veía más allá de mi mano.

_- Creo que ahora se ve un poco más claro ¿¡Es un cementerio? ¿Por qué estoy en un lugar como este? Ese de allá es… ¿Senpai? ¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos en un lugar tan triste como éste?_

Por alguna razón esa escena me daba escalofríos.

_- ¿Por qué senpai comenzó a llorar? ¿Por qué siento este dolor en mi corazón? Ahora mi otro yo está de rodillas, estoy llorando pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Eh? ¿La escena está cambiando? Ahora estamos frente a una tumba pero no sólo somos Senpai y yo también esta nii-san pero… ¿Quién es la otra persona? No la conozco. _

Pasaron a mi lado y traté de ver su rostro pero me fue imposible. Era de alguien joven, de cabello corto y complexión delgada ¿Quién era? No lo sentía como alguien extraño.

_- ¿De quién será esa tumba? Tal vez si me acercó puedo ver el nombre. ¿Eh? N-no puedo leerlo pero por alguna razón me siento realmente triste. _

Pude moverme a voluntad y nuevamente traté de verle la cara a la persona desconocida pero se veía borroso, no podía descifrar de quien se trataba. Quizá era un sueño premonitorio y era alguien a quien iba a conocer; o bien podía ser alguien a quien olvidé.

De pronto todos se alejaban de mí, por más que corría no podía alcanzarlos, me sentía caer en un vacío infinito para posteriormente sentir mi cuerpo pesado. En esta ocasión llovía, parecía una gran tormenta. Senpai estaba conmigo, llorando mientras sostenía mi mano y yo sufría un gran dolor que me impedía moverme.

**- ¿¡Senpai qué sucede!? ¿¡No me escuchas!?**

Grité tan fuerte que me quedaba sin aire pero al parecer no me escuchaba, me sentía terriblemente mal al ver sus lágrimas caer en mis mejillas y no poder consolarlo. Entonces recordé. Esta fue la noche en que salí corriendo del departamento y resultó en mi atropello ¿Cuánto lo hice sufrir? Posterior a esto él había cuidado mucho de mí, me procuró en todos los sentidos e incluso sobre sí mismo. Ahora que recordaba todo, sé cuánto se esforzó sólo por mi bienestar; incluso en aquella pelea en la que lo cuestioné sobre nuestra relación al "_secuestrarme_" trayéndome al departamento; en ese entonces por la fuerza. Probablemente le prohibieron decir cualquier cosa que me diera una pista para recobrar la memoria o me perturbara. Pensar en lo mucho que había velado por mí únicamente me hacía quererlo aún más. Me enamoraba de su amabilidad.

A pesar de desconocerlo me enamoré de él, totalmente cursi, como la primera vez fue un inevitable amor a primera vista; quizá a primer latido. Por segunda ocasión me hizo recuperarme de mi dolor por la traición de Masaki-san.

_- ¿Cuántas veces no me has salvado Senpai? Ya he dejado de contar._

Me procuró tanto que descuidó su propia salud, lo cual no me agrada, pero me hace sentir su entrega por mí. Esos momentos donde lo cuidé retribuyéndole un poco de lo mucho que me había dado y cuando me robó aquel beso que hizo confundir y reafirmar todavía más mis sentimientos por él. Sentí resignación cuando pensé en la posible traición que Senpai estaba cometiendo, pero como aclaró, fui un tonto al dejar volar mi imaginación. Obviamente como no podía ver a nii-san ni en pintura él se mantenía al tanto de mi salud por medio de Senpai. Ambos me estuvieron cuidando a mis espaldas.

_- Pensar que no se llevaban bien y que algo tan lamentable los haya unido. Solo por mí, Senpai…_

Luego recordé un poco de la conversación que tuvieron. Eso me inquietaba.

_- Nii-san hablaba sobre alguien enfermo viviendo en su casa ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Y por qué Senpai se veía interesado en esa persona?_

Antes de llegar a una conclusión el escenario volvió a cambiar a uno mucho más aterrador. Me encontraba en el incendio bajo ese mueble tan pesado. La ansiedad y el terror de quedar atrapado y abandonado me invadían pero sabía que sería salvado por lo que me calmé un poco.

_-¿Senpai en dónde estás? No quiero ser exigente pero apreciaría mucho si aparecieras en este momento._

De pronto se mostró contestando a mis suplicas pero se veía diferente, tenía una mirada fría e indiferente en sus ojos. No venía solo, tras de él lo acompañaba Mika-san cargando una especie de bote en las manos.

**- ¡A llegado tu hora Morinaga! Ahora por fin nos libraremos de ti y podremos ser felices ¿Verdad amor**? Declaró volteando a ver con cariño a Mika-san.

**- ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? Senpai tú me amas, justo hoy en la mañana fuiste mío otra vez. Te veías deseoso y lo disfrutaste tanto como yo. Además me permitiste entrar a tu habitación, ahí lo hicimos.** Hablaba con velocidad por mi desesperación y mis palabras tropezaban con mi lengua.

**- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¿Cuándo te declaré mi amor según tú? Todo lo que estás diciendo es asqueroso, nunca me rebajaría a eso.** Dijo mostrando odio y repulsión en su mirada. **- Amor, si me haces los honores, por favor. Has que este demente deje de hablar y arda en las llamas del infierno. **Indicó señalándome.

**- Por supuesto Souichi cariño. **

_- Es verdad, él en ningún momento dijo que me amara pero yo sentí su cuerpo y su entrega ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?_

Mika-san se aproximó y tomando aquel bote me roció por completo. Tenía un peculiar olor y lo identifiqué de inmediato.

_- Esto es… ¡Gasolina!_

Ellos se besaron frente a mí dándome el golpe de gracia para después irse. No tardé en sentir las brasas del fuego envolviéndome y la desesperación de ser quemado vivo. El ardor recorría mi cuerpo y no podía dejar de gritar mientras inútilmente intentaba escapar. La casa comenzaba a colapsar.

**- ¡Ahh… ahh! ¡S-senpai!**

Abrí de golpe mis ojos, me giré un poco y pude ver que senpai estaba junto a mí. Me tenía entre sus brazos.

_- ¿Eso de ahora fue un sueño? Más bien una horrible pesadilla. Me alegro que hubiera terminado pero tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados. _

Recuperar la memoria de un sólo golpe fue un gran impacto, desestabilizando mi estado emocional, y no medí mis palabras y acciones después de eso. Aunque estaba consciente de lo que ocurrió durante la mañana, no me arrepentía de ello y me hacía sentir la persona más feliz del mundo; pero también me provocaba inseguridad pues a pesar de Senpai aceptar nuestra relación no mencionó nada más. No dijo si quiera un pequeño "_te quiero_" aunque no se resistió en ningún momento, no me alejó, se entregó por completo y lo hicimos en su cama. Me dejó invadir más allá de la línea de protección que siempre lo cubría y que se interponía entre nosotros.

Senpai es de las personas que se les dificulta expresar sus sentimientos, eso lo he tenido presente todo el tiempo. Querer que de la nada se muestre más cariñoso creo que incluso sería un poco aterrador, o mejor dicho, sería un gran impacto y no sabría manejarlo. Durante el sexo tampoco hablamos mucho pues creo que más bien nos conectamos con nuestros otros sentidos, así que ¿Por qué me persigue esta intranquilidad? Aun cuando Senpai no me rechazó de ninguna manera y me dejó demostrarle mi cariño.

Incluso preguntarle si me ama, en estos momentos, creo que sería imposible para él darme una respuesta tan directa. Él no lo comprendía todavía; necesitaba de tiempo. El ser pareja era un gran paso para él, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que odia a los homosexuales, pero me gustaría escucharlo decirme un "_te quiero_" por lo menos.

_- ¡Tienes que ser un poco más paciente y menos apresurado Tetsuhiro!_ Me regañé. Giré un poco para verlo otra vez y besé su frente.

_- Mi corazón te ha pertenecido desde siempre, aunque sea un pequeño paso y nos falte mucho por recorrer, estoy feliz de que me quieras por lo menos un poco y me lo demuestres. Que hayas sido capaz entregarte de esa manera sólo para complacerme, lo apreció y voy a atesorarlo hasta la eternidad. Estoy tan feliz que creo que podría morir y revivir al mismo tiempo. Eso es imposible, una de mis tonterías ¿Verdad Senpai? Lucharé para ganarme tu corazón y hacerte caer, enamorándote de mí. No importa el tiempo que tome mientras pueda estar a tu lado. _

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calidez y capturar el olor de su cabello.

La paz volvió a perturbarse cuando pensé en el asunto de los otros dos sueños. El primero siendo un tanto confuso pero aterrador y el último pareciéndose a las pesadillas que había tenido antes del accidente por mi inseguridad ¿Por qué las pesadillas regresaban ahora? Justo cuando Senpai aceptó tener una relación conmigo.

**- M-morinaga…** Susurró.

Me abrazó con más fuerza acurrucándose más cerca de mí. Probablemente percibía mi malestar y lograba alcanzarlo.

_- ¡Ahh… es tan lindo mientras duerme! Y ahora, aunque sea parcialmente consciente, se muestra más honesto. Tengo que dejar mis inseguridades atrás, tengo que darle tiempo al tiempo. Por ahora esto debe ser suficiente prueba de su amor por mí. _

Estaba tan aliviado que lo sucedido no se tratara de un sueño. Para cerciorarme volteé de un lado a otro y me sentí más tranquilo cuando noté que estaba en la habitación de Senpai.

_- En su cama, junto a él y mientras me abraza ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

Apenas tenía unos minutos de haber despertado, al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que ya pasaba de medio día y no sabía si despertar o no a Senpai. Ni siquiera desayunamos y la hora de la comida se estaba acercando.

_- Bueno, haré un intento._

Tristemente me tuve que separar de él y comencé a moverlo.

**- ¡Senpai! ¡No puedes quedarte dormido todo el día!**

**- Mmmn… Mori...**

Parecía que iba a despertar pues comenzó a moverse. Se sentó en la cama y talló sus ojos. Estaba algo adormilado pero luego dio un salto y abrió grande los ojos.

**- ¿M-morinaga? ¿Q-qué haces aquí… en mi habitación? **Por acto reflejo se cubrió con las sabanas mientras estaba todo rojo.

**- ¡Eh! ¡No me digas que no lo recuerdas, fue esta mañana! ¡Y estoy seguro que no fue un sueño!** Aclaré pues no quería escuchar excusas, él ya me había confesado su amor por mí y ahora no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Hice un puchero con los ojos llorosos.

**- ¡Es cierto! S-s-si me acuerdo…** Dijo con la cara completamente roja sujetando fuertemente las sabanas y arrugándolas. Podía notar como sus manos temblaban un poco y luego de una pausa continuó. **- ¡P-pero… deberías de estar preparando la comida! **Reclamó con la voz un poco quebrada.** - ¡T-te había dicho que tenía hambre!** Continuó frunciendo el ceño tratando de no aparentar vergüenza.

_- ¿Así que de esta manera vas a enfrentarme? Típico de ti Senpai. Aun así, esa manera tímida de ser tuya también la amo. Gracias por no arrepentirte._

Acto seguido ambos estómagos comenzaron a gruñir y el carmesí color en el rostro de Senpai volvió a ser presente. Reí por la ternura que me provocaba.

**- Creo que tienes razón. Apenas cambie iré a preparar algo de comer. **

Apresurándome para no hacer esperar a Senpai, tomé mis ropas y me vestí rápidamente mientras él seguía todavía en la cama. Al terminar me encaminé a la puerta despreocupadamente.

**- ¡Casi lo olvido! **Me di media vuelta y me agaché para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. **- ¡Buenos días Senpai!** Le dije mientras mostraba una de mis mejores sonrisas, esas que le dedicaba sólo a él.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos hasta que sentí un golpe que me hizo caer.

**- ¡N-no tan rápido pervertido! **

**- ¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¿¡Por qué me golpeas tan de repente!?** Le recriminé mientras sobaba la zona afectada. Regresó a ser el mismo tirano de siempre, me alegraba verlo tan animado aunque terminaba doliendo su amor.

**- ¡Eres un pervertido! No me tomes por sorpresa ¡No puedes hacer eso cuando te venga en gana!**

**- Pero ahora somos pareja ¿Creí que podía hacerlo? ¿Está mal? ¿O acaso ya te arrepentiste? **Dije agachando un poco la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

**- L-lo somos, s-somos eso, una… p-pareja **Susurró. ** - P-pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, así que…**

No se retractó y estaba consciente de nuestra relación. Creía que moriría de un ataque al corazón si Senpai seguía siendo tan condescendiente conmigo.

**- Está bien, lo tomaré con más calma. Siento haberte tomado por sorpresa, la verdad es que ahora que estamos más unidos siento que me puedo controlar menos. **

**- N-no tienes porqué disculparte, solo avísame, no me asustes de esa manera.** Dijo en voz baja mientras evadía mi vista. **- I-iré a tomar un baño.** Entonces salió a toda velocidad de su habitación en dirección al baño sólo cubierto por las sabanas.

_- Probablemente está muy avergonzado. Senpai es tan tierno he inocente que siento la necesidad de tomar ventaja de eso. Pero no puedo, no debo, tengo que ser paciente porque él poco a poco ha cambiado; sólo por mí._

Salió tan apresurado que no llevó ropa consigo así que antes de ir a la cocina, busqué entre sus cajones un cambio y se lo lleve al baño. Cuando entre él estaba en la regadera y se sorprendió un poco pero no me regañó, por el contrario me dio las gracias. En verdad me sentía soñado, no quería que esta felicidad se desvaneciera nunca, quería permanecer por siempre en este dulce sueño.

_- Después de tanto tiempo, obstáculos y momentos amargamente dolorosos puedo verdaderamente ser feliz. Creo que estoy siendo recompensado._

Con toda esta felicidad que sentía dentro comencé a preparar la comida, iba a preparar el desayuno favorito de Senpai; quería verlo feliz y satisfecho. Él estaba tardando un poco en el baño pero en cuanto salió se sentó en el sillón, prendió la televisión haciendo tiempo hasta que terminara de cocinar y murmuró un pequeño _"gracias por lo de antes_"; yo volteé un poco y al ver su leve sonrojo no quise armar un escándalo. Recibí sus palabras con cortesía y me limité a permanecer callado.

**- ¡Listo Senpai!** Dije llevando los platos a la mesa.

**- ¡Wow hiciste tanta comida en tan poco tiempo! Y también, tú…** Se detuvo observando los platos que había puesto sobre la mesa ¿Se dio cuenta?

**- ¡Sí! Preparé tu comida favorita. **Contesté con una gran sonrisa.

**- G-gracias pero no tenías que hacer eso, no es mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo.**

**- Lo sé pero quería hacerlo, además para mí no es ninguna molestia, hacer esto me pone feliz también. Hay que empezar a comer o se enfriará. **

Ambos tomamos nuestros platillos y empezamos con el festín. La comida estaba deliciosa; en definitiva tenía un mejor sabor cuando se preparaba con amor. Mientras comíamos decidí charlar un poco con él.

**- Senpai, últimamente me has estado diciendo "****_gracias_****" y "****_gracias_****"…**

Vi como detuvo sus palillos, ahora prestándome atención a mí y como se sonrojaba mientras me escuchaba.

**- ¿¡T-tienes algún problema con eso!?** Gritó mientras golpeaba levemente la mesa.

**- En lo absoluto pero tú diciéndome todo eso, no es justo. No me has dejado que yo te agradezca apropiadamente. **Dije bajando mi plato y poniendo los palillos a un lado de este.

**- ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? **Mostró confusión en su cara.

**- Sí, hay tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar. Después del accidente tú fuiste quien cuidó de mí, aunque no te recordaba siempre estuviste ahí para mí. No te lo dije pero después del accidente yo sentía otra vez el dolor por todo el asunto de Masaki-san, no recordaba cómo se arreglaron las cosas pero nuevamente volviste a salvarme. Enamorarme de ti me salvó.**

**- E-estas exagerando, yo no hice nada y ahora que lo mencionas, al principio te mirabas un poco decaído. Ocasionalmente te veías triste y ponías esa cara de querer llorar pero no lo hacías ¡A veces quería golpearte para que quitaras esa cara! **Dijo mientras apretaba uno de sus puños **- …pero tenía miedo de que si me comportaba así te asustarías y ya no querrías hablarme otra vez.** Bajó su mano y cabeza y se sonrojó un poco.

**- Probablemente me hubiera asustado pero no hay manera en que me hubiera alejado de ti. **Me interrumpió, creo que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y quería romper con el ambiente "romántico".

**- E-entonces por eso te veías decaído ¡Otra vez por culpa de "ese rubio"! **Dijo molestó, tomando entre los palillos un poco de arroz y llevándolo a su boca. Me dio risa su actitud pero fue una pequeña y discreta.

**- Sí pero no sólo es eso, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirte lo agradecido que estoy. No fue únicamente cuidar de mí, también me fuiste a visitar todos los días al hospital, en verdad te esforzabas mucho, y aunque no cocinabas procurabas todo para que yo estuviera cómodo en el departamento; que entonces me era desconocido. Muchas veces me di cuenta de lo cansado que estabas. Varias noches te quedabas dormido en el sillón rodeado por trabajo de la universidad ¿Verdad? Y llegabas temprano por lo que estoy seguro que tenías que trabajar muy duro en la escuela y trabajar todo lo que pudieras en casa ¿O me equivoco? **Se quedó atento a mis palabras y bastante sorprendido por como notaba cada detalle de sus esfuerzos. Aunque él no lo notara yo me fijaba en él.** - De igual manera, fuiste tú quien arreglo el asunto de mi trabajo ¿No es así?**

**- ¿Cómo lo…? **

**- En realidad acabo de dar cuenta de que siempre lo supe, ninguna otra persona se preocuparía tanto por mí. Hacías tanto que terminaste colapsando, lo cual me asustó he hizo preocuparme mucho. Incluso aguantaste mis tonterías y celos por pensar que tenías una relación con nii-san cuando estoy seguro que él sólo estaba preocupado por mí y tú lo mantenías al tanto. Nunca pensé que ustedes podían llegar a llevarse bien. **

**- Y-yo…** Todavía no lo dejaba tomar la palabra. Debía transmitirle lo agradecido y en deuda que me sentía con él.

**- Pero sobre todo, por aceptar nuestra relación, en verdad gracias. Sé que tomará tiempo para hablar de esto más abiertamente con otras personas pero no me importa tener que esperar. Nada podría quitarme la felicidad de este momento.** Sonreí tanto como podía, me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño abrazo; tampoco lo quería agobiar.

Regresé a mi lugar, continuamos comiendo un poco más pero me percaté que el sonrojo que había en su cara desapareció y cambió por una cara más seria y desanimada; podría decir ¿Triste? Rompiendo el silencio y sacándome de mis pensamientos, Senpai tomó la palabra.

**- M-morinaga esta mañana dijiste que lo recordabas todo ¿A qué te referías con eso? **Su pregunta sonaba un tanto extraña pero contesté.

**- ¿Eh? ¿"A que me refería", dices? Pues recuerdo lo que pasamos estos últimos cinco años, por supuesto que también recuerdo lo que pasó después del accidente. Tu pregunta es algo… ¿Inesperada? No entiendo Senpai ¿Hay algo que estoy olvidando?**

**- No sé cómo explicarlo pero ¿Recuerdas por qué sucedió el accidente?**

_- Esto es muy raro, no entiendo el porqué de las preguntas de Senpai pero ahora que lo menciona ¿Habrá sido por las pesadillas? Nunca le dije que no había estado durmiendo bien por eso pero no creo que esa sea la razón ¡Piensa Tetsuhiro!_

**- Si mal no recuerdo…** Cerré mis ojos tratando de recrear las imágenes en mi cabeza. **- Antes del accidente me despedí de ti y salí corriendo del departamento. Comenzó a llover y se agrando a prisa, casi como un diluvio. Luego me gritaste pero no tuve tiempo de moverme y me atropellaron.**

_- ¿Qué es…? Esto es muy extraño. Hay algo que falta ¿Pero qué?_

**- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué me estaba despidiendo de ti? Tenía que regresar a ¿Fukuoka? Pero no recuerdo porqué. **Dije sorprendiéndome de mis propias palabras.

Me esforzaba tratando de recordar pero todo era tan confuso, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, llevé una de mis manos a mi frente por el dolor punzante que sentía y traté de mitigarlo. Volteé a ver a Senpai y se veía un poco preocupado pero sentía que no sólo estaba así por mi dolor de cabeza, algo en su mirar era diferente.

**- No tienes que esforzarte. Ya lo recordarás como recordaste lo demás.** Dijo bajando mi brazo para que pudiera verlo y me mostró empatía.

**- Cierto, además tú no puedes decirme ¿Verdad? Lo entiendo, debo de recordarlo por mí mismo como indicó el médico.**

Dejamos la plática para terminar de comer. Posterior a eso levanté los platos y los llevé al fregadero para lavarlos, Senpai me acompañó pues quería ayudarme secando y acomodándolos. Mientras cumplíamos con nuestra labor yo me sentía encantado con que quisiera ayudarme pero reventando mi burbuja miraba como él parecía un poco desaminado.

**- ¿Senpai te encuentras bien?** Pregunté mientras le pasaba un plato para que lo secara.

**- S-sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **Dijo bastante nervioso.

**- Porque te siento distraído, como si tus pensamientos no estuvieran aquí conmigo.**

**- Debe ser por todo lo que ha pasado, particularmente, lo de hoy.**

**- Claro, debe ser por eso. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado, lo siento Senpai.**

_- Si eso es verdad, por su personalidad, más bien debería estar tenso y con la guardia arriba no disperso y preocupado ¿En verdad estaré pensando demasiado las cosas? ¿Será solo mi imaginación? ¿O es qué hay algo que me está ocultando?_

Terminando con eso Senpai se fue a su habitación a trabajar en su computadora sobre informes y reportes de varios experimentos que tenía pendientes por terminar. Después de todo yo había estado en Hamamatsu por trabajo y no había podido ir al laboratorio a ayudarlo así que mucho del trabajo se había acumulado. Por mi parte como recién había llegado, no tenía mucho que hacer pero no podía ayudarle a Senpai pues no me había parado en el laboratorio por un tiempo. No sabía en lo que estaba trabajando y lo más seguro es que solo le estorbaría, no tenía nada pendiente de la universidad puesto que me mantenía en contacto con Yamaguchi y le hacía llegar por correo los trabajos que pedían los profesores.

**- ¡Ahhh…!** Suspiré al encontrarme aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Era demasiado para alguien que siempre se mantiene activo.

Encendí la televisión y recordé que hoy pasarían un programa especial de _"dispositivos para monitorizar condiciones de tiempo y temperatura - de productos agroalimentarios, farmacéuticos y biomédicos"_, en ese canal frecuentemente sacaban documentales muy buenos y me parecía interesante echarles un vistazo de vez en cuando para estar al día o simplemente para pasar el rato. Había estado tan entretenido viendo la televisión pues parecía que pasarían todo un maratón de documentales relacionados con temas interesantes y no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó. Sabía que era de noche porque hacia buen rato que el cielo se oscureció.

_- ¡La cena!_ Pensé preocupado, era tarde y yo no tenía nada preparado aún.

_- ¡Un momento! ¿Y Senpai? Tiene buen rato que no lo veo y tampoco escuché que saliera de su cuarto. Espero que no se esté exigiendo demasiado._

Estaba un poco preocupado porque desde la comida lo notaba raro así que fui a revisar si estaba todo bien, también aprovecharía para preguntarle que quería de cenar.

_*Toc* Toc* Toc *_

**- Senpai soy yo, voy a entrar. **

Abrí la puerta pero no volteó a verme, no me contestó, ni siquiera se inmutó. Algo estaba mal con él, pensé que estaría atareado tecleando a toda velocidad y posiblemente irritado por tanto trabajo pero no fue así. Ciertamente tenía papeles regados y la computadora prendida pero sólo estaba sentado en la silla junto a su escritorio sosteniendo una taza de café mirando a la nada; totalmente ausente y como si tuviera su mente pensando en otra cosa.

_- Senpai._

Me estaba acercando a él y ni siquiera de esa forma notó mi presencia, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos tanto así que de un momento a otro derramó el café sobre uno de sus brazos.

**- ¡Auch quema!** Se quejó, mientras la taza de café yacía rota sobre el suelo. Sostuvo su brazo apretándolo ligeramente por el dolor que sentía.

**- ¡Senpai, Senpai! ¿¡Estás bien!? **Alterado me aproximé para revisar su brazo, el café estaba bastante caliente y su brazo expedía una leve tela de humo.

**- Creo que sí pero ¡Auch!** Se quejó de nueva cuenta cuando subí un poco su manga para revisarlo.

**- Ven conmigo.** Tomé la muñeca de su otro brazo y lo llevé al baño.

Estando ahí fui por una toalla limpia, la mojé con agua tibia y la pasé sobre su brazo suavemente para templarlo. Luego le pedí que colocara su brazo sobre la llave del lavabo para dejar que el agua fría corriera y lo enfriara. No afectó todo su brazo pero si alcanzó parte de su mano, comenzó a notarse un ligero hinchazón y enrojecimiento. Dejamos el agua correr como por diez minutos. A él se le veía tranquilo a pesar de su gesto de dolor.

**- ¿Senpai ya estás mejor?**

**- Eso creo, ya no duele tanto. **

**- Es un alivio, parece ser que no fue tan grave. **

Su mirada aun seguí dispersa y eso me molestaba.

**- ¡Senpai préstame tu brazo un momento!**

Lo sujeté y sacando una pomada para la hinchazón y el dolor la unté en la zona afectada; si bien no era especial para quemaduras debería servir por el momento. Fui por vendas y cubrí parte de su brazo y mano con cuidado.

**- ¡Listo! Con esto deberías de recuperarte en poco tiempo, aunque al ser tu mano derecha la que se quemó puede que tengas algunas dificultades con tus actividades diarias. Si lo necesitas no me importaría ayudarte.**

**- Gracias, no fue tan grave y con lo que hiciste creo que será suficiente.** Me agradeció un poco indiferente. Era inusual en él.

**- Senpai pero ¿Por qué estabas tan distraído que derramaste el café? Desde la comida estás así ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?** Le pregunté mostrando mi preocupación sosteniendo sus manos.

**- En realidad… nada.** Giró su cabeza para no voltear a verme.

**- ¿Por qué evades mi mirada? Somos pareja quiero ayudarte con tus problemas porque tus problemas también son míos, incluso antes, siempre he estado dispuesto a hacer todo para que estés bien.** Lo vi fijamente a los ojos**. - Ahora, voy a besarte Senpai.**

Le di avisó por adelantado de mis acciones y luego las ejecuté. Me acerqué despacio y le di un pequeño beso, tal y como el que le di cuando nos despertamos. Lo que quería es que confiara en mí lo suficiente para compartirme sus angustias.

**- ¿Y bien? **Pregunté estando cerca de él.

**- En verdad, no sucede nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte.** Cambió su postura, me alejó un poco y me mostró una leve sonrisa. Fue sencillo ver a través y detectar que era falsa. Me estaba mintiendo.

**- Está bien pero por favor ya no estés tan distraído, no quiero que te vuelvas a hacer daño ¿Lo harás? **Besé tiernamente su brazo herido y me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. ** - ¡Es verdad! Senpai iba a preguntarte si tenías hambre y que te gustaría para cenar.**

**- Realmente no tengo mucha hambre. Cualquier cosa sencilla estaría bien.**

**- ¿Qué te parece un poco de arroz frito?**

**- Si, eso estaría bien.**

Ambos íbamos por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada pero Senpai se quedó en la sala fumando mientras yo preparaba la cena, como era algo sencillo no ocupé de mucho tiempo para la elaboración. En cuanto terminamos de cenar yo fui a tomar un baño dejando a Senpai aun en la estancia, cuando salí todavía seguía ahí aunque por el silencio pensé que ya se había ido a dormir.

**- ¿Senpai sigues despierto?**

**- Sí pero estaba a punto de irme a la cama. **Se levantó del sofá y al pasar a mi lado sujeté su mano izquierda para detenerlo.

_- Probablemente moriré por esto pero quiero intentarlo._

**- Senpai p-podría… ¿podría dormir contigo?**

**- ¿¡Eh!?**

Sacándolo por fin de los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza volteó a verme como de costumbre, sorprendido y con un gran sonrojo que no sólo mostraba timidez sino que combinado con su ceño fruncido también mostraba enojo. Retrocedió unos pasos.

**- Pero tú tienes tu propia habitación ¿Cuál es la necesidad de dormir apretados en una cama tan pequeña? Además, conociendo tus mañas…** Me lanzó una mirada con un aura aterradora. Ya tenía un historial criminal con él y es de las personas que no olvidan con facilidad.

**- ¡Yo no intentaré nada, no tengo motivos ocultos! ¡Lo juro! Sólo quiero que durmamos juntos aunque sea esta noche. Si comienzo a hacer algo que no te guste puedes sacarme cuando quieras de tu cuarto, pero por favor…**

**- N-no lo sé.** Estaba dudando, puso la mano en su mentón para pensárselo.

**- ¡Por favor Senpai!** Supliqué uniendo mis manos.

**- E-está bien pero en cuanto intentes hacer algo indebido o sienta algo extraño ¡Te largas!**

**- ¡Entendido!** Dije encantado e imitando el saludo de un soldado.

Entrando nuevamente a su habitación sentía que era ya un lugar más familiar para mí. Ambos nos posicionamos cerca de la cama, uno de cada lado. Senpai se quedó observando su cama por algunos minutos, después me volteó a ver, al parecer tenía un conflicto y no sabía cómo acomodarse para dormir pues ya empezaba a notarse el característico color carmín de sus mejillas. Dirigió una vez más su mirada hacia mí dudando de haber tomado la decisión correcta al dejarme entrar. Cruzó sus brazos.

**- En serio no haré nada malo. Ten un poco más de confianza en tu pareja. **Dije ocultando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

**- ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo! Estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza, ya no me hables porque tengo sueño.** Con la última frase se acostó aparentemente enojado dándome la espalda y cubriéndose con las sabanas. Se quitó sus lentes y los puso sobre la mesita de noche. Se acurrucó en una de las orillas dejándome mi espacio.

_- Bueno, entonces también voy a dormir._

Yo también me recosté en mi lugar de la cama.

**- Senpai ¿P-puedo abrazarte? **Pregunté en un tono muy bajo para no molestarlo.

No recibí una respuesta así que me levanté apoyando mi codo en el colchón para verlo a la cara; parecía haberse quedado dormido. También alcancé a ver como sobresalía la mano que tenía vendada. Verlo así me lastimaba.

_- Senpai… senpai…_ Pensaba mientras cerraba mis ojos y fruncía mi ceño en dolor. _- Él sufre de fatiga desde hace un tiempo por el constante estrés. Se quedó dormido tan pronto se acostó. Hoy sucedieron demasiadas cosas para un sólo día y creo que yo también estoy cansado. _

Como estaba dormido y realmente no quería hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo, suavemente coloqué mis manos alrededor de Senpai, acurrándome junto a él me sentí satisfecho y pude conciliar el sueño.

**- Buenas noches. Que descanses Senpai, espero que mañana te sientas mejor.** **Te amo.** Murmuré en un tono casi inaudible.

POV SOUICHI

La situación resultaba realmente embarazosa. Al despertar me sentía muy apenado no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar pero al ver frente a mí el Morinaga de siempre mi preocupación se desvaneció y sólo actué como de costumbre. Nuestra relación ahora era más formal, sabía a la perfección que Morinaga estaría más cariñoso y pervertido de lo normal, porque yo le había dado mi aprobación para eso. Pero todavía había muchas cosas a las que debía de acostumbrarme, no podía cambiar mi actitud de la noche a la mañana, aunque en este caso era de la mañana a la tarde. Por supuesto cuando me agarró desprevenido no dude en golpearlo pero cuando vi todas las molestias que se tomaba por mí le agradecí apropiadamente. No iba a alejarlo de mí tan bruscamente como antes, también iba a cooperar para que las cosas resultaran mejor entre los dos y esta "_cosa_" pudiera funcionar.

Cuando dijo que quería agradecerme no entendí por qué y sólo me podía avergonzar. Al explicarme la perspectiva que él estuvo viviendo comprendí muchas cosas y me sentí celoso y muy molesto con ese tal Masaki, otra vez había hecho hacer sufrir a Morinaga, aunque técnicamente esta vez no hizo nada. Él realmente estaba exagerando con todos esos "_gracias_", no había estado haciendo nada que él no hubiera hecho por mí; aunque si ese hubiera sido el caso, si yo hubiera sido quien sufrió el accidente y perdió la memoria las cosas hubieran resultado muy diferentes y de ninguna manera hubiera aceptado vivir con un extraño. En definitiva, si las cosas hubieran resultado conmigo como el lesionado, yo habría lastimado a Morinaga de una manera posiblemente irreparable.

Estaba sumergido en sus palabras cuando desperté del sueño a la cruel realidad, pase un trago amargo pero tenía que preguntar y cerciorarme en qué medida había recuperado su memoria.

**- M-morinaga esta mañana dijiste que lo recordabas todo ¿A qué te referías con eso? **

Esperé bastante nervioso por la respuesta que daría mientras lo veía recordar. Aunque pregunté no sabía cómo iba reaccionar a su respuesta, mucho menos sabía cómo manejar lo de su mamá; en caso de que recordara esa parte. Si no la recordaba, aunque así lo deseara, la situación solo se complicaría más y sería mucho más difícil confesarle la verdad. La situación no podía complicárseme más, él no tenía recuerdo alguno de la enfermedad que padeció su mamá. Estaba seguro de eso pues no dio ninguna señal o hizo ninguna cara extraña, además lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo me estaba mintiendo.

_- ¡Demonios! A pesar de que resultaría más doloroso si lo recordaba, ahora sería más complicado decírselo e iba a sufrir el doble al enterarse de la nada que su mamá ya no está en este mundo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué las cosas resultan así?_ Maldije a más no poder.

**- ¿Senpai te encuentras bien?**

**- S-sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **

**- Porque te siento distraído, como si tus pensamientos no estuvieran aquí conmigo.**

_- ¡Rayos! Estoy preocupado y no puedo ocultárselo. No a él, me conoce mejor que nadie. _

**- Debe ser por todo lo que ha pasado, particularmente, lo de hoy. **Le contesté excusándome pero sabía que no se tragaba el cuento.

_- ¿Cuándo se lo voy a decir? No sé cuál sea el momento indicado pero no quiero dejar pasar tanto tiempo. De esa manera, ocultándole la verdad, siento como si le estuviera mintiendo. _

Hundido y torturado por mis pensamientos. Sin encontrar solución a este gran secreto que guardaban celosamente mis labios, derramé el café sobre parte de mi brazo y mano derecha. Estaba prácticamente hirviendo pues acababa de salir a servírmelo aunque Morinaga ni me notó cuando veía la televisión, además de que no hice notar mucho mi presencia puesto que por el momento prefería evitarlo. Así como él no me notó, yo no me di cuenta cuando entró a mi habitación. Rogaba porqué ninguna palabra referente al tema se me hubiera escapado mientras estaba divagando.

Al ver mi quemadura prontamente me revisó y dio los primeros auxilios; para este tipo de quemadura era suficiente pues no era tan grave. Siempre tan atento, preparado para cualquier situación, tenía lo necesario. Sentía la delicadeza con la que me trababa, su gentileza ante mi estupidez y distracción. Lo estaba abrumando con mi inquietud.

_- Creo que no hay nadie que cuide mejor de un idiota como yo._ Pensé mirando mi brazo ahora vendado.

_- ¿D-Dormir juntos? Sé que es lo que hacen las parejas, pero… pero..._

Después de amenazarlo accedí aunque todavía me sentí renuente. Estaba un poco nervioso porque no estaba acostumbrado a dormir junto a él, era una situación fuera de mi control así que me hice el enojado y sólo me metí en la cama. Me enfurecía haber accedido con tanta facilidad porque sabía que de ahora en adelante la hora de dormir sería algo como esto, cada noche, por un largo, largo tiempo.

**- Senpai ¿P-puedo abrazarte? **Escuché como me preguntaba tímidamente.

Me hice el dormido, no quería seguir hablando con él y sabía perfectamente que si no le contestaba él lo haría de todas maneras. Claro que si se propasaba lo echaría a patadas aunque yo estuviera supuestamente dormido. La calidez de su cuerpo me acurrucaba y sentirlo tan cerca me provocada seguridad y sólo por unos momentos olvidaba cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Poco a poco mis parpados fueron cayendo y me dormí mientras sus palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza como una canción de cuna.

**- ¡TE AMO!**

POV KYOKO

Me encontraba a bordo del primer tren que salió rumbo a Nagoya. Le había avisado a Morinaga-niisan que estaría tres días fuera por trabajo pero tan pronto amaneció decidí partir de vuelta. Sabía que sería de mala educación el regresar sin antes anunciarme, pero necesitaba saber, tenía que comprobar que esa persona fuera buena y digna de estar junto a él. Tenía que comprobar su amor por él. Sabía de los sentimientos de Morinaga-niisan por la manera en la que hablaba de su compañero de piso, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que lo delataba pero no sabía si su amor era correspondido hasta que vi potencial en esa persona cuando ambos llegamos al departamento.

En el pasado escuché muchos rumores sobre el escándalo que se había desatado entre Morinaga-niisan y su pareja, la cual no recuerdo el nombre, y en todo caso no tendría sentido recordarlo. Ambos eran hombres, por lo que oí era el mejor amigo del hermano mayor, una situación bastante incomoda pero no merecían ser tratados de esa manera. No sé los detalles pero todo empeoró cuando aquel muchacho atentó contra su vida. Junto a mi padre, no vivía lejos de Fukuoka, ninguno de ellos me conocía así que un día le pedí a mamá que cuando mi hermano fuera al hospital a visitar a aquel hombre me avisara, quería verlo con mis propios ojos, quería ver a la persona que tanta mierda le tiraban solo por tener otras preferencias. Yo quería creer en él, no concebía la idea de que Morinaga-niisan, del que mi madre hablaba con una sonrisa y decía tener un corazón puro, hubiera seducido, manipulado y dañado a la persona que amaba y por la que arriesgo todo.

Efectivamente, cuando el día llegó me escabullí, lo observe con un ramo de flores en mano pidiendo le permitieran la entrada pero por más que insistió su petición fue rechazada. Cuando se retiraba derrotado pasó junto a mí y pude verlo, en sus ojos habían lagrimas que descendían como una interminable cascada haciendo sus ojos más opacos y perdiendo éstos su brillo. Su cara reflejaba gran sufrimiento, hizo que sintiera como se encajaba una estaca en mi corazón ¿Acaso era la sangre que nos unía la que provocaba mi malestar? Ciertamente podía ser catalogado como desconocido pues era la primera vez que lo veía pero mi madre me contó tanto sobre él que siempre lo tuve presente.

_- Un corazón tan puro._

Esa primera vez que lo vi pude dar crédito a las palabras de mamá.

_- Una persona que se deja llevar así por sus emociones, que ama de tal manera que no le importa salir lastimado, no puede ser una mala persona. Por el contrario, era la segunda persona más extraordinaria que había visto; mamá era mi número uno. _

Quería ser como él. Conocerlo me hizo dar cuenta lo que faltó durante todos estos años en mi vida; amar y ser amado. Un amor tan intenso y entregado como el que mi hermano reflejaba en esa cara de dolor al no estar junto a la persona que más le importaba.

Hace poco que me encontré con él, me sorprendí al saber de quien se trataba y no podía creer en lo caprichoso que era el destino al ponerlo nuevamente en mi camino. En ese momento ambos estábamos inquietos, cada quien tenía su razón, por eso no me había percatado de sus ojos. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de vivir con él me sentí fascinado, al fin había visto lo que ansiaba ver muchos años atrás; una sonrisa suya.

Esta vez estaría yo como juez no dejaría que su nuevo amor le rompiera el corazón, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera ser feliz. Sin embargo, también estaba la cuestión de la carta que mamá le había dejado a Morinaga-niisan. No la había leído pero tenía una buena idea de lo que podía contener. Bajándome del tren, caminé un par de cuadras hasta reconocer el camino, ya me encontraba frente a la entrada del departamento. Nii-san me dejó una copia de las llaves pero no sabía si era apropiado usarla.

_- ¿Qué tal si interfiero en un momento crucial? Todavía es muy temprano pero probablemente sólo resulte ser una molestia._

Estuve un rato afuera debatiéndome si entrar o no, observé por una ventana y aunque no alcanzaba a ver la habitación completa no parecía haber movimiento, así que entré.

**_- Perdón por la intromisión._** Anuncié murmurando en caso de que alguien estuviera cerca y despierto, o que ambos estuvieran dormidos.

No se veía ningún alma rondando, era temprano, las siete de la mañana. El viaje fue de varias horas y cansado así que decidí tomar una siesta recostándome en el sillón; esperando que alguien despertará pronto.

POV SOUICHI

Me desperté abriendo lentamente los ojos, era temprano y Morinaga estaba junto a mí pero a diferencia de las otras veces yo no estaba molesto. Era extraño pero creo que me estaba acostumbrando a ver su cara y sentir su cuerpo junto a mí por las mañanas. Todavía me tenía abrazado y como prometió no había hecho nada raro. Me estaba acomodando para dormir un poco más cuando escuché el portazo de la puerta principal.

_- ¿Un ladrón? ¿A estas horas de la mañana? ¡Ladrón o no tengo que saber quién entró al departamento!_

Con esta preocupación ahora sembrada en mí salí de la cama preparándome para cualquier cosa. Luego por un ardor que sentí en mi brazo recordé la quemadura que me hice ayer por lo que mis golpes no estarían al 100%

_- ¡Maldición! En cualquier caso, todavía tengo mi otro puño y apuesto a que no les será fácil vencerme._ Pensé seguro de mí mismo.

Siendo cauteloso salí de la habitación en guardia pero no vi a nadie, tampoco escuché ningún ruido.

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?_

Entonces me percaté de una leve respiración proveniente de la estancia. Me acerqué y el sonido se hacía un poco más audible, luego bajé la cabeza para observar el sofá y esa mocosa estaba dormida tal cual "_princesa_". Me sorprendió bastante así que retrocedí unos pasos para luego volver a acercarme y verificar lo que momentos antes vi.

_- ¡Esta niña! ¿Qué se cree para entrar como si fuera su casa? Seguro fue Morinaga quien le dio una copia de las llaves. En cuanto se levante lo golpearé._ Declaré bastante molesto. _- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esta mocosa entraba al cuarto de Morinaga y al no verlo entra al mío y nos ve… juntos?_ Me sonrojé. _- ¡Maldición! no se suponía que iba a regresar después de tres días, seguro la despidieron o algo similar. _Pensé con una satisfacción en el rostro. -_ Después de todo, sus parpados se ven un poco hinchados como si hubiera llorado, no es por ser mala persona pero cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado… se lo merece. _

**- M-mamá… **Murmuró entre sueños mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

Verla así hizo que me sintiera terriblemente mal por lo que había pensado. Fui por una sabana y la cubrí para que no se resfriara. No era inhumano o insensible ante el dolor.

_- ¡Maldita! ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? ¿Acaso lees la mente bruja? ¿Y qué pretendes durmiendo así? ¿Resfriarte? ¿Eres tonta, o qué?_

No me sacaba la idea de que me estaba molestando a propósito, aunque sabía que estaba dormida.

POV KYOKO

_- Mmmm… es una sensación cálida._

Bostecé, estiré lo más que pude mis brazos y recordé que estaba en el sillón del departamento de Morinaga-niisan. Al parecer alguien me había cubierto con una manta.

_- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es este olor?_

Dirigí mi vista a la cocina donde se encontraba nii-san junto a su Senpai preparando el desayuno. La atmosfera que se sentía era totalmente diferente a la que había sentido el otro día que llegué; algo había cambiado. Había más tranquilidad.

_- Llegó la hora de poner en acción mi plan. _Me sentí muy decidido.

**- ¡Por fin despiertas! ¿Sabías que roncas horrible mientras duermes?** Comentó burlonamente el de cabellera larga obviamente para molestarme.

Entonces me paré, pasando al lado del rubio, ignorándolo y me acerqué en plan provocativo a Morinaga-niisan quien estaba en la estufa con sartén en mano preparando huevos estrellados. Llegué por detrás abrazándolo y sorprendiéndolo.

**- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad que no Morinaga-niisan?** Cuestioné haciendo puchero de niña chiquita y poniendo ojos llorosos fingiendo sentirme ofendida por el comentario de su compañero. La realidad era que odiaba este tipo de personajes mimados y que jugaban el papel de víctima con maestría pero si quería que funcionara tenía que hacerlo.

**- ¡Ahhh! Cuidado Kyoko-chan, no me sorprendas así. Puede ser peligroso**. Se alarmó al sentir mi acercamiento de la nada y descontroló su manejo con el sartén por unos segundos. Lo solté pero me quedé junto a él para seguir platicando.

**- ¿Pero verdad que no hago esos horribles sonidos? **Mostré vergüenza y preocupación.

**- No, claro que no, Kyoko-chan siempre es tranquila y muy linda. Senpai sólo debe estar molesto, no te sientas ofendida, él es así.** Contestó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

**- ¿Espera que te sucedió? **Acerqué mi mano al golpe que tenía en una de sus mejillas. Se veía que era reciente porque todavía estaba rojo.

**- ¡Ah! ¿E-esto? No es nada. Sólo me caí, estaba distraído y no me fije por donde iba.** Me contestó con una risa un poco nerviosa mientras sus ojos veían de reojo a algún lugar detrás de mí. Más bien a alguien.

_- ¿Así que fue él?_ Lo miré de reojo. _- Creo que descubrió quien me dio las llaves para entrar y no lo tomó bien. Creo que es de "ese" tipo de persona, que difícil la tienes nii-san. _

Me aproxime y le di un besito en el lugar afectado.

**- Con esto sanarás pronto. Debes tener más cuidado, no me gusta verte así. **

Tenía su cara entre mis manos sujetándolo con suavidad. Volteé a ver al Senpai, eran claros los celos y rabia con la que me miraba. Sentí como quería quemarme con la mirada. En cualquier momento comenzaría a lanzarme rayos láser o a escupir fuego.

_- Bien, creo que está funcionando, quiere decir que por lo menos tiene un grado de interés en nii-san. Pero no es suficiente. _

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo nii-san~?** Pregunté tomando una de sus manos y sonriéndole.

**- Pues… **Se puso avergonzó y se puso nervioso, era obvio que notaba las insinuaciones por el modo en el que hablaba.

**- No gracias, estamos por terminar, así que ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar o hacer otra cosa? **Había interrumpido el mayor retirando mi mano de la de nii-san y otra vez sus ojos mostraban celos.

**- Muy bien, iré a lavarme la cara, ya vuelvo.**

**- Bien, comenzaremos a servir el desayuno, así que no tardes por favor.**

**- Claro, gracias.**

Me tomé un poco de tiempo en el baño, como excusa y así pude escuchar como su Senpai regañaba a mi nii-san. No se escuchaba a la perfección pues no estaba hablando tan fuerte pero la mayoría era entendible.

POV SOUICHI

Tan pronto se despertó esa mocosa no fue más que un problema. "_Morinaga-niisan, Morinaga-niisan_" ya me tenía hartó; la estúpida vocecita con la que hablaba, como se atrevía a abrazarlo y besarlo enfrente de mí. Para colmo el imbécil de Morinaga no hacía nada al respecto, muy por el contrario la defendía de mis aparentes ofensas. Sé que él es gay, que no está interesado en las mujeres, e incluso en el pasado cuando me cuestionó sobre cómo reaccionaría si él fuera popular yo le había dicho que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Aun así mirarlos tan unidos me irritaba.

_- Nunca me había sentido así antes ¿Qué es este sentimiento? No estoy seguro pero lo que es seguro es que me dan ganas de sacarla a patadas._

En cuanto la chiquilla se fue al baño me acerqué para aclarar algunas cosas con Morinaga, ahora él estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

**- ¡Oye! Morinaga… **Tenía una postura bastante seria y creo que mi enojo era notorio pues Morinaga se puso nervioso; retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. **- ¿Por qué esa chiquilla no se quita ni un segundo de encima tuyo? Además se hace la víctima. **

**- P-pues nos volvimos bastante cercanos y yo la veo como una pequeña hermanita. La verdad es que siempre quise un hermano o hermana menor pues mi nii-san rara vez jugaba conmigo, tal vez por eso somos tan cercanos. **

_- ¿En verdad sólo es por eso? ¡Me irrita de igual manera!_

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa tardar en encontrar un departamento? Es una molestia tenerla aquí. **Enfaticé con una voz más alta a ver si me escuchaba y se dignaba a largarse.

**- ¡Senpai no lo digas tan alto! No sé cuánto le tome encontrar uno pero no creo que necesite tanto tiempo así que espera solo un poco más. **

Se acercó a mi oído y murmuró de una manera sensual.

**- Sólo espera un poco más, se paciente, yo también quiero estar a solas contigo. **Su comentario y la manera en que lo dijo me hicieron sonrojar, lo vi enojado pero aliviado por lo que había dicho. Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. **- N-no murmures esas cosas en mí oído. Además, no me gusta que este como chicle pegada todo el tiempo a ti.** Crucé mis brazos y agaché mi cabeza intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

**- ¡Senpai! ¿P-podría ser qué estés celoso?**

**- ¿Qué?** Rápidamente levanté mi rostro. **- ¿Por qué crees esa estupidez? **

**- Pues porque no te gusta que Kyoko-chan este cerca de mí. **Tartamudeé sin poder replicar su estúpida suposición.** - ¡Eso me hace muy feliz!** Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y me besaba.

Su beso reafirmaba su amor por mí, me hacía sentir él único que podía ser besado por sus labios, y aunque me avergonzaba, el roce de sus labios contra los míos me encendía. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, lo alejé lentamente de mí.

**- I-idiota, no podemos hacer eso, a-ahora…** Sequé con el dorso de mi mano mis labios.

**- ¡Comprendo! ¿Después cuando estemos solos… está bien?**

**- C-cuando estemos solos… tal vez.**

**- Está bien.** Me abrazó por unos instantes y prosiguió sirviendo la comida. Estábamos llevando los platos y tazas a la mesita cuando esa niña regresaba del baño.

**- ¡Wow! Todo se mira tan delicioso, como siempre Morinaga-niisan.**

**- Estas exagerando, además tú no cocinas nada mal.**

_- ¿Ella sabe cocinar? ¿A Morinaga le gusta cómo cocina?_ Todo esto me enfurecía.

Para poner la cereza sobre el pastel mientras esa torpe se acercaba a la mesa tropezó con Morinaga haciendo que ambos cayeran; ella sobre él. A diferencia de lo que pensé que pasaría, Morinaga no se la sacó de encima al instante, se quedaron algunos segundos mirándose a los ojos.

_- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué sucede con esta atmosfera? ¡Morinaga, quítate a esa mocosa de encima en este momento!_

Me cansé de ver que ese idiota se paralizaba así que fui, sujeté a la niña de la muñeca y la aleje de él. Me costaba trabajo reconocerlo pero estaba celoso. No soportaba que hiciera ese tipo de escenitas enfrente de mí y él que tanto quería que fuéramos pareja no respetara la relación. Estaba furioso y me sentía humillado, aun así, no iba a perder la compostura por lo que para no mostrarme celoso la regañé con cualquier pretexto que se me vino a la mente.

**- ¡Auch! ¿Qué haces? Me lastimas.** La sujeté de la muñeca y la jalé.

**- Tienes suerte de ser mujer, de lo contrario ya te abría golpeado ¡Eres una idiota!**

**- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Sólo fue un a-cci-den-te **Sentía como su pregunta era más bien un desafío.

**- ¿P-por qué? Acaso no estás viendo, tiraste el desayuno. **

**- Es verdad, lo lamento.** Se mostraba sorprendida pero a mí no podía engañarme, esto estaba planeado.

**- No te preocupes, fue un accidente ¿No?** Ahí estaba otra vez defendiéndola.

**- Aquí idiota ¿Estás bien? **Le di mi mano para que se levantara.

**- Si, gracias senpa— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Senpai? **Dijo sobándose la cabeza, donde lo había golpeado, que por cierto, bien merecido se lo tenía.

**- Por tus malos reflejos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de un plato hubieras traído las tazas con café?**

**- L-lo siento, estaré más alerta a la próxima. **Él sabía bien que no estaba molesto por la razón que había dicho.

No todo se había desperdiciado pues Morinaga traía el último plato, así que distribuimos nuevamente el desayuno y comimos.

Esa niña no paró de interrogarme todo el tiempo que duramos desayunando. Me preguntó un montón de cosas como; ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nos conocíamos? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos compartiendo piso? Sobre la universidad y muchas cosas más. En verdad era irritante y me sentí incomodo con cada pregunta que hacía pues a muchas no podía dar detalles porque involucraban a Morinaga y si no estaba preparado para decirle a alguien cercano sobre mi relación con él, menos a una completa extraña.

Cuando cayó la noche, la hora del baño llegó y por fin iba a tener un momento de paz. Dejamos que esa tal Kyoko entrara a bañarse primero, supuse que al ser mujer tardaría un poco más en el baño así que aproveché el momento para poner las cosas en claro con Morinaga y aunque estaba rojo de la vergüenza iba a ser lo más directo que pudiera y no se repitieran los sucesos de hoy.

**-**_¡No son sólo las escenitas que hace frente a mí! Si esa enana sigue aquí no voy a encontrar un momento adecuado para hablar con Morinaga sobre el asunto de su mamá. No quiero seguir callando, no quiero seguir mintiendo. _

**- Senpai ¿Qué sucede? Otra vez te ves distraído.**

**- N-no es nada. Mejor dicho, que te dije esta mañana sobre esa niña, no fuiste tú él que dijo que querías que "****_avanzáramos_****".** Conteste bastante molesto. **- Yo acepté ser tu p-pareja, sabía que íbamos a tener problemas porque esto no es normal pero no pensé que…** Me detuve por un momento tapando mi boca con ambas manos, sentía mi cara muy caliente y me sentía muy avergonzado por todas las cosas que este idiota me estaba haciendo decir.

**- ¿Senpai?** Miré un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

En un ataque de enojo mezclado con celos y vergüenza, golpeé el sillón pero olvidé que tenía mi mano y brazo lastimados. Todo el día estuve usando el otro pero ahora lo ignoré.

**- ¡Auch!** Sujeté mi mano a mi pecho sobándola tratando de disminuir el dolor. **- ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? Creo que me estás contagiando tu estupidez ¡Auch!**

**- ¿Senpai no te lastimaste? Déjame ver tu brazo.** Se acercó a mí, quitó el vendaje y dijo que después de que tomara mi baño le pidiera que untara sobre la quemadura un poco más de ungüento. Todavía estaba un poco hinchado aunque ya no me dolía tanto, claro hasta que di el golpe.

_- ¿Por qué demonios tenía que dar un golpe tan fuerte? Y precisamente con la mano que tengo lastimada ¡Maldita sea!_

La situación me estaba volviendo loco. Después de cubrir otra vez mi brazo lo besó y recodé lo que la mocosa había hecho en la mañana, el pecho me dolió otra vez.

**- ¿Por qué cuando cayó sobre ti no te la quitaste de encima? Además, te le quedaste viendo a los ojos. **Sonaba más tranquilo pero mis ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos.

**- Senpai lo siento, no era mi intención, sabes que al que quiero es a ti. **Reafirmó nuevamente con esa mirada con la que me veía a mí mientras tomaba mis manos.** - Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco me di cuenta, pero cuando vi sus ojos me recordó… por alguna razón, sentí que tenía el mismo mirar que mi mamá ¿Tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo, verdad? Mi mamá también, no es un color muy común y tal vez me sentí nostálgico. ¿Sabes, tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo? Y aun así no puedo regresar.** Estaba serio y parecía un poco desanimado. Su carácter cambiaba cuando se trataba de su pasado o su familia; él pasó por demasiado.

Sus palabras se sentían como espinas. Estaba indeciso si decirle o no, no sabía si este era el momento indicado. Iba a soltar todo cuando esa niña salió repentinamente del baño. Me convencí a mí mismo.

_- Tal vez no es el momento._

Antes de ir a dormir encontré a Morinaga observando en varias ocasiones a mi habitación. Sabía lo que quería, quería que durmiéramos juntos, pero en la mañana le había dejado bien en claro que durante el tiempo que la enana estuviera en el departamento tenía prohibido hacer cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, no quería que sospechara. Por lo que cada quien se fue a su habitación y la mocosa se quedó durmiendo en un futon en la sala. Debo admitir que estuve un par de horas dando vueltas por toda la cama, no podía dormir. Alguien me hacía falta.

POV MORINAGA

Pasó una semana y Kyoko-chan seguía en el departamento con nosotros. Por alguna razón últimamente no había tenido trabajo pero salía un par de veces a ver algunos departamentos, por mi parte trataba de que Senpai se calmara y tuviera un poco más de paciencia, ella ya estaba buscando en donde quedarse. Además los "_jueguitos_" de Kyoko-chan ya no me estaban gustando, la alejaba de mí tan pronto me daba cuenta que me abrazaba o tenía contacto con ella pero trataba de no mostrarme tan frío; ella era mi amiga pero estaba propasándose. Cada que teníamos ese tipo de roces veía como Senpai ponía una cara que no me disgustaba, al principio me sentí alagado de que Senpai estuviera celoso; era otra forma de ver cuánto me quería pero conforme las provocaciones fueron avanzando Senpai se ponía triste.

_- Una semana…_

Espero que encuentre algo pronto porque aunque es mi amiga, ahora que Senpai era mi pareja, quería un poco de intimidad con él. No quería dejar de besarlo, abrazarlo, hacer el amor con él una y otra vez. No únicamente por Senpai, yo tampoco me sentía cómodo teniendo relaciones mientras mi amiga estaba en el departamento y si a esto le sumamos que Senpai no es muy silencioso a la hora de estar juntos, era algo imposible tocarlo mientras ella estaba aquí.

_- ¡Los gemidos de Senpai son solo para mí! _Pensé siendo posesivo.

Extrañaba tanto dormir junto a él pero eso también estaba prohibido. Tan pronto nuestra relación empezó ya se estaba enfriando, podría decir que incluso retrocedimos varios pasos ganados. Aun recordaba con cariño aquella mañana.

_- ¿Cuándo podremos volver a hacer el amor? Lo deseo tanto._

El único lugar que me quedaba en donde podía abrazar o besar a Senpai con mayor "_libertad_" era en la universidad o cuando regresábamos a casa por la noche y no había nadie cerca. Era seguro que me ganaría un golpe, tenía que controlarme para no dejarme llevar y no teníamos que ser vistos así que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

Era viernes cerca de las 7 de la noche, no tenía mucho que el sol se había ocultado y estábamos por terminar con los experimentos. Asistí a mis clases por la mañana y en la tarde ayudé a Senpai en el laboratorio, los asistentes no pudieron ir porque estaban en temporada de exámenes así que tuve algunas oportunidades de acercarme a él. Parecía no enojarse como antes pero estaba preocupado de que alguien pudiera entrar así que prefería que mantuviéramos distancia.

_- Senpai parece aceptar cada vez más nuestra relación. _Me hacía pensar que valía la esperar hasta poder hacerlo mío otra vez.

De regreso a casa tomé su mano un par de veces cuando pasamos por calles más oscuras aunque no duraba mucho pues Senpai no quería ser descubierto. Veía como se sonrojaba y eso me hacía desearlo aún más.

**- ¡Ya regresamos!** Nos anúncianos al unísono dejando los abrigos en el perchero.

**- Bienvenidos. **

Nos recibía Kyoko-chan quien ahora preparaba la cena, era un hecho que ahora se encargaba de la cena cuando nosotros llegábamos un poco tarde y ella estaba libre. A Senpai no le gustaba la idea.

**_- Morinaga, un día de estos siento que moriré envenenado. _**Me había dicho con una cara bastante seria la primera noche que ella cocinó. Al final tuvo que acostumbrarse y a mí me ayudaba mucho.

**- Morinaga-niisan estoy a punto de terminar la cena pero me faltan algunos ingredientes… **

**- Tan torpe como siempre… **Habló Senpai entre dientes, molesto y volteando la vista.

**- Lo siento, cuando salí esta mañana olvidé comprarlos. Voy a la tienda que está cerca, no tardaré así que por favor esperen.**

**- Si, no hay problema. Gracias por tomarte la molestia.**

**- No para mí es un placer.** Dijo tocando mi hombro antes de irse.

Senpai observó lo que Kyoko-chan acababa de hacer y otra vez parecía estar molesto. Al quedarnos solos por unos minutos su expresión cambió. Otra vez estaba pensando en algo, muchas veces lo atrapaba en las nubes desde que regresé, probablemente después de aquella mañana él parecía bastante inquieto; en momentos parecía olvidarlo, pero notaba preocupación en él y a veces sentía como si quisiera decirme algo pero se estuviera conteniendo.

_- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? ¿Por qué me mira pero se queda callado? Senpai no se comporta así ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza?_

Estaba decidido, iba a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, ya no soportaba verlo así pero él me interrumpió hablando primero.

**- Morinaga.** Dirigió su vista a mí con una mirada bastante sería.

**- S-si senpai…**

Parecía que su determinación se venía abajo y estaba nervioso, podía ver como temblaba un poco.

**- Tienes algo que decirme ¿Verdad Senpai?**

**- S-sí. Sé que no debería de hablarte de esto, el doctor dijo que tú tenías que recordarlo por tu cuenta pero después de que sucedió "****_algo_****" las cosas cambiaron. **Miraba como apretaba fuertemente sus puños y bajaba la mirada. **- S-siento que al seguir callando te estoy mintiendo, ya me cansé de eso, no me gusta hacerlo. Sabes que soy el tipo de persona que odia las injusticias y dejarte fuera del asunto sería totalmente injusto de mi parte. **

**- Pero Senpai ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Me estas asustando. **Sostuve una de sus manos mientras veía lágrimas caer.

**- Es s-sobre tu madre. **

Me dejó helado cuando mencionó a mamá. Él nunca antes había mencionado a mis padres así como así, las pocas veces que hablamos sobre eso era porque yo había sacado el tema. También tuve un mal presentimiento.

**- Sobre mi… sobre mamá. **Asintió.** - ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué la mencionas así de repente?**

Comenzó a apretar con fuerza mi mano.

**- ¿Recuerdas la llamada que te hizo tu hermano la tarde antes del accidente?**

**- ¿Ehhh? ¿Nii-san? **Trataba de recordar. **- Me llamó y recuerdo que a causa de eso quería regresar de inmediato a casa, pero… **Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lleve la mano que tenía libre a mi cabeza, sobando un poco mi frente.

**- ¿Recuerdas el por qué querías regresar con tanta rapidez? **No sabía la respuesta.** - Era por tu mamá.**

Era verdad. Recordaba pequeños fragmentos de la conversación, papá se había ido con otra mujer, aun así no recordaba lo que había sucedido con ella. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y me decía que se trataba de algo terrible y duro de afrontar.

**- Ahora que lo dices es cierto pero ¿Qué le sucedió? No lo recuerdo completamente.**

**- Ella estaba enferma, bastante delicada.**

**- ¿Enferma? **

La mano con la que sujetaba fuertemente a Senpai se había puesto floja pero él no me soltó en ningún momento. Verlo con los ojos llorosos me ponía inquieto. Mi sentido del oído estaba debilitándose y mis piernas flaqueaban, no entendía la situación pero estaba nervioso.

**- ¿¡Cómo está ahora!? ¿Se encuentra mejor?** Pregunté acongojado.

**- Pues…**

Antes de escuchar cualquier cosa que me pudiera decir, fuimos interrumpidos por una entrada bastante precipitada. Kyoko-chan había regresado. Cerró la puerta a prisa y también la que está después del genkan, se recargó y fue deslizándose lentamente, parecía como si no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

**- ¡Kyoko-chan! ¿¡Qué te paso!?** Me había alarmado. Volteé a ver a Senpai. **- Dejaremos esta platica para después, estoy muy preocupado y sé que es algo muy importante, pero, ahora…**

**- Entiendo, no es el momento. **

Nos acercamos e inclinamos para ver qué sucedió. Ella está temblando y sudando mucho. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre lo habían cortado más arriba de los hombros y estaba todo disparejo; como si hubieran agarrado unas tijeras, tomado su cabello y cortado tanto como pudieran. Su ropa estaba desgarrada de un hombro y estaba sucia. Tenía unos cuantos moretones y cuando dirigió su mirada a nosotros nos dimos cuenta que tenía un moretón en uno de sus ojos y sus labios estaban partidos.

**- ¡Ahh… M-morinaga-niisan ahh…!** Me llamó bastante agitada pues apenas podía respirar.

**- ¿Cómo es que vienes así? **

**- Él me encontró, s-sabía que me encontraría, pero ¡Ahhh! No pensé que lo fuera a hacer tan pronto.**

**- ¿Con "él" te refieres a tu novio? **Asintió.** - Pero ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto? ¿Qué clase de tipo es? **Estaba furioso al verla así.

**- F-fui a la tienda pero estaba cerrada ¡Ahhh! Fui a la que está un poco más lejos ¡Ahhh! Y me atrapó en un callejón… **

**- ¿¡Él no te hizo otra cosa, o sí!? **La tome por los hombros y comenzó a retorcerse de una manera extraña. Tal vez usé mucha fuerza.

**- ¡Ahhh….nnghhh! **Su voz sonaba un poco diferente. **– P-por favor, n-no me toques…**

POV KYOKO

_- Bueno, creo que no queda mucho para que me vaya del departamento. Tengo la confianza en que el Senpai de mi hermano es buena persona, además lo he visto preocupado y distraído últimamente ¿¡Será que él sabe sobre mamá!?_

Suponerlo no era tan raro, lo raro era que nii-san todavía no supiera nada, tal vez en ese momento era un estorbo y no los dejaba tener una charla apropiada. Después de que se enterara posiblemente era momento para entregarle la carta y rezar esperando que me acepte. Era seguro que recuperó la memoria, tenía una actitud un poco diferente pero seguía siendo el mismo. El problema es que no sabía porque no recordaba a mamá.

**- No estás muy solo Kyoko ¿O debería de decir…Yuuhiro-kun? **Me asustó ver que salía de entre las sombras de un poste de luz que no estaba funcionando. Era inesperado y casi increíble que estuviera ahí.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? **Me puse muy nervioso.

**- No fue muy difícil encontrarte ¿Sabes? **Comenzó a acercarse y oía su risa maliciosa.

Al ver sus ojos llenos de ira tuve terror de lo que pudiera hacerme. Estaba muy asustado para moverme así que solo pude retroceder unos pasos. Me tomó por sorpresa y me arrastró a un callejón. Ahí me arrinconó contra la pared, puso su brazo contra mi cuello impidiéndome respirar y yo con desesperación intenté quitármelo de encima arañándolo un par de veces.

**- ¡Quieres calmarte…maldito bastardo! **

Me dio unos fuertes golpes en la cara para que me calmara, posiblemente también estaba descargando su frustración en mí. Me dolía el cuerpo, sentía mi cara arder y el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. La fuerza que usaba era demasiada; él era más fuerte y alto que yo. Me estaba quedando completamente sin aire cuando quitó su brazo, tosí tratando de recuperar el aliento y sentí la agitación. Tan solo me distraje unos instantes, giré mi cabeza para verlo y tenía unas tijeras.

**- ¿Q-que piensas hacer con eso?**

Mis piernas temblaban y no me respondían. Tal vez en mi subconsciente sabía que merecía esto por ocultarle tantas cosas importantes sobre mí y haberlo decepcionado. Tiró de mi cabello para que me acercase y comenzó a cortarlo.

**- ¡Para… detente!** Intentaba alejarlo de mí. Mis lágrimas no se detenían y él tampoco. Mi gimoteó me ahogaba.

**- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si me preguntas creo que lucirás mejor así ¿No opinas lo mismo? De esta manera parecerás más un chico. ****_Como siempre debió ser bastardo._**

Para cuando lo alejé había cortado gran parte del cabello que con tanto esfuerzo dejé crecer y cuidé. Anteriormente usaba pelucas pero cuando creció lo suficiente dejé de usarlas y teñí mi cabello de azul a café. Pensaba que con ese color castaño destacaría menos y se vería más normal. Estaba muy decepcionado de sus acciones pero de alguna manera no podía culparlo, lo amaba, para mí olvidar esos tres años de relación no era tan fácil como lo fue para él. Me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo lastime y quería cobrar venganza pero estaba excediéndose.

Se aproximó y me sujetó bruscamente de la cara, me empujó contra la pared nuevamente y con sus piernas inmovilizó las mías para que no fuera a escapar.

**- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿No es suficiente lo que me has hecho?**

**- No, esto apenas empieza**. Amenazó mientras pasaba su lengua por mi cara sólo para humillarme. **- ¿Quieres hacerlo, no es así? Es lo único que buscabas, desde el principio.**

**- No es verdad, yo no…**

**- ¡Cállate!** Volvió a golpearme.

Luego sacó de su bolsillo un frasco, bebió su contenido, me agarró casi enterrando sus uñas en mi cara, atrayéndome a él, y me beso forzándome a ingerir ese extraño líquido. Era asqueroso, no se sentía como los besos que solía darme. Su única razón para encontrarme era humillarme tanto como suponía yo lo hice con él.

**- ¡Ahhh! ¿Q-qué demonios fue lo que me diste?**

**- No te preocupes, eso hará que te sientas muy bien en poco tiempo, cumpliré tu deseo.**

**- ¡No! Yo no quería que hicieras esto, yo realmente te amaba. Te amo pero no permitiré que lo hagas.**

Sintiendo el corazón destrozado, habiéndolo visto de la peor manera, ya no lo dejaría continuar. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos, no quería que las cosas se fueran a dar de esta manera, iba a ser mi primera vez y no quería que terminara así. A todas mis parejas las besaba, abrazaba o incluso cuando sentían deseo las complacía con mi boca pero nunca tuve relaciones de la manera tradicional pues cuando se enteraban de mi verdadero género las cosas acababan más o menos como ahora. Él también había tomado de la porquería que me dio y sentía como su miembro comenzaba a levantarse y su respiración se hacía audible.

_- Lo siento, no me dejaste otra opción. _

Lo golpeé tan fuerte como pude en su entre pierna, al instante se despegó por el intenso dolor que acababa de recibir.

**- ¡Hijo de puta!** **¿Cómo te atreves? **Me dijo tirado en el suelo. ** - Podrás huir hoy pero no creas que con esto de desharás de mí.**

Cuando intentaba alejarme se aferró a una de mis piernas e hizo que callera. Después se arrastró y desgarró parte de mi ropa, volví a patearlo ahora en la cara, me levante y tan rápido como pude salí corriendo. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse raro, me preguntaba si él me estaba siguiendo y si sería una buena idea ir al departamento de Morinaga-niisan. No quería meterlo en mis problemas pero era la única persona en la que confiaba ahora. No tenía lugar al cual huir.

POV MORINAGA

**- ¡Ahhh….nnghhh! **Su voz sonaba un poco diferente. **– P-por favor, n-no me toques…**

**- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele mucho? Primero deberíamos curarte esas heridas. Toma mi mano y apóyate en mi hombro. **

**- ¡Es-espera no, n-no me duelen tanto. **Sujetó mi brazo para detenerme.

**- Pero apenas puedes respirar, estas sudando y estas caliente **Estaba preocupado de que el tipo ese le hubiera hecho algo malo.

**- M-me dio a tomar algo ¡Ahhh! C-creo que era una d-droga.**

**- No me digas que es de "****_ese_****" tipo de droga.** Intervino Senpai algo desconcertado.

**- C-creo que sí, lo siento, no quería venir aquí ¡Ahhh! Pero no confío en otras personas… l-lo lamento.**

Senpai y yo nos miramos él uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer en esta situación pero en los ojos de Senpai veía que ya no había odio o celos. También estaba preocupado y sé que acordaba conmigo en que estaba sufriendo mucho; se veía muy doloroso. Se estaba conteniendo pero el calor ya era evidente en la expresión de su cara.

**- T-también quiero disculparme contigo Tatsumi-san. Fue una grosería lo que hacía con Morinaga-niisan, como creo que sospechas, e-era apropósito ¡Ahhh! T-todos mis acercamientos, conozco su secreto, p-pero ¡Ahhh! Nunca se lo diría a alguien, lo… lamento…**

Volteé en dirección a Senpai, por un momento se quedó sin habla y sonrojado.

**- ¿¡Tú, qué!? Estoy muy molesto, tal vez molesto sería poco para decir cuan cabreado estoy. **Se calmó y suspiro** - Pero eso lo podemos discutir luego, no soy tan tirano como para tirarte a la calle en estos momentos.**

**- G-gracias. **Entrecerraba sus ojos y fruncía su ceño para contenerse.

**- Kyoko-chan ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? Me refiero a "eso", no creo que puedas quedarte así.**

En cuanto lo mencioné se coloró y con sus brazos tapó su falda pero antes de eso me pareció ver algo raro.

_- ¡No, no es posible!_

**- Yo… yo no… **De repente escuchamos gritos cerca del departamento.

**- ¡YUUHIRO! ¡YUUHIRO! ¡DONDE TE ESCONDES PEDAZO DE MIERDA! Está vez tuviste suerte pero no cuentes con eso para la próxima. Sé que estás viviendo cerca ¿Así que porque no das la cara? **Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre furioso, no sabía que era lo que quería pero estaba molestando a todo el vecindario, se escuchaban sus gritos por todos lados. **- ¡Yuuhiro! ¿Cuándo piensas salir y dar la cara? Sólo eres un cobarde. Eres un marica.**

**- ¡Que tipo tan molesto alguien debe de darle su merecido! **Senpai se había enojado pues la situación en la que estábamos ya era de por sí difícil de manejar como para que alguien estuviera pegando tales gritos. **- No me importa a quien esté buscando o porqué este gritando, en este momento iré a callarlo. **Mientras Senpai se acercaba a la puerta para apartar a Kyoko-chan y salir a dar pelea ésta se levantó como pudo, lo sostuvo del brazo y lo detuvo.

**- ¡Ahhh! P-por favor, no salgas Tatsumi-san.**

**- ¿Eh? Pero es una molestia.**

Kyoko-chan agachó la cabeza cubriendo su cara con sus mechones para que no pudiéramos verla.

**- Me está buscando a m-mí. **Pronunció débilmente.

**- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que al que busca es a un tal Yuuhiro? No te busca a ti, deja de preocuparte por eso y mejor preocúpate de lo otro, yo iré a callar al tipo ese.**

**- P-por favor… no vayas… **Se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Senpai lo que hizo que él se preocupará.

**- ¡Oye! Tranquilízate, estás sudando y temblando mucho.** Senpai se arrodilló para que ella pudiera sentarse nuevamente.

Después de un corto silencio, volvió a retomar la palabra. Los gritos ya habían cedido, el sujeto probablemente se haya rendido y huido.

**- M-mi nombre es Yuuhiro ¡ahhh! L-lamento haberles mentido, quería que lo supieran pero no de esta manera. **Su jadeo aumentaba.

**- ¿Eh? **Tanto Senpai como yo estábamos confundidos, no entendíamos lo que decía.

**- P-pero Kyoko-chan, si tu nombre en verdad es Yuuhiro ¿Ese no es un nombre de…?**

**- Sí, e-es un nombre de hombre.**

**- ¿¡Qué!? Eso quiere decir que tú…** Senpai retrocedió un poco cayendo para atrás por la impresión.

**- ¡Angh! S-sí.**

Entonces nuestra atención fue captada por algo peculiar cuando ella estaba simplemente tirada en el piso, Senpai estaba tirado de la impresión y yo estaba de cuclillas también cerca. Su falda tenía una elevación considerable, algo definitivamente no común en una mujer.

**- Ky-kyo… digo, Yuuhiro, eso es… **Se puso rojo cuando notó que habíamos prestado atención a esa parte e intento cubrirse y probablemente uso mucha fuerza pues no pudo controlarse más y gimió.

**- ¡Ahh… nngh… ahh…!** Soltó un gemido respirando entrecortadamente, aun así permaneció con los brazos cruzados tapándose temblando bastante.

**- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO!? ¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTO!? **Senpai estaba demasiado impresionado y por lo que veía también asustado. Observaba a Yuuhiro con horror. Estoy seguro que al igual que yo no sabía que pensar.

_- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Kyoko-chan en realidad es un… hombre?_

= Continuará =


	13. REVELACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 13: REVELACIÓN**

POV SOUICHI

**- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO? ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO? **

Gritaba esperando una respuesta, aunque no sé qué tipo de respuesta. No sabía que más hacer o decir, no sabía que rayos estaba pasando tan solo estaba tirado en el suelo apoyándome en mis manos por la impresión. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

_- ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo de reaccionar ante esta situación?... espera acaso Morinaga sabía sobre esto. _Me asuste ante la posibilidad y voltee a verlo por un momento.

_- No espera, espera… él también pregunto y por la manera en que lo ve… él tampoco sabía nada, al igual que yo él pensaba que era una chica. _

La habitación tomo un silencio sepulcral, nadie hablaba solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de esa persona. Ambos habíamos visto la muy notable elevación en su falda por lo que se tapó pero ahora no había duda, era un hombre, si así se le podía llamar. Sentía mi cara ponerse caliente de la vergüenza y rabia, si él no se sentía avergonzado por vestir así, solo de verlo yo si la sentía.

_- Porque un hombre quisiera vestirse de esa manera… que ASCO, él tan solo verlo me provoca nauseas. Hacerse pasar por una chica, que humillante…como es que alguien puede caer tan bajo. Que rayos sucede con el mundo en estos días._

En un arranque de ira me pare rápidamente sin pensarlo y me dirigí a ella o más bien él con la intención de golpearlo, esto saco del trance a Morinaga quien volteo a verme.

**- ¡TU MALDITO FENÓMENO!** Lo patee por el costado pero ni se inmuto.

**- ¡Espera un momento Senpai…! **

Preocupado, llego y se interpuso para que no continuara golpeándolo. Levanto ambas manos señalándome que me detuviera.

**- ¡MUÉVETE MORINAGA!... alguien debe hacerlo entrar en razón, tal vez los golpes que recibió no fueron los suficientes. Me tengo que asegurar que haya entendido que está enfermo al vestirse de esa manera… mira que hacerse pasar por una chica. NO PENSÉ QUE PUDIERA LLEGAR EL DÍA EN QUE ODIARÍA MÁS A OTRAS PERSONAS QUE A LOS GAYS.**

Escupí toda esa palabrería sin pensar. Morinaga me miro bastante dolido. Incluso yo me extrañe de la dureza en mis palabras cuando volví a analizarlas, no lograba percatarme de esto por mi cuenta, pero su mirada de descontento me hacía sentir el malo de la película y reaccionar.

**- Senpai… te estas escuchando, ¿¡ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!?**

**- …**

**- Dices que crees "no lo han golpeado lo suficiente", ¿En verdad piensas eso?... solo míralo, ¿CREES QUE LO MERECÍA? ¿CREES QUE ES JUSTO?... **

No solo estaba dolido también estaba furioso. Morinaga solía ser muy dócil pero cuando hablaba de más y atacaba en un punto vulnerable sacaba los dientes para defenderse a él o alguien más. En el momento en que explotaba decía lo que realmente pensaba y sentía.

**- "ENFERMO" solo por vestirse así. Porque las personas suelen juzgar de esa manera sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que duelen esas palabras… tu tal vez no lo entiendas porque no has pasado toda una vida escuchando ese tipo de cosas, pero pensé que habías aprendido un poco después de todo lo que ha pasado. **

Sabía el porqué de su enojo. Lo había hecho recordar momentos muy dolorosos, aún desconozco gran parte de ellos, pues solo conozco una pequeña parte de su historia.

**- Mori…**

**- Comprendo a la perfección tu odio por los gays, no se puede evitar… pero acaso sabes porque se viste como lo hace. Tú también lo escuchaste ¿no es así?, al tipo que estaba gritando a fuera, y viste como llego Yuuhiro. Por favor… no digas ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente. **

Agacho su cabeza y podía ver cuánto lo había dañado. No medí mis palabras y sin saberlo lo lastime, supongo que me altere y reaccione de esa manera. ¿Pero de que otra manera pensaba que iba a hacerlo?, no iba a festejarle sus mentiras y engaños.

_- Lo admito, perdí el control como acostumbro. _

Me lastimaba ver como lo defendía y le daba la razón, pero Morinaga estaba en lo correcto: Nunca he pasado por una situación similar, lo ignoro, no sé lo que los orilla a tomar este tipo de decisiones, ni a los gays ni a personas como Yuuhiro. Basta con verlo y con los años que conozco a Morinaga para saber que no llevan una vida de ensueño, no comenzaré a defenderlos pues la culpa la tienen ellos por elegir ese camino, pero... aunque crea que no es lo correcto, aunque lo aborrezca, por él creo que, debo que disculparme apropiadamente. No quiero que continúe teniendo esa cara.

Tal vez estaba cambiando sin darme cuenta, en algún momento sucedió. Después de que Morinaga dijo lo que dijo no podía dejar de tener presente el hecho de que ahora él y yo teníamos una relación que tampoco era "normal", me sentía extraño de solo pensarlo, me costaba trabajo admitirlo pero como alguna vez Isogai me dijo: _quien eres tú para juzgar a la gente_. Me molestaba cuando otros tenían la razón, en especial ese idiota amigo del pedófilo pervertido, todos tenían razón por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo… eso me irritaba y frustraba. Muy dentro de mí lo sabía pero seguiría negándolo tanto como pudiera.

**- Mo-morinaga… yo, yo no…**

Entonces el chico sujeto del pantalón a Morinaga y le dio un tirón para captar su atención.

**- Ahhh… está bien… es… lo que merezco… ahhh… po-por engañar a las personas… de esa manera… ahhh… ahhh… no, no quiero que peleen por… una tontería mía…**

Nos volteó a ver levantando la cara y mostrándonos que por los golpes comenzaba a verse hinchada, mantenía uno de sus ojos cerrado y en sus labios todavía escurría un poco de sangre.

**- ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ESTÁ BIEN!? Es verdad que no es bueno mentir de esa manera… la verdad, estoy un poco decepcionado porque no tuviste la confianza para contarme esto, aun cuando yo te confesé que era gay, pero no es razón para humillarte así… en cierto modo cuando te miro, me veo a mi mismo cuando era más joven. ¿Todos cometemos errores a esa edad, no?**

Al parecer las palabras de Morinaga lo calmaban, lo miraba de una manera "especial" que me molestaba, incluso sonrió levemente. Era estúpido haberme sentido de esa manera pensando que Morinaga podía enamorarse de esa chica (que resultó ser un chico) sabiendo que es gay. Pero me parecía una tontería más grande sentir esto al saber su verdadero género, después de todo ambos tenían las mismas preferencias, en cambio yo solo podía ofrecer una relación a medias pues no soy gay o algo por el estilo. Sentía un dolor en mi pecho y estómago.

**- Yo… yo, no debí… de gritarte… lo lamento. **Hable entre dientes mientras miraba a otra parte. Era humillante tener que disculparme.

Ambos voltearon a verme asombrados, en especial Morinaga.

_- ¿Qué les pasa? Acaso no me puedo disculpar sin que armen tanto alboroto._ Pensé enojado por su evidente asombro así que me cruce de brazos.

**- … Ta-tasumi-san… gra-gracias… ahhh…**

Me miro de la misma forma como veía a Morinaga hace unos segundos atrás y eso me ponía incómodo. De repente bajo la mirada, comenzó a verse mucho más agitado y su respiración se hizo un poco más acelerada.

**- ahhh… ahhh… ahhh…**

**- ¿Yuuhiro?** Pregunto Morinaga al sentir como soltó la parte baja de su pantalón.

**- ahhh… ahhh… ngh… yo… ahhh…**

**- Yuuhiro, estas sudando mucho…la droga ya debe haber hecho efecto por completo.**

**- No esperaras que nosotros…** Decía preocupado dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Aunque entendía su situación y lo mucho que podía dolerle, no tenía pensado ayudarlo… después de todo es un chico y no iba a dejar que Morinaga estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas con él, por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo no se lo iba a permitir. De alguna manera sentiría que me está faltando al respeto y en nuestro departamento. Además se supone que ahora éramos PAREJA.

_- ¡Si Morinaga aunque sea insinúa algo… lo hecho a patadas. A los dos!_ Me cruce de brazos y fruncí el entrecejo.

**- ahhh… no… ahhh… ahhh… no es así… Tatsumi-san…**

**- ¿C-crees poder hacerlo solo… Yuu-chan?**

_- ¿¡QUÉ!? Mo-morinaga está sugiriendo que lo haga… aquí, frente a la puerta. No quiero tener ese tipo de recuerdos en la puerta principal… ya tengo los suficientes. Tan solo pensar que lo hará en cualquier parte del departamento me hace sentir que perderé la paciencia en cualquier momento… no quiero eso, pero en esta situación… ¡MALDICIÓN!_

**- ahhh… no, no lo haré… ahhh… ahhh… **

**- ¿!EH!? **

Ambos lo miramos atónitos pues es una locura pensar en dejar las cosas a medias. Aun cuando detestaba la situación comprendía que él tendría que librarse de los efectos de esa droga. Esas cosas suelen ser demasiado problemáticas y para mi desgracia o fortuna conocía muy bien el tema; lo que se suscitó hace poco más de año y medio mi cuerpo lo recordaba tan bien que me avergonzaba y me hacía sonrojar.

**- ¿A-a que te refieres con que… no lo harás?** Pregunte dudoso temblándome la voz.

**- ahhh… ahhh… exactamente…. como suena… ahhh… no… no haré nada…**

**- Pero va a dolerte después… y la única solución para que desaparezca el dolor es hacerlo. Es mejor hacerlo ahora ya que luego incluso cuando lo hagas y te vengas será más doloroso.** Explicaba Morinaga preocupado.

**- ahhh… ahhh… lo, lo se… ngh... ahhh…**

_- Este tipo… acaso se volvió loco. I-incluso yo entiendo que no se puede dejar a la mitad… que pretende maldición. ¿Por qué tratar de hacerse el bueno ahora?_

**- ¿Por qué?** Pregunté

**- ahhh… ngh… po-porque este… es su… ahhh… de-departamento…**

**- … **

**- ahhh… so-solo… ahhh… ¿pu-puedo tomar… una ducha fría?... ngh… ahhh… eso debe… ser suficiente para… calmarme. **

Lo que pretendía era una locura y no entendía porque ahora le daba tanta importancia al lugar en donde se encontraba. Para mí resultaba ser un alivio, por lo menos por ahora.

Morinaga volteo a verme como si estuviera pidiendo mi autorización a lo que le conteste asintiendo con la cabeza. Cada uno lo tomo de un brazo y lo cargamos hasta la regadera. Su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente y sudoroso, esa sensación me desagradaba. Morinaga seguía preocupándose por él y le dijo que debía atender sus heridas, pero él menciono que primero debería calmarse. Nos pidió salir del baño a lo que no pensé dos veces y abandone la habitación.

Ambos nos sentamos en la sala mientras permanecíamos en silencio procesando lo ocurrido. La verdad era que quería terminar con la conversación que había dejado pendiente pero en ese momento mi cabeza no tenía espacio para más problemas. Una vez más no era el momento. Parecía que el tema era tabú, cada que intentaba hablar de eso algo se interponía o yo terminaba arrepintiéndome. Cada vez sentía que la piedra que llevaba cargando se hacía más grande, en algún momento no podría cargarla más o terminaría por aplastarme.

Esperamos alrededor de media hora hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió. El chico salió solo envuelto en una toalla de baño sujetándose de la puerta del marco frunciendo un poco su cara, seguramente era el dolor e incomodidad que sentía. No quería moverse mucho así que solicito que le pasáramos un cambio de ropa de su maleta. Me acerque para ayudar a Morinaga sacando la ropa.

**- ¿Q-que demonios es esto?** Exprese confundido y enojado sosteniendo ropa interior femenina.

**- Pregunte ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?** Desde donde estaba le lance unos calzoncillos a la cara. Se asustó y callo sentado. Yo me acerque a él con mi puño cerrado sosteniendo algo más con mi otra mano.

**- ¿Por qué demonios tienes algo así?... y no solo eso, TAMBIÉN TIENES LA PARTE DE ARRIBA. **Dije ahora lanzándole un brasier con la cara un poco roja. Sentía mis manos temblar de rabia pero ahora no gritaría saliéndome de control y diciendo cosas que lastimaran a Morinaga, porque aunque me molestará él seguía siendo algo así como su amigo. **- ¡EXPLÍCATE!** Dije mientras lo señalaba.

Morinaga se acercaba por detrás con un vestido doblado entre sus brazos.

**- Espera…** Me dirigía ahora hacía Morinaga señalando el cambio que traía. **- ¿No hay algo más normal que pueda ponerse?... algo no tan femenino. **

**- Pues… **Comenzó a rascar su cabeza con nerviosismo.

**- Es todo lo que tengo.** Me decía sonrojado quien yacía en el suelo. **- Desde la ropa hasta lo interior todo es de mujer, sería extraño que vistiera como hombre siendo una modelo. Así que ahora no tengo nada "apropiado". **

**- ¿No sería más NORMAL vestir como hombre?... ¿Cómo lo que eres?** Trataba de mantener la calma pero simplemente no lo entendía.

**- T-tengo mis razones… lo… lo siento. **

**- ¡Tsk! No queda de otra… tendré que prestarte algo ropa. **Lleve mi mano a la cabeza sobándome la sien.

Volteo a verme sorprendido subiendo la cabeza que había mantenido mirando al suelo desde que cayó.

**- Aunque tal vez te quede un poco grande…** Murmuré con mi mano en la barbilla, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

**- N-no es necesario…**

**- Claro que lo es. Puedes vestirte como quieras allá afuera, ¡no me importa!, pero mientras estás aquí te lo prohibido. También la ropa interior… debe haber nueva que pueda darte, ¡no puedes usar ese tipo de cosas estando aquí! **

Me di la vuelta y Morinaga me estaba sonriendo. Estaba de acuerdo en cómo arregle las cosas pero a decir verdad seguía molesto por eso y muchas otras cosas más. Fui a mi habitación por la ropa y cuando regrese él se cambió en el baño. Salió y ahora se parecía más un chico; el pantalón y camisa eran algo largos para él pero era mejor a tener que verlo vestido de mujer otra vez. Pidió prestado nuestro botiquín para curarse, aunque Morinaga se ofreció a ayudarlo, al final termino también haciendo eso solo.

**- Yuu-chan ¿quieres que arregle tu cabello? **Casualmente le pregunto con una sonrisa. Esa oferta me había molestado mucho, aunque yo sabía que Morinaga cortaba de vez en cuando le pelo de sus amigos me irritaba todas las atenciones que tenía con él.

_- ¿Acaso estoy celoso de él?... no puede ser… él es un hombre. Aunque los dos son… ¡ahhhhh! no pensaré en eso, es RIDÍCULO. _

El imbécil acepto y el tarado de Morinaga termino cortando su cabello. Yo encendí el televisor para no prestarles atención pero era imposible ya que se la pasaban parloteando. Los miraba de reojo. A pesar de que Morinaga acababa de enterarse de su mentira estaba platicando como si nada hubiera pasado y siguieran siendo los mejores amigos.

_- Cuanta tolerancia tiene. Yo no soporto las mentiras, detesto que me oculten la ver…dad. _Sentí una punzada en el pecho mientras reflexionaba. Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Tan pronto terminó con su tarea Yuuhiro se acercó y se sentó en el sofá de junto. Le costaba un poco de trabajo el sentarse y acomodarse. Morinaga guardó las tijeras, barrió el cabello y limpió.

**- Gracias Morinaga-niisan, me gusto como quedó mi cabello. **

**- No hay de que, tan solo lo empareje un poco. **Río un poco ocultando su vergüenza por el alago.

**- ¿Emparejarlo? Pero si quedo estupendo. Creo que me podría acostumbrar a llevar el cabello así.** Sonrió un poco más mientras seguía agradeciéndole.

Volteaba a verlos de reojo mientras me molestaba por su plática tan trivial. Encendí un cigarrillo mientras renegaba para mí mismo e intentaba ignorarlos. **- Tsk!**

**- ¡Es verdad. Con toda esta conmoción olvide por completo la cena!** Se percató de mi mal humor mientras me miraba fumar. Se daba media vuelta con dirección a la cocina, cuando una vez más detuvieron su andar.

**- E-espera un momento Moringa-niisan.**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Yuu-chan?**

Hablaba con Morinaga pero de repente dirigía su vista hacía a mí. Estaba muy serio y prestándole atención vi sus manos temblar ligeramente.

**- Mmmm… no sé cómo decirlo pero… ¿podría hablar a solas con Tatsumi-san?**

**- ¿¡Quéééé!?** Se escuchó al unísono. Yo me pare de un brinco de mi lugar y Morinaga por poco pierde el equilibrio por la impresión.

**- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué querrías hablar conmigo? **Estaba confundido.

**- Es algo de suma importancia. Por favor.**

Había decisión y desesperación en sus ojos. Eran esmeralda, tal y como los de él, parecían cristalizarse y a punto de derramar una lágrima. Sentí nostalgia y un poco de empatía. Desde cuando me había vuelto tan considerado con otras personas, más si me irritaban tanto como esta persona. ¿Es por qué se parecen? ¿Es por qué al ver sus ojos veo la misma tristeza y pesar?

Después de discutir por un rato más acepte hablar con él. Morinaga tampoco estaba seguro de dejarnos solos pero temía más por lo que pudiera hacerle a su amigo que otra cosa, tal vez yo le había dado pie a pensar así pero lo resolví explicándole y echándolo a empujones. Estando afuera dijo que iría a comprar la cena y me pidió tener más paciencia que la que acostumbraba tener. Regresé al recibidor en donde él me esperaba sentado.

**- Y bien, ¿qué asunto tienes que tratar conmigo?**

**- B-bien… pues… no sé por dónde empezar. **Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos, bastante nervioso.

**- ¡Tan solo di lo que tengas que decir, no me hagas perder mi tiempo!**

**- E-está bien, entonces voy a ser directo. ¿Morinaga-niisan sabe sobre lo que ocurrió con su mamá?**

**- ¿Eh?** Hice una pausa y me quede mudo. Su pregunta fue como un cubetazo de agua fría, me puse muy nervioso y estaba a punto de quebrar. Me sentía muy sensible cuando mencionaban el tema. Además el nerviosismo me invadía al ocultar una verdad tan importante, me sentía cometer el peor de los crímenes. **- ¿D-de que estas hablando? **Traté de sonar calmado pero no podía modular mi voz.

**- Por tu reacción es obvio que sabes lo que pasa, ¿no es así?**

Me acerque a él y lo tome del cuello de la camisa sujetándolo para ponerlo de pie. Cerré mi puño e iba a golpearlo, en esos momentos no estaba pensando con la cabeza, tan solo quería callarlo, no quería que fuera a decir algo innecesario frente a Morinaga cuando regresara. No sabía de dónde demonios había sacado esa información pero era peligroso. Me sentía bastante inquieto y arrinconado. Volví en mí al verlo quejarse, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero él apretaba los dientes y ojos fuertemente en señal de dolor.

**- ¿D-de donde escuchaste eso? **Abrí lentamente mi puño y lo baje aventándolo al sofá.

**- Recibí una carta… de ella. **Lo vi tensarse y pasar saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que, aunque invisible, parecía presente en su garganta.

**- ¿C-cómo que una carta…? ¿De ella? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO?**

Me sentía lidiar ante un gran problema. Cada que abría la boca no hacía otra cosa que intrigarme cada vez más, sentía como si estuviera al descubierto y estuvieran leyendo a través de todas mis falsas verdades. Se portaba muy misterioso y ahora pensaba que estaba en lo correcto al desconfiar de el-ella desde el principio.

_- ¿Quién rayos es la persona que está frente a mí? ¿Por qué sabe todas estas cosas?... y ¿Qué es eso de la carta? No hay manera de que este diciendo la verdad. Me niego a creer en ello. _

**- No me crees verdad. Era de esperarse, yo tampoco creería todo lo que ha pasado… puede que incluso al explicarte no me entiendas. **

**- ¡Deja de hacerte el maldito interesante, bastardo! Habla… o no me haré responsable por lo que pueda ocurrirte. ** Di un golpe justo al lado de su rostro, lo que hiso que se asustará y diera un brinco.

**- Lo siento, lo siento. Entonces él todavía no sabe nada...** Suspiró y anunció como si esa fuera la conclusión a la que hubiera llegado. Agacho su mirada por unos instantes y vi sus labios temblar, luego se incorporó y se mostraba serio una vez más. **- Hay algo importante que… no sé lo que vayas a hacer después de que te diga pero… aquí voy. **

Ya me tenía harto que estuviera dándole tantas vueltas al asunto y no dijera nada en concreto. Si seguía haciéndose el tonto poco me iban a importar los golpes que ya tenía o lo que me fuera a decir Morinaga; echo a su amiguito a patadas si es necesario.

**- Y-yo… soy… soy hermano de Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro.** Decía nervioso mientras cerraba los ojos y un rubor se hacía notar en su rostro.

**- ¿Perdón?** Levante una ceja e hice una mueca con los labios. **- Dices que eres hermano de Morinaga y Kunihiro**. Me reí y burle de lo que decía. **- Me estaba preocupando un poco por lo que tenías que decir… pero creo que te di demasiada importancia. ¿No crees que pudiste haber inventado algo mejor? **

**- P-pero…**

**- Dices una palabra de lo que sabes… y te mato. ¿Entendiste?** Me agache para estar cara a cara, lo mire fijamente a los ojos mientras apretaba su barbilla y mejillas con fuerza. No permitiría que un mocoso como él intentara chantajearme o algo parecido, yo tomaría medidas antes de eso. Era seguro que no llegaría tan lejos pero con asustarlo tanto como para que mantuviera la boca cerrada era suficiente.

**- Me… me estas malinterpretando. **

**- Oh… ¿En serio?** Pregunte sarcásticamente.

**- S-sí. Yo no quiero hacerle daño, es lo que menos deseo, pero hay algo que debo entregarle. **

**- ¿Y qué es lo que "según tú" debes entregarle?**

**- Una carta de mamá. Puedo imaginar que es muy parecida a la que ella me envió. En la carta me pedía que se la entregará cuando lo encontrará oportuno… imagino que con el propósito que nos encontráramos y conociéramos. **

Me sentía flaquear pero este imbécil no me iba a convencer de nada. Tatsumi Souichi no es ningún maldito ingenuo del que alguien pueda venir a verle la cara.

**- No puedo creer todas las estupideces que estás diciendo… o mejor dicho no me debería impresionar el que puedas decir toda esa mierda. Traer a los muertos solo para inventar semejantes idioteces… no eres más que un maldito gusano. **

No soporte su teatrito, lo tome de la muñeca y lo avente al suelo. Tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera, mi paciencia había alcanzado sus límites.

**- No esperaba que me creyeras después de decirlo… de hecho, no espero que alguien lo haga. Estuve tanto tiempo en las sombras que ahora me es imposible alcanzar la luz. **

Parecía muy dolido pero como pudo se acomodó y sentó en el piso. Me dijo que tenía una manera de comprobarme que decía la verdad, igual yo seguía sin creerle, no iba a verme la cara de estúpido. Me pidió que le pasara su bolso pues todavía le incomodaba bastante moverse y yo solo le seguí el jueguito para ver como terminaba admitiendo que todo lo que decía era una broma; por lo que sabía de la familia de Morinaga era imposible que de alguna manera el fuera hermano de ellos.

_- No me dejaré engañar por este idiota. En cuanto termine de decir lo que tenga que decir lo echo de aquí para no volver a verlo nunca más. _

Tan pronto tuvo la bolsa en sus manos comenzó a buscar algo. Sacó lo que parecía ser un sobre y tomó el papel que estaba dentro.

**- ¿Ves esto? Es su carta. **Me decía mientras la mostraba.

**- …**

**- No es algo que me gustaría enseñarle a cualquiera pero confió en ti tanto como Morinaga-niisan parece hacerlo, además necesito de tu ayuda. Por favor, léela.**

Diciendo lo último me entrego la carta junto con el sobre. Todavía quería permanecer incrédulo pero cuando tuve aquel papel en mis manos, dude, no tenía idea de si su contenido podría afectarme o no. Busque en el sobre la dirección desde la que fue enviada o algún dato que me diera una pista de donde procedía pero solo había unas iniciales en la parte posterior de este.

Al desdoblar la carta empecé a leerla. La primera línea hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por el cuerpo y me inquietará _[Querido hijo]._ Conforme iba leyendo aquel papel mis manos no podían mantener su estabilidad y sentía como el aire me iba haciendo falta. En ella se mostraba la triste despedida de una madre a su hijo, se disculpaba, agradecía y deseaba un mejor futuro para quien tanto cariño tenía; no podía sacarme de la cabeza a mi propia madre cuando se despidió de mí. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Con cada palabra sentía el amor que esa madre expresaba, un cariño tan puro y cálido.

Mientras la leía me forcé a detener las pocas lagrimas que se había acumulado en mis ojos y querían escaparse. Era lamentable pero eso no quería decir que la madre que hablaba en esta carta necesariamente tendría que ser la de Morinaga. No conocía su letra para desmentir lo que el chico afirmaba. Pero de pronto fui silenciado cuando continué leyendo el siguiente párrafo. Se mencionaba claramente a ambos hermanos y solicitaba, como antes había mencionado, que buscará a Morinaga y le entregará la carta que venía junto a esta. Detuve mi lectura y solo observe el nombre de Morinaga. Tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía cómo lidiar con la noticia. Una vez más perdía mi camino y se detenía mi andar. Debía tomar esto como buenas o malas noticias, como afectaría esto a Morinaga o podía ser que esto lo ayudará en cierta forma superar la perdida de la cual aún no tenía conocimiento. Solo veía su nombre en aquel papel.

_- ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿qué es lo que él pretende al enseñarme esto?_

Me tranquilice un poco y termine de leerla. Al final firmaba como CHIZUKO MORINAGA, el nombre me resultaba familiar lo había escuchado en una ocasión de la propia boca de Morinaga, así que cualquier duda quedaba parcialmente aclarada con esto. Aunque la noticia me hubiera impactado, reflexione con la cabeza fría una vez más y solo podía afirmar que él conocía el nombre de la mamá de Morinaga y posiblemente llegaron a encontrarse en persona. Pero incluso con esta carta no podía dar validez a lo que afirmaba, esta carta podía ser una farsa pues no tenía como comparar la escritura. No era más que una muy emotiva carta que a primera vista podía impresionar pero no respondía a mis dudas.

_- ¿Cree que me voy a tragar el cuento?... pues está equivocado._

**- Muy emotiva y CONVINCENTE cartita.** Enfatice burlándome. **- No creas que con esto me harás cambiar de opinión.** Arrojé el sobre a sus pies.

**- Te la mostré para que veas que no prendo tener algún tipo de acercamiento romántico con Morinaga-niisan, quería que eso quedará aclarado.**

**- ¡Ja! C-como si me importará lo que él hiciera. Puede meterse con quien quiera, es su problema. **A pesar de tener este sentimiento dentro de mí, de aceptar ser su pareja, no iba a admitir con facilidad que yo estaba en una relación con él.

**- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Hasta hace un momento estabas a la defensiva y preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer para afectarlo, he visto como me mirabas en días anteriores cuando buscaba provocarte celos, además de que hace rato mencione que no diría nada sobre su relación y tú en ningún momento lo negaste.**

**- ¿¡Q-quién esta celoso!?... y antes no dije nada porque… porque… ¡no es de tu incumbencia! Además es normal preocuparte por tu… compañero de piso si tiene problemas.**

**- ¿Compañero de piso?... sé que su relación va mucho más allá que eso, solo hay que verlos para darse cuenta. **Me explicaba.

**- ¿Qué…**

**- Él es el tipo de persona que hace todo por la persona que ama, expresa maravillas de ti y procura tu felicidad a toda costa, aun por encima de la suya. Tú pareces ser mucho más duro y agresivo, pero creo que debes tener tus momentos, eres algo así como ****_tsundere…_**

**¿¡A QUIÉN RAYOS LE DICES TSUNDERE!?** Me sacó de quicio y le di un buen golpe que lo lanzo contra la pared**. - No seguiré escuchando tus tonterías. No me gusta que la gente saque sus propias conclusiones con respecto a mi persona. Si es todo lo que tenías que hablar conmigo entonces…**

Me interrumpió mientras sobaba la zona afectada. Un moretón más no haría la diferencia en su cara así que en verdad a mí no me importaba.

**- Espera. Había dicho que podía comprobarte que estaba diciendo la verdad. **Hurgó una vez más en su bolsa y me entregó una hoja doblada.

**- ¿Es otra de tus cartitas? **Me burlaba de sus intentos por convencerme.

**- No, esta vez es algo a lo que no puedes refutar. **Me dijo tranquilo.

**- … **

Desdoble la hoja. Era un acta de nacimiento. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver los nombres madre, padre e hijo. Todo estaba en completo orden, no había señales de que fuera un documento falso, tenía firmas de testigos, sello, como dijo esta vez no podía poner un "pero".

**- ¿Por qué llevas esto contigo? ¿No crees que es bastante conveniente para ti?** Lo rete por última vez con la esperanza que dijera algo que lo contradijera.

**- Después de recibir la carta sabía que necesitaría algo así por lo que hace unas semanas solicite ese documento. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien me pidiera pruebas y ahí están. **

Se había convertido en una realidad innegable y como toda verdad en algún momento saldría a flote. No dejaría que abriera la boca con Morinaga, era yo quien debía tratar ese tema con él, soy yo quien debo de cargar con esa responsabilidad que su hermano me encomendó, lo había decidido y sería yo quién trataría de tranquilizarlo y apoyarlo tanto como lo necesitará. Sería de las pocas veces que me mostrará tan solidario y tolerante con él. Comprendía el dolor que podía padecer y no lo dejaría derrumbarse.

_- Aunque tenga las pruebas frente a mí simplemente no puedo o no quiero creerlo. Es una locura._

**- Tatsumi-san… ¿está bien?**

Mire mis manos sosteniendo el documento con temblor; rabia, temor, confusión, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza sintiendo como aquella piedra que cargaba aumentaba de tamaño.

**- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? ¿Por qué es a mí a quien le cuentas todo esto, no sería más fácil hablar directamente con Morinaga?** Aunque había dicho eso era un alivio que fuera el primero con él que hablaba. Quería saber su siguiente movimiento, con suerte podía detenerlo antes de que Morinaga regresara.

**- Necesito tu ayuda…**

**- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?** Mis hombros se relajaron un poco ante la confusión.

**- Sí. Puedes estar pensando en que quiero ir a contarle todo a Morinaga-niisan pero no es así, si fuera esa mi intención desde el momento en que lo encontré se lo hubiera dicho todo, no hubiera tenido obstáculo alguno y con su falta de memoria tal vez las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles, pero claro yo no estaba enterado de todo desde el principio…**

Suspire con alivio por un momento.

**- ¿Entonces para que me necesitas?** **No lo entiendo.**

Agacho su cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo.

**- Q-quiero que seas tú… q-quien… le hable sobre mamá**. Podía escuchar su sollozo y ver las lágrimas descendiendo.

**- …**

Lo observe por unos momentos, limpiando las lágrimas que caían y escuchando sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza.

_- Después de todo puede que si sean hermanos…_

Los tres hermanos parecían ser unos despistados, cada uno era un IDIOTA a su manera. A todos les gustaba depender de mi buen juicio y eran unos inútiles que no sabían hablar de sus inquietudes con sus semejantes dejándome todo el trabajo. Sin percatarme, me había vuelto una parte importante en esa familia, donde todos dependían de mí como si el hermano mayor fuera yo, cuando incluso Kunihiro era mayor por algunos meses.

_- ¿Por qué demonios todos son tan inseguros?_

Me había dado cuenta que no solo Morinaga tenía ese problema, los tres padecían el mismo mal. Buscaban cierto tipo de aprobación. Aunque no lo entendía del todo sabía que estaba fuertemente ligado al tipo de vida que tuvieron y la disciplina a la que fueron sometidos. Para mí todo aquello no sonaba tan mal pero el sufrimiento que en algunas ocasiones llegue a ver en los ojos de Morinaga y la manera tan alegre en que se expresaba de mi familia me hacía pensar lo contrario.

_- Entonces va a ser de esta manera… Como me puedes causar tantos problemas y yo tomarme tantas molestias por ti, eres todo un problema Morinaga. Pero aun así, ahora nosotros… _Me sonroje y sentí como mi corazón se estrujo en dolor.

**- Ta-tatsumi-san… por favor, se lo ruego. Sé que usted podría… **Se arrodilló y tomo con fuerza mis manos envolviéndolas con las suyas.

**-… **

POV MORINAGA

Senpai me había sacado a empujones del departamento para quedar a solas con Yuu-chan, me sorprendió mucho que aceptara hablar con él. Mientras tanto yo vagaba por las calles en busca de algo para cenar. Termine yendo al restaurante familiar más próximo al departamento, por suerte todavía no habían cerrado así que compre curry para los tres.

Cuando regrese al departamento ambos estaban sentados en el sillón en silencio. El ambiente se sentía completamente diferente, se sentía tan denso que podría cortarse con tijeras. Probé preguntándoles que es lo que había sucedido pero ninguno de los dos me contesto.

_- ¿Estarían hablando de mí?_

No encontraba otra explicación pues es lo único en común de lo que podrían estar hablando. Me preocupaba la razón de su conversación; que era tan malo como para que no me quisieran escuchando. Nada lograba con atormentarme. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y me adentre en la estancia. Coloque la comida en la mesita y los invite a servirse mientras yo traía los cubiertos y todo lo que hacía falta. La cena fue bastante tranquila y los dos se evadían la mirada entre ellos, yo era quien trataba de mantener una plática amena para relajar el ambiente.

Después de aquella helada noche llena de silencios y fuertes emociones una mañana mucho más calmaba y tranquilizadora llego.

_- A pesar de ser amantes dormimos separados…_

Con un suspiro ese fue el primer pensamiento al levantarme.

Había despertado mucho antes que los demás así que aproveché la oportunidad y tome un baño rápido para disponerme a iniciar mi rutina. Tan pronto salí del baño vi a Yuu-chan acomodar el futon y prepara sus cosas para salir. Me comento que no podía quedarse por más tiempo, menciono haber encontrado un lugar para quedarse; al parecer algo cerca.

**- ¿Es por la conversación que tuviste ayer con Senpai?... ¿paso algo malo de lo que no me haya enterado?**

Negó a todas mis preguntas pero no me dio una clara contestación. Como estaba libre por la mañana me ofrecí a acompañarlo hasta su nuevo departamento, él insistió en que no era necesario acompañarlo pero le dije que estaría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que se estaba quedando en un buen lugar. Me preocupaba mucho por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era peligroso que volviera a encontrarse con un hombre tan problemático y vengativo; la siguiente vez podría ser mucho peor.

Tomé una de sus maletas y salimos con dirección a su departamento. Él estaba apenado y se rehusó a que lo ayudará pero para mí no era una molestia. Tan solo caminos dos cuadras y llegamos, estaba realmente cerca.

**- Cuídate, no salgas solo por la noche y cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca puedes llamarme y sabes que estamos cerca.**

**- G-gracias.** Parecía algo desanimado.

**- Tranquilo, no es una despedida. Sabes que si tienes problemas seguimos siendo amigos y te ayudaré en lo que sea, también Senpai… aunque parezca duro estoy seguro que también te ayudaría. **

**- G-gracias, no tengo como pagarles lo que hicieron por mí. En verdad… yo…** Se acercó a mí y me abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Me tomo por sorpresa pero segundos después correspondí su abrazo y acaricie su ahora corto cabello. **- … gracias, Morinaga-niisan. **

Me retiré dejando la maleta a un lado de la puerta y advirtiéndole una vez más que tuviera cuidado. Regresaba al departamento bastante ilusionado en disfrutar el fin de semana junto a Senpai, en mi mente empezaba a organizar el día comenzando por lo que haría para desayunar; por supuesto prepararía solo sus comidas favoritas.

_- Ahhh… no puedo esperar para dormir junto a Senpai._ Mis mejillas se ponían rojas con la simple ilusión. Deje volar mi imaginación todo lo que pude y mi corazón latía con desenfreno.

**- Estoy en cas… **

**- ¿¡EN DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!?**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Senpai? **

De estar limpia, la casa se había vuelto un completo desastre, parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. Senpai estaba furioso, vestía su pijama y su cabello estaba suelto por lo que acababa de levantarse, en una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza su celular; en verdad que el teléfono era muy resistente para soportar la fuerza con la que siempre aventaba o estrujaba aquel aparato.

**- ¿Q-qué es lo que sucede?**

**- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas idiota!**

Se acercó hecho una fiera, sus manos estaban en puños y por acto reflejo me tape la cara para que no fuera a golpearme. Grave error, pues al tapar mi rostro también bloqué mi sentido de la vista y fue imposible esquivar la patada que me daría en la rodilla. De una o de otra manera se las arreglaba para castigarme a su manera.

**- ¡Senpai!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?** Me agachaba para sobar la zona afectada, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima en caso que quisiera lanzar otro golpe.

**- Despierto y me encuentro con que ni tu ni el imbécil de tu amigo están, cuando intento llamarte me doy cuenta de que dejaste tu celular, por lo menos pudiste avisarme que ibas a salir… idiota. **

_- Entonces es por eso el departamento término así… eh, ¿Senpai?_

Sus ojos humedecidos comenzaron a expulsar las lágrimas que pretendía retener pero que le fue imposible. No comprendía porque estaba tan alterado.

**- Bastardo… ¿¡por qué tienes la maldita costumbre de irte sin decir nada!?**

**- Senpai… estas llorando…**

**- ¡C-cállate! Él único que se va a poner a llorar serás tú cuando te…**

Me acerque y lo abrace. Se resistía y me empujaba al principio por el mismo enojo que decía tener pero no tardo en tranquilizarse. No entendía porque se exaltaba de esa manera, días anteriores también lo había visto muy preocupado. No era la primera vez que salía sin avisar y volvía después de unos minutos, tampoco podía insinuar que estuviera celoso, era demasiado para ser solo celos.

**- Y bien… ¿A dónde fuiste?** Se separó y me pregunto más tranquilo.

**- Acompañe a Yuu-chan a su nuevo departamento, no está muy lejos de aquí pero creo que me distraje un poco en el camino de regreso, lo siento.**

**- N-no, está bien. **

Su mano se deslizaba por la manga de mi camisa, por mi brazo, y me sujeto fuertemente por unos momentos; como si fuera a desaparecer. Su fuerza decayó y su mano descendió. Sus ojos estaban distraídos. No me di cuenta por la conmoción pero sus ojos estaban rojos y bastante cansados, parecía que no durmió bien. De la nada, se dio la vuelta y aviso que tomaría una ducha, después solo se encerró en el baño.

_- ¿Qué te sucede Senpai? ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?... ¿Acaso no confías en mí?, no me gusta verte así._

Estaba muy preocupado por su actitud, no sabía que le pasaba.

Mientras él se bañaba yo me quede limpiando todo el desastre que había provocado. Por fortuna había llegado antes de que comenzará a sacar todas las cosas de mis cajones y volteara por completo mi cuarto, la catástrofe solo ocurrió en la estancia y parte de la cocina por lo que termine al tiempo de que Senpai termino de cambiarse.

En silencio se acercó a la cocina a la vez que yo me disponía a preparar el desayuno. Sacó dos tazas de la alacena e iba a preparar el café. Termino y esperaba cuidando la cafetera para servir el café en cuanto estuviera listo. A decir verdad no esperaba a un Senpai meloso y cariñoso cuando ambos estuviéramos en una relación, pero si esperaba que estuviera más consiente de mi presencia, sería normal que estuviera nervioso, tal vez a la defensiva, pero no se veía con muchos ánimos.

Sacaba sartenes y platos, huevos y pan, mientras lo observaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Entonces una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, era una MUY MALA IDEA. Conociéndolo como lo conozco "eso" podía animarlo, aunque nunca antes lo había intentado, estaba casi seguro que sería capaz de sacarle una sonrisa.

_- P-puede que funcione_. Me sonroje al imaginarme lo feliz que podía ponerse.

¿Pero a qué precio? Seguramente terminaría golpeándome, siendo positivos no tendría manera de defenderse y podía resultar bastante bien.

_- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad Tetsuhiro…!_

Me acerque por su espalda, él no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Él salió de su trance en un instante e intentó voltearse pero no le era posible. Se encorvó, contenía su risa y con sus manos intentaba alejar las mías. Yo continuaba rozando su estómago y costillas sobre la ropa y él se encogía aún más hasta que le fue imposible mantener su boca cerrada. Soltó una fuete carcajada y continuó riendo, se quejaba diciéndome que parará pero él lloraba de risa. Consiguió voltearse y pude admirar su hermosa sonrisa, que aunque involuntaria, parecía haberle regresado un poco de alegría.

**- Mo-morinaga… te digo que… te detengas… y-ya fue suficiente…**

No conozco límites así que fue hasta que Senpai me empujo y alejó que me detuve. No quería parar pues él se miraba muy feliz aunque lo niegue.

**- Ba… bastardo… que demo-nios… crees que… hacías…** Me regañaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Estaba molesto, pero parecía haber regresado a ser el mismo de siempre. Si tenía ánimos para pelear significaba que se encontraba bien.

**- Senpai has estado distante y me preocupa que estas muy callado, no me dices nada… ¿hice algo que te molestará? **

Me miraba sorprendido. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta de su estado sino hasta que se lo hice notar.

**- N-no, tú no has hecho nada. Es solo que… **

**- ¿Qué Senpai?**

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me miraba fijamente hasta que aparto la mirada y volvió su vista, tal como cuando se dice una mentira.

**- Mmm… ¿q-quería saber si tu… podías e-enseñarme a cocinar?**

_- ¿Eh? ¿Senpai quiere que le enseñé a cocinar? Pensé que iba a darme la vuelta como hace ya varios días lleva haciéndolo, ¿puede qué solo este avergonzado y no haya sabido como pedírmelo? _

**- ¿Senpai quieres aprender a cocinar?**

**- …** Su cara estaba totalmente roja y solo asintió.

Me hacía muy feliz que quisiera que le enseñará, pero me parecía muy inusual.

**- Senpai… pero ¿por qué tan de repente?**

**- P-pues… cuando tuve que cuidarte sentía que abusaba de la amabilidad de Matsuda-san y aunque aprendí una que otra cosa, todavía no puedo cocinar nada que se pueda llamar comida. Es un asco… maldición…**

**- Pero a ti nunca te había interesado nada de eso… no tienes que forzarte si en verdad no quieres, yo puedo encargarme de todo si es lo que te preocupa.**

**- I-idiota, ahí vas de nuevo… siempre cargas con todo el trabajo, a-además después de todo creo que podría ser útil si aprendo un poco… pero si tú no quieres enseñarme, entonces me voy…**

Molesto, salía de la cocina cuando tome su muñeca y lo detuve. Me disculpe y lo invite a quedarse y me ayudará con el desayuno. Iniciamos por lo básico, hacer un huevo, suena fácil pero fue todo un reto. Su poca paciencia junto con su fuerza desmedida fueron un problema pero me las arregle para tomar su mano por detrás y guiarlo en la cocina. Se enojó al principio pero como fue agarrando el ritmo le fue tomando menos importancia. Estaba tan feliz de poder cocinar junto a él. Tardamos algún tiempo en terminar de hacer el desayuno pero era lo de menos.

Servimos los paltos, café y nos sentamos a desayunar. La comida sabía diez, no, mil veces mejor ya que había sido preparada por Senpai, la felicidad no me cabía en el pecho. A pesar de estar un poco distraído y cansado, ahora se miraba más animado y presente en la conversación. Me da gusto que, aunque sea un poco, haya recuperado su habitual humor. Estando así no me podía aprovechar de él, quiero que tenga confianza y llegue a disfrutar estar junto a mí. No quiero agobiarlo.

El día paso tranquilo, estuvimos en casa; Senpai leyendo, con trabajo de la universidad y se ofreció a ayudarme con el quehacer un poco, regresando a la cocina para la hora de la comida y posterior la cena. Se ponía muy energético preparando la comida pero temía que canalizara mal esa "energía" teniendo cerca cuchillos y con poca paciencia. Al ver que los platillos resultaban difíciles para él, le aconseje que primero observara la preparación para que se le facilitara un poco el proceso, le hice saber que lo estaría supervisado así que no debía tener miedo a estropear nada. Luego me impresiono por lo inteligente que es, siempre se le había dificultado la cocina pero mientras observaba llego a la peculiar conclusión de que cocinar era como los experimentos y con esa lógica todo se le facilito.

_- Como Senpai no hay otro. _Pensé mientras lo veía y soltaba un suspiro.

Siempre admiré eso en él, cuando se decidía por a hacer algo no hay que lo detuviera y la verdad era que aprendía rápido. Al ser sus experimentos lo más importante era posible que con esa lógica llegue a ser muy bueno en la cocina. Su cabeza estuvo ocupada en otras actividades así que ya no estuvo distraído en todo el día.

La frescura de la noche se hiso presente, secaba mi cabello de camino a la estancia en donde Senpai se había quedado leyendo un libro, cuando me acerque al sofá vi que se había quedado plácidamente dormido. Bajo sus ojos se miraban pequeñas ojeras y respiraba descansando con tranquilidad. No podía obligarlo a que me quisiera de la forma en que yo quería, pero él me lo demostraba muy a su manera y desde hace buen tiempo había estado preocupado por mí, protegiéndome y cuidándome. Cuando me di cuenta se lo hice saber agradeciéndole.

_- Poder convivir contigo de esta manera… ver lo mucho que has cambiado por mí… demostrarte cuanto te amo y saber que aceptas mis sentimientos… __**Senpai…**_

Me acerque, cerré mis ojos y roce nuestros labios en un largo pero suave beso. Lo abrace con delicadeza y llene mis pulmones del olor de su shampoo. No quería separarme de él, quería caer rendido a su lado teniéndolo entre mis brazos. Así que lo cargue, con cuidado de no despertarlo, nos adentramos en el cuarto donde lentamente lo deposite en mi cama y lo arrope. Acto seguido yo también entre en la cama. Como si estuviera consiente, buscando mi calor, se giró y acomodo acercándose a mí; solo nos separaban las manos que Senpai había puesto como barrera sobre mi pecho como si intentará alejarme. Hasta dormido seguía contradiciéndose y actuando irracionalmente. Lo abrace y nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron como un rompecabezas. Me sentía tan dichoso que pude dormir con una sonrisa posada en mi rostro.

POV SOUICHI

La mañana había resultado bastante agitada. Primero porque no había conciliado el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada pensando en todo lo que había pasado, luego cuando no encontré a ninguno de los dos pensé lo peor.

_- Y si le conto todo… y si Morinaga no quiere verme y por eso se fue con su hermano… y si no me perdona por ocultarle esto… y si vuelve a cometer alguna estupidez… _

Sentía que una preocupación muy grande invadía mi pecho y no había manera de calmarla. Tome mi celular pero intentar llamarlo fue en vano, me di cuenta en cuanto escuche el tono de su celular sonar.

_- Y si se fue dejando todo atrás para ya no regresar…_

Buscaba la tranquilidad pero mi cerebro solo aventaba pensamientos más negativos uno tras otros, uno peor que el anterior. Revise por todos lados para ver si encontraba una pista que me dijera en donde se encontraban. El chico, Yuuhiro, se había llevado todas sus maletas. Pensando en que hacer o lugares en donde pudiera encontrarlo me encamine a su habitación, de pronto escuche a alguien entrar al departamento. El bastardo había regresado.

_- ¿Por qué sigo tan intranquilo? _

Morinaga no tardo en percibir el aura que me rodeaba e intento "levantarme el ánimo". Aun no entiendo que pasa por su cabezota y como se le ocurrió que haciendo algo que sabe me molesta podía hacerme sentir mejor. Cuando me cuestiono sobre mi mirada perdida tuve que mentir, esperaba que no lo descubriera así que volteando a ver los sartenes que sacó momentos atrás solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Minutos después me encontraba arrepentido por solicitarle un favor tan vergonzoso, pero debo de admitir que después de encontrar mi propio ritmo fue entretenido.

Me encontraba en una posición muy difícil. Ya no tenía a nadie estorbándome para hablar con Morinaga pero ahora él se veía demasiado feliz como para que mi voz lo alcanzara. Un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y me impedía hablar del tema.

_- ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan sonriente y feliz?... no es como si lo odiara, es solo que… no puedo verlo a los ojos de esta manera. _

Leía un libro que un profesor me había recomendado mientras esperaba a Morinaga salir del baño, cuando el cansancio me venció y mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Las pesadillas tomaron control de mis sueños y el silencio que permanecía en mis labios me atormentaba. Una brillante luz se hiso presente alejando toda oscuridad que me rodeaba, desvaneciendo las cadenas que me mantenían atado y brindándome su calidez. Sentía una extraña fuerza rodearme haciéndome sentir seguro y protegido. Podía dormir en paz dejando mis tormentos a un lado, por lo menos esta noche.

POV ISOGAI

Soltaba un suspiro mientras tomaba lugar en la barra y pedía una bebida al barman.

_- Que aburrido… venir por trabajo y no tener como divertirme a estas horas. Ya que estaré aquí por unos días no sería mala idea visitar mañana a mi tirano favorito. Con él tengo asegurado un rato de diversión, más porque no puede negarse. _

Mientras pensaba en como atormentar a Souichi esta vez, tomé el wiski que había ordenado de un trago, pedí un trago más y algunos bocadillos. Era domingo por la noche y había salido a un bar cercano al hotel donde me hospedaba, quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. Solo pasaría un rato ahí para después regresar al hotel pues habría trabajo por la mañana.

_- Ahhh… hablando del rey de roma._

Lo mire de reojo. Souichi entraba por la puerta del bar, pensé que estaría acompañado por su querido Kouhai pero venía solo.

_- ¿Una pelea?... esos dos nunca cambian._

_... Continuara. _

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por todas las personas que comentan y preguntan por mi fic es un honor y me alegra que todavía sigan el fic a pesar de tardarme tanto para actualizar. Les pido me dejen un review con su opinión, siempre es importante leer lo que tienen que decir y me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Nos leemos pronto. n.n/


	14. LA INNOMBRABLE VERDAD

**CAPÍTULO 14: LA INNOMBRABLE VERDAD**

POV ISOGAI

_- Ahhh… hablando del rey de roma._

Lo mire de reojo. Souichi entraba por la puerta del bar, pensé que estaría acompañado por su querido Kouhai pero venía solo.

_- ¿Una pelea?... esos dos nunca cambian._

Tal vez me equivocaba. Se acercó a la barra sin darse cuenta que estaba al lado mío y tomo asiento, me dejo bastante extrañado, incluso estando terriblemente abatido jamás lo había visto tan despistado y bajado su guardia como ahora. Lo analice por un rato viendo como perdía su mirada en la jarra de cerveza que estaba frente a él, soltando suspiros, con su cabeza recargada en una de sus manos y la otra pasándola por el contorno de la jarra.

_- ¿Qué es esa actitud tan depresiva Souichi-kun?_

Parecía no tener deseos de otra cosa que embriagarse, tan solo perderse entre tanto alcohol. Pero a todo esto, ¿en dónde se encontraba el chico que siempre iba a sus espaldas? Eche un vistazo por todo el bar, en caso de que el chico hubiera seguido a Souichi, de ser así era más que seguro que tuvieron una pelea o quizá el rubio estuviera huyendo. Pero no pude verlo en ninguna parte.

_- ¿A caso fue Morinaga-kun quien se peleó con Souichi-kun?... Qué más da, no puedo dejarlo así. _

Termine con mi cerveza y me acerque dándole una palmada en el hombro. A diferencia de la actitud malhumorada con la que esperaba me recibiera, se volteó bastante desganado y con una mirada perdida. Fue hasta que vio mi cara que reacciono muy sorprendido.

**- I-isogai… **

**- Hola… Souichi-kun.**

**- ¿Q-qué demonios haces aquí?** Pregunto tratando de poner distancia entre los dos.

**- Qué manera de recibir a un amigo que viene a visitarte de tan lejos… **

**- No me importa de dónde hayas venido, ¡regresa a la cueva de donde saliste! **

**- Vamos… ¿acaso no me extrañaste? **

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Y si tú no te vas, entonces yo mismo te sacaré…**

Él alcohol había mandado al demonio el poco autocontrol que tenía. Subió las mangas de su camisa, estaba dispuesto a darme un buen golpe, pero para su desgracia y su mala memoria él no tiene manera de vencerme. Solo fue cuestión de desviar sus golpes y como siempre era yo quien tenía el control. Tome ambos brazos llevándolos a su espalda y lo recargue contra la barra.

**- ¡S-suéltame maldito!**

**- Ahhh Souichi-kun, nunca aprendes…**

Estuvo buen rato forcejeando tratando de liberarse pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se calmara. Tenía el ceño fruncido pero aun así siguió suspirando con los ojos cerrados. En verdad se veía muy mal. Lo solté y él volvió a recargarse en la barra ignorándome. Tome lugar a su lado y ordene debidas para ambos, pensando que de esa manera sería más fácil hacerlo hablar.

**- ¿Y bien… que paso esta vez…?**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?** Desviaba su mirada volteando a ver el reloj en la pared.

**- Sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí… **

**- ¿Confiarte que?... ¡maldita sea, te digo que no se de lo que hablas!**

Souichi podía resultar ser terco y orgulloso pero no podía ganar contra mi curiosidad y mi habilidad para desquiciarlo.

**- No puedes traer esa cara y decir que no tienes nada… ¿por qué no me lo cuentas todo?**

**- Tsk! Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir…!** Dio un golpe contra la barra, solo bastaba presionarlo un poco más para que cediera.

**- Souichi-kun… desde la última vez me dejaste muy preocupado, y ahora vengo y te encuentro así, es obvio que no te encuentras para nada bien.**

Daba un sorbo mientras lo veía de reojo. Lo que había dicho dio justo en el blanco. Sus manos temblantes sujetaban la jarra que comenzaba a destilar agua por los bordes y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Su silencio no hacía más que alimentar mi curiosidad y preocupación, tal vez ahora lidiaba con algo mucho más grande, o eso me daba a entender su comportamiento.

**- S-souichi-kun… ¿estás bien**? Recargue una de mis manos en su hombro para calmarlo y note como el temblor de sus manos llegaba hasta su hombro.

**- N-no, no estoy bien.** Me respondía más sincero y con una voz quebrada. Llevo aquella cerveza a su boca y la consumió en un trago, un acto para silenciarse.

**- ¿Quieres hablar?**

No contesto a mi pregunta. Sugerí ir a otro lugar mucho más privado y solo asintió con la cabeza, para que no haya puesto excusas o pretextos en serio necesitaba desahogarse. Llegamos a un restaurante que además de su deliciosa comida era famoso por su excelente variedad en bebidas. El restaurante era algo caro pero podía darme el lujo ya que la empresa pagaría todos los gastos. No había mucha gente a esa hora y después de que nos trajeron la orden nos quedamos solos. Fue difícil hacer que volviera a entrar en confianza, pero después de unos tragos la conversación fue más fluida.

**- ¿Y bien… que paso con Morinaga-kun?**

**- Ja! ¿Por qué todo tiene que tratar sobre él…?**

**- Porque ahora él es tu mayor preocupación. **Afirme.

**- Eso es…** Dudaba en darme una respuesta que ya conocía.

**- … cierto. Puedes hablar cuando quieras, aquí nadie podrá escucharnos… **Trataba de hacerlo sentir seguro.

**- P-pues…**

**- A caso es sobre su mamá. **

Intentaba adivinar por lo que le había dicho en el bar. Sus ojos se abrieron y me volteo a ver de la impresión, una vez más era fácil de leer atreves de él. Su cara se puso sería cuando se dispuso a hablar.

**- N-no he podido decirle la verdad. **

**- ¿QUÉ…?** Deje a un lado lo que estaba tomando y me puso a escucharlo con atención. **- ¿cómo que todavía no hablas con él?... aunque no recuerde nada no es algo que puedas seguir callando.**

**- No es como si no recordará nada… solo que todavía no recuerda la enfermedad de su mamá…**

**- Espera, espera, espera…** Alce una de mis manos y con la otra sujete mi frente intentando entender lo que decía, en algún punto de la conversación me había perdido**. - ¿Morinaga-kun recupero la memoria?**

Se sonrojo y evadía mi mirada, podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando y me causaba un pequeño escalofrío al recordar aquella primera vez que los vi juntos. Ni fumando la cajetilla de cigarros me pude tranquilizar aquella vez.

**- ¿Él recupero la memoria…?**

**- …**

**- Ohhh, ya veo… así que ya se reconciliaron. **Insinué en un tono comprometedor.

**- N-no es como estas imaginando pervertido… a-además no vine porque quisiera hablar de eso contigo…**

**- ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? **Lo cuestione.

**-… y-yo, no sé qué hacer. Debería decirle todo pero…**

**- ¿Qué hay de su hermano? Si mal no recuerdo tiene un hermano mayor ¿no es así?**

**- Si… pero él no dirá nada, le dije que yo me haría cargo…**

No parecía escuchar lo que decía, en sus palabras había algo más que un simple "yo me hago cargo" era muy inconsciente de sus propios sentimientos, no por nada hacía sufrir a aquel chico con su decidía.

**- Te aconsejaría que se lo dijeras en cuanto antes, es bien sabido que toda verdad termina saliendo a la luz, pero mientras más tiempo dejes pasar no solo será peor para ti sino para Morinaga-kun también. Él es bastante fuerte y de una manera u otra sabrá afrontar la verdad, no sería el primero ni el ultimo… y creo que eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿no, Souichi-kun?**

POV SOUICHI

Sentí una brillante luz lastimar mis ojos, después de parpadear en repetidas ocasiones, mis ojos se adaptaron a ella y pude abrirlos con normalidad. Todo se veía brillante y borroso, no traía mis lentes y ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a mi cama ayer por la noche.

_- Que horrible pesadilla… _

No había pasado tan agradable noche, los pensamientos de culpa que me atormentaban habían tomado fuerza y ahora me atacaban donde no había manera de defenderme, en mis sueños. Había sido una fortuna ver aquel rayo de luz, me hacía pensar que no todo podía resultar tan mal y darme cuenta que iba siendo hora de hablar con él, aunque esto fuera doloroso.

_- ¡Q-que demonios…!_

Al intentar levantarme unos brazos me atrajeron y estrujaron con fuerza. Era Morinaga quien se encontraba a mis espaldas abrazándome y entre suspiros escuchaba como me llamaba. Sus palabras llenaban mis oídos y retumbaban en mi cabeza. El idiota no necesitaba estar despierto para hacer mi corazón latir con rapidez y que el sonrojo se hiciera presente en mi rostro. Es verdad, ahora éramos pareja y se supone que esto es normal aun así no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, estar encontrar de todo esto y molestarme por no haber pedido mi permiso.

**- No hay remedio.**

Planeaba esperar a que despertara pues con lo poco que alcanzaba a ver del reloj, estaba próxima la hora en que usualmente despertaba. Mis ojos volvían a cerrarse pretendiendo no quedarme dormido sino relajarme.

_- Hoy tiene que ser el día… no puede pasar de hoy sin que él lo sepa... _

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta que sentí su mano descender y rozar mi estómago y parte de mis costillas. Mientras su mano rosaba mi piel, me sentí más sensible que en otras ocasiones y recordaba "las buenas intenciones" que había tenido por la tarde el día de ayer.

**- ¡MUÉVETE IMBÉCIL!** Estando a la defensiva lo empuje provocando que se callera de la cama.

Ahora pude sentarme y por lo que reconocía nos encontrábamos en su habitación no en la mía. Con mis manos busque los anteojos que acostumbraba dejar en la mesita de noche.

**- ¡Auch! Q-que… ¿qué fue lo que paso? **Preguntaba asustado mirando de un lado a otro con desesperación.

**- No te hagas el inocente conmigo, ¿Qué era lo que planeabas hacer? **No me creía que hubiera estado dormido, ese movimiento suyo había sido apropósito.

**- ¿E-eh…? ¿Senpai…? **

**- Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿¡querías hacer lo mismo que ayer verdad!?** Sentía mi cara arder y mis ojos lagrimear de rabia.

**- No comprendo de que estas hablando Senpai. **Se ponía de pie sobando su cabeza.

**- De eso… ¡TÚ QUERÍAS HACERME COSQUILLAS!**

**- ¿C-cosquillas?** Preguntaba confundido.

**- Sí**. Crucé mis brazos en descontento.

**- Pero si apenas me despierto estoy en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza…** Lo interrumpí.

**- Y bien merecido que lo tenías. Primero, despierto y me tienes abrazado sin dejarme ir… quién demonios tiene tanta fuerza mientras duerme, decido esperar a que despiertes pero, tu maldito bastardo, te haces el dormido y empiezas a mover tus manos… **

Me calle cuando descubrí que lo que dije no sonaba para nada bien.

**- Ahhh… Senpai…** Suspiro y se acercó a mí. Me abrazaba**. - Así que estabas esperando a que despertara.**

**- Y-yo no lo estaba haciendo… es solo que… **

Se separó de mí y robo un tierno beso de mis labios.

**- Buenos días, Senpai.** Me saludo con su habitual sonrisa. **- Siento haberme movido involuntariamente. La verdad es que hasta hace un momento estaba teniendo un lindo sueño con Senpai, también estaba abrazándote, tal vez fue por eso que se sintió muy real.** Odiaba no poder estar más tiempo enojado con él pero no lo dejaría ir sin una advertencia.

**- Esta bien… pero la siguiente vez que hagas algo como eso te golpearé.** Evadía su mirada.** - N-no me gustan las cosquillas…**

**- Entiendo**. Volvió a abrazarme poniendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

**- ¡Oh...oi! **

**- Aunque Senpai se haya molestado, me gustó mucho ver tu sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan animado. **

**- …**

La culpa me invadía nuevamente, sabía lo que ocultaba y la razón por la que había estado tan reflexivo, no encontraba la manera de encaminar la conversación a ese tema o como sacarlo en la plática. De esta manera no podía verlo a los ojos.

….

Ya era de tarde y preparábamos la comida en la cocina, a decir verdad cocinar no resulto ser tan difícil, siempre había sido un desastre con este tipo de tareas y me había hecho a la idea que para evitar hacer más desastre y evitarle trabajo extra a Morinaga, no me metería en la cocina más que para hacer café o ayudar con los trastos. Aunque había tomado esto como excusa en determinado momento, apreciaba lo mucho que Morinaga se esforzaba por enseñarme; desde ayer habíamos estado preparando varios platillos. Hoy preparábamos pollo que acompañaríamos con arroz y algo de ensalada. Freír, picar, mezclar, partir, condimentar, todas esas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido y me di cuenta que tenía que tener la misma paciencia al igual que lo hacía con los experimentos; tomar las cosas con calma, esperar y observar a que la comida estuviera lista, tomando los tiempos necesarios y manejar los utensilios con cuidado sin usar una fuerza desmedida. Una vez entendido eso, todo fue mucho más fácil. Morinaga explicaba los procedimientos de manera muy sencilla por lo eso tampoco implicaba una dificultad.

_- Ahhh… casi está listo._ Pensé y suspire con cansancio.

_- El tiempo corre y yo aún no… _

**- Senpai, podrías ayudarme con esto.** Me mostraba algunas verduras para la ensalada.

**- S-si…**

Terminamos con nuestra labor, servimos y nos sentamos a comer en la mesita de la sala. Todo sabía muy bien y a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo me aliviaba no haber quemado nada, por el contrario todo había salido bastante bien.

Mientras comíamos conversábamos acerca de la universidad o el trabajo de Morinaga; últimamente había estado en contacto con ellos y parecía que no tenía programado ir a capacitación por un tiempo ya que su desempeño con su última visita no solo lo había puesto al corriente, sino que había adelantado algo de trabajo.

**- Me alegro de oír eso. **

**- ¡Verdad que si Senpai…** **así podré pasar más tiempo contigo! **Su comentario me hizo sonrojar. Parecía muy alegre por no tener que ir a Hamatatsu por un tiempo.

**- ¿S-senpai?** Me miraba extrañado bajando sus palillos.

**- Mmmm.** Contestaba volteando a verlo pero en seguida regresando la vista a mi plato.

**- Senpai… casi no has tocado tu comida. ¿No te gusto?**

**- N-no es eso… solo no tengo mucho apetito. **

La verdad es que sentía un nudo en la garganta, me sentía lleno, si comía más no aseguraba que la comida se mantuviera en mi estómago.

**- Acaso te sientes mal… has estado raro estos últimos días, ¿será que no te sientes bien? **Inocentemente se preocupaba por mí. **- Te notaba desanimado y pensé que estabas mejor… perdóname si te estoy agobiando.** Lo miraba triste, quizá no podía mantenerme con esto por más tiempo, era más que obvio que él sospechaba que le ocultaba algo.

**- N-no es eso… no te preocupes, tal vez comí mucho por la mañana.** Mentí.

_- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDES DECIRLE LA VERDAD!?_

Me frustraba no poder decirlo, me odiaba por ser tan cobarde. Nunca había huido a nada en el pasado, por lo menos no que me obligara a engañar y mentir de esta manera y sobre algo tan delicado. Estaba llegando a un punto en donde comenzaba a desconocerme y me asustaba el Souichi que veía como le mentía día a día a Morinaga. Engañarlo no iba a hacerle ningún bien, pero me refugié en el silencio y se me hacía imposible volver a salir.

**- E-está bien Senpai… r-recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, ¿sí? **Reafirmaba con amabilidad y detectaba un poco de temor.

Sabía que por dentro él dudaba de mis palabras, estaba ansioso, desde que decidí callar, traicione su confianza.

Terminamos de comer, dejando yo gran parte de la comida, guardamos y lavamos todo. Me senté en la sala, saque mis cigarrillos y me puse a fumar, eso calmaba un poco mi inquietud. Seguí pensando en la manera de hablar con Morinaga, cuando llego con un disco en las manos. Muy emocionado dijo que deseaba verlo hace tiempo pues se lo habían recomendado y después de investigar a él también le había llamado la atención. Luego de contarme de lo que trataba, tímidamente me invito a verlo con él. En lo particular no me llamaba la atención ver películas pero no tenía trabajo pendiente y como lo vi tan entusiasmado, acepté.

_- ¿De qué dijo que trataba…?_ Mi mente divagaba y no le había prestado atención. _- Creo que una de sus cursilerías dramáticas…_

De todos los géneros que pudo escoger, este fue el peor. Normalmente solo me aburriría y no prestaría atención, pero en esta ocasión no fue así; no dejaba de ver la pantalla del televisor. Me asustaba lo mucho que me identificaba con la película. Morinaga también estaba muy atento pero su expresión era distinta a la mía, él estaba expectante a lo que estaba por suceder.

_- ¿¡Q-qué clase de película es esta!?_

La situación no era exactamente la misma, pero ante mis ojos podía vernos perfectamente al otro lado de la pantalla. El amigo del protagonista le ocultaba una gran verdad, su hermano había fallecido mientras él estuvo fuera de viaje, no tenía padres y su hermano era todo lo que tenía. La novia del protagonista no confiaba en las excusas que ponía su amigo, así que comenzó a indagar y conforme avanzaba la trama ella estaba a punto de descubrir todo. Por una extraña razón mis manos comenzaban a temblar y sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Ellos siguieron al amigo, hasta que escucharon de su propia boca la verdad. El protagonista salía a enfrentar a su amigo:

**[- ¿Por qué me mentiste?]**

**[- Y-yo… no quería, no fue mi intención.]** Arrodillado jalaba su camisa, imploraba perdón.

**[- … naste… ¡ME TRAICIONASTE!]** Lo empujaba gritándole.

**[- Lo siento... lo siento… perdóname, lo siento…]** Tirado, en posición fetal no paraba de llorar y sollozar.

Lo miraba con decepción y una profunda rabia. Tenía sus manos en puño y también lloraba con tristeza desconsolado. De pronto aquel sujeto tomo un gran parecido con Morinaga, tenía mis emociones hechas una mierda, mi respiración se aceleraba y no lo soporte más, esta tortura me consumía.

**- ¡BASTAAA! ¡YA BASTAAA!** Me puse de pie, tape mis oídos y cerré mis ojos.

Morinaga dio un brinco muy asustado, me miraba aterrado e inmediatamente detuvo la película. Se acercó siendo cauteloso pues no sabía lo que me ocurría.

**- ¡S-senpai… senpai, ¿qué te sucede?! **

Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro para tranquilizarme. Voltee a verlo y la película no dejaba de reproducirse en mi cabeza. Mis manos volvían a temblar, sentía que me estaba volviendo loco.

**- ¡Senpai por favor dime algo…!**

Mis labios también temblaban pero me era imposible hablar, mi pecho dolía. Sin pensarlo corrí al pasillo en dirección a mi cuarto, encerrarme no cambiaría nada pero en ese momento era mi única salida.

**- ¡Senpai… espera, Senpai! **

Corrió más rápido y me tomo por la muñeca. Había llegado hasta la puerta pero no logré entrar.

**- …**

**- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?... lo he dejado pasar en muchas ocasiones, pero Senpai que reacciones así no es normal. Estoy muy preocupado. Ahora somos pareja y sea lo que sea podemos afrontarlo juntos, no importa lo que… **

**- … **

Solo agachaba la cabeza, me sentía muy nervioso.

**- Senpai… ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos?**

_- S-se dio cuenta… por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, me conoce muy bien._

**- Desde la mañana siento que me evades y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran te volteas o bajas tu mirada… ¿por qué Senpai?**

Su voz inocente y preocupada hacía que mi corazón se partiera. Era tan sincero que me lastimaba y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

**- Senpai… senpai… sen… mmmm…**

Insistiendo, a punto de quebrarme lo tome entre mis manos y lo bese. No había sensación más amarga. Note que lo tome por sorpresa pues él no correspondía mi beso, más bien estaba paralizado. Cuando reacciono me alejo para tomar aire. En ningún momento dio señales de querer participar en el beso. Yo también tomaba aire pero no lo miraba directamente. No estaba midiendo lo lejos que estaba llevando todo esto, ahora no me importaba nada de eso, en esos instantes toda vergüenza desapareció dejando mi cuerpo invadido solo por la culpa y el miedo.

**- Senpai… ¿qué es lo que…**

Volví a sellar sus labios. No quería escucharlo haciendo preguntas, era un egoísta, no quería que descubriera la verdad.

Me aproveche al saber que no se podía resistir a uno de mis besos. Lo abrazaba, y tomando la iniciativa profundice aún más ese beso. El comenzaba a cooperar pero sentía la inseguridad con la que me besaba, estaba temeroso y tal vez solo respondía por obligación. Nos separamos una vez más, estando tan cerca podía sentir su respiración chocando contra la mía. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y esta vez no escape.

**- Senpai… tus ojos…** Dijo desconcertado.

El mar de lágrimas que descendía por mis ojos era interminable. Lo ignore, tome la mano de Morinaga y lo arrastre a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta tras nosotros y podía ver en su cara como se dibujaba una expresión de confusión.

_- Perdóname… perdóname… estoy siendo mucho más bruto de lo normal. _

No deje que articulara palabra y plante otro beso en sus labios. Ante la sorpresa él no me abrazaba o acariciaba como acostumbraba. Lo más probable es que esperara a que me detuviera, pero eso no iba a suceder. Los besos se mezclaban con mis lágrimas y todo se tornaba mucho más doloroso. Él me alejaba y buscaba romper el beso pero yo no se lo permitía. Cuando el aire se consumió nos alejamos, mas no le di tregua. En cuanto nos separamos lo hice retroceder tumbándolo en la cama. Sin tiempo para que reaccionara me posicione sobre él, fui hasta su cuello y comencé a darle pequeños besos. Le di pequeñas mordidas y chupetones, entre preguntas y reclamaciones empezaba a escuchar que lo disfrutaba.

_- Me estoy aprovechando de ti… ¿no es así?_

Era un mounstro encarnado en mi persona, con una actitud tan diferente que Morinaga también me desconocía.

**- Senpai… detente, esto no está bien… no quiero que hagas este tipo de cosa, tú no eres así…**

Trataba de hacerme entrar en razón, pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

Exploraba bajando mis manos y recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciando por donde pasaban. Estaba por llegar a su entrepierna cuando me detuve, incluso en mi estado no podía ser tan inconsciente, tocarlo en una manera tan directa como si solo lo estuviera usando, no podía jugar con él de esa manera sería llegar demasiado lejos. Me detuve por unos instantes y proseguí. En su lugar, tome su mano y la lleve a mi entrepierna. Al darse cuenta de lo duro que estaba empezó a frotar por encima del pantalón. Aún con el descontento en su rostro, comenzaba a seguirme el paso, era claro que no se aprovechaba de la situación sino que se dio cuenta que no me detendría hasta llegar al final.

**- Mo-mori…naga… ahhh… ahh…**

Era muy habilidoso, me tenía en su control y pequeños gemidos se me escapaban de los labios. Las piernas me comenzaban a temblar por el placer que sentía y se me hacía muy difícil permanecer encima de él. La ropa comenzaba a ser incineraría así que mientras yo le quitaba la ropa a Morinaga, él hacía lo mismo con la mía. Recorrí con mis manos su pecho antes de quitarle por completo la camisa.

El ambiente se sentía muy caliente dentro del cuarto. El placer nublaba mi conciencia y me hacía olvidar poco a poco, al menos mientras duraba el acto. Entre besos, gemidos y lágrimas yo no me separaba de Morinaga. El continuaba complaciéndome con su mano y dándome ligeros besos en el cuello, pero no parecía querer ir más lejos.

_- I-idiota… tú también ti-tienes que correrte… _

Puse un poco de distancia entre nosotros, mi respiración estaba agitada y solo lo observaba grabando su expresión en mi mente. Teniendo mis cinco sentidos funcionando jamás hubiera pensado que haría lo que estaba por hacer. Era tan humillante y vergonzoso que agradecía que mi razón estuviera por los suelos.

**- S-senpai… por favor… solo mírate.**

_- Claro que me doy cuenta que estoy haciendo mal, que te estoy lastimando… idiota, mi idiota. _Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Frunciendo el ceño y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, trague saliva y tome valor.

_- S-si tu… no planeas hacerlo… e-entonces… yo… yo lo haré…_

Lleve una mano a mi entrada y apretando mi labio inferior introduje un dedo. Me sentía sucio, no por el acto en sí, sino por la arrogancia con el que lo hacía. Morinaga se llevó una gran sorpresa pues no pensaba que fuera a ser capaz de llegar a tanto y debo de admitir que yo tampoco. Introduciendo más dedos los movía presionando aquel lugar que me llevaba a la perdición. Un hilo de saliva ya escurría por la comisura de mis labios y mis gemidos resonaban en la habitación. Morinaga todavía no lo podía creer y lo tome desprevenido al besar nuevamente su cuello. Lo agarraba del hombro con mi mano desocupada y enterraba fuertemente mis uñas en él.

**- ahhh… Mo-rina…ga… yo… yo…**

**- Senpai… senpai…**

Nuestras voces se mezclaban formando una buena armonía. Ambos no podíamos soportarlo más así que perdiendo cualquier signo de vergüenza que pudiera quedarme, tome su miembro y fui introduciéndolo en mí.

**- ¡aaahhh… ahhh…!**

Hace pocos días lo habíamos hecho pero esto resultaba ser más doloroso, tal vez era el corazón lo que tanto me dolía. Con ese sentimiento en mí hice que ambos nos corriéramos; sobre él, movía mis caderas, besaba sus labios y cuello con desesperación y de cuando en cuando lágrimas resbalaban de mis ojos. Todo fue más agotador de lo normal y con solo una vez caí rendido a sus brazos, sin saber cuándo, solo me quede dormido.

Puede que lo que haya hecho estuviera mal, nunca podría perdonármelo a mí mismo o esperar que Morinaga lo hiciera, pero sentir que me tenía entre sus brazos calmaba mis penas. Era de lo más hipócrita y solo estaba pensando en mi propio beneficio, en mi propio placer. Quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas y ser castigado.

….

**- ¿Qué paso?... ¿un sueño?** Preguntaba adormilado. Talle mis ojos y bostece.

**- Sen…pai.**

En seguida voltee a mi lado y ahí estaba él. Morinaga me tenía entre sus brazos pero él no estaba feliz. Mi corazón se detuvo un momento y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir; a partir de ahora, mi rostro se estaría viendo así por un buen tiempo. Esto NO era un sueño. Al reaccionar sobre lo que había hecho me aterre por lo lejos que podía llegar mi culpa y miedo. Tape mi boca para evitar despertarlo. Si antes era un tirano, ¿en qué me había convertido ahora?

_- ¡9:24 pm! _

Seguro que Morinaga no se despertaría hasta mañana. Yo había dormido solo por el cansancio pero era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, el tormento no me dejaría hacerlo.

Con cuidado me escabullí y salí de su cuarto. Esta noche no iba a poder descansar, así que tome una ducha rápida y decidí salir a beber un rato; al hacerse más tarde podría comprar cigarros y unas cuantas cervezas para emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia.

….

No pensé que en mi salida al bar fuera a encontrarme con el entrometido de Isogai. Lo detestaba pero la verdad es que hablaba con lógica y siempre me hacía entrar en razón. Tal vez era un poco de lo que necesitaba, tal vez mis pasos me habían guiado en ese momento a ese lugar.

POV ISOGAI

**- Te aconsejaría que se lo dijeras en cuanto antes, es bien sabido que toda verdad termina saliendo a la luz, pero mientras más tiempo dejes pasar no solo será peor para ti sino para Morinaga-kun también. Él es bastante fuerte y de una manera u otra sabrá afrontar la verdad, no sería el primero ni el ultimo… y creo que eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿no, Souichi-kun?**

**- Me he estado sintiendo tan culpable… **Reflexiono para sí y dio un trago**. - … pero no es razón para minimizarlo y hacerlo ajeno al problema…** Concluyó.

Después de seguir platicando por otro rato, el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza a Souichi-kun. Le era imposible pararse correctamente y mucho menos caminar. Me sentía responsable por hacer que se emborrachara de esa manera sin detenerlo, pues desde el principio supe que esa era su intención.

Apenas pudo salir del restaurante tambaleándose y justo después se tropezó sin poder levantarse por fuerza propia. Le ofrecí mi ayuda y a pesar de renegar la recibió. Lo llevaba a su departamento mientras él se apoyaba de mi hombro.

**- Espera Isogai… ahora recuerdo que iba a pasar a la tienda de conveniencia.** Detuvo su andar.

**- ¿Y qué vas a comprar a estas horas?**

**- Cigarrillos y cerveza. **

Solo lo miraba esforzándose por mantenerse en pie y fue inevitable mi risa.

**- ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?** Preguntaba malhumorado.

**- Jajajaj… ah… lo siento Souichi-kun pero no iremos a la tienda.**

**- ¿Y por qué no?... es más no necesito de tu permiso. **

Desafiándome y sobre esforzándose se soltó de mi hombro dispuesto a irse a la tienda. Dio tres pasos para volver a tropezarse y caer, por más que maldijera sus piernas no responderían mágicamente entonces volteo a verme indignado. No era algún tipo de servicio ni su kouhai para estar siempre a su disposición, así que pase de largo y lo ignore.

**- ¡Oi! ¿¡Piensas dejarme aquí!?**

**- ¿Eh? Pensé que ibas a la tienda…** Dije en tono burlón para molestarlo.

**- ¡No ves que no puedo pararme!**

**- Me gustaría ayudarte, pero veo que cada vez que lo hago te molesta. Tal vez si lo pides por favor podría reconsiderarlo.** Dije guiñándole el ojo.

**- Ni de broma. **

**- Entiendo. **Me daba la media vuelta para marcharme cuando él se alteró y empezó a gritar.

**- Está bien, está bien, está bien. P-Puedes ayudarme… por favor.**

**- Bien dicho Souichi-kun… pero iremos directo a tu departamento.**

Ya no escuche más quejas de su parte y en poco tiempo llegamos al departamento. Subir las escaleras había sido todo un reto pero ya estábamos frente a su puerta. Buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos pero hasta eso se le dificultaba. Cuando las encontró estaba por abrir la puerta y sin previo aviso esta se abrió. Los tres nos quedamos perplejos por la escena; de un lado el tirano y yo no esperábamos encontrarnos con su kouhai y del otro Morinaga-kun nunca se imaginaría que él estuviera conmigo.

**- Se… ¡SENPAI!** No tardo en mostrar sus celos.

**- Mo-morinaga…** Estaba aterrado por encontrarlo, más que porque Morinaga lo hubiera encontrado a él.

**- Senpai… ¿Qué haces con ese sujeto? **

_- ¿Sujeto…?_

**- Estaba muy preocupado por ti… ¿en dónde estabas? **

**- … **

Souichi no contestaba nada. Su temor comenzaba a ser físico pues sentí su cuerpo volverse más pesado y este comenzaba a temblar.

**- Y tú… TE HABÍA DICHO QUE TE ALEJARÁS DE SENPAI.** Me señalaba con su dedo índice.

Sabía que si no me iba en estos momentos me vería involucrado en una pelea de pareja bastante molesta.

**- Todo fue mera casualidad, y si me disculpas… los dejaré para que arreglen sus problemas. **

**- "Casualidad" dices…**

Deje a Souichi en manos de Morinaga-kun. Nadie iba a cuidarlo mejor. No me retire sin antes desearle suerte a Souichi-kun, cosa que enfureció e hiso sospechar más al pobre kouhai.

_- Nunca cambiarán…. Ojala todo le resulte a Souichi-kun…_

POV MORINAGA

Despierto y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Senpai no está por ningún lado.

_- ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? _

Estaba demasiado preocupado.

La actitud que tuvo por la tarde me dejo acongojado. Nunca antes se había comportado así, me inquietaba lo que podía estarle sucediendo. No parecía para nada él. La manera en que lo hicimos también fue muy inusual, me dolió que se menospreciara de esa manera, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo de la tarde solo había sido sexo sin algún sentimiento de por medio. Verlo besarme y llorar de esa forma, incluso atreviéndose a ejecutar actos impropios en él; amaba la inocencia con la que siempre expresaba su amor por mí y aunque siempre deseaba más, no lo deseaba de esta manera.

_- ¿Por qué lastimarte de esta manera Senpai?... ¿por qué lastimarnos…?_

Desesperado busque, sin éxito, por todo el departamento, una, dos, tres veces. Llame a su celular pero no contestaba, lo tenía apagado.

_- ¿Y si le ocurrió algo malo?_

No podía sentarme a esperar a que apareciera. Me vestí con otra ropa para salir a buscarlo.

_- Espero encontrarlo pronto._

Tome mi celular, llaves y me puse mi abrigo. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él. Desde donde estaba podía oler que había tomado e Isogai lo tenía sujetado de la cintura, teniendo el brazo sobre su hombro. Me altere y comencé con mis cuestionamientos, no soportaba ver a ese tipo tan cerca de Senpai. Como siempre puso tontas excusas y escapo, aventó a Senpai empujándolo a mis brazos. Al parecer no podía mantener el equilibrio.

**- ¿Senpai estas bien?... ¿Por qué Isogai-san estaba contigo?**

**- No importa… salí al bar y me lo encontré… cierra la puerta. **

Estaba bastante serio pero ya no rehuía de mí mirar. Sujetándose de las paredes se adentraba al departamento, así que cerré la puerta. Lo miraba esforzarse en no tropezar tratando de llegar a la sala. Se quedó a mitad del camino y mejor se recargo sobre la barra que hay en la cocina, yo me acercaba a él.

**- Senpai…**

Quería algún tipo de respuesta o explicación, pero antes de formular cualquier pregunta fui interrumpido.

**- M-morinaga… tenemos que hablar… **Estaba nervioso y lo vi pasar saliva.

Me miró fijamente con una expresión que hacía preocuparme. Los "tenemos que hablar" nunca era para dar buenas noticias pero al menos así podía saber que le estaba ocurriendo. Respiré profundamente preparándome para cualquier cosa que se avecinara.

**- S-si, senpai…**

Un silencio se hizo presente, esperaba que no se hubiera retractado e intentara huir como antes, pero retomo lo que comenzó.

**- R-recuerdas de lo que hablábamos hace unos días antes de que Yuuhiro llegará todo golpeado…**

**- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué si lo recuerdo?**

**- S-si…**

_- ¿De qué era de lo que hablábamos?, Yuuhiro había salido a la tienda, estábamos solo y luego… ¡DE MAMÁ!, ¡estábamos hablando de mamá…! _

Mi corazón se aceleró y la preocupación me llego de golpe. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que había olvidado que dejamos pendiente esa conversación tan importante, además estaba tan ilusionado por mi nueva relación que en mi cabeza no hice espacio para algo tan urgente.

**- E-estábamos hablando de mamá… ¿ella está bien? **Pregunte temeroso pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Junte mis manos y las lleve a mi pecho para calmar un poco mi ansiedad.

_- ¿Es por esto que Senpai había estado tan raro? _

Pensar de esa manera solo hacía angustiarme aún más.

POV SOUICHI

Estaba decidido, solo podía ir hacia adelante con esto. Verlo con esa expresión de temor y angustia me formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero esta vez no dejaría que mi cobardía me detuviera. Iba a enfrentarlo a él y a las consecuencias.

**- Pues ella… como te había comentado estaba enferma…** Dije tratando que mi voz no se escuchara tan quebrada.

**- ¿P-por qué dices… "e-estaba"? **

**- Porque… **Me interrumpió.

**- Ahhh… ya veo.** Suspiro en alivio. **- Así que ahora está mejor… creo que debería llamarla y disculparme por no haber ido a visitarla…**

Me dejo perplejo con la conclusión a la que había llegado, verlo aliviado y despreocupado me hacía flaquear. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me dolía, ahora me arrepentía de haber salido a beber.

**- … Senpai, no deberías de asustarme así. **Me regaño cariñosamente haciendo un puchero.

**- No Morinaga, no entiendes…** Tambaleando me acerque a él y me sujete de las mangas de su camisa.

**- S-senpai…**

_- ¡Maldita sea! No otra vez… porque no puedo parar de llorar._

**- ¿Por qué no me dices que sucede? Ya no quiero verte más así…**

**- E-es como te decía… ella estaba enferma, estaba en etapa terminal.**

**- ¿Eh? **Lo miré abrir grande sus ojos pero no podía leer su expresión. Solo parecía muy impresionado.

**- ¿En etapa terminal?, ¿cuánto tiene que sucedió eso…? **

No estaba alterado ni desesperado, tampoco me veía su mirada está perdida en la nada, parecía un zombie, solo preguntaba pero estaba congelado.

**- P-por lo que se, cerca de dos meses… pero hace unas dos semanas que… que recibí una llamada de Kunihiro.**

**- De nii-san. **Me miro directamente pues capte toda su atención.

**- S-sí, llamo para comunicarme que… que ella había… fallecido.** Apreté sus brazos fuertemente al terminar mi enunciado. Estaba temeroso por cómo reaccionaría.

**- Ella, ella…**

Si odiaba la cara con la que fingía felicidad para no preocuparme, esta me aterraba, nunca había visto que reprimiera tanto tus sentimientos. Podía sentir sus manos temblar y que caería en cualquier momento. No lloraba, no gritaba, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, solo balbuceaba y sus labios temblaban. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse y cuando se le comenzó a dificultar respiraba por la boca.

**- E-eso… ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! **Explotó.

**- ¡PORQUE ESTÁS MINTIENDO ASÍ… ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!**

Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, de esta tranquilo en un momento se alteró completamente. Me tomo fuerte de los brazos y me sacudía sin cesar.

**- ¡Auuh! M-morinaga, me lastimas.**

- **¡PUES TÚ ME LASTIMAS MÁS… COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME UNA MENTIRA ASÍ…! **Comenzó a lagrimear. No quería aceptar la verdad.

_- Sabía que no sería fácil… pero no retrocederé, lo siento. Juntos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no…?_

**- N-no estoy mintiendo.** Dije mientras intentaba detenerlo.

**- ¡Y-YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!**

Me dio un golpe en la cara que no me esperaba. Fue tan fuerte que me estrelle contra la barra de la cocina; mi labio se había partido, sentía un ardor. Me entristecía que lo hubiera hecho pero era más doloroso verlo en ese estado. Estaba tan mareado que no podía levantarme, todo se veía borroso así que parpadear en seguidas ocasiones. Sobaba mi cabeza mientras intentaba reponerme; veía a Morinaga viéndome furioso y trataba de estar atento por si decidía arremeter nuevamente.

**- ¿P-por qué lo haces senpai…? **Ya no gritaba pero sonaba decepcionado.

A gatas, como pude, me dirigí hasta él, usando mi rodilla me recargue y me puse de pie.

**- N-no estoy mintiendo.** Dije lleno de culpa.

**- Lo se…** Uso el dorso de su mano para tapar sus ojos y callo sobre sus rodillas.

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…** Repetía, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y tomando fuerte su cabello. Estaba desesperado.

Me arrodilla para esta a su nivel.

**- …**

**- Y-yo… desde el momento en que lo mencionaste… lo recordé, pero… eso… no puede ser cierto, Senpai me hubiera dicho antes… Senpai me lo hubiera dicho para tener la oportunidad de por lo menos… despedirme de ella.**

- …

No respondía, solo me dedicaba a escucharlo, no me defendería pues tenía la razón.

**- ¿Por qué...?, ¿por qué lo ocultaste…?... y-yo no puedo confiar en ti, tampoco en nii-san, todo ustedes me mintieron… de seguro me creían un inútil, se burlaban de mí, ¿no es así? **

- …

**- ¿Por qué no me dejaron ver a mamá? Ahora nunca… nunca podré… ¡ahhhh… ahhhh…!**

Su llanto llegaba a tal grado que se ahogaba entre sollozos. El aire no le era suficiente, nada lo era, ya no podía hablar, tan solo lloraba desconsolado. Respiraba como si se estuviera ahogando y sus ojos estaban rojos.

**- E-ella… ya no… po-dré… verla… **

Solo balbuceaba. Me acerque a él y lo abracé, podía escuchar su corazón acelerado. Él no se resistía, tampoco me correspondía, se dedicaba únicamente a llorar. Sus lágrimas caían directo a mi hombro y podía sentir su pesar. Lo peor estaba por venir, estaba inquieto por lo que pudiera suceder mañana. Por el momento el ya conocía la verdad no me tranquilizaba pero podríamos continuar, o eso creía.

El tiempo transcurría, pero para nosotros, en particular para Morinaga, esa noche el tiempo se detuvo.

- Continuara…-

Esta vez no me tarde tanto, solo espero no me maten. Espero los reviews con su opinión ;)  
>Nos leemos pronto.<p> 


	15. TIEMPO DETENIDO

Siento mucho la largaaa espera, tuve algunos inconvenientes pero ya estamos de regreso n.n

Agradezco mucho a quienes todavía siguen mi fic, se les quiere y ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Espero sus review y las dejo leyendo :D

**CAPÍTULO 15: TIEMPO DETENIDO.**

El tiempo transcurría, pero para nosotros, en particular para Morinaga, esa noche el tiempo se detuvo…

POV SOUICHI

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas, no sé cuánto tiempo duramos unidos por ese abrazo. Las lágrimas que cayeron sin cesar las podía sentir mojar buena parte de mi camisa; él lloraba, yo igualmente lloraba mientras lo abrazaba y parecía que ninguno de los dos teníamos pensado parar pronto. Morinaga lloraba sin control, en ratos intentaba alejarme de él y en otros se sujetaba fuertemente de mi camisa, buscando una manera de levantarse y no caer en un abismo del cual no pudiera salir después. Por mi parte lloraba en silencio, ahogando mis sollozos, callando, tratando de estar fuerte y ser un apoyo para él. Pasaba mi mano entre sus cabellos y sobaba su espalda buscando tranquilizarlo.

**- Llora todo lo que quieras… yo estaré aquí… siempre…**

Hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho replicaba, negando con su cabeza. No hablaba así que no entendía a qué se refería.

_- ¿A caso no me quieres… aquí…? _

Conforme pasaba el tiempo su llanto se fue calmando, dejó de temblar y su voz también ceso. Yo seguía sobando su espalda, con suavidad, con cariño y con deseos de que pudiera superar tan gran golpe que es perder a la mujer que nos trajo al mundo.

**- Tranquilo… estoy contigo. Te ayudaré a levantarte, voy a ayudarte a salir adelante ¿Sabes por qué?...**

Teniéndolo entre mis brazos, lo sujete con un poco más de fuerza.

**- … porque… te… te amo idiota. **Confesé temeroso con un rubor en mi rostro.

Estos sentimientos eran mucho más de lo que podía manejar, se desbordaban y me lastimaban. ¿Cómo es que amar podía doler tanto? ¿Morinaga cargó por tanto tiempo con este tipo de sentimiento? Ahora no concebía que hubiera guardado y callado estos sentimientos por tanto tiempo antes de confesármelos.

_- Debió dolerle demasiado, tanto que no lo soportaba… por eso estaba tan decidido a irse cuando lo rechace. Que egoísta fui al obligarlo a quedarse… pero después de todo, quiero pensar que fue lo mejor. _

Espere a que él dijera algo, por lo menos que me alejara pues bastantes motivos tenía para hacerlo, pero solo se mantuvo en silencio.

**- ¿M-morinaga…? ¿Oí… por qué no dices nada?**

**- …** Seguía sin contestarme.

Lo tome de los hombros y lo aleje un poco para ver la expresión de su rostro. Lo sentía mucho más pesado y sin fuerza.

_- ¡SE QUEDÓ DORMIDO! _

No lo podía creer, estaba profundamente dormido. Su cara se veía cansada y desencajada, en su rostro todavía quedaban rastros de lágrimas que limpie con mi pulgar. Mientras las limpiaba fui dibujando el contorno de su rostro, despeinaba un poco su cabello y cumplí una necesidad que se presentó de repente, bese su frente. Me sonroje de inmediato y me sentí una vez más culpable por mi comportamiento en la tarde; esos sentimiento me habían guiado en un mal paso, restándole importancia a quien tenía en brazos. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo pero tenía que ser fuerte por los dos y no dejarme llevar por el miedo y la culpa.

No sabía qué hora era, calculaba que pasaban de las tres de la madrugada. Ya no me sentía tan mareado pero si tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentía como ardía mi labio inferior. Morinaga no podía quedarse dormido aquí y yo no podía esperar a que amaneciera, así que considere llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara. Me ponía de pie y lo cargaba poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro y sujetando su cadera; como es más alto sus pies quedaban arrastrando. Caminaba con cuidado pues todavía no me sentía del todo bien y no quería dar un paso en falso. Estaba por llegar al cuarto cuando mis ojos desenfocaron y vi todo borroso, no medí bien mis pasos y tropecé. Al sentir mi desequilibrio tome a Morinaga para que no se fuera a lastimar y chocamos contra la pared. Esta era la segunda vez que chocaba con algo en el departamento y la cuarta que tropezaba, esto estaba resultando agotador; por suerte Morinaga permaneció dormido.

La caída había sido algo fuerte. Mi hombro fue el primero en impactarse y ahora dolía. Con el choque mis lentes cayeron, no distinguía en donde se encontraban, pase mi mano por el piso pero no pude encontrarlos. Desistí, pues con mi falta de visión y mi ya de por sí mareo no iba a encontrarlos. Me ponía con cuidado de pie, levantando de encima a Morinaga, cuando sentí que aplaste algo con mi brazo.

_- ¡Maldita sea…!_

Quedaron hechos trizas; se partieron por el puente y uno de los lentes se rompió por completo. No tenía caso enojarme, no podía hacer nada al respecto, además que era mi culpa; ya averiguaría que hacer con ellos por la mañana.

Entrecerré mis ojos forzando mi vista para enfocar bien, abrí la puerta de su habitación y entramos con cuidado. Como pude lo acomode en su cama y lo tape con la sabana. Me acerque al reloj de la mesita de noche.

_- 3:48 am._

Todavía tenía algo de tiempo para dormir antes de que amaneciera. Voltee y lo miraba dormir mucho más tranquilo, quería que permaneciera así, me preocupaba mucho como tomaría las cosas al despertar. Levante la vista hacía la puerta entre abierta y lo mire nuevamente, me debatía entre irme o quedarme. Dormir junto a él no sería lo correcto esta noche, pero no quería dejarlo solo. Tome una de sus manos y la uní a la mía. Me arrodille cerca de su cama y me acomode en una orilla, mientras lo miraba, mientras velaba sus sueños. Esa posición no era la más cómoda pero el cansancio hiso que me rindiera ante el sueño.

POV MORINAGA

_- Mamá…_

No sabía cómo reaccionar o sentirme al respecto. No quería creerlo pero en mi mente comenzaron a reproducirse recuerdos perdidos de mi memoria; era innegable. Parecían recuerdos de alguien más, no los míos.

_- ¿Por qué… por qué nadie me dijo sobre su enfermedad? _

Me robaron la oportunidad de despedirme de ella, hubiera sido un fuerte golpe pero al menos la hubiera podido ver una última vez. Ahora ya no me quedaba ni eso.

_- No voy a volver a verla nunca más… no voy a hablar con ella, escuchar su voz… abrazarla…_

Mi corazón estaba lleno de ira, tristeza y arrepentimiento. Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar con mis padres y ahora sería imposible hacerlo, no había mayor tristeza.

….

Mi familia siempre fue puras apariencias, mi padre mantenía una estricta disciplina y mi madre lo secundaba. Hubo un tiempo en que los odie a ambos, no podía perdonarlos por la manera en que me hacían sentir; en soledad, vacío, solo complaciéndolos y odiándome por tener pensamientos tan impuros. Mi comportamiento y rendimiento no eran los correctos, era un niño malo y eso me quitaba el amor de mis padres; yo mismo era mi peor enemigo. Siempre era el segundo detrás de mi hermano, nunca era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos, por más que me esforzaba el mundo se encargaba de arruinar mis planes. Cuando un rayo de luz se presentó en mi vida, cuando conocí por primera vez lo que se sentía amar, también enfrente cara a cara la culpa, vergüenza y miedo. Anteriormente no preste atención de como mi padre se expresaba de los que llamaba "mariquitas", no era algo que entendiera o pudiera preguntar, pero cuando llego el momento en que lo entendí una gran culpa se sembró en mi interior. No podía hablar de eso con nadie y por muchos años baje la cabeza a lo que mis padres decían.

Estudiar para sobresalir, trasnocharme para obtener las mejores notas, mantener la buena imagen socializando con los hijos e hijas de buenas familias, llegar al agotamiento, para no alcanzar los resultados deseados. Solía exigirme tanto que desfallecía antes de presentar los exámenes, con mis notas solo alcanzaba el tercer puesto a nivel escolar y eso era inaceptable; el día que entregaban notas no llegaba a casa sino hasta muy noche, temía por la reacción de mis padres. Vivía contra reloj, con una sonrisa falsa siempre adornando mi cara. Eran pocos los momentos en que verdaderamente me divertía y podía descansar. Siendo el menor llegaba antes que mi padre y hermano a casa, por lo que también ayudaba a mamá con los quehaceres, esa eran de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba ya que mamá no era tan demandante como papá, aun así no había confianza para hablar con ella tampoco.

Vivía encerrado en una cárcel sin salida. Cada vez que esa persona visitaba nuestra casa mi corazón dolía, tenía que reprimir esos sentimientos que mis padres no consideraban correctos, no quería que me odiaban más de lo que ya debían de hacerlo. Todo parecía oscuro y gris, hasta que ese día llego. Un lindo día de otoño. Caminaba a la salida del colegio cuando me tope por los pasillos con un chico de mi clase, nunca llegue a hablar con él pues solo me limitaba a hablar con los de buena familia, tener amigos no era algo necesario. Me impidió el paso, tomo mi muñeca y me arrastro a uno de los salones vacíos. Yo no podía hacer ningún escándalo así que amablemente le pedí se moviera. Lo que me confesó después me dejo atónito.

**_- ¡M-me gustas…!_** Dijo sin más.

_- ¿Él siente lo mismo que yo…?_

No parecía ser ningún mounstro como los que mis padres mencionaban, por el contrario, sentí un gran alivio, no era la única persona con esta clase de sentimientos. Después de tantos años tenía enfrente a una persona que podría contestar a todo aquello que me robaba el sueño y por primera vez abrí mis labios y pregunte exactamente lo que deseaba saber.

**_- ¿No está mal…? ¿Tener estos sentimientos… no es algo incorrecto?_**

**_- No, ¿por qué sentir amor por otra persona sería algo malo?_** Me contesto con una sonrisa.

Su respuesta me libero por completo, el gran peso que sentía sobre mis hombros y el dolor que aquejaba mi pecho desaparecieron.

Lamentablemente no podía corresponderle. Me disculpe inclinándome, explique con sonrojo que otra persona ocupaba mi corazón, él me miraba desanimado pero después de unos minutos de silencio me pidió que olvidara todo. Salió corriendo por la puerta y alcancé a ver pequeñas gotas descender. Tal y como dijo, todo siguió como antes, nunca volvimos a cruzar palabra pero gracias a él me decidí para confesarme a mi persona especial, ya no temería de mis padres, lo que hacía no estaba mal, ya lo había meditado detenidamente.

Los problemas que tuve después me costaron mil y un lágrimas pero no me arrepentía de ello. Por primera vez defendía lo que sentía y quería. Nunca podré olvidar la cara de mis padres cuando se enteraron. Mi padre me gritaba sin parar, incluso levanto su mano en contra mía, cosa que nunca había hecho por más enojado que estuviera. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi madre defenderme. Se interpuso entre ambos dándole la cara a mi padre, ella también resultó herida y después de una larga discusión mi padre abandonó la habitación molesto.

**_- Perdóname por haber tardado tantos años…_**

Esas palabras se quedaron muy bien grabadas en mí, incluso su rostro golpeado y lloroso, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa, no hay manera de que pudiera olvidarlo. Mientras curaba mis heridas se disculpaba y me explicaba que obedecía a mi padre por el amor que le tenía, cuando lo vio llegar tan lejos no pudo soportarlo más.

**_- Debes de pensar que tu mamá es una tonta… ir tan lejos por algo que probablemente ya no valga la pena…_**

La extrema disciplina de mi padre no le parecía correcta pero pensaba que no era lo mejor para nosotros que los viéramos discutir.

**_- Sabes… él no fue así siempre._** Mientras me curaba, sentada junto a mí, relataba con nostalgia los buenos momentos que vivió junto a mi padre. **_- Cuando éramos jóvenes ambos pertenecíamos a buenas familias, ¿eso ya lo sabes no?_**

**_-…_** Asentí con la cabeza.

**- En ese entonces yo estaba enamorada de él… era muy diferente a como lo conocen; era amable, atento, alegre, siempre estaba sonriendo. **Mamá expresaba todo aquello con una cálida sonrisa, me dejaba ver cuánto amaba a papá y me sorprendía el inesperado ser que fue mi padre, algo bastante difícil de creer.

**- Por intereses de ambas familias se llegó a un acuerdo en donde se arregló nuestro matrimonio. Fue algo inesperado, pero yo estaba feliz. **

**- ¿Los obligaron a casarse?** Estaba horrorizado por lo crueles que los padres podían ser con sus hijos, solo pensando en sus propios intereses.

**- Puede que suene algo horrible pero no es así, para mi fortuna el hombre que iba a desposarme era mi enamorado y si bien, yo no conocía los sentimientos que tu padre tenía por mí, el prometió cuidarme, quererme y trabajar para darme la vida que merecía. Durante muchos años él mantuvo su promesa… no tengo nada que reprocharle.**

**- ... pero él... **Estaba por interrumpir su historia pues mi padre no era el buen hombre que mi madre mencionaba ¿Acaso no acababa de lastimarla a ella también?

**- Él… tu padre… siempre estuvo sometido a mucha presión. Reconozco que siempre ha sido estricto con ustedes, pero… nunca se ha comparado con el maltrato que sufría por parte de sus padres. **

**- ¿Eh? **Me había dejado sin palabras.

**- Tal vez eso no lo excuse pero hasta ahora había permitido su comportamiento por esa razón. Lo vi sufrir por muchos años a causa de ese mal, creo que eso y mi amor desmedido por él fueron los que me cegaron… pero ya no más. **

Vi un par de lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, me tomo entre sus brazos y no me soltó; por alguna razón, yo no la abrace, mi cuerpo y mente no me permitían corresponderle. Esa vez entendí que ella era quien más había sufrido. Yo solo permanecí callado, quizá por vergüenza, quizá por culpa o rabia.

_- ¡ERA YO QUIEN DEBÍA DISCULPARME CON ELLA! _

Al día siguiente y los que le siguieron a ese, se debatió lo que sucedería conmigo. No volví a hablar a solas con mamá pero pude notar marcas en sus brazos, claramente hechos por mi padre, estaba seguro que soportaba todo eso defendiendo mi posición. Fue gracias a ella que pude dejar la ciudad e ir a estudiar a otra prefectura.

….

_- Te fuiste antes de poder disculparme contigo… ¿por qué espere hasta que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿POR QUÉ NO INTENTE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS ENTRE NOSOTROS ANTES? _

Tenía tanto por qué disculparme, pero ya no sería escuchado, mi voz no podría alcanzarla. Cegado por la situación descargue toda mi frustración e ira sobre uno de los culpables.

_-¿Senpai… cómo te atreviste a decidir algo así por tu cuenta? ¿Cómo te atreviste a callar y guardar eso solo para ti?_

Eso no era verdad, él no era el único implicado.

_- ¡Nii-san!_

Él también me oculto la verdad, las veces en que se reunían era solo para eso, ¿Acaso se burlaban de mí, al ser el único que no sabía? ¿En quién podría confiar? Todos me habían traicionado, no quedaba alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

_- ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE… SOLO…_

**- Llora todo lo que quieras… yo estaré aquí… siempre…**

Escuchaba sus palabras entre mi llanto, pero… ¿Debía creer en ello? ¿Podía hacerlo? Me aferraba a su camisa y hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello lo negaba.

_- No… eso no es verdad. Tarde o temprano me dejarás, igual que lo hacen todos… además, ya no puedo confiar en ti, traicionaste mi confianza. Si me mentiste con esto puedes hacerlo con todo. _

Tenía mi cabeza y corazón llenos de sentimientos encontrados, pero algo era seguro, la persona de quien me enamoré, a quien tanto amo, una vez más me traicionaba. Senpai siendo tan sincero, defensor de la justicia y una persona tan recta, se había manchado con MENTIRAS.

_- ¿Por qué cambiaste Senpai?... Acaso es mi culpa ¿Fui yo quien te hiso cambiar?_

No podía dejar de atormentarme. Mientras me abrazaba sentía su calor y estando cerca de su pecho oía su acelerado corazón, no quería estar cerca de él pero tampoco quería separarme. Mucho tiempo había transcurrido y mi llanto comenzaba a cesar, sintiendo mis parpados cansados me acerque a él y con un último respiro llene mis pulmones con su olor.

….

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y mi cabeza dolía después de tanto llorar. Al abrir mis ojos note pequeños rayos colarse por la ventana, todavía era muy temprano seguía siendo de madrugada. Entonces lo vi, estaba dormido a un costado de mi cama, sujetando mi mano.

_- S-senpai… ¿qué hace él aquí?_

Me acomode sentándome en la cama mientras lo miraba con rencor. Observaba fijamente nuestras manos entrelazadas, elevaba un poco la mía con la intensión de arrojar la suya y separarla de mí. Me preparaba para hacerlo cuando algo me detuvo.

**- Mori…naga. **Un suspiro con mi nombre y una cara de preocupación me detuvieron.

_- Su labio… ¿y-yo le hice eso?_

Su mano colgaba al sujetar la mía que estaba suspendida en el aire. Me tomó con más fuerza como si hubiera descubierto mis intenciones, su entrecejo se frunció un poco.

_- Y pensar que por fin conseguí que aceptará ser mi pareja… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Miraba como dormía sin saber que decidir, lo amaba tanto pero no podía confiar ciegamente en él como antes, y sobre todo tenía cierto rencor por las decisiones que había tomado. Paseando por mis recuerdos una vez más los amargos sentimientos regresaron a mí y lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. Tome una de las cobijas de la cama y tape a Senpai con ella, acto seguido me recosté dándole la espalda pero sin soltar su mano. Solo llore hasta que pude volver a conciliar el sueño.

POV SOUICHI

Escuché un sonido ensordecedor que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Era el despertador de Morinaga, me acerque a la mesita de noche rápidamente para apagarlo y evitar que él despierte. Sin darme cuenta mi mano seguía unida a la suya, me sonroje en cuanto las vi pero me entristecí al verlo de espaldas. Me sentía ignorado.

_- Bueno… tengo que ir a la universidad._

No veía mucho caso en despertarlo, no estaría en condiciones para ir a la escuela y no estaría atento en clases, sería mejor que se quedará por el día de hoy, debía de descansar y tratar de reponerse. Intentaba levantarme cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en el hombro; con el que me había estrellado hace un par de horas. Hice un gesto de dolor y sentí que algo se deslizaba y caía de mis hombros.

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

Me agache y lo tome entre mis manos pues al no tener los lentes se me dificultaba verlo bien.

_- Es… ¿una cobija?... será que Morinaga despertó y…_

Eso solo aumento mi sonrojo. Me tranquilizaba un poco pensar que no estuviera tan molesto pero no dejaba de ser un idiota al preocuparse por los demás antes que por él. Salí de su habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí a tomar un baño. Después de arreglarme, preparaba todo lo que llevaría a la universidad. Me tomaba más tiempo pues no tenía mis anteojos, no tenía un repuesto así que tendría que llevar a arreglar los que se rompieron, y pensar que en todo este tiempo habían permanecido intactos.

_- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser un día sin anteojos?... Me las puedo arreglar sin eso… _

Tomaba mis cosas, me ponía mis zapatos y miraba el departamento vacío una vez más. Había dejado una nota pegada en el refrigerador indicándole que había comida adentro, lo más seguro es que no se levantara con ganas de hacer nada, menos de cocinar. Yo solo tome un jugo y una pastilla para calmar el dolor de mi hombro, sentía la molestia incluso al caminar. Llevaba mis anteojos en la mochila pues pasaría a la óptica antes de ir a la universidad. Suspiré y salí del departamento.

Todo estaba saliéndome mal. Primero, en mi camino a la óptica choque con unos mocosos que corrían aprisa por la calle y caí de sentón, otra vez mi hombro dolía. Luego al llegar a la óptica la señorita que estaba en la recepción decía que no podía atenderme porque estaba ocupada, cuando en realidad solo pintaba sus uñas, no me quedo más que esperar pero no me fui sin antes haberle gritado un par de cosas. Después al estar en la estación del tren me perdí, fue tan humillante tener que preguntar por indicaciones pero no me quedaba de otra si no quería llegar aún más tarde. Llegue al laboratorio dos horas tarde pero ni así los inútiles de mis asistentes pudieron llegar antes que yo. El día empeoro cuando comencé con los experimentos, pensar que podía manejarlo sin mis lentes había sido un total error; no podía leer las indicaciones, confundía los cultivos y se me dificultaba leer o anotar en la bitácora. Al final del día los asistentes no llegaron y yo no salí ni un segundo del laboratorio, el trabajo de varias semanas había quedado arruinado y yo estaba exhausto.

_- Esto es un total desastre…_

Limpiaba y guardaba las cosas antes de irme cuando de repente mi brazo se tensó y deje caer unos tubos de ensayo que pondría en la repisa alta.

_- ¡Nnnhhhgg! ¿Por qué duele tanto…? _

No consideraba que el golpe hubiera sido tan fuerte, pensé en llegar a casa, poner un poco de hielo sobre este en caso de que estuviera hinchado y tomar más medicina.

Era tarde y todo estaba bastante oscuro. Si por la mañana llegar a la universidad había sido difícil, llegar al departamento siendo tan noche iba a ser un reto. Mi vista estaba muy cansada por sobre esforzarla todo el día pero por suerte pude alcanzar el último tren. Cuando me baje camine un par de calles pero no ubicaba en donde estaba, seguí caminando y caminando y solo me preocupaba más no saber dónde me encontraba. El alumbrado era muy tenue y no ayudaba con mi mala visión.

_- Demonios… ¿acaso me baje en la parada equivocada?_

Ese no podía ser el caso pues claramente había escuchado que anunciaban la parada correcta. Seguí caminando buen rato hasta que me dio por acercarme el reloj para ver la hora.

_- ¡1 AM!_

Llevaba una hora dando vueltas en ninguna dirección, estaba cansado y desesperado por no saber en dónde estaba. ¿Cómo había conseguido perderme de esta manera? Saque mi celular del bolsillo y lo mire mientras pensaba a quien llamar.

_- ¿Morinaga...? No, definitivamente no… ¿Kanako...? En que rayos estoy pensando, como voy a llamar a mi hermanita para decirle que estoy perdido, además ella debe estar dormida. ¿Isogai?_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Tan solo pensar en lo que iba a decir hiso que mi estómago doliera, de todos sería al último que recurriría. Desistí volviendo a guardar el teléfono. Derrotado, seguí caminando esperando encontrarme con alguien o algo que pudiera ayudarme, aunque a estas horas de la noche era como pedir un milagro. Durante mi camino encontré un lugar con luces y se podía escuchar desde fuera que el lugar estaba concurrido, no sabía de qué lugar se trataba pero si alguien podía serme útil con eso me conformaba. Al entrar me di cuenta de que se trataba de un bar, no sé porque pero no me dio muy buena espina. Me acerque a la barra para preguntar en donde me encontraba.

**- Buenas noches.**

**- Hola bienvenido, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?**

**- Pues pasaba por aquí y…**

**- ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? **Me interrumpió.

**- N-no, gracias. Lo que sucede es que…**

**- No quieres tomar… ¿acaso bienes por OTRO tipo de DIVERSIÓN?** Preguntaba en un tono algo comprometedor y me giñaba el ojo.

**- ¿¡Qué tipo de diversión vendría a buscar!? **Comenzaba a molestarme.

**- No sé, tú dime… **El tono en el que hablaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

_- ¿Acaso esta… insinuándome… algo?, p-pero no puede ser… él es un hombre…_

**- ¡No, no vengo por nada de eso…! solo vengo por indicaciones… **

**- Si, yo puedo darte TODAS las indicaciones que necesites.**

No concebía la forma en que me hablaba, a este tipo debía de faltarle un par de tornillos.

**- ¡NO TE DA VERGÜENZA HABLARLE ASÍ A OTRO HOMBRE!**

**- Claro que no, tú tampoco tendrías que avergonzarte. **Soltó una pequeña risita. Era un pervertido y ni siquiera lo negaba.

**- ¿Acaso eres un maldito homo o qué…?**

**- ¿Qué si soy gay?... pues sí. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas encontrar en un bar gay cariño?**

_- ¡C-CARIÑO…! ¿BAR GAY?_

Esto había llegado muy lejos, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar del demonio pero no pensaba quedarme un segundo más. Discutí y le grite un par de cosas al barman para luego dirigirme a la salida.

**- Espera… espera un momento…** Escuche que me gritaban a lo lejos.

Me di la vuelta y el barman corría apresurado hasta a mí.

_- ¿No le basto con todo lo que le dije?_

**- Espera… ¿será que tú eres Senpai-san?**

**- ¿Senpai… cómo?**

**- Tatsumi… Souichi si no me equivoco.**

**- ¿Eh?**

_- ¿Cómo es que esta persona me conoce?... ¿y por qué tiene que ser un gay…?_

**- ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? ¡Yo no te conozco…! **Di unos pasos hacia atrás tomando mi distancia.

**- Ah! ¿Eso?... yo soy buen amigo de Morinaga, he escuchado TODO sobre ti, además nos hemos visto un par de veces cuando Ángel-kun estuvo enfermo hace un tiempo…**

_- ¿Ha escuchado TODO sobre mí… de Morinaga? De alguna manera me siento incomodo… espero que el idiota no le haya contado nada extraño…_

**- ¿Entonces eres amigo de Morinaga?** Preguntaba todavía incrédulo.

**- Por supuesto, desde que Ángel-kun llegó a Nagoya.** Me dijo muy sonriente.

_- ¿Ángel-kun…? ¿Por qué Morinaga dejaría que alguien lo llame así?... Los homos en verdad que son raros…_

**- Discúlpame por haberte hablado así Senpai-san, sin tus anteojos no te reconocí. Y… ¿Cómo puedo ayudar al Senpai de Ángel-kun?**

Esta vez parecía que si iba ayudarme sin tanta palabrería.

**- Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo llegue a este lugar y no tengo idea de cómo regresar al departamento. **Me sonrojé un poco mientras hablaba.

**- ¿Te perdiste?** Preguntaba extrañado.

**- No exactamente… mis lentes se rompieron y pues… ahora no puedo regresar… **Mi cara se puso roja al confesar mi descuido.

**- ¡Awww… que lindo! **Dijo emocionado.

**- ¿¡Q-qué dijiste!? ¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MÍ…? Si ese es el caso yo me marcho… prefiero dormir afuera en la calle antes de seguir escuchándote…**

Estaba por irme cuando me tomo de la muñeca y me detuvo.

**- Espera, espera… no tienes que enojarte así por un simple comentario.**

**- ¡Pues fíjate que SI me enojo! **Dije con mi ceño fruncido tratando de quitar su mano de mi muñeca.

**- Vamos tranquilízate. Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu departamento… conozco el camino.** Ahora se mostraba amable pero yo conocía bien a los de su _especie_, no confiaría tan fácil en él.

**- ¿Por qué habría de aceptar?**

**- Solo no vas a llegar a ningún lugar, además Ángel-kun no me perdonaría si algo te sucede y yo pude impedirlo... sabes, eres bastante atractivo y muchas personas aquí están necesitadas, deberías tener más cuidado… ¿Por qué no me esperas junto a la barra? Mi turno está por terminar.** Me señalaba un lugar vacío.

**- Esta bien, pero en el momento en que intentes hacer algo homo te rompo la cara. **Le advertí.

Espere un rato junto a la barra como me indico, al saber en qué lugar me encontraba el estómago se me revolvía. Salimos del bar y yo lo seguía algunos pasos detrás, tome mi distancia por precaución pues no podía confiar en ese tipo de persona. Parecíamos estar un poco retirados del departamento pero empecé a reconocer las calles, en todo el camino no nos dirigimos palabra. Llegamos al pie de las escaleras de los condominios cuando el homo quiso entablar conversación.

**- Bueno, es aquí.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Y… ¿Cómo ha estado Ángel-kun? Tiene tiempo que no sé nada de él…**

**- S-supongo que bien.**

En realidad no sabía cómo se encontraba pues no lo había visto desde ayer, su pregunta me alarmo ya que todo el día estuve fuera y él se quedó solo.

**- Souichi-kun, que gusto encontrarte…**

La noche era oscura y no divisaba su rostro con claridad pero su enfadosa voz era inconfundible. Mi peor pesadilla, aquella imprudente persona que siempre se hacía presente en los momentos más inoportunos, acababa de llegar.

**- ¿I-isogai? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?**

**- Solo vine a dar una vuelta después de trabajar, ayer me dejaste muy preocupado…**

Se colgaba de mis hombros y aumentaba el dolor así que me lo saque de encima. Se me quedaba viendo a mí y por lo que entendía también al amigo homo de Morinaga.

**- Souichi-kun… no me digas que… ¡ESTAS ENGAÑANDO A TU QUERIDO KOUHAI! **Grito de una manera exagerada y sobreactuada mientras me señalaba.

**- ¿Q-QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO? **Renegué.

**- Que travieso Souichi-kun, no puedes cambiar de mercancía tan fácilmente… **Sonaba serio, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño. Me cabreaba su actitud, no podía ser más irritante.

**- ¿Me… MERCANCÍA? **Al amigo de Morinaga tampoco parece haberle causado ninguna gracia. **- No puedes hablar así de las personas, que grosero de tu parte… puede que Senpai-san sea lindo pero no estaría dispuesto a salir con una persona de actitud tan horrible y tiránica. Definitivamente no es mi tipo. **

**- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE MI ACTITUD MALDITO HOMO…? **Poco le había importado que yo estuviera presente. No podía lidiar con este par de imbéciles.

**- ¡Además es el gran amor de Ángel-kun, no podría hacerle eso…!** Hizo un puchero.

**- ¡C-CÁLLATE! No sé lo que te haya dicho Morinaga pero…**

**- La verdad.** Me interrumpió con los brazos cruzados y aún enojado con Isogai.

**- Vamos Souichi-kun, todos aquí sabemos lo que sientes por Morinaga-kun… **

Ambos me ponían de nervios. Con ambas manos tome el cuello de Isogai y lo estruje tan fuerte como pude, obviamente esto no servía de nada pero mi intención era que ya no siguiera alardeando nada frente a los departamentos.

**- Souichi-kun ¿qué fue lo que te paso? **Con su mano sujeto mi mentón elevando mi cara.

**- ¿Eh?** Lo solté sorprendido de su pregunta y me aleje un poco.

**- Tu labio, ¿tan mal tomo la noticia Morinaga-kun...? **Pregunto sorprendido.** -No lo creía capaz de hacer algo así pero… no es una noticia agradable después de todo.**

_- Si… yo tampoco lo creía capaz._ Mientras lo escuchaba lleve mi mano a la herida en mi labio, aún dolía, y al verla en un espejo no solo me lastimaba, también me aterraba de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz, pensando en que este no era su límite, sino más como una prueba de lo poco que podía hacer frente a la irá, decepción y frustración.

**- ¿De qué noticia hablan? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Ángel-kun?** Pregunto curioso y preocupado.

**- Es verdad, Morinaga-kun se acaba de enterar… así que sus amigos todavía no lo saben. **Menciono acercándose más al homo y poniendo un hombro sobre él con confianza, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

**- ¿De qué se enteró Ángel-kun? ¿Es algo malo?** Con preocupación volteaba a ver a Isogai, quien estaba justo a su lado. **- Acaso fue culpa del tirano de su Senpai.** Me miraba ahora bastante molesto.

**- ¿¡YO!?** Contestaba indignado.

**- Si, usted Senpai-san. Siempre ha sido la razón de sufrimiento del pobre Ángel-kun. **Declaraba viéndome con enojo; señalándome y acusándome.

Puede que fuera o no verdad, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar semejantes acusaciones de un extraño, con mayor razón si era homo. Empecé a arremangar mi camisa preparándome para darle un fuerte golpe, Isogai era el único que se las arreglaba para detener mis golpes pero este homo no iba a escapar. Deposite todas mis fuerzas en el primer golpe con la intención de derribarlo con nada más que eso, lo lance y el muy cretino lo esquivo; era igual que con Isogai mas yo lo atribuía a mi falta de visión. Me prepare y lance un segundo golpe pero esta vez quien me detuvo fue el mismísimo Isogai, quien permanecía al lado del homo, defendiéndolo.

**- Tranquilízate Souichi-kun, vas a lastimar a alguien… y con alguien me refiero a ti.** Se burlaba de mí.

**- Son unos imbéciles. Los odio. **Sentía una gran impotencia al no poder enfrentarlos.

**- Ay Senpai-san… he tratado con demasiados borrachos en el bar, tendrás que hacer más que eso para siquiera intimidarme, no te tengo miedo y aunque no parezca me puedo defender bastante bien.** Trataba de mostrarse superior a mí.

**- No intentes lucirte solo porque no tengo mis anteojos, la próxima vez que te vea me las pagaras.** Lo apuntaba amenazándolo. **- Muéranse mil veces y déjenme en paz… yo me largo, no quiero estar con unos idiotas como ustedes**. Comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando una señal de advertencia se hiso presente en mi cabeza, di la vuelta y mirando a Isogai le grite.

**- Y a ti estúpido, ni se te ocurra abrir tu chismosa boca para hablar cosas de Morinaga con ese homo. Eso le corresponde a él y solo si se le viene en gana ¡Me oíste! **

**- Souichi-kun, me extraña que dudes así de tu mejor amigo. **Hablaba con su típica y estúpida voz exagerada.

**- No somos amigos, y justamente porque sé que eres un "boca suelta" es que te lo estoy advirtiendo imbécil. **

**- No te preocupes Souichi-kun, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.** Hablaba muy comprometedoramente y al finalizar me guiño un ojo.

_- Nunca entenderé a los idiotas. _

Con este pensamiento en mente, lo ignoré y continué subiendo. Deje a ambos bajo el pie de la escalera mientras yo continuaba con mi recorrido algo ansioso por llegar al departamento.

_- Lo más seguro es que se encuentre dormido, ¿no?_

Desde fuera podía ver las luces del departamento apagadas. Introduje la llave y me apresure a entrar. Conforme me dirigía a la sala me iba despojando de mis zapatos, chaqueta y mochila. Encendí la luz y entrecerrando los ojos observe que todo permanecía tal cual cuando me marche por la mañana.

**- E-estoy en casa. **

Titube al expresar aquella frase que tantas veces pronuncié con alegría disfrazada de vergüenza; esta vez sentía mucho más peso en mis palabras. Como esperaba no recibí respuesta alguna. Preocupado observaba la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

_- ¿Estará bien?_

No había observado luz alguna bajo su puerta o en otra habitación y el total silencio presente en el departamento me confirmaba su ausencia. Fui al refrigerador para comer cualquier cosa que pudiera con el objeto de posteriormente ingerir una pastilla contra el dolor que aquejaba mi hombro. Lo abrí dejando escapar el frío aire y mientras inspeccionaba de arriba abajo en busca de algún comestible mis ojos se toparon con "aquello". La comida que había preparado seguía ahí, permanecía tapada en papel plástico y con una nota encima de: _[caliéntame]_

_- ¿¡Acaso no comió en todo el día!? _

Me preocupe. Revise con detenimiento el refrigerador y luego mire con atención la estufa y utensilios; no había señal de que hubiera cocinado. ¿Qué había hecho el imbécil todo el día? ¿Qué pretendía al mal pasarse de esa manera? Miraba una vez más el plato con comida, suspiraba y me animaba pensando en que la próxima ocasión que no quisiera comer, de ser necesario, yo mismo lo haría comer a la fuerza.

Agarre una manzana, la partí, y tan pronto la termine, tome dos pastillas para el dolor. Regresaba el frasco al estante que se encontraba en el baño, luego, al observarme en el espejo, me detuve por unos momentos. No me veía con claridad hasta que enfoque un poco. La hinchazón presente en mi labio inferior había disminuido, pero un pequeño corte permanecía como recordatorio. Mis ojos pasaron de mi cara a concentrarse en mi hombro izquierdo. Desabotoné la parte superior de mi camisa y con mi mano derecha descubrí un poco mi hombro para revisar su estado. No se miraba particularmente diferente pero por precaución decidí no sobre esforzarlo; con algo de descanso eventualmente el dolor debía desaparecer.

Estaba exhausto. El día había resultado mucho más agitado de lo que imagine y sin contar que no había dormido apropiadamente la noche anterior. Mi cuerpo suplicaba por descanso pero mi día todavía no había terminado, había un rebelde al que debía de sermonear por la falta de interés en su alimentación. No importaba tener que despertarlo, le daría un buen regaño para que corrigiera su comportamiento; después de todo me preocupaba que fuera a enfermarse solo por mero capricho. Me aproxime a su puerta y antes de abrirla escuché un pequeño quejido.

_- ¿E-está llorando? _

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, tan grande, que no desaparearía ni tomando todas las pastillas del frasco. Respire profundo y me puse una máscara para mostrarle fuerza y que pudiera desahogarse si así lo necesitaba; no derramaría lagrimas frente a él. Tome valor y giré la perilla. Con la profunda oscuridad no alcanzaba a verlo con claridad pero oía como ahogaba su llanto y podía verlo abrazar con fuerza una de sus almohadas.

**- M-morinaga…**

Lo llamé y su llanto paro en seco, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta ahora.

**- Morinaga, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios no comiste en todo el día? **Preguntaba autoritario pues no podía estar atentando contra su alimentación.

**- …**

**- Había comida en el refrigerador…**

**- … **

Parecía que hablaba con la pared ya que no me contestaba. Como dije, iba a ser comprensivo con él, lo entendía, esto dolía mucho, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que hiciera lo que quisiera, no dejaría que tirara su persona a la basura.

**- ¿Siquiera te levantaste de la cama el día de hoy?**

**- … ¿hay algún motivo para que lo haga?** Su voz sonaba fría y lejana.

**- Claro que lo hay, no puedes…** Fui interrumpido.

**- ¡BASTA!, no quiero seguir escuchándote. Actúas como si te importará pero… solo… déjame solo.**

**- ¡Y ME IMPORTAS IDIOTA! Por eso no quiero que…**

**- Si en verdad te importará no hubieras callado… me robaste la oportunidad de verla por última vez… ¡LÁRGATE!**

Enfureció y me lanzo la almohada que había estado abrazando. Maldije su buena puntería, me dio en el hombro. Apreté los dientes para impedir que el quejido de dolor escapará, lleve mi mano contraria hasta este y lo sobe un poco. Lo miraba verme expectante así que intente sobre ponerme al dolor para que no se diera cuenta.

**- Yo… lo siento, pero…**

_- … pero también fue decisión de tu madre el no decirte. Sabía de tu estado, no quería lastimarte o alterarte y todos decidimos respetar eso… aunque significará que no volvería a verte en esta vida, ella lo tenía muy presente. _

No era algo que pudiera decirle pues era la voluntad de su madre, no era algo que me correspondiera y sería una grosería exponerla de esa manera.

-** No quiero oír tus excusas. Tu decisión fue callar… no hay más que decir. **

**- Si lo que buscas es un culpable, entonces está bien… no me importa tener que serlo, pero escúchame bien idiota, NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLO.** Declaré decidido, mi cara ardía.

Se dio la vuelta dándome ahora la espalda. El silencio duro varios minutos hasta que decidió continuar.

**- … sería más fácil si TERMINAMOS con esto.** Dijo desganado.

_- ¿E-escuche bien…? _

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, Morinaga no podía estar pensando en terminar con nuestra relación. [Cosechas lo que siembras] Sabía a la perfección que esto no era más que karma, había mandado al demonio la confianza de muchos años solo por aceptar callar.

_- Esto fue lo que me gane por esperar tanto tiempo._

**- Yo no voy a terminarlo, luché tanto tiempo y cuando por fin lo conseguí… yo… **Escuchaba con claridad cómo había comenzado a sollozar. **- … tú, tú serás quien termine con esto.**

**- ¿Eh?** No comprendía lo que decía pero sentía como se estrujaba mi corazón.

**- … nunca estuviste de acuerdo, solo hace unos días fue que te convencí, no tardarás en darte por vencido… y te irás. **

Parecía que hablaba con otra persona, no Morinaga, él no era así. Sus palabras eran como veneno, era como si declarara que ya no lucharía más por "esto" que habíamos comenzado, peor aún, que intentara destruirlo. Eso me aterro aún más.

**- ¡Y-yo tampoco voy a terminar con esto!**

**- …** Se quedó en absoluto silencio.

**- S-si lo que buscas es ver quien puede ser más terco déjame decirte, SUERTE CON ELLO, me conoces de tanto tiempo y todavía no sabes lo terco que puedo llegar a ser, que decepcionante.** Trataba de sonar seguro aunque por dentro me sentía hecho pedazos.

**- …**

**- No creas que te has librado de la comida, pues no permitiré que te saltes una comida más… a partir de mañana me asegurare que comas apropiadamente y de ser necesario te meteré la comida a la fuerza.** Exprese molesto por su actitud indiferente**. - Y una cosa más. En cuanto a la universidad, voy a hablar con tus profesores para que te den un plazo de una semana para que te presentes, no puedo hacer más que eso, tus asistencias están en números rojos y estas apunto te perder el año solo por eso. ¡Es una tontería!, así que en una semana tendrás que presentarte quieras o no. Es todo, buenas noches.**

Cerré de un portazo, ahora que nadie veía podía quitar esa mascara que tanto pesaba. Me recargue en su puerta y lentamente me deslice. Un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer. Me quería convencer de que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero no estaba seguro de ello. Veía a Morinaga muy enojado y deprimido, necesitaba que estuviera ahí para él pero me daba cuenta que era algo imposible para mí. Solo analizando el día de hoy me daba cuenta que lo había dejado solo y llegue hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

_- Esto no está funcionando._

Estando solo era obvio que terminaría más deprimido; él no dejaría de pensar en estupideces negativas. Algo tenía que cambiar, tenía que asegurarme que se estaba levantando y no derrumbando aún más.

POV MORINAGA

No tenía deseos de hacer nada. No quería levantarme de la cama, no quería comer o pensar… solo quería dormir y llorar. Estaba cansado. Atreves de mi ventana veía el sol descender y el día irse, realmente no sentía el tiempo transcurrir, el dolor seguía siendo el mismo y no desvanecía por más que durmiera. Despertar se volvía una pesadilla. Mis parpados se sentían pesados y podía asegurar que están hinchados, mi único acompañante era la almohada entre mis brazos. Senpai llegó pasada la media noche. Discutimos, hable demás y lo lastime. Ahora nada me importaba, solo no quería verlo, quería estar solo.

**- Si en verdad te importará no hubieras callado… me robaste la oportunidad de verla por última vez… ¡LÁRGATE!**

Expresaba mi amargo sentir en cada una de las palabras. Sin pensarlo dos veces lance tan fuerte como pude la almohada, con eso tal vez se dignaría en irse. Me quede viendo su figura sorprendido. Su cara mostraba claro dolor que resultaba irracional para mí, solo había sido el golpe de una almohada ¿por qué hacer tanto drama?, entonces me di cuenta.

_- Senpai… él, no lleva sus lentes puestos._

Me extraño esa conducta en él pues sabía de la mala visión que padecía. En algún momento hace varios años me había dado cuenta al jugar con sus anteojos y ponérmelos, aunque fue un comportamiento infantil, fue divertido; había quedado como un secreto que nunca pude confesarle. Le reste importancia al asunto. Seguimos discutiendo y la situación solo empeoro. Para ese punto solo me dispuse a escuchar lo preocupado que decía estar por mí, como me regañaba y de alguna manera sentía un poco más de seguridad. Al escuchar el portazo, en mi cara apareció una pequeña sonrisa que prontamente termino en lágrimas y sollozos, nuevamente me quede dormido esperando que al despertar ese enorme pesar desapareciera.

….

**- naga… Morinaga… ¡Morinaga…! **Escuchaba a alguien llamarme a lo lejos.

**- ¡Morinaga, ya despiértate! **Sentí como jalaron mis sabanas destapándome.

**- ¿Se… senpai? **Lo miraba confundido pues acababa de despertarme.

**- ¡Te digo que te levantes! **Jalo uno de mis brazos obligándome a sentarme.

**- … **

No quería levantarme, hablar o siquiera verlo. Me mantuve callado pues tampoco quería contestarle o pelear. Aparte mi vista y deje de verlo.

**- Preparé el desayuno. Levántate, báñate y cámbiate, no quiero escuchar tus quejidos… primero que nada debes comer. ¡No me iré hasta que vea que has desayunado!**

Lo mire y note su sonrojo, hoy tampoco llevaba sus gafas por lo que hacía resaltar el rojo en sus mejillas y que luciera más adorable. Aunque eso provocaba que mi corazón se acelerara, en esta ocasión ni me inmute, la tristeza podía más conmigo. Prácticamente a empujones fue que me llevo al baño y una vez dentro abrió la llave de la regadera para que tomara un baño.

**- ¿Qué esperas? ¡entra!** Dijo demandante.

**- … no. **Esta vez no iba a obedecerlo como un títere así que me negué y cruce de brazos.

**- ¡Te traje a empujones, acaso pretendes que también TE QUITE LA ROPA!**

**- No sería una mala idea. **Dije alzando mis cejas, retándolo, esperando por cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. No iba a atreverse, no tendría más que rendirse y dejarme solo.

**- Eres un idiota… **Se sonrojo.** - ... pero ni creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, si quieres que te trate como un niño, así será. **

Hablaba con firmeza pero sabía que todo era una farsa para ocultar su vergüenza. Alzo sus manos para desabotonar mi camisa, lo miraba temblar y note como su mano izquierda estaba vendada. Quería preguntar, pero las palabras no salían, sentía que no debía de preocuparme por él si en su momento él no lo hiso por mí. Continúo despojándome de mi camisa, desabrochando y bajando mi pantalón y miraba como mientras más avanzaba el temblor en sus manos era mayor. Al quedar solo en ropa interior lo vi vacilar y detenerse, sujeto el elástico de mis calzoncillos y con la cara colorada desvió su mirada. Probablemente lo estaba torturando demasiado.

**- Yo terminaré con esto.** Sujete una de sus muñecas liberándolo de tan difícil tarea.

**- E-está bien, solo no tardes. **

Aliviado salió del cuarto de baño. El agua que recorría mi piel se llevaba consigo las pocas lágrimas que llegaban a salir, de cierta manera fue relajante y me sentí un poco más fresco y tranquilo. Al salir de la regadera tenía un cambio de ropa esperándome, un poco apático me vestí y salí en dirección al comedor.

**- ¡Buenas noches! Pensé que te habías quedado dormido en la regadera.** Mencionaba sarcástico.

**- … **Me senté en la sala ignorándolo pero se acercó trayendo lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

**- Ahí está tu desayuno.** Me señalo un plato en la mesa de centro mientras él se acercaba con otro plato en manos.

**- ¡YO NO QUIERO NADA DE ESTO, NO QUIERO NADA QUE VENGA DE TI!** En un repentino arranque de ira, tire el plato quedando todo desparramado por el suelo. Incluso yo me impresione por mi reacción. Espere verlo furioso pero eso no sucedió, al ver su cara, se miraba dolido.

_- S-senpai…_ Pensaba ahora con tristeza, al ver cómo había destruido sus buenas intenciones. Traté de disculparme, pero igualmente, mi subconsciente no me lo permitía.

**- No puedo creer que estés desperdiciando la comida. **Hablaba serio manteniendo la calma. **- Es una pena, pero aunque hallas hecho eso vas a desayunar. ¡Ten, comételo!** Puso en mis manos el plato que traía.

Al final me tranquilice, no quise seguir peleando y le hice caso. En cuanto termine con el desayuno, tomo sus cosas y salió aprisa del departamento. Por mi parte prendí el televisor y me recosté en el sofá, esperando poder distraerme un poco.

POV SOUICHI

No pude dormir con tranquilidad y me preguntaba hace cuanto que no concebía un sueño placentero. Me levante tan pronto mi despertador sonó, me bañe, cambie y peine. Fui a la cocina, revise el refrigerador y me daba cuenta que nos quedaríamos pronto sin provisiones, mentalmente hice una nota sobre ello. Saque lo necesario para preparar un omelette y café. Puse el sartén sobre el fuego y prepare el primero. Cuando retire el sartén para servirlo lo tome con mi mano izquierda, tal fue el peso que sentí que lo deje caer. Me enoje por mi torpeza pero más aún por el insistente dolor el mi hombro. Al querer levantar el sartén lo tome de una parte equivocada y me queme.

_- ¡Mierda…!_

¿Acaso el destino conspiraba para que todo me saliera mal? Fui al baño y me puse algo de pomada envolviendo mi mano con unas vendas. Regrese a la cocina y después de lavar y recoger todo, comencé otra vez con mi tarea. Estaba indeciso sobre cómo debería de tratarlo pero mi usual carácter salió a flote y maneje la situación lo mejor que pude. Estaba intranquilo sobre mi mano pero fue un alivio que no preguntara nada, era mejor así. Esa mañana salí solo llevando café y pastillas en el estómago.

Toda la semana había resultado en un completo desastre y bastante agotadora. Mis anteojos no estuvieron listos sino hasta mitad de semana por lo que tuve que depender por completo de mis asistentes y de alguna manera me las arregle para regresar al departamento antes de que oscureciera. Me tomaba periodos de descanso para hablar por teléfono con Morinaga y saber cómo se encontraba, pero en ningún momento me contesto, aun cuando le hacía saber que llamaría, él no se tomaba la molestia en contestar. Durante el almuerzo regresaba al departamento solo para preparar algo de comida y asegurarme de que se estuviera alimentando correctamente, aunque por mi parte terminaba comprando cualquier cosa en la tienda de conveniencia de regreso al laboratorio y el cansancio era tal que me hacía perder el apetito. Hable con todos sus profesores y los convencí para que le dieran el plazo para regresar el lunes; algunos se encontraban renuentes pues estaba al límite de faltas y después de esto debía asistir a todas sus clases si quería aprobar el curso. En cuanto a Morinaga su estado no mejoro mucho. Siempre lo veía con sus ojos rojos, lleno de ojeras, cara entristecida y de alguna manera parecía estar perdiendo peso. Había días en los que me ignoraba por completo y no me dirigía la palabra. Me inquietaba lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza pues no sabía lidiar con lo que desconozco. Algunas ocasiones llegué a encontrarme con Isogai en la estación de tren. Era una persona irritante pero, que me escuchara mientras me desahogaba, era un alivio, además era bueno escuchar un consejo sobre cómo tratar con Morinaga, en su momento eso me ayudo a disipar la tensión.

El fin de semana llego y entendí que resultaba imposible para mí estar en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo. Como me había ausentado varias horas entre semana, tendría que ir el sábado a la universidad. Me resigne y como último recurso llame a Yuuhiro; no confiaba plenamente en él pero a Morinaga podía hacerle bien tratar con Yuuhiro, el idiota de Isogai dijo que sería bueno que hablará con sus amigos y no parecía tan mala idea. Le solicite que fuera al departamento y estuviera un rato con Morinaga mientras yo regresaba, tal vez un "amigo" podía subir su ánimo.

Estaba solo en el laboratorio, los asistentes habían cumplido con sus horas así que no vendrían en todo el día. Últimamente no había tenido tiempo de otra cosa que no fuera Morinaga, la verdad era que él mostraba la peor de las actitudes y era mucho más difícil tratar con él ahora. Anotaba algunas cosas en la bitácora cuando mi mirada se desvió y note algo extraño en mi brazo debajo de mi manga.

_- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?_

Baje un poco mi manga y me di cuenta que tenía un moretón, pero no solo eso, baje aún más la manga y podía observar algunos otros moretones, al menos tres más. Me asuste y con cuidado revise mi otro brazo, en él tenía dos moretones más.

_- ¿Q-qué me está sucediendo?_

Intente no entrar en pánico pero el panorama no me lo permitía. Si resultaba ser lo tenía en mente podía resultar en algo bastante grave. Fue una llamada de atención para que cuidara mi salud, tal vez estaba siendo muy descuidado y me estaba exigiendo demasiado. El día de hoy no saldría tan tarde así que al salir iría directo al doctor. Cubrí mis brazos con mis mangas y me apresuré para terminar todo más temprano. Cerca de mi hora de salida el profesor Fukushima llego al laboratorio; buscaba los datos de un experimento en el que yo estaba a cargo.

**- Tatsumi-san, perdona que te moleste pero podrías proporcionarme los datos del experimento que te encargue. También necesito revisar los resultados has obtenido hasta ahora. **

**- En un momento profesor.**

Busque en mi mochila hasta que encontré mi cuaderno de apuntes sobre el experimento. Lo hojee buscando la última página con los avances más recientes que habíamos tenido.

**- Aquí esta.**

Leía las últimas anotaciones cuando comencé a ver las letras borrosas, me extrañe pues llevaba los anteojos. Los levante y frote un poco mis ojos. Devolví mi vista al cuaderno y parpadeé un par de veces hasta que note una mancha extraña.

**- ¿Eh?**

**- ¿¡Tatsumi-san, estas bien!? **Veía como se acercaba el profesor Fukushima preocupado.

_- "¿Qué si estoy bien?" ¿A que se refiere con eso…?_

Mi mirada se perdía en el cuaderno y aquella mancha roja hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que podía ser.

_- ¿¡SANGRE!?_

De repente solté el cuaderno y lleve una de mis manos a mi nariz. Estaba sangrando. Solo en contadas ocasiones sufrí de esto en mi niñez por lo que rápidamente entre en pánico. Retrocedí por la impresión hasta chocar contra el mueble que estaba detrás.

**- E-esto no puede ser…**

**- Tatsumi-san… Tatsumi-san ¿estás bien… me escuchas?**

**- Yo… ¿eh? **

Apenas si volteaba a ver al profesor, mi vista se nublo por completo y no supe más.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo desperté en un cuarto desconocido. Tenía una intravenosa y lo que parecía ser un suero. También note que habían cambiado las vendas de mi mano izquierda.

**- ¿E-en dónde estoy? **Me preguntaba mientras me recargaba sobre mis codos intentando sentarme.

**- Me da gusto que despierte Tatsumi-san, está en la enfermería**. Una chica enérgica y sonriente salió de entre las cortinas.

-** ¿Enfermería?**

**- Si, el profesor Fukushima llamo a un par de estudiantes para que lo trajeran, estaba muy preocupado así que cuando se valla por favor hágale saber que está bien. **

**- Por supuesto.**

Buscaba con la mirada alguna ventana para ver si podía ver el atardecer pero no lograba dar con una, sentía la urgencia de saber qué hora era.

**- Disculpa, podrías decirme la hora.**

**- Si, son… las 8 de la noche.**

**- ¡Las 8 dices!** Di un brinco sentándome en la camilla y con intenciones de irme inmediatamente.

**- Espere por favor. **Me detuvo. **- Lo mejor sería que permaneciera unos minutos recostado, recuerde que se desmayó, así que por favor no le reste importancia a su salud. **

No tuve otra opción que obedecerla, por más preocupado que estuviera era mejor quedarme un poco más.

**- Tome esto por favor. **Me entrego un frasco con unas pastillas.

**- ¿Qué son?**

**- Son vitaminas. **

Me extrañe mientras observaba el frasco entre mis manos.

**- ¿Para que necesitaría algo como esto? **

**- Solo son vitaminas, no le haría mal tomar algo como eso. Me preocupa el desmayo que sufrió, lo veo bastante pálido y mientras cambiaba su vendaje también note… los moretones. **

**- … **Me puse un poco nervioso pues no quería mencionárselo a nadie.

**- Además, no quiero que lo tome a mal pero… mientras dormía note que se le dificultaba un poco el respirar.**

**- ¿P-problemas para respirar dice? Eso no puede ser…**

Era obvio que mientras dormía yo no podía saber lo que pasaba, pero tampoco había motivos para que me mintiera por lo que debía de ser verdad. Todo esto comenzaba a preocuparme.

**- Sí. He visto este patrón en varias ocasiones pero tampoco quisiera alarmarlo, lo mejor sería que visitará al médico de su confianza lo antes posible y se alimentara correctamente, pues me imagino que se ha estado saltando varias comidas.**

**- Claro, entiendo.**

Esto no era normal, sentirme tan exhausto no era normal. Con frecuencia ignoro este tipo de cosas, pero después de perder la conciencia y que se hiso tan evidente comenzaba a angustiarme. Luego de platicar un rato con la enfermera me retire, aunque ella insistía en que debía quedarme un poco más. Fui al laboratorio, recogí mis cosas y antes de irme pase por la oficina del profesor Fukushima para agradecerle y disculparme por las molestias. Salí y fui a la estación lo más rápido que pude, era algo tarde así que tenía que apresurarme en regresar al departamento. Me acercaba al edificio y mirando las luces por la ventana un suspiro salió de mis labios.

_- Morinaga…_

Subiendo las escaleras y sintiéndome tan cansado recordé los tragos amargos que pase cuando sucedió el accidente.

_- Si lo superamos una vez… una segunda no debería de ser problema. _Pensaba tratando de alentarme; ese idiota continuaría con su vida aunque fuera a empujones.

Aunque no me gustaba verlo tan deprimido era un alivio que "estuviera bien". No me tenía que preocupar por problemas de memoria o que estuviera lastimado, así que esto debería de ser más sencillo que antes.

_- ¿Por qué ahora me siento incluso más cansado?_

Introduje la llave y la gire, abría la puerta y me adentre al departamento. Tan pronto me quite los zapatos Yuuhiro se acercó a recibirme, se miraba algo alterado.

**- B-buenas noches Tatsumi-san.** Hiso una pequeña reverencia.

**- Si, buenas noches. Lamento el retraso, algo surgió y no pude regresar antes. **

**- Estaba preocupado y no sabía qué hacer. Iba a llamarlo pero no sabía si implicaría una molestia.**

**- ¿Sucedió algo? **

Era cierto que el chico era extraño pero actuaba más raro de lo normal. Lo miraba intranquilo, no dejaba de ver a sus espaldas, justo al cuarto de Morinaga.

**- ¿En dónde está Morinaga?**

Toda la semana que trascurrió había actuado indiferente conmigo, ya no me recibía saltándome a la cara como antes pero solía verlo echado en el sofá, como si inconscientemente estuviera esperándome.

**- Él… lleva buen rato encerrado en su cuarto.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

No había estado muy animado pero había logrado que no estuviera encerrado tanto tiempo en su habitación. Pensé que tener un "amigo" cerca, como dijo Isogai, haría que dejará de pensar y regresará un poco a ser más como él, pero pareciera haber tenido el efecto contrario.

**- Él estaba viendo la televisión, no hablaba mucho pero de vez en cuando hacía pequeños comentarios e intentaba mantener una conversación conmigo, hasta que…**

**- ¡Habla de una buena vez imbécil! **Siempre lograba ponerme de nervios.

**- O… onii-san llamo por teléfono.**

**- ¿Onii-san? ¿Te refieres a Kunihiro? **Me sorprendí pues no me imaginaba que se fuera a poner en contacto antes de que yo lo hiciera. Aún no le había comunicado que ahora Morinaga estaba al tanto de todo.

**- Sí.** **Morinaga-niisan se alteró muchísimo y cuando menos pensé él se encerró en su habitación. **

POV YUUHIRO

Estaba por sentarme junto a Morinaga-niisan cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Él apenas lo observo y lo ignoro, no parecía tener interés alguno por quien llamará. Me acerque y tome el teléfono.

**- ¿Bueno?**

**- Buenas tardes, habla Kunihiro Morinaga.**

_- ¿¡ONIISAN!? Es la primera vez que escucho su voz._

Aunque había escuchado hablar de él y verlo en contadas ocasiones nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar su voz; sonaba bastante madura y seria. Mientras hablaba con él me sentía sonrojar un poco por la impresión.

**- Ehhh… si, ¿busca a Morina… digo a Tetsuhiro?**

**- Si, ¿quién habla?**

**- U-un amigo.**

_- ¡Estoy muy nervioso!_

**- En ese caso… ¿podría comunicarme con él?** Hablaba bastante formal pero sentía amabilidad en sus palabras.

**- S-sí, un momento.**

Observaba a Morinaga-niisan con la mirada perdida. Tenía la televisión encendida frente a él, pero no parecía estar prestando verdadera atención a eso, su cabeza estaba ocupada por pensamientos más dolorosos; parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a empezar a llorar. Mire nuevamente el teléfono y dude en pasarle la llamada a nii-san.

_- Yo no puedo hacer nada por él… pero tal vez, solo tal vez, un hermano más directo de sangre pueda salvarlo de tanta tristeza. _

**- Morinaga-niisan, alguien te busca en el teléfono.** Mencione con la ilusión de que decidiera tomar la llamada.

Me miraba con un rostro inexpresivo, la luz de sus ojos se había perdido. No parecía tener intenciones de contestar pero unos momentos después se acercó y alzó su mano esperando que le pasara el teléfono.

**- ¿Quién habla? **Dijo con voz algo ronca.

Al permanecer cerca pude escuchar parte de su conversación.

**- ¡Tetsuhiro! Me alegra escucharte… hace tiempo que… **

**- ¿Nii-san… así que eres tú?** Lo interrumpió. Pude ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban y su ceño se fruncía expresando una gran furia.

**- Si, quería…**

**- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA! **Alzo la voz.

**- ¿Qué pasa Tetsuhiro?** Sonaba preocupado.

**- ¿Qué que me pasa?** Se burlaba mientras se reía. **¿Qué gracioso que lo preguntes?... ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡No puedo creer que me hayan engañado de esa manera!**

Luego de eso solo pude escuchar como Morinaga-niisan gritaba mientras se enfurecía más y más.

**- ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA MENCIONASTE NADA SOBRE LA ENFERMEDAD DE MAMÁ?... no eres más que un egoísta. Siempre tuviste toda la atención de nuestros padres, ¿acaso eso no te fue suficiente? Por muchos años solo viví a tus sombras, eras tú quien se llevaba los méritos y glorias mientras yo me quedaba con la mierda. Incluso te quedaste con Masaki-san, su amor siempre te perteneció y aunque eso dejo de doler hace muchos años… ¿por qué? ¿por qué te empeñas en quitarme todo lo que es mío?**

Hiso una pequeña pausa. Estaba llorando y bastante dolido, pensé que simplemente colgaría pero él continuó.

**- No solo fue mamá… no solo me robaste la oportunidad de despedirme de ella, sino que arrastraste a Senpai a todo esto… ¿por qué involucrarlo a él también?... ¿disfrutaron el burlarse de mí a mis espaldas? Seguro que sí. No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme o a aparecerte en frente de mí… yo, yo ya no tengo hermano.**

Fuertemente colgó el teléfono y cayó deshecho en el sofá. Él tapada sus ojos pero su llanto era incontrolable. Contrario a lo que pensé esa llamada solo termino de hacerlo pedazos.

_- ¿¡Q-qué he hecho!?_

Me acercaba a él para intentar calmarlo cuando él se volteó y me lanzo una fuerte mirada.

**- ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN LO SABÍAS? Acaso tú también has estado mintiéndome… **

¿Cómo podía contestar a eso? Sólo podía decir más mentiras. Tal vez yo le había estado mintiendo más que cualquier otro. Me dolía la manera en la que me miraba.

_- ¿Si descubrieras la verdad, me dejarías permanecer acerca de ti?_

Era obvio que no recibiría una respuesta afirmativa. ¿A quién le gustan las mentiras? Solo te envenenan por dentro, te pudres hasta que ya no queda nada. Mi situación no era algo que yo había decidido, era una cruz con la que cargaba desde antes de nacer.

_- ¿Ese es pretexto para seguir mintiendo?_

Temía por su reacción. Si fuera a confesar, este sería el peor momento de todos.

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, como si estuviera analizando mi expresión. Me vio dudar y no espero por mi respuesta. De repente se levantó, me empujó provocando que cayera y solo pude ver que se dirigía a toda prisa a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y acudí de inmediato tocando su puerta.

**- Morinaga-niisan, Morinaga-niisan, por favor… abre la puerta.** Tocaba y trataba de forzar la puerta, pero estaba con seguro.

**- ¡Déjame solo… no quiero seguir escuchando más mentiras! Todos son unos traidores. **

Seguí insistiendo varios minutos más pero simplemente fue inútil.

POV SOUICHI

**- Entiendo.**

Comparado a como reacciono cuando se enteró de la noticia al menos ya no estaba ocultando su sentir. No sabía si estar o no aliviado. ¿Cuánto daño habíamos hecho ocultando la verdad? ¿En verdad esto era lo correcto? No tenía la respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas pero no era yo quien debía de contestarlas. Tal vez no había manera correcta o incorrecta de hacer las cosas, esto iba mucho más allá que eso.

**- Y-yo lo siento mucho, si yo no hubiera contestado el teléfono nada de esto hubiera pasado.** Decía cabizbajo.

**- No tienes porque discúlpate… nadie…**

_- … nadie tiene la culpa. Eso lo que quería decir, pero… ¿no había sido mi culpa por esperar demasiado?_

**- Tatsumi-san, ¿se siente bien?** Me pregunto un poco preocupado.

**- ¿P-por qué lo dices? **

**- Lo miro un poco pálido y parece bastante cansado. **

**- Solo me hace falta dormir un poco, solo eso.**

Me preocupaba que los demás lo notarán, si los demás lo hacían eso quería decir que Morinaga no tardaría en notarlo también. Tenía que verme muy mal para que incluso este tipo lo notara. Al ver que yo estaba al tanto de todo él decidió retirarse, dijo que terminaría estropeando todo si se quedaba, a pesar de eso, se ofreció a seguir cuidando de Morinaga. Iba a rechazarlo pero me dijo que lo pensará, tal vez era orgullo, tal vez eran celos los que no querían que él estuviera tanto tiempo con Morinaga.

Una vez que se fue, me dispuse a buscar en todos los cajones del departamento hasta encontrar la copia de la llave del cuarto de Morinaga, iba a ser inútil que toque la puerta si el imbécil no le abrió a su "amigo". Estando frente a su puerta, pase un poco de saliva, introduje la llave y lentamente fui abriendo su puerta. La luz estaba apagada, solo la lámpara de la mesita de noche iluminaba la habitación. Morinaga estaba en posición contraria a la puerta, encorvado, abrazando su almohada. Veía como temblaba un poco y claramente escuchaba como ahogaba su llanto.

**- Morinaga… t-tenemos que hablar.**

**- Yo no… no quiero… hablar.** Se ahogaba en su propio llanto y se le dificultaba hablar.

Me desanimaba tanto verlo en ese estado, nunca lo había visto tan triste y deprimido antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría de esta manera? Esperaba ser un apoyo para él pero era muy difícil si me veía como su enemigo.

**- Pero tienes que…**

**- No Senpai.** Se levantó de su cama y rápidamente se aproximó a mí, por un momento pensé que volvería a lanzarme otro golpe. **- ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme solo?... tú, nii-san, Masaki-san, todos ustedes son iguales, todos mienten. Yo… ya no puedo seguir con esto… es demasiado, es demasiado doloroso.** Bajo un poco su cabeza y alcanzaba a distinguir las gotas de agua que caían.

Me volteo ver y en sus ojos veía una profunda tristeza.

**- ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE…!**

Su grito retumbo en mis oídos. Por un momento no supe cómo responder pero él estaba equivocado, en mi garganta se formó un nudo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

**- Claro que lo sé… sé lo que es perder a una madre. **Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse, era imposible que siguiera resistiendo a todo eso. **- ¡P-por qué lo sé no quiero que te derrumbes de esa manera idiota!... no quiero que pienses que estas solo porque no es así. **

Al estar tan cerca de mí tuve la oportunidad de sostener una de sus manos y atraerla a mí, poniéndola sobre mi pecho, en mi corazón. Me sonroje. Fue una acción involuntaria y bastante vergonzosa pero no me arrepentía de ello.

**- Me tienes a mí… y yo no voy a dejarte. No voy a dejarte, ¿¡me oíste!?**

Mi mano comenzaba a temblar y sentía que no podía alzar más mi voz. El nudo que se había formado no me lo permitía, si seguía así, se volvería imposible retener todas aquellas lágrimas que estaban por salir. Nos mirábamos mutuamente y el silencio permanecía. En sus ojos todavía llovía pero él no decía nada. Giro su rostro y yo seguí su mirada. Nos vi a ambos en el espejo y note como llevaba una de sus manos a su torso, no comprendía lo que hacía, solo miraba en el espejo que estrujaba fuertemente su camisa. Volteo a verme una vez más.

**- … S-senpai… Senpai ayúdame… por favor, ¡ayúdame!**

Se tapó la cara con el antebrazo para que evitara ver como lloraba pero claramente escuchaba su lamento. Una gota rodo por ms mejillas, casi imperceptible, me esforzaba por permanecer tranquilo pero era inevitable. Me acerque a él y de a poco levanté su cara para limpiar esa agua salada, llena de pena y tristeza. Él tomo mi mano y atrapándola entre las suyas, la beso en agradecimiento. Fue un beso bastante tierno y delicado; podía sentir su respiración fluir entre mis dedos. Observo cuidadosamente mi mano y note que se percató de algo. Bajando la manga de mi brazo, comenzó a pasar sus manos delicadamente por mi piel, rozando aquellos moretones.

**- Senpai… esto es…**

No deseaba que preguntara, no quería ver esa cara de angustia otra vez, suficiente tenía con lo ya sucedido. Pose mis dedos sobre sus labios para que callara.

**- .. Está bien… no es nada. **

Me miraba preocupado pues sabía que sólo estaba evadiendo la pregunta aún no formulada. Mire sus labios y no sabía si mi atrevimiento iba a ser bien recibido pero me acerque un poco más y trayéndolo a mí lo bese. Él no me alejo y poco a poco fue tomando parte del beso. Comencé besando suavemente sus labios, rozándolos gentilmente, como esos castos besos que solía darle cuando tomaba valor. Continué con iniciativa usando un poco mi lengua, explorando su boca como si me fuera desconocida, buscando un sentimiento que conocía muy bien. Mientras nos separábamos para tomar aire y volvía a unir mis labios con los suyos, hacía del beso cada vez más apasionado. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y el beso solo comenzaba a tener más fuerza, sentía como él regresaba a ser él mismo de antes, como si todo se hubiera tratado de una mentira más.

**- M-mori… naga… **

**- Senpai… mmnnn Sen…pai… **

No me hubiera importado morir de asfixia si con eso el beso no hubiera terminado, pero todo llega a su fin, nos separamos para recuperar el aire perdido. Mientras lo veía, trataba de pensar si estaba bien continuar pero pocos fueron los segundos que eso duro, era imposible saberlo, esto no era como la vez anterior, no era para callar una mentira. Lo sujete de la camisa y lo lleve a la cama. Ya le había expresado mi sentir, él no lo había escuchado pero era cierto, el muy imbécil había conseguido lo que quería y no iba a permitir que se retractara.

**- M-morinaga… y-yo… yo te…**

No podía pronunciar esas malditas palabras. Ya lo había dicho una vez, ¿por qué volvía a ser tan difícil? Si no podía pronunciarlas iba a demostrárselo, como muchas veces lo hice sin darme cuenta, quizá eso lo había mantenido tanto tiempo junto a mí y por esa misma razón mi subconsciente hacía que me mantuviera junto a él, pero mi orgullo y miedo no me había permitido ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Él se quedó expectante por unas palabras que nunca llegaron en tanto que yo volvía a iniciar un nuevo beso.

POV MORINAGA

Cuando escuche a Senpai abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, me aterré. Después de hablar con nii-san y de ocultarme de Yuu-chan no sabía cómo sentirme; quizá traicionado era la palabra. Por qué todas las personas en las que confío terminan traicionándome. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente desaparecer? Por más que llorara no podía sacar toda las tristeza que yacía en mi corazón, no era suficiente. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que me cansaría de llorar pero ese momento aún no llegaba.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar condenado a esta maldición?... ¿cuándo voy a despertar de esta pesadilla?**

Si seguía durmiendo, eventualmente tenía que llegar el momento en que no despertará, pero eso tampoco sucedió.

Escuchaba a Senpai decir que debíamos hablar y un mal recuerdo apareció en mi mente. ¿Qué tan humillado debía verme para estar satisfecho? Decir que nii-san fue el único culpable sería como decir que Senpai lo fue. Para ese juego sucio tuvieron que haber dos personas y Senpai acepto mantenerse callado a pesar de saber lo mucho que podía afectarme.

**- ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE…!** Lo enfrente, no pensaba quedarme callado.

Su respuesta me dejo desconcertado. Tenía razón, de alguna manera él podía entenderme. Sentí como la tristeza me invadió, Senpai no solía mencionar mucho a su mamá, sabía que le resultaba muy doloroso hacerlo y ahora comprendía perfectamente porque. Al tomar mi mano y ponerla en su pecho fui capaz de sentir el desenfreno con el que latía su corazón.

**- Me tienes a mí… y yo no voy a dejarte. No voy a dejarte, ¿¡me oíste!?**

_- ¿Podía confiar en sus palabras?_

Eso no iba a ser fácil. Lo observe detenidamente y me impresiono lo que encontré en sus ojos. "Miedo" era lo que veía, ya no evadía mi mirada pero sentía el temor con el que hablaba. ¿En verdad estaba preocupado por mí?

Voltee al espejo que se encontraba a un lado, recordando sus últimas palabras una memoria se presentó ante mis ojos y dirigí mi mirada a mi torso. [El accidente]. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto a Senpai preocuparse por mí? Incluso cuando yo no lo recordaba, por más difícil que fuera, él nunca me abandono. La cicatriz que había quedado era un duro recuerdo de mis estúpidos impulsos pero también de los sacrificios y malos momentos que le hacía hecho pasar a Senpai. Él nunca protesto, hacía lo que podía y siempre se esforzaba por más. ¿Desde cuándo yo había dejado de ser así? Durante todo este tiempo solo lo estuve presionando, exigiéndole más. Había roto la promesa que me hice, ¿por qué no estaba atesorando a Senpai?

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo…?_

**- … S-senpai… Senpai ayúdame… por favor, ¡ayúdame!**

Sentía rencor en mi corazón, no sabía con quién debería de estar enojado. ¿Quién era él que se estaba convirtiendo en un mounstro? Iba a ser difícil perdonarlo pero no imposible.

_- Si él dice que permanecerá junto a mí… tal vez no todo este perdido. _

Al besar su mano vi las marcas y me aterre.

_- ¿F-fui yo quien hiso esto? ¿Soy quién lo ha lastimado?_

Si había sido capaz de golpearlo tenía que haber sido yo quien al no medir su fuerza termino lastimándolo. Lo negó y solo me hiso sentir más culpable. Era claro que Senpai había cambiado, no solo para mal como había pensado, hacía tiempo que se preocupaba mucho más por mí y eso me hacía muy feliz.

En la cama, donde los besos se volvían cada vez más intensos Senpai continuaba con la iniciativa con la que había comenzado, era el quien tenía control en mi boca. Deslizaba sus manos debajo de mi camisa, pasando sus manos y acariciando mi cuerpo. Cuando lo creyó conveniente la retiro y después de un poco de desidia poso sus labios en mi cuello. Siempre comenzaba sus besos con unos tiernos pero mientras avanzaba tomaba confianza para atreverse y llegar más lejos. Se acercó a mi oído y mordió ligeramente mi lóbulo para descender y continuar con los besos y algunos mordiscos en mi cuello, la sensación de su respiración tan cerca aunado a los besos, era muy placentera.

**- Sen… mmnngg… sen-pai…**

Sus besos bajaron por mi pecho y un poco más allá de mi ombligo. Se detuvo un momento e intente ver como pensaba continuar cuando me sorprendió estimulando mi parte inferior. Con nuestros pantalones aun puestos, él comenzó a rosar nuestros miembros con movimientos muy exactos. Nunca había visto que quisiera disfrutar tanto el momento como ahora. Le gustaba hacernos sufrir al esperar tanto para continuar así que cambiando de lugares lo gire para quedar encima.

**- Senpai… estas siendo… muy cruel…** Decía con la respiración entre cortada.

Miraba un ligero sonrojo y como se le comenzaba a dificultar la respiración. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa y a devorar dulcemente sus pezones. Sus gemidos inundaron pronto la habitación y un par de dedos sostenían algunos de mis mechones. Buscaba todos esos puntos en donde él disfrutaba, paseándome por su cuello, besándolo y descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su pantalón. Solo su brazo derecho era el que rodeaba mi cuello, lo sentí como una actitud inusual y mis ojos rebuscaban su otra mano. Esta yacía a un lado sujetando con poca fuerza las sabanas pero este gesto no se debía al placer, o eso me dio a entender, pues parecía no querer hacer mucho movimiento con su brazo. Miraba la venda en su mano y me intrigaba no haber preguntado. Me acerque a ella y la bese, eso lo dejo algo sorprendido. Recorrí todo el camino por su brazo dando pequeños besos hasta llegar una vez más a su boca y proclamarla como mía.

**- M-morinaga… p-por favor… con…continua…** Susurró en mi oído. Su voz sonaba mucho más seductora de lo normal.

En un par de movimientos nuestros pantalones junto con la ropa interior termino en alguna parte de la habitación. Tanto Senpai como yo queríamos estar unidos, así que no lo hice esperar por más tiempo y comencé a prepararlo. Introduje el primer, segundo y tercer dedo mientras él no paraba de repetir mi nombre incontable veces. Adoraba escucharlo decir mi nombre, le mío y el de nadie más, ambos nos pertenecíamos y no escatimábamos en probarlo.

**- Senpai… senpai… quiero que sigas… repitiendo mi nombre… solo quiero escucharlo de tus labios…**

**- Mori… naga… morinaga…**

Perdí mi autocontrol. Al escucharlo de esa manera no pude soportarlo más y sacando mis dedos introduje mi miembro en su entrada de una estocada.

**- Mori…!ahhhh! **

Sus dedos se incrustaban en mi espalda de una manera dolorosa pero era un pequeño pago por el placer que ambos sentíamos. Comenzando con un lento vaivén los gemidos aumentaban conforme la velocidad lo hacía. Senpai se rindió a sus sentidos cerrando por completo sus ojos.

**- Voy… voy a hacer que… te sientas mejor…**

Gire un poco su cuerpo para que quedara de lado y alce una de sus piernas. En ningún momento se quejó o se negó, estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. En esta posición se me facilitaba llegan un poco más profundo y sentir el gran éxtasis de estar junto a Senpai. Me acerque a él para besarlo y sus gemidos quedaban ahogados en nuestros besos. Todo estaba resultado excitante hasta que al separarnos del beso vi como Senpai lloraba.

_- ¿Q-qué sucede?_

Mordía fuertemente su labio inferior de tal manera que parecía que volvería a abrir su herida. También sentí como comenzó a enterrar con mayor fuerza sus dedos. Su cara mostraba dolor. Me alarme pero al mismo tiempo sentí como ambos estábamos por terminar, di un par de estocadas más, que resultaron ser más profundas y ambos terminamos por corrernos. Traté de recuperar mi aliento un poco antes de preguntar pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, note que Senpai estaba profundamente dormido. Un último par de lágrimas descendieron.

_- ¿Por… por qué?_

¿Es que había sido más duro de lo normal? No creía esa una opción pero tampoco la descarte. Acomode a Senpai en la cama para que pudiera dormir más cómodo y mientras observaba como su respiración se normalizaba acariciaba su pelo. Esperaba que la mañana llegara y que él me pudiera explicar.

Tenía esperanza que al despertar este sentimiento que estrujaba mi corazón desapareciera. Pegue nuestros cuerpos y me sujete de él en un eterno abrazo. No quería seguir llorando.

_- ¿Puedo volver a confiar en ti?... ¿aunque sea un poco... puedo hacerlo?_

Continuara.


	16. LÁGRIMAS DERRAMADAS

Siento la espera pero ya les traigo otra de mis locuras. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y por quienes preguntan por el fic, me motivan. Ojala que les guste el capítulo. Esperen prontas noticias de mí.

**CAPÍTULO 16: LÁGRIMAS DERRAMADAS**

POV SOUICHI

Habían pasado varios días. Luego de aquella noche lo notaba más animado, me atrevería a decir que feliz. Regresó a la universidad y me ayudaba con los experimentos como antes. Su mirada ya no reflejaba tristeza y pareciera que todo lo pasado había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Un par de veces después lo había encontrado llorando, es imposible que aquellos sentimientos de tristeza se borraran en un instante pero me aliviaba que cuando esos momentos de tristeza lo atacaban él se acercaba a mí, a veces para tomar mi mano y otras solo en busca de un hombro donde apoyarse.

**- Morinaga, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?**

**- Claro. En un momento Senpai. **

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio, se estaba haciendo tarde pero había que reponer muchas horas que llevábamos atrasadas en la investigación. Al menos habían sido tres los experimentos que había estado descuidando en los días pasados.

_- Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto…_

Por más que intentaba recordar lo que había estado haciendo en días anteriores, mis memorias simplemente no regresaban. Ni si quiera podía recordar la mañana después de aquella noche.

_- ¿Qué me está pasando…? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de eso?_

Mientras reflexionaba y trataba de recordar tenía la mirada perdida sobre una de las muestras.

**- Senpai ¿sucede algo?** Volteaba a verme un poco preocupado.

**- N-no, no sucede nada. Solo me distraje un poco ¡Mejor preocúpate por terminar con las anotaciones!**

Morinaga regresó a trabajar y yo desde el otro lado del laboratorio lo observaba. Su ánimo realmente mejoró en estos días, era impresionante el cambio tan drástico que había tenido.

_- ¿Por qué me siento inseguro?_

Por más que lo miraba no lo podía creer, temía que en cualquier momento fuera a recaer. La transformación que había tenido había sido demasiado "maravillosa". Intente no pensar más en eso, estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, así que regrese a mis deberes. Después de un rato, mientras anotaba en la bitácora, mi mirada se desvió un poco. Observaba mi brazo y como mi bata lo cubría apenas terminaba mi mano. Habían pasado días desde que no me preocupaba por el desmayo que sufrí, deje de tomarle importancia pues no recuerdo haberme sentido mal de nuevo. Mis ojos buscaron a Morinaga para confirmar que estuviera ocupado. Él me daba la espalda y aproveche el momento para revisar mi brazo. Baje un poco mi manga con el temor de encontrar de nuevo esos moretones.

**- ¿Eh?... no están. Acaso solo fue mi imaginación. **Murmuré.

- **¿Dijiste algo Senpai?** Voltea a verme mientras sostenía un par de tubos de ensayo.

- **¿Eh? Yo… n-no dije nada.**

Todo a mí alrededor tenía un aura bastante extraña. Por alguna razón no podía estar tranquilo.

**- Morinaga… ¿en dónde están los asistentes?**

Incluso esos imbéciles, no encontraba una razón por la que no estuvieran en el laboratorio. Aunque normalmente era indiferente a este tipo de cosas comenzó a preocuparme esta sospechosa situación.

**- No lo recuerdas Senpai… hace dos días que avisaron que tendrían que ausentarse porque toda su clase iba a ir a un importante congreso y ellos tampoco podían faltar. **

**- ¿Hace dos días…?**

No lo recordaba. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

La hora de irnos llego. Limpiamos los utensilios, regresamos todo a su lugar, tomamos nuestros abrigos, mochilas y partimos. Durante el camino a casa no nos dirigimos la palabra, no porque alguno de los dos estuviera molesto, simplemente la conversación no se dio. Entramos al departamento y dejamos nuestras cosas en donde pudimos. Morinaga se dirigió a la cocina.

**- Senpai, voy a preparar la cena. ¿Quieres algo en especial?**

**- No, pero ¿quieres que te ayude?** Me dirigía a la cocina subiendo mis mangas.

**- No, está bien. Gracias.** Por alguna razón sonaba algo cortante.

**- Ya veo.** Me fui un poco decepcionado a la sala.

Estando ahí no encontré hacer otra cosa que prender el televisor, por más que cambiaba de canal no encontraba algo interesante. La espera era muy aburrida, antes no me había parecido de esa manera, siempre solía esperar a que preparara la cena y yo descansaba un poco viendo la televisión o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Lo veía de reojo como trabajaba feliz y arduamente en la cocina, cada que lo veía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

_- ¿Qué es tan divertido?_ Me preguntaba mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

Quería dejar de sentirme un completo inútil así que sin previa autorización, me dirigí a la cocina, lave mis manos y saque todo lo necesario para preparar el arroz. Veía como Morinaga me miraba de reojo bastante curioso.

**- S-senpai ¿qué haces?** Preguntaba algo nervioso.

**- Voy a preparar el arroz que no ves idiota.**

**- Si pero ¿no sería mejor que esperes mientras descansas?... lo que quiero decir es que a… a S-senpai no se le da muy bien estas cosas así que…** Lo interrumpí.

**- ¡A que te refieres imbécil…! fuiste tú… **

_- … quién me enseño. _Solo lo pensé pero no me atreví a decirlo.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Sentí su actitud muy extraña desde que estuvimos en el laboratorio, conociendo su malditamente buena memoria parecía imposible que fuera a olvidar algo como eso. Seguramente estaba jugando conmigo.

**- ¿Yo… qué Senpai?**

**- Nada, solo… ¡cállate y déjame hacer mi parte! **Lo regañe y me di la vuelta para ya no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Nos sentamos a cenar y platicar trivialidades. La comida estaba deliciosa, por alguna razón esta sabía diferente cuando Morinaga la preparaba, no importaba que siguiera sus mismos pasos lo que él cocinaba terminaba sabiendo mejor. Mientras escuchaba su plática él no paraba de sonreír, parecía muy feliz.

Los días siguieron pasando y Morinaga parecía estar totalmente recuperado. Últimamente me había preocupado que se estuviera sobre exigiendo o algo por el estilo pero parecía que solo estaba pensando demasiado. Había regresado a ser el mismo Morinaga que buscaba siempre estar detrás de mí, no sabía si sentirme aliviado o estar alerta. En esos días él me perseguía buscando mis labios y algo más, aunque por el trabajo no le permití llegar más lejos por la noche dormíamos juntos, claro que con condiciones de por medio.

**- ¡Ah! ¿¡Ya es tan tarde!? **Dije mientras miraba el reloj.

**- El día se fue volando ¿verdad Senpai?**

**- Si y todavía queda algo de trabajo pendiente… ¿por qué no te adelantas y regresas al departamento?**

**- ¿Eh? Pero… **Estaba algo confundido pues siempre regresábamos juntos.

**- No queda mucho por hacer pero todavía tengo que entregarle unos reportes al profesor Fukushima. **

**- Yo puedo esperar. **

**- No, es mejor que regreses. Mañana tienes que ir temprano al trabajo ¿no es así?**

Asintió con la cabeza y después de tomar sus cosas salió del laboratorio, fue extraño que no se despidiera con una de sus típicas frases que me hacen sonrojar. La verdad era que no quería que se esforzara demasiado, no hacía mucho tiempo que había regresado a la escuela después de todo lo que paso y al día siguiente tenía que darlo todo en el trabajo, no podía dejar de preocuparme por el idiota. Cuando termine con los experimentos fui a buscar al profesor Fukushima pero no lo encontré, así que deje los apuntes en su escritorio y me retire.

Era tan tarde que no alcance el último tren, por lo que tuve que ir caminando a casa. Estaba acercándome y pude notar las luces todavía encendidas en el departamento. Me pare frente a la puerta, la abrí y entre. Me anuncie como acostumbraba pero nadie me contesto.

_- ¿Estará dormido?_

Miraba las luces del recibidor y la cocina encendidos pero no había nadie.

_- ¿Salió? No, ya es muy tarde…_

Mi vista se dirigió a su habitación pero mi atención fue captada por la luz que salía del baño. Me dirigí hasta la puerta y vi que estaba abierta. No se escuchaba el ruido de agua cayendo o cualquier otro sonido, así que entre solo para apagar la luz pero no estaba preparado para lo que mis ojos verían.

**- ¡MORINAGA!**

Él yacía en el piso inconsciente, o eso me parecía.

**- ¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga qué te pasa!**

Me acerque a él, puse su cabeza en mi regazo y comencé a darle palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionara.

**- ¡Oi despierta Morinaga! **

Estaba desesperado, él no reaccionaba y no sabía qué hacer. De repente escuche el sonido de algo pequeño rodar, alce mi cara y mire como de su mano se deslizaba un frasco. Me estire y lo tome.

_- ¡Pastillas para dormir!_

Lo peor paso por mi mente y lo confirme cuando revise el frasco y vi estaba vacío.

_- Él no es tan inconsciente como para tomarlas todas ¿verdad?... él sería incapaz de… de cometer una estupidez ¿no es así?_

Sentía como mis manos empezaban a temblar y no me di cuenta en que momento había comenzado a lagrimear. Lo sacudí un par de veces y mi desesperación aumentaba con cada llamado al que no contestaba.

**- S-sen…pai…** Apenas si abría los ojos y su voz se escuchaba adormilada.

**- M-morinaga ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste idiota?! **Inconscientemente comencé a abrazarlo.

**- Yo… lo… lo siento.** Podía ver el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Al verlo no podía evitar entrar en pánico ¿qué debía de hacer?

**- Voy a llamar una ambulancia. **

Estaba por sacar mi celular cuando en un esfuerzo y con sus manos algo torpes cerró y me arrebato el celular, no le fue tan difícil pues me tomo desprevenido. Con una de sus manos tomo el celular y lo estrujo fuertemente contra su pecho.

**- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Si dejamos pasar más tiempo tú podrías…**

**- Lo sé… no… no te… preocupes. **Una pequeña sonrisa que destrozo mi corazón se dibujó en su rostro.

**- ¡Imbécil… acaso vas a darte por vencido!** No podía más con la desesperación e iba a quitarle el celular.

**- Podría… decirse que sí. Yo… ya no quiero sentir… el dolor en mi pecho… todos los días son… una pesadilla…**

**- Entonces porque tenías esa maldita sonrisa siempre en tu rostro, si te sentías así pudiste habérmelo dicho, no tenías que… hacer esto.** Dolía tanto verlo de esa manera.

**- No voy a poder… olvidarla y eso… es lo que más duele.** Frunció su ceño con dolor. **- Ella no iba a poder… escucharme y tal vez… de esta manera pueda alcanzarla… y disculparme. **

**- Morinaga…**

**- Lamento haberte dado… solo… problemas y dejarte… malos recuerdos. Lo siento. No puedo pagarte… por… todo lo que hiciste… por mí.**

Sus disculpas parecían interminables e incluso en un momento como este la sonrisa en su rostro permanecía. No podía creer lo imbécil e irracional que estaba siendo.

**- Idiota, te había dicho que te quedarás junto a mí... habíamos empezado a-algo nuevo y luego tú…** Escuchaba como mi voz se quebraba y el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba continuar.

**- Perdón… Senpai.** Sus ojos se cerraron y por un minuto sentí que mi corazón se detenía. El ritmo con el que hablaba cada vez se hacía más lento y sus parpados se mantenían cerrados, él ya no me veía.

**- Es… egoísta, pero… podría darte… un beso.**

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho y recordé aquel día de nuestro primer beso, como pedía permiso para dar una probada a mis labios. En aquel entonces lo recibía con temor pero en esta ocasión era yo quien lentamente se acercaba y rogaba por disfrutar un último beso.

_- ¿No hay nada que hacer?... ¿este es el final?... no habrá nunca más un "nosotros". _

**- Sen…pai. Te…amo.**

Esas palabras llenas de amor dieron un vuelco a mi corazón y me alentaron mucho más a capturar en cuanto antes sus labios. Apenas si podía mover sus labios por lo que era yo quien mantenía ese pequeño beso con vida. Temía como cada suspiro suyo que se ahogaba en mi interior podría ser el último. Lo tomaba por detrás de su cabeza, atrayéndolo a mí, provocando que el beso fuera aún más especial. Sentía como poco a poco su lengua dejaba de moverse y yo continuaba intentando alargar el beso tanto como pudiera. Luego no fue solamente su lengua sino también sus labios, hasta que sentí como me entregaba un último aliento. Me separé de él y temeroso pregunté.

**- ¿M-morinaga? **

**- …**

Lo miraba mientras tapaba mi boca con una de mis manos. Las lágrimas y sollozos se escuchaban fuertemente en esa habitación. Lo sacudí un poco y luego lo tome fuertemente entre mis brazos, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

**- ¡Morinaga… Morinaga por favor despierta!**

Gritaba, no podía dejar de llamarlo. Me sentía ahogar en mi propio llanto, no podía respirar correctamente.

**- ¡Idiota tu todavía no te puedes morir! No hasta que pagues por todo lo que me hiciste… eres un desgraciado y… y t-te amo.** Me aferre a él mientras tomaba el celular de entre sus manos.

_- ¡La ambulancia… ellos todavía pueden hacer algo!_

Intentaba mentirme de la manera más ridícula, había sentido como su respiración se detuvo y teniéndolo tan cerca podía sentir como su corazón había dejado de latir. No quería aceptarlo, era demasiado cruel para ser verdad. Mi llanto era tal que llego a un punto donde no podía detenerme y el aire que llenaba mis pulmones era poco comparado con los lamentos de dolor, estaba ahogándome.

_- ¿Eh? No puedo… respirar. _

Sentía como todo se ponía oscuro mientras en mi mente permanecía la imagen de un Morinaga tranquilamente dormido. Mis ojos se cerraban pero el sentimiento de angustia y pérdida no desaparecía.

….

Abrí de golpe mis ojos y sentí mi respiración muy acelerada. Estaba cubierto en sudor, temblando y en mi cara sentía descender una cantidad considerable de agua salada.

_- ¿Q-qué paso?_

Desesperado lo busque rápidamente con la mirada. Voltee a mi lado y ahí estaba él, profundamente dormido. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir mientras lo observaba detenidamente, analizándolo. Alcanzaba a ver como su pecho se llenaba de aire, estaba respirando. Sentí como el alma me regreso al cuerpo.

_- ¿Solo fue un sueño…?_ Me cuestionaba nervioso e incrédulo por lo real que se había sentido.

Me senté en la cama mientras no dejaba de obsérvalo, tenía que comprobar que esto fuera real, que él estaba bien. Estando en esa posición, hubo una punzada en mi hombro, el dolor que por segundos sentí me reafirmaban que ahora estaba despierto, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Ahora recordaba sus suplicas de ayuda antes de las escenas vergonzosas en las que había participado, el final había sido muy duro para mi hombro, el constante movimiento y el esfuerzo había sido demasiado. Con molestia, lleve mi mano contraria a mi hombro y lo sobe un poco. En lugar de doler, como me lo esperaba, ahora sentía mi hombro y brazo entumecidos. Era una sensación extraña.

**- Senpai. **

Escuche su murmullo y con preocupación voltee a verlo. Deje de sobar mi hombro y me acerque a él con temor, aún permanecía en mi esa dolorosa escena; sus labios débiles rozándose contra los míos y ese último aliento. Me acomode aproximándome a su pecho y recargue mi oído contra este. Escuchaba como latía su corazón y la impresión me hiso soltar un par de lágrimas, era una hermosa melodía que me tranquilizaba. Estando así, acurrucado junto a él y atrapándolo con uno de mis brazos, me quede profundamente dormido. Escuchaba esa canción de cuna que me arrullaba, esos latidos de corazón.

….

Era de día y podía sentir el frío de la mañana recorrer mi cuerpo. Lentamente abrí los ojos y parpadee un par de veces para que se ajustaran a la luz del sol. Su nombre fue lo primero que salió de mis labios, lo mire junto a mí y avergonzado me separe de él. Al parecer a noche había olvidado que estábamos completamente desnudos. Me sonroje, maldije la manera en que me dejaba llevar, en que sus ojos me cautivaran y no entendía porque desde hace un tiempo parecía disfrutar tanto las noches de pasión junto a él; me había convertido en un completo pervertido. Luego de deshacerme de esos pensamientos lo mire y nostálgicamente sonreí. Me puse el pantalón de mi pijama y me dispuse a despertarlo, este día tendría que ir a la universidad sin pretexto alguno.

**- ¡Oi, Morinaga! Ya despierta.**

Le di unas cuantas palmaditas y mire como empezaba a despertarse.

**- Mmm… ¿S-senpai?** Tallaba sus ojos intentando despertar.

**- Levántate y arréglate, se hace tarde para la universidad. **

**- Pero…**

**- No quiero escuchar pretextos, tú vas a ir a la universidad ya no puedes seguir de vago, el plazo que te dieron era hasta el día de hoy. **

Me veía algo preocupado, no me gustaba esa cara en él.

**- Está bien. Solo quería preguntar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. **

**- ¿A-ayer…?**

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, ¿y si ese sueño me estaba mostrando el futuro? A toda costa tenía que impedirlo. Temía que estuviera enojado pero entonces recordé y mire de reojo mis brazos, los moretones seguían ahí. Incluso me percate de otros más de los que no me había dado cuenta. Me apresure en buscar mi camisa para rápidamente cubrir todas esas marcas.

**- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?** Me preguntaba bastante serió.

**- N-no sé de qué hablas.** Evadí su mirada mientras abrochaba los botones.

Intente salir de la habitación pero él fue más rápido y me acorralo contra la puerta.

**- Hablo de esto. **

Jalo un poco mi camisa dejando ver uno de los moretones en mi torso. No sabía cómo contestar, no quería que se diera cuenta y que se preocupara, para él en estos momentos lo más importante era estar tranquilo, recuperarse, no quería que fuera a deprimirse nuevamente y ese sueño se convirtiera en realidad. Entre en pánico y con nerviosismo conteste.

**- Y-ya te dije que no es nada, maldición.** Me aparte de él y mi hombro choco levemente contra la puerta. **- D-duele.** Fruncí mi seño en dolor pero no lo deje decir una palabra más. **- Voy a tomar un baño y preparar el desayuno, más te vale estar listo a tiempo. **

Salí prácticamente corriendo de ahí. El baño había sido relajante, el fluir del agua tranquilizaba la molestia de mi hombro. Al momento en que me arreglaba, justo cuando termine de cambiarme estaba por atar mi cabello, cuando levante el brazo y sentir el molesto dolor, de esa manera no podía atarlo. Lo intente un par de veces más pero desistí, no era práctico tenerlo de esa manera pero el dolor era demasiado, hasta ahora me las había podido arreglar ignorándolo pero estaba llegando a mis límites. Fui por un vaso con agua y tome dos pastillas para el dolor, a diferencia de otras ocasiones no parecían tener el efecto inmediato de alivio que me provocaban. Observe el frasco entre mis manos y por alguna razón me dio por ocultarlo en un cajón más al fondo. Saque del botiquín ungüento para quemaduras y una venda, ahora curaba mi mano, antes de que la hinchazón y el tono rojizo quedaran cubiertos observe mi mano un poco más, reflexionando. ¿Cuánto más daño tendría que soportar mi cuerpo? O mejor dicho cuánto más podría soportar. Guarde todo en su respectivo lugar y luego me dirigí a la cocina. Cuando salí pude ver a Morinaga sentado en el sofá, al pasar junto a él note su mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos. Quise darle un poco de espacio así que me concentre en preparar el desayuno evitando sobre esforzar mi brazo, con paciencia y tomando mi tiempo. Sin notar su presencia, él se acercó por detrás y en un delicado movimiento tomo entre sus manos mis cabellos y los ato con un cordel.

**- ¿Q-qué haces? **

**- Es inusual verte así, parece que has olvidado atarlo. **Contesto con una ligera sonrisa.

**- Ah… si, o-olvide atarlo. Gracias.** Disimule.

Sin mencionar palabra se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a preparar el café, era gracioso ver la manera en que los papeles se habían invertido, jamás me hubiera imaginando a mi persona preparando el desayuno y siendo Morinaga quien me ayudara; en definitiva la vida da vueltas muy extrañas. Estaba por terminar mi labor cuando me sentí un poco mareado.

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¡No ahora por favor!_

Me recargue sobre la barra y puse mi mano sobre mi frente. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento podía perder el conocimiento.

**- Senpai te ayudo a servir la… ¿te sientes bien?** Se acercaba preguntándome preocupado.

**- Si, solo… creo que no dormí lo suficiente. **

Respiré profundo y después de tranquilizarme mire a Morinaga para que viera que estaba bien, inconscientemente sonreí un poco. Me reincorporé, serví la comida y lleve los platos a la mesa para iniciar con el desayuno. Apenas si probaba bocado, no tenía apetito, la noche había sido difícil y agotadora, no solo por lo que habíamos hecho sino por tanto peso que llevaba cargando desde varias semanas atrás. Todo el estrés y cansancio me quitaba totalmente el apetito. En el caso de Morinaga, lo notaba distraído, daba un bocado y luego jugaba con su comida, daba otro bocado, tomaba café y volvía a revolver la comida en su plato.

**- ¡Puedes parar con eso! **

**- ¿¡Eh!?** Me miro sorprendido.

**- ¡Comételo de una buena vez! No hay necesidad de que revuelvas todo en el plato. Además sabes perfectamente que no tolerare que dejes migaja del desayuno.**

Apenas termine de decir eso e inmediatamente volteo a ver mi plato. Yo no podía continuar, después de sentir otro mareo concluí con mi desayuno.

**- Pero Senpai, tu plato…**

**- ¡Tsk! Esto no está a discusión, el del problema aquí eres tú, así que date prisa o vamos a llegar tarde. **

Lave y seque los trastos esperando por que Morinaga terminara. Lo mire de reojo y mientras se perdía en su plato saque de un pequeño cajón el frasco que la enfermera me había dado.

_- Así que vitaminas… ¿en verdad esto me hará sentir mejor?_ Pensaba escéptico observando el envase.

Sabía que debía ir con un médico, me daba cuenta que lo necesitaba, sin embargo la verdad era que estaba aterrado. Era algo estúpido pero detestaba ir hospital, tenía motivos suficientes para odiar ese horrendo lugar, visitarlo me deprimía pero tener que ir por mi persona me horrorizaba. En muchas ocasiones vi a mi madre internada en ese lugar, la última vez pensé que no saldría de ahí jamás lamentablemente cuando regreso a casa solo regreso a morir pues no había nada que hacer; de eso me entere después. Ver a mis hermanos enfermarse y llevarlos a ese lugar me hacía sentir vulnerable, cualquier cosa podía suceder dentro y ya no salir junto con ellos, eso no me dejaba tranquilo. Recordar la última vez que estuve ahí no me evoca lindos recuerdos pues fue cuando la imprudencia de Morinaga casi le cuesta la vida. Sentir mi alma colgada de un hilo era el sentimiento que me traían los hospitales.

_- Si algo llegará a pasar y yo… y yo… _

Incluso en mis pensamientos no podía terminar de formar la frase. Podía ser un hombre de fuerte carácter pero nadie esta exento del temor por la muerte, o más que por la muerte por dejar desprotegidos a los que tanto amo.

_- Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando. Solo debo tomarme estas cosas y todo debería de estar bien, ¿no es así?_

Mire como Morinaga terminaba con su desayuno e iniciaba a recoger sus trastos, me apresure y tome una pastilla. Cuando lo vi acercarse, tome el frasco y lo oculte al fondo del cajón. ¿Cuánto de esto debía de ocultarle?... probablemente, todo. Yo era lo suficientemente apto para cuidarme a mí mismo y años de cuidar a mis hermanos respaldaban que también era capaz de cuidar de otros, así que esto no debía de convertirse en un problema, tenía que poder controlarlo.

Le indique a Morinaga que estábamos por salir así que cada uno fue a su habitación a tomar sus cosas, yo decidí reducir la carga en mi mochila por lo que solo tome lo indispensable. Estábamos en el genkan listos para irnos, Morinaga dio unos golpecitos con la punta de sus zapatos para ajustarlos y yo abrí la puerta. Cuando me di la vuelta para asegurarme que estuviera ahí, mire sus ojos abrirse grandes, su rostro mostraba desesperación y miedo, su cara estaba desencajada. Vi como dejo caer su mochila, él retroceder unos pasos e igualmente caer. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y era audible. Me alarmo su repentino cambio de humor.

**- Morinaga, ¿qué sucede… estas bien?** Cerré la puerta y me agache para estar al mismo nivel que él.

**- N-no quiero… yo, no quiero salir.** Hablaba muy alterado.

**- ¡Ja! De qué hablas, tienes que ir a la universidad. **

**- No puedes… no puedes obligarme.**

Me lazo una mirada de desprecio, velozmente se puso de pie y corrió encerrándose en su habitación. En mi condición no podía hacer movimientos tan rápidos y sentía mis reflejos muy oxidados. Me pare frente a su puerta y comencé a golpearla una y otra vez.

**- ¡Oi Morinaga, tienes que salir!**

**- …**

**- ¡Qué es lo que te sucede, acaso piensas dejar la escuela! ¡Hoy es la fecha límite, puede que ya no pueda conseguirte otro plazo y de ser así…!** Me detuve por escasos segundos mientras pensaba. **¡Solo… abre la puerta imbécil! **

**- Senpai no quiero escuchar nada de eso… no quiero salir, quiero quedarme aquí y… y…** Escuche por la puerta como se quebró comenzó a sollozar.

**- ¡No puedes quedarte por más tiempo aquí haciéndote el vago, la escuela también es importante! **

Forceje y seguí golpeando la puerta pero ya no escuche una respuesta de su parte. Estaba dispuesto a tumbar esa puerta costara lo que costara pero los fuertes impactos que daba se resentían en mi hombro. De pronto recordé que teníamos la llave de repuesto, el día de ayer había funcionado así que solo debía de encontrarla. Empecé a buscar en todos los cajones.

_- No está… no está… no está. ¡Maldición!, ahora me acuerdo que ayer deje la llave dentro de su cuarto. _

Miraba como avanzaba el reloj y ya no quedaba tiempo.

**- ¡Morinaga… ¿no vas a salir?!** Volví a golpear la puerta pero esta vez acompañado de algunas patadas. **- ¡Oi… Mori…! Ahg…**

Deje los golpes y lleve mi mano a mi boca, una terrible sensación de nauseas me invadió. Quise que las náuseas se fueran, trate pasando saliva y sobando mi estómago pero cuando fue imposible fui corriendo al baño. El poco desayuno que tenía en el estómago había terminado en el retrete.

_- Sabía que no debía obligarme a comer si no tenía apetito. _

Volteaba a ver la puerta esperando que él tarado se dignara en salir pero no fue así. Baje la palanca, limpie todo y lave mi boca. Me observe en el espejo por unos minutos, valla que si me miraba acabado y me sentía pésimo. Me recargue cerrando mis ojos, tratando de idear un plan para sacar a Morinaga de su encierro pero ninguna idea era buena.

_- ¿Por qué no puedo controlar las cosas como con mis hermanos?_

En estos días tratar con Morinaga había hecho que muchos, no gratos, recuerdos regresaran. Los primeros en presentarse y que ahora me invadían con más frecuencia eran los momentos que pase con mamá, me daba mucha nostalgia recordar su sonrisa. También recordaba la tristeza que su partida provoco en la familia, en especial la de mis hermanos. Las preguntas que hacia Tomoe eran dolorosas y bastantes duras de contestar _[¿Cuándo va a regresar mamá?]_, que rayos se suponía que debía de contestar. Al ser yo quien pasaba la mayor parte del día con ellos me acostumbre a escuchar este tipo de preguntas sin respuesta. Tanto Kanako como Tomoe solían llorar a mares por la ausencia de mamá, era un reto poder distraer sus mentes en otra cosa.

Ver a Morinaga en su estado no me hacía pensar en otra cosa que en un niño, en mis hermanos. Ciertamente no podría comparar la situación. Me parecía una lástima que él tuviera vivos a sus padres y no aprovechara el tiempo junto a ellos, claro que después me entere de las circunstancias, pero aún así solo podía pensar en que tenía un poco de suerte. Sus padres que nunca estuvieron presentes sino como una figura de autoridad, tal vez nunca se sintieron como una familia verdadera.

_- Lo que yo daría por un poco más de tiempo con mamá._

Lo llegue a pensar un sinfín de veces mientras miraba a Morinaga. Siempre había pensado que el que no estuviera, siendo nosotros tan pequeños, es lo que había resultado tan doloroso, tal vez si hubiéramos sido un poco mayores su partida habría sido más tranquila y sin provocar el caos que se formó. Pero, ahora que miraba con propios ojos lo mucho que afecto a Morinaga la noticia de su madre fue que comprendí que nunca se está listo para un impacto como ese.

_- ¡Ahhh Demonios!_

Con la mano empuñada golpee la pared, me sentía tan inútil e impotente. Mire una vez más el reloj, ya nos habíamos retrasado, si salía en este momento llegaría con una hora de retraso. Me acerque a su puerta y después de gritar y patear la puerta un par de veces más supe que él no saldría por más que le insistiera, así que tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la universidad, con algo de suerte podía conseguirle un poco más de tiempo.

En el camino del departamento a la universidad, saque mi celular y mientras revisaba mi lista de contactos me preguntaba si era lo correcto llamarlo. La última vez no había resultado muy bien pero no podía llamar a otra persona para que se hiciera cargo.

_- No hay remedio._

Presione el botón de llamar y después de unos cuantos tonos la persona del otro lado de la línea me contesto. Era Yuuhiro, no me era muy grato pedirle ayuda pero no podía imaginar que otra persona estuviera dispuesta a quedarse todo el día con Morinaga y que a él le fuera de su agrado. Le explique lo ocurrido.

**- Si, entonces él se encerró en su habitación y no pude sacarlo de ninguna manera.**

**- Ya veo, justo lo mismo que ocurrió ayer. **Decía decaído.

**- ¡Pero ese idiota tiene que salir de ahí tarde o temprano!, así que tienes que ir al departamento para vigilar que no se le ocurra… hacer una tontería**.

Lo último que dije me dejo pensando lo peor, trague grueso pero continué con la conversación. Le ordene que además de vigilarlo tenía que darle de comer, por la fuerza o cualquier otro medio. Me despedí advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera intentar algo extraño y colgué.

Tan pronto llegue a la universidad me dirigí a la oficina del profesor Fukushima, si alguien podía convencer a los maestros de extender el plazo sería él. Iba corriendo a toda velocidad cuando al doblar en una esquina casi choco con uno de los profesores.

**- L-lo siento profesor Ikeuchi.** Hice una reverencia para disculparme.

**- Debe de tener más cuidado Tatsumi-san, podría provocar un accidente. Dígame, ¿por qué va tan aprisa? **

**- Tengo que hablar con el profesor Fukushima, es urgente.**

**- ¿Por casualidad esa conversación involucra a Morinaga Tetsuhiro? **Preguntó amablemente.

Su pregunta me enmudeció, acaso era tan evidente.

**- Por tu cara puedo adivinar que acerté. Lo siento muchacho, si vienes a pedir que se extienda su plazo me temo que va a ser imposible. Mira.** Me mostró un oficio en donde decía que Morinaga quedaba dado de baja temporal.

**- P-pero, esto no puede ser.** Mis ojos miraban con atención su nombre en ese papel, se explicaba el porqué de su baja temporal y aparecían las firmas de todos sus profesores.

**- Es una lástima. Hable con el profesor Fukushima pero no podemos dar un plazo mayor, eso sería tener preferencia entre los estudiantes y aunque Morinaga-san sea de los mejores en su generación la escuela no puede tolerar su número de inasistencias. Se había decidido ser un poco flexible en ese aspecto por la cuestión del accidente pero ya no podemos serlo más, puede causar descontento entre sus compañeros. **

**- Lo sé, lo entiendo pero… ahora… él está teniendo unos… problemas familiares, así que…**

**- Veo que te preocupas mucho por tu asistente. **Me sonrió. **- Eso habla muy bien de ti como su Senpai, pero me temo que la decisión está tomada. Si está teniendo problemas como dices lo mejor sería que los resuelva y regrese el próximo año, lo primero es arreglar los asuntos personales para que no intervengan con los académicos. Igualmente si deseas puedes hablar con el profesor Fukushima, por mi parte me retiro. Buena tarde. **

Se despidió, ambos hicimos una reverencia y lo vi desaparecer entre los pasillos. Me quede parado unos minutos ideando lo que podía hacer, aunque primero tenía que hablar con el profesor Fukushima.

_- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto? _

Morinaga echó a la basura el esfuerzo de todo un año, todo por lo que trabajo iba a perderse pero yo no iba a permitirlo, agotaría todos los recursos antes de que eso sucediera. Continué por el camino en donde venía y al llegar a la oficina vi al profesor sentado en su escritorio. Me anuncie y él me invito a pasar.

**- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Tatsumi-kun? **Me preguntaba con su tan acostumbrada sonrisa alegre.

**- Lo que pasa es que Morinaga…**

**- Ese muchacho.** Se mostró preocupado y negó con la cabeza. **- Va a retrasar sus estudios por un año, me entristece ver que su esfuerzo no será reconocido, aún con sus calificaciones esto va a afectarlo en gran medida. **

**- Profesor no me diga eso, tiene que haber una manera para que no pierda todo el año. **Intentaba encontrar aunque sea una esperanza en sus palabras pero no fue así.

**- A mí también me gustaría que la hubiera pero después de hablar con sus maestros y el consejo estudiantil, me temo que no hay nada que hacer.** Escuchaba la decepción y angustia en sus palabras.

**- Ya veo profesor, si usted no pudo hacer nada entonces… gracias, me retiro. **

Estaba por retirarme cuando su llamado me detuvo.

**- Espera Tatsumi-kun, tengo algo más que hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Eh?** Estaba extrañado. **- Lo escucho profesor.**

**- Si, veras, últimamente te he visto bastante cansado ¿hay algo que te esté preocupando?**

**- N-no, nada en particular. Tal vez no he dormido lo suficiente. **

Trate de excusarme pero claramente veía que el profesor no se quedó del todo convencido con lo que le dije.

**- ¿En verdad no hay nada?** Enfatizó su pregunta**. - Sabes que si ocurre algo estoy a tu disposición para ayudarte. He notado que has estado distraído y hace poco presencie un desmayo, estoy preocupado de que algo este sucediendo. **

Estaba atento a mi respuesta, sin embargo yo no podía involucrarlo en mis problemas personales, suficiente hiso con el favor que le pedí para Morinaga. Volví a negarlo todo y aunque parece no haberme creído no me cuestiono más.

**- Bien, si dices que no sucede nada no tengo porque dudar. Aun así, pienso que deberías de tomar un descanso, darte un respiro y relajarte.**

**- Profesor, yo no puedo faltar a la universidad, usted mejor que nadie sabe que tengo varios experimentos a mi cargo.** Alcé la voz y exprese mi preocupación.

**- Precisamente por eso es que te lo digo Tatsumi-kun. Siempre has sido de los mejores y me gusta ver que a mis estudiantes les apasionan los experimentos e investigación tanto como a mí… pero hay que saber cuándo darse un descanso. **

**- Pero profesor…**

**- Trata de entender Tatsumi-kun, veo lo que sucede y no me gusta el camino que está tomando. No me gustaría que termines enfermándote solo porque no hable contigo a tiempo, si tu preocupación son los experimentos y tus clases…** Se quedó pensando unos momentos antes de continuar. **- … podrías continuar con tus estudios en casa.**

**- ¿En casa?... No lo comprendo, como voy a tomar clase, entregar las tareas, presentar los exámenes y vigilar los experimentos desde ahí.** Estaba confundido con lo que me acababa de proponer el profesor.

**- Es un programa que se desarrolló hace un año y el semestre pasado se comenzó a implementar, todo se realiza en línea, es un sistema bastante práctico y sencillo de usar. Apuntes, tareas, todo lo que necesites estará a tu disposición, incluso puedes tratar las dudas que tengas con tus maestros por correo electrónico y en el caso de los experimentos podrías solicitar el apoyo de tus asistentes para no tener que presentarte en el laboratorio todos los días.**

Me quede pensando en todo lo que dijo el profesor. No parecía tan mala idea, de ser así ya no tendría que venir todos los días y estaría más al pendiente del idiota hasta que estuviera mejor, pero, no sabía si era lo correcto para mí, la escuela y experimentos siempre habían formado una parte importante en mi vida.

**- Yo… no estoy seguro de que algo así este hecho para mí.** Mencione dudoso y decaído.

**- No te preocupes, no voy a presionarte y esta propuesta es solo algo temporal, podrías terminar este ciclo escolar desde casa y presentarte normalmente el próximo año. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes tomarte las clases con más calma y como estamos por concluir el año creo que puede ser una buena opción. Voy a darte la información necesaria y si te convence puedes venir conmigo para que yo arregle los papeles necesarios.**

Saco un folleto y otros papeles de su escritorio, los metió en un folder y me lo entrego. También menciono que anexó información de otros programas que podrían interesarme y de necesitar información o surgirme una duda podía preguntarle cuando deseara. Le agradecí sus atenciones y amabilidad al profesor y salí de ahí.

Me dirigí al laboratorio, deposite mi mochila en uno de los casilleros y me puse mi bata. Me senté y puse el folder sobre la mesa de trabajo, lo observe un buen rato pensando en que es lo que debería de hacer.

_- No, no creo que sea una buena idea dejarles a cargo los experimentos a esos novatos._

De pronto la imagen de Morinaga llego a mi cabeza. Esto ya no solo se trataba de mí, si lo dejaba solo las cosas podían ponerse mucho peor y eso me preocupaba.

_- Sería poco más de un mes._

Tal vez desde el departamento podría lograr un mejor control de las cosas, un equilibrio entre la universidad, los experimentos y Morinaga. Este pensamiento puso mi cara caliente, al imbécil no solo le gustaba invadir mi espacio personal, ahora hasta mi cabeza se volvió rara de tanto pensar en él.

**- Buenos días Tatsumi-senpai. **Dijeron en coro.

_- A ustedes los estaba esperando. El día de hoy voy a tomar mi decisión. _

**- Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo tarde que es, déjense de formalidades y pónganse a trabajar.** Ordene demandante.

Guarde el folder en el casillero y yo también me puse a trabajar. Todo el día observe minuciosamente como trabajaban mis asistentes y a decir verdad se notaba lo mucho que habían mejorado, podían ser unos impuntuales pero ya no cometían errores de gran gravedad que pusieran en peligro todo el experimento. Se notaba el empeño con el que trabajan y me hacían considerar la propuesta del profesor Fukushima. Cuando llego el atardecer ellos se retiraron a sus clases y yo quede solo en el laboratorio otra vez. Estar ahí, sin compañía, me hacía extrañar tanto al idiota, brincando de un lado al otro con esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando estábamos solos.

_- Morinaga…_

Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto, por qué ya no se miraba tan feliz como antes, por qué no podemos regresar a esos días. En aquel entonces nosotros no éramos nada, una simple relación de Kouhai y Senpai era lo que nos unía, acaso aceptar estar junto a él era lo que nos había hecho cambiar.

_- No, eso fue mi culpa._

No es lo que yo permití que pasara aquella noche, fue lo que tanto calle, lo que termino saliendo a la luz, lo que destruyo todo. Como una casa de naipes, todo se derrumbó.

_- Pero anoche… incluso, esta mañana._

Por un minuto me hiso pensar en que todo regresaría a la normalidad, que regresaría a la escuela y que comenzaría a superar todo poco a poco.

_- Quizá espere demasiado de él… tal vez aún es muy pronto. _

Una vez que él invadía mi cabeza no había manera de sacarlo. Ya no pude concentrarme en los experimentos así que tome mis cosas y resignado regrese al departamento. Temía tomar el tren, debido a la cantidad de gente y el dolor en mi hombro, por lo que me fui caminando. Durante todo el día y parte del regreso note como un hormigueo se sentía en mi brazo y hombro, también llegaba a sentir el brazo entumido. Solo en aquellos momentos dejaba de doler.

No era tan tarde y podía distinguir las luces del departamento prendidas. Subí las escaleras y me sentí fatigado, la caminata de regreso nunca había parecido tan larga como ahora. Saque las llaves, abrí la puerta y me anuncie.

**- Estoy en casa.**

**- Bienvenido. **Me recibía Yuuhiro desde el sofá.

**- ¿Dónde está…**

"Morinaga" era por quien iba a preguntar, apenas cruzaba el genkan y sentí como me ataco un fuerte mareo. Estuve a punto de caer pero logre sostenerme de la pared a tiempo.

**- ¡Tatsumi-san! ¡Tatsumi-san ¿qué es lo que…?!**

Con mis ojos entre abiertos pude ver como se acercaba para auxiliarme. Sentía como todo daba vueltas pero no quería mostrar esa debilidad frente a otros, no me gustaba que pensaran que no podía cuidar de mí mismo.

**- No es nada, solo…**

Aunque intentará fingir estaba vez iba a ser más difícil pues sentía como poco a poco mis fuerzas se desvanecían, mis piernas se debilitaban y comenzaba a deslizarme lentamente.

**- Yo, no…**

**- T-tatsumi-san.** Escuchaba la preocupación en su voz.

Se agacho e intento ayudarme a levantar pero cuando me tomo del brazo este comenzó a doler mucho. Lo aparte e intente ponerme de pie por cuenta propia pero fue inútil. Di unos pasos, me tambalee y estaba por caer directo al suelo. Cuando intento ayudarme por segunda ocasión me tomo ahora de la cadera y parece haberse dado cuenta de algo pues me tomo del otro brazo.

**- No puedes mantenerte en pie… no seas tan terco y acepta mi ayuda por favor**. Su preocupación me hacía creer que escuchaba al viejo Morinaga.

**- ¡Tsk! Has lo que quieras. **

Al ser más bajito suponía que representaba mucho esfuerzo que me apoyara en él. Alzo su cara para ver la mía y por un momento me sentí muy incómodo.

_- ¡T-tu cara está muy cerca idiota!_

Fueron pocos segundos pero mire de cerca su angustia. Se volteó y con esfuerzo me llevo al sofá, me recostó y puso mis cosas por un lado. Cerraba mis ojos por cortos periodos de tiempo para ver si el mareo se iba pero solo sentía que disminuía y no que se fuera por completo.

**- ¿T-tatsumi-san?** Se acercaba e inclinaba para estar más cerca y verme mejor.

**- Estoy bien.** Mantenía mi voz baja y con mi mano sujetaba mi cabeza por un dolor de cabeza que veía avecinarse.

**- Eso no es verdad. **Se sentaba junto a mí, en una orilla, mientras cruzaba los brazos enojado.

**- Si lo es, solo me siento algo mareado.**

Tenía mis ojos cerrados y no escuche más protesta suya, por un minuto pensé que se había tragado el cuento hasta que sentí algo contra mi frente y abrí de golpe mis ojos.

**- ¿Q-qué crees que haces?**

Primero fue su mano y luego su frente la que posó contra la mía. Sentía un leve sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca, estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal y eso sí que me molestaba. Lo aleje de mí y me senté bruscamente para reclamarle sus acciones tan inapropiadas pero sentí como los mareos tomaban nuevamente fuerza.

**- No hagas eso Tatsumi-san.** Decía mientras usaba su fuerza para forzarme a permanecer acostado.

**- Tienes algo de fiebre y te ves muy pálido, deberías de tomar un descanso. **

Estaba muy molesto pero no tenía ni fuerzas para pelear, solo cerré mis ojos y voltee mi rostro para ignorarlo.

_- Si intenta hacer algo aún más raro… ¡lo mato!_

Escuche quietud por un tiempo y sentía como el mareo cesaba. Respiraba profundo y mantenía mis ojos cerrados para poder restablecerme pronto, no quería seguir humillándome por más tiempo. Mi calma se vio interrumpida cuando unas manos tomaron la mía y me hicieron sujetar un objeto cilíndrico.

**- Es agua, sirve para el mareo. **Sonreía, alejaba sus manos con lentitud para que yo pudiera tomar el vaso firmemente.

**- G-gracias. **

Era algo difícil pero apoye un poco de mi peso en mi codo contrario para poder sentarme. Lo vi acercarse y rodear mi cabeza y espalda pero sin tocarme, como si quisiera estar preparado en caso que fuera a caer por mi condición.

**- Deja de hacer eso, pareces un imbécil. **

**- No importa si lo parezco, si caes podrías lastimarte y…**

**- ¡Ya cállate y déjame tomar esto en paz!**

Le lanzaba miradas llenas de furia, no podía creer la manera en la que se estaba comportando. Me irritaba la inferioridad con la que me estaba tratando.

_- No soy ningún niño que necesite que cuiden de él. _

Después de tomar el agua y respirar profundo un par de veces me sentí mucho mejor, aunque algo aturdido.

**- Bueno, creo que has hecho suficiente… ¿por qué no te vas?**

**- ¿E-eh?, a sí. Entonces me retiro. **

Se levantó y lo vi dudar por unos minutos hasta que se decidió por preguntar.

**- ¿Tatsumi-san?**

**- ¿Qué quieres ahora?**

**- Y-yo lo he notado… en tu cuello y otro más, oculto al final de tu manga.**

No entendía lo que me quería decir hasta que subió mi manga y dejo ver uno de los moretones.

**- Hay más… ¿verdad? **Tomaba mi muñeca y se mostraba preocupado.

**- Eso no te importa, ¿por qué no te vas de una buena vez?**

**- Tal vez no tengo derecho a decirlo pero… pero si están pasándote cosas malas deberías de pedir ayuda.**

**- Cállate y no subas la voz.** Lo regañe casi susurrando.

**- Si algo te pasa y dejas solo a Morinaga-niisan no quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a pasar con él. Y-yo no puedo hacer nada… por eso tienes que estar bien. **

**- ¡Déjame! Yo estoy bien. **Trataba de quitar su mano de mi muñeca pero me sentía muy débil.

**- ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?**

En un arrebato, soltó mi muñeca y rápidamente tiro de mi camisa provocando que se rompiera y dejara ver por completo mi torso.

**- ¡Q-qué haces!** Dije nervioso.

**- Por favor, toma conciencia de ti mismo, observa con cuidado lo mucho que te has descuidado. Morinaga-niisan va a seguir triste hasta que tú estés feliz, puede que suene horrible por la manera en que lo digo, pero tú también me preocupas. Has demostrado ser una persona muy especial para él y me doy cuenta porqué. **

**- …**

**- Me disculpo por tu camisa y me retiro. Espero recibir pronto una llamada, buenas noches. **

Se despidió y desapareció con rapidez cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Al menos sabía cuándo era el momento de huir pues si se hubiera quedado un poco más no me hubiera importado nada y lo hubiera molido a golpes. Retenía las lágrimas de rabia que se asomaban en mis ojos.

_- Estos idiotas van a volverme loco. _

Sus argumentos eran innegables, no podía refutar a uno de ellos.

_- ¡Maldita sea!... Tal vez esto ha llegado demasiado lejos._

Saque de mi mochila el folder que me había dado el profesor Fukushima, hasta el momento no me había detenido a analizar su interior. Al abrirlo me encontré con tonterías de intercambios y otras estupideces que no me interesaban, pensé que el profesor se había confundido y no me había proporcionado la información correcta pero al final del folleto ahí estaba. Leí ese y otros documentos a conciencia.

_- No suena tan horrible como creí… después de todo, puede que esto funcione por un tiempo. _Pensé tratando de ser optimista.

Mi posible triunfo se vio opacado por el recuerdo de Morinaga, me sentía terrible por su baja temporal, en este momento puede que no le importe pero lo conocía muy bien e iba a arrepentirse luego por lo idiota que fue esta mañana.

_- Idiota, con presentarte hubiera sido suficiente. _

Las letras parecían tornarse borrosas así que talle mis ojos, fue inevitable bostezar. Mis parpados se sentían pesados y se hacía casi imposible tenerlos abiertos. Deje todo dentro del folder, me recosté y no me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se cerraron. El cansancio que sentía era terrible.

POV MORINAGA

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía salir y regresar a mi vida normal? ¿Cómo podía volver a sonreír si ella ya no estaba? Al despertar esas fueron las preguntas que se formaron en mi cabeza. Era imposible no extrañarla, tanto tiempo deseando verla y saber que no regresaría más era muy cruel.

Abrí mis ojos y al primero que vi fue a Senpai, no sabía cómo sentirme, parecía que estaba en una más de mis fantasías o tal vez atrapado en una eterna pesadilla. Lo miraba con cuidado y recordando lo sucedido anoche, su entrega, su pasión y la tranquilidad que me transmitía, me decía que esto era la realidad. Lo amo y eso no había cambiado.

_- Tal vez… Senpai no tuvo la culpa._

No quería excusarlo por completo pero no podía negar que anteriormente jamás me había fallado, a su manera, él siempre cuidaba de mí. Quizá esta era otra de sus extrañas manera de cuidarme, para mí era intolerable pero tal vez para él fue la manera en que pudo lidiar con ello. Todo pudo haber sido provocado por un mal consejo de nii-san, o mejor dicho de Kunihiro.

_- Senpai… él nunca me ocultaría algo por su cuenta. _

Dejando de lado su problema para decir lo que siente, él nunca me había mentido, siempre trataba de hablarme con la verdad por más dura que fuera.

_- ¿Habré sido duro con él?_

Desde aquella noche en que mi sufrimiento comenzó, Senpai no había hecho otra cosa que estar al pendiente de mí, tanto como podía, durante cada tiempo libre que tenía. Yo rechazaba constantemente sus atenciones, lo alejaba, no lo quería cerca de mí pero él ahí permanecía. Aún con mis desplantes y él con su evidente cansancio no pude apartarlo de mí.

_- Senpai, en verdad eres un terco._ Pensaba sonriendo un poco de lado.

Discutía conmigo sobre ir a la universidad pero en mi mente había otras preocupaciones. Ahora estaba completamente despierto y lo notaba. Con su cuerpo semidesnudo podía admirar unas cuantas marcas por su cuerpo.

_- Senpai, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?_

No solo era el cansancio, ojeras, su mano vendada, su piel se veía bastante pálida excepto por su hombro que parecía tornarse de un tono rojizo y también estaba la expresión de anoche que se había grabado en mi mente. Parecía estar sufriendo y no comprendía el porqué. Pregunte pero él no hiso más que negar todo, intentó ocultarlo nuevamente de mí. Lo acorrale y quise que viera con sus propios ojos lo que yo veía con los míos. Estaba nervioso, dudo pero siguió negándolo y me aparto de él. Vi el suave golpe con la puerta y otra vez esa expresión en su rostro, estaba sufriendo.

_- ¿Por qué su cara hace eso? _

Huyo de mí y me dejo solo con mis pensamientos.

_- ¿Por qué ya no hablas claro conmigo? Acaso… ¿no confías en mí? _

Qué le impedía compartir su sentir conmigo. Ya lo esperaba en el sofá y estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando paso a mi lado.

Llego la hora de partir y un miedo se sembró en mi corazón, no entendía la angustia que me invadía por lo que yo continué con mi camino hasta la puerta. La abrió y vi los rayos del sol entrar, una pequeña ventisca se colaba y sentía como si me abrazara.

_- Mamá…_

¿Por qué la recordaba en estos momentos? No me creía capaz de salir. Era un hecho que el tiempo se había detenido y tenía que dar marcha, avanzar y continuar con mi vida pero cómo podía esperar avanzar con todas estas palabras que calle, retenidas dentro de mí, que tenía que decir pero que no serían escuchadas.

**- N-no quiero… yo, no quiero salir.** Hablaba muy alterado.

**- ¡Ja! De qué hablas, tienes que ir a la universidad. **

**- No puedes… no puedes obligarme.**

Estaba molesto, asustado, sentía como el dolor regresaba, me invadía y destruía. Fui directo a mi habitación sin dejar entrar a Senpai. Me deslizaba y permanecía sentado junto a la puerta, escuchaba el interminable llamado de Senpai pero nada en el mundo me iba a hacer salir. Quería quedarme ahí hasta que pudiera olvidarla, solo así estaba dispuesto a avanzar. Mi llanto no tardó en llegar y yo ni siquiera me tomaba la molestia en detenerlo. Extrañamente Senpai se cansó antes de lo que esperaba y se marchó.

_- Sabía que tarde o temprano te hartarías. _

No sé cuánto tiempo paso que volví es escuchar la puerta principal abriéndose, por un segundo me ilusione pensando que Senpai se había arrepentido y regresaba a mí pero no fue así.

**- Morinaga-niisan, Morinaga-niisan ¿estás ahí?**

Se acercó y toco mi puerta esperando una respuesta. Respire y trate de sonar lo más calmado posible.

**- S-sí, no me siento muy bien así que quiero estar solo. **

**- Está bien. Si necesitas algo estaré cerca. **

Sus pasos se alejaban y yo me quede triste al ver que Senpai no había regresado. Más extraño era que Yuu-chan se presentará cuando no estaba Senpai, esta era la segunda ocasión, mi mente quiso distraerse un momento y comenzó a sacar conclusiones.

_- ¿Senpai manda a Yuu-chan?… ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?, acaso sucedió algo sin que me diera cuenta. Desde la última vez que se quedaron platicando solos algo cambio, pude sentirlo. _

Me intrigaba lo que había sucedido pero ninguno de los dos quiso decirme. Senpai solo se excusó diciendo que no era nada importante. Deje de darle vuelta a un asunto que hace mucho se había cerrado y me dirigí a mi cama. Me recosté y entre lágrimas el sueño se apodero de mí.

….

Escuchaba los toques en la puerta y abría mis ojos para ver un cielo pintado con colores cálidos, miraba un día más irse tras de otro.

**- Morinaga-niisan.**

Aquel llamado capto mi atención, desde hace cuánto qué pronunciaba mi nombre. Me levante, me acerque a la puerta y lo escuche mientras continuaba.

**- Debes comer algo, por favor abre la puerta. **

¿Por qué se empeñaban en que comiera? No me sentía con ánimos de nada y al final de mi lista estaba la comida.

**- No tengo apetito, gracias. **Hablaba con él a través de la puerta.

**- Pensaba que tal vez estabas dormido, siento si te desperté pero no puedo dejar de insistir, Tatsumi-san me dijo que tenías que comer.**

_- ¿Senpai…?_

**- ¿Él fue quien te llamó?**

**- S-sí, se escuchaba preocupado así que vine tan rápido como pude.**

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Yuu-chan sosteniendo un plato con carne y un poco de verduras en él. De alguna manera lo notaba diferente, me había acostumbrado a verlo más como una chica y el cambio que tuvo en verdad fue radical, todavía no me hacía a la idea de verlo con pantalón en lugar de un lindo vestido.

Me invitó a salir de la habitación y comer junto a él pero me disculpe, me limite a tomar el plato y volver a encerrarme. No tenía deseos de estar con alguien en esos momentos. Observaba el plato entre mis manos y me debatía sobre qué hacer con él. Quise abandonarlo pero mi cabeza me insistió y termine por comerlo. Senpai quería que lo comiera. Cuando termine abrí la puerta, lo deje del otro lado y volví a cerrarla.

**- Espero que te haya gustado.** Dijo minutos después.

Yo no conteste pero él tampoco inició una conversación. Las horas pasaron y yo me quede sentado, recargado contra la puerta, pensando, llorando y recordando.

**- Estoy en casa.**

Escuche a lo lejos su voz y salí del trance en el que estaba metido. Seguramente estaría enojado por mi actitud de la mañana, no creía estar listo para encararlo, tenía todo un dilema por resolver en mi cabeza.

_- Esta noche no dormiremos juntos. _

Era casi seguro. Asustado de lo que pudiera suceder entre abrí la puerta y los mire.

**- Yo, no…**

**- T-tatsumi-san.**

Miraba a Yuu-chan muy cerca de Senpai, parecía como si se estuviera resistiendo pero después de avanzar unos pasos Yuu-chan lo tomaba por la cintura.

_- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Mis oídos se ensordecían mientras los veía fijamente. Intentaba calmarme pues mi imaginación solía volar demasiado lejos, ya había discutido con Senpai por esa misma razón en el pasado.

**- ¡Tsk! Has lo que quieras. **Decía desganado.

Acaso mi vista se nublaba, no entendía porque Yuu-chan se giraba y miraba tan de cerca de Senpai, casi como si fueran a darse un beso. Mi corazón se aceleraba conforme la escena continuaba, Yuu-chan caminaba y depositaba a Senpai en el sofá.

_- ¿Q-qué están haciendo? No están planeando…_

Quería disipar todos esos miedos de mi corazón pero mientras más los veía más doloroso se volvía. No distinguía a Senpai pero los movimientos de Yuu-chan me dejaban ver como se inclinaba, acercándose a él, y regresando a su posición mientras se susurraban.

_- Esto no puede ser cierto… solo es mi imaginación jugándome una cruel broma._

Apenas terminaba de enunciar mi pensamiento cuando mire a Yuu-chan agacharse y Senpai protestar, era claro para mis ojos, él lo había besado. Sentí la rabia invadir mi cuerpo, estaba decidido a salir y hacer que Yuu-chan enfrentara las consecuencias por lo que hiso pero algo me detuvo. Una inseguridad que se formó en mi cabeza.

_- ¿Y si Senpai está de acuerdo con eso?… ¿y si no es solo Yuu-chan?_

Quería ver que tan lejos podían llegar, aposte todo porque Senpai lo detendría. Paso un momento de silencio, no escuche a Senpai molestarse pero si a Yuu-chan alejarse, tal vez solo estaba viendo cosas en donde no había nada.

Yuu-chan llevaba un vaso, se inclinó frente al sillón, le dio el vaso a Senpai y mire como se enderezo. La idea de que algo malo sucedió cruzo fugazmente por mi cabeza cuando Yuu-chan atrajo hacia él a Senpai, ese en definitiva era un beso. Sujetaba su espalda y nuca por un tiempo. Lo escuchaba protestar pero era "esa" clase de protesta. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me aparte de ahí por un momento. No podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto.

_- Esta traición definitivamente es imperdonable. _

Casi podía escuchar mi corazón partirse en pedazos, si es que algo quedaba de él. Quería obligarme a regresar y comprobar que todo era mentira pero no podía hacerlo, estaba aterrado de ver algo más comprometedor. El fuerte portazo de la puerta principal resonó en toda la casa y supe que era momento de salir, si era con Senpai, podía lidiar con la situación. Me senté al filo de la cama y respiraba profundamente, tenía que tranquilizarme no podía salir de esa manera. Voltee al reloj, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, una hora se fue volando y con nerviosismo tome la perilla y salí.

**- S-senpai…**

**- …**

Lo llame pero nadie me contesto. No podía creer que ambos se hubieran ido. Busque a Senpai en el sofá y ahí lo encontré pero no de la manera que esperaba.

_- S-su camisa._

Estaba cubierto en sudor y con la camisa entreabierta, los cabellos remojados se pegaban a su frente, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. No concebía lo que Senpai se había atrevido a hacer en nuestro departamento y encima conmigo presente. Probablemente no habían llegado más allá de unas carisias pero el que mostrara su cuerpo ante otra persona, que se entregara, era lo que me dolía.

_- Cómo pudiste._

Desde cuando me mentía de esta manera, cuándo se había convertido en un traidor y completo mentiroso. No quise seguir viéndolo en ese estado tan deplorable y gire mi vista a la mesa de junto. Me confundí por el folder que yacía ahí así que lo tome y lo abrí. Mis ojos se abrieron con impresión, sentía que se me escapaba el aliento.

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

Analizaba los documentos. Había desde folletos que hablaban de intercambios al extranjero, investigaciones en otras universidades y hasta propuestas de trabajo en lugares como Tokio, Hiroshima, Niigata e incluso Osaka.

_- ¿Él piensa irse?_

Mis manos temblaban y sujetaba esos papeles con temor. Comencé a lagrimar mientras veía aquello y luego dirigía mi vista a Senpai. Él dormía plácidamente, como si no hubiera preocupación es sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de alguien así? ¿Por qué seguía tan enamorado de una persona así?

_- No eres diferente al resto, sabía que te irías, sabía que me dejarías. _

Lo miré furioso, con el corazón lleno de ira y resentimiento. Tome el folder, lo cerré y lo arroje esperando que cayera en la mesita. No quería pasar más tiempo junto a él, ni si quiera valía la pena pedir una explicación cuando sabía que solo mentiría una vez más. Me di la media vuelta y regrese a mi habitación. Llegue a mi cama y me senté.

_- Todo lo de ayer también fue una mentira, ¿no es así?_

_"__Me tienes a mí… y yo no voy a dejarte. No voy a dejarte, ¿¡me oíste!?"_

Aun cuando le suplique por ayuda, aun cuando nos entregamos y nos perdimos en la boca del otro, entre nuestros cuerpos, aun así él seguía mintiendo. Nada de lo que había dicho era real, me daba cuenta de eso ahora. ¿Por qué todos tenían que traicionarme? La vida era tan injusta, no podía darme el lujo de confiar ni en mi propia sombra, cuando llegaba la oscuridad ella también desaparecía.

Me tumbe en la cama y con mi antebrazo tape mis ojos, sentía las lágrimas volver a resbalar por mi piel. Me impresionaba el daño que me causaba, en verdad lo amaba, el vació en mi pecho aumentaba y esa sensación de pérdida la volvía a experimentar por tercera ocasión.

_- … en definitiva, un completo tirano._

Destape mi rostro y me quede observando el techo.

_- M-mamá, ¿esto ha llegado a su fin?_

¿Por qué me rebaje a hablar con la pared? Ella no estaba ahí y no iba a recibir una respuesta. Solo me estaba lastimando. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente por el dolor en mi pecho, me gire, tome la almohada más cercana y la abrace. Ahogaba mi llanto en ella y me acurrucaba.

_- ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar contigo y abrazarte?_

Tal vez no le había dado importancia a lo mucho que la necesitaba sino hasta que ya no estaba. Era una lástima. Pasó buen tiempo para que mi llanto disminuyera y dejará que mis ojos expulsaran todo ese dolor que sentía mi corazón. Estaba cansado de tanto llorar. Escuche un sonido en la puerta y gire un poco mi cabeza.

**- ¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga… ¿por qué sigues encerrado?! ¡Puedo escuchar que estás ahí, abre la puerta!** Demando.

Pensé en dejarlo hablar solo pero tenía que sacar todo el coraje que tenía dentro así que le conteste.

**- ¡No voy a abrir! ¡No quiero verte o hablar contigo! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar tus mentiras, así que puedes largarte con tu amante y dejarme en paz!**

**- ¡¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?!** **_Atch…_** Estornudó y escuche como continuaba. - **¡No sé qué has estado alucinando todo el día pero tengo que hablar contigo, es importante, sobre la universidad!**

Qué mentiras me iba a contar ahora para poder alejarse de mí. Seguro que inventaría una excusa para irse lejos. Mi enojo era grande pero mi tristeza todavía permanecía, puse mi mano contra mi pecho.

**- ¡No me importa! **

**- ¡Por esa actitud es que sucedió lo de esta mañana! ¡Eres un idiota por no presentarte! **

**- ¡Si, soy un idiota… pero por creer todas tus mentiras!** Dije con dolor.

**- ¡Ya te dije que no entiendo de que hablas!** Se hiso el desentendido** - ¡Abre la puerta o voy a tumbarla! **

**- ¡Has lo que quieras, yo no voy a abrirla!**

Y así se empezaron a oír los fuertes golpes contra la puerta, uno tras otro y sin cesar. Se escuchó un crujido y luego de otro golpe la puerta se abrió.

**- Ahh… ahh… ahh…** Senpai respiraba agitado tratando de recuperarse por el esfuerzo. Notaba como cerraba uno de sus ojos, como si algo le estuviera doliendo.

**- Maldito… ahora tendrás… que pagar por la puerta. **Me regañaba pero yo me mantenía con los brazos cruzados y con mucha rabia al verlo.

**- Claro, pagaré por ella, para que puedas irte lo antes posible del departamento. **Lo miré y parecía hacerse el confundido pero ya no iba a engañarme más.

**- ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?** Se acercaba preocupado pero yo lo aleje y retrocedí unos pasos.

**- ¿Para qué sigues mintiendo Senpai? No tiene caso que lo ocultes más. Yo los vi… a ti y a Yuu-chan. **Confesé.

Al verlo la cara preocupada de Senpai cambio por una llena de miedo y nerviosismo, al igual cuando descubres el secreto de alguien y no sabe cómo seguir ocultándolo. Llevo una de sus manos a la abertura de su camisa y la cerro con vergüenza.

**- Y-yo, no quería ocultarlo. Es solo que…** No lo deje continuar.

**- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Desde cuándo me ven la cara de imbécil, ¿sus besos son mejores?! ¡Pensé que dijiste que no te gustaban los homosexuales pero ya no puedo confiarme ni de eso!**

**- ¿Eh? Espera… ¿de qué estás hablando?** Dijo confundido.

**- De tú y Yuu-chan, están viéndose a mis espaldas, ¿no es así?** Mis afilados ojos lo acusaban.

**- ¡Qué fue lo que se te metió en la cabeza! **Dijo indignado.

**- No puedes engañar a mis ojos, yo los vi, también he visto como tu actitud ha cambiado hacia él.**

**- Pero esa no… esa no es la razón… **

**- Además, vi los papeles, piensas irte de la universidad, ¿verdad?** Lo enfrente.

**- No, el profesor Fukushima fue quien me dio la información pero no voy a irme a ningún lugar. Ya te lo había dicho… que no iba a huir, que no iba a dejarte y q-que t-te…**

**- ¡NO SIGAS CON TUS MENTIRAS! **Me agache tapando mis oídos.

**- Oi, ¿Morinaga? ¿Estás bien?... no sigas con esto, estas malinterpretando todo.** Se acercaba a mí.

Destape mis oídos y me restablecía para volver a enfrentarlo.

**- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea, qué confié en ti? Tú, que me has ocultado cosas y mentido.**

**- …** Agacho su cabeza y esta vez no tuvo nada que decir.

**- Si quieres que esto no termine…** Inmediatamente capte su atención y volteo a verme horrorizado**. - … vas a tener que demostrarme que tan lejos puedes llegar por mí.**

**- ¿Eh…?**

_- No puedo creer lo que estoy por hacer pero tiene que entender que él me pertenece tanto como le he demostrado que yo le pertenezco. Te amo Senpai. _

Me abalance sobre él y lo bese. Podía notar la sorpresa en sus labios.

**- E-espera Mori…mmm… no hemos… ter-minado de… hablar.** Protestaba entre besos.

Yo no lo deje continuar, mis labios proclamaban los suyos y sabía que tarde o temprano se dejaría llevar por la pasión. Al tocar su piel, podía sentir su calor.

_- Tengo que robar todas las mentiras y secretos de tus labios… de tu cuerpo. _

Continué atrayéndolo a mí. Exploraba su boca, rosando nuestras lenguas, sentía como el trataba de dar batalla y no quería compartir ese beso.

**- Mori-mmm… no puedes… hacer esto.** Intentaba alejarme con uno de sus brazos.

**- Acaso no me quieres, no quieres que continúe.** Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

**- No lo digo, mmm… de esa… manera.**

Los besos siguieron su curso mientras yo lo hacía retroceder guiándolo a la cama. Cuando llegamos sus piernas chocaron con ella, yo lo sujete por la espalda y sin romper el beso descendimos. Nuestros cuerpos se ajustaban y solo cuando era necesario tomábamos aire.

**- Morinaga… detente, esto… no está bien. **Me solicitaba alterado.

**- Claro que está bien… mmngh… Senpai has aprendido a besar muy bien. **Dije soberbio.

**- E-es tu culpa. **Declaro **- … ahora, s-sueltame… mmm…**

**- ¿Así que mi culpa?... acaso fui yo quien te enseñó a ocultar la verdad. **Me pregunté molesto.

Mi mente me respondía atacándome con recuerdos. Aquellos días en que me hicieron la oferta en la farmacéutica, yo no le dije nada a Senpai y él se molestó mucho por ocultarle una cosa tan importante. Seguramente se sintió triste y ofendido. Al final él lo supo desde el principio, aquella mentira me hiso sufrir mucho, pero esta vez me destrozó el corazón. Esto no tenía comparación.

Senpai frunció su ceño, lo tome de la nuca y la lucha continuó. Sus intentos por alejarme y sus golpes eran demasiados débiles como para detenerme. Esto iba a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Lo gire un poco para que quedara de lado y yo me posicione detrás de él.

**- Q-qué piensas hacer.** Dijo molesto.

**- Senpai lo sabe muy bien. **Dije con una lasciva sonrisa.

**- Morinaga, ¡detente!, solo lo haces porque estas molesto.** Estaba angustiado.

**- ¡No voy a detenerme! Si puedes hacerlo con Yuu-chan no hay razón para que no lo hagas conmigo… tu pareja.**

**- Eso no… ahhh… **

Sus gemidos comenzaron cuando pase mi lengua por su cuello. Él no dejaba de resistirse pero yo lo envolvía entre mis brazos. Su camisa rota me facilito el tener que desabrocharla y pronto recorría su torso con caricias. Mis manos se posicionaron en sus pezones, los jalaba y apretaba.

**- Mori… esto no… ahh…ahhh…**

**- Senpai…** Susurre en su oído y sentí como se estremeció.

Su espalda se arqueaba un poco, yo repartía besos por todo su cuello y también pasaba por su oído y daba pequeñas mordidas a su lóbulo.

**- Nadie conoce tu cuerpo como yo… voy a demostrarte que nadie puede hacerte sentir tan bien como cuando lo haces conmigo.** Amenace.

**- N-no… Morinaaahhh… estas actuando… raro… v-vas a lastimarme… ahh…**

**- Qué dices, lo estas disfrutando… mira lo duro que estas.**

Baje una mano y roce su miembro. Su cuerpo temblaba, se estremecía.

**- N-no, esto… ahh… Mori… ahhh… ahhh…**

Ignoraba sus reclamos y proseguía frotando su miembro, me deshice de su pantalón y cuando toque su hombría directamente los gemidos aumentaron con intensidad. Senpai intentaba alejar mis manos pero su fuerza lo traicionaba, simplemente no era suficiente. Aumente la velocidad para hacerlo llegar al límite, acariciaba su pezón y remataba con mis labios posados en su cuello. Termino por correrse y yo embriagado con sus gemidos.

**- ¿Acaso no se sintió bien?** Susurré en su oído.

**- S-suéltame… no… no sigas.** Me suplicaba con su respiración entre cortada.

**- Es mi turno. **

Me separé de él y me posicione encima. Empecé recorriendo con mi lengua sus áreas sensibles, devorando sus pezones, cuello y volviendo a besarlo. Escuchaba su respiración bastante agitada, trato de oponerse pero solo logro jalar un poco mi cabello. Mis manos paseaban por su delicada piel blanca pero al mirar sus ojos miel estos se miraban apagados, no recibía la respuesta que deseaba.

_- ¿Por qué no lo disfruta como anoche?_

Quería aprisionarlo, hacerlo mío y que me deseara. Separe sus piernas y él volteo a verme sorprendido. Casi podía escucharlo diciéndome que me detuviera pero no lo deje pronunciar palabra.

**- Morinaaahhh…ahh…ahhh…**

Lo penetre en una estocada, sabía que resultaba doloroso pero no pensaba detenerme y de alguna manera deseaba verlo sufrir un poco. Clavo sus uñas fuertemente sobre mis brazos y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

**- D-duele… ¿Por… qué haces… esto?** Murmuraba con aparente tristeza.

**- Quiero que seas solo mío. **Me acerque contestándole y besándole.

Supuse que intentaría negarse como llevaba haciéndolo desde que comenzamos, así que intentaría movilizarlo llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Sujete sus manos entre las mías y las llevaba hacia atrás cuando un fuerte grito llego a mis oídos.

**- ¡AHHHHH! ¡M-ME LÁSTIMAS! ¡PARA! **

_- No estoy haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, ¿qué le pasa?... ¿intenta engañarme para que me detenga?_

Lo bese ahogando sus quejidos en mi interior y de un jalón puse sus manos sobre su cabeza. Me separé de él y su respiración se agito mucho. Lágrimas descendieron con rapidez de sus ojos, su mirada estaba perdida y no decía nada.

**- Senpai…**

Cerro sus ojos y volteo su cara, fruncía fuertemente el ceño y se mordía un poco sus labios. Pose mis labios sobre su cuello y comencé con suaves estocadas. Trataba de esconder sus gemidos y apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

**- Ahhh… ahh… d-duele… **

**- Relájate.** Dije restándole importancia.

Gradualmente sentí como Senpai me iba aceptando e hice de las embestidas unas más salvajes. Con una de mis manos frotaba su miembro y con la otra sujetaba sus manos. Esta vez no contuvo los gemidos pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones él no decía mi nombre. Los sentía tan vacíos.

**- Ahhh… ahhh… ahh…**

**- Senpai… Senpai, di mi nombre.**

**- Ahhh… mmnngh… ahhh…**

Insistí un poco más pero no obtuve su respuesta. Solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cubiertos de lágrimas y continuaba con los gemidos.

A pesar de la frialdad de la noche esa habitación se mantenía cálida y nuestros cuerpos se veían envueltos en ese calor. Trate de que Senpai me besara, hacerlo participe en este acto tan placentero pero ya no me respondía. Cuando sentí que estaba por terminar profundice las estocadas e hice que nos corriéramos. Alce mi vista para verlo pero en su cara no mire una expresión de placer o satisfacción, estaba más bien llena de dolor y sentía como su cuerpo aun temblaba.

**- ¿Senpai…?** Solté sus manos y con una de las mías dibujaba el contorno de su rostro.

**- Ahhh… ahh… ah….** Su respiración todavía no se normalizaba.

Abrió sus ojos y vi decepción en ellos. Con su mano, golpeo y aparto la mía. Como pudo, se las arregló para empujarme y vi el esfuerzo con el que enderezo su cuerpo para quedar sentado, mientras lo hacía escuchaba sus quejidos.

**- Mmnngh d-duele… d-duele… **

Con una de sus manos se abrazaba y sujetaba su hombro. Ahora era totalmente visible la hinchazón y el color rojizo en esa zona.

_- Creo que fue demasiado para él._ Me sentí un poco culpable.

**- ¿E-estas bien Senpai…?**

**- Ahhh… ahh… **

Me ignoraba, me daba la espalda. Lentamente apoyaba sus pies y se ponía de pie. Caminaba con lentitud y algo inestable hasta que vi cómo se doblaban sus rodillas, como si sus fuerzas se desvanecieran, y cayó sobre ellas. Me acerque a él, estaba fatigado y respiraba con algo de desesperación.

**- Ahhh… ahh… **

No me dejo que lo tocara, me apartaba de él. Se apoyó un poco de la pared y cuando estuvo de pie se recargo para tomar un poco de aire. Ya no me acerque y solo lo seguí con la mirada. Continúo avanzando hasta que abrió la puerta y lo vi salir por ella. La cerró detrás de él y yo lo seguí. Lo vi entrar a su cuarto y cuando quise abrirla me di cuenta que le puso llave.

**- ¡Senpai, senpai…!**

**- Ahhh… ahh… e-estoy bien… ahhh…** Lo escuche dolido.

**- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Y-yo te lastime?!** Hice mi última pregunta con temor.

**- N-no seas imbécil… ahhh… s-solo quiero descansar, déjame dormir en paz… ahh… **Gritaba intentando sonar molesto pero yo escuchaba la desesperación y miedo en su voz.

**- Senpai… **

_- ¿No había llevado mi rabia demasiado lejos? No… en ese momento tenía que hacer que él entendiera. Yo… yo… estoy demasiado confundido. Estoy seguro que los vi, Senpai me está mintiendo así que no debería de ser yo quien me retracte, él que me sienta culpable. Senpai es quien debe sentirse de ese modo, no yo._

POV SOUICHI

El dolor era insoportable. Con mucho esfuerzo y de milagro podía seguir consiente.

**- No… puedo creer lo que… me hiso. **Murmure.

Estaba temblando, tenía miedo y sentía demasiado dolor en mi hombro. Me sentía impotente de solo poder llorar. Recordaba las escenas de lo ocurrido y me sentía más aterrado.

_- Sus ojos. No tenían el brillo que normalmente tienen._

En aquel momento, cuando sentí que sujeto mi brazo, tuve un mal presentimiento. Aunque el maldito me penetro sin prepararme el dolor que estaba por sentir era algo totalmente incomparable a eso. Al sentir como lo doblaba grite tan fuerte como el oxígeno en mis pulmones me lo permitieron. Cuando capturo mis labios para contrarrestar los gritos de dolor me quedaba sin oxígeno. El dolor era tan intenso que no tuve más fuerzas para gritar y cuando prosiguió con las embestidas y sentí el dolor recaer sobre mi hombro me sentía tan débil que deje mi cuerpo llevarse. Ya no tomaba control de mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y trate de suprimir el inmenso dolor. Eso se había sentido mucho más a una violación que la primera vez que me atacó. Por más que le rogué por detenerse no me escucho e incluso después de lastimarme de esa manera él no se detuvo.

_- ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a Morinaga? ¿Lo he roto?_

Seguro rompí su corazón por completo. Él me había lastimado hasta el alma pero sabía que su dolor, la pérdida de su mamá, era solo una parte del tanto dolor que sentía.

**- Perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…**

Me abrace con más fuerza mientras suplicaba perdón a quien no me escuchaba. Lo que le había hecho era algo imperdonable, su mente trababa de buscar una salida a tanto dolor, su corazón no podía reponerse del vacío y tristeza que sentía.

_- Ya no puedo soportar este dolor. _

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería encontrarme con Morinaga. Espere un par de minutos. Tambaleante, me acerque y entre los cajones busque algo de ropa. La puse sobre la cama. Busque pañuelos y me asee tanto como pude. Me coloque los pantalones y con el debido cuidado coloque mi camisa en uno de mis brazos mientras que en el que tenía adolorido solo lo cubrí. Tome uno de mis abrigos, me lo coloque encima sin abrocharlo y lentamente abrí la puerta.

Mire a todos lados y lo encontré dormido en el sillón. Era un alivio no tener que discutir con él. Lo mire tan tranquilo que por un momento yo me sentí igual. El dolor volvió a presentarse como una navaja enterrándose en mi hombro. Regrese a mi habitación por una cobija, me acerque con cuidado y cubrí a Morinaga.

_- Lo siento._ Una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla.

Abrí la puerta principal y el frío me llego hasta los huesos. Voltee una vez más para verlo antes de partir y seguí con mi camino, adentrándome en la helada noche.

… Continuará.


	17. ARREBATO

Por fin. Luego de la larga espera les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Siento haber tardado pero una imprudencia mía me mando a la cama algunos días y no me sentí con ánimos de escribir :/

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, review y paciencia. Sé que siempre tardo en actualizar pero trato de que quede lo mejor posible, así que por favor no se desesperen que la historia siempre continua :D

Espero que sea de su agrado y me puedan dejar un comentario con su opinión.

**CAPÍTULO 17: ARREBATO**

POV MORINAGA

El calor de la mañana estaba ausente en la habitación pero no en mi cuerpo. Los rayos de luz que comenzaban a salir iluminaban un poco la habitación, atravesando las cortinas, y me despertaban. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, bostece y estire mis brazos.

_- ¿Qué hago aquí?_

Un susurro con palabras indescifrables pero claramente tristes pasaron desapercibidas tan rápido como intente recordarlas. Al parecer me había quedado dormido en el sofá sin darme cuenta. Sentí la mañana más fresca de lo usual y frote mis manos para calentarme un poco. Por alguna razón una sábana me cubría, no la tenía antes de quedar dormido, entonces tendría que haber sido otra persona. Cuando logre despertar por completo me hice consiente de lo sucedido anoche.

**- ¡Senpai! **

Después de que salió bastante mal de mi habitación y lo seguí, él no quiso hablar conmigo. Me quede esperando a que saliera pero cuando menos me di cuenta el sueño me había ganado. Un poco asustado y de un brinco me dirigí a su habitación. Estando cerca note la puerta entre abierta.

_- ¿Estará dormido?_

Era lo que esperaba, de lo contrario, no sabía que podía suceder si nos enfrentábamos nuevamente. Aun así, también quería respuestas. Tenía tanto que preguntar pero él no contestaba mis dudas, como siempre, solo las evadía. Empuje la puerta con delicadeza, procurando no hacer ruido, asome mi cabeza y vi la cama tendida. Senpai no estaba ahí. Me alarme y me puse ansioso. El departamento permanecía en un silencio sepulcral. Solo yo me encontraba en él, lo sabía.

_- ¿En dónde está?_ Me pregunte angustiado.

Sea lo que haya pasado ayer, él no se miraba muy bien, me daba cuenta ahora de ello. Demasiado tarde quizás.

**- Estaba muy pálido y la expresión en su cara… él… estaba sufriendo. **Murmuré.

Tal vez mi decisión no había sido la correcta. El arranque de emociones en el que me vi sumergido me cegó por completo. Fui muy impulsivo, más de lo usual.

_- Aunque Senpai con Yuu-chan… yo los vi. Ellos… ambos me han mentido. No, no puedo estar seguro de lo que paso pero… pero Senpai estaba muy triste. _

No había tiempo de arrepentirme por lo ocurrido, primero tenía que encontrarlo.

POV SENPAI

Caminaba por las avenidas casi sin reconocer el camino. En la oscuridad de la noche mis pasos eran iluminados por el viejo alumbrado. El frío recorría mi espina dorsal, los constantes jadeos dejaban entrar el aire helado a mis pulmones y hacían sentirme completamente congelado. Tenía escalofríos y mi garganta dolía. Pequeños temblores se presentaban pero intentaba disminuirlos por el dolor que fuertemente persistía en mi hombro. No sentía los dedos en mis manos, que descubiertos, sujetaban mi hombro. Las noches no se sentían tan frías ultimadamente así que no comprendía mi debilidad ante la temperatura o por qué había descendido tan repentinamente. Alcance a percatarme de un suave olor a lluvia, tal vez una pequeña brisa que había caído era la causa de la noche tan fresca.

_- Tengo que apresurarme, de lo contrario… _

Con trabajo me mantenía consiente. El recorrido parecía no tener fin, pero cuando mis ojos querían cerrarse por el cansancio, el dolor en mi hombro no me lo permitía.

**- D-duele… duele mucho. **

Apreté fuertemente mis dientes y con pura fuerza de voluntad seguí mi camino. A lo lejos comenzaba a ver el edificio y me apresure. Entre desesperado y una mujer se acercó a mi preocupada.

**- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?** Llegaba corriendo.

**- A-ayúdeme, yo… p-por favor, ayud… **

**- ¡Señor, señor…!**

Escuche gritos que me llamaban a lo lejos y sentí como mi cuerpo se daba por vencido ante tanto agotamiento. No podía más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas abría los ojos y un fuerte dolor golpeaba mi cabeza, era mucho peor que cuando solía emborracharme. Constantes punzadas eran las que ahora me aquejaban, sin embargo eso solo duro unos minutos. Masajeé mi frente y conseguí la tranquilidad que deseaba.

**- ¿Qué? ¿En dónde estoy? **

Parpadeé varias veces y tuve un vago recuerdo de haber caminado toda la noche hasta ese lugar. Estaba recostado en una camilla de hospital y mis ropas habían sido pobremente cambiadas por una bata azul.

**- Ahh… es verdad.** Mencione con fastidio.

Talle mis ojos, no tenía mis lentes e irritaba un poco mi vista. Note que tenía un pequeño respirador y me lo quite ya que me molestaba y no lo necesitaba. Lo deje en alguna parte y ahora a mis oídos llegaba un insoportable y constante sonido. Era el maldito ruido del electrocardiógrafo que retumbaba en mi cabeza, como odiaba ese lugar.

**- Veo que ya despertó señor… ¿?** Hacía una pausa para que contestara.

**- Tatsumi, Tatsumi Souichi.** Indique.

Un sujeto en bata blanca había llegado, seguramente era el doctor. En cuanto le di mi nombre, comenzó a anotar varias cosas en una hoja y en cuanto término la dejo a un lado para sentarse en una silla junto a la camilla. Intente acomodarme apoyándome sobre uno de mis brazos y quedar sentado pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas. El doctor al notar aquello me sugirió que no lo hiciera y presionando un botón la cama se elevó.

**- G-gracias, pero yo podía hacerlo. **Dije un poco molesto.

**- No, por favor, no se sobre esfuerce.** Me pidió preocupado. **- Tatsumi-san, ¿sabe por qué esta aquí?**

**- Fui yo el que vine ¿no es así?...** Respondí a lo obvio con sarcasmo.

**- Si, eso lo sé. A lo que me refiero es… ¿qué fue lo que lo hiso venir aquí?**

Deje de verlo por un momento y me puse a pensar. Habían varias razones de las que estaba consiente por las que debería de haber venido antes pero mencione solo la molestia que más me aquejaba.

**- Tengo un fuerte dolor en el… ¡espere!, ahora que lo menciona ya no me duele el hombro. **

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y gire la vista a mi hombro. Me lleve una gran impresión, ya no había dolor. Incrédulo pase mi mano sobre este pero me di cuenta que no podía sentirlo del todo, me aterré.

**- ¿¡Qué es lo que…**

**- No se preocupe, es por el sedante que aplicamos pero me temo que el dolor regresará pronto. **

**- Ya veo.** Baje la mirada preocupado.

**- Por favor, preste atención a lo que voy a decirle.** Voltee a verlo. **- Hace unas horas, después de desmayarse, le hicimos algunas pruebas. Ya tenía una idea de lo que arrojarían los resultados después de revisarlo un poco. La radiografía mostró una dislocación en el hombro, no es tan grave pero si es un accidente importante. Lo más probable es que se haya dado como consecuencia de un jalón o movimiento repentino, un golpe fuerte en la parte posterior del brazo, un movimiento del brazo bruscamente por encima de la cabeza o una caída con el brazo estirado.**

_- Aquella noche cuando caí con Morinaga en brazos, podría ser que…_

Mis pensamientos regresaron a ese momento.

_- Dolió pero en ese momento no pareció ser algo grave… en cambio, ayer… el dolor era… ciertamente intolerable. _

**- ¿Eso se puede arreglar no es así?** Pregunte intranquilo.

**- Sí, solo tengo que hacer una reducción manual en donde volveré a colocar el húmero dislocado en su lugar con las manos. Es un poco doloroso pero aplicaremos sedantes para reducir el dolor. **

**- No importa, si con eso el molesto dolor se va entonces está bien. **Dije más calmado.

**- Debo de advertirle que aun cuando se sienta bien después de eso debe cuidar mucho la movilidad de su brazo ya que hay más posibilidades que se lo vuelva a dislocar una vez que ya ha sucedido, y esta vez podría ser mucho más grave. **

**- Si, si, tendré cuidado.** Conteste con enfado.

No comprendía porque tenía que darme advertencias tan obvias, comenzaba a fastidiarme el trato de niño que me estaba dando. Acaso me tomaba por estúpido. Suspiró y mire como su cara cambió a una más seria.

**- Mire, eso solo es la punta del iceberg. Lo que más me preocupa está relacionado a la palidez en su piel y los moretones, sé que los ha notado ¿no es verdad?**

Me dejo mudo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Jale un poco la bata de hospital que llevaba para inútilmente cubrir mis brazos con pena y vergüenza. Baje la mirada cubriendo mis ojos con unos cuantos mechones.

_- Como odio esta situación… como odio verme de esta manera._ Pensé con impotencia.

**- No tiene por qué ocultarlos.** Me mostró una sonrisa. **- Lo que usted tiene es anemia ferropénica o como mejor la conocen, anemia por deficiencia de hierro.** Lo mire con temor. **- No se asuste por favor. Es la forma más común de la anemia y si sigue mis indicaciones usted se recuperará en menos de lo que se imagina. **Estaba entusiasmo. **- Parece que en su familia son propensos a este tipo de enfermedad pero lo que la desencadeno en usted fue su mala alimentación prolongada. El hierro es una parte importante para los glóbulos rojos pues sin él la sangre no puede transportar oxígeno eficazmente. **Explicó.

_- Tiene razón. La verdad es que toda esta situación me ha tenido tan ocupado y estresado que no he comido por la falta de apetito y cuando lo hago solo compro cualquier cosa; eso si no termino devolviendo el estómago como el otro día. Maldición…_

**- Y no solo es falta de hierro, en general usted está demasiado** **fatigado por sobre esforzarse y con las defensas muy bajas por estar mal comiendo. Estoy seguro que todo combinado con los síntomas de la anemia ha sido bastante duro para lidiar. **Suspiró. **- Todos tenemos un límite, no sé qué ocurra en su vida personal o profesional, pero usted está alcanzando el suyo Tatsumi-san. Debe de cuidar y pensar más en lo que le hace a su cuerpo. **Me regañó.

**- Si, entiendo.**

Usualmente le hubiera gritado un par de cosas como _"es mi cuerpo, yo sé lo que hago con el"_ o _"no debería meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen"_ pero aunque estuviera molesto no podía seguir callando y huyendo a lo que tanto me gritaba mi cuerpo.

Luego de explicarme como me encontraba de salud, me hiso un par de preguntas para saber los síntomas que presentaba por la anemia pues no en todos los casos es igual. La palidez en mi piel, los moretones, mareos, la fatiga, el dolor de cabeza y mi aparente dificultad para respirar, todos eran síntomas por la anemia. En el caso de las náuseas y falta de apetito, se debían a causa del estrés al que estaba sometido según me dijo. El amargo despertar y las constantes preguntas me estaban dejando algo exhausto. Me sentía extraño al cansarme tan rápido por cosas insignificantes.

**- Muy bien, con esto tendremos un mejor panorama de cómo ha evolucionado su enfermedad.** Habíamos terminado con las preguntas. **- Ahora, necesito que coopere conmigo y haga exactamente lo que voy a pedirle. Voy a acomodar el hueso en su hombro y puede que a pesar del sedante sienta dolor o incomodidad, así que le pido sea fuerte, solo será por un momento.** Solicitó amablemente; sus palabras parecían las de un pediatra hablando con un infante y eso me molestaba.

Llamo a una enfermera y ella trajo consigo los materiales para la operación. El doctor me tomo por la espalda, me acomodó para quedar sentado y con las piernas colgando fuera de la camilla. Como se me dificultaba mantenerme sentado por mi cuenta, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, la enfermera me ayudo sosteniendo por detrás mi espalda. Era muy humillante tener que depender así de la ayuda de alguien más, en especial de una mujer. El doctor prosiguió subiendo la manga de mi bata y después de inyectarme espero unos minutos a que el sedante hiciera efecto. Palpaba mi hombro y daba pequeños golpes para que yo le confirmara que estaba listo. Cuando lo estuve se lo indique y él me dedico unas palabras de aliento para después pedirme que me recostara de cierta forma, claro no pude hacerlo sin su ayuda. A escasos segundos de haberlo hecho, él tomo mi brazo y dio un fuerte tirón mientras apoyaba su pie en uno de mis costados, justo debajo del brazo.

**- ¡IDIOTA!** Grite enfurecido con todas mis fuerzas. Tiró de mi brazo mucho más fuerte de como Morinaga lo había hecho.

**- Le advertí que podía ser doloroso.** Dijo tranquilo ese imbécil.

**- ¡PERO NO DIJO QUE IBA A ROMPERME EL BRAZO! ¡ACASO NO SABE HACER SU TRABAJO! **

**- Claro que sí y lo hago, esta es la manera correcta de acomodar su hombro. **

**- No voy a creerme ese maldito cuento, voy a demandarlo. **Amenace.

**- Por favor tranquilícese, no estoy mintiéndole y lamento si fui muy brusco pero ahora le suplico que no intente mover su brazo, tiene que mantenerlo en reposo. **Acomodo mi brazo junto a mí para que descansara.

Pequeñas lágrimas de rabia y dolor se avecinaban a salir y el muy cretino se atrevió a tomar un pañuelo y humillarme todavía más.

_- Maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió venir a un hospital. _Pensé indignado.

**- Señorita, por favor traiga medicamento para el dolor.** Le indicó a la enfermera quien se apresuró y salió.

Volví a quedar solo con el doctor y él me ayudo a sentarme nuevamente, recostándome en la cama. Estaba furioso con él pero tampoco podía impedirle hacer su trabajo. Tomo una férula y la puso en mi brazo y alrededor de mi hombro sano para hacer soporte.

**- No sería mejor enyesarlo Einstein.** Mencione alzando una ceja y dudando de sus facultades como médico. Hablaba con sarcasmo y lanzando una mirada rebajándolo a no menos que un estúpido.

**- No, con esto es suficiente. El brazo no presenta fractura como para hacer eso y el hombro solo tiene que mantenerse en reposo para sanar. Cuando le demos de alta recomiendo que ponga un poco de hielo para la hinchazón además de que le recetaré medicina para que el dolor no represente una molestia. **

_- Lo dice solo para hacerme quedar mal. _Lo miraba con ferviente enojo.

Una vez puesta la férula tomo la hoja que antes había dejado a un lado y continuo escribiendo en ella.

_- Parece feliz._ Mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando note la tonta sonrisa que tenía su cara mientras trabajaba.

_- … no es más que un tonto_. Concluí volteando a ver a otro lado.

La enfermera regreso, me administró el medicamento para el dolor y se retiró. El doctor me explico un poco más sobre mi anemia y estaba por despedirse también cuando lo interrumpí.

**- Creo que es todo. Lo dejaré descansar un par de horas más y luego vendré a verlo.**

**- Espere… **Alce mi mano intentando detenerlo.

**- Le dije que no debía sobre esforzarse.** Bajo mi mano con delicadeza y se acercó sentándose otra vez en la silla. **- Lo escucho.**

**- Lo que sucede es… que yo necesito irme, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo, debo regresar a casa.** Mencioné inquieto.

**- Pero, usted debe de descansar, su situación no es muy grave pero poco falto para que lo fuera. Tiene que pensar en su salud y…** Detuvo su discurso al verme.

**- Por favor, yo… en verdad d-debo regresar… **Hable entrecortadamente e hice una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza suplicante.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace años que tendría que tirar mucho de mi orgullo por un imbécil no me lo hubiera creído, me hubiera mofado de esa ridícula idea, pero en ese momento estaba tirando todo eso y más para poder regresar al lado del idiota. No podía dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo y menos después de lo que sucedió, todo terminaría en otra de sus estúpidas ilusiones paranoicas. Este doctor ciertamente era un subnormal pero algo me decía que podía confiar, aunque fuera un poco, en él. Tal vez con mi suplica tenía la esperanza de salir lo antes posible de este lugar.

**- Tatsumi-san…** Me vio preocupado, negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

**- S-se lo ruego, es muy importante que regrese, hay alguien… hay alguien que me espera en casa.** Apreté mis dientes con enojo hacia mí mismo por rebajarme de esa manera y continúe. **- Si usted se niega, no me importa a quien llame o se interponga, los golpeare a todos hasta salir de este endemoniado lugar.** Sentencié y lo mire decidido.

Volteo a ver su reloj, puso sus manos sobre su barbilla y mirándome se quedó pensando un buen rato. Empecé a impacientarme.

**- S-si va a ser de esta manera, entonces yo…** Empuñe mi mano y estruje con fuerza parte de mi bata.

**- Está bien.** Dijo con culpabilidad.

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Yo no puedo darle el alta de esta manera, va en contra de mi ética profesional, pero también veo con claridad que algo lo perturba y eso no va a ayudar en su recuperación. **Hiso una pausa. **- Yo no puedo impedir que usted se vaya así que lo más que puedo darle son unos minutos después de que yo salga de la habitación. **Mencionó sonriendo.

**- C-comprendo.** Sentí un gran alivio; aunque fueran unos cuantos minutos eso era suficiente para salir.

**- Pero… esos minutos tienen un ****_pequeño_**** precio.** Explicó. **- Debe mantenerse en reposo por lo menos dos días una vez que llegue a su casa, tomar los medicamentos que le receté y debe prometerme que va a regresar en una semana para asegurarme que no haya muerto en algún lugar solo por su terquedad.** Masajeó su frente estresado y con intranquilidad en su voz.

Observe por la ventana como el sol no detenía su paso. A esa altura no podía ser tan tarde pero debió de pasar tiempo desde que amaneció. Gire mi vista y un reloj en la pared me lo confirmo, Morinaga debía de estar despierto a estas horas.

**- Estoy de acuerdo. **Dije sin vacilar.

**- Muy bien, entonces voy a estar esperándolo. Su ropa esta en ese cajón. **Señalo el cajón superior del mueble junto. **- De la manera en la que se encuentra va a ser de difícil que se vista, si gusta yo podría…** Lo interrumpí.

**- Ni si quiera se atreva a mencionarlo.** Lo vi con ojos afilados.

**- No debería de avergonzarse, eso también es parte de mi trabajo.**

**- No estoy avergonzado...** Mi cara se ponía caliente. **- … es solo que no quiero que un pervertido me ponga las manos encima. **

_- ¡No va a engañarme!_

Después de verme con confusión y a costa de mi creciente furia me ayudo a ponerme de pie, saco mi ropa del cajón y la colocó a un lado de mí. Él se dio vuelta en una de las esquinas y mientras me cambiaba lo perdí de vista por un momento. Me tomo más tiempo del que pensé pero con tranquilidad fui poniendo cada una de las piezas, por supuesto que deje mi camisa tal y como llegue pues no podía mover mi hombro. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz de ponerme mi confiable camisa de botones.

_- En verdad, esta ropa es cien veces mejor que la porquería que te dan en los hospitales._

Estaba tan inmerso en mi tarea que solo cuando me gire me percate que el doctor estaba llamando a alguien por su celular. No le di importancia pues algo de aire comenzaba a faltarme por el aparente esfuerzo. Respire con tranquilidad hasta que me sentí mejor.

**- Listo.** Expuso dándose la vuelta.

**- ¿Qué está listo?** Pregunte malhumorado.

**- Me gustaría que una enfermera lo encaminara en silla de ruedas a la salida, es lo idóneo, pero como esto es una "fuga" no puede ser de esa manera. Usted debe permanecer en reposo y me sentiría aún más culpable si regresa a pie, así que pedí un taxi para usted, por supuesto que los gastos corren por mi cuenta. **

**- Que dice, ¡yo no puedo aceptar algo como eso! , no soy ningún inútil como para no poder pagar algo así. **

Rebusque en mis bolsillos y me di cuenta que no llevaba ni un yen. Con lo aturdido que estaba anoche no recordé tomar mi billetera. Mis mejillas se tornaron carmín y con desesperación seguí buscando.

**- Lamento decirle que esto no es una opción, soy su doctor y es mi trabajo asegurarme que llegue con bien a su casa. **

**- Pero…** Intente pelear pero desde el principio tenía la batalla perdida.

**- Acaso quiere que llame a seguridad y mande vigilar su habitación, le aseguro que en su condición lo único que conseguirá es ganarse un par de días internado.** Me regaño.

**- ¡Tsk! Haga lo que quiera, con que pueda largarme de este lugar me basta.**

Poniendo fin a la discusión, el doctor me entrego un par de frascos, los cuales coloco en una de mis bolsas del abrigo, me dio indicaciones por donde debía de salir y con una reverencia se despidió. Odio admitirlo pero después de todo no parecía tan mala persona, a pesar de que su presencia fuera muy irritante. Me encamine a la salida con audacia y observe como el taxi esperaba por mí. Me subí y el taxista empezó a parlotear sobre que él y el doctor eran buenos amigos, historia antigua, la verdad no me importo mucho lo que decía. Cuanto más nos acercábamos más se inundaba mi pecho de inseguridad, angustia y ¿miedo?

_- ¿Qué rayos voy a decirle a Morinaga?_ _Él imbécil debe estar muy alterado._ Me preocupe. _- Aunque siempre me hago el duro, la realidad es que él es mucho más fuerte que yo y si vuelve a enojarse con ese estado neurótico que se carga últimamente…_ _E-espero que las cosas no se salgan de control… como ayer._

Con una de mis manos tome mi abrigo, procurando que este se mantuviera cerrado, temblaba ligeramente, oculte mi cuerpo de las miradas que pudiera recibir.

Llegamos al departamento. Le comente al taxista que iría por mi cartera y regresaría para pagarle pero él insistió en que no era necesario. No había nada que pudiera hacer por lo que solo baje escuchando como se alejaba deseándome un buen día.

_- ¿Buen día? ¡Ja!_

Me burlaba con sarcasmo. No podía estar más hundido de lo que ya estaba.

Apoyándome del barandal y con esfuerzo subí cada uno de los peldaños. Para cuando llegue a la cima necesite de unos minutos, recargado contra la pared, para recuperar el aliento. Sentía el cansancio recorrer no solo mi cuerpo sino también posarse en mis parpados. Puse mi mano sobre la perilla, trague saliva, respire profundo y decidido me adentre al mismísimo infierno que hoy en día todavía llamaba hogar.

POV MORINAGA

_- Senpai, ¿en dónde estás? _

Me puse muy nervioso y en un atrevimiento entre a su habitación. Busque entre sus cajones pero toda su ropa y otras pertenencias seguían ahí, no parecía haberse llevado nada.

_- ¿Y si se cansó de mí y me hiso caso?… ¿y si en verdad se fue con Yuu-chan? ¿y si ya no regresa más?... Senpai, demuéstrame que eres diferente al resto y regresa a mi lado. _

Me aterraba la respuesta a esas preguntas, no podía evitar pensar que yo lo lance a sus brazos, si ese fuera el caso. Intente no entrar más en pánico y contactarlo con el celular. Saque el mío de mi bolsillo y presione el botón de marcado. Escuche unos cuantos tonos hasta que el sonido de su celular me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Había dejado su celular en la mesita de noche así como su billetera. Lo único que no vi por ningún lado fueron sus llaves.

_- Tranquilízate, puede que haya salido por algo a la tienda… pero, ¿sin su billetera?_ Me alteraba nuevamente. _- Esto no me gusta nada._

No quería hacerlo pero si nos habíamos peleado solo un lugar venía a mi mente, él debía de estar con su familia seguramente. Tome el teléfono inseguro de llamar y con el número en mi mente marque.

**- Bueno, quién habla. **

**- H-hola Kanako-chan.** Trate de sonar tranquilo.

**- ¡Ahhh, Morinaga-san! **Decía con alegría. **- Es un gusto escucharte, ¿cómo has estado?**

**- B-bien, creo… solo llamaba para saber si Senpai estaba con ustedes.**

**- ¿Nii-san?, no lo hemos visto en un par de semanas… ¿paso algo malo?**

**- N-no, nada de eso. Quería hablar con él pero parece que se levantó muy temprano y no lo he visto, además olvido su celular. **

Mentí. La verdad era que un caos se había desatado desde hace varios días y ahora Senpai había desaparecido. Tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera ido lejos por lo que no mencione nada que pudiera ocasionar más problemas.

**- Souichi-niisan es demasiado descuidado.** Renegó.

**- Bien, entonces… lamento mucho la molestia, esperaré a que regrese.** Dije desanimado.

**- No te preocupes por ello Morinaga-san y ojala puedas hablar con el cabeza dura de Nii-san.** Mencionó con dulzura. **- Hasta luego.** Se despidió.

Colgué el teléfono y creció mi ansiedad. Si no estaba con su familia, entonces ¿con quién? Me sentía incapaz de salir a buscarlo, todavía no podía salir libremente del departamento. Me senté en el sofá, pensando, subiendo mis dedos de arriba abajo, casi con ritmo, preocupado y sin saber qué hacer.

_- ¿Cómo debería de buscarlo? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?... ¿Espero a que me durmiera para no cruzarse conmigo?_

Él era quien estaba haciendo todo de manera incorrecta, mintiendo, ocultándome cosas importantes, haciendo cosas indebidas, ¿por qué debía de ser siempre yo el culpable? ¿él que se sintiera de esta manera? Respire profundo y eche mi cabeza para atrás.

**- ¿En dónde estás Senpai?** Solté un gran suspiro y tape mis ojos con mi antebrazo. ¿Lloraría por octava vez en la semana?

**- Aquí tarado.** Respondió azotando la puerta y quitándose los zapatos. **- Estoy en casa…** Murmuro.

**- Se… ¡Senpai!** Di un brinco al verlo.

Me acerque a él y lo mire sumamente cansado. Observándolo me percate de su brazo, la férula que traía. Le quite el abrigo con delicadeza para que no siguiera ocultándose más.

**- ¿¡Senpai qué fue lo que te paso!? A-acaso yo…** Me entristecí.

Tenía una muy buena idea de lo que se trataba, ese era el mismo brazo que ayer estaba hinchado y en un tono rojizo. Una vez más no medía la fuerza con la que lo trataba, una vez más volvía a lastimarlo, a lastimarme. Cuando es que estos episodios de descontrol y sufrimiento acabarían.

**- N-no, yo salí ayer por la noche y me caí en alguna parte. **Dijo sin mirarme.

**- A-anoche…** Baje mis hombros con desanimo. Quería arreglar o por lo menos entender lo que había pasado en aquellos momentos.

**- No digas nada, solo… no quiero recordarlo.** Mire cómo, dolido, evadía mi mirar.

**- ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?** Cuestione con curiosidad.

**- ¿Y-yo?, F-fui a visitar a Kanako y Matsuda-san. **

_- ¿Por qué tienes que seguir mintiendo? ¿Qué te hice para que me negaras tan rotundamente una respuesta sincera?_

Ese sentimiento de molestia, enojo y resentimiento se volvía a formar en mi pecho. Me enfurecía y me ponía mal saber que constantemente me mentía, no era un niño como para no entender sus duras palabras, era lo suficiente maduro para afrontar lo que tenía que decirme ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser de esta forma? Me hace sentir inferior o que no me toma importancia, ¿qué no se supone que somos pareja?, si es que todavía queda algo de eso.

**- Acabo de hablar con Kanako-chan. **

Basto que dijera eso para que sus ojos se ensancharan y verlo nervioso. Titubeó y no supo hacerme frente.

**- ¿Por qué sigues mintiendo Senpai?** Ahora preguntaba molesto.

**- Y-yo… ¡Me disloque el hombro! Fui al hospital porque el dolor era realmente un fastidio, eso fue todo ¿¡Estas contento!?** Subió el tono de su voz revelando por fin la verdad.

**- No, como voy a estarlo cuando tú no estás bien.** Me acercaba lentamente a él.

**- Tu tampoco lo estas idiota…** Su voz se suavizó. Apenas lo escuche pronunciar palabra.

**- ¿Eh? **

**- ¡Que ya no quiero continuar con este interrogatorio!… me voy a dormir.**

Una vez declarado eso, se apresuró y a paso veloz, tomo su abrigo de mis manos y se metió en su habitación.

**- Senpai, ¡senpai por favor! **Toque su puerta.

**- ¡Cállate! Te dije que quiero dormir. **

**- Pero Senpai…**

**- ¡No quiero escucharte en las próximas horas!, ya hablaremos más tarde.**

Después de eso no dijo nada más, yo también deje de insistir pues carecía de la tenacidad que meses atrás me sobraba. Fui a la cocina y calenté un poco de comida que Senpai había dejado preparada; extrañamente hoy si tenía apetito. A pesar de ser un recalentado no sabía nada mal, había aprendido en tan poco tiempo a cocinar y cuando menos me di cuenta él podía preparar casi cualquier cosa que tuviera una receta. Sin un instructivo, con seguridad la cocina terminaría como un campo de guerra.

_- Ni siquiera le pregunte si había desayunado._

Teniendo el televisor como única compañía, me senté frente a él viendo cualquier cosa mientras terminaba de desayunar. Agradecí por la comida una vez que acabe y me dirigí a la cocina a lavar los trastos. Note lo limpio que estaba el departamento, Senpai se había esforzado mucho estos últimos meses, en especial estas semanas. Había dejado de ser un flojo con las tareas del hogar y a pesar de no ser perfecto todavía, hacía lo mejor que podía.

_- Senpai…_

Los últimos días desde lo de mamá me había sumergido tan solo en mis pensamientos, culpando a los que creía culpables y dejando de lado todo lo que no fuera mi tristeza. Aún no me sentía bien, aún no podía perdonarlos, ni a Kunihiro ni a Senpai, era muy difícil pero me daba cuenta que tal vez no estaba solo. Debía de aclarar lo que había visto ayer por la tarde, no podía confiar en lo que me dijera Senpai, no podía preguntar, él ya no me hablaba con la verdad y tampoco creo que quisiera hablar del tema. Tenía que averiguarlo a mi manera. Lo amaba demasiado pero sus palabras inciertas dolían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron varias horas y todavía no sabía nada de Senpai. Desde que llego y se encerró en su habitación no había salido. Yo estuve todo el tiempo en el sofá pretendiendo ver la tele pero inmerso en mis pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en mamá, en lo que vi ayer, en lo que estaba haciendo y lo que debía hacer. No estaba seguro de nada, me encontraba realmente detenido en el tiempo; no podía avanzar y por obvias razones tampoco podía regresar al pasado. En estos días no le tomaba demasiada importancia a eso, el tiempo, solo veía los días pasar uno tras otro, no me importaba si fuera de noche o día. El tiempo se escurría entre mis manos sin yo hacer algo al respecto. Hoy a diferencia de otros días, no estaba llorando, estaba muy tranquilo observando el techo del departamento y en ocasiones ver de reojo el televisor. Me encontraba tan apático sobre la situación que enfermaría a cualquiera.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que pueda seguir normalmente con mi vida?_

Podría decirse que yo también comenzaba a cansarme de todo esto, pero ese sentimiento en mi pecho, que estrujaba mi corazón, que me llenaba de recuerdos de ella, no me abandonaba.

_- Ojala pudiera abrazarte una vez más…_

No acababa de entender porque las cosas tuvieron que resultar así. Quizá era inútil que me siguiera torturando con tantos "_porques_".

También estaba el otro asunto.

_- Senpai. _

Como se supone que debía tratar con él. Lo amaba pero tenía un gran rencor en contra de sus acciones, le estaba agradecido pero también estaba severamente furioso con él, me ilusionaba verlo preocupado por mí pero tampoco lo quería tener cerca como un mentiroso. Ahora éramos pareja pero el momento feliz que vivimos después de unirnos fue tan efímero como el brillo de los fuegos artificiales. Fue tan hermoso pero eso solo desencadeno una serie de eventos uno peor que el otro, uno tras otro.

_- Y Yuu-chan…_

La manera en que lo conocí había sido extraña pero en poco tiempo le tome cariño y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Me dolió saber que no confió lo suficiente en mí para contarme "su verdad" pero tampoco podía culparlo por ello, se perfectamente lo que se siente y no puedo juzgarlo por su decisión pues es algo muy delicado y personal. De extraños a mejores amigos y de amigos a ¿rivales? No terminaba de cuadrar las cosas ¿por qué Yuu-chan quería quitarme a Senpai tan de repente? Pero del otro lado también era sospechoso que Senpai confiará en él de la noche a la mañana.

_- Senpai acepto lo nuestro, somos amantes, pero en ningún momento mencionó esas dos importantes palabras. _

¿Yo se las decía todo el tiempo y él no podía decirlas ni una sola vez? A veces me preguntaba si en verdad sus sentimientos eran iguales a los míos y ahora más que nunca me preguntaba si aquello no había sido más que un impulso y aceptó sin pensar más allá.

_- Senpai, no sé qué hacer. _

Quería que alguien me diera una respuesta que solo yo podía encontrar.

Mire por la ventana y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Senpai llevaba demasiadas horas encerrado y comenzaba a preocuparme, más después de ver la manera en que llego. No sabía si había desayunado y la hora de la comida también había pasado, por mí eso no importaba pero él no se miraba nada bien.

_- ¿Estará dormido todavía?_

Me acerque a su puerta y toque un par de veces pero nadie me respondió. Estaba dormido así que no tenía caso. Regresaba nuevamente al sofá cuando algo me detuvo, angustia, no podía quedarme tranquilo y sin saber nada. Gire la perilla y me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuvo abierta, como se encerró pensé que le había puesto seguro por lo que no intente abrirla. Me sentía un completo estúpido.

**- Compermiso.** Me anuncié.

Senpai estaba recostado en su cama. Realmente debía de estar agotado pues parecía que solo se lanzó en su cama y con la sabana alcanzó a medio taparse. Me adentre en el cuarto y me acerque para admirarlo mejor. No tarde en notar lo mal que se encontraba. Lo primero que percate fue el sudor que rodeaba su cuerpo y enseguida fue su dificultad para respirar. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue lo trágico que sería que Senpai dejará de respirar por esa misma dificultad que presentaba. Jadeaba como si el aire que aspiraba no fuera el suficiente.

_- Senpai, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? _Me pregunte con temor. Él no me quería decir nada.

Con mi mano removía unos cuantos mechones de su frente y me di cuenta como ardía en fiebre ¿Cuánto tiempo es que llevaba con esa temperatura? No lo pensé dos veces y fui corriendo a la cocina por un cubo con agua fría y trapos. Remoje la tela, la exprimí ligeramente y la puse sobre su frente. Me arrodille junto a su cama y lo vi atónito. Sus moretones, su hombro, ¿cómo es que él había terminado tan mal cuando era yo quien me sentía pésimo?

**- Mori…naga** Susurraba en sueños.

**- A-aquí estoy Senpai. Y-yo… **Estaba asustado, nervioso pero sentía la necesidad de disculparme.

Un fugaz y pasajero recuerdo se coló en mi cabeza, de aquellos tiempos en que no recordaba pero aun así me atormentaba el pasado, siempre es el pasado. Gracias al roce de sus labios fue que sentí el cosquilleo en mi estómago mucho más vivaz, pero este no iba a ser el mismo caso.

**- Morinaga… de-detente… detente… **

Escuchaba sus suplicas. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y su ceño se fruncía. Sus labios temblaban mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma frase.

**- N-no… Morinaga… detente… **

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y sentí mi corazón estrujarse. Ahora mi nombre no era algo que mis oídos quisieran escuchar de sus labios.

_- ¿Qué soy para ti en este momento?_

Probablemente equivalía a una carga pesada y dura de cargar. Incline mi cabeza y tome una de sus manos entre las mías. Me sentía intranquilo, confundido, no sentía la calidez o seguridad que siempre tenía al sujetarnos de la mano. Note una pequeña cicatriz en ella.

_- Así que esto ocultaba tu vendaje. _

Aquel por el cual, en su momento, no estuve dispuesto a preguntar.

¿Cuántos más secretos ocultaba de mí? Por qué no podíamos ser como las otras parejas y confiar entre nosotros, por qué tenía que existir esta barrera invisible que siempre terminaba separándonos o haciéndonos daño. Tal vez no estábamos listos para abrir por completo nuestro corazón al otro, incluso yo, ambos temíamos ser lastimados.

**- M-me duele… no… deten…** Pronunciaba con dificultad.

Qué tipo de sueño debía de estar teniendo para alterarse de esta manera, incluso, en sueños él era tan sincero. En silencio me lo estuvo gritando durante tanto tiempo y yo no quise escuchar, no quería escuchar. Su malestar era físico y el mío de corazón ¿quién terminaría perdiendo? Con sentimientos contradiciéndose en mi pecho acerque su mano y le proporcione un tierno beso. Pronto lo sentí moverse, había despertado. Los ojos con los que me vio nunca podría olvidarlos.

POV SOUICHI

Mi cuerpo ardía, mi respiración se aceleraba. No podía mover mi cuerpo con libertad, mis manos y piernas se sentían pesadas.

**- ¿Q-qué está pasando? ¿¡Por qué no puedo mover mis manos!?**

Empezaba a desesperarme. Todo estaba oscuro y yo temblaba con temor. Intente una vez más mover mis manos y entonces ese sonido llego hasta mis oídos.

_- ¿C-cadenas? Mis manos están…_

Jalaba mis manos desesperadamente y sin éxito. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero estaba aterrado. Mi cuerpo ardía pero sentía el frío que rodeaba el lugar. No sabía en donde me encontraba pues parecía tener los ojos vendados, algo apretaba alrededor de mi cabeza, así que tenía que ser eso. Escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, gire mi cabeza para con mi oído intentar escuchar mejor. Mi temblor creció pues no sabía de quien se trataba. Escuche a alguien aproximándose y el rechinar de una cama, sentía su calor cerca por lo que yo debía estar sobre esa cama.

**- Senpai…** Besaba mi cuello apasionado. Yo reconocía esa lujuriosa voz.

**- ¿M-Morinaga?** Pregunte con temor en mi voz. **- ¿Q-qué es lo que ahhh…**

Mordió mi pezón sin aviso y no pude contener el gemido. El no verlo era mucho más aterrador ya que las sensaciones eran vigorosas e inesperadas, y junto con el miedo, no eran una buena combinación. Acariciaba mi cabello, estaba sobre mí, envolviéndome en su calor y me daba pequeños besos en los labios. Me resistía pero él pronunciaba más aquellos besos, se volvían cada vez más profundos y yo me sentía enloquecer. No entendía porque estaba tan sensible si estaba terriblemente asustado.

**- Senpai hoy estás increíble… apenas te bese y tu piel se erizó. **

**- ¡Bas-tardo… d-dejaaah!**

Sus traviesas manos recorrían mi cuerpo con más impaciencia de la normal, percibía el desenfreno en su actuar. Su respiración se aceleraba, chocaba contra mi piel mientras repartía besos por toda su extensión. A pesar del miedo, esos pequeños roces ya me tenían muy excitado y sentía como mi miembro se elevaba. Me sorprendía que mi cuerpo no respondiera como esperaba, no imaginaba que a costa del miedo y furia pudiera sentirme extasiado. Era repugnante.

**- E-espera Morinaga, ¿q-qué es lo que… está pasando? **No podía callar esa parte lasciva en mi voz.

**- Para que me ames, para que no me dejes… voy a hacerte sentir bien Senpai, no dejaré que olvides esta noche… nunca.** Dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por mi cuello. Su respiración hacía cosquillas.

**- ¿¡HAS ENLOQUECIDO!? ¿P-por qué no me puedo ¡nngh! mover?** Tiraba de mis brazos pero estos no respondían. No encontraba manera de detenerlo.

Sus labios recorrieron el camino por mi pecho y más allá de mi ombligo. Cuando llego al punto exacto uso su lengua superficialmente, chupaba solo la punta y me torturaba con suaves caricias de sus labios; era como si se estuviera divirtiendo de mi sufrimiento.

_- N-no puedo… soportar esto…_

Arqueé mi espalda, el placer era inigualable al igual que el dolor. No me gustaba sentirme de esta manera; como un simple objeto. Él no me miraba a los ojos y yo no lo veía a él. No existía esa conexión que se daba entre nosotros y en él sentía la falta de algo en sus caricias. Ansiedad, era lo que recibía de sus besos.

**- Estas muy mojado Senpai… ¿lo estas disfrutando? **Tomaba mi miembro y lo masturbaba suavemente. Demasiado lento para mis necesidades en esos momentos pero no iba a rebajarme por algo así.

**- Ahh… c-como podría… **Mi respiración se agitaba **- … d-déjame… detente…** Imploraba. No quería seguir sintiendo esas sucias manos en mí.

**- Pero Senpai…** El ritmo de su mano se aceleró un poco y jalaba uno de mis pezones. **- … ¿en verdad deseas que me detenga?**

**- Ahh… ahhh… ahh…** Quería impedir que salieran todos esos ruidos pero no podía callar mi voz. Era tan frustrante, tan humillante, tan impropio de Morinaga. Podía sentir las lagunas formándose en mis ojos. Sus persistentes caricias y un chupetón en mi cuello fueron suficientes para que me corriera. Esto era demasiado intenso para mí.

_- Por qué de esta manera… apenas si me tocó. _Estaba asustado de lo que hacía con mi cuerpo, en lo que me había convertido._ - … ¡no soy una maldita maquina sexual!_

**- P-por favor Morinaga… n-no sigas… me duele…**

A decir verdad, mis manos se sentían algo entumidas y mis muñecas ardían pero no era un dolor físico al que me refería. Odiaba ser tomado de esta manera, tratado como un simple objeto, que jugaran conmigo, que hicieran esto a costa de mi voluntad; incluso después de humillarme y suplicar. Morinaga volvía a cruzar la línea e ir mucho más allá. Los gemidos que emitíamos con horror los escuchaba, me negaba a creer que esto estaba ocurriendo por tercera ocasión. Odiaba a este Morinaga, él no era mi Morinaga, él era un completo extraño.

**- A-aléjate de mí… no quiero… que me toques… **

No podía quitármelo de encima. Tenía completo control sobre mí. Tomó mis piernas, las separó y pude presentir lo que se avecinaba. Con esfuerzo me movía intentando negarme pero su fuerza era superior a la mía. Se posiciono entre mis piernas y me fue imposible cerrarlas. Sentí como sus manos me sostenían y de un momento a otro introducía dos dedos.

**- ¡Ahhh…!** Gemí quedándome sin aire. Me sentía muy abrumado y mi corazón aumentada sus latidos. **- D-detente.**

_- ¿Por qué no me escucha? Por más que se lo imploro él no se detiene. _

No importó nada de lo que dije pues él muy imbécil saco sus dedos solo para crearme una falsa esperanza y en cuanto me relaje y baje mi guardia, me envistió de una estocada.

**- M-maldito bastardo. **

Empuñe mi mano, estrujándola tan fuerte que enterraba mis uñas en la palma de mi mano. No había peor dolor que el del alma. Esta vez las lágrimas salieron a borbotones.

**- Senpai… en este tiempo… te has acostumbrado a mí.** Susurró con esa voz pervertida acompañada de una risita burlona.

_- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TODA ESA MIERDA CON LA VOZ DE MI KOUHAI! _Este no podía ser él.

**- ¿P-por qué… lo haces? T-tú no eras así.** Apreté mis dientes con decepción.

Comenzó ligeramente a mover las caderas, sus manos se paseaban por mis brazos y pequeños besos transitaban por mi piel. Sus manos descendían con astucia, dibujaban el contorno de mi rostro y llevando una mano a la apretada tela, fue soltando el nudo.

**- Senpai, quiero que veas como te hago mío. **Otra vez susurraba en mi oído y mordía mi lóbulo.

Al quitar la prenda de mis ojos parpadee con dificultad para acostumbrar mi vista al cuarto poco iluminado. Sus embestidas se volvieron mucho más agresivas y jadeaba apropósito en mi oído para que lo escuchara. Se acercaba nuevamente a besarme y podía notar que en sus orbes esmeraldas no había ningún brillo, tan solo lujuria y rencor. A la fuerza robaba besos de mis labios y como único medio de defensa que tenía lo mordí.

**- ¡Auch!** Se quejó. **- Senpai… no deberías de probar tu suerte.**

Lamió sus labios quitando el líquido rojizo y después de observar los míos por un tiempo, regreso con una sesión de besos y mordiscos. No daba tregua. Atacaba todas partes de mi cuerpo y no había manera de que me defendiera. Alce mi vista y mire las esposas que impedían mi movilidad.

_- Esto es degradante. _

Opte por una mejor opción y cerré mis ojos manteniéndome ignorante de la situación como antes. Prefería no verlo en ese estado, hubiera elegido permanecer vendado y no haber visto esos ojos.

_- Iguales a los de anoche…_

Me ordenaba mantener mi vista presente pero esa era una de las pocas cosas a las que me podía negar. Me reserve el derecho de verlo enloquecido. Elevó mis piernas y sus estocadas fueron más profundas. Comenzó a repartir chupetones y a morder mis pezones. Estaba tan cansado y agotado que antes de que me diera cuenta caí en las profundidades de un sueño.

Aquello duro poco. Recuperaba mis sentidos. Mi respirar estaba algo acelerado y me sentía cubierto en sudor. No abrí mis ojos sino hasta que sentí un delicado beso en mi mano. Rápidamente me levante y con rostro desencajado y ojos llenos de un profundo temor voltee a verlo.

_- ¿Q-qué está sucediendo?_

Su rostro revelaba confusión pero en mi permanecían esas orbes esmeraldas carentes de brillo. Estando en la cama me aleje tanto como pude e inevitablemente empecé a temblar.

**- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?** El temblor llegaba hasta mi voz.

**- Es un alivio que hayas despertado Senpai.** Decía con nerviosismo. **- E-estaba preocupado así que viene a ver si te encontrabas bien.**

Se puso de pie y presentí que se acercaría a mí.

**- ¡N-no te acerque más!**

**- ¿Senpai?** Paró en seco. **- ¡Ah! Es verdad… hace un momento estabas muy inquieto, probablemente por la fiebre, y pensé que tal vez estabas teniendo una pesadilla. R-repetías varias veces mi nombre así que supongo que no debió de ser agradable. **Me mostró esa sonrisa que tanto odio.

**- L-lo siento. **

_- ¡Qué estoy diciendo! Qué clase de respuesta es esa. No soy yo quien debe de disculparse ¿¡Qué diablos pasa conmigo!?..._

**- No tienes por qué disculparte Senpai, después de todo yo…ayer…**

_- … aunque por dejar de ver esa falsa sonrisa._

**-** **¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO MENCIONARÁS! **Me altere de sobre manera.

**- ¿Senpai?** Puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio con gentileza. **- ¿qué sucede?**

_- ¿Es este Morinaga? ¿…él verdadero? _Mi cabeza empezaba a doler.

**- ¿P-puedes salir un momento de mi habitación?** No lo mire a los ojos.

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Y-yo saldré en un momento. Quiero cambiarme de ropa. **

**- E-entiendo, claro, te espero afuera.** Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me abrace con uno de mis brazos intentando calmar mi temor. Acariciaba mi hombro, mantenía mis ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Poco a poco fui recuperando cierto grado de calma.

_- Eso fue horrible. Sus ojos eran aterradores y no tenía manera de defenderme. _

Con anterioridad había visto a Morinaga ansioso o molesto en el sexo pero nunca de esa manera tan brutal. Aunque me desagradaba al principio y aun ahora me reusaba en ocasiones ya me había acostumbrado a sus actos de amor; de hecho llegaba a disfrutarlos. Anoche no había sido de esa forma, celos enfermizos y furia, no más. Nunca pensé que volvería a tomarme por la fuerza como la primera vez.

_- No, ayer fue mucho peor… no habían señales de cariño._

¿Y si esta no era la última vez? En estos años me sentía confiado por conocerlo hasta que se me confeso, hasta que huyó. Luego de tiempo juntos, dentro de nuestra extraña relación de chantaje, creí conocerlo y también me sorprendió; con su devoción, con su cálido corazón y su comprensión. Mi opinión de él llego a cambiar tanto hasta el día de hoy y hasta hace poco volví a confiarme, creía conocerlo, podía lidiar con él y toda esta cosa llamada "amor" pero una vez más me vi engañado, ¿Cuánto realmente conocía a Morinaga?

Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y regrese a la realidad. Con pena la seque y me di cuenta de la fiebre que Morinaga había mencionado antes.

**_- "Tiene que estar en reposo por lo menos dos días" "Sus defensas están muy bajas por mal comer"_**

Recordé las palabras del doctor y tomando conciencia en un buen tiempo, de lo que me pasaba, me cambie de ropa con cuidado y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo. No podía tomar las pastillas sin antes haber comido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- Senpai, no cree que sería mejor si solo calienta lo que ya tenga preparado. **

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina y desde que salí solo cruce un par de palabras con Morinaga. Aquel sueño reflejó perfectamente mi sentir de la noche anterior. Estaba aterrado de que volviera a suceder una situación parecida y yo me encontrara indefenso.

_- Este pequeño idiota…_

Era clara su inmadurez y obvio mi miedo de compartirle ciertas cosas que llegaban a ocurrir. No sabía cómo iba a tomarlo y no me gustaba su cara de tristeza. Era un tormento tener que meditar todo lo que fuera a salir de mi boca y no llegar a arruinarlo todo, pero algo típico en mí era no poder controlar las palabras cuando me enojaba o estresaba.

_- Que lío. _

Inconsciente o tal vez conscientemente estaba poniendo una barrera entre nosotros. Lo miraba a los ojos solo lo suficiente para que no sospechara. Pero en cuanto al espacio personal, trataba nuevamente de mantener esa línea que siempre había puesto para que no se acercara demasiado. Amaba al imbécil pero tenía miedo.

**- ¡Cállate! Voy a engordar si siempre como la misma porquería. **Lo regañe.

**- Pero Senpai… yo pienso que te has puesto muy delgado. **Me miró con cuidado poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

Lo ignoré y puse la pasta en agua caliente. Parecía increíble pero Morinaga no se ofreció a ayudarme con la comida en ningún momento.

_- ¡Para estar molestando debe de estar lo suficientemente bien para siquiera ayudarme…!_

Con dificultad preparaba los alimentos. Me molestaba la lentitud con la que tenía que realizar mis acciones pero no podía acelerarlas pues un mal movimiento y temía que el dolor regresase. Morinaga simplemente me hacía guardia desde la barra, observando mis movimientos sin decir nada. Vi dentro del refrigerador y saque una variedad de verduras para acompañar la pasta; eso debería ser lo suficiente nutritivo. No tenía conocimiento de ese tipo de cosas pero siempre decían que las verduras eran buenas para el cuerpo y así debían de serlo. Poniéndolas sobre la tabla, con una mano, se me complicaba picarlas. Pronto rodeo mi cuerpo con delicadeza, puso su mano sobre la mía y ayudaba con mi tarea.

**- N-no hagas eso.** Mi espalda se tensó y me encorve como si tratara de protegerme.

**- ¿Por qué no pides mi ayuda?** Susurro afligido.

**- ¿¡Tu ayuda!?** Pregunte frunciendo el ceño y apartándome de su abrazo. **- Más bien tú deberías de ser él que cocine. Siempre lo hacías aunque no te lo pidiera o te dijera que no era necesario, ¡pero desde que te enteraste de todo y te deprimiste no has actuado sino como un flojo incompetente! **

Me puse nervioso, me había sentido acorralado y termine gritando todas esas estupideces; verdades pero estupideces. Volví a actuar duro y directo por un momento pero me arrepentí en un instante. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y luego bajaron con tristeza.

_- ¡No, no quería hacer que la recordara!_

Esos eran los mismos ojos que mostraban mis hermanos cuando, por error, llegaba a mencionar a mamá en una conversación. Era delicado y el ambiente se ponía tenso cuando ocurría. Paso tiempo para que ellos se acostumbraran y pudieran manejarlo con normalidad. Como había sido tan idiota para insinuárselo en un momento así.

_- … pero tampoco puedo fiarme de su mirada, no más._

Esos lindos ojos verdes me habían mostrado el paraíso y el mismo infierno, me habían visto con ternura pero también con rencor.

_- yo… no conozco a Morinaga. _

Al menos no por completo, no todavía. Él se había vuelto totalmente intolerable hacia muchas cosas. Ayer ni siquiera pude defenderme en palabra. Sus oídos se habían ensordecido y sus ojos cegado.

_- Que terrible es la perdida de una madre. Cuánto puede llegar a cambiar a una persona. Me pregunto… si yo habré cambiado. _

**- L-lo siento Senpai, si quieres yo podría…** Mantenía su cabeza agachada y sus ojos contenían lágrimas.

**- No, como siempre, hable demás. Ve a sentarte, yo puedo terminar con esto.** No podía verlo a los ojos pero mi voz autoritaria se mantenía.

**- Pero Senpai, hace rato no te sentías bien y…**

**- Estoy bien.** _- No es verdad._ **- Si dije que puedo hacerlo es porque puedo. **_- Quiero que lo hagamos juntos, como antes. _**- Además parece que no has visto en un espejo las ojeras que traes.** _- Me preocupas. _

Después de una pequeña discusión logre que el idiota esperara en la sala. La pasta estuvo lista, salteé las verduras y serví todo junto. Me serví una porción menor a la que acostumbró comer porque no quería que por obligarme, la comida terminara de nuevo en el retrete. Tuve que hacer varios viajes para llevar los platos, bebidas y cubiertos, ya que solo contaba con la ayuda de mi mano derecha. Me senté del lado contrario al de Morinaga manteniendo un poco la distancia. Comíamos en bastante silencio hasta que fui yo quien lo rompió.

**- Anoche…** Las palabras no salían. **- A-anoche no termine de decirte algo muy importante.**

_- ¿Este es el momento para hablar de eso?, no es bueno darle más malas noticias pero..._

**- Voy a hablarte como Senpai y no como a-amante.** Me puse serio.

**- … **Desconcertado espero a que continuara.

**- Ayer el profesor Ikeuchi me dijo y el profesor Fukushima me confirmó que… te darían de baja temporal, solo que esta vez… por tus inasistencias… p-perderías el año escolar… **

No estaba seguro si era bueno darle una noticia de esta naturaleza pero era algo que no podía callar, sería muy extraño que yo no insistiera que fuera a clases y seguramente él me terminaría preguntando. Bajo sus palillos y descanso su mano en la mesa mientras procesaba lo que le acababa de decir.

**- Y-ya veo…** Rio nervioso. **- Creo que era obvio que perdería el año si continuaba faltando desmedidamente, era una sorpresa que no lo hubieran hecho antes.** Rasco su cabeza. **- A-así que me retrasaré un año…** Murmuro. Bajo su mirada con decepción y un poco de impotencia.

**- ¡Y que importa si pierdes un año!** _- Idiota._ **- ¿No vas a dejar la escuela por eso o sí?** _- No puedes darte por vencido._ **- Tus calificaciones no son tan buenas como lo fueron las mías pero tengo que admitir que son muy buenas y todavía puedes aspirar a un mérito académico si te esfuerzas… además, sobra decir que la escuela está llena de estúpidos sin remedio y tú por lo menos tienes mucha práctica.**

**- Senpai.** Su rostro se ilumino un poco.

**- No voy a perdonarte si abandonas la escuela a la mitad.** Me costaba trabajo tener los ojos abiertos. Me fije en cómo había devorado la mayor parte del platillo, probablemente eso me había dado sueño.

**- ¡Senpai!** Prácticamente se aventó encima de mí. **- Agradezco tus palabras. Eran lo que necesitaba. **Estaba entusiasmado. Parecía tener algo en que enfocar sus energías otra vez.

**- Espera un poco...** Me sentía somnoliento **- No te acerques tan de repente idiota, vas a lastimarme.** Detuvo su abrazo preocupado. Yo sentí que mis fuerzas para alejarlo se iban perdiendo y él también lo noto.

**- ¡Senpai, qué tienes!** Sus ojos denotaban su angustia.

**- Solo… estoy… cansado.**

Toco mi frente y mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

**- ¡Senpai todavía tienes fiebre! Te llevaré a tu habitación. **

**- Espera, todavía no he llamado a la universidad… para reportarme enfermo. No puedo ser… tan irresponsable.** Mi voz se escuchaba rara.

_- También tengo que hablar con el profesor Fukushima sobre el "otro" asunto. _

**- ¿Está bien si llamo por ti? **Pregunto inocente.

Asentí con la cabeza y le advertí que no debía hablar más de lo necesario, solo disculparse por mi ausencia del día de hoy y probablemente por la de mañana también. Sus brazos me cargaban con gentileza pero una pequeña espina permanecía rasgando mi corazón. No podía bajar mi guardia tan tranquilamente como antes. Me depositó en mi cama y por lo minutos que permanecí consiente lo observaba pensando si todo estaría bien al despertar o debía prepararme para una pesadilla como hace rato. ¿Con que Morinaga me encontraría esta vez?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté dentro de una profunda oscuridad. Por un segundo me aterre pensando en aquel sueño pero rápidamente me di cuenta que todo estaba en orden. Me senté y comprobé que nada raro había pasado. Una toalla mojada cayó de mi frente y me percate que la fiebre había bajado, aunque no por completo. Estaba desorientado. A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba un plato hondo con agua y varias toallas. Del lado derecho, en el suelo, estaba Morinaga durmiendo en un futon.

_- Idiota… _

No descansaba tan tranquilo como hubiera pensado. Su cara, pese a estar dormido, me daba una sensación de profunda tristeza. Mantenía una almohada abrazada con mucha necesidad, la conservaba cerca de él.

Me entró mucha sed y cruzando mi brazo tome la botella que estaba en la mesita de noche. Tenía una nota con las palabras "_si despiertas bebe un poco_". El agua me hidrataba y después acompañe mis tragos con las pastillas que todavía no tomaba. Mejor tarde que nunca. Agarre la toalla, la remoje y como pude la exprimí. La puse sobre mi frente y con cansancio volví a quedar dormido.

El día siguiente transcurrió más o menos como de costumbre. Yo desperté hasta muy tarde por la mañana y para mi sorpresa Morinaga tenía el desayuno preparado; justo terminaba cuando aparecí. Un poco de nostalgia y una breve sonrisa se mostró en mí cuando me ofreció café. Por desgracia tuve que rechazarlo, extrañaba el sabor de su café, pero el doctor me advirtió que no debía tomarlo por un tiempo. Pasamos a la sala y desayunamos en silencio, no fue tan incómodo como recientemente era el comer juntos. Al terminar Morinaga se ofreció a lavar los platos y yo aproveche el momento para hacer una llamada. Fui a mi cuarto, tome el celular y sentado al borde de la cama me dispuse a llamar.

**- Buenos días, habla con el profesor Fukushima.** Contestaron en la otra línea.

**- Buenos días profesor. **

**- Me alegra escucharte Tatsumi-kun, parece que ya te encuentras mejor. Ayer me preocupe cuando no te encontré en el laboratorio y luego Morinaga-kun llamó para decir que estabas enfermo…**

**- Sí, sobre eso, lamento haberlo preocupado y las molestias que pudiera haber causado. Siento no haberme puesto en contacto antes con usted.**

**- No te preocupes por eso muchacho.** Mencionó con alivio. **- Recuerdas lo que te propuse.**

**- S-sí.** Mi voz temblaba.

**- Mi buen ojo no me falla y algo me decía que estabas por colapsar, por eso mi insistencia del otro día, una disculpa por eso. Aunque sigue siendo completamente tu decisión. **

**- Agradezco sus atenciones profesor y… c-creo que tendré que aceptar… **

_- ¿En verdad esto es lo mejor?... no solo para Moringa, sino para mí. _

Todavía tenía mis dudas al respecto pero en mi estado no iba a ser fácil ir a la universidad todos los días y peor aún por los experimentos. Tendría que confiar en la capacidad de mis asistentes y esperar a que por una vez en la vida fueran útiles y no arruinaran la investigación de meses. Sostenía con fuerza el celular mientras mi mano temblaba.

**- … como dijo, tengo que tomarme un respiro. **Trate de sonar más confiado.

_- Sin mencionar todos los problemas por resolver. _

**- Si estás de acuerdo puedo ayudarte con el trámite. Como hoy termino temprano, puedo tener los documentos listos para mañana y tu pases a mi oficina a firmarlos cuando puedas. **

**- Claro, se lo agradecería. Creo que mañana podría presentarme en la universidad.**

Quedaría el problema de no dejar solo a Morinaga. Me despedí del profesor. Tome mi celular y lo puse contra mi frente meditando lo que acababa de hacer. Adiós clases, adiós experimentos. Iba a ahorrarme tener que ver la cara de muchos idiotas pero tampoco disfrutaría de mis horas encerrado en el laboratorio; para mí eso era muy importante.

_- Al menos iré un par de veces a la semana…_ Intentaba consolarme.

Sacudí mi cabeza y deje de pensar en tonterías, era mi decisión y no tenía que arrepentirme de ello. Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y ahora me concentraba en pensar quien podía cuidar a Morinaga. Tal vez el día de hoy se había levantado de buen humor pero no me confiaría de nuevo.

_- No puedo dejar solo al idiota. _Sabía que esa no era una opción. _- Si se deprime otra vez y llega a hacer una tontería… lo mato. _

Tampoco podía dejar que esos sueños se hicieran realidad o me dominaran. Mi mano empezó a temblar un poco, quizá por rabia o quizá por miedo. De algún lado tenía que sacar la fuerza que me estaba haciendo falta.

_- ¡Es verdad!_

Fui hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche y saque el medicamento que debía tomar. El doctor fue insistentemente molesto sobre no olvidar tomar las pastillas. Tendría que pegarme un letrero en la frente para que me lo recuerden. Lo único que llegaba a tomar eran aspirinas y solo cuando la cabeza estaba por estallarme. Pero esta vez tenía que prestar más atención.

**_- "No puede esperar a sentir dolor para tomar la medicina. Tiene que ser estricto con los horarios y no debe de olvidarlos"_**

Estaba por tomar la última pastilla cuando lo escuche entrar. Me demoré más de lo que tenía pensado.

**- ¿Senpai qué es eso? ¿No te sientes bien?**

**- E-esto es…**

_- ¿Debería de contarle todo?_

No, eso definitivamente terminaría mal, de alguna u otra manera, terminaría mal. No era desconfianza, era preocupación por el rostro que fuera a mostrarme. No quería que me viera inferior o débil. Él ahora pasaba por un momento difícil y lo que a mí me pasaba solo era resultado de mi descuido.

_- Es mi problema, no el de él._

Era mejor que enfocara sus energías en sacar toda esa mierda que tenía atorada en el corazón, que llorara lo que tuviera que llorar y luego dedicarse totalmente a la escuela y su trabajo. A mí me había funcionado, no había razón para que él no se recuperara igual.

**- … es medicina para el dolor en mi hombro.** Tomaba la pastilla.

**- ¿T-te duele mucho? **Otra vez esa cara preocupada.

**- No, pero tengo que tomarla de todos modos. **Conteste restándole importancia. Lo voltee a ver y después de unos segundos mi carácter cambio. **- Espera un momento… ¿¡desde cuanto entras a mi habitación sin mi permiso!?**

**- Y-yo l-lo siento, lo siento…** Me puse de pie y él falsamente pensó que iba a golpearlo. **- Yo… quería saber si podía seguir ayudándote en el laboratorio a pesar de no ir a clase.**

_- Está enfocándose en la dirección correcta. _Sonreí un poco y me animé. _- … pero…_

**- No. **

Yo había tomado una decisión. Ya no estaría presente en el laboratorio con excepción de los días en que fuera a revisar los experimentos y a la universidad solo para rendir los exámenes finales. Yo no iba a estar en el laboratorio y, aunque no me gustará admitirlo, sabía que la principal razón para que él me preguntara eso es que quería estar más tiempo conmigo y ahí no lo encontraría.

**- Pero…**

**- Será mejor que te quedes aquí y des un buen repaso a todo lo que viste este año. No estaría demás si pidieras los apuntes a un compañero tuyo y estudiaras lo que ellos vean en clase. ¡Repetir año no quiere decir que puedes flojear en tus estudios! **

En su cara veía que no le agradó mi respuesta pero el idiota no tenía idea de que yo también estaría condenado al mismo encierro que él.

POV MORINAGA

Senpai estaba muy agotado. Su cansancio recaía en cada una de sus acciones, incluso la simple tarea de cambiar su ropa. No justificaba tanto cansancio. También me daba cuenta del cómo me evadía. Mientras comíamos, al platicar, cualquier acercamiento de mi parte era rechazado.

_- ¿Por qué no miras mis ojos?_

La noticia sobre mi baja en la universidad fue un golpe que no esperaba, pero me alegre al saber que Senpai estaba siendo directo otra vez. Sus palabras de aliento, tan típicas en él, se sintieron nostálgicas. Me evocaban tan buenos recuerdos que me lance a abrazarlo por simple acto reflejo.

**_- "Me lastimas"._**

Era siempre su respuesta.

_- ¿En verdad te hago tanto daño?_

Observe su hombro y me separé con temor.

_- … no puedo disculparme por lo de anoche si no quieres hablar de ello. No puedo disculparme si no sé de tu inocencia. _

Admire su fragilidad. Sentí con mi mano su enfermedad y con su permiso lo lleve a su habitación. Esos vigilantes ojos no me quitaban la mirada de encima, como si esperaran a que cometiera un error, como si me tuvieran ¿miedo?

Atendí su fiebre, salí del cuarto y lo deje descansar en su inconciencia. Busque mi celular y marque al lugar donde me solicito.

**- Bueno,** **habla con el profesor Fukushima. **

**- B-buenas tardes profesor.**

**- ¿Eres Morinaga-kun?** Pregunto con sorpresa.

**- Sí, soy yo profesor.** Me sentía nervioso.

**- Muchacho, nos habías tenido preocupados a todos, tus compañeros no dejan de preguntar por ti. **

**- Siento mucho haberlos preocupado a todos, surgió algo repentino y no es fácil de resolver…** No quería hablar del tema.

**- Comprendo. Si necesitas algo en que podamos ayudarte sabes que cuentas con nosotros; tus compañeros y maestros te aprecian mucho. **

**- En verdad lo agradezco pero… es algo q-que solo yo puedo resolver.** Mi voz se tornaba fría.

**- No sé si Tatsumi-kun te lo comentó pero…** Hablaba con inseguridad en sus palabras.

**- Se lo de la baja temporal.** Fui muy directo, probablemente llegue a asustar al profesor por mi voz tan distante y lo ruda de mi actitud. **- Senpai me lo contó, pero no es de mí de quien quiero hablar, sino de él profesor.**

**- ¿Tatsumi-kun? ¿Qué sucede con él?** Se mostró preocupado.

**- Fui a visitarlo esta mañana, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y también… tiene un hombro dislocado. **

Tenía que mentir sobre que compartíamos departamento. Nadie además de su familia sabía de ese hecho y si llegaba a comentarlo con alguien de la universidad seguramente Senpai me mataría.

**- ¿¡Cómo dices!?**

**- Él parece estar un poco mejor ahora pero…**

**- ¿Cómo fue que eso paso?**

**- No estoy muy al tanto de los hechos pero me dijo que se había caído, no quiso decirme más. Lo siento.**

**- Hace días también lo había visto muy mal, me asuste cuando lo vi sangrar y luego desmayarse, por eso fue que me atreví a comentárselo.**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Senpai se desmayó?** No podía creerlo.

_- ¿Por qué no había dicho nada sobre eso?_

**- Sí. Hace unos días cuando fui al laboratorio por un asunto concerniente a los experimentos, él revisaba en sus apuntes cuando comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Yo me asuste e inmediatamente me acerque, pero él dentro de su mareo retrocedió hasta que se desmayó. Llame a unos alumnos y lo llevaron a la enfermería pero tan pronto como despertó regreso a su casa.** El profesor hiso silencio y se detuvo a pensar por un momento. **- Morinaga-kun ¿sabes de algún problema por el que esté pasando Tatsumi-kun?... parece estar siempre preocupado por algo.**

**- N-no, la verdad es que últimamente no me cuenta nada. **Dije con decepción.

_- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me dices nada? Lo único que veo es como va deteriorando tu salud y me preocupa que algo malo te esté pasando. _

Era como si encerrara nuevamente en su caparazón. Había tardado años en hacerlo salir y confiar en mí pero ahora todo era diferente. Yo no confiaba plenamente en él y por lo visto él tampoco en mí. Ambos habíamos dado armas al otro para desconfiar.

**- Profesor, le pido que por favor no mencione nada sobre su hombro a Senpai… a él probablemente le molestaría que se preocupen por él. **

**- Por supuesto, no tienes que decirlo. Morinaga-kun, tu eres su amigo más cercano, si pide tu ayuda aconséjalo, a veces los mayores también necesitan ser escuchados y de una mano amiga para resolver sus problemas.** El profesor era muy atento al preocuparse así por Senpai.

Concluí mi conversación con él y regrese a mi realidad de angustia. Fui al cuarto de Senpai y permanecía cerca buen rato. Su respiración se agitaba un poco pero sus movimientos no eran tan rígidos como antes. Cambiaba cada cierto tiempo las toallas húmedas y revisaba su temperatura constantemente. En mi mente no dejaba de pasar la conversación que había tenido con el profesor Fukushima. Si un desmayo era preocupante, verlo de esta manera era más alarmante. Los moretones seguían ahí y la duda a la razón de su repentina aparición también seguía ahí.

Por la mañana desperté y en mi pensamiento estaba el fantasma que ahora siempre me acompañaba. Hice un esfuerzo por sacarlo de mi mente mientras preparaba el desayuno. La actitud de Senpai era distante, desde ayer, se hiso mucho más notorio su rechazo por mí. Tenía una esperanza en mi corazón. Después del duro golpe de ayer, algo bueno se había colado en mis pensamientos.

_- Todavía puedo ir al laboratorio…_

**- No.** Fue su rotundo rechazo.

Las explicaciones que vinieron después de eso se quedaron cortas.

_- ¿Él ya no me quiere cerca?_

No encontraba otra explicación para su actitud. Me evadía, su cuerpo y sus ojos lo hacían. El poco contacto ocular que teníamos estaba lleno de ojos afilados y miradas con temor. Esa noche a diferencia de la anterior no me dejó dormir en la misma habitación; tampoco lo esperaba. Solo un par de veces nuestros cuerpos tuvieron el privilegio de dormir unidos. Ayer no había sido excepción, solo lo cuidaba de una fiebre, fue como si no durmiéramos juntos.

_- En la misma habitación pero no en la misma cama. _

Otro nuevo día llego y Senpai se fue tan pronto como pudo a la universidad. Se levantó más temprano para ser él quien preparara el desayuno. Ahora en sus comidas no faltaban las verduras; no era como si las odiara pero a él siempre le había gustado mayormente la carne o lo picante.

_- ¿Qué es esta extraña actitud? _

Estando solo no había manera en que no terminará de darle vuelta al asunto. Tenía varios problemas encima pero no sabía por dónde debía de comenzar a resolverlos. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Encendí el televisor solo para no estar en absoluto silencio y como si el destino contestará a mi pregunta, envió a un invitado al departamento.

**- ¡Hola Morinaga-niisan!** Me saludaba entusiasmado.

**- H-hola Yuu-chan.** Conteste solo por compromiso.

_- No puedo creer que luzca tan feliz cuando me ha traicionado._

Nuevamente regresaban mis celos y rabia, mi corazón se estrujaba. Ese asunto pendiente tenía que resolverlo en este momento. Era por donde debía de comenzar. Se veía tan indefenso e inocente pero hace unas noches, quien se supone que es mi amigo, había tocado a Senpai, un beso fue el robó de sus labios. Mis ojos no mentían pero ellos sí.

**- ¿Senpai te pidió que vinieras?** _- Cuando se fue no menciono nada al respecto. _**N-no deberías de tomarte tantas molestias, yo estaré bien.** Trataba de actuar tranquilo tanto como pudiera. Lo invité a sentarse en el sofá junto a mí y tomando asiento dejo la mochila que traía a su lado.

**- No, no es una molestia. Cuando recibí su mensaje no me pude negar, y creo que yo he sido quien ha causado más molestias, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo.** Mencionó con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Senpai le mando un mensaje?... si yo era su amigo, entonces, ¿qué era Senpai para él?_

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, observando el programa de televisión. Yo pensaba en cómo debía de cuestionarlo para hacer que hablara demás y terminara por confirmar mis sospechas.

**- Yuu-chan.** Aclaré un poco mi voz. **- Me alegra que tú y Senpai últimamente se lleven mejor. **Comenté.

**- A mí también me alegra.** Me volteó a ver y sus ojos levemente se iluminaron. **- Desde el principio sabía que no era tan malo como aparenta ser, aunque, me siento mal por haberlo hecho pasar malos ratos cuando todavía me vestía de mujer.** Confeso lo último con timidez.

**- ¿A-a qué te refieres?** Temía preguntar y encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.

**- A que es una persona de duro carácter por fuera pero alguien muy amable y considerado por los demás por dentro. En verdad es una buena persona. **

_- ¿Por qué pone una sonrisa tan alegre como esa cuando habla de Senpai? Él no debería de poner una cara así cuando habla de él. _

**- ¿Morinaga-niisan?**

_- ¿Por qué se tenía que enamorar de Senpai?... ¿Senpai sabrá sobre sus sentimientos? Si lo sabe, ¿cuál fue su respuesta? _Entre en pánico.

**- ¿Morinaga-niisan? **Volvía a llamarme.

**- ¿¡POR QUÉ!?** Lo tomaban con fuerza de los brazos.

**- Espera Morinaga-niisan… m-me lastimas ¿qué sucede? **Estaba sorprendido y me miraba con los mismos ojos que Senpai.

**- ¿¡POR QUÉ QUIERES QUITARME A SENPAI!?** Hablaba con temor y pánico en mi voz. La razón estaba por abandonar mi cuerpo. Cuando me salía de control de esta manera no podía detenerme.

**- ¿De qué hablas?, no lo entiendo, yo no quiero hacer algo como eso.** Asustado intentaba salir de mi amarre.

**- Los vi la otra noche.** Baje mi tono de voz con decepción y unos mechones cubrieron mis ojos.

**- ¿Eh?**

**- ¡LA OTRA NOCHE VI COMO BESABAS A SENPAI!** Lo mire con mis ojos afilados y enfurecidos.

**- Yo no he hecho tal cosa… la última vez que estuve aquí él se sentía muy mal, estaba por desmayarse y lo ayude, eso fue todo. **

_- Incluso él sabía sobre sus desmayos y yo no…_

Intentaba excusarse, no podía engañarme, sabía que si preguntaba él no podría responder.

**- Entonces… ¿puedes afirmarme que nunca me has mentido? ¿todo lo que me dices es verdad?** Lo enfrente de tal manera que no podía seguir mintiéndome.

Otra vez dudaba. Sus ojos me mostraban lo lleno de falsedad que estaba. Aborrecía esos mentirosos ojos verdes, llevar su mismo color me molestaba.

_- ¿Cómo pude confiar en una persona así?... en definitiva no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada. _Era la segunda vez que lo comprobaba con Yuu-chan.

**- Y-yo…**

**- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para ganarte a Senpai? Y-yo en cinco años no…** Mis lágrimas salían sin que las pudiera detener.

_- Eres mi amante pero no tengo tu corazón._

Pequeños sollozos se escuchaban pero en ningún momento cedí a soltar a Yuu-chan, por el contrario, lo tomaba con mayor fuerza. Estaba desesperado. ¿Había confirmado su infidelidad?

**- ¡Auch! **Se quejaba. **- M-morinaga-niisan, por favor… me lástimas. Y-yo no he hecho nada malo, Tatsumi-san, él solo... **Su voz temblaba.

**- ¿Fueron tus besos los que lo engatusaron? **Lo jaloneaba y trataba de la peor manera.

**- ¿Q-qué dices? N-no me gusta que digas eso de mí.** Sus lágrimas también empezaban a salir. No podía ser tan conveniente. **- Y-yo no soy esa clase de persona…**

**- ¿Entonces qué clase de persona eres?** Lo acorrale con sus palabras.

**- Y-yo…**

_- No voy a esperar por una respuesta. _

**- Al menos no puedes ser la clase de persona que le gustaría a Senpai…** Afirme prepotente. **-… y te voy a comprobar porque me elije a mí por encima de ti.**

En un _arrebato_ me lance sobre él y lo bese. Esto me terminaría costando muy caro pero no fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Forcé mis besos sobre sus labios, impuse mi lengua sobre la suya. Él temblaba y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba apartarme pero era inútil. No lo dejaba respirar, extendía los besos tanto como podía. Perdía en totalidad la cordura, me convertía en un completo animal.

**- E-espera… p-para…** Estaba sin aliento.

Mis actos comenzaban a ir más lejos cuando aparte mis labios de los suyos. Esto era peligroso. Solté uno de sus brazos y ahora mi mano estaba libre. Mis labios se apoderaron de su cuello y mis dedos emprendían un viaje a su pecho. Con un chupetón arranque uno de sus gemidos y mis manos ya exploraban bajo su camisa.

**- Nngh… e-esto está mal… n-no sigas…** Las lágrimas no pararon.

Mis ojos buscaron territorios diferentes y ahora ponía mi objetivo en el siguiente paso. Aparte mi mano de su pecho en busca de su miembro. Yo estaba terriblemente cegado por la furia y celos. Solo me detuve cuando los sonidos regresaron a mí, escuche su voz y volteé a verlo.

**- ¿Morinaga…? **

Su voz apagada y mirada llena de decepción me congelaron.

**- ¿S-senpai?**

… Continuará.


	18. TE AMO

Hola, como prometí, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo en una fecha muy especial. Me alegra que la fecha haya coincidido con un capitulo tan especial como este y que debo decir escribí con mucho amor. Es más largo que cualquier otro así que sería como un capitulo doble D: Espero que sea de su agrado y puedan dejarme un comentario, para mí es una gran motivación y puedo saber cuál fue su opinión :D ¡Feliz San Valentin!

**CAPÍTULO 18: DOS PALABRAS, UNA FRASE Y UN GRAN SENTIMIENTO ESCONDIDO: TE AMO. **

POV YUUHIRO

La noche envolvía mi habitación dentro de su oscura tranquilidad. Estaba en mi departamento a punto de dormir cuando un mensaje llegó repentinamente a mi celular.

**- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? **Pregunté adormilado.

Con ojos cerrados busqué entre las sabanas el aparato. Lo abrí, cegándome por la brillante luz, y revisando la bandeja de mensajes lo encontré.

_- ¿Tatsumi-san?_

Llevaba un par de días sin saber nada de él o mi nii-san y ciertamente me preocupaba que no se pusiera en contacto conmigo.

_- Creo que fui demasiado lejos el otro día…_

Fui muy irrespetuoso con el amante de mi hermano. Tenía que ayudarle y abrir sus ojos para que no siguiera haciéndose daño, a ambos. Me daba cuenta como los problemas de la familia afectó gravemente su relación. No estaban felices como antes. Discutían pero eran muy cercanos, sus miradas y acciones hablaban por ellos, por el amor que radiaban con la pura mirada. Ahora era muy diferente, silencios, miradas vacías o acciones evasivas; ninguno de los dos podía enfrentar al otro, ninguno de ellos podía poner orden en sus vidas.

_- Mira quien lo dice… _

Me reí de mí mismo. Yo más que nadie no sabía en donde estaba parado. Además del departamento y algunos ahorros, no tenía nada. Mi carrera como modelo estaba destruida, no podía presentarme a la agencia luciendo de esta manera, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Quería aceptarme tal como soy, sin tener que ocultar mi apariencia. No era mi cuerpo lo que me disgustaba, más bien era el rechazo de mis antiguos enamorados, de mi padre, el de la sociedad y las otras miradas alertas; solo quería tener un lugar al cual pertenecer. Ver como Morinaga-niisan aceptó mi verdadero ser como si no se tratará de algo importante me hiso sentir muy feliz y por primera vez decidido sobre lo que quería hacer. Si podía tener el apoyo de personas tan especiales e importantes para mí como él, entones no me importaría tener que enfrentar una serie de rechazos hasta lograr encontrar mi propio camino y felicidad.

_- Sus hermosos ojos siempre muestran con sinceridad su corazón… él alcanzó su felicidad, encontró su hogar y no deseo que lo pierda otra vez._

Tal como el primer encuentro que tuvimos sin que él lo supiera. Llorando con impotencia, dejando escapar de sus ojos el pesar de su corazón; no quería verlo de esa manera otra vez.

Me sorprendió cuando vi el número desconocido en mi pantalla por primera vez. Tatsumi-san consiguió mi número y me solicitó que cuidará de mi hermano. Me explicó que le había confesado la verdad pues era imposible seguir callando; él no lo tomó de la mejor manera. Yo llegaba al departamento, calentaba su comida y vigilaba que se alimentara correctamente como me había pedido. Él siempre estaba decaído pero no hablaba conmigo. Yo tampoco comenté algo respecto al asunto. Siempre era de la misma forma. Me desilusionaba no poder ayudarlo pero yo no podía arreglar su mundo cuando tampoco podía arreglar el mío, además seguía siendo solo "un amigo". Mirándolo recostado y sin esperanzas pensé que lo mejor sería permanecer siempre como un secreto, algo oculto.

_- Los problemas de la familia siempre recaen en sus hombros. Siempre ha tenido que soportar ese duro pesar… solo. Si revelo mi identidad ante él… terminaría causando más problemas en su vida, no quiero eso. _

¿Qué hay de malo en permanecer siempre en el anonimato? Siempre fui el hijo bastardo. No tenía real derecho sobre nada. Lo mejor sería guardar la carta de mamá por siempre; tenía que admitir que fue una idea egoísta.

Regresaban mis pensamientos al momento en mi habitación. Presioné los botones y abrí su mensaje.

De: [_Tatsumi-san_]

Asunto: [_TRAE TU TRASERO AL DEPARTAMENTO_.]

Mensaje: [_Mañana saldré temprano a la universidad y Morinaga no puede quedarse solo. Ya sabes las razones. No parece tan deprimido pero siendo un imbécil que no puede cuidarse por sí mismo sería un problema. Necesito dos horas para arreglar un pendiente en la universidad. Si no te encuentro cuando llegue te voy a moler a golpes. Es una promesa._]

Una pequeña risa se deslizó por mis labios. Me daba cuenta que ya no estaba enojado conmigo por mi anterior comportamiento y eso me calmaba. Me alegraba pensar que confiaba en mí lo suficiente para hacerme con ciertas responsabilidades.

_- Mañana temprano…_ Sonreí sujetando el celular con fuerza. Estaba emocionado de ver una vez más a Morinaga-niisan.

Me perdí dentro de mis sueños y las sabanas se pegaron a mí. Escuché el cantar de las aves y una luz cegadora me hiso despertar de golpe. Entrecerraba mis ojos por la molestia. Giré un poco mi cabeza y vi con sorpresa el reloj.

_- ¡Nueve de la mañana!_

Las indicaciones habían sido claras, "temprano", y yo ni siquiera estaba listo para salir. Tomé una ducha tan rápido como pude y de los cajones saque el primer conjunto de ropa que se veía presentable. Apenas cepille mi pelo y me di cuenta como el tinte castaño que usaba comenzaba a caerse.

_- ¿Sería mejor dejar el color natural o volver a teñirlo?_

Si quería mostrarme tal como soy sería mejor dejarlo natural. Luego de esa rápida decisión, me mire una vez más en el espejo y estaba listo para partir. Me ponía mis zapatos en el genkan cuando vi mi mochila en una de las esquinas.

_- No puedo dejarla…_

Al salir siempre se volvía un debate mental pero siempre terminaba llevándola a todos lados. Fuera a donde fuera la llevaba. En ella guardaba celosamente la carta de mamá, más bien ambas, la mía y la de mi hermano. Por alguna razón me daba manía el dejarlas; no podían estar más seguras que conmigo. Todavía estaba indeciso con el asunto de entregarle o no la carta, eventualmente creo que sucedería, pero no ahora, él no estaba listo y no era el momento. Aun así, si el momento llegaba la tendría siempre cercas.

_- Ya es tarde._ Mire mi reloj y me apresuré.

Llegue hasta el conjunto de apartamentos y miré todo muy calmado. Estaba ansioso, pero con cuidado subí las escaleras meditando la sonrisa con la que lo saludaría. Sabía que esos pequeños detalles ayudaban mucho a una persona deprimida. Quería que por lo menos en los momentos que estuviera junto a mí pudiera distraer su mente de tanto dolor. A mí también me lastimaba su perdida, también me dolía, yo tampoco pude visitarla pero la gran diferencia es que la oportunidad siempre la tuve presente; no como mi hermano. Lo mío fue pecado y lo de él una desgracia.

**- ¡Hola Morinaga-niisan! **Le mostré la más grande de las sonrisas.

**- H-hola Yuu-chan.**

Notaba su actitud diferente pero no podía detectar en que forma. Quería pensar que poco a poco estaba dejando todo atrás y su depresión parecía haberse ido. Su conversación estaba más activa y me miraba mucho más a los ojos que en días pasados.

_- Debe de sentirse mejor. _

Me alegré ya que las cosas debían de estar avanzando en el rumbo correcto, su Senpai debió de haber hablado con él y lo hiso reaccionar de alguna manera. Me invitó a tomar asiento junto a él y así lo hice. Puse la mochila a un lado de mí; siempre que salía la cuidaba de esa manera y más sabiendo el peligro que representaba tenerla en ese lugar. Era como un campo minado y con una pisada en falso todo terminaría desmoronándose. Nos quedábamos en silencio y observaba el televisor, retornaba mi vista a su mirar y me daba cuenta que no disfrutaba del entretenimiento más bien su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano.

_- ¿Por qué no me mira como antes?... ¿por qué no se divierte conmigo como solía hacerlo?, antes pasábamos horas hablando de trivialidades y ahora es difícil mantener el ritmo de la conversación… ¿qué debería de hacer para regresar la sonrisa a su rostro?_

**- Yuu-chan.** **Me alegra que tú y Senpai últimamente se lleven mejor. **

_- … en definitiva él es una pieza clave para su felicidad, pero entiendo la razón, tiene alguien que se preocupa por él y corresponde sus sentimientos. _

Claro que la relación no era del todo oficial pero sus miradas contaban miles de historias cada vez que se cruzaban. Para ellos quienes tenían una conexión era inevitable.

**- A mí también me alegra.** **Desde el principio sabía que no era tan malo como aparenta ser, aunque, me siento mal por haberlo hecho pasar malos ratos cuando todavía me vestía de mujer.**

_- Lo siento, tenía que ponerlo aprueba y saber que valía la pena… que él lucharía por ti como tú te entregas y luchas por su amor. _

Me gustaba la sonrisa de mi hermano, era algo contagioso, tan contagiosa como lo eran sus lágrimas. Por eso yo me esmeraba tanto en verlo feliz. Admiraba tanto aquella persona que solo conocía atreves de relatos de mi madre. Yo quería llegar a ser como él.

**- ¿A-a qué te refieres?**

_- No tienes que estar nervioso. _No entendía el ligero quiebre en su voz._ - ¿Yo también lo sé recuerdas?... he visto la gran persona de la que te enamoraste. No podrías ser más afortunado._

**- A que es una persona de duro carácter por fuera pero alguien muy amable y considerado por los demás por dentro. En verdad es una buena persona. **Quería hacer consiente a mi hermano de la persona tan valiosa con la que compartía su vida.

Repentinamente la conversación cesó y lo miraba otra vez distraído.

**- ¿Morinaga-niisan?**

Lo llamé un par de veces pero no me contestó. ¿Por qué el cambio tan drástico? Acaso había dicho algo malo. Inesperadamente me tomó de los brazos y comenzó a apretar con fuerza. Preguntaba exasperado cosas que para mí no tenían sentido.

**- ¿¡POR QUÉ QUIERES QUITARME A SENPAI!?** Gritó con ojos afilados y jaloneándome con mucha más fuerza.

_- ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?_ Estaba desconcertado por su enfado.

**- ¿De qué hablas?, no lo entiendo, yo no quiero hacer algo como eso.** Asustado intenté salir de su amarre pero era inútil.

Jamás lo había visto comportarse de esta manera. Esa forma de ser de mi hermano no me gustaba, tenía miedo de sus ojos acusadores y mis oídos no deseaban escuchar sus palabras turbias.

**- ¡LA OTRA NOCHE VI COMO BESABAS A SENPAI! **Me condenó con su sentencia final. No escuchaba mis palabras en defensa, no entendía razones.

_- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede nii-san?_

**- Entonces… ¿puedes afirmarme que nunca me has mentido? ¿Todo lo que me dices es verdad?** Me retó presintiendo y acertando mi derrota. No podía evadir esa pregunta pero tampoco podía contestarla con la verdad.

**- Y-yo…** El tiempo transcurría lento y no sabía cuál sería una respuesta apropiada.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para ganarte a Senpai? Y-yo en cinco años no…**

_- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué me muestras esos ojos que me lastiman?_

No deseaba verte sufrir nuevamente por amor y por una confusión era yo quien estaba lastimándote.

_- ¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así?_

**- ¡Auch! M-morinaga-niisan, por favor… me lástimas. Y-yo no he hecho nada malo, Tatsumi-san, él solo... **

Un nuevo intento por aclarar la situación me fue negado. Quería mantener la calma, no quería quebrarme por un malentendido, eso no ayudaría a resolver el problema.

**- ¿Fueron tus besos los que lo engatusaron?**

Esas frías palabras pudieron conmigo y lograron destrozarme. Aunque todo fuera obra de los celos no dejaba de doler escuchar las crueles palabras viniendo de mi hermano, mi familia.

_- ¿Era necesario expresarlo de esa manera?… como si no fuera más que un cualquiera._

**- Al menos no puedes ser la clase de persona que le gustaría a Senpai…** Me afirmó victorioso **-… y te voy a comprobar porque me elije a mí por encima de ti.**

Algo increíble y difícil de explicar o entender estaba por suceder. No solo sentía mis brazos inmovilizados por la rudeza de sus manos, sino que mis labios fueron atacados por la malicia de su ser. Era una parte que nunca deseé conocer. Nunca esperé que la persona que tanto admiraba, mi hermano, pudiera tomar control sobre mí de esa manera tan humillante.

_- No lo hagas, esto no está bien. Me hace sentir sucio, como la peor persona en el mundo. Tus labios no se hicieron para tocar los míos…_

**- E-espera… p-para…** Apenas podía respirar.

Sus besos eran profundos y mi fuerza mediocre contra la suya. Empujaba su pecho y cuando soltó uno de mis brazos pensé que se detendría. Solo me engaño. Su mano se deslizó en un lugar vergonzoso y sentí los pervertidos toques llenos de venganza. Era un completo degenerado por emitir esos sonidos mientras él me tocaba. Era de lo peor.

_- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo como esto?... él no sabe la verdad pero pensé que éramos amigos…_

**- Nngh… e-esto está mal… n-no sigas…** Las lágrimas no se detenían.

_- ¡Por favor, no vallas más lejos! Si continuas no voy a poder mirarte a los ojos nunca más. _Pensé decepcionado. _- ¡Siento tanta vergüenza de mí mismo!_

**- ¿Morinaga…? **

Emití el último gemido ahogado. Reconocí su voz y me gire a verlo, pero apenado retiré inmediatamente mis ojos de los suyos.

_- Es la primera vez que siento esta horrible sensación en mi pecho. No me había sentido tan avergonzado antes. Quiero desaparecer._

Con impotencia cerré mis ojos.

POV SOUICHI

Me dirigía tan rápido como podía al departamento. Una angustia se había presentado en mí y no podía ignorarla. Los malos augurios siempre resultaban ser ciertos. Tan pronto como terminé de firmar los documentos que el profesor hiso favor de facilitarme, me despedí y aunque lo deje angustiado, no detuve mis pasos.

_- Por qué tengo que sentir esta presión contra mi pecho, no puede ser una buena señal. _

Las preguntas por parte de profesores y resto de compañeros que encontré en el camino no faltaron. Extrañamente todos estaban preocupados de verme en ese estado. Yo, con una respuesta cortante intentaba tranquilizarlos a todos, no quería que me robaran más tiempo. Lo más importante para mí era regresar de inmediato.

_- ¿Y si el idiota de Yuuhiro no fue al departamento?_

Hace un par de horas le había enviado un mensaje, no me atrevía a llamarlo, pero él no devolvió una respuesta. Me pregunté si lo había leído, pero al ser un asunto que necesitaba atender, salí a pesar de la duda que se colocaba en mi cabeza.

_- Tal vez debí esperar hasta mañana. _Me arrepentía de mis acciones. _- No me voy a perdonar si Morinaga comete una locura estando solo. _

Fui a paso veloz sin esperar por el tren; sería mucho más rápido si solo corría. Mis pies ya se encontraban frente al departamento y alterado saque las llaves de mi bolsillo. Cayeron ante el nerviosismo de escuchar un pequeño grito.

_- ¡Ábrete porquería!_ Luché con una mano contra la cerradura hasta que por fin cedió.

_- ¡Por favor que todo esté bien, por favor que todo esté bien!_

Imploraba a los cielos que todo hubiera sido una falsa alarma pero sabía perfectamente que ese sentido no se equivocada tan a menudo. Saqué mis zapatos frotando uno contra otro y en seguida abrí la puerta continua al genkan.

**- Nngh… e-esto está mal… n-no sigas…**

Mi cara empalideció de inmediato y mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Miraba la escena con horror pero confundido. Sus ojos eran los mismos que cuando me atacó noches atrás, no observaba pizca de cordura en ellos y sus manos se movían salvajemente. A mis oídos llego un gemido, me devolvió la mirada llena de lágrimas y por fin pude articular palabra.

**- ¿Morinaga…? **Fue lo primero que alcanzaron a pronunciar mis labios.

**- ¿S-senpai?**

Ahora ambos me dirigían sus miradas. Yuuhiro completamente sonrojado no pudo sostener su vista contra la mía por más tiempo y la apartó. En el caso de Morinaga me volteaba a ver con sorpresa y en seguida desesperación y tristeza.

_- Tengo que detener al imbécil, él estuvo a punto de… de…_

Me percate de su mano sujetando la cadera del otro, la camisa desarreglada y hasta hace unos momentos proclamaba con furia su cuello.

**- E…e-esto no es lo que parece Senpai, y-yo…** Balbuceaba puras estupideces solo para intentar justificarse, pero es imposible que pueda tapar el sol con un dedo.

_- ¿Cree que soy retrasado o qué?_

**- ¿¡Entonces qué es!? **Me molesté. **- ¡Salgo por hora y media y regreso para encontrarme con algo así! **

**- ¡Senpai, es que no lo entiendes…!** Estaba desesperado.

Rompió en llanto y apartó sus manos de Yuuhiro. Él se deslizó hacia atrás con los codos por el sillón para quedar libre y poder ponerse en pie. La mochila detrás de él se cayó junto con su contenido.

**- Tienes razón, yo ya no te entiendo… te desconozco por completo.** Estaba por quebrarme, triste, decepcionado; hace tiempo que no sabía cómo debía manejar todo esto. Estábamos llegando a un punto sin retorno y ya no solo nos lastimábamos entre nosotros.

Yuuhiro con prisa guardaba todo dentro de la mochila y noté el temblor con el que realizaba sus acciones, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su respiración era acelerada. Ante esto me acerque para tomar su muñeca, se giró asustado pero al verme a mí su mirada se relajó un poco.

**- Ahora vuelvo.** Mencioné serio.

Con mi mano hice un esfuerzo y levante al niño. Jalé su brazo hasta la salida, su paso era un poco torpe, mientras Morinaga me gritaba alterado. Ignoré sus gritos y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Él ya no dijo nada o intentó salir, me sentí aliviado que no lo hiciera pues necesitaba hablar con el chico que tenía en frente. Me recargué contra la puerta y solté un suspiro calmándome. Yuuhiro abrazaba la mochila en sus manos asustado, aún temblaba.

**- Oye, ¿estás bien?**

_- Obviamente no lo está, no después de eso. Solo quiero que reaccione. _

Trató de hablar pero se enmudeció así que solo asintió y dejó caer otro par de lágrimas.

_- No debí de decirle que viniera. _Cerré mis ojos y fruncí mi ceño ante la culpa y decepción.

En otras circunstancias no sabría con quién estar molesto, tal vez lo estaría con ambos; Morinaga por pervertido e infiel y al otro por provocarlo o simplemente por haber formado parte del acto. En este instante sabía que Morinaga estaba perdiendo la razón; no de forma literal pero si se estaba convirtiendo en un salvaje. Se dejaba llevar por cualquier impulso y la menor de las provocaciones. No podía imaginar el escenario previo a lo que mis ojos habían tenido la desdicha de ver.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**- Y-yo…** Sus labios vibraban **- E-estábamos platicando… todo parecía ir bien, a-aunque él estaba un poco distraído. L-luego comenzó a gritar muchas cosas que no entendía…** Cerró sus ojos para no tener contacto visual conmigo. **- D-dijo que te quería apartar de su lado… él me tomó de los b-brazos y… y luego él… m-mi hermano…** Su llanto se presentó con mucha más potencia que cuando estábamos adentro.

Él se tiró de rodillas, dejó caer la mochila justo debajo de él y tapó sus ojos para que no viera toda esa agua salada.

_- Morinaga, cómo no puedes darte cuenta de todo lo que estás haciendo. _

Sus sollozos continuaban y sus ojos se mantenían cubiertos por algunos mechones.

_- Si yo hubiera hecho algo así con Tomoe…_

Ni en mis pensamientos podía terminar esa línea. Con horror me formulé esa situación en mi cabeza. Jamás permitiría que alguien lastimara a mis hermanos y yo no me perdonaría el hacerlo. Me arrodillé frente a él para quedar al mismo nivel. Con gentileza lo rodeé con una de mis manos y fuertemente lo abracé. Ni yo mismo esperé esas acciones de mi parte. Era incomoda la férula que estorbaba en el abrazo pero con esa acción quise transmitirle algo de calma ya que lo miraba sumamente devastado.

**- Tatsu…mi-san… **Apenas podía hablar.

Posó su cabeza contra mi pecho y se aferró a mí. Sentía la calidez en sus lágrimas y escuchaba de cerca los terribles lamentos. Sin mi permiso algunas lágrimas escaparon y también rodaron por mis mejillas.

**- Es repugnante.** Dije antes de que mi voz se cortara.

_- Me siento tan impotente por no evitar que esto pasara y más aún por no poder cambiar lo que paso en los últimos minutos. _

Froté con suavidad su espalda para tranquilizarlo. Le daba pequeñas palmaditas pero él no dejaba de llorar e hipar. A mí se me formaba un hoyo en el estómago y se fruncía mi ceño.

_- No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer Morinaga. _

Yo no sabía que decir para calmarlo, no era bueno con las palabras y menos en situaciones como estas. Por miedo a estropear todo mejor guardé silencio y seguí con el abrazo. Escuché su gimoteo más controlado y pausado por lo que me despegué para verlo de frente. Él evadía mi mirar y con parte de mi manga sequé sus lágrimas.

**- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?** Pregunté calmado para no alterarlo otra vez.

**- G-gracias pero no tienes que hacer esto.** Apartó mi mano y él mismo limpió sus lágrimas. **- N-no quiero causarte más problemas.**

**- De que hablas no…** Fui interrumpido.

**- Mi imprudencia, lo de mamá, todo esto es culpa de nuestra familia… lo siento. **

**- Eso es… solo la mitad es cierto. Yo también decidí callar como lo pidió su madre.**

_- Pensé que había sido lo mejor en su momento._

**- Ahora no sé si hice bien… fue demasiado para Morinaga, todavía representa un gran pesar. Pero…** Volteó a verme. **- Eso no lo justifica para hacer semejante atrocidad. **La decepción y enojo estrujaban mi corazón.

**- P-pero él no sabe nada, é-él…** Su voz estaba turbia por la duda.

**- No intentes excusarlo. Él no debió hacer lo que hiso por ningún motivo. **Nuevamente lo tomé en un abrazo. Era como si intentara protegerlo, como si fuera un hermano menor para mí también. No quería que saliera más lastimado por nuestra culpa, por mi culpa. Mi imprudencia y dependencia para que cuidara del desquiciado que estaba adentro era lo que había provocado esta serie de eventos desafortunados.

_- ¿Hace poco no había sido víctima de su expareja en una situación igual?_ Sentí como mi corazón se marchitaba.

Ciertamente me molesté por sus mentiras y el hecho que estaba aparentando ser algo que no es, pero era demasiado para alguien de su edad. Miraba lo pequeño de su ser y lo acercaba a mí.

_- Parece que todos los hermanos son un imán de problemas y desgracias. _

Sin embargo, qué otra cosa podía esperarse después de tener una infancia tan podrida como la que sus padres se dedicaron a crear. Su padre un controlador perfeccionista y su madre una condescendiente; para el que sostengo en brazos, un padre ajeno. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendrían que cagar con ese tortuoso pasado? Seguramente toda la vida.

_- No es algo de lo que te puedas liberar... yo todavía cargo una gran piedra con la que he aprendido a vivir. _

Rompí con el abrazo pues ya lo sentía más calmado. Secó un par de lágrimas mientras yo observaba esos ojos llorosos.

_- Son los mismos que solía tener. _

¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Me cuestionaba si volvería a ser el mismo de antes y temía porque la respuesta resultara ser un "no".

**- Oye, ¿tu cabello no está raro?** Percaté una curiosidad y decidí salir de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía cambiar de tema por uno de tan poca importancia? Quizá quería liberar algo de tensión.

**- ¿Raro?** Pensó por unos segundos para concentrarse y olvidar lo acontecido. **- ¡Ah! Es que se está cayendo el tinte. Mi cabello natural es un azul oscuro como el de…**

**- Morinaga.** A completé su frase casi inconscientemente.

**- E-exacto.** Otra vez se ponía nervioso.

**- Entonces se parecen mucho más de lo que pensaba. **Murmuré, suspiré y le di la mano para ponernos en pie. Nos sacudimos un poco y él tomó posesivo su mochila.

**- Creo que será mejor que no vengas al departamento por un tiempo, solo hasta que pueda calmar las cosas. **

Me lanzó una mirada bastante preocupado.

**- ¡Pero Morinaga-niisan no puede quedarse solo! Y-yo puedo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez y…**

_- ¡Qué rayos está pensando! ¿En verdad piensa en la posibilidad de seguir cuidándolo a pesar de lo que paso?_

**- No. Ya no voy a presentarme con regularidad en la universidad así que puedo hacerme cargo.**

**- ¿No hay problema con tus estudios? Yo no estudio una carrera pero sé que es más exigente, demanda mucho de tu tiempo libre. No creo que sea buena idea.** Su cara se entristeció.

**- ¡Si dije que puedo hacerme cargo es porque puedo hacerlo! He arreglado la mayoría de los pendientes para poder lidiar con esto y quedarme en casa. **Me moleste al ser subestimado. **Además, como podrás darte cuenta, de esta manera es difícil continuar con este ritmo como ahora. **Señalé mi brazo.

**- ¡No me había dado cuenta ¿Tatsumi-san estas bien?!******

_- ¿Cómo esperabas darte cuenta estando tan alterado?, idiota, es algo sin importancia. _

**- Por supuesto que sí, no soy ningún debilucho. Puedo manejar esta situación así que mejor ve a casa. **

**- Pero…**

**- Voy a hablar con él.** Mi voz se escuchaba ronca y apagada.

Lo convencí de que iba a resolver todo y logré que se fuera más tranquilo. Lo vi partir y sentí una vibración en mi pierna. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y revisé el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

De: [_Kunihiro_]

Asunto: [_¿Cómo esta Tetsuhiro?_]

Mensaje: [_No he tenido noticias de Tetsuhiro y estoy preocupado por la última conversación que tuvimos. Esperé a que se pusieran en contacto conmigo pero si no recibo una pronta respuesta tendré que ir a pesar del comportamiento extraño que ha tenido._]

_- ¡Maldición, denme un respiro! _

Luego de leer el mensaje masajeé mi frente. Había demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y esta comenzaba a doler. Primero tenía que hablar con Morinaga para saber cómo contestar a este mensaje. En mi nuca también se presentaba un hormigueo, debía de ser por tanto estrés. Analicé un poco la situación pero no encontraba las palabras para enfrentarlo, era demasiado difícil. Sobé un poco más mi frente, me armé de valor y abrí la puerta. Morinaga estaba sentado en el suelo y contra el sillón. Estaba llorando con las manos sobre la cabeza y sumamente abrumado.

**- S-senpai.** Me vio entre lágrimas con desesperación. Se levantó con velocidad y sujetó una parte de mi camisa con insistencia, con suplica. **- Senpai, y-yo no quise hacerlo, las cosas no sucedieron como tú piensas, no fue mi intención...**

**- ¡Cállate!** Lo alejé de un empujón**. - ¡Se puede saber que mierda tienes en la cabeza! Lo que acabas de hacer no tiene nombre, ¿cómo fuiste capaz?** Mi enojo se disparó y ahora levantaba la voz para regañarlo.

**- ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?** Su actitud volvía a cambiar. **- ¿Entonces si había algo entre ustedes dos?, habla Senpai, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Por qué él sabe cosas de ti que yo no sé?**

_- ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme pensar que no te conozco? _

**- ¡Deja de ser tan paranoico de una buena vez! No está pasando nada de lo que imaginas.** _- No puedo decirle la verdad._ **- Además tú no estás para cuestionarme a mí, el que cometió una falta fuiste tú. **

Sentía como mis piernas temblaban, tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera a reaccionar de una manera incorrecta y violenta, miedo de que la conversación se saliera de control. También estaba enojado y aún más que eso, sus acciones me decepcionaban.

**- ¡Pero tú también has estado mintiendo Senpai!** Sus ojos me acusaban. **- Ya no me dices la verdad y es por otros que tengo que enterarme de lo que te pasa. **

**- ¿D-de qué estás hablando? **

_- No puede ser, ¿él lo descubrió? _

No quería que supiera lo débil de mi ser, lo delicado de mi estado de salud. Por alguna razón no podía de hablar del tema con él. Yo tenía que manejar mis asuntos, era un adulto, no podía esperar que alguien viniera a hacerlo y menos Morinaga.

**- Me refiero a que has estado desmayándote, me lo dijo el profesor Fukushima y también Yuu-chan lo mencionó. ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? ¿Qué es lo que sucede y por qué tienes que ocultármelo? **Agacho su cara, estaba enojado y confundido. Luego de lo que hiso no tenía derecho de estar enojado, o eso fue lo que pensé.

_- No, no quiero que pongas esa cara. No quiero que me engañes otra vez. _

**- ¡Eso no es importante ahora! El problema aquí es que no te das cuenta del daño que estas causando… no viste la cara que tenía tu…** _- No lo digas, no lo digas_. **- … tu amigo. **Vacilé cuando estaba por terminar mi oración. No tenía que perder el poco control que tenía o todo sería un caos.

**- Si en verdad solo es mi amigo, si ese fuera el caso, no estarías tan enojado como lo estas… ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto en cómo se valla a sentir un extraño?** Me retaba con la mirada. Estaba indagando en un lugar peligroso. **- ¡No me digas que él también te está chantajeando!** Se burlaba y mofaba de mí, lo sentía en sus palabras.

**- ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo como eso bastardo!** Enfurecí por completo. **- ¡Lo hago porque es tu he…!** Antes de cometer la peor locura tapé mi boca. Apreté mis puños con rabia e impotencia y cerré mis ojos. Estaba decepcionado de que volviera a desconfiar de mí de esa manera, que me restregara un hecho como ese en la cara, más ahora que estamos juntos, más ahora que sé que lo amo. Apreté mis dientes y por primera vez en algún tiempo le tiré un buen golpe en la cara. Golpeé directo en su mejilla y aunque carecía de fuerza, lo tomé desprevenido haciéndolo balancearse y caer.

**- ¡No es suficiente con saber que es un mocoso!** _- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Morinaga?_ **- ¡HAS HECHO CONMIGO LO QUE SE TE HA VENIDO EN GANA!** _- Me has lastimado muchas veces, de muchas formas diferentes. _

**- Sen… **

**- ¡T-tú te has desquitado conmigo más que suficiente! Sé que yo soy quien tiene la culpa. **_- Eso no puede ser verdad._ **- Pero no crees qué has llevado todo demasiado lejos. Deja de llorar como un niño y has algo productivo.** _- Quiero verte feliz, con la sonrisa que siempre me regalabas. _**- ¡Deja de inventar cosas por tonterías que vienen a tu cabeza! Te dije que no huiría y lo he cumplido, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí.** _- Tengo miedo de lo que te está sucediendo. Tengo miedo de lo que me sucede a mí. _**- ¡DEJA DE SER TAN COBARDE Y SUPÉRALO!** _- He ido demasiado lejos…_

**- Senpai…** Puso sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. **- ¿P-por qué dices todas esas cosas que me lastiman?, ¿Qué no sea cobarde y lo supere, dices?… e-esto no es fácil sabes… ¿Por qué siento que cada vez te alejas un poco más de mí?** Miraba las gotas de agua escurrir entre sus dedos**. - Ya no quiero sentir este dolor en mi pecho, me hace daño. **Negó con su cabeza.

**- Morinaga…**

_- ¿Cómo puede cambiar la situación haciéndose la victima? ¿Cómo puede hacerme sentir tan triste cuando hace unos segundos estaba enojado con él?_

**- Ya te había dicho, tarde o temprano tú también me vas a dejar… todos terminan haciéndome lo mismo. **

Escuché con atención su sollozo. No quería caer en la trampa y ahí está nuevamente lamentándome por él, por su perdida. De repente se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación. Sin explicación alguna, solo huía.

**- ¡Oi, Morinaga! ¿¡A donde crees que vas!?** Le grité mientras seguía sus pasos.

**- No, Senpai déjame… quiero estar solo.** No interrumpió su camino.

**- Oye, espe… **

Sentí como mis fuerzas me abandonaban por unos segundos y colapsé. Fue una suerte que mis reflejos me hayan hecho caer de manera apropiada para no lastimar más mi hombro. Al parecer me sentía muy cansado, ahora sabía que esto era gracias a la anemia; correr todo el camino de regreso, subir las escaleras, los gritos, la angustia, todo me agotaba. Me fui por unos minutos, como si me hubiera dormido, y cuando abrí los ojos miré como Morinaga se deba la vuelta y se acercaba a mí.

**- ¡Senpai!, ¿¡Senpai qué te sucede!?** Me sujetó de la espalda e inclinó para quedar medio sentado. Me tomaba con delicadeza en tanto abría mis ojos con desgano.

**- ¿Eh? ¿Qué…?** Estaba algo desorientado y mareado. Mi respiración aumento con algo de consideración. **- ¡Ahh!... mi cabeza.** Me quejé sujetándola; nuevamente sentía como punzaba.

_- Maldición, lo olvide, se supone que no debía sobre esforzarme. _Casi podía escuchar los reclamos del doctor.

**- ¡Senpai, por favor dime que estas bien!** Me llamaba muy alterado y me daba pequeñas palmaditas para que reaccionara en su totalidad, pero cuando lo hice…

**- ¡No te me acerques, no me toques!** Lo alejé de mí tan rápido como pude y pataleé por el suelo para retroceder, sostenía mi peso con la mano. "Ese" miedo permanecía en mí, ya no podía tenerlo tan cerca y menos después de lo que había visto cuando regresé. No tenía control alguno y yo no quería terminar como noches anteriores.

**- S-senpai… yo solo quiero ayudar. **

**- Estoy bien.** Evadí su mirada. **- No necesito la ayuda de nadie y tú no eres quien para darla en estos momentos. **

_- No otra vez… no quería que sucediera frente a él. _

**- Senpai pero me preocupa que algo malo te esté pasando.** Se acercó de rodillas para tomar mi mano entre las suyas. **- ¿S-somos una pareja, no es así?**

_- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿No me estas engañando como últimamente sueles hacer?_

**- Y-ya no estaría tan seguro de ello.** Susurré mientras aparté mi mano liberándola.

_- No estoy seguro de tus sentimientos desde que dejé de percibir esas palabras de tus labios, ya no tengo la seguridad de que el sentimiento que decías tener por mí siga siendo amor… tengo miedo que ahora me estés odiando._

**- ¿Q-qué dijiste? **

**- Estoy muy cansado, no quiero continuar con la discusión.** Me levanté algo inestable y me disponía a ir a mi cuarto cuando tomó mi brazo y me detuvo.

**- Siempre dices lo mismo. **Me dio la vuelta para quedar uno frente al otro. **- Solo huyes de mis peguntas y te encierras en tu habitación… ¿Qué tan grave tiene que ser la situación para que seas sincero conmigo?**

_- No es cómo crees… ya no soy capaz de sacar las palabras que se atoran en mi garganta_.

**- Y-yo…**

_- Algún día tendrás que enterarte de toda la verdad, no es algo que pueda ocultarse para siempre, pero este no es el momento y tampoco me corresponde a mí. _

**- … en verdad estoy muy cansado.**

_- Cansado de mentir, cansado de llorar, cansado de ver también tus ojos llorosos y cansado de verte sufrir y de cómo lastimas a los demás… a mí. Es imposible que resistamos por mucho más tiempo._

Mis energías se iban con rapidez, sentía que me quedaba dormido pero me resistía.

**- Senpai…** Me miraba como esperando una respuesta.

Yo me giré y seguí con torpeza hasta la puerta de mi habitación, no necesité de verlo para saber la cara que estaba haciendo, él debía de estar intranquilo y sentirse ignorado. Le dirigí unas últimas palabras antes de entrar a mi habitación.

**- Despertaré en un par de horas para preparar la comida. **Fruncí mis labios y luego de una pausa continué. **- No vuelvas a hacer otra locura de ningún tipo. **En mi voz se escuchaba clara preocupación y algo de decepción.

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

Como bien había mencionado Yuuhiro, no podía culparlo más de lo que lo hacía, él no estaba enterado de su verdadera identidad así que no podía comprender la atrocidad que había hecho por culpa de sus malditos celos o cualquier tontería que pasara por su cabeza en ese momento. Estaba sumamente enojado y dolido. Quería golpearlo tan fuerte que lo dejará en cama lo suficiente que para cuando despertara regresara a ser el de siempre.

Entré a mi cuarto dejando a Morinaga con media palabra en la boca. Mis pies se sentían pesados y arrastrándolos fue como llegué a la cama. Me recosté cuidando mi hombro y cuando estaba por dejar mis lentes al lado me quedé profundamente dormido. A pesar de los momentos tan angustiosos que pasaba no me tomaba tiempo para conciliar el sueño. ¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en un flojo qué solo se la pasaba en cama? No esperaba que la anemia se fuera de inmediato, cuando mucho habían pasado dos días, pero el sentirme tan agotado por cualquier cosa era un verdadero problema.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que yo despertara. Mi mano se había quedado a medio camino entre mi cama y la mesita de noche sujetando mis lentes. Volví a colocarlos y miré en el reloj que ya era un poco tarde. Me senté en la cama y esperé unos minutos para levantarme.

_- ¿Esta vez con que Morinaga me encontraré? _

Parecía que se convertiría en costumbre hacerme esa pregunta en cada despertar. Solo esperaba que compartiera sus ideas conmigo y no se las quedara para terminar en otro malentendido.

_- Ellos solían quejarse… ¿por qué tú no lo haces?_

Claramente podía recordar las llorosas voces de mis hermanos. Ellos pasaron por muchas etapas antes de acostumbrarse a su ausencia; aunque en mi caso tuve que abstenerme de muchas cosas para que ellos pudieran sobrellevarlo. Tomoe fue quien representó un mayor problema. "Esto no es cómo lo que mamá cocinaba", "Mamá si me leía cuentos", "Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, mamá no se enojaba como tú", "Extraño a mamá", "Yo quiero que sea mamá quien venga a los eventos deportivos no tú". En verdad podía llegar a ser un chiquillo muy egoísta y dar pelea, pero no me pude molestar por ello, tan solo era un niño; uno que ahora sufría por la falta de su madre. Hubo varias noches en donde se quedó dormido en mi regazo mientras lloraba, eso siempre rompía mi corazón y me hacía querer protegerlo. Lo que me extraña ver en ti es que no pareces querer hablar del tema, ni siquiera para quejarte.

_- Quiero que te quejes… quiero escuchar cada una de tus quejas. Enójate, llora, grítalo, reprocha y desquítate… pero no quieras guardarlo en el silencio de tus labios. Sé lo mucho que duele, lo que se siente el querer a alguien que te preste un hombro donde llorar, yo quiero ser ese hombro para ti… me hubiera gustado que en su momento tú hubieras sido el mío. _

Todos esos pensamientos me recorrían mientras lo veía sentado y dormido en el sillón. Su expresión de tristeza no desaparecía. No estaba tomando el buen camino para liberarse de ese dolor que decía tener; los impulsos por los que se dejaba llevar no eran la salida. Tal vez si solo permanecía conmigo por un tiempo sería capaz de levantar su ánimo lo suficiente para que pudiera dar el siguiente paso. Lo que él necesitaba era sentir estabilidad y seguridad, esos constantes "no me dejes" detrás de sus reclamos por querer abandonarlo eran la prueba de ello.

_- Suelo ser muy despistado pero no tan estúpido para no darme cuenta._

Tomé una frazada, lo cubrí y luego de despeinar su cabello me acerqué a darle un suave abrazo procurando no despertarlo. Cuando pasé por el mismo pesar yo anhelé por un abrazo que nunca llego, al menos quería que él tuviera eso, que nunca le faltara.

_- Idiota…sigo estando aquí._ Lo estrujé ligeramente y luego me aparté de él.

En la medida de lo posible le demostraba este tipo de cariño. Ya no lo sentía como algo "homo" pues la intención con la que mis abrazos iban dirigidos no llevaban un deseo pervertido. Se había vuelto tan fácil abrazarlo que no sé cuándo es que comenzó a ser de esa forma.

_- Me he vuelto raro… demasiado cursi y dejo pasar demasiadas cosas en alto._

Fui a la cocina y comencé con la preparación de la comida; algo de pollo y verduras. Me tomaba mi tiempo para no terminar tan cansado o hacer movimientos bruscos. Cuando todo estaba casi listo Morinaga se presentó en la cocina y me ayudo a servir y acomodar todo. No me dirigía la mirada o hablaba conmigo. Era como si me aplicara la "ley del hielo". Al comer solo se escuchaban los palillos chocar contra el plato y nuestras bocas al masticar; era bastante incómodo y podría decir que algo triste.

_- ¿Qué es este ambiente tan silencioso? A él le gustaba hablar hasta por los codos y ahora difícilmente dice algo que no termina en una pelea más._

Sabía que el que debía iniciar la conversación tenía que ser yo pero tampoco encontraba un buen tema para hablar. Sobre la universidad no sería un buen tópico, yo tampoco tenía deseos de hablar de un lugar al que extrañaría tanto ir. Fuera de eso no teníamos tantos temas de conversación que me pudieran servir ahora.

_- ¿Qué debería de decir? _

Aún seguía furioso con él pero como siempre sabía que debía dejar esos sentimientos atrás para que alguien más pudiera sobrellevar la situación.

**- Senpai, ¿todavía no estás dispuesto a hablar? **Se mostró serio pero mantenía su rostro viendo al suelo.

**- ¿De qué debería de hablar? **

**- Sobre lo que te está sucediendo, quiero saber que todo está y estará bien. **

**- Eso es solo asunto mío. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.** Le restaba importancia y continuaba con mis alimentos. Odiaba que preguntara por cosas en las que no lo quería involucrar. **- Por cierto…**Dije antes de que me empezara a cuestionar. **- … voy a faltar algunos días a la universidad.** Era una verdad a medias. Él no necesitaba saber de esa dura decisión, tampoco quería que piense que todo esto era su culpa porque no lo era.

**- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo Senpai!?** Se levantó de un brinco de su lugar. **- ¿Todavía no te sientes bien?** Se acercó a tomar mi temperatura pero yo retiré su mano molesto.

**- ¡Deja de ser tan irritante!** Lo regañé para que se alejara. **- T-tengo trabajos pendientes que necesitan de mi total atención y no puedo postergarlos más.** No me gustaba ver su rostro cuando le mentía.

**- ¿En verdad no hay otra razón? **Sus ojos eran suplicantes.

**- No.** Contesté un poco triste. **- Mañana solo iré a revisar algo al laboratorio y regresaré de inmediato. **

**- ¿Y Yuu-chan…?**

**- Él no va a venir****_._**_- ¿Enserio pensaste que regresaría?_ **- Le dije que no se apareciera un tiempo por acá. **

**- Pero…**

Le lancé una miraba bastante molesto, no podía creer que quisiera tenerlo de vuelta ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer las mismas atrocidades que en la mañana? ¿Para dejarse arrastrar por sus impulsos? No iba a permitirlo mientras estuviera a cargo.

_- Todavía tengo que tranquilizar a Kunihiro. _

Le ordené que se sentara y terminara de comer. Esa maldita cara con la que me miraba la odiaba, me hacía sentir culpable. Cuando terminamos de comer él se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras yo me quedé descansando en el sofá, si no hacía algo productivo tenía miedo de quedar atrapado una vez más en el sueño. Fui por apuntes y otros papales a mi cuarto y me puse a trabajar. Tenía que preparar varios instructivos por adelantado si quería que esto funcionara. Hice una pequeña planeación de como organizaría mis tiempos para ir a la universidad y el trabajo que debía encargarles por día si no quería que se retrasaran.

_- Sí, este es trabajo suficiente para un mes. _

Me concentré afinando los últimos detalles, tecleando molesto por mi lentitud pero siendo muy claro con mis demandas. Tenía contempladas las fechas en que asistiría a revisar el experimento, los avances que tenían que tener y el hecho que se tenían que mostrar reportes de manera periódica al profesor Fukushima quien supervisaba los avances que iba mostrando el experimento.

_- ¡Bien está listo!_

Pequeños ronquidos me distrajeron y me di cuenta que Morinaga estaba a mi lado. Estaba tan sumergido en mi trabajo que no me había percatado de su presencia.

_- Extrañaré el laboratorio pero…_

Pasé mi mano por sus cabellos, volteaba a ver mis apuntes y pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutaba de todo ello y mi vista regresaba a él.

_- … creo que hice la elección correcta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La oscuridad me rodeaba, una vez más me encontraba en ese lugar que me aterraba, donde mis temores hacían acto de presencia. Manos y pies atados, mis ojos ahora no estaban vendados pero temía abrirlos y encontrarme con esos ojos que me hacían estremecer con terror.

_- ¿Por qué está sucediendo otra vez?... él ya no me ha tocado para hacerme algo malo. _

Mi angustia y un calor que recorría mi cuerpo se presentaban al mismo tiempo.

_- ¡No, por favor no!_

Dentro de mi terror estaba consciente de que esto no era real. Sabía que esa persona que se me mostraba no era él, pero no por eso el miedo iba a desaparecer.

_- ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Quiero despertar cuanto antes!_

Empezaba a lagrimear y mis ojos se resistían a abrirse. Fruncía mi ceño y los cerraba con fuerza.

**- Senpai…**

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Al escuchar esa voz sentí que mi cara se desencajó aunque yo no la estuviera viendo. Esa voz me hacía entrar en pánico y volverme completamente loco. Tenía frío, tenía miedo y ese llamado no dejaba de retumbar una y otra vez en mis oídos; quería taparlos para no torturarme más.

**- Senpai, ¿Por qué sigues desobedeciéndome? No deberías de guardarme ningún secreto… sabes que eso me pone triste.** La perversidad de su voz me atacaba. Sentí su aproximación subiendo a la cama, poniéndose sobre mí y besando con salvajismo mi cuello.

**- Aahnng… n-no sé de qué hablas. D-déjame en paz.** Intentaba escapar pero era imposible.

_- ¿Por qué no puedo escapar?... Morinaga te suplico que me des un buen golpe y que me despiertes. No quiero permanecer en este lugar por más tiempo._

**- Senpai… dime lo que escondes. **Me sujetaba de las mejillas, apretándolas, y se apoderaba furioso de mis labios. **- Mírame a los ojos, deseo ver los tuyos.**

**- N-no ahhh… d-déjame, detente.**

_- Morinaga, apresúrate, por favor sálvame, sácame de este lugar… esto es muy aterrador._

Mis suplicas internas no se detuvieron al igual que mi ahora recurrente pesadilla tampoco lo hiso. Fue desenvolviendo su cuerpo en el mío, tocando los lugares que Morinaga conocía demasiado bien, mis labios, mi cuello, mi pecho, tomaba propiedad de todo.

**- Detente… n-no quiero que ahhh t-tú me toques… **

Su legua comenzó a trabajar en mi parte baja. Acariciaba mis piernas con malicia y deseo perverso, estaba rindiéndome ante el placer y lo odiaba tanto; odiaba como podía hacerme perder la cordura y detestaba que sus manos me tomaran sin permiso.

**- N-no sigas nngh… d-detente, eres un estúpido.**

**- ¿En verdad quieres que me detenga? Mírate como estas… **Mordió mi pezón y aumento la velocidad en su mano.

_- Esto es… no quiero…_

Mis gemidos llegaban a mis oídos y me sentía asqueado. Escuchaba mi respiración acelerarse y estaba por correrme cuando sentí como se detuvo en el último momento. No podía decir que sentí alivio pues aunque no deseaba correrme a manos de este "extraño" mi cuerpo si solicitaba la atención.

**- Aagghh** Apreté mis dientes.

**- ¿Verdad que no quieres que me detenga? **

**- P-por supuesto que sí… maldito pervertido…**

**- No mientas, eso no es verdad. **Su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi cuello y me hiso temblar. En verdad deseaba correrme, sentía una presión en mi miembro que quería liberar pero no podía, no quería que fuera por su causa así que me contenía tanto como podía. Él estaba consciente de ello y se aprovechaba de la situación. Daba ligeros roces que me descontrolaban y escuchaba su risa burlona triunfal.

**- Que sensible Senpai… me gusta.** Proclamó mis labios y sus malditas manos se movían con maestría atacando por doquier.

**- N-no… nngh** Ya ni siquiera podía hablar con fluidez y no podía detener los gemidos saliendo de mi boca.

**- Lo siento Senpai pero si quieres correrte vas a tener que hacerlo por ti mismo… por qué no me lo muestras.** Susurró lascivamente.

**- J-jamás… bastardo…** Me movía de un lado al otro sin éxito, temblando con horror.

**- No deberías de resistirte… solo lo prolongas más y se vuelve más doloroso. **Con uno de sus dedos acarició la punta a propósito.

**- Ahhh nggh… n-no… **

**- Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo. **

Desamarró una de mis manos y guiándola la puso sobre mi miembro. Mis fuerzas se desvanecían y mi voluntad peligrosamente estaba quebrantándose por el placer. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba por suceder.

**- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad,…** Mordió el lóbulo en mi oreja**. - … o quieres que te enseñe?**

**- D-déjame…** Con mi mano ahora libre quise apartarlo pero el hábilmente me sujetó de la muñeca.

**- Así que quieres que te enseñe. **

**- N-no… y-yo ahhh…**

Forzando mi mano contra mi voluntad comenzó con movimientos tortuosamente lentos; sus dedos sobre los míos guiándome en un acto repugnante. Seguía susurrándome estupideces mientras disfrutaba de dominarme. Fui tentado a abrir los ojos pero no podía ver a ese monstruo. Este sujeto tenía el mismo rostro que Morinaga pero sus acciones eran bruscas y desconsideradas para mi persona.

**_- "Es igual al Morinaga que conoces"_** Escuchaba claramente una voz susurrando.

_- N-no, Morinaga no es así, no haría algo como esto, él…_

**_- "Dices conocerlo pero tampoco estas seguro de tus palabras"_**

_- No, yo…_

**_- "Tú no lo conoces. Has memoria y recordaras que él te puede tratar con la misma rudeza que quien permanece sobre ti"_**

Mi mente me traicionaba, jugaba de la peor manera conmigo. Desde el principio supe que todo esto era verdad, algo innegable y duro de afrontar.

_- Morinaga si estás ahí… por favor, has que esta pesadilla acabe. _

Me devoraba y humillaba una y otra vez. La presión que llevaba el ritmo sobre mi mano se detuvo de repente y se alejó. Nuevamente jugaba con mi sufrimiento y disfrutaba el burlarse de mí.

**- Senpai, quiero ver que termines por ti mismo. **

Su aliento chocaba contra mis piernas. Repartía besos y chupetones tan cerca cómo podía solo para provocarme y hacerme caer en un delirio, era como si quisiera verme convertido en una maldita bestia arrastrada por la lujuria. Sus manos pasaban rosando mi miembro en movimientos casi accidentales pero dirigidos con malicia a acariciar mi vientre y descender por mis piernas para después alojarse en mi trasero.

**- Ahhh… ahhnng… n-no más… **

Derrotado, humillado y con el éxtasis en el mayor nivel me dejé llevar por la necesidad. Quería morirme de rabia o desaparecer, rogaba porque la tierra me tragara. Sus dedos que comenzaban a delinear el contorno de mi entrada me llevaban a perder la razón, me quedé en un callejón sin salida. Con nerviosismo llevé mi mano sobre mi miembro y avergonzado lo rodeé notando el calor y la humedad. Fruncí mi ceño y me resigné abatido. Mi mano comenzaba a complacerme mientras mordía mi labio por la frustración y profundo enojo.

**- M-maldito seas… v-vas a pagármelas… **

**- Que lujurioso Senpai… ¿no podías contenerte por más tiempo, no es cierto?**

Tener que rebajarme a su nivel y hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a él era mucho más que una humillación. Subía y bajaba con timidez mientras sentía que sus manos no se detenían y me apoyaban con su cercanía; ni siquiera frente al otro Morinaga fui capaz ceder de tal manera ante el placer, sentía repulsión de mi "yo" de ahora.

_- ¿Por qué demonios tiene que sentirse bien?_ Pensé con odio.

Continué con el vaivén acelerándolo pues no deseaba permanecer en ese deplorable estado por más tiempo, solo quería liberarme de esa presión, no de disfrutarlo. Mi cuerpo entraba en calor, mi respiración era audible y mis gemidos ensordecedores. Sentía mis piernas temblar y un hilo de saliva escaparse de mi boca. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados hasta el momento del orgasmo, en donde, Morinaga introdujo dos de sus dedos al tiempo en que terminaba.

**- ¡Ahhh! b-bas..tardo… **Observé con temor esos ojos faltos de brillo.

_- Como pensé… no podía tratarse de él._

**- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que te viniste Senpai? ¿Fue un alivio no es así? **Se acercó a mis labios sin besarlos y puso fuerza sobre mi mano liberada que intento alejarlo. **- ¿Estás listo para continuar? Porque yo sí. **

**- ¿Q-qué…? **

Apenas podía recuperar un poco de calma cuando nuevamente estaba atacándome. Todo parecía ponerse borroso, sentí el pasar de muchas horas y él jugar como se le placía con mi cuerpo, clamando posesión de algo que no le pertenecía. Una, otra y otra vez se burlaba de mi estado, de mi falta de fuerza y movilidad; se regocijaba con mi debilidad. Estaba mucho más allá de mis límites y había perdido total control o cordura. Era la peor de las torturas.

**- T-te lo imploro nngh… d-detente, me duele… **Todo había dejado de importarme. Mi cuerpo estaba tan agotado y adolorido que no me importaba tener que rogar por algo de descanso. **- Ya... n-no sigas.**

_- ¡Morinaga has que pare! _Mi sollozo era también interno.

Habíamos cambiado de posición a lo largo de toda la noche, me obligó a permanecer en varias posiciones muy pervertidas y despreciables. Ahora me tenía de rodillas y él estaba detrás de mí, mis manos atacadas al frente no me permitían alejarlo siquiera. Dejé de contar las veces en que se propasó, eran innumerables.

**- ¡Ahhhh! N-no ha sido… s-suficiente, nngh… aanggh…**

Mi cuerpo estaba en su límite y exhausto caí rendido sobre la almohada. Mis brazos aún se mantenían atados y elevados y Morinaga no detuvo las embestidas aun luego de verme colapsar. Me dedique tan solo a gemir y había perdido total percepción del tiempo y del dolor. Todo se volvía a poner oscuro pero ni así tenía descanso, sus embestidas siguieron mucho más allá de mi desmayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- …pai… Senpai… Senpai…** Escuchaba una voz que a lo lejos me llamaba y por fin podía reaccionar.

**- aahhh… ahhh…** Mi respiración estaba acelerada y era entrecortada. Lo miré sorprendido y no podía pronunciar palabra. Entre el miedo, la vergüenza y la humillación me sentía dominado.

**- ¡Senpai dime que estas bien…!** Escuchaba los gritos acompañados de pequeñas sacudidas pero mi silencio permanecía. Su mano se acercó a mí y noté como secaba unas aparentes lágrimas. Nuevamente me hallaba confundiendo lo real con lo imaginario. Verlo de golpe tan preocupado después de tan horrible escena me tenía confundido.

_- ¿Eres tú?_

**- Senpai por favor… ¿puedes escucharme?, ¿estás bien?** Su preocupación me abrazaba con calidez, era reconfortante.

**- ¿E-eres tú… Morinaga?** Posé mi mano temblorosa sobre su mejilla y noté un leve sonrojo, la acaricié con temor y delineé su contorno.

**- ¿S-senpai…?**

**- Sí eres tú.** Con entero alivio lo acerqué a mí y lo estrujé tanto como mis fuerzas me lo permitieron. **- ¡Eres Morinaga!** Un río de lágrimas apareció deslizándose por mis mejillas. La tranquilidad que sentía ahora era algo indescriptible. Al estar cerca de su cuello me permití oler un poco de su colonia. Mis manos siguieron temblando y mi llanto era tan audible que llenaba la habitación. No quería que este Morinaga se separara de mí otra vez.

_- Es un alivio saber que eres tú y no tu otro yo._

POV MORINAGA

Admiraba la dedicación con la que Senpai trabajaba. Se miraba más animado que en días anteriores y a pesar de mis incontables faltas él estaba aún aquí, preocupándose por mí. Quería disculparme por mi horrible descontrol y la manera en que estaba dejándome llevar por mis impulsos pero algo dentro de mí todavía no me dejaba hacerlo, tenía inseguridad, sentía que seguía ocultando varios pares de cosas más.

_- Perdón Senpai pero esto tampoco es fácil para mí._

Y ni que decir de Yuu-chan. Por alguna razón presentía que no me hablaban con toda la verdad y necesitaba saber el por qué. La manera en que vacilaban al hablar o evitaban mi mirada me hacía dudar de sus palabras. Poco a poco me vi sumergido en todos estos pensamientos y me fui quedando dormido ¿Qué podía ser mejor que tomar una siesta a su lado mientras él trabajaba tan energético? En mis sueños no había más que la preocupación que tenía al estar consiente, las mismas preguntas sin responder llegaban una y otra vez a mí. En esta ocasión no fue diferente, desperté de un brinco con angustia pero esta vez una mano se entrelazaba con la mía y me sujetaba con cariño.

_- Senpai…_ Mis pensamientos volaron enternecidos hasta que volvieron a aterrizar.

**- Mori…naga… ayuda...** Susurró.

**- ¿Eh?**

Miré una gota de agua rodar atreves de sus parpados cerrados. Me percaté de como estaba sudando y la expresión de dolor nuevamente aparecía en su rostro. Con persistencia giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro como si buscara escapar de algo.

**- Senpai… ¿Senpai qué es lo que sucede?** Tomé con gentileza su cara y la giré para verla con más detenimiento. **- ¿Senpai?**

**- N-no… no…** Sus mormullos estaban llenos de desesperación y más lágrimas se presentaron de inmediato. Pude sentir como apretaba mi mano con un poco más de fuerza, estas todavía permanecían unidas. Su respiración también se aceleró y sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín.

**- Aaanngh…** Un grito ahogado se presentó con mucha más claridad y en un volumen superior. Ahora lo escuchaba incluso gimotear.

_- ¿¡Qué está pasando!?_ Me preocupé ante los hechos e intenté despertarlo sacudiéndolo con mucho más de empeño.

**- ¡Senpai… Senpai…!**

_- Por favor, despierta._

Lentamente abrió sus ojos pero cuando lo hiso fue con mucha sorpresa, lo miraba muy asustado y pude notar la manera en que temblaba. Estaba muy angustiado así que constantemente lo llamé haciéndole preguntas para que reaccionara por completo.

**- ¿E-eres tú… Morinaga?** Me acarició de tal manera que me hiso pensar que en cualquier momento me daría un beso.

**- ¿S-senpai…?**

_- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué si soy yo?... ¿Acaso sigue medio dormido?_

No entendía por qué preguntaba eso o porque lucía tan agobiado por querer saber la respuesta, aunque tampoco parecía esperar por una contestación de mi parte.

**- Sí eres tú… ¡Eres Morinaga!**

Me atrajo a él y me rodeó con su mano por la espalda en un abrazo. Parecía que había encontrado una respuesta positiva en sus pensamientos que le trajo calma. A pesar de eso el abrazo se daba con suma intranquilidad. Sus dedos parecían querer enterrarse en mi espalda y notaba el temblor con el que me sujetaba. Había tanta fragilidad en su ser que parecía que si lo abrazaba más fuerte de la cuenta podría romperlo.

_- Senpai._

Se aferró fuertemente a mi camisa, su cabeza se hundía en mi pecho pero claramente lo escuchaba sollozar y su llanto mojar mi camisa. Estaba en un total estado de pánico, nunca lo había visto tan asustado y perdiendo el control de sus emociones de esa manera.

**- Ahaaa ahhh ahhh….** Estaba fuera de sí.

**- Senpai… necesitas tranquilizarte…** Sobé su espalda para calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar. **- Senpai, por favor, estas asustándome…**Solo esperaba con zozobra a que pudiera reestablecerse.

Su llanto continúo por varios minutos hasta que parecía disminuir su intensidad. De estar hipando y casi ahogándose paso a un estado de cierta tranquilidad. Su mano rompió con el abrazo, fue descendiendo y sujetó la parte baja de mi manga, se aferraba a mí sin querer dejarme ir. Él no se despegó de mi pecho.

**- Mo… Mori…** Balbuceaba en un intento por hablar. **- … l-lo… sien… to.**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?** Me tomó por sorpresa.

**- Y-yo… ya ni siquiera… sé por qué.** Todavía no recobraba su calma, lo miraba muy mal. **- P-pero, no quiero… que me mires.**

**- ¿Pero de que estas hablando?** Lo separé un poco de mí pues no entendía porque no quería que lo mirara, me parecía absurdo.

**- ¡NO!** Terminó por alejarme y con la única mano con la que contaba cubrió su parte baja.

**- ¿Senpai qué es lo que te sucede?** Lo miré preocupado. Analicé su extraño comportamiento hasta que me di cuenta de que su pantalón estaba algo mojado en "esa" parte. En cuanto notó que lo observaba se sonrojo y frunció el ceño. ¿Había tenido un sueño húmedo? Entonces, por qué había reaccionado tan alterado. **- Senpai no tienes por qué…** No me dejó terminar y se levantó con dirección al baño.

**- Espera.** Lo sujeté por la parte trasera de su camisa. **- Esto es algo normal Senpai, no tienes que apenarte. **Ni siquiera estaba seguro que esas palabras fueran las que él buscaba para encontrar alivio.

_- ¿Su comportamiento se debe al sueño húmedo?... esto es demasiado para una tontería como esa, ¿qué pasa Senpai?_

**- ¡ESTO NO ES NORMAL MALDITA SEA! Sentirme de esta manera, tan humillado, aterrado… no puede ser normal.** Su voz volvía a quebrarse amenazando con ponerse peor. **- N-no quiero volver a ver algo como eso.**

_- ¿Se refiere a su sueño?_

**- Senpai, estoy preocupado. Si no me dices lo que pasa yo no puedo ayudarte. **Su silencio me afirmaba que me oía con atención. **- Nunca te habías comportado de esta manera… ¿t-tuviste una pesadilla? **Me atreví a preguntar aunque sabía que era doloroso para él.

**- Yo…** Sentí que estaba a punto de decir algo de suma importancia, que por fin sabría todo lo que se guardaba. **- … no quiero hablar de lo que paso.** Pero no fue así. Usó su mano para abrazarse a sí mismo y agacho su cabeza.

_- Es igual a lo que yo sentí… siento todavía. _

**- Si quieres hablar yo puedo escucharte cuando quieras.** Lo decía cuando yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

**- Tal vez…** Hiso una pausa. **-… en otra ocasión.**

Solté su camisa y con pasos inseguros entró al baño. Escuché el agua cayendo y me quedé cerca por si llegaba a necesitar mi ayuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día daba comienzo con tranquilidad. Ambos nos habíamos levantado casi al mismo tiempo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo sonreí un poco, en cambio Senpai apenas me miro y agacho su mirada. Pude notar las ojeras en sus ojos y la palidez en su rostro, parecía no haber dormido bien.

_- ¿Estará teniendo problemas para dormir y no me lo había comentado?_

Probablemente se trataba de eso. Lo notaba bastante desganado era como si se estuviera quedando sin energías. Se dispuso a sacar lo necesario para preparar el desayuno pero lo hacía con torpeza, estaba bastante distraído. Fui y lo asistí tanto como él me lo permitió pues a pesar de todo él era quien quería hacer todo por su cuenta; era como si estuviéramos en el laboratorio, me sentía un poco feliz. Nos sentamos a comer y yo me propuse analizar un poco a Senpai. No le había prestado la misma atención que antes y muchas cosas que desconocía habían pasado que ahora él también se encontraba inestable. Dejando de lado que no se encontraba bien de salud, o eso me parecía, su actuar me contaba ciertas cosas. No parecía tener mucho apetito y podía ver que solo comía por obligación, no disfrutaba del sabor. Su hombro lo había dejado imposibilitado a realizar algunas actividades y debía tener cuidado. Ahora me preguntaba desde cuando su ánimo comenzó a decaer.

_- ¿Qué debería de hacer?_

Esta situación era tan complicada. Algo tenía que cambiar para que pudiera avanzar y dejar todo atrás. Nunca pensé en lo difícil que sería superar una perdida así pero no es algo que se pueda imaginar, solo después de experimentar algo tan duro como esto es que se puede entender.

_- Tengo que perdonarlo. _

Quizá ese primer paso era el indicado. Pero perdonar no es tan fácil; es dejar ir este sentimiento que tengo atrapado en mi pecho, a pesar de que confiaba tanto en él y de alguna forma me hiso sentir que me traicionó, dejarlo ir solo por el amor que le tengo y para que me permita avanzar.

_- El estado de Senpai cada día empeora y no lo veo muy bien. «Lo estoy lastimando». Él está aquí conmigo, lo amo y quiero verlo siempre feliz. En cambio mamá…ella no va a regresar por más que lo suplique y me quiebre. _

**- ¿Morinaga pasa algo? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?**

Parecía que había estado mucho tiempo en las nubes.

**- ¡No!** Contesté sorprendido. **- Digo… s-sí.** Me corregí. **- Y-yo… no sé cómo debería de hacer esto, pero… **

_- ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso y con ganas de llorar?_

**- Y-yo… **

_- ¿¡Por qué las palabras no salen!? Vamos ¡Hazlo! quiero perdonarlo... perdonarme y liberarnos de este terrible mal._

**- Si no quieres hablar no deberías de forzarte a hacerlo. Quita esa cara que sabes que no me gusta. **

Su voz parecía algo miedosa ante lo que estaba por decir. Apretó los palillos entre sus dedos y luego los soltó para ponerse de pie. Anunció que debía de irse pues se le haría tarde pero me dijo que no tardaría en regresar, no tenía muchos pendientes y antes ya me había dicho que iba a faltar algunos días. Me había tomado por sorpresa su decisión de tomarse un descanso pero al verlo me daba cuenta que en verdad lo necesitaba. Ya no pude mencionar nada de lo que tenía que decir pero no tenía prisa, esperaría a que regresara y encontraría el momento adecuado para decírselo. Miré como abrió la puerta antes de partir y al observar el exterior una vez más sentí ese miedo que me invadía; era temor a continuar una vida en la que ella ya no estaría presente. Lo despedí agitando mi mano y con una sonrisa algo forzada.

El reloj marcó las cinco y media, estaba por oscurecer y Senpai todavía no regresaba. No se comunicó para avisar que llegaría más tarde así que no podía evitar imaginar los peores escenarios.

_- Cálmate Tetsuhiro, Senpai debe de estar bien. Seguro tiene una buena razón para haberse retrasado y su celular tal vez se quedó sin batería. _

Comencé a ponerme nervioso y caminé en círculos por todo el departamento. Aún no comía pues estaba esperando a que Senpai regresara y pudiéramos hacernos compañía. Intenté calmarme porque no quería que esos malos pensamientos celosos volvieran a dominarme, era lamentable pensar en que estuviera acompañado de alguien más.

_- No, Senpai no es así. _Repetí mentalmente una y otra vez tratando de convencerme.

Un ruido me sacó de mi angustiosa tortura y me acerqué a la puerta para saber de qué se trataba. Me llevé una gran sorpresa.

**_- ¡No está bien! ¡Te dije que no debías de venir!_**

_- ¿Senpai? ¿Por qué esta gritando? _Pegué mi oído a la puerta para oír mejor.

**_- ¡Pero estoy muy preocupado, no puedes impedir que venga a ver como se encuentra Tetsuhiro!_**

_- ¿Kunihiro?_ Hace un tiempo que no me permitía llamarlo hermano. _- ¿Qué hace aquí?_

**_- ¡Te dije que iba a encargarme de…_**

**_- ¡No! ¡Tú ahora ya no eres capaz de hacerte cargo, solo mírate! Tetsuhiro necesita afrontar la realidad y tú lo estas sobreprotegiendo demasiado. De esta manera él nunca va a superarlo._** Sonaba molesto pero con su acostumbrado tono frío.

Miré como la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse como si alguien intentara forcejear para abrirla, luego de eso se escuchó y sintió un golpe contra la puerta.

_- No, no quiero que vengas… no quiero verte._ Estaba asustado y a punto de cubrir mis oídos pero escuché un quejido por parte de Senpai.

**_- Lo siento, ¿estás bien?_** Kunihiro se disculpaba como si él hubiera sido el causante de algo en contra de Senpai.

**_- Solo… dame un poco más de tiempo._** Su voz se escuchaba en un tono más suave. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Kunihiro contestara.

**_- Estaré en la cuidad por un tiempo. _**

Unas pisadas se alejaron y después se recobró el silencio. Me quedé contra la puerta esperando oír algo más pero solo se escucharon las llaves abriendo el cerrojo y luego miré a Senpai.

**- ¡Bienvenido!** Grité como medio de defensa al verlo tan repente.

**- Tú…** Me miró serio. **- … ¿escuchaste todo eso, no es así? **

**- ¿Eh?... f-fue un accidente. Estaba preocupado porque no llegabas y luego…**

**- Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, él ya no va a regresar por aquí. **

**- ¿Senpai?**

¿Cómo es que podía darme tanta tranquilidad luego de escuchar sus gritos? Él no se miraba para nada calmado pero era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras liberando el peso de preocupación de mis hombros.

**- Es todo lo que tengo que decir, ahora vamos a comer.** Pasó a un lado de mí y entró con rapidez al departamento.

Durante la comida no estuvo muy conversador pero al menos me explicó que había surgido algo en el laboratorio que debía terminar y no se percató de la hora.

_- Tan típico de él. _Me sentí nostálgico.

Seguíamos con nuestros alimentos cuando el tono de un celular nos interrumpió. Era el tono que Senpai tenía para sus mensajes. Él no acostumbrara revisar los mensajes mientras estaba comiendo, prefería hacerlo después, pero hoy no fue de esa manera. Sacó su celular y pronto sus ojos se abrieron a la par con impresión.

**- Demonios, es lo único que faltaba. Ese imbécil…** Masculló enojado. Se paró y lo vi ponerse su sacó con rapidez.

**- ¿Qué sucede Senpai? **

**- Tengo que salir, vuelvo en unos minutos… tal vez en una hora. **

**- Espera Senpai, ¿Qué es lo que…**

Salió corriendo a toda prisa sin importarle nada, ya se había vuelto un hábito en él ignorarme y no informarme de nada.

_- Yo también me preocupo por ti Senpai. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién vas a reunirte? ¿Por qué me das un poco de tranquilidad para volver a irte y callar todo lo que sucede? _

Coloqué mi mano tambaleante sobre la perilla y la giré para abrir la puerta.

_- Tranquilo, calma, calma…_ Respiré profundo cerrando mis ojos.

Poco a poco fui empujándola para observar ese paisaje nocturno, era bello pero tormentoso. Tomé valor, respiré profundo y salí corriendo del departamento en busca de Senpai.

_- No pudo haber ido muy lejos. _

Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho al tiempo que mis ojos buscaban desesperados su presencia por las avenidas.

POV SOUICHI

Mis emociones estaban en completo descontrol, me sentí un estúpido.

_- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

Ahora que estaba más cuerdo que en aquel momento de pánico me daba cuenta de lo débil que fui ante un simple sueño. Ayer por la noche estaba tan asustado de las pesadillas que pudiera tener que no pude dormir ni un poco, tan pronto cabeceaba movía rápidamente mi cabeza para mantenerme despierto. Sentía un aura de tensión rodearme y tenía de deshacerme de ella, fui a la universidad con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran. Cuando llegué me topé con la sorpresa que los asistentes habían llegado puntuales, estaban poniéndose sus batas para empezar a trabajar. Los saludé y les expliqué la situación sin rodeos.

**- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nos va a dejar a cargo del experimento!?** Los dos me miraban asustados.

**- ¿¡Por qué tienen que repetir todo lo que digo acaso están sordos o es que son tarados!? **

**- Tatsumi-senpai nosotros no podemos tomar tanta responsabilidad sin que usted o Morinaga-san estén para auxiliarnos.** Explicó Mika.

**- Es verdad, llevamos un tiempo trabajando con usted pero no tenemos la suficiente experiencia.** La secundaba Tadokoro.

**- ¡Tonterías! Han trabajado lo suficientemente como para ahora demostrar que lo pueden hacer ustedes solos. **

**- Pero… **Ambos dudaban.

**- ¡Tsk! No suelo decir cosas como esta así que escuchen bien.** Me impresionaba lo fácil que podían alterarme los nervios. **- Yo los escogí como mis asistentes porque los creía lo suficientemente capaces. Al principio eran una molestia pero luego de este tiempo han aprendido lo suficientemente rápido para seguirnos el paso a Morinaga y a mí.** Me molestaba tener que elogiarlos.

**- Tatsumi-senpai.** Se les iluminaron los ojos como estúpidos.

**- Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sigan siendo unos idiotas… subieron de categoría pero los idiotas siempre lo serán. Todavía tienen mucho que aprender antes de poder llevar acabo sus propias investigaciones pero… van por buen camino.**

**- Es un honor escuchar eso de tan buen mentor como lo es usted.** Mika se había emocionado pero Tadokoro mostraba ser más previsivo y preocupado por lo que se avecinaba.

**- ¿Y qué haremos con todas las dudas? El profesor Fukushima está al tanto del proyecto pero no podemos quitarle mucho de su tiempo. **

**- Tienes razón, ustedes no pueden disponer del tiempo de un profesor.** Me lo pensé un poco antes de dar a conocer mi solución. **- Si tienen una duda pueden mandarme un correo o…** Dudé en continuar **- … llamar a mi celular, les daré el número, pero… ¡el celular es solo es para situaciones de vida o muerte! ¿¡Entendido!?**

**- S-sí.** Contestaron al unísono.

Luego de eso les mostré el plan de trabajo y las instrucciones que con anterioridad había preparado para ellos. Las había hecho tan fácil que cualquier niño podría entenderlas, pero tenía que asegurarme que las comprendieran por lo que dimos una rápida revisada a las actividades. En general no parecía haber ningún problema así que ahora estaba más tranquilo.

_- Los experimentos se quedarán en buenas manos. _

Al menos era una cosa menos en mi lista de preocupaciones. Les advertí que iría algunos días a la semana para revisar su progreso y que las enzimas siguieran con vida, los amenacé en caso contrario. Había terminado con lo más importante y ya podía regresar a casa. Tomé las cosas de mi casillero pero me sentí extrañamente muy cansado.

_- No creo que me haya esforzado tanto._

Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared y masajeé mi frente.

**- ¿Tatsumi-senpai se encuentra bien?** Tadokoro se acercaba.

**- S-sí, solo es cansancio. **

**- Está pálido ¿No quiere ir a la enfermería a descansar un momento?**

Justo iba a gritar que no tenía tiempo para eso pero recordé que últimamente el sueño me alcanzaba más rápido de lo que yo podía combatirlo. No podía arriesgarme en regresar a casa de esta forma y terminar dormido en alguna parte del camino, o en el tren y terminar en otra ciudad. Tomé mis cosas, Tadokoro se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la enfermería pero dije que no era necesario, y me dirigí por mi propio pie hacia allá. Cuando llegué le pregunté a la enfermera por una cama que tuviera disponible para recostarme un momento, ella me indicó el lugar y dejando mi mochila a un lado me acosté pensando solo en descansar. Quería reponerme lo suficiente para regresar a casa pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que me dormí por varias horas.

**- ¡Maldición!** Miré mi reloj.

No tenía tiempo para discutir con la enfermera sobre por qué no me había despertado. Fui a la estación y me subí al primer tren que partió. Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin llegar al grado de correr pues sabía que solo terminaría agotado. Observaba el departamento cerca y sentía un poco de alivio.

_- Ya no queda mucho para llegar._

Subí las escaleras y al llegar a la cima me encontré con una no muy agradable presencia. Creía que el mensaje que envié para tranquilizarlo había sido lo suficiente para mantenerlo al margen de la situación por más tiempo, pero no fue así, ahora amenazaba mis planes estando afuera del departamento.

**- ¡Kunihiro! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Que bueno que llegas Tatsumi-san, espera, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? **Señaló mi brazo al ver como venía pero su expresión no cambió.

**- Nada importante, ¿qué es lo que haces tú aquí? **

**- Bueno, surgió la oportunidad de venir a Nagoya por cuestiones de trabajo y aproveché la oportunidad para visitar a Tetsuhiro. He estado angustiado al no saber nada de él. **Se acercaba a mí aparentemente calmado.

**- ¿Por qué demonios viniste aquí? ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!**

_- Si Morinaga lo ve… se acabó._

**- ¿Por qué no puedo? Tetsuhiro es mi hermano y creo que está bien visitarlo si lo creo prudente.** Comenzaba a exaltarse.

**- ¡No está bien! ¡Te dije que no debías de venir!**

_- ¿Qué hago, qué hago? Tengo que llevarlo lejos del departamento. _

**- ¡Pero estoy muy preocupado, no puedes impedir que venga a ver como se encuentra Tetsuhiro!**

_- ¡Este imbécil no lo entiende!_

**- ¡Te dije que iba a encargarme de…**

**- ¡No! ¡Tú ahora ya no eres capaz de hacerte cargo, solo mírate! Tetsuhiro necesita afrontar la realidad y tú lo estas sobreprotegiendo demasiado. De esta manera él nunca va a superarlo.**

Un golpe bajo. No podía asegurar que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto pero a mi punto de vista si era lo mejor, era lo más que podía hacer por él y no quería que alguien llegara a estropearlo. Él ya estaba bastante molesto, vi como dio la media vuelta y trato de abrir la puerta; no quería irse sin antes hablar con su hermano. Al verlo forcejear intenté detenerlo pero obviamente con una mano no iba a lograrlo. Me tomó por la muñeca y en un impulso me estrelló contra la puerta, golpeé un poco mi espalda pero mi hombro parecía estar bien.

**- ¡A-auch!**

**- Lo siento, ¿estás bien?**

Se acercó a querer auxiliarme pero yo no se lo permití.

**- Solo… dame un poco más de tiempo.**

_- ¿Estas palabras son suficientes para que te marches?_

Sentí un alivio al ver su espalda mientras regresaba; alivio que se desvaneció al cruzar la puerta. Morinaga estaba muy nervioso cuando entré, sus ojos se ponían llorosos y parecía asustado de mi presencia.

**- Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, él ya no va a regresar por aquí. **

_- Tengo que hacerlo sentir que todo estará bien… va a estarlo. _

Calenté la sopa miso y saqué unos onigiris que se habían quedado en el refrigerador, miré algo de pescado y también preparé algo sencillo con él. Morinaga ayudo, servimos la comida y en silencio nos sentamos a comer. No sabía sobre que podríamos hablar en estos momentos. No quería hablar sobre la universidad porque aunque sabía que era lo mejor me sentía un poco entristecido de tener que dejarla por un par de meses, tampoco hablar sobre su familia sería un tema de conversación.

_- Quizá mañana sea un mejor día. _

Contesté por su inquietud de mi retraso y a los pocos minutos un mensaje llegó a mi celular. No iba a revisarlo sino hasta después pero por mi mente paso que podría tratarse de algo importante.

De: [_Isogai_]

Asunto: [Souichi-kun!]

Mensaje: [_Tenemos que hablar sobre Morinaga-kun. Me encuentro en el parque cerca de su departamento, estaré esperando. PD: Sabes la información que poseo y que según tú tengo una "boca suelta"._]

**- Demonios, es lo único que faltaba. Ese imbécil…**

_- ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme en plena crisis? Maldición. _

**- ¿Qué sucede Senpai? **

_- Si voy en este momento puedo terminar con el asunto lo antes posible y regresar antes de tener a Morinaga haciendo demasiadas preguntas otra vez. _

Detestaba que siempre me pusiera contra la pared. Podía ser de gran ayuda o una verdadera molestia; normalmente recaía en el segundo término. Me levanté a prisa sin meditarlo mucho pero avisándole a Morinaga que estaría de vuelta pronto. No dejaría que el maldito de Isogai me quitara mucho tiempo, no tenía los ánimos ni las energías para estar discutiendo con él en plena noche. Me puse el abrigo y salí.

_- Este tipo de cosas no pueden seguir escapándoseme de las manos._

Llegué al parque y lo busqué por los alrededores. Lo vi sentado a espaldas de mí fumando un cigarrillo. Me acerqué a él con la intensión de asustarlo, de alguna manera tenía que pagar por arrastrarme en sus tonterías, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo él se volteó haciendo que el sorprendido fuera yo.

**- ¿¡Cómo estas Souichi-kun!? **Gritó mientras se giraba

**- ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Maldición no puedes ir mostrando tu cara a la gente tan de repente! **

**- Jajaja Souichi-kun, no puedo creer que hayas caído tan fácilmente.** No paraba de reír.

**- Y bien… ¿qué demonios es lo que quieres ahora?** Lo cuestioné bastante molesto. Apenas había llegado y ya me quería largar para no estar cerca de esta persona tan burlona y chantajista.

**- Soui… espera un momento.** Dejó su tono burlón de lado y se puso muy serio. **- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¡No tiene mucho tiempo que nos vimos y parece que un autobús te pasó por encima!** A pesar de sus tontas comparaciones parecía estar realmente preocupado, tanto así, que se puso de pie y se acercó para analizarme. **- ¿En dónde fue que metiste el brazo? Estas muy pálido, más delgado y te cargas unas ojeras que parece que no hayas dormido en una semana. **Me observaba tan de cerca que me incomodaba.** - A tu amorcito no debe de gustarle nada tu aspecto de zombie. **

**- ¡Cállate! No tengo ningún amorcito y dijiste en tu mensaje que íbamos a hablar del idiota de Morinaga, así que ve al grano que no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo. **

**- En realidad solo iba a preguntar como seguían las cosas pero viéndote puedo deducir que nada bien. **

_- ¿En verdad estamos tan mal que todos pueden notarlo? _Me quedé en silencio hasta que él continúo.

**- ¿No crees que tú también necesitas ayuda y no solo Morinaga-kun?**

**- ¿Eh? ¿D-de qué hablas…?**

**- Desde que recibiste aquella llamada he visto cómo te has estado viniendo abajo. La pérdida de la madre de Morinaga-kun no solo lo afectó a él sino también a ti y no te has dado cuenta ello.** Iba a contradecirlo pero no me dejó pronunciar palabra**. - Date cuenta antes de que sea DEMASIADO TARDE. **

**- Y-yo… si soy consiéntete de ello.** Evadí su mirada.

_- Maldita sea… no frente a él, no de nuevo. ¿Por qué todos tienen que ver lo débil que soy?_

Me molestaba lo fácil que podía leerme la gente últimamente. Todos hacían las mismas preguntas con preocupación y constantemente me cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no solo para Morinaga, sino para mí también. Me sentía muy estresado.

**- ¿Estás llorando Souichi-kun? **Me miró con sorpresa.

**- ¿Q-qué…? N-no es así.** Apenado, me di media vuelta y comencé a secar mis lágrimas.

Me tomó del hombro y en un movimiento me obligo a voltear a verlo.

**- No tienes por qué ocultarlo, esto no es lo que nos hace débiles como tú piensas, se requiere de mucho valor para admitir que necesitamos ayuda de los demás.**

**- P-pero yo… no... **No podía decirlo con tanta facilidad. Él tenía razón, necesitaba de un apoyo externo.

_- Necesito de un amigo y con Morinaga no puedo contar._

Antes era mi amigo, ahora mi pareja. Siempre sentí que podía contar con esa parte de "amistad" en él, su apoyo y ayuda como antes, pero en este momento no podía abusar de eso, desde que sus sentimientos y los míos dejaron de ser solo de amistad ya no podía confiarme de ello. Nuestra relación cambió e incontables veces me pregunté si este cambio había sido para bien; siempre sentía un extraño alivio que se convertía en intranquilidad junto a él, alteraba mis nervios y ponía mi mundo de cabeza. Luego de su propuesta yo acepté, no por hacer lo correcto sino pensando en los sentimientos de ambos, lo poco que duró la paz se sintió bien pero ahora me dejaba el vacío de un amigo. Yo no era muy social y nunca encontré la necesidad de acercarme a otras personas pero desde que no sé por qué camino debería de transitar necesito el consejo de alguien, y Morinaga no podía ser esa persona, no cuando él es de quien quiero hablar.

_- ¿Desde cuándo es que yo necesito hablar de mis penas con alguien?... parece tan homo que a veces suelo desconocerme._

**- ¿Quieres hablar?** Me mostró una sonrisa amistosa.

_- Maldigo a este sujeto, que con pocas palabras, logra convencerme y hacer que confíe en él. _

**- ¿Q-qué debería de hacer? Él se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña. Traté con lo que me sugeriste pero ahora no parece deprimido, se ha dejado llevar por sus impulsos y…**

**- ¿Y?** Me miró atento.

**- Y él…** Agaché mi mirada. No quería hablar de algo que me lastimaba.

**- ¿Souichi-kun?**

_- ¿¡Por qué!?_

**- ¡A hecho cosas terribles!… no puedo creer que este diciéndote esto p-pero... t-tengo miedo. No sé qué debería de hacer, estoy totalmente perdido. **Tapé mi cara con el antebrazo no quería que siguiera viendo el espectáculo. **- Estoy tan aterrado que no logró conciliar el sueño… deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes. **Escuché como empecé a hipar y me avergoncé de mi comportamiento. ¿Qué demonios hacía revelándole esa parte de mí a Isogai?

_- ¡Esté no soy yo, yo no lloro por insignificancias!_

Me tomó de la nuca y me obligó a apoyar ligeramente mi cabeza en su hombro. Me dio pequeñas palmaditas y puso su mano sobre mi hombro demostrando apoyo.

**- Souichi-kun, sueles ser muy sobreprotector con los que quieres ¿no es así? **Sus palabras eran exactas, siempre sonaban sabias y muy amables. A pesar de saber de una parte vergonzosa de mí me había demostrado ser hombre de palabra al no decir nada imprudente a otros. No éramos más que conocidos pero él siempre encontraba las palabras correctas y parecía que me conociera de años, tal vez más que Morinaga, ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? **- Eso es muy noble de tu parte, habla muy bien de ti como persona, pero en todo este tiempo no has aprendido a pensar en tu bienestar, en lo que tú quieres hacer. Antes era igual con Tomoe-kun y cuando las cosas se salen de control el que termina lastimado siempre eres tú. **

**- E-eso no es…**

**- Es verdad. Ahora pasa lo mismo con Morinaga-kun, tratas de protegerlo de algo que sabes que es muy doloroso pero debes de entender que él no es como tus hermanos, él es capaz de salir adelante por su cuenta y enfrentarse a la realidad. Si no dejas que pasé por el proceso de luto como es debido es muy posible que nunca pueda superarlo, siempre va a vivir dependiendo únicamente de tu sombra, ¿es lo que deseas?**

_- No había pensado en algo como eso… ¿lo estoy dañando?, ¿lo que estoy haciendo está mal? _Apreté con frustración parte de mi camisa.

**- C-creo que lo entiendo… pero es tan difícil.**

**- Nadie dijo que el amor era fácil Souichi-kun. **Susurró con plena tranquilidad.

Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo por su comentario pero hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado. En mi corazón sabía que de lo que hablaba era verdad.

_- Eres el idiota más maldita y horrendamente honesto que conozco Isogai._

Tal vez se había convertido en un buen amigo sin darme cuenta. Me había apoyado tantas veces que se había ganado el mérito de ser llamado de esa manera, "amigo".

**- ¡Senpai! **

Oír la impresión de su voz hiso que un frío recorriera mi cuerpo, algo terrible estaba por avecinarse y lo presentía. Por el susto despegué mi frente del hombro de mi acompañante y me quedé viendo a Morinaga a los ojos.

_- No, sus ojos…_ No eran como los de mi sueño. _- … hay tristeza en esas gotas que están por salir. ¿Por qué tenías que venir? Unos minutos más y hubiera estado de regreso._

**- ¿Moringa que haces aquí? Pensé qué…**

_- Hasta hace un par de días él no podía cruzar la puerta del apartamento, ¿qué lo impulso a salir ahora?_

**- No Senpai, no hace falta que digas algo… e-es obvio por qué vienes a encontrarte con Isogai-san. Debí de esperarte en el departamento como sugeriste. **Su voz era distante, triste y parecía buscar una mayor distancia.

**- Morinaga-kun, no tienes que precipitarte. **Isogai intentaba tranquilizarlo.

**- Yo no me estoy precipitando… **Su ceño se frunció. **- … r-regresaré al departamento. E-estaré esperándote por si decides volver. **Su voz estaba dudosa tal y como debía estar sintiéndose por dentro.

**- ¡Oi Morinaga! ¡Espera!** Me separé de la cercanía de Isogai y ahora me disponía a seguir los pasos de cierto idiota al que le gustaba huir de los problemas sin antes escuchar razones completamente lógicas.

**- ¡Espera Souichi-kun, no debes ir tras él! Morinaga-kun debe aclarar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta que está equivocado. **Me gritaba mientras yo me alejaba.

**- ¡Ese infernal habito que tiene por huir siempre causa problemas, tengo que asegurarme que no vaya a hacer una estupidez! **Grité sin voltearlo a ver, siguiendo los apresurados pasos de Morinaga.

_- Tal vez Isogai tenga razón y debería dejarlo ir, lo he mal acostumbrado a que confié que cada vez que el huya yo iré tras él… pero tal y como ayer, no puedo permitirme ignorar esta incertidumbre que siento en mi pecho. _

Durante la persecución noté que estaba tomando un camino extraño para regresar, no era el camino que acostumbrábamos. Calles y más calles, no parecía que quisiera regresar al departamento, ¿qué era lo que tenía en mente?

**- ¡Morinaga, detente, no sigas corriendo es peligroso! **Intentaba que mis gritos llegaran a él pero no parecía querer detenerse. El solo contar con un brazo como impulso reducía en consideración mi velocidad. El aire empezaba a faltarme y la sensación de fatiga no tardaría en presentarse. Tenía que llegar hasta él y detenerlo en cuanto antes. Quería aclarar las cosas, no podía solo ir malinterpretando cuanta situación se le pusiera en frente.

**- ¡Morinaga, Morinaga! **Seguí con mi llamado con la esperanza que él se detuviera y estuviera dispuesto a escucharme.

_- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué no te detienes!?... no entiendes que estoy preocupado._

El aire se filtraba por mi boca y sentía como es que comenzaba a descender la temperatura. Estábamos por llegar al final de una calle y podía ver una casa con un gran jardín en él pero el jardín no era lo que llamaba mi atención. Noté algo que captó todos mis sentidos, abrí mis ojos a la par y sentí el tiempo detenerse.

_- ¡N-no puede ser! Esto debe ser una cruel broma del destino. _

¿Ahora creía en el destino? Por supuesto que no pero lo que mis ojos captaban no podía tratarse sino de una maldita broma. En verdad somos algo insignificantes si lo comparamos con los cruces que "alguien" tiene preparado para nuestro futuro.

_- No puedo creer que esté pasando de nuevo._

Al parecer nuestra relación no era la única en ir en cirulos, también el futuro cambiaba sus jugadas y nos hacía volver al principio. Esta vez resultaba más desgastante que la primera y también más dolorosa, teníamos un camino más largo ya recorrido. Estaba seguro que podíamos cambiar este círculo vicioso lleno de desgracia pero para ello ambos teníamos que cambiar, cambiar nuestro rumbo e ir en línea recta y hacia adelante.

_- Debo de estar soñando. _

Morinaga corría con desesperación mientras mis ojos admiraban la luz que se aproximaba a la vuelta de esa esquina. Él ya no iba a detenerse, llevaba varias calles intentando calmarlo y me fue inútil. Aquella luz tampoco lo haría, era noche y entre la oscuridad nadie podría vernos sin antes enfocar su vista.

_- ¡Maldición! No puedo creer lo tarado que eres… tampoco puedo creer lo tarado que soy._

Con fuerza planté mi pie en el pavimento y tomé impulso. Había tomado una decisión.

_- No dejaré que vuelvas a hacer una de tus tonterías y que después yo tenga que pagar el precio._

Ese dolor por el que siempre me hacía pasar, aquel sentimiento de pérdida que recordaba demasiado bien y que de vez en cuando, aun después de prometerlo, me hacía volver a experimentar.

_- No dejaré que me hagas lo mismo idiota._

Observé como es que él salía de la calle a la carretera y se quedó inmóvil mirando aquella luz, con prisa era iluminado cada vez más y el sonido de un claxon se escuchaba cercano.

_- Maldita sea… tengo que apresurarme. _

La adrenalina y temor con las que era poseído me permitió hacer algo que hubiera pensado humana y físicamente imposible. Ahora entendía a lo que se referían sobre sacar fuerzas de donde no las hay en un momento extremo de vida o muerte. Morinaga estaba tan cerca de mí como lo estaba el auto. Llegué hasta él y con el impulso que traía logré empujarlo lejos del camino.

_- No pienso perderte otra vez imbécil._

El carro se vino sobre mí y me lanzó a varios metros lejos. Lo siguiente que supe al abrir los ojos fue del incontenible dolor que sentía rodear mi cuerpo. Esta vez no solo se trataba de callar mi voz interna, simplemente no podía contener el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! **

No podía saber lo fuerte que estaba gritando pues me sentía sordo. Era como si todo sentido se hubiera bloqueado repentinamente y solo me pudiera concentrar en todo el dolor que golpeaba mi cuerpo. Una de mis manos se movía con desesperación en busca de algo de lo que yo tampoco tenía conocimiento.

**- ¿¡En donde esta!? ¿¡En donde esta!?**

_- ¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando?_

De esta no podría salvarme. Sentía un líquido salir de alguna parte y empaparme. Yo me seguía retorciendo, probablemente llorando, sin saber lo que iba a ser de mí. De esta manera no podía correr a un hospital o hacer algo por disminuir la gravedad de la situación, estaba a merced de cualquiera que estuviera cerca. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaba pero para mí cada segundo era eterno.

_- Era una situación en donde solo podía escoger a uno de los dos… y te elegí a ti._

Si este fue el dolor que él había experimentado me impresionaba que hubiera podido salir adelante, yo me hubiera rendido desde el primer momento.

**- ¡AHHHH… ahhh…ahh…! **

Mis gritos comenzaban a ahogarse, por más que quisiera gritar las mil navajas que me atravesaban no me permitían continuar desahogando mi lamento.

Unas cálidas manos me rodearon sosteniendo y ligeramente elevando mi cabeza y nuca. Unas lágrimas ajenas cayeron sobre mis mejillas y con pesadez abrí mis ojos que en algún momento se cerraron. Ahí estaba él, con unos ojos llorosos y diciendo cosas que no podía entender, su voz no me alcanzaba. Por más que quería hablar mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo podía lagrimar y observar a la nada.

**- ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai! ¡Por favor reacciona!** Por fin escuchaba sus gritos llenos de angustia pero no podía contestar.

El aire comenzó a hacerme falta y entre sollozos comencé a toser. Podía distinguir un sabor a fierro en mi paladar y un rastro que no era de saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de mis labios.

**- ¡Senpai! ¿¡Senpai me escuchas!?... hay mucha sangre. **

Despegó su vista de mí y miró más a lo lejos, quizá en busca de ayuda o para encontrar al culpable. Mi mano se movía otra vez en busca de algo. Tomé parte de su camisa y la estrujé atrayendo su atención.

**- ¡Senpai, por favor no te muevas! **Lo sentí hacer presión y otra vez un intenso dolor.

**- Mo… Mo…ri….naaa…ga…**Mi voz era ronca y representaba un gran esfuerzo hablar. Tenía que cambiar mis quejidos por palabras y resultaba difícil.

**- E-estoy aquí Senpai…** Mi mano soltó su camisa** - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo pude haberlo esquivado. **

**- E-eso… no es… verdad.**

_- ¿Quieres que te crea cuando vi la cara que pusiste?_

Sus ojos volvían a ser los de siempre, al igual que su delicado agarre, era Morinaga.

**- S-senpai, no me dejes… no me dejes. **Su mano me tomaba con bastante firmeza. Estaba sumamente asustado, lo veía en su semblante.

_- No quiero verte llorar más._

Una mano tambaleante llegó hasta sus mejillas y fue recorriendo el camino de lágrimas en un intento por secarlas, era la mía. Mi miró con sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza.

**- Por favor Senpai, no sigas… pronto conseguiré ayuda. **

_- Eso no va a ayudar, es el final, puedo sentirlo. Mi cuerpo está demasiado agotado como para continuar o tal vez… es mi espíritu el que ha logrado quebrantarse y es mi alma la que exige el descanso._

Si esta fuera la última vez ¿qué me gustaría decirle? Había demasiado que expresar y ahora me arrepentía de no haber hecho tantas cosas antes. La vida es tan corta y desperdicié gran parte de ella sin aceptar por años algo que resultó ser obvio. Eso me hacía la persona que era, debía estar orgulloso de lo que había logrado en mi vida pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho más que hubiera alcanzado de no haber sido tan terco en su momento; quizá ahora no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias.

_- ¿Por qué lo hice sufrir por tanto tiempo hasta el punto del desgaste?_

**- L-lo siento… siento… lo… siento… lo s-siento. **Repetía una y otra y otra vez, quería escuchar de su voz que no lo había lastimado tanto como pesaba haberlo hecho.

**- S-senpai ¿p-por qué dices eso?... no quiero que te disculpes, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo.**

_- Eso no podrá ser._

Esto no podría ser otra cosa que el final.

_- Así que mi vida se termina aquí… conmigo moribundo mientras interminablemente busco el perdón de la persona especial para mí. Esto es lamentable, patético, la peor forma para morir._

¿No existe otra forma de despedirse? ¿Es realmente lo último que quiero decirle? Es una lástima tener que partir lleno de pecados y solo poder suplicar por perdón. Empezaba a sentir que mis ojos se cerraban y mi voz se apagaba pero un pensamiento llegó a mí.

_- No, no quiero terminar mi vida de esta manera… hay algo más importante que tengo por decir._

Salí de mi transe y con un poco más de empeño me dediqué a comunicar lo que sería lo más importante en mi vida.

**- ¿M-morinaga?**

**- Senpai, ¿q-qué sucede?** Estaba atento a lo que decía y se impresiono de mi repentino cambio de súplica por una voz, dentro de lo que cabía, más suave.

**- Q-quiero… decir algo… importante.** Tenía que usar sabiamente mis palabras, no me quedaban muchas.

**- N-no Senpai, no hables, no te sobre esfuerces. Es mejor que conserves tus energías.**

Podía leerme a la perfección, sabía que las palabras que quería decir podían lastimarlo de una nueva forma, una más profunda y permanente.

_- Lo lamento pero esto no es algo que quiera llevarme a la tumba. Este sentimiento se quedará aquí, donde nació, lo cuidaste y se fortaleció, en el mundo de los vivos. _

**- M-morinaga...**

Con mi mano sobre su mejilla, la apreté con las pocas fuerzas que sentía, solo para hacerle entender que quería tenerlo cerca. Él se agacho para quedar encorvado. Aproveché la oportunidad de su cercanía y planté un beso apenas en la comisura de sus labios.

**- S-sen…**

**- Te… amo.**

Miré su cara desencajarse por completo y un par de lágrimas rodar.

**- ¿E-eh?** No hubo otra respuesta de su parte.

_- Al menos pudiste corresponder luego de lo mucho que me costó revelarte ese secreto a voces._

**- Siento haber… tardado… en darte… mi respuesta.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?** Empezó a temblar y sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos.

**- Pensé… que hace mucho te habías dado cuenta… de cómo… impusiste tu voluntad en mis sentimientos.** Hice una pausa para ahogar un quejido. **-… p-pero creo que si no lo digo… no es suficiente para ti. **Me forcé a sonreír aunque fuera un poco, ese imbécil debía saber que lo decía enserio. **- te amo… t-te… amo… te amo… **Él estaba tan cerca de mí que sabía que podía escucharme a la perfección, por más que mi voz estuviera perdiendo fuerza. Enrosqué mi brazo en su cuello con el propósito de que pareciera lo más posible a un abrazo.

**- S-senpai y-yo…** No podía organizar sus palabras y comenzó a hipar. Su llanto caí en parte de mi cara y me entristecía, sabía que mi partida lo destruiría.

**- T-te amo p-pero… quiero que… me olvides. E-esto no es… tú culpa…**

**- Pero, pero si yo no hubiera…**

**- N-no es… la culpa de nadie. ¡Ahhh! **Otra vez sentía un fuerte golpe desde mi interior, tenía que apresurarme.

**- ¡Senpai!**

**- E-estoy… bien…s-solo, n-no dejes solos… a mis hermanos.**

Pasé un poco de saliva y mis labios junto con el mentón comenzaban a temblar. Estaba aliviado de pedirle ese favor a él, ellos estaría a salvo por siempre. El recuerdo de todos a los que amo era lo único que me quedaría y acompañaría al final.

_- Mamá, por favor cuídalos a todos ellos… también a este idiota. _

**- Senpai por favor, no digas eso, no te despidas… t-tú vas a estar bien.**

_- Tonto, es demasiado tarde._

Me acercó más a él y con cariño me envolvió en sus brazos.

_- Lo único que desearía ahora es poder ver una última de tus sonrisas. _

Esas que solo me dedicaba a mí.

**- F-fuiste… parte de las personas… más importantes… en mi vida.**

_- Maldita mi suerte cuando te conocí y peor aun cuando me sorprendí enamorado de ti. No dejarás por siempre de ser un idiota pero espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad que yo te arrebate. _

Ojala pueda perdonarme pues ahora no podía ser otra cosa que un castigo todo lo que me pasaba. Arrebatarme no solo mi vida, sino la oportunidad de proteger a los que amo y necesitan de mí.

**- Fuiste… m-muy importante. T-te… amo. **Con mi voz ya solo podía susurrar.

Giré mi cabeza con lentitud hasta tener cerca de mis labios el brazo que me sostenía. Di un pequeño beso y me acurruqué en su calor. Fui perdiendo poco a poco mis sentidos y una extraña calma me invadía. Antes de perder la conciencia una última frase se deslizó por mis labios acompañada de una inesperada gota de agua.

**- TE AMO.**

… ¿Continuará?


	19. SUSURROS DEL CORAZÓN

Hasta que por fin hago acto de presencia u.u Siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero aquí está la continuación. Desde ahora voy informando que mi mes de Mayo va a estar atroz así que no sé lo que serán de las actualizaciones (el estrés moderado a veces me ayuda pero no siempre).

Dejando todo eso de lado, espero que disfruten el capítulo y si gustan me dejen su comentario. No leemos ;)

**CAPÍTULO 19: SUSURROS DEL CORAZÓN**

POV MORINAGA

**- ¿Se… senpai?**

Mi cabeza dolía, sentía como punzaba y la sobaba. Me enderecé y me encontraba confundido, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido. Sobé mi cabeza y me percaté de una pequeña elevación y ardor.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

Fruncía mi ceño confundido por la situación. Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados hasta que las últimas escenas se me mostraron de golpe y di un brinco. Giré mi cabeza y lo busqué con desesperación.

**- ¿¡Senpai, senpai!?**

Estaba tendido sobre el pavimento a varios metros alejado de mí. Observé con horror las marcas de las llantas dibujadas en la carretera, las seguí con la mirada y pude ver el automóvil estrellado contra un poste. Mis pies habían permanecido inmóviles hasta que sentí un fuerte empujón, caí y al parecer golpeé mi cabeza quedando inconsciente por unos momentos. Había sido él.

**- ¡S-senpai!**

Me levanté con rapidez y suma desesperación. Escuchaba sus fuertes gritos de agonía llenos de dolor y me partían por completo el corazón. Su voluntad estaba hecha pedazos, lloraba sin control alguno y expresaba su lamento a todo pulmón. Fue cediendo la intensidad pero no me veía o se percataba de mí, mantenía su mirada al frente y distante, solo lagrimeado y tratando de ahogar sus gritos. Lo tomé con mucho cuidado entre mis brazos, solo para levantarlo un poco y ver si podía hacerlo reaccionar pero todos mis llamados eran en vano.

**- Senpai, S-senpai… p-por favor tranquilízate, tienes que resistir en lo que busco ayuda. **

Mi voz se quebraba antes de que pudiera controlarla. Él estaba sumergido en un profundo sufrimiento, podía sentir su dolor sólo con sostenerlo cerca. Jamás había visto esa cara de desesperación y dolor en él.

**- S-senpai, v-voy a llamar una ambulancia… sólo espera. **

_- No puedo contactar a nadie, no traje conmigo el celular ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?... Además él no puede esperar, está demasiado lastimado._

Tenía raspones en su cara, parte de su ropa estaba desagarrada y pronto sentí un líquido llegar a mis rodillas.

_- ¿¡E-ES SANGRE!?_

Efectivamente lo era. Estando arrodillado a su lado sentí como una de sus heridas expulsaba gran cantidad de sangre. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar llenas de temor cuando ya no lo vi abriendo los ojos.

_- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Senpai no puede irse todavía… él no puede!_

Mi mentón temblaba intentando callar mi llanto pero inevitablemente dejando caer algunas gotas sobre su rostro. Mis lágrimas se deslizaban junto a las suyas y se volvían un solo lamento, incluso quería compartir algo así con él. Quería estrujarlo fuertemente contra mi pecho pero sabía que eso no era posible, resultaría contraproducente.

_- ¡Senpai, senpai… por favor, no me dejes!_

No podía resistir más, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quebrarme por completo, su herida me preocupaba demasiado, me congelé y no supe que hacer. Mis piernas temblaban tanto que si hubiera estado de pie hubiera caído. Presioné la zona en donde noté provenía la sangre, quería detenerlo. Vi como abrió sus ojos con cansancio y esta vez, aunque resultaba difícil, sus ojos se enfocaban en mí. Suspiré con algo de alivio pero todavía era muy pronto para estar en calma.

**- ¿S-senpai cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?** Hablé con rapidez, solo quería que me contestara algo. Deseaba escuchar su voz hablándome.

**- … **

**- ¡Senpai, senpai!**

_- ¿Por qué no reacciona? Está mirándome pero no me contesta… es como si estuviera en shock._

No podía sacudirlo en esta ocasión, tenía que llamarlo incontables veces esperando a que reaccionara. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente, dejando salir más pesar pero se esforzaba por hablar.

**- ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai! ¡Por favor reacciona!**

Los gritos lo ahogaban y comenzó a toser. Mi piel se erizó por completo cuando distinguí un camino de sangre salir por la comisura de sus labios. Algo estaba muy mal con él para toser sangre. Su vista volvía a perderse y temía no poder sacarlo del trance en el que estaba aprisionado.

**- ¡Senpai! ¿¡Senpai me escuchas!?... hay mucha sangre.**

En mi desesperación busqué con la mirada ayuda pero no había nadie y era poco probable que alguien viniera pronto por lo tarde que era. Nuevamente veía el automóvil contra el poste; este incidente no solo había lastimado a Senpai mi descuido daño a dos personas. Sentí una fuerza apoderándose de parte de mi camisa, era Senpai.

**- ¡Senpai, por favor no te muevas!**

**- Mo… Mo…ri….naaa…ga…**

Su voz era débil, ronca y su ceño se fruncía haciéndome saber el esfuerzo que le representaba hablar. Estaba pálido y la noche comenzaba a refrescar.

**- E-estoy aquí Senpai… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo pude haberlo esquivado. **

**- E-eso… no es… verdad.**

Su mano me liberaba del agarré. Sabía que era verdad, él me había salvado de una segunda desgracia, de un segundo descuido. Hablaba con completo esfuerzo y no quería que continuara haciéndolo pues temía que ese esfuerzo llegara a costarle la vida. Tomé su mano. Supliqué una y otra vez que no me dejara, todavía no lo había disculpado, todavía no había pedido su perdón y todavía no había sido capaz de decirle cuanto lo amo, las palabras siempre habían sido insuficientes.

De repente un frío recorrió mis mejillas secando mis lágrimas, esos dedos largos inestables y con poca movilidad. Un tirón llegaba hasta mi pecho, en mi corazón, y lastimaba.

**- Por favor Senpai, no sigas… pronto conseguiré ayuda. **

_- Nada de eso servirá, lo sabes a la perfección pero no quieres aceptarlo. Tú y solo tú has provocado esta catástrofe. La soledad será la desdicha que te acompañara. _

Palabras ahogadas y sin sentido llegaron a mis oídos. En el pasado prácticamente deseé porqué rogara y las pronunciara con lamento, haciéndome sentir que hablaba con verdad, pero cuando el momento llegó rompió mi corazón e hizo darme cuenta lo equivocado que había estado.

**- L-lo siento… siento… lo… siento… lo s-siento.**

Fue repetido con tanta insistencia y dolor que las palabras llegaban atacando directo a mi corazón. Sus lágrimas no terminaban, se aferraba como si quisiera escuchar mi perdón y que lo liberara de sus pecados. Pero no había razón para hacerlo. Me estaba odiando por darme cuenta tan tarde que nunca fue su intensión dañarme, siempre me protegía, incluso a la distancia. Esto no había sido diferente. También justo hace unos momento y a costa de su integridad, de su salud, estaba protegiéndome.

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sólo lo lastimo una y otra vez. _

Me había convertido en una oscura versión de mí mismo. Mientras lo tenía en brazos no alcanzaba a comprender cómo es que dejé que mis problemas me consumieran, que hubiera llevado todo demasiado lejos, que a Senpai se le estuviera escapando la vida suspiro tras suspiro.

**- S-senpai ¿p-por qué dices eso?... no quiero que te disculpes, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo. **En cierta forma sentía que mis manos lo sujetaban con mayor fuerza, no quería que su alma se escapara.

Los minutos seguían pasando, mi percepción del tiempo estaba fallando y a él sólo lo veía desaparecer. Sus ojos se cerraban con más frecuencia y por más tiempo, los quejidos y olas de dolor no lo abandonaban al igual que sus lágrimas.

**- ¿M-morinaga?**

**- Senpai ¿Q-qué sucede?**

**- Q-quiero… decir algo… importante.**

_- ¿Está despidiéndose?_

**- N-no Senpai, no hables, no te sobre esfuerces. Es mejor que conserves tus energías. **Me negaba a escuchar su adiós. Pasé un trago de saliva amargo y trataba de no quebrarme. Tenía que mantener la calma y darle esperanzas.

Volvió a llamarme y con un gesto me pidió que me acercara. Sentí un tierno, casto y puro beso tan cerca de mis labios pero tan lejos de ellos. Él lograba transmitir a la perfección su sentir con detalles como ese ¿Por qué nunca era suficiente para mí? Me lamentaba de no valorar sus intentos, eran tan coquetos pero reservados a la vez. Únicamente Senpai lograba descontrolarme y por gestos como este era que sentía que las palabras sobraban. Era estúpida mi inseguridad.

_- Esta persona me ama ¿Por qué nunca he podido entenderlo? ¿Por qué lo presiono por más cuando él me ha entregado todo?_

**- S-sen…**

**- Te… amo.**

Me quedé en absoluto silencio. Presenciaba las palabras que tanto deseaba salieran de su boca pero yo no podía corresponder. Mis sentimientos se expresaron con gotas que brotaron de mis ojos. Emoción y vacío. Tristeza y felicidad. Amor y desconsuelo. De saber que esto tenía que pasar para escucharlas, hubiera pasado toda una vida sin desear hacerlo, podía vivir por siempre de sus cariños tan afectuosos y esos comentarios llenos timidez que me apoyaban.

_- ¿Pero nunca fue suficiente verdad? Lo conseguiste… después de todo._

**- Siento haber… tardado… en darte… mi respuesta.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?**

_- ¿Respuesta? ¿Es la respuesta a la pregunta que le hice hace tantos años? ¿Él esta… contestándola?_

La respuesta de mi confesión, la que pensé que nunca llegaría, ahora la escuchaba en un fatídico momento. Llenaba mi corazón de un hermoso sentimiento mientras innumerables grietas provocaban que colapsara.

**- Pensé… que hace mucho te habías dado cuenta… de cómo… impusiste tu voluntad en mis sentimientos.** Ahogó un quejido. **-… p-pero creo que si no lo digo… no es suficiente para ti. **En su rostro pude admirar una sonrisa forzada con timidez y llena de lamentos. Repitió la frase un centenar de veces, su voz se apagaba pero su espíritu de lucha para transmitirme el mensaje no.

_- Estás escuchando lo que querías._

**- S-senpai y-yo…**

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerle llegar el mismo sentimiento que a mí me inundaba, que él supiera cuando lo amo y lo importante que es para mí. Pero mis palabras nunca eran suficientes, yo no tenía el mismo don que él poseía para enamorarme.

**- T-te amo p-pero… quiero que… me olvides. E-esto no es… tú culpa…**

**- Pero, pero si yo no hubiera…**

**- N-no es… la culpa de nadie. ¡Ahhh! **Se retorcía en mis brazos y su respiración se aceleraba.

**¡Senpai!**

**- E-estoy… bien…s-sólo, n-no dejes solos… a mis hermanos.**

Vi que empezó a temblar. Esto también le dolía. El pensamiento de abandonar este mundo posiblemente lo torturaba y no quería marcharse sin estar seguro del destino de quienes ama. Ver sus ojos cristalizarse me rasgaba el alma.

**- Senpai por favor, no digas eso, no te despidas… t-tú vas a estar bien.**

Me acerqué más a él. Quería estrujarlo fuertemente entre mis brazos pero no podía hacerlo, había pedido la oportunidad de un último abrazo pero agradecía inmensamente el poder estar por lo menos unido a él.

**- Fuiste… m-muy importante. T-te… amo.**

Alcanzó a susurrar en mi oído. Ese eco y las cosquillas que provocó su suspiro me llenaron por completo y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Lo observé acomodarse. Dio un beso en mi brazo manchándolo de una pintura carmín y luego acurrucarse con sus ojos cerrados en éste. El silencio permaneció y yo enmudecí. Sabía que no me había dejado al notar como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire. Entonces sucedió.

**- TE AMO.**

La frase más audible de la que me había percatado de su parte. Una gota de agua se deslizó antes de que callara. Ésta se mezcló con el líquido rojo que provenía de la comisura de sus labios haciendo que se diluyera.

**- ¿S-senpai?**

Al estar cerca podía sentir que su respiración era dificultosa y sus latidos estaban siendo menos intensos.

_- ¡Alguien tiene que ayudarnos! ¡Tengo que llevar a Senpai a un hospital cuanto antes!_

Quería gritar por ayuda pero el nudo en mi garganta hizo que se cerrara, estaba temblando, tenía miedo.

**- A-ayu..da…** Me esforzaba por gritar pero algo parecido a un quejido era lo que salía. **- Ayu..da, ayuda… n-necesito… ayuda…**

**- ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ!?**

Un milagro era el que llegaba. ¡Detrás de mí! Giré mi rostro mostrando mi expresión desencajada y buscando las palabras correctas para recibir su ayuda. Estaba agradecido que nos hubiera seguido luego de presentarme a interrumpir su reunión. Dio un buen vistazo a la escena cómo si tratara de analizar un crimen.

**- I-sogai-san, Senpai e-está…**

**- ¿¡Souichi-kun!? Por eso le dije que no debía de ir detrás de ti, algo me decía que terminaría en desastre. **Estaba impresionado y ciertamente triste.

**- I-Isogai-san, él… S-senpai…**

No podía hablar correctamente, mi respiración al igual que mi corazón se sentían tremendamente acelerados. Mis ojos no paraban de gotear y mi mandíbula temblaba pronunciadamente. Mis brazos perdían su fuerza para sostenerlo pero me negaba a dejarlo ir.

**- Él c-corrió y e-entonces… no sé qué fue… lo q-que…**

Mi llanto y gimoteos se interponían en el paso de mis palabras. Lo miraba a él y luego a Senpai tratando de explicar hechos indescriptibles. La sangre escurría entre mis dedos, me provocaba la sensación de un escalofrío recorriéndome el cuerpo. Quería ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido pero ese sentir bloqueaba mis pensamientos. Ahora entendía porque Senpai siempre me llamaba un idiota, justo ahora lo estaba siendo. Volteé a ver la palidez de su blanca piel manchada por un turbio color rojizo; se veía tan frágil. El olor a sangre me enfermaba.

**- Tranquilo Morinaga-kun. **Se acercó para tomar mi rostro, sujetando mis mejillas y captando mi atención momentáneamente.

**- Escúchame. Tenemos que estar en calma para poder ayudarlo**. Sus manos tiritaban ligeramente. **- La prioridad ahora es ver que Souichi-kun esté bien, ¿entendiste?**

Asentí. Se arrodilló para revisar el pulso en su cuello. Mencionó que debíamos de llamar una ambulancia en cuanto antes ya que como sospechaba sus latidos estaban volviéndose lentos. Sacó su celular y antes de que pudiera llamar una voz acompañada de unos tosidos llegaron desde la otra dirección provocándonos perder la concentración de nuestras ocupaciones.

**- Una ambulancia no llegara a tiempo. **Volvió a toser un poco, probablemente era la reacción luego de quedar inconsciente. **- Yo me ofrezco a llevarlos, el carro no sufrió gran daño y todavía puede andar. **

Era el dueño del automóvil. Se trataba de un señor de unos 40 o 45 años de edad, de su cabeza bajaba un hilo de sangre, tenía algunos arañazos en la cara pero no parecía algo de gravedad.

**- Es mi culpa por no haber prestado la debida atención mientras manejaba.** Hablaba con pesadez y culpabilidad.

**- Eso es…**

**- No creo que sea el momento para buscar culpables.** Isogai se mantenía con la cabeza fría para no perder el tiempo. **- Avisaré al hospital que vamos en camino, mientras, suban a Souichi-kun en el asiento trasero. Morinaga-kun, tú vas a cuidar de él en el camino, no dejes de hablar con él, quizá podemos hacerlo reaccionar.** Me señaló. **- Yo me tomaré la libertad de conducir porque no creo que usted esté en condiciones de hacerlo. **Le indicó al señor y éste aceptó sin protestar.

Ya estábamos en camino y rogaba porqué llegáramos a tiempo para salvar su vida. Senpai y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero, el señor de copiloto e Isogai como el conductor. Íbamos tan rápido como podíamos pero con precaución para evitar otra desgracia. Sería demasiado en una misma noche.

_- Senpai, tienes que resistir._

_- ¿Para qué lo quieres a tú lado? ¿Para lastimarlo?_

No podía deshacerme de esos pensamientos, de mi conciencia gritándome, sermoneándome. Tenía que concentrarme, tenía que seguir hablando con él, llamándolo, atrayéndolo hacia nuestro mundo sin dejarlo ir a un lugar en donde ya no pudiera alcanzarlo. Sujeté su mano quedándome poco a poco sin fuerzas. Los sonidos e imágenes del exterior a esta burbuja, en donde nos encontrábamos, desaparecieron. Solo éramos nosotros dos, nuestras manos entrelazadas y la sangre que nos cubría.

**- Morinaga-kun, los paramédicos traen la camilla. **

Me perdí en el tiempo. Llegamos sin haberlo notado, Isogai abrió la puerta y me sacó del trance. Entre los dos ayudamos a los paramédicos para que subieran a Senpai en la camilla y rápidamente lo llevaron a urgencias. Nosotros corrimos tras de ellos pues queríamos saber todo lo posible sobre su condición o de qué manera lo iban a intervenir.

_- Todo a va estar bien Senpai… pero tienes que recuperarte._

Avanzamos hasta antes de las puertas de la sala de operaciones y un par de enfermeras nos detuvieron, no podíamos entrar. Me quedé de pie viendo esas puertas abrirse y cerrarse. Por la fuerza con que fueron lanzadas se balancearon un par de veces más, una más corta que la otra, permitiéndome ver cómo lo llevaban a toda prisa hasta que se perdió en el pasillo.

**- ¡Pero necesito saber que Senpai va a estar bien!** Tomé por los hombros a una enfermera. Estaba desesperado y quería respuestas.

**- ¡Morinaga-kun!** Puso su mano sobre la mía para que dejara a la enfermera. **- Ellas sólo hacen su trabajo, no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar.**

**- S-sí, en cuanto nos enteremos de algo se los haremos saber.** Se había puesto nerviosa al verme tan alterado y al tratarla con rudeza. **- Compermiso.**

No controlaba el ritmo acelerado de mis latidos. Isogai me invitó a tomar asiento junto a él en la sala de espera, lo acompañé mas no me senté, no podía estar tan tranquilo. Pasaba con nerviosismo mi mano por mi cabello y haciendo movimientos repetitivos con mis manos y piernas por la ansiedad.

El señor dueño del auto también nos acompañaba, nos siguió sin darme cuenta, por ahora ese sujeto era lo que menos me importaba. Se presentó como Sasaki, dijo también estar preocupado y que todos los gastos correrían por su cuenta. Mencionó que no importaba si lo denunciábamos porque estaba consciente que era su culpa. Realmente no podía prestarle mucha atención.

Mi congoja siguió. Masajeaba mi frente y rascaba mi cabeza. Daba vueltas en círculos y al regresar al mismo lugar mis pies se movían inquietos, cada tres segundos volteaba a la sala esperando ver a alguien salir. Nada.

**- Ten, es café.** Isogai traía dos vasos y me ofrecía uno.

**- No gracias.**

**- Vas a necesitarlo, esto durara un tiempo. Deja a los médicos hacer el trabajo, no te impacientes, es lo peor que podrías hacer. **

**- P-pero…** Mi voz se quebraba y mis ojos se cristalizaban.

_- ¡Necesito saber que está bien!... no puedo perderlo luego de escuchar sus palabras._

**- Souichi-kun está combatiendo contra los malos, no te preocupes, tú mejor que nadie sabe la fuerza en sus golpes. Él no perderá.**

Dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda mientras me mostraba una cálida sonrisa. Era de gran apoyo y por primera vez comprendía porque Senpai lo dejó entrar a su vida. Mis sospechas en él solo fueron disminuyendo.

_- Espero que tengas razón Isogai-san._

POV DR. YAMAMOTO

Me quedé sorprendido al ver al paciente que ingresaron al quirófano. Se trataba de Tatsumi Souichi, un paciente que hace algunos días fue internado por unas horas por anemia y un hombro dislocado. Por un segundo me culpé al dejarlo ir.

_- Así que regresaste… pero no por una consulta. _

Yo era el cirujano encargado en intervenirlo, era bueno porque ya conocía su condición y sabía con que debía guardar cuidado. Al evaluarlo la mayor preocupación, y en donde se concentraría casi por completo la operación, era una hemorragia en uno de sus costados. Perdió bastante sangre por lo que necesitábamos de una transfusión rápido, no era el mejor panorama para un anémico. La herida se presentaba en el lado izquierdo. Tenía diversas contusiones, raspones y cortadas, pero mi atención se centró en su hombro. Le advertí con justa razón que debía de cuidarlo y al palparlo confirmé lo que ya daba por hecho. Una parte del hueso estaba completamente destruido y lo único que quedaba era reemplazarlo por una pieza de metal.

_- Eso causara molestias esporádicas._

Mis colegas y yo pondríamos manos a la obra, la prioridad para salvar su vida era combatir la hemorragia.

Primero el anestesiólogo administró la dosis precisa de medicamento para sedarlo por completo. Esperamos mientras limpiábamos las zonas afectadas preparándolas para la operación. A una enfermera se le fue encargado preparar la sangre y plasma para la transfusión inmediata. Todos actuábamos contra reloj, cada segundo era valioso y debíamos aprovecharlo. Ya estaba interviniendo su hemorragia cómo era debido cuando una alerta llegó mis oídos.

**- ¡Doctor, el ritmo cardiaco está descendiendo rápidamente… entrará en paro cardiaco! **Anunció uno de los asistentes al percatarse del monitor.

Era difícil tener que ver como se iba la vida de pacientes tan jóvenes a tu cargo. Si amas esta profesión nunca te acostumbras por completo pero aprendes a vivir con ello.

_- Por favor no te dejes vencer ¿Alguien te esperaba en casa, no? _

Hacía todo lo que podía pero la sangre no estaba coagulando. Un ruido ensordecedor e inquietante llenó la habitación. Era el anuncio de malas noticias.

**- ¡Ha entrado en paro… "código azul"!**

Me aparté del cuerpo del paciente y se llamó a los miembros encargados de ese procedimiento; reanimar al paciente. Siempre estaban preparados al suscitarse una cirugía así que se presentaron en tiempo record. Estos minutos eran de suma importancia para salvar su vida. Una enfermera escribía con prisa todos los acontecimientos del procedimiento, reevaluamos su situación y le indiqué a otra enfermera que administrara el medicamento. Prendieron el desfibrilador y luego de ajustarlo inicié con los choques eléctricos.

Su cuerpo se sacudía sin vida.

**- Doctor, el paciente ha…-**

POV MORINAGA

Pasaron varias horas y todavía no podía creer que estuviera metido en esta situación, era irreal que estuviera en una sala de espera con el alma destrozada y rogando para que todo saliera bien en la operación de Senpai. Repasé en mi mente mis acciones antes del accidente por lo menos un millón de veces. Y ese mismo millón fueron las veces que me arrepentí.

_- ¿Por qué no me detuve cuando me lo dijo?_

Una y otra vez era martirizado por las imágenes en mi cabeza. El olor a sangre que no se iba revolvía mi estómago, me hacía estar consciente y centrado de mi realidad. Me senté colocando mis manos en mi cabeza y mirando únicamente el suelo, cuando reaccionaba volvía mi vista a la sala de operación donde vi que llevaron a Senpai. La luz natural comenzó a escabullirse por las ventanas, estaba amaneciendo.

No prestaba real atención a los sonidos fuera de mis pensamientos, la gente pasaba, hablaban, murmuraban pero esos sonidos no llegaban a mí. Había ensordecido. Miré a Sasaki-san levantarse e Isogai interceptarlo. Él hizo una reverencia y tuvieron una pequeña discusión, Isogai parecía en poco molesto. Sasaki-san sacó un papel y se lo entregó, después de suspirar lo guardó e hicieron una última reverencia. El culpable se retiró e Isogai se sentó a mi lado.

**- Dice que volverá en un par de horas. Pero tranquilo, no dejé que se fuera sin antes darme sus datos para localizarlo. **

Siguió hablando pero ese comentario fue el único que llegué a captar. Mis sentidos estaban restringidos. Sé que él también lo notó pues me dio espacio, se pasó al asiento frente a mí y tomó ese como su nuevo lugar. Me miraba persistentemente, analizándome. Él disimulaba su preocupación pero lo vi intentar fumar, al estar en un hospital mejor salió y luego de un rato regresó con ese olor a tabaco que tantos recuerdos me causaban.

_- Hace tiempo que Senpai no fuma._

Tampoco noté que probara gota de alcohol luego de la fatídica noche donde todos los demonios, mis demonios, se desataron. Probablemente suspendió sus vicios al sentirse tan acabado. Era muy extraño que abandonara los cigarros, si se estresaba en ocasiones el número de cajetillas aumentaban pero contrario a eso desaparecieron en su totalidad.

_- Pasaba gran parte del día dormido u ocupado mientras que yo me cerré por completo en mi tristeza. _

Había dejado toda la carga sobre sus hombros y no conforme con eso seguía presionándolo una y otra vez, acusándolo y culpándolo en repetidas ocasiones. Robé sus energías y me apoderé de su voluntad.

_- Si lo pierdo o no puede recuperarse por mi culpa…_

_- ¿Jamás te lo perdonarías?_

Empecé a sentir que mis ojos se cerraban así que me recargué en el respaldo de la silla. Parpadeé varias veces intentando que la somnolencia se fuera, a pesar de ser madrugada no quería dormir todavía. Estaba cabeceando y poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue relajando. Suspiraba inmerso en una inusual calma y mi respiración era floja.

_- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Senpai?_

Algo me estrujaba, sentía la presencia de unos brazos rodearme y confortarme. Éste sentir llegó hasta mi pecho acomodándose cerca. La mañana era fresca pero esta calidez permanecía. Claramente sentí ese movimiento sobre mis mejillas que evocaba recuerdos, unos dedos secando lágrimas invisibles, suavemente acariciándome. Estas manos que sentía pero que no podía ver cubrieron mis ojos, era como si me pidieran no abrirlos. Un ruego, un lamento. En mis labios sentí una esencia que no podía identificar ¿un beso?

**_- "Te amo"_**

Fue como un susurro, como el viento hablando. El cosquilleo en mi boca me hizo entristecer y desear un poco más.

**- ¡Morinaga-kun, Morinaga-kun!** Me sacudieron de los hombros. **- Despierta, el doctor que operó a Souichi-kun está aquí.**

**- ¿E-eh?... ¿¡Qué!?** Me desperté, me paré de un brinco y otra vez mi estómago se revolvía, en mi garganta aparecía ese nudo que no se iba al pasar saliva.

**- ¿Ustedes son las personas que acompañan a Tatsumi-san?** Se acercó con unos documentos en mano.

**- Si ¿Cómo se encuentra?** Preguntó Isogai. **- ¿S-senpai está bien?** Agregué.

**- Voy a ser completamente honesto con ustedes. Ingresamos a Tatsumi-san por una hemorragia en uno de sus costados además de las contusiones que presentaba por… ¿Un accidente automovilístico? Me parece. Al valorarlo también me percaté que el hombro que estaba en recuperación recibió un fuerte golpe y parte del hueso fue destruido, por lo que tuvimos que reemplazarlo por una placa metálica. **

_- El hueso de su hombro está…_

**- Él perdió mucha sangre y para un anémico, esa condición…**

**- ¿¡ANÉMICO!? **Me preocupé y cuestioné exaltado. **- ¿¡Senpai tiene anemia!?**

**- Hace un par de días fue internado por la noche e inició con un tratamiento de medicamento que le receté ¿Acaso no se los comentó? Me parece que quienes los rodean deberían de saberlo pues pueden ocurrir contingencias como ésta. **Parecía estar decepcionado que Senpai no hubiera dicho nada.

_- ¿Eso era lo qué te ocurría? ¿Por eso estabas siempre tan decaído?_

Tener que enterarme de sus males en esta situación era una puñalada directo al corazón. Otra persona era la que me revelaba lo que no fui capaz de ver por mi egoísmo. De nuevo me preguntaba cuánto fue lo que tuvo que sufrir en silencio. Dejé de escucharlo y ya no era su confidente, no era quien mejor lo conocía cómo siempre había estado orgulloso de serlo.

**- Dijo que perdió mucha sangre ¿En qué condición está ahora Souichi-kun? ¿Necesita de algún donante?** Era evidente el gran interés e inquietud de Isogai.

**- No se preocupe, éste era un caso de urgencia por lo que la transfusión fue inmediata, sin embargo…** Dudaba para continuar. **- … él había estado débil mucho antes de accidente y durante la cirugía fue muy difícil tratar con su hemorragia.** **Es mi deber informarles que Tatsumi-san sufrió un paro cardiaco. **

Me robó el aliento. Sentía como mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas. Miré en mis manos todavía rastros de su sangre impregnada en mí y empezaron a temblar cuando a mi mente llegaron todas las imágenes del líquido corriendo y escurriéndose entre mis dedos. Alcé mi cara y dos gotas se me escaparon. Miré al doctor desesperado y tomando su bata me aferré.

**- ¿É-él está bien verdad?** Un hilo de voz salió de mis labios y pregunté con inocencia.

**- ¡Señor por favor, tranquilícese y permítame continuar…!** Quiso ayudar a levantarme.

**- Ese tirano no pudo rendirse por una tontería como esa, ¿verdad? **Isogai río nervioso. Ambos ayudaron a que me sentara en una silla e Isogai puso su mano sobre mi hombro en apoyo mientras esperábamos por la respuesta del médico.

**- Logramos estabilizarlo para continuar con la operación pero tenían que saberlo. Quedará asentado en su historial clínico y esto es algo que deberá de tener presente. También… **Sentí mayor presión en mi hombro. **- … bueno, no quiero adelantar nada sobre su condición actual pero estamos realizando algunos exámenes más por lo que tenemos que esperar a ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo en las siguientes horas.** Había algo en la mirada del doctor que me ponía ansioso, esa mirada no parecía contener buenas noticias.

**- ¿¡Podemos verlo!?** Estaba desesperado, quería estar a su lado y admirarlo con ojos propios.

**- Me temo que no. Tatsumi-san está en cuidados intensivos y tiene que descansar. Verlo solo alteraría su ambiente y creo que ustedes también necesitan un respiro. No queda más que esperar. **

**- P-pero…**

**- Déjalo Morinaga-kun.** Iba a levantarme y armar una discusión pero antes de que siquiera lo intentará Isogai me detuvo y obligó a sentarme nuevamente.

El doctor se despidió pues el día apenas comenzaba y a pesar de una larga y agotadora noche, había otros pacientes que también necesitaban de su ayuda. Observé como desaparecía al fondo del pasillo.

Tan pronto como se fue, Isogai se sentó a mi lado, masajeó su frente y con la cabeza agachada alcancé a escuchar un quejido.

**- Es un alivio.**

Suspiró y posteriormente se incorporó. Yo estaba tan alterado que apenas me podía controlar, eran demasiadas emociones para una misma velada. Iba a quebrarme de nuevo, a dejarme guiar por cada uno de mis amargos recuerdos cuando Isogai comentó algo que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**- Escuché de Souichi-kun que estaban teniendo problemas. **Mencionó serio y sin mirarme.

**- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que...?**

**- ¿Es difícil no es así?... lo de tu mamá. **

Mi expresión mostró sorpresa y decepción. Senpai le había contado algo que no debía, algo que me lastimaba que esa persona supiera.

**- No sé lo que Senpai te haya dicho pero no tienes derecho a meterte en asuntos que…**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Asuntos que no me importan?** Se puso de pie para enfrentarme. **- No hay alguien a quien le importara más que a Souichi-kun, siempre pensé que demasiado, y con el tiempo confirmé que era así. **

_- ¿Qué está diciendo?_

**- ¡T-tú no sabes nada!** Yo también me puse de pie.

**- Claro que lo sé, estuve ahí cuando se enteró de la noticia y vaya que le afectó. Eres tú quien no tiene idea de lo mucho que se ha esforzado. Sabemos la inseguridad que tiene para decir lo que piensa, y aunque admito que me divierto molestándolo y poniéndolo en un dilema, cuando llegó a mí por ayuda tomé su actitud muy enserio. **

_- ¿Senpai estaba tan preocupado cómo para pedir su ayuda?_

**- Cada vez lo veía mucho más cansado, me sorprende que tú no lo hayas notado.**

_- ¡Todo eso es verdad!_

**- Pasó de tirano a un pobre gatito asustado y aun así, como llegué a decirle, él seguía ayudándote y estaba olvidándose por preocuparse de él mismo, estaba sobreprotegiéndote demasiado. **

_- ¡He escuchado eso antes! Kunihiro también lo dijo._

**- Es increíble ver la manera en que terminaron las cosas. Pensé que eras un tipo de persona diferente, siempre le dije a Souichi-kun que podías salir adelante, así lo creía y lo aconsejé tanto como pude. Me tomé la libertad de investigar para ayudarte con tu problema pero cuando creí ver un progreso Souichi-kun dejó de mantenerme al tanto y ahora puedo imaginarme porqué. En nuestras conversaciones siempre omitía todo respecto a su persona y únicamente nos enfocábamos en ti, después de todo era la única razón por la que acudía por mi ayuda. **

Yo solo me dedicaba a escucharlo desconcertado. Parecía que hubiese explotado, todos tenemos un límite, hasta Isogai. No gritaba pero la mirada que me lanzaba era de enfado y decepción.

**- Dime ¿Todavía piensas que quiero quitarte a Souichi-kun?... porque hace unas horas lo hacías. No te detuviste a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, como la última vez y en todas las ocasiones, sacaste una conclusión apresurada que sólo terminó en desgracia.** Frunció su ceño a la par de sus labios y en sus ojos se avecinaba una tormenta que quería controlar. **- Es impensable que una persona, un hombre como tú, se dejé vencer por la noticia del fallecimiento de uno de sus padres.** Indicó desilusionado.

Ese fue un golpe duro y sin fundamentos. Isogai no conocía la historia detrás de todo, él no sabía cómo me sentía ni de la culpa que arrastraba. Aquel "perdón" que se quedó atrapado en mis labios. No quería combinar dos angustias tan grandes, mi madre y Senpai, pero todo se mezclaba y dolía. El temor de estar fuera del departamento estaba regresando y trataba de suprimirlo cómo podía.

**- N-no quiero que hables de mi madre. **Mi tono era de molestia.

**- Estás teniendo una actitud infantil para enfrentarlo. La muerte es algo totalmente natural y es un proceso por el que todos vamos a pasar, es el único destino que tenemos asegurado. **

**- No digas más…** Mis piernas y manos temblaban.

**- Souichi-kun también lo enfrentó y fue lo suficientemente maduro para salir adelante y sacar de igual manera a sus hermanos; justo lo que intentaba hacer contigo.**

Me hería oír todas sus palabras porque eran ciertas. Obligué a Senpai a revivir esos hirientes momentos de luto por los que también tuvo que pasar. Admiraba esa fuerza que no se doblegaba, muy diferente a mi inseguridad y lo fácil que me quebraba emocionalmente.

_- Lo sometiste. Trajiste devuelta sus demonios del pasado hacia su presente. Te alimentaste de su esencia hasta que no dejaste nada._

**- P-por favor… detente… **Mi voz estaba desapareciendo.

**- Crees que…** Se detuvo al ver que estaba pasándose de la raya. Tapé mis oídos y cerré mis ojos para no enfrentarlo. **- Tienes que arreglar tu vida porque de otra forma solo lo lastimaras más.** Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.** - Sobre su familia… no hagas ningún comentario. **

Lo miré aunque estaba de espaldas.

**- No me gustaría ver por aquí a Kanako-chan llorando y creo que a su hermano mayor tampoco. No es el lugar indicado para una criatura de su edad. Luego de que el médico nos dé un diagnóstico exacto decidiré lo que considere mejor o el momento oportuno para hablar con ellos. **

Era una clara advertencia. Podía imaginarme lo que pensaba, de mi debilidad, del deterioro que sufría para tomar buenas decisiones, de mi falta de voluntad y de mi creciente egoísmo, de la tristeza que cargaba y no podía abandonar. Tenía que dejar todo atrás, cómo Senpai dijo: Superarlo. Pero tenía miedo, miedo al cambio, miedo a olvidarla e incluso sospechaba del miedo a perdonarme.

_- Esperaste demasiado para pedir perdón y ahora pierdes el mismo tiempo para absolverte de tus pecados. No estás aprendiendo la lección. Estás dejando ir algo muy valioso y que no podrás recuperar._

Eso que dejaba ir se escapaba entre mis dedos al igual que su esencia lo hizo en mis manos, de la misma manera en que lo sentí irse de este mundo. Isogai caminó con paso lento hasta que desapareció tras las puertas corredizas de salida. Yo recuperé el aliento lo suficiente hasta que me sentí listo y partí en dirección a mi refugio, al lugar que me mantenía seguro.

Recorría las avenidas con cierto grado de temor. El sol se asomaba entre los grandes edificios y unas cuantas personas eran las que transitaban por las calles. Gran parte de la ciudad todavía dormía haciendo compañía al sueño de Senpai. Mi cabeza dolía y con desgano subí los peldaños hasta el departamento, me parecieron interminables gracias a mi lentitud. Frente a la puerta solo giré la perilla, no tenía seguro, lo había olvidado o tal vez por mi mente cruzó la idea de que saldría por unos cuantos minutos. Que ingenuidad la mía. Dejé mis zapatos detrás y me apresuré a mi habitación, la almohada era buena compañía.

_- Ahí vas otra vez. Un círculo vicioso, un ciclo sin fin… sin fin hasta que tú lo decidas._

Mi conciencia se calló y mi mente fue invadida por pensamientos mejores, por una realidad diferente a la real. Un invento de mis recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- S-senpai… ngh…**

Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor del otro. Nuestras lenguas peleaban por el dominio y él mostraba su iniciativa. Estaba sobre mí, cómo pocas veces se dio la libertad, podía admirar su figura, el entusiasmo y empeño por complacernos. Sus movimientos eran tímidos, esa parte de él también me enamoraba, me perdía en sus orbes, en su sonrojo y labios.

**- Mori… naga, e-esto es…**

Su cuerpo temblaba al sentirse tan apasionado, extasiado por el acto con el que nos demostrábamos nuestro mutuo amor. Su voz pronunciando mi nombre con debilidad me embriagaba mucho más que nuestras noches de tragos, era una droga a la que me volví prontamente adicto y que era imposible de dejar. Esos gemidos que intentaba controlar por su orgullo eran un deleite para mis oídos. Lo atraía hacia mí y lo capturaba en un cariñoso abrazo.

**- ¿Q-qué… i-intentas?**

Adoraba esa inocencia y también la manera en que fingía querer detenerse, ocultando su sentir pero dejándome leer sus expresiones. No me alejaba aunque se quejaba, me dejaba continuar y hasta inconscientemente correspondía a mis gestos. Lágrimas de placer amargaban nuestros besos y se contraía. Enterraba sus uñas en mi piel al ser insoportable el placer. Lo tomé con delicadeza y en un movimiento cambié nuestras posiciones. Sus hebras se acomodaron a la forma de la almohada y besé su frente. Inesperadamente correspondió alzando sus labios y plantando un tierno beso en mi mejilla y luego muy cerca de mis labios.

**- Ahora Senpai es quien no juega limpio.**

**- ¿E-eh…?**

Él estaba absortó en sus acciones y sentir más que en lo que su cabeza maquinaba. Estaba siendo sincero al menos con su cuerpo, éste me contaba lo que sus labios no tenían la capacidad de transmitir. Sus dedos se deslizaban con vergüenza por mi espalda acariciándola con suavidad y provocándome cosquillas. Volví a unirnos y esos dedos se clavaron provocando un placentero dolor, dejaría en mí pruebas de que estuvimos juntos.

**- Angh… Mori-naga… Morinaga…**

Cometía la travesura de acercar mi oído a sus labios, quería escucharlo de cerca y grabar este momento por siempre; al igual que lo hacía con todos los momentos junto a él. Esta voz retumbando en mi cabeza hacía que yo también me perdiera a mí mismo y me encontraba al escuchar nuevamente mi nombre. Un interminable eco que producía ondas de placer, deseando que él sintiera el mismo estremecimiento en su piel, ahogando mis gemidos en su cercanía intentando reproducir ese mismo efecto.

**- N-no lo hagas… es… v-vergonzoso…**

Conocía mis intenciones mejor que otro y a pesar de ello sus brazos me capturaban, se aferraba por instinto. Sabía que no lo lastimaría, que demostraría mi afecto agotándolo con astucia y descubriendo sus puntos débiles. Ambos descubrimos los lugares donde mejor se sentía, realizamos innumerables misiones de exploración para encontrarlos y reafirmarlos. Pocas noches teníamos el lujo de investigar así que las aprovechábamos minuto a minuto, suspiro tras suspiro y gemido por gemido. Se convirtió en un intercambio de conocimientos, para la ciencia sin sentido, pero para el corazón sumamente valioso.

Nos besamos y abrazamos sedientos por más. Mis embestidas aumentaron al sentir que él también estaba llegando al límite. Dio un pequeño tirón a mi cabello y supe que ambos terminábamos. Mi corazón brincaba como loco queriendo escapar de mi pecho. Compartíamos la misma cama mientras normalizábamos nuestra respiración. Sus ojos se entrecerraban y luchaba contra el cansancio y sueño, al igual que él deseaba estar despierto y admirarlo tanto cómo pudiera.

**- M-morinaga… te… t-e a.-.-…**

Su confesión llegaba distorsionada y como un mensaje indescifrable; parecido a la interferencia que en ocasiones sucede con el televisor.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Senpai?** Pregunté pensando que era el agotamiento lo que traicionaba mis sentidos.

**- D-dije que te a.-.-…**

Otra vez el inquietante sonido que se sobre ponía a su voz y que no me permitía escucharlo. Estaba seguro de lo que quería decir pero me aterraba no ser capaz de percibirlo. Me enderecé mostrando preocupación en mi rostro y en busca de respuestas. Entonces fue que todo se tornó gris con suaves tonos rojizos.

**- ¡Morinaga! ¡Aaahhh…! A-ayúdame…**

Vi con horror como las sabanas absorbían el color y esa mancha se extendía hasta alcanzarme. Senpai se recostó, frunció su ceño en dolor e hizo presión en uno de sus costados por donde se escapaba ese nefasto color escarlata. En su cuerpo admiré cómo fueron apareciendo varios moretones y cómo su piel palidecía. Tosió sin control y casi en agonía para liberar ese líquido también desde sus labios. Abría sus ojos con total pesadez y revelando las ojeras debajo de éstos. Su mirada apenas podía concertarse en mí, sus ojos temblaban para lograr enfocarme.

**- T-tengo miedo.**

Me percataba de lo exhausto que estaba con el simple tono de su voz. Una de sus manos dejó de aplicar presión para tambaleante acercase a mi mejilla y acariciarla. Manchó mi cuerpo con su dolor, primero mi rostro y luego siguió a mi pecho, en mi corazón. Lo palpó y en silencio escuchaba sus gritos de lamento. Él sentía el palpitar de mi corazón, se llenaba de esos repetidos golpeteos cómo si quisiera llevárselos al lugar a donde pretendía ir.

_- Por lo menos aquí puedes sentir su tacto. ¿Quieres que sean sus manos las que te muestran cariño? No basta con solo desearlo._

_- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡Nunca lo quise!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parpadeé, abrí mis ojos y en un instante me senté.

**- ¡Senpai!**

Volteé a mi lado pero nadie me hacía compañía. No podía controlar el movimiento de mis manos, estaba cubierto de sudor y mi respiración al mismo ritmo que mis latidos se aceleraba. Estúpidamente busqué entre las sabanas pero no había más que una almohada, tampoco percibía el tinte chillante que manchaba todo a su paso. Estrujé parte de la sabana que estaba junto a mí y envolviéndome en ella la abracé. No estaba seguro de lo que quería conseguir al hacerlo.

**- E-está cálido. **

Mis pulmones se llenaron de un olor que creía estaba ahí. Eran mis memorias interfiriendo con mi olfato.

**- Solo fue una pesadilla.** Suspiré.

Reí nervioso y caminando con indecisión me dirigí a la cocina. Llevaba tanto tiempo dormido que mis sueños ya estaban traicionándome, fue lo que me dije para tranquilizarme. La depresión por la pérdida de mamá era la que me mostraba terribles imágenes en mi cabeza, probablemente debía de tomarlas como una advertencia, una señal de que tenía que atesorar a Senpai y no dejarlo ir.

_- Si me muestran el futuro lo impediré antes de que suceda._

Había tantas cosas que debíamos de conversar, tantos puntos que aclarar, pero ya no estaba enojado, de alguna manera sentía que lo había perdonado. No quería ver la pesadilla convertida en realidad, no valía la pena estar enojado con él si con ello terminaba perdiéndolo también.

**- Senpai debe estar preparando la cena. **

Giré la perilla. El departamento estaba vacío y el único sonido era el de mis pisadas. Busqué en cada rincón pero no podía encontrarlo, me desesperé y un hueco se formaba en mi estómago hasta que vi de reojo su habitación; el único lugar que faltaba por revisar. No tenía la voluntad de hacerlo pues la situación se volvió extraña entre nosotros dos.

_- Tal vez esté dormido… ahora acostumbra tomar siestas. _

_- Sabes perfectamente dónde está, sin embargo no quieres admitirlo, te niegas a aceptar tus errores._

Vacío. Una profunda oscuridad. Lo llamé y encendí la luz pero nadie contestó. Deseaba manipular mi mente y decirme que salió a la tienda pero eran mentiras. Revisé en el armario, debajo de la cama y revolviendo las sábanas de su cama. Era inútil.

**- S-senpai… ¿Senpai en dónde estás?**

Real e irreal. Retenía las lágrimas todavía con la esperanza que hubiera sido una tonta pesadilla. Me senté en el suelo y me recargué en su cama. Descansaba mi rostro ocultándolo en mis rodillas y sosteniendo mis piernas con fuerza. Sentí la vibración en mi pantalón y el tono de un mensaje entrante.

De: [_Numero-desconocido_]

Asunto: [_Morinaga-kun_]

Mensaje: [_Soy Isogai, te llamé un par de veces pero no contestaste y yo no podía esperar. Estoy en el hospital y el doctor acaba de darme el diagnostico de Souichi-kun, sería bueno que vinieras, no es algo que pueda informarte por mensaje.]_

Mi vista se nubló, el agua caía y salpicaba el celular impidiéndome ver la pantalla completa. En ésta se apreciaban grandes gotas que aumentaban el tamaño de algunas letras pero el mensaje era claro, esto no era una pesadilla era real.

**- S-senpai… **

Quería gritar, desahogarme, sacudirme este lamento e ir a apoyarlo pero mis pies temblaban demasiado para hacerlo. Era patético, un verdadero cobarde. Alejé un momento el celular buscando calma y fue entonces que vi mis mangas, parte de mi camisa y otras salpicaduras en mi pantalón. Las manchas quemaban, puede ser que difícilmente lograra sacarlas con jabón o incluso podía deshacerme de las ropas, pero en mi mente permanecerían por siempre. El rojo se convirtió en un color que odiaba. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sentí mareado, débil y descontrolado hasta que se presentaron unas intolerables nauseas.

_- Es demasiado para mí._

Corrí al baño solo por instinto y dejé a mi cuerpo descargar el asco y miedo que sentía. No había consumido alimentos por lo que se trataba de una sustancia transparente y en parte jugos gástricos. Mis ojos lagrimaron por el esfuerzo y yo seguía temblando.

_- ¿Q-qué es lo que me pasa? _

Estaba demasiado asustado. Me apresuré y cambié mi ropa, no quería seguir viendo lo que me provocaba terror. Impulsado por un extraño sentimiento, tomé mi ropa envolviéndola de tal manera que no pudiera notar la sangre y la tiré en el cesto de basura. Me senté en el sofá por un momento y suspiré al ver otra vez el mensaje.

_- Si voy no creo recibir buenas noticias. _

_- El amor no se basa en las buenas noticias. Apoyas a quien amas en las buenas y con más razón en las malas. ¿Él lo hizo por ti y tú no estás dispuesto a hacerlo por él? ¿En verdad lo amas tanto cómo dices?_

Sujeté el aparato fuertemente en mi mano, lo guardé, pasé mi antebrazo por mis ojos para eliminar cualquier gota que pudiera quedar y salí. Al irme aproximando mis pasos se volvían más rápidos. ¿Cuál sería el diagnostico de Senpai? Solo esperaba poder soportar la noticia y suplicaba a los cielos que no fuera nada grave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- ¿Era Morinaga-san… verdad? Isogai-san me comentó que el paciente es su compañero de piso, me da gusto ver que se preocupa por él, en estos momentos creo que es lo que necesita. **

En cuanto llegué Isogai habló con una enfermera para que pudiera contactarnos con el doctor, parecía que se negaba a decirme cualquier cosa, su actitud me ponía más nervioso.

**- ¿E-eh? Sí. Me dijeron que ya tenía un diagnostico ¿Cómo se encuentra Senpai? **Intentaba mantener la calma, respiraba profundo.

**- Hicimos algunos estudios para estar seguros pero quisimos esperar hasta que, dentro de lo que cabe, lograra estabilizarse por la operación. El paciente Tatsumi san… ha entrado en coma. **

_- ¿D-dijo en coma? _

En mi cara no se mostró ninguna expresión, no podía reaccionar y dejé que prosiguiera con su explicación.

**- El tipo de coma que presenta es uno bastante raro pues aparentemente se encuentra sano, tiene los problemas de anemia y pudimos controlar la pérdida de sangre, así que esas no son razones para su estado. No hay más explicación que un estado de inconsciencia. **Sus palabras se oían cómo un eco y se alejaban cada vez más. **- Afortunadamente en los casos en los que se ha presentado la mayoría despierta en poco tiempo. **Quería mostrarme un panorama más alentador pero ya no estaba seguro en que debía de creer.

_- Tiempo es lo que le robaste, lo que has estado desperdiciando y lo que seguirás haciendo mientras no quieras perdonarte. Tienes que continuar._

_- ¿Senpai también va a dejarme?... No, fui yo quien lo dejó a él._

No estaba listo para verlo sufrir, para verlo atado a una cama sin saber cuándo despertaría. Mi alma tambaleaba en la punta del abismo viendo cómo mi corazón ya había cometido suicidio. Mi garganta se cerraba dificultando mi respiración, si no salía de ese lugar iba a asfixiarme. Las lágrimas volvían borrosa mi visión pero ya nada me importaba, estos segundos fueron suficientes para terminar destruirme por dentro y no dejar absolutamente nada. El sentimiento de pérdida se avecinaba junto con muchos días de soledad, no quería doblegarme otra vez ante la profunda tristeza, no cuando logré poner un pie fuera del departamento, no cuando la persona más importante para mí necesitaba de mi fidelidad, lealtad, compañía y protección.

**- ¿Morinaga-san?**

_- Pero soy débil._

No era capaz de soportar este tipo de noticias, era cobarde y ya lo había comprobado. Ante la necesidad de huir, mi maldita costumbre, mis pies se movieron con velocidad a la salida. Nunca resolví algo al desaparecer pero era inevitable, la desesperación y miedo me carcomían por dentro. Probablemente tenía la idea que al huir todo se resolvería cuando regresara, si es que lo hacía. No aprendí a enfrentar los problemas de frente, por lo menos, no los problemas del corazón. Luego del primer rompimiento caí directo a un profundo lago, donde me ahogue y donde mis lágrimas hicieron del lago un río. Y no es que no lo hubiera superado pero esa mala experiencia me quitó una fortaleza que no podía recuperar, ni lo haría, me convirtió en lo que soy pero también atrajo dificultades. Hoy en día pagaba por mi ansiedad y falta de confianza, ese miedo a perder a quienes amo que no desaparecía y me volvía impulsivo, posesivo. Me desprendí de otra parte importante al verme obligado a separarme de mi familia, las circunstancias y mi decisión de ya no ser lastimado. Una vida casual donde no había amor, todo hasta que lo encontré, hasta que me divertí perdiéndome en ese laberinto sin salida que llamo amor.

_- El primer amor fue como una jaula; aprisionándote, engañándote y lastimándote. El segundo es como un laberinto donde se encuentran y pierden una y otra vez. ¿No es enternecedor ver su expresión cada vez que se reencuentran? ¿No te enamoras de él una vez más?_

_- Tengo que alejarme._

**- ¡Morinaga-kun espera!**

No me detuve. Alcancé a percatarme de unos pasos siguiéndome y la mano de un hombre apenas rozando mi manga pero sin poder atraparme. Luego de cruzar la puerta seguí corriendo sin rumbo, sin un destino en mente, solo corría y corría. Quería alejarme pero mi corazón estaba a su lado. En mi cabeza seguían escuchándose esas voces, las malas noticias, y las imágenes de la tragedia pasaban una a una compilándose como una película de horror. Debía darle descanso a mi cabeza, apagar mi cerebro. Mi caminata me llevó al lugar perfecto para mi cometido.

Entré al bar y por un momento recordé todas esas veces donde llegaba para desahogar mi mal de amores, era realmente afortunado en aquel entonces. Mi amigo, cómplice del surgimiento de una oportunidad y un nuevo amor, le debía tanto y no tenía cómo pagarle. Me aproximé a la barra, al igual que muchos ayeres, pero él no fue quien me atendió. Lo miré ocupado y realmente no quería hablar, mi propósito al entrar no era el de una charla sino una gran borrachera. Iba a extraviarme en la bebida hasta que negara mi nombre.

Ordené un trago pero al ver la botella pedí que la dejaran, llegué a pensar que necesitaría mucho más que una. Las horas pasaron y veía el licor desaparecer como agua, una botella y otra más en camino a la extinción. Me quedaba observando a la nada y cuando sentía que los recuerdos regresaban, que las lágrimas estaban por derramarse, tomaba otro trago dejando que la bebida quemara mi garganta y apaciguara mi dolor.

_- Ya no quiero, no quiero seguir con esto…_

El cantinero me miraba preocupado, quizá me veía demasiado miserable. No estaba haciendo ningún escáldalo o molestando a la clientela así que no podía regañarme. Di un sorbo más a mi vaso y sequé mis ojos por acto reflejo, cuando los destapé mi amigo estaba frente a mí, también lo notaba angustiado.

**- ¿Angel-kun está todo bien?**

Negué con mi cabeza, era imposible pronunciar una palabra sin acabar en llanto.

**- ¿Quieres hablar? **

Volví a negar. Esperaba escuchar unas palabras de aliento, en verdad lo deseaba, quería que un amigo me escuchara pero ahora no era el momento, trataba de olvidarlo todo.

**- Sabes que no me gusta verte así. **Dudó antes de continuar. **- M-me enteré de tú pérdida, lo siento mucho.**

Hasta ahora mi vista se había mantenido sobre la barra pero al escucharlo lo miré a los ojos. Su mano se posó sobre la mía, la que se aferraba a la bebida y a un trago más. Ésta fue perdiendo la fuerza y enojo con la que sujetaba el vaso y se volvió mucho más vulnerable, tal cual me sentía. En ese pequeño pero cálido gesto sentí el apoyo incondicional de mi amigo. Me extrañó que lo supiera pero no iba a cuestionar de donde obtuvo la información, podía imaginarme a cierto tirano preocupado. Al final no pude contenerme más.

**- H-hiroto-kun… **Mi voz temblaba. **- ... mamá ya no está.** **Se fue sin que pudiera pedir su perdón.** Me recargué sobre la barra ocultando mi rostro.

**- Ay Angel-kun… **Sobó mi espalda para que me tranquilizara mientras yo sollozaba y me esforzaba para continuar.

**- … y ahora, S-senpai…** Era difícil decirlo, pasé saliva intentando deshacer ese nudo. **- ... hubo un accidente y él… él… e-está en coma. **Me aferré con fuerza a la mano que me sostenía, si no lo hacía esto volvería a ser irreal. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que escuchara nuevamente su voz, para él fue algo inesperado.

**- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo Angel-kun!?**

**- … S-senpai está… y-yo tengo miedo… no quiero regresar, q-quiero volver a olvidar todo. **Apuesto a que me veía miserable y patético.

Entonces fue que sentí cómo levantaba mi rostro y me daba una cachetada. Lo vi furioso y con el ceño fruncido.

**- H-hiroto-kun.** Sobé mi mejilla.

**- ¿¡Hiroto qué estás haciendo!?** Preguntó asustado su compañero. Algunas personas en el bar también se sorprendieron pero cuando lo vieron continuar y comprendieron que no se trataba de una pelea regresaron a sus asuntos.

**- ¿¡Enserio crees que olvidar todo y huir es lo mejor!? Sabes Angel-kun, tú eres masoquista y no por enamorarte de un hombre de fuerte carácter y difícil personalidad cómo tu Senpai, eres masoquista porque te apartas de las personas que quieres. Te haces daño y sin darte cuenta también lastimas a los de tu alrededor. **Suspiró. **- Hace poco sufriste de amnesia ¿te gustaría volver a sentirte así?** Negué y agaché mi cabeza**. - Supe que él estuvo cuidándote y fue muy paciente contigo, no lo podía creer pero recordé lo que me contabas… él es comprensivo a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si cuando despierte está solo?**

_- ¿¡Solo!?_ Levanté mi mirada cubierta de lágrimas.

**- No sé lo que haya pasado pero me extraña tanto escucharte así. El Angel-kun que conozco estaría día y noche cuidando de su Senpai, lo cual…** Me señaló para regañarme. **- … tampoco es bueno porque también tienes que cuidarte a ti mismo. **Me ofreció un pañuelo. **- No creo que tu lugar esté aquí en el bar perdiéndote botella tras botella. ¿Cuáles son tus prioridades? ¿Qué es más importante para ti? Pensé que tú más que nadie tenía los pies fijos en la tierra.** **Lo que parecía un amor imposible y no correspondido por tantos años comenzó a tener progreso y sólo porque nunca te rendiste. Fuiste rechazado demasiadas veces para que una persona lo soportara pero tú incluso lograste compartir departamento con quien amas.**

_- ¿Recuerdas este pasado junto a él, recuerdas el futuro que imaginabas?_

**- Te he visto tantas veces en esa silla quejándote y anhelando por un amor imposible y me daba gusto ver que las últimas veces los problemas que tenían eran tan insignificantes comparados con los de hace años. Te veías tan feliz y ahora estás peor que cuando nos conocimos. ¿Por qué dejarlo cuando todo se complica una vez más? **

**- C-creo que tienes razón Hiroto-kun. **_- Eres un buen amigo__**.**_**- Pero estoy aterrado, no creo soportar verlo tan delicado de salud y todo por mi causa. ****_"¿Qué tal si no despierta? ¿Y si tiene algún problema cuando despierte? ¿Qué pasa si no se recupera por completo? ¿O si termina con algún problema de por vida?"_**** Ese tipo de cosas no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.** Revolvía mi cabello con tremenda desesperación. Tomó una de mis manos y me detuvo.

**- Ese es otro de tus problemas Angel-kun, eres muy pesimista, no te acabo de decir todo lo que lograste al no rendirte.** Me mostró una pequeña sonrisa. **- No tengas en mente el peor escenario y de ser así, si él llegara a necesitar tu ayuda, se la darías ¿No es así? No dejarás de amarlo tan fácilmente. **

Apreciaba sus palabras de aliento, lograba levantar mi ánimo aunque estuviera renuente a ello. Seguí escuchando de sus consejos, cuando paso un rato me dio un fuerte abrazo para despedirme y me dijo que era bienvenido cuando estuviera otra vez en problemas, me dijo que no estaba solo. Al oír esa frase recordé a quien antes también me la había dicho "no estás solo". Me replanteaba que debía de hacer camino a casa, tenía que tranquilizarme y buscar fuerzas de alguna parte para ir a verlo.

_- Senpai… te extraño._

Pasé tanto tiempo encerrado, ignorándolo y haciéndolo a un lado, ahora el karma me castigaba y aunque fuera a verlo el ignorado esta vez sería yo. Condenado a extrañarlo hasta que despertara.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y en él no había más que frío y oscuridad, faltaba calor humano. Encendí la luz y dejé las llaves a un lado. Desde la sala observé el departamento con ningún propósito en particular hasta que mi vista fue a dar al refrigerador. No comí en todo el día y a mi mente llegó "la comida de Senpai". Se me hizo agua la boca al mismo tiempo que mi estómago se cerraba negándose a comer. Me desplacé hasta la nevera, la abrí y mis ojos lagrimaron al ver la comida acomodada en diferentes envases. Tomé uno de ellos y al girarlo me di cuenta que tenía una pequeña etiqueta.

_- Tiene la fecha de antier._

Revisé los demás envases, varios de ellos coincidían en fechas y me percaté que se había convertido en uno de sus hábitos sin darme cuenta. Probablemente los etiquetaba para no olvidar cuando los había preparado y saber con más seguridad su estado de descomposición. Él era olvidadizo y la cocina nunca fue lo suyo así que tal vez no se complicaba tratando de recordar esas fechas y las etiquetas ayudaban a saber cuándo algo era comestible y cuando no. No le enseñé a diferenciar la comida buena de la rancia por lo que inventó un método.

_- Típico de un científico… más bien típico de Senpai. _

Reí amargamente al pensar en las dificultades en las que se tuvo que haberse visto envuelto. Miré entristecido lo que tenía entre mis manos. Saqué toda la comida que aún estaba buena, la calenté y la serví. Me senté en la mesita de la sala a comer y después de dar las gracias por la comida comenzó el festín. Era comida suficiente para dos personas pero me negaba a dejar que se echara a perder. El único sonido en el departamento era el de mis palillos al chocar contra el plato y el sonido mientras masticaba.

**- E-esto sabe delicioso, muchas gracias Senpai.** Me forcé a sonreír.

Desde la distancia se lo agradecía. La escena debió de ser lamentable pero yo sólo me esforzaba por seguir comiendo. Gotas interferían con mis alimentos y las secaba mientras proseguía con mi tarea. La sopa miso, el pollo, el pescado, las croquetas y los onigiris, no quedó nada. Estaba más que satisfecho, sentía como la comida me caía de peso y me adormecía. Solté los palillos y me recosté en el suelo. Estaba cansado física y emocionalmente pero no quería dormir, tenía mucho de qué preocuparme.

_- ¿Qué es eso?_

Al estar recostado me percaté de algo que estaba bajo el sillón. Metí mi mano y con algo de esfuerzo lo alcancé. Volví a sentarme para analizar de qué se trataba, eran un par de sobres. No tenía idea de que eran o cómo habían llegado ahí, uno de ellos estaba abierto. Los volteé y observé en ambas cartas iniciales diferentes. Sentí un _dejavu_ pues yo había tenido estos sobres en mis manos ¿Pero cuándo?

_- ¿KY y MT? Esta caligrafía es…_

Yo la conocía pero no terminaba por convencerme. Con cautela saqué el contenido del sobre que estaba abierto y desdoble la hoja. Estaba dirigida a Kobayashi Yuuhiro y la persona que la enviaba era quien menos esperaba.

_- ¡Mamá! _

Mis manos empezaron a temblar al ver los inconfundibles trazos, ya no tenía dudas. Me quedé atónito y mis ojos empezaron a descifrar el mensaje.

_- __[__Querido_ _hijo__]_

_- ¿Esta vez escucharas a tu cabeza o a tu corazón? ¿Dejaras guiarte por los impulsos o pensando en quienes amas?_

… Continuará.


	20. PASADO FALSO, AUTÉNTICO PRESENTE

**CAPÍTULO 20: PASADO FALSO, AUTÉNTICO PRESENTE.**

POV MORINAGA

Mis ojos pesaban. Estaba atrapado en lo profundo de un pozo sin salida alguna, un líquido comenzó a filtrarse e inundarlo. Mis ropas se manchaban con tintes escarlatas mientras me aferraba a las piedras intentando escalar, gritaba implorando por ayuda. El cielo nocturno iluminado por estrellas era mi única luz de esperanza. Trepando con manos desnudas, cayendo y lastimándome. Se respiraba el olor de la muerte y podía notar un par de mis uñas fuera de su lugar. Subía con esfuerzo, pese al dolor, pero mi velocidad no era suficiente contra el tiempo que se agotaba. Las aguas rubíes empezarían a cubrirme y asfixiarme. Perdí. Pataleaba sumergiéndome en el fondo de un lugar vacío. Escuchaba esa voz que me atacaba.

_- ¡Tú ya no eres Morinaga!... ¡Me lastimas!... ¡Aléjate!... ¡Tengo miedo! _

Me capturaba con una atadura irrompible. Los hilos rojos del destino que me ahorcaban y me llevaban a ese lugar más allá de la vida terrenal, la línea límite donde ahora descansaba la otra mitad de mi corazón. Rasguñaba mis manos al intentar soltarme pero lo que se une es difícil de separar. Me quedé sin aire y temblaba al estar rodeado por toda esa frialdad. Vi cerca mi perdición hasta que me salvó.

_- Morinaga-niisan._

Un cálido susurro, de un amigo, de un hermano.

Desperté.

Alterado revisé donde me encontraba y al parecer me quedé dormido en el sofá. Me acomodé y los sobres se hicieron notar. Era real, ya no podía darme el lujo de ser engañado por otro sueño. Recordaba al pie de la letra aquellas palabras, todo ese poema de amor que me entristeció al borde de las lágrimas e hizo sentir una extraña envidia.

**- Eso quiere decir que… Yuu-chan…**

No era fácil de procesar una realidad tan diferente, una mentira de toda la vida. La segunda carta aún permanecía guardada pues el cansancio me venció pero ahora estaba temeroso de abrirla ¿Qué encontraría en su interior? ¿Era correcto seguir leyendo mensajes ajenos? Tenía la sospecha que no debía negarme la oportunidad del conocimiento, que ese segundo fragmento podía ser el comienzo del fin de mi pesar. Tal como un rompecabezas, todo tendría sentido al final.

Masajeé mis ojos para despertar por completo, bostecé y respiré profundo, era una especie de ritual para prepararme ante el contenido de la dichosa carta. Jamás estaría lo suficientemente preparado de todas maneras.

Inicié a leer aquella nota y mis manos temblaban con ligereza al enterarme que iba dirigida a mi persona. El remitente, como esperaba, era el mismo. Hermosos, finos y delicados trazos que se extendían a lo largo de la hoja, me abrazaban, me consolaban pero también me perturbaban.

**- M-mamá.**

Secaba las gotas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas esperando que no ensuciaran su mensaje pero era un acto absurdo pues no se detendrían.

_"…__Hijo, espero que una vez más puedas perdonar mi egoísmo. Lamento reconocer que no tuviste a la mejor madre y me duele aún más la falta de cariño por parte de tu padre. No necesito esperar una siguiente vida para pagar por los pecados que he cometido, parece que en silencio he enfermado mi alma con tanto veneno y no me gustaría arrastrarte conmigo. A pesar de todo el mal que te hemos hecho, te conozco, sé que algún tipo de cariño guardabas en esa sonrisa angelical que solías mostrarme y no quiero que llegues a sufrir por esto. Inevitablemente mi momento llegaría, al igual que llega para todos._

_Por eso, también, pido que me perdones al mantener todo como un secreto, de recurrir a este último medio para decir adiós. Deseaba verte y darte un gran abrazo pero me temo que eso ya no podrá ser. Escuché de Kunihiro tu situación y no quería alterarte, ya había hecho demasiado daño y sólo quería que pudieras recuperarte. Sé que lo harás pues únicamente cuando suceda podrás leer mi despedida y de cierta forma eso me tranquiliza._

_No me juzgues y por favor no lo odies. Ruego porque puedas entender y compartas un poco del gran amor que tienes a tu hermano menor, al que probablemente tengas cerca y quien confío te hará llegar mi mensaje. Su vida no ha sido más fácil que la de ustedes e imploro que no lo abandonen. Es un legítimo hermano que los admira tanto como desearía que ustedes llegaran a apreciarlo. No tengo derecho alguno de pedir que reciban a un desconocido con los brazos abiertos, pero quiero acabar con todos los secretos e injusticias, no debería de permanecer toda su vida en soledad por un estúpido castigo que fue impuesto por rencor y celos. El pasar de los años debilito mi espíritu y me avergüenza lo condescendiente que fui con el que fue el amor de mi vida, llegando al punto en que los privé de una verdadera unión familiar. Por favor, no sigas nuestro mal ejemplo. Desearía que en tu nuevo hogar reine el amor, la confianza y la verdad._

_No me queda más que desearte felicidad al lado de la persona con la que ahora compartes tu vida, no tengo el gusto de conocerlo, pero si lo has escogido a él debe ser una persona maravillosa. Esta vez no permitas que muera el amor, no dejes que otros se interpongan en el camino que deseas tomar y asegúrate de ser una persona dichosa._

_Siempre estaré cerca Tetsuhiro."_

Su firma se plasmaba al final y adjunta venía la mayor prueba irrefutable, un acta de nacimiento. El papel estaba desgastado por el paso del tiempo, mostraba un color amarillento y estaba parcialmente rasgado de una esquina. Analicé el documento, aparecían el nombre de mis padres y sus firmas, el nombre del registrado no era de mi hermano mayor o el mío.

**- ¿Morinaga…Yuuhiro? ¡P-pero su apellido era Kobayashi…!**

Busqué la otra carta y efectivamente estaba dirigida a Kobayashi Yuuhiro, mientras que en el acta ponía Morinaga. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, las evidencias se contradecían y yo no terminaba de salir del shock. Al menos había una cosa que me quedaba clara: Yuuhiro era mi hermano menor.

_- ¿T-tengo… un hermano… menor?_

Un nuevo sentimiento estaba apareciendo, no lograba comprenderlo y se contradecía al igual que ocurría con los sobres frente a mí. Tenía un impulso de llorar, de gritar, de brincar de alegría pero lleno de confusión.

**- ¡Tatsumi-san, Tatsumi-san!**

Se oía un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta. Claramente descifraba la voz de desesperación de Kunihiro, di un rápido vistazo a mi reloj y todavía era temprano. Vi los papeles en mis manos y mientras lo escuchaba tocar insistentemente se formulaban varias preguntas en mi cabeza. Me levanté y abrí la puerta.

**- ¡T-tetsuhiro!**

Se impresionó al verme abriendo la puerta así que retrocedió. Yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado.

**- Me alegra que seas tú, esto facilita las cosas. Quiero hablar contigo.** Aclaró su voz y prosiguió. **- S-sobre lo de mamá…**

Lo interrumpí levantando mi mano para indicarle que dejara de hablar, luego le enseñé las cartas.

**- ¿También sabías de esto? **Era frustrante pensar que siempre fue el favorito, que era quien todo lo sabía y tenía la confianza de ambos padres de su lado. **- Contéstame por favor.** Mi tono no era tan amable como mis palabras, estaba sufriendo.

**- ¿Qué es eso? **Miró curioso las cartas pero antes de que tomara alguna las alejé celosamente.

**- ¿Estás seguro que no las habías visto antes?** Negó con su cabeza, podía ver que lo estaba preocupando. Hice un ademán y lo invité a pasar. **- S-si quieres hablar tienes que prometerme que dirás la verdad… ya no quiero seguir escuchando más mentiras, estoy cansado de eso y de que me traten como a un niño. ¿Acaso sigo siendo indigno de tu confianza? **Intentaba mantener la calma a pesar de la tormenta de ideas que atacaba mi cabeza, deseaba que alguien desmintiera lo que leí pero sabía que eso no podía ser.

**- ¿Pero qué está sucediendo? No te entiendo Tetsuhiro.** Puse una de las cartas en sus manos.

**- Es de parte de mamá. **Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados y volteó a verme con sorpresa. **- Pero hay algo que me perturba aún más, léela por favor.**

Desdobló la hoja y conforme fue leyendo el contenido podía ver su expresión de incredibilidad en aumento. Estaba claro que él tampoco conocía esta inquietante verdad.

**- ¿E-en donde encontraste esto? **

**- Debajo de aquel sillón.** Lo señalé. **- Pero por lo que dice la carta creo que fue Yuu-chan quien anteriormente las tenía. Aunque no me explicó por qué las dejaría en ese lugar… **Murmuré poniendo mi mano en el mentón y analizando las posibilidades.

**- ¿Pero quién es este tal "Yuuhiro"? ¿Por qué mamá diría que es nuestro hermano? Y esta acta…** Observaba con inseguridad los documentos mientras se alteraba.

**- Yuu-chan es un amigo que conocí en la estación de tren hace tiempo cuando perdí la memoria y me dirigía a Hamatatsu. Hace unos días él…** Mientras contaba mi relato un recuerdo se me lanzó como el golpe de una pelota de béisbol a la cara. **- … ¡Oh no!... p-puede que yo haya hecho algo terrible. **Sujeté mis cabellos y empecé a desesperarme.

**- ¿Qué pasa Tetsuhiro? ¿Qué tienes? **Se acercó y sujetó mi mano en un intento de tranquilizarme.

**- Si Yuu-chan en verdad es nuestro hermano…** Volteé a ver a Kunihiro entristecido. **- ... estuve a punto de hacer algo horrible, algo imperdonable.** Oculté mi rostro con vergüenza.

**- Cálmate, no creo que hayas sido capaz de…**

**- Te equivocas, mis celos pudieron más y me desquiciaron, soy una horrible persona. Esta vez sería más que justo el catalogarme como un monstruo…**

_- ¡Lo obligué, lo toqué… lo b-besé!_

Una tensión se formó en el aire cuando me autocritiqué de esa manera, eran palabras que mis padres e incluso Kunihiro llegaron a utilizar para referirse hacia mí en su momento. Palabras que fueron escupidas inconscientemente de tanto escucharlas en el pasado. Tenía conocimiento de cómo su juicio e impresión sobre mí habían cambiado, ahora conocía la historia detrás de las mentiras que me causaron tanto daño y estaba seguro que ya no existía ese rencor que nos separaba.

**- Tetsuhiro…**

Desapareció la distancia que nos alejaba con un abrazo, pasaron años, demasiados años desde la última vez que recibí un abrazo tan afectuoso por parte de mi hermano. El apoyo y cariño que esperé por tantos años por parte de mi familia se presentaba en esta unión.

**- N-niisan. **

Me quedé perplejo y lentamente reaccioné para corresponder su abrazo. Me aferré a él con algo de desespero y emoción, era una gran muestra de cuanto le importaba y me hacía feliz. Sin entender por qué empecé a sollozar, me recargué en su hombro, me hacía tanta falta mi otra mitad.

**- Si te sientes tan culpable puedes disculparte.** Frotó mi espalda algo nervioso, las muestras de cariño también eran extrañas para él. **- Nosotros arreglamos nuestras diferencias hablando, esa es la manera en que las personas nos entendemos.** Me dio unas palmaditas y al alejarnos observé una amable sonrisa.

Entramos en un ambiente de más confianza, serví un poco de té y nos sentamos a tratar de analizar esta situación que se nos presentaba. También charlamos buen tiempo sobre el pasado, los escasos buenos tiempos de la niñez e incluso un perdón fue pronunciado. Retomando una actitud más madura sonreí y acepté sus disculpas sin más cuestionamientos. Iba a escuchar este tipo de palabras por un tiempo e igualmente yo tenía que regresarlas, debía perdonar y ser perdonado. Había que sanar olvidando los malos momentos y pensando en el futuro sin arrastrar el pasado.

**- Pero todavía no lo entiendo, esto es muy extraño.**

**- ¿Qué no entiendes nii-san?**

**- Si la carta es auténtica y está persona es nuestro hermano, ¿No deberíamos de recordar al menos algún detalle sobre ello?**

No encontraba sentido a lo que me decía y al ver mi cara de confusión él continuó hablando para encontrar lógica al problema.

**- ¿Cuántos años tiene esta persona?**

**- ¿Eh… su edad? Nunca le pregunté pero me parece que 20 o 21 años. **Revisó el acta de nacimiento una vez más.** - Sí, 21 años. Es 2 años menor que yo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**- Muy bien, si él tiene 21 años entonces yo tenía alrededor de 4 años cuando él nació. De ser así…**

Se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de proseguir. Su vista se dirigía a la nada mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

**- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Es algo difuso pero… recuerdo que por aquel tiempo mamá parecía estar enferma. Ambos se encerraban con cierta frecuencia y los escuchaba gritar desde su habitación. También recuerdo que pasaba mucho tiempo en cama, no salía a hacer las compras, prácticamente no salía de casa o ayudaba con el quehacer. Luego de unas semanas me enviaron con los abuelos para que practicara mis lecciones de piano allá. En su momento fue extraño pero no podía protestar. **

El ambiente que describía, en parte, no era tan diferente a como fue toda la vida que pasamos en familia. Gritos y peleas, secretos a voces y sospechas por parte de todos pero guardadas en labios silenciosos. Tenía una idea a que punto quería llegar y pregunté.

**- ¿Tú crees que mamá haya estado embarazada en ese momento?**

**- No podría estar seguro porque aún era muy pequeño y es todo lo que recuerdo, siento no ser de mucha ayuda. **

**- No, creo que fue de mucha utilidad. **

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Ninguno hablaba pero seguramente ambos habíamos llegado a la misma resolución: De nada servía seguir hablando de esto nosotros dos. Nuestros padres eran expertos cuidando las apariencias y guardando silencio cuando sobraban los comentarios así que aunque hubiéramos sido un poco mayores en aquel entonces, un secreto tan importante no iba a ser revelado tan descuidadamente. ¿Entonces por dónde habría que empezar?

**- Creo que es imposible que encontremos la respuesta nosotros solos. **Mencioné en voz alta para que me escuchara.

**- ¿Te refieres a…?**

**- Él debe saber mucho más que nosotros y no hay otra persona a la que le podamos preguntar. ¿No te parece que ha llegado la hora de tener nuestra primera reunión como hermanos?**

Asintió un poco nervioso y a igual que yo tenía miedo. Conocía a Yuuhiro, mi amigo, si es que quedaba algo de eso. Sin embargo no conocía a Yuuhiro, mi hermano menor. Antes que nada debía de pedirle perdón, cometí un grave error que pudo convertirse en una tragedia. Me arrepentía pero no me dejaría decaer tan fácilmente otra vez. Tenía que ser fuerte por Senpai, tenía que ser fuerte por mí mismo.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí, metí las cartas dentro de mi bolsillo y ambos salimos. Caminamos por la avenida mientras yo guiaba a nii-san. El lugar era cercano y para llegar sólo teníamos que caminar un par de cuadras en dirección recta hasta otros condominios. Mientras más nos acercábamos mi cabeza navegaba en un mar de preguntas y mis pies se resistían a avanzar. También lo noté en nii-san cuando me quedé frente al edificio con la mirada fija en su puerta y observó todo el lugar con incertidumbre.

**- Es la primera puerta en el tercer piso. **

Su vista fue a esa dirección y se tensó.

Subimos y cada uno preparaba en su cabeza las palabras indicadas para iniciar una conversación. No pretendíamos que se tratara sólo de un interrogatorio, estábamos interesados en escuchar la parte de su historia. Toqué la puerta y antes de que alguien atendiera le murmuré una última indicación a nii-san.

**- Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?** Yuu-chan abrió la puerta con algo de cautela pero lo recibía de una manera amable.

**- Soy Morinaga Kunihiro y buscó a Kobayashi-san.**

Al preguntar por él lo hizo de una manera formal pues no lo conocía y no tenía la confianza de llamarlo directamente por su nombre. También utilizó el otro apellido para no levantar más sospechas.

**- ¿M-morinaga? ¿Me busca a mí?** Se quedó congelado unos instantes como si lo estuviera reconociendo.

Di un paso al frente para que se percatara de mi presencia y sin poder controlarme abrí la puerta por completo y me lancé sobre él. Le causó un gran impacto y me di cuenta la manera en que me rechazaba.

**- ¡Yuu-chan!**

**- ¿¡Q-qué intentas hacer Morinaga-niisan!?** Su voz temblaba, estaba asustado y yo me lamentaba.

**- ¡L-lo siento! ¡Te suplico que me perdones Yuu-chan! **Lo estrujé contra mi pecho y mis dedos tiritaban ligeramente. **- ¡Te hice algo horrible! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? No, incluso si no lo sabía tú eras mi amigo, no tenía que ser tan impulsivo. Perdóname por favor. **Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse pero no me permitiría llorar en este momento.

**- Mori… discúlpame si fui un entrometido. Me pasé de la raya e hice que todo se malinterpretara. Únicamente quería ayudar a Tatsumi-san pero debí de hacerle caso cuando me dijo que no lo hiciera. Eran sus problemas y no tenía derecho a involucrarme.** Correspondió mi abrazo. **- Yo también lo siento.**

**- Tú sólo querías ayudar cuando me encerré en mi tristeza, ¡Me siento tan avergonzado! Y tú…** Entonces llegó por mi mente algo que había ignorado, algo que ahora parecía ser lógico pero al mismo tiempo inexplicable. **- ¿S-senpai también lo sabía verdad? Por eso cambió radicalmente su actitud contigo.**

**- ¿Saber?**

**- Que tú eres nuestro hermano menor. **

Hizo un rápido movimiento levantando su cabeza y nuestras miradas chocaron. Podía ver lo asustado que estaba, una lágrima se escapó y sus labios apenas se movían en un intento por reaccionar.

**- ¿Es eso cierto?** Nii-san se adentró en el departamento y Yuu-chan lo miraba intimidado desde abajo.

**- Y-yo no…**

**- Encontré esto debajo de mi sofá. Es la carta de mamá.** Dije con melancolía mientras la mostraba.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver las cartas, muchas cosas debieron pasar por su cabeza cuando las vio. Me di cuenta que su mirada se desvió a la esquina donde descansaba su mochila. Pasó un rato para que reaccionara.

**- Esas son… **Su voz era apenas audible, se quebraba. **- ¡Espera un momento!** Me las arrebató y las revisó con prisa.

**- Me disculpo pero Tetsuhiro y yo ya las leímos. **

**- Las leyeron.** Dijo enfatizando el plural. **- ¿¡Por qué hicieron eso!? E-era mi deber darle la carta a T-testuhiro-niisan…** Se puso nervioso al llamarme por mi nombre pero de alguna manera tenía que diferenciarnos al hablar. **- … únicamente sería cuando llegara el momento indicado, pero ahora… esto es un desastre. **Se tumbó en el piso, cubrió su rostro y lo escuchamos sollozar.

**- No te preocupes. De ahora en adelante todo estará bien, las cosas van a mejorar.** Me acerqué y volví a abrazarlo. Lo consolé con las palabras que yo mismo trataba de usar para alentarme y al parecer funcionó aunque me vio extrañado de mi actitud. **- Lo que nos interesa ahora es conocer tu parte de la historia.**

**- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? **Se puso nervioso.

**- La verdad.** Kunihiro se había recargado en una de sus rodillas para estar a nuestro nivel y puso una palma en su hombro para darle confianza. **- Sólo lo que quieras compartir con nosotros… eso será más que suficiente. **

Su mirada se perdía analizando el rostro de nuestro hermano mayor, sus ojos se humedecían en el proceso y después asintió. Apretó sus labios con inseguridad y probablemente con miedo de hablar. Nii-san y yo nos pusimos de pie y ayudamos a Yuu-chan para que también se levantara. Nos invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá más grande mientras él se sentó en el individual. Vi su departamento un tanto solitario. No habían decoraciones de ningún tipo, los muebles eran únicamente los esenciales, casi podía decir que el sofá en el que estábamos sentados era un lujo comparado a la única repisa que se encontraba acompañando en la estancia. El refrigerador era pequeño, justo como el departamento, y su futon estaba un poco más al fondo subiendo las escaleras. Ahora que no trabaja y que regresó a su verdadera identidad presentía que vivía muy limitado con sus gastos y no me equivocaba.

**- Realmente no sé por dónde debería de comenzar pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Primero que nada me presentaré: Soy Kobayashi Yuuhiro, el nombre de "Kyoko" lo utilizaba como alias cuando modelaba, pero eso no es algo muy importante ahora. Como se habrán dado cuenta nuestros apellidos son diferentes a pesar de que somos… h-hermanos.** Agachó la mirada y evitó el contacto visual. **- No me gusta hablar de esto pero… nuestra madre conoció a Kobayashi-san en sus tiempos de preparatoria, a mí padre. **Volteé a ver confundió a mi nii-san mientras Yuu-chan continuaba con su relato. **- No conozco ningún detalle de esa vieja historia o de lo referente a la infidelidad que ella cometió con Morinaga-san…** _- ¿Infidelidad? ¿Mamá traicionó a papá? Pero ella le juraba amor eterno._ **- … desde que tengo memoria vivía con mi papá en uno de los pueblos vecinos a Fukuoka y mamá solía visitarme muy de vez en cuando. Ella platicaba mucho de ustedes y en una ocasión me enseñó una foto de hace varios años…**

Él siguió relatando brevemente como fue la infancia con su padre hasta que en la adolescencia, por motivos que no quiso mencionar pero puedo imaginar, dejó el lugar que llamaba hogar. Habló con alegría de los momentos que llegó a pasar con mamá y era evidente que el trato que tuvo con ella fue muy diferente al que por años tuvimos nosotros. Él la recordaba cómo alguien muy amable, atenta, cariñosa e incondicional. Mientras que yo recordaba a una madre más bien fría, dura, estricta y distante.

_- Los años que pasé junto a ella no se comparan con las horas de atención que él disfrutó. Parecen dos personas diferentes. ¿Pero por qué me siento tan envidioso?_

Escuchamos con atención lo que amablemente nos hizo favor de explicarnos pero no dejaba de haber gato encerrado. No es que desconfiáramos de él pero conocíamos a nuestro padre, él no firmaría el acta de nacimiento de un niño que no fuera suyo, su orgullo, egoísmo y avaricia no se lo permitiría. ¿Entonces por qué había un documento que contaba una historia diferente? En cuanto Yuu-chan dejó de hablar miré a mi hermano y ambos volteamos a ver la carta.

_- No hay otro camino ¿Verdad?_

Al mostrárselo hizo la misma expresión que nosotros, miedo, confusión, una mirada de descubrimiento, de incredulidad. Estaba fuera de sí y gritaba convencido de que no era posible.

**- ¿¡Por qué tienen algo como esto!? Es mentira, yo no soy nada de esa persona…** Intentaba explicar. **- ¡Jamás lo conocí! Y este papel… **Masajeaba su cabeza y su ceño se fruncía en dolor. Podía ver que temblaba ligeramente. **- ¿Así que…Morinaga, eh? Eso explicaría todo. **Susurró en un tono en el que se le escuchaba molesto. **- El parecido con mamá era obvio pero siempre fue complicado congeniar con él. Siempre me pregunté por qué a veces parecía tan distante, por qué no contestaba mis dudas.**

**- ¿Yuu-chan estás bien?** Tanto Kunihiro como yo nos preocupamos por su reacción.

**- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me mintieron todos estos años!? **Comenzó su gimoteo. **- ¿P-por qué siento que todo volverá a caerse en pedazos?** Mencionó tartamudeando e inaudible para nosotros.

**- Deberías de tranquilizarte. Nosotros no vinimos aquí para perturbarte sino para solucionar el malentendido.** Me impresionó ver que nii-san se levantó y se acercó para consolarlo. **- No estamos asegurando que sea verdad. Era algo que apareció en la carta para Tetsuhiro así que teníamos que comprobar su autenticidad. **

Kunihiro trataba de mantenernos tranquilos, no se permitía alterarse, después de muchos años lo veía actuar como un hermano mayor. Actuaba como un hermano más sobre protector de lo que recordaba.

Conversamos otro rato sobre lo que debíamos de hacer, la situación seguía siendo sospechosa. Yuu-chan nos mostró su prueba de ADN pero eso no solucionaba el misterio sobre nuestros padres, algo como eso no serviría. ¿Entonces qué? Nii-san mencionó el ir a nuestra ciudad, a las oficinas, y solicitar una copia del registro, preguntar por testigos y hacer una pequeña investigación sin alardear tanto. Ser discretos era necesario. El plan era bueno, sin embargo a dos de nosotros nos causaba nerviosismo regresar a un sitio donde pasamos malos ratos. Hablamos con la mirada y nos sorprendimos de lo que cada una contaba, sonreímos y aceptamos el trato. ¿Sería el primer viaje familiar? Así parecía. Regresaríamos a un extraño lugar que una vez fue mi hogar.

**- Entonces saldremos mañana por la mañana. Sería conveniente que prepararas una pequeña maleta con lo indispensable pues quizá nos tome algunos días regresar. Vendremos a buscarte a primera hora, nos retiramos. **

De esa manera nos despedimos del hermano menor y nos dirigimos camino al departamento. Nii-san se quedaría conmigo, aunque insistió en que no era necesario y podía buscar otro lugar, de alguna manera él seguía siendo el mismo. Era dinero tirado a la basura en algún cuarto de hotel así que no acepté un "no" por respuesta.

**- Tetsuhiro en realidad no es necesario. Además no creo que a tu Senpai le parezca tan buena idea.** Se excusó mientras entrabamos.

**- No te preocupes por Senpai.** Dije trabajosamente. **- É-él no se encuentra aquí ahora…**

**- ¿Salió? **

**- No. Sufrió un accidente y ahora está hospitalizado. **Agaché la mirada.

**- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? La última vez que hablé con él…**

**- Sí, esa fue la noche del accidente. **

El silencio sepulcral al cual ahora tanto temía, regresaba, el estómago se me revolvía y mi pecho se oprimía. No quería seguir recordando algo tan triste, no quería seguir hablando del tema. Tosí para aclarar mi garganta e intenté salir del mal paso. Con más tranquilidad le dije que sobrevivió a la operación y pérdida de sangre. Él estaba en un estado de inconsciencia indefinida pero era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara.

**- Tetsuhiro…** Lo sabía, también se sentía culpable. No era muy bueno para consolarme, no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como hermanos pero en está ocasión era claro que las palabras sobraban. Me bastaba con su compañía.

**- ¿Recuerdas lo que le dije a Yuu-chan? Todo va a estar bien.** Sonreí con esfuerzo. ¿Por algo se comienza no es así? Creía que si sonreía lo suficiente tarde o temprano la felicidad regresaría a mí. **- Mañana haremos lo acordado pero antes de irnos quiero visitar a Senpai. ¿No te importa si te dejo solo?**

**- Adelante, no te detengas por mí, no hay problema. Al contrario, te agradezco que me recibas. **

**- Entonces ponte cómodo nii-san. Volveré en un par de horas. **

Me relajé mientras caminaba por las avenidas y sentía el viento golpear ligeramente mi cara. El clima era agradable. Me topé con un restaurante familiar donde solía venir de vez en cuando con Senpai. Entré y el olor de la comida hizo que me percatará de que tenía hambre. Luego de un tiempo tenía verdaderos deseos de comer y ordené mi platillo favorito. Disfruté de la deliciosa comida, sentía real tranquilidad. Pagué y partí del lugar. Seguí caminando sin ninguna prisa hasta el hospital.

Me encontré nuevamente con Isogai-san, presentía que esto sucedería con más frecuencia en el futuro. Pude notar que sus orejas empezaban a notarse. Hablamos un momento pero pocas fueron las cosas importantes. Le pregunté si estaba al tanto del estado de Senpai. Dijo que nada había cambiado, él no despertaba y sus heridas seguían en observación. Era muy perceptivo así que al notar mis intenciones murmuró el cuarto en donde se encontraba.

**- Segundo piso, A254. No están permitidas las visitas pero puedes verlo desde la ventanilla. **

Y sin más desapareció.

Isogai-san lidiaba con el dueño del coche que provocó el accidente, Sasaki-san. Era el dueño de una compañía dedicada a la construcción. Por lo que dijo Isogai parecía tener dinero, se encontró con él y ya había arreglado que en cuanto Senpai estuviera más estable lo cambiaran a una habitación privada y con más comodidades; claro que todos los gastos correrían por su cuenta. Habría un sofá y una baño en la habitación para cuando deseáramos acompañarlo o incluso pasar la noche ahí. De ser necesario transferirlo a otro hospital también había hecho las llamadas necesarias para que lo atendieran inmediatamente en un buen lugar. Más que cualquiera de esos lujos o comodidades deseaba que pudieran traer de vuelta a Senpai.

_- Es aquí. _

Leí con cuidado los dígitos seguidos de la letra "A". Sentí la ansiedad o tal vez era emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo. Tenía profundos deseos de tenerlo entre mis brazos, atraparlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Recargué mis manos sobre la puerta impaciente por abrirla pero conteniéndome. Me agaché un poco para que mis ojos pudieran ver a través de la ventanilla y entonces mi corazón se aceleró.

_- ¡Senpai!_

Lentamente una de mis manos se fue cerrando y con debilidad cayó para dejar de sostenerse de la puerta. La escena me dejó sin aliento sin saber por qué. ¿Era por qué lo veía tan débil, conectado a todas esas máquinas debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte? ¿O era por qué me alegraba de volver a verlo? Ver la pantalla mostrando sus signos cardiacos aún existentes, verlo dormir tan plácidamente que casi me convencía de que estaba soñando y no sumergido en una pesadilla. Había humedad en mi cara y el aire regresó a mis pulmones. Mi mano se acercó al vidrió, deseando que está barrera no me separara de su lado, suplicando poder estar junto a él a pesar de lo mucho que me aferré alejándolo.

_- Perdóname, por favor tú también perdóname. _

La única respuesta que escuchaba era la del constante *bip* que producía la máquina.

_- ¿Esta vez escucharas a tu cabeza o a tu corazón?_

Otra vez me lo cuestionaba mi consciencia.

Sequé las lágrimas porque había decidido ser fuerte. Respiré profundo, aclaré mi garganta y mis ojos regresaron a él con calma.

**- Senpai quiero ser igual de fuerte que tú. Te prometo que cuando esté de vuelta no seré el mismo que recuerdas, voy a ser valiente.** Le juré en voz baja. **- Así que para entonces, recupérate por favor, ¿Si?**

Mi alma flaqueaba con cada palabra pronunciada. Con una promesa sentía que al regresar encontraría un mejor panorama. Ambos éramos incapaces de romper una promesa así, de esa manera se sentía seguro.

**- Espera por mí Senpai, pronto estaré de vuelta. **

Suspiré, cerré lentamente mis ojos y le ofrecí una reverencia.

Me quedé al menos dos horas más esperando en el hospital. Sentado en una silla únicamente pensando, olvidando, parecía que sólo perdía el tiempo antes de regresar al departamento. No me veía como alguien preocupado pero si como alguien perdido. Reflexionaba con cuidado cada uno de mis siguientes pasos, meditaba si estaba tomando el camino correcto, no, más bien el camino que me llevaría a la felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana se sintió muy corta. Nos reunimos y en la estación tomamos el tren bala hacia Fukuoka. Fue un viaje medianamente largo y desde la primera pisada en mi tierra sentí el cambio en el ambiente al respirar. Kunihiro había mencionado que papá había hipotecado la casa y estaban a punto de embargarla y ponerla en remate; otra de las razones por las que llevó a mamá a vivir con él, no quería que tratara con ese tipo de gente. Durante las semanas pasadas estuvo empacando todo lo que podía y aunque podía ser un desastre por todas las cajas dijo que no tendríamos problemas con quedarnos ahí unos días.

**- P-pero yo no podría.** Dijo Yuu-chan nervioso. **- Esa es casa de ustedes y podría ser una falta de respeto de mi parte si yo…**

**- Yuuhiro, creo que por el tiempo que quedé es nuestra casa. De los tres. **

Pude ver a Yuu-chan emocionarse, nii-san no estaba rechazándolo como al principio pensé que sucedería.

Regresar a casa fue un choque de varios sentimientos. Muchos muebles y fotografías seguían en el lugar que recordaba. Me quedé nadando en recuerdos por un buen rato. No todo en esa casa resultó triste. Más allá de la disciplina se encontraban pequeños pero alegres recuerdos empolvados por la nostalgia. Fui a mi habitación a dejar mi equipaje e invité a Yuu-chan a quedarse en el cuarto contiguo. Al entrar noté unas cajas que guardaban muchas de mis viejas cosas, estos contenedores se veían viejos y desgastados. Seguramente estaban empacadas desde que dejé este lugar pues a la vista se apreciaba mi cama, la mesita de noche y una pequeña lámpara sobre está. Nada más que eso.

_- Probablemente fue papá quien mando a que recogieran todas mis cosas. _

Me lancé sobre mi cama y sonreí como mi yo del pasado hizo alguna vez. Cerré mis ojos para reafirmar quien fui y quien soy, qué era lo que hacía en ese lugar. Incluso recordé a Masaki-san y me dio gusto el que hubiéramos hecho las paces. Nada de mi pasado me ataba, en este momento al que tenía que enfrentar era a mi presente.

Mi cama era tan reconfortante que me quedé dormido cerca de una hora hasta que Kunihiro fue a despertarme.

**- ¿Tetsuhiro? Tetsuhiro, recuerda que tenemos asuntos pendientes. **

**- ¿Nii-san? **Bostecé y me sonrojé al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormido. **- Lo siento.**

Lavé mi cara para despabilar y salimos a la calle. Fuimos a las oficinas y Yuu-chan fue quien solicitó el documento, después de todo era su acta de nacimiento. Falló. Pudimos ver a la persona encargada ponerse nerviosa, se disculpó y prosiguió a hacer una llamada telefónica. Al percatarse de lo rara de la situación nii-san intervino.

**- Lo siento mucho pero me temo que no tenemos un registro como el que solicita. **

**- Disculpe, ¿Hay algún problema con lo que le pidió mi amigo?**

No sabía que Kunihiro podía hablar tan serio mientras ocultaba la verdad. Creo que es juzgarlo por su pasado pero antes su prioridad era mantener las apariencias así que no debería de impresionarme, sólo ya no estoy tan acostumbrado.

**- N-no, ninguno. Estaba explicándole que debe haberse confundido porque no hay un registro como el que busca en el sistema.**

**- Podría llamar a su supervisor, dígale que soy Morinaga Kunihiro. Este trámite es importante para mi amigo pues quiere solicitar una beca en el extranjero y es parte de los requisitos. Estamos convencidos que está aquí ya que tenemos en nuestro poder una vieja copia, tiene que ser reciente por lo que no es válida. **

Nii-san estaba poniendo bajo mucha presión con sus mentiras a la señorita. Al no titubear en lo que decía y con su cara tan seria podía interpretarse que estaba enojado. Ella presionó rápidamente los botones pero antes de que alguien respondiera una persona se presentó y colgó el auricular.

**- Cuanto tiempo Morinaga-san. **

**- Es bueno verlo de nuevo Aizawa-san.** Se volteó y se saludaron con una reverencia.

**- Permítame presentarle a mi hermano, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.** Igualmente saludé e hice una reverencia. **- … y a mi amigo, Kobayashi Yuuhiro-san.** Él también saludo pero noté que la otra persona se impresionó ligeramente.

Este señor, Aizawa, era un conocido de mi hermano dentro de los negocios que realizaban y anteriormente trabajaron en la misma compañía aunque él era de un grado superior al de mi hermano.

**- Escuche Morinaga-san, lamento no poder ayudarlos. La señorita me llamó cuando no encontró el registro en la computadora y efectivamente yo también lo confirmé. Sabemos los inconvenientes que podemos causar y el tiempo que podemos hacerle perder a las personas si no llevamos un registro apropiado, por lo que le puedo asegurar que ese no es el caso. **

**- Entiendo. Disculpe las molestias y mi comportamiento algo rudo. **

Estábamos seguros que el documento que necesitábamos se encontraba ahí ¿Entonces por qué tendría que mentirnos? A mí me parecía que él era el que se comportaba rudo y algo extraño. Era frustrante tener que ver a mi hermano agachar la cabeza y disculparse cuando era un claro error de la administración y prepotencia de ese señor.

Íbamos de salida cuando esta persona nos despidió y dio un último mensaje.

**- Dele mis saludos a su padre, Morinaga-san.**

Al final era un viejo amigo, más bien, una marioneta más de papá.

Probamos investigar con algunos ancianos de la comunidad pero ya sospechaba cuál sería su respuesta al ser tan reservados y conservadores. No hablaban más de lo necesario y sus respuestas eran muy ambiguas. Algunos ni siquiera tuvieron la cortesía de contestarnos y nos ignoraron cerrándonos la puerta en la cara. ¡Oh sí! Podía decirse que regresé a casa. Otros adultos más jóvenes nos recibieron y aunque titubearon para contestar no obtuvimos respuestas claras o información importante. Lo más extraño es que todos aquellos quienes tenían un aura misteriosa mandaban saludos a papá, hablaban con malicia y sus ojos estaban llenos de mentiras. ¿No había alguien dentro de esta ciudad en quien pudiéramos confiar? Todo parecía indicar que no.

Mientras buscábamos un lugar en el que pudiéramos comer nos topamos con una conocida de mamá, se podía decir que era lo más cercana que tenía a una amiga y acostumbraba reunirse con ella y un grupo de otras mujeres. Platicamos brevemente con ella, nos dio su pésame e insinuó que su muerte había sido un tema de controversia. Me molestó oír que ni a los muertos dejaban descansar la gente tan podrida de este lugar. Le hicimos algunas preguntas indirectas y se mostró bastante cooperativa o probablemente era del tipo de persona que no puede mantener la boca cerrada, de cualquier manera dijo algo que ninguna otra persona había dicho.

**- ¡Ah, es cierto! Fue hace varios años pero ahora que lo mencionan recuerdo que se ausentó en nuestras reuniones del té por buen tiempo. Algunos rumoraban que estaba gravemente enferma pero después de que ella regresó a su ritmo normal de actividades los rumores desaparecieron por completo. Además… **Se quedó pensando mientras nos miraba con desconfianza. Al final sólo continuó. **- ... creo que nadie se percató de ello pero yo la noté distraída por unos meses, quizá triste, pero ella no le comentó nada a nadie así que pensé que era mi imaginación. **

_- ¿Mamá estaba triste?_

No era algo tan significativo pero fue lo más interesante que escuchamos durante todo el día. Luego de eso fuimos a comer y a comprar provisiones para la cena. No compramos demasiado y algo me decía que pronto nos iríamos de aquí. Todos estábamos desanimados porque el viaje había sido un total fracaso, tal vez seguiríamos intentando mañana pero no se veía nada prometedor.

Ya estando en casa me encontré caminando hacia a la habitación de mis padres y giré la perilla. Kunihiro ya había dicho que estaba empacando todo pero todavía no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación de papá y mamá. Lo entendía a la perfección, aquel era un recinto privado y que pocas veces llegamos a pisar, mucho menos teníamos permitido husmear entre sus pertenencias. Los tres invadimos ese lugar y dejó de ser un misterio. Llevamos con nosotros cajas y bolsas para comenzar a organizar o tirar lo que fuera innecesario. Papá había dejado todas sus pertenencias y como ninguno deseaba conservarlas se decidió que las venderíamos a una tienda de segunda mano. Varias cosas de mamá tendrían que tirarse o venderse también, no era saludable conservar su ropa como un recuerdo. Lo que más rescatamos de su cuarto eran libros, fotografías, una que otra joya y otros documentos. Varias cajas comenzaron a llenarse. Fui a la mesita de noche y traté de abrir el cajón pero estaba muy duro. Hice fuerza y empujé como podía. El mismo esfuerzo hizo que cayera golpeándome contra el libro de junto.

**- ¡Auch! Eso sí que dolió. **

**- Tetsuhiro-niisan, ¿Estás bien? **

Mis hermanos se acercaron preocupados por mi estrepitosa caída.

**- S-sí, sí, estoy bien. **Sobé mi zona afectada mientras levanté uno de los libros para recoger el desastre que causé. **- ¿Eh? Este libro… t-tiene el nombre de mamá.**

Lo analicé por fuera y cuando me sentí más curioso lo hojeé para saber de qué se trataba.

**- ¡Esto es un diario! Es el diario de mamá. **

_- No sabía que a ella le gustaba escribir algo como esto. _

**- Es la primera vez que lo veo.** Dijo Kunihiro.

Hubo silencio. En esta situación incluso yo estaba muy interesado sobre lo que ella escribía ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba? ¿Qué era lo que realidad pensaba y no le contaba a nadie? ¿Qué escondía en el pasado que tanto ocultó? Mi consciencia se vio apagada ante mi curiosidad. No era correcto espiar y adentrarse en los secretos de alguien más, mucho menos los de nuestra madre pero no teníamos alguien en quien confiar y que mejor que ella para contarnos la verdad desde sus propias palabras. Volteé a ver a mis hermanos, cómo si hubiera encontrado algún tesoro, y ellos asintieron a la pregunta de mis ojos. "_Hazlo_".

Pasé hoja tras hoja hasta encontrar en el diario una fecha aproximada a lo que necesitábamos saber. Me daba cuenta que las anotaciones no ocurrían todos los días y los plazos entre cada una variaban sin tener un patrón. Una semana, un mes, de un día para otro. Intuía que anotaba lo más relevante durante la época que conservó el libro. Entonces llegué a una fecha interesante y leí en voz alta.

…

_"__19XX/Feb/04_

_Está semana fue emocionante y tuve gratas sorpresas. Mi excompañero de la preparatoria, Kobayashi-san, está en la ciudad. Fue una sorpresa encontrarlo pues las últimas noticias que tuve de él es que estaba estudiando en el extranjero. Al parecer regresó y está viviendo en un pueblo cercano. Me invitó a tomar café, conversamos un poco y acordamos encontrarnos de nuevo. _

_Ayer Tetsuhiro dijo su primera palabra, mamá. No pude contenerme y terminé llorando como una tonta. Aún recuerdo cuando Kunihiro empezó a hablar pero algo me dice que Tetsuhiro será diferente y ahora que ha aprendido será difícil hacerlo callar. _

_También he sentido malestares y cansancio. Creo que es culpa de la edad." _

…

Ver que mamá me mencionaba en su diario me conmocionó. Pocas veces la escuché referirse a mí de esa manera, me hacía pensar que estaba orgullosa de mí. Mis ojos se pusieron algo llorosos pero continué buscando.

…

_"__19XX/Abr/25_

_Todavía no me puedo creer todo lo que pasó el día de hoy. _

_Kunihiro ha avanzado excelentemente con sus lecciones de piano, a pesar de que para su papá no sea suficiente, su melodía es hermosa y me gusta escucharlo practicar. A Tetsuhiro también parece interesarle. Hoy me asustó, se puso de pie y pensé que se caería pero no fue así. Tiene mejor equilibrio que antes, se puso muy feliz cuando su hermano lo cargó y lo sentó a su lado para que también pudiera tocar el piano con él. Ambos sonreían muy alegres y era algo contagioso. _

_Hoy por fin estuvieron listos los análisis que el médico mandó a hacerme al laboratorio. No me había estado sintiendo muy bien y esperaba malas noticias. ¡Estoy nuevamente embarazada! Es la tercera vez que está bendición llega a mi vida y no podía sentirme más feliz. Creo que ha llegado el momento de contárselo."_

…

En este tiempo mamá parecía estar muy feliz con su vida, por lo que narraba nosotros también éramos muy felices, ¿Entonces qué fue lo que cambió? ¿Por qué yo no llegué a conocer una vida como esa? Le di la vuelta a la página y vi como varias hojas estaban arrancadas y sólo algunos trozos se mantenían pegados haciendo imposible saber que había sucedido. Era inquietante.

…

_"__19XX/Jul/21_

_La situación se ha vuelto cada vez más angustiosa y estoy desesperada. Por lo menos Kunihiro está con sus abuelos pero temó que las constantes peleas afecten al bebé y Tetsuhiro que siempre llora cuando su papá alza la voz. El doctor indicó que debo guardar reposo y alejarme del estrés pero ha comenzado a sospechar y crearse ideas en la cabeza que no son."_

…

**- ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en esta casa?**

…

_"__19XX/Ago/30_

_El bebé se adelantó un mes. Él todavía sigue en el hospital aunque yo salí hace una semana. Lo visito tanto como me lo permiten y le doy de comer. Estoy agotada pero tengo que sacar fuerzas de algún lugar porque esté pequeño no es el único que me necesita, no puedo descuidar tampoco a Tetsuhiro. _

_Mi esposo ha estado actuando más extraño de lo normal y tiene salidas repentinas. A veces me lo encuentro en la calle y se pone muy nervioso. Hablé de eso con él pero dijo que eran ideas mías."_

…

Después de unas páginas más llegamos a la entrada más desgarradora. La hoja estaba arrugada y unas letras se veían borrosas. El hecho de que mamá hubiera estado llorando mientras lo escribía me rompía el corazón.

…

_"__19XX/Oct/08_

_Lo que más me temía sucedió, él enloqueció por completo. Fue un error reunirme con Kobayashi-san sin ponerlo al tanto, lo sé, pero creí que teníamos la confianza suficiente. Veo que me equivoqué. Se creó la estúpida idea de que Yuuhiro no era su hijo, de que estaba manteniendo un romance con mi amigo de hace tantos años aun cuando yo lo amo tanto a él. Pero como siempre nos lo inculcaron, las apariencias importaban mucho más que lo que estuviera sintiendo, no iba a divorciarse de mí pero amenazó con hacerlo y apartarme de Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro sino me deshacía de Yuuhiro. ¿Siendo madre cómo podría hacer tal cosa? Yo no podía escoger entre mis hijos pero al final tuve que hacerlo. _

_Soy una mala madre, la peor de todas. _

_Mi único consuelo es que Yuuhiro está con alguien que aceptó cuidarlo sin pedir nada a cambio. Aceptó porque me ama, porque siempre lo hizo y yo nunca me di cuenta. Mi pequeño fue su ilusión y un regalo de amor que me prometió cuidar toda la vida."_

…

Eventualmente ella dejó de escribir con frecuencia. Me di cuenta que lo que más le gustaba atesorar entre sus páginas y letras era a nosotros. Ella relataba como con el tiempo ganó otra vez la confianza de mi padre, obtuvo sus permisos para salir de la ciudad por unos días y se dio el primer reencuentro con Yuuhiro en años. Buscó excusas para sus visitas y se sentía culpable por haberlo abandonado. Parecía ser que nunca se repuso de aquello y por eso se comportaba tan fríamente con nosotros obedeciendo las órdenes de mi padre.

Ya no hubo párrafos escritos con felicidad sino con lejanía a su presente y deseo de reunir a la familia que perdió ese fatídico día.

Mi voz se volvió trabajosa para seguir leyendo.

**- Mamá…**

Suspiré y cerré el libro. El agua se resbaló de mi cara y hasta ahora me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Volteé a mis lados y Yuuhiro se había aferrado a mi brazo, también llorando. Kunihiro estaba más tranquilo pero se veía reflexivo.

Ahora conocíamos las mentiras del pasado y las verdades del presente.

Estar en Fukuoka se volvió innecesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy temprano en la mañana nos arreglamos para salir. Sería un día de sanar viejas heridas y de reconocer lo que actualmente vivía, la realidad.

Fuimos a una florería cercana. Observamos desde afuera las flores que se exhibían, entramos y parecía un hermoso jardín con adornos florales por doquier. Cada uno eligió algo diferente y yo me decidí por unos claveles. Su significado era maravilloso y era lo que más se acostumbraba regalar el día de las madres. El color blanco en esa flor hablaba de un amor puro e inocente, como el de una madre a su hijo o en este caso, el de un hijo por su madre.

Llegamos hasta el lugar en donde descansan los muertos, la entrada y todo el camino estaba cubierto por un pasto verde. Parecía que la vida florecía hasta en un lugar lleno de tristeza. Nos paramos frente a su tumba y cada quien ofreció su regalo.

Nos disculpamos por leer algo prohibido y luego las palabras ya no salían.

_- ¿Ella ya no está viva, verdad?_

Sí. Todo empieza y todo tiene su final. Nada es eterno pero existe lo efímero.

Quizá nuestro destino es la muerte porque después de todo es lo único que está escrito para todos nosotros. El resto, es lo que llamamos vida y nadie tiene nada asegurado.

Mi voz se puso ronca y tosí para aclararla. Mi mandíbula temblaba un poco. Quería disculparme, pedir por ese perdón que tanto me atormentó pero sabía que no eran las palabras que debían de salir de mi boca. Había algo más importante que ansiaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

**- Perd…** Sollocé y lo grité. **- ¡M-muchas gracias por todo! Gracias por las veces que velaste mis sueños mientras estaba enfermo. Gracias por defenderme cuando más lo necesité aunque también resultaste lastimada. Gracias por estar ahí. Y gracias… por haber sido mi mamá.**

Ella fue mi mamá. Esa persona fría, esa persona condescendiente y estricta, esa persona que guardó todo para sí pero que gracias a un milagro logramos descubrir. Quizá era cierto, no había sido la mejor, pero era mi mamá. Era nuestra madre.

Ese peso que sentí en mis hombros fue desapareciendo una vez que me incliné ante su tumba. Por fin podía dejarla ir. Observé el retrato que ahí se encontraba y por un momento observé su sonrisa más grande, más radiante y más alegre.

Yuu-chan y yo nos despedimos de Fukuoka y le dijimos hola a Nagoya.

POV SOUICHI

_- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿En dónde me encuentro? ¿Por qué estoy temblando si no hace frío? ¡Tengo miedo y no me puedo mover! _

Mis ojos no se abren y siento las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro. Estoy demasiado asustado sin razón. Hay una voz que me grita constantemente, alguien que me dice que no lo deje solo.

_- ¿De quién es este suplicio? _

**- ¿Mamá, eres tú?**

No es su voz pero me reconforta. Desearía que ella estuviera conmigo. ¿No hay nadie que me pueda indicar el camino? Mi voz resuena en eco pero nadie me responde. Creo estar sólo en un lugar sin salida.

**- ¿Hay alguien aquí… hay alguien que pueda ayudarme? **

No hubo respuesta.

… Continuará.

Bueno, he llegado a este punto sin saber si el capítulo gustará o no. He estado muy insegura respecto a este fic y no me gusta nada de lo que escribo pero me sentía con la obligación de publicar después de tanto tiempo. Sacar el capítulo me costó horrores pero por fin lo termine u.u

Creo que pausaré el fic por un tiempo. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que los capítulos tardan más y más tiempo en salir y me siento mal por ello, lo siento :( creo que durante esta pausa aprovecharé para corregir varios de los capítulos por cuestiones de ortografía y otros detallitos. Realmente no sé si pueda llamar a esto una pausa o no. Dejaré en claro es que el final ya está pensado y creo que comenzará la cuenta regresiva porque estamos algo cerca.

ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PUEDAN DEJARME SU OPINIÓN SOBRE ÉSTE.

NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO ;)


	21. ¿CUÁNDO DESPERTARAS?

Está vez creo que no fue una larga espera de dos meses (no creo que se repita tan seguido) xD

Creo que la mayoría lo sabe pero sino les dejo por enterado que corregí los capítulos del 1-12 me hubiera gustado que fueran todos pero creí prudente detenerme ahí y continuar con otros proyectos. Si quieren leerlos y dejarme un comentario sobre su opinión del cambio en los capítulos me harían muy feliz n.n

Espero que este capítulo como los demás sea de su agrado ¡No se me infarten con el final! Nos leemos ;D

**CAPÍTULO 21: ¿CUÁNDO DESPERTARAS? **

POV MORINAGA

Hoy tuve un sueño. Soñé con la familia feliz que siempre quise. Soñé con una felicidad anhelada, me vi rodeado por ella, sentí el cariño que tanto busqué. Un abrazo de mamá y un cumplido de papá mientras acariciaban tiernamente mi cabeza. Éramos otro estilo de familia perfecta, uno muy diferente para los estándares que mis padres nos impusieron. Los vi desde abajo, yo todavía dependía de ellos. Nii-san también estaba ahí. Yuu-chan nos acompañaba mientras sonreía. Era un gran campo verde y en la cima de una pequeña montaña se encontraba un árbol. Mis padres descansaban ahí, nos leían un cuento, mamá narraba la historia y papá movía sus manos para darle ese toque realista a la historia. Desde la cima nos deslizamos una y otra vez. Corríamos nuevamente en dirección a la gran sombra que formaba el árbol y volvíamos a bajar rodando. Podía ver los tonos naranjas y morados que se formaban en el cielo. Agotados subimos por última vez y regresamos a los brazos de nuestros padres. Todos reíamos, todos éramos felices.

Pero no era más que un sueño.

Desperté sintiendo una paz inexplicable, sonriendo pero con lágrimas en mis ojos. Los cerré y respiré profundamente. ¿Así era cómo se sentía la tranquilidad?

Éste era un claro reflejo de lo que siempre deseé pero ya no me entristecía abrir los ojos y encontrar una realidad diferente. Nuevamente tenía una familia, no me había sentido ser tan parte de algo desde que la relación decayó con mis padres. Mis hermanos ahora estaban conmigo. Senpai me había hecho parte de su familia también, aunque ante sus ojos no era más que un amigo seguían siendo personas cercanas y de buen corazón. Yo era feliz, lo era porque tenía todo.

Lo tenía todo porque era feliz.

Otra vez me encontraba divagando en mis pensamientos. Me alegraba poder volver a sonreír pues la carga más pesada, la que más me atormentaba, había desaparecido. Alivié ese dolor. Ahora sólo bastaba con esperar, ser constante, no recaer en ese encierro y cuando llegara el momento, disculparme.

**- Disculparme es el comienzo. Lo que viene después, su respuesta, no depende de mí. **

No lo hacía pero estaba seguro de su respuesta. Yo lo ayudaría a levantarse tal y como él lo hizo conmigo. Hiroto-kun tenía razón al decir que no me rendiría fácil con él. ¿Habiendo llegado tan lejos cómo podría? Luego de todo lo que vivimos, este largo trayecto que recorrimos juntos y no era más que el inicio de nuestra relación. Nuestros pasos seguían siendo pequeños, inseguros, inestables. Éramos un niño aprendiendo a caminar.

Salí de mi habitación y encontré a Yuu-chan tomando jugo de naranja. Me sonrió, él también se veía liberado. Ayer llegamos muy tarde por la noche a Nagoya, yo iba a acompañarlo a su departamento pero mejor decidí invitarlo a que pasara la noche en el mío. Probablemente no quería regresar a estar solo, me daba miedo despertar en ese lugar vacío al menos por esa noche.

**- Buenos días Tetsuhiro-niisan.**

Ahora me llamaba de esta forma aunque ninguno de los dos nos habíamos acostumbrado. Era extraño escucharlo llamarme "hermano mayor", me animaba y me hacía querer ser digno de ese título.

**- Buenos días Yuuhiro. **

Lo saludé de manera distinta queriéndolo impresionar pero fallé. Tapé mi cara con sonrojo al notar que esa manera de hablar no era mi estilo. Simplemente no iba conmigo.

_- ¡Ahhh… nii-san se ven tan genial y mayor cuando me llama sólo por mi nombre!_ Renegué al no tener ese porte serio.

**- Lo siento, creo que no puedo parecer tan maduro como creí. Seguiré llamándote como hasta ahora. **

**- ¿Qué hay con eso?** Soltó una carcajada al ver que me comportaba de esa manera. **- No tienes por qué imitarlo. Kunihiro nii-san es más serio y formal así que sólo se tú mismo. En realidad nada ha cambiado, ¿Seguimos siendo amigos, no es así?**

Volví a sentirme en confianza junto a él. Di un vistazo al pasado y recordé el tiempo en donde vivimos juntos en Hamatatsu. En aquel entonces ambos teníamos secretos y a pesar de ser amigos no existía la confianza que siento hoy día con él. Tantas cosas habían pasado y él seguía aquí. A pesar de los errores de otros fuimos capaces de encontrarnos para conocernos, para cuidarnos el uno al otro. Ahora teníamos un pilar más en que apoyarnos, alguien que iba a escucharnos y que estaba destinado a permanecer a nuestro lado. "Sin importar el tiempo la familia siempre seguirá unida", sólo podía impresionarme de aquel bello pensamiento que cruzó mi mente.

Yuu-chan se ofreció a preparar mi café y yo hice la comida. Fue agradable poder disfrutar el desayuno con él. Teníamos una plática trivial bastante entretenidas hasta que decidió preguntar por algo que lo inquietaba.

**- ¿En dónde se encuentra Tatsumi-san? **

Enmudecí.

**- Pensé que todavía no se sentía bien y seguiría dormido pero hasta ahora no lo he visto. Esperaba que estuviera recibiéndote cuando regresáramos de Fukuoka pero tampoco lo hizo.**

Ahora que recordaba le había contado esa desgracia únicamente a nii-san y no entré en detalles pero Yuu-chan no vino al departamento desde aquel incidente. Cuando fuimos a buscarlo a su departamento las preocupaciones eran otras. Todo se revolvió dejando como último pendiente esperar por un milagro. Suspiré un poco desanimado y le conté lo que había ocurrido. Esta vez podía tomarme el tiempo para relatar todo con más calma. En algún punto de la historia él se sintió culpable y yo lo tranquilice. "_Nadie tiene la culpa_", eso fue lo que me dijo Senpai y cada vez me convencía de cuánta razón tenía. Senpai era sabio dentro de su ignorancia, era conocedor de lo que yo desconocía, sus palabras siempre me daban aliento y hoy era a lo que más me aferraba para no caer. Yuu-chan se quedó meditando luego de enterarse de la noticia, entonces se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

**- Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que Tatsumi-san regrese y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. **

**- ¿Qué? Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada de eso…**

**- Lo sé pero antes él no quería que te quedarás solo. Siento que si no te cuido como antes me pedía cuando despierte y regrese va a matarme. **Río con nerviosismo y luego volteó a verme feliz.

Me sentía aliviado de que se hubiera ofrecido a hacerme compañía. Sus palabras eran amables y sus decisiones eran generosas ¿Se supone que los hermanos menores sean así? No entendía como me había ganado ese cariño incondicional tan fácilmente incluso después de lo mucho que había desconfiado de él. Era para mí un gran amigo y un gran hermano. Admiraba el apoyo que me brindaba y no iba a desperdiciarlo. Tampoco abusaría de su nobleza. Si iba a quedarse en el departamento y estaba dispuesto a ayudarme tenía que ponerle límites, podía ver en él la misma mirada servicial que alguna vez encontré en mí así que no quería que se exigiera demasiado. Lo puse al tanto y le advertí sobre este detalle. Lastimosamente le revelé sobre mi perdida de clases este semestre, así que yo no estaría asistiendo a clases. Le dije que no debía detenerse por mi causa y que si deseaba buscar trabajo o hacer otra actividad no necesitaba sentirse atado o pedirme permiso, bastaba con que me avisara que llegaría tarde para que no me preocupara. En su mirada podía ver que algo más que un generoso gesto, deseaba que yo también le hiciera compañía, quería pasar más tiempo con su hermano.

**- Voy a acomodar un par de cosas pero luego de eso puedes instalarte en mi habitación. No sabemos cuánto hay que esperar y no me gustaría verte en el sofá cuando hay un cuarto desocupado. **

**- ¿Entonces dónde dormirás tú?**

**- En el cuarto de Senpai. Creo que no le molestara que lo use y podría aprovechar para limpiarlo y organizarlo para cuando este de vuelta. **Dije con entusiasmo.

Saqué algunas pertenencias de mi habitación para hacer la estancia de Yuu-chan más cómoda y no verme en la necesidad de entrar tan seguido a causarle molestias. Medio día se fue volando mientras nos acomodamos y limpiábamos la casa, él hizo favor de ayudarme también. Encontré una copia de las llaves del departamento que guardaba en un cajón de la cocina y se las entregué, de esa manera podía ir y venir tanto como quisiera.

Después de la hora de la comida tenía planeado ir a visitar a Senpai al hospital. Yuu-chan insistió en que también quería ir a verlo así que nos fuimos.

**- ¿En verdad está internado aquí? **

**- Sí, ¿Es difícil de creer verdad? **

Asintió.

**- Por el momento hay que ver que las heridas de Senpai sanen por completo y esperar a que despierte lo antes posible.**

Me acerqué a la recepción y le pregunté a una de las enfermeras sobre la condición de Senpai, fue entonces que alguien llegó por detrás y me dio unas palmaditas para que volteara.

**- ¡Oh, Isogai-san! Buenas tardes. **

Toparme otra vez con él hacía que me preguntara si iba todos los días al hospital a visitarlo. Llevaba el mismo traje que acostumbraba vestir aunque en sus manos también traía un maletín, suponía que acaba de terminar su turno de trabajo o se había escapado para venir aquí. Sus orejas eran visibles a pesar de que intentara ocultarlas sonriendo tan enérgicamente como siempre.

**- Me da gusto verte más animado Morinaga-kun, veo que tienes tus ideas más claras… espera, ¿Quién es este chico?** Lo señaló mientras preguntaba con sospecha. **- ¡No me digas que reemplazaste tan rápido a Souichi-kun!** Expresó muy molesto. **- Antes no dejabas que nadie se le acercara y sentías celos hasta de su propia sombra pero últimamente…**

**- ¡Nada de eso! Se trata de Yuu-chan, mi hermano menor. **

**- Tú hermano menor.** Dijo pausadamente. **- Es oficial, lo hemos perdido.** Fue sarcástico mientras llevaba la palma de su mano a su frente. **- Pensé que Souichi-kun exageraba pero en verdad estás muy mal. **

Fingía lloriquear mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro decepcionado.

**- Tratas de burlarte de mí. Estoy hablando muy en serio y no estoy loco. Yo tampoco lo creía pero ahora no tengo porque dudar de ello.** Me enojé. **- P-pensé que con lo mucho que hablabas con Senpai él ya te lo había dicho.** Hice un puchero pues en cierta forma me sentía celoso.

**- Perdón por interrumpir pero soy Kobayashi Yuuhiro, mucho gusto.** Ofreció una reverencia.

Yuu-chan vio el pequeño desacuerdo y decidió presentarse. Usó el mismo apellido de siempre, me imagino que no se sentía parte de la familia Morinaga y lo entendía, pero no por ello dejaba de ser mi hermano.

**- No comparto el mismo apellido que mi hermano pero si la misma sangre. ¿Es algo difícil de creer verdad?** Sonrió con simpatía.

**- No realmente. **Se quedó pensando. **- Ahora que lo dices, sí, creo que se parecen. Eres como una versión más joven y delgada de Morinaga-kun. Mi nombre es Isogai Taichirou...** Igualmente se presentó. **- … es un placer conocerte… junior.**

A esta persona le divertía fastidiar a los demás.

**- Por favor no me llamé de esa manera.** Yuu-chan se avergonzó y no quería seguirle el juego.

Isogai-san dejó a un lado las presentaciones y continuó con nuestra conversación previa. Dijo que venía todos los días dos o tres veces a preguntar por Senpai. Por la mañana había venido y en estos días nada había cambiado, él seguía en observación pero las heridas ya no representaban un gran peligro. Fue un alivio escuchar eso. También mencionó que tenía algo para mí y volteó a ver a la recepcionista.

**- Hola muñeca, tienes lo que te di a guardar el otro día. **

_- ¿Qué es este lenguaje y esta confianza? ¿Acaso ha estado coqueteando con ella? Realmente viene sólo por Senpai o es acaso por las enfermeras. _

Aquella mujer buscó entre los cajones del escritorio hasta que encontró una bolsa y se la entregó. Isogai-san le hizo una seña con su dedo índice para que se acercará y cuando estuvo cerca de su oído le susurró algo que no pudimos escuchar pero ella asintió.

**- El viernes a las 8 de la noche ¿Te parece bien?** Ella giñó su ojo provocativamente.

**- Claro, vengó por ti. **

_- ¿Qué es este ambiente? ¿Acaban de quedar para una cita?_

Me sentí muy incómodo al ver como ligaba, ese hombre no tenía pudor alguno y por lo visto ella tampoco. Al pensar eso me mordí la lengua y casi podía escuchar a Senpai gritándome "_Mira quien habla_". Hice una nota mental pensando en lo mucho que lo avergonzaba, tenía que controlarme mejor cuando estuviéramos en público pues a él le disgustaba.

_- Cuando despierte me gustaría hacerlo feliz así que, aunque sea un poco, tengo que aprender a no dejarme llevar cuando estemos en lugares públicos. No quiero volver a ponerlo en una posición difícil y agobiarlo como antes. _

**- Aquí tienes Morinaga-kun, son las pertenencias de Souichi-kun al momento del accidente. **

**- ¿De Senpai? **

Tomé la bolsa negra con algo de ilusión pero también con pesar. Era un extraño sentimiento en donde mis latidos aumentaban y mi estómago se revolvía.

**- El doctor me la dio justo al día siguiente pero sucedieron tantas cosas y no hubo oportunidad de entregártela. **

En esa ocasión salí corriendo cuando nos dijeron que Senpai tardarían un tiempo en despertar. Tenía mucho miedo pero ahora debía ser fuerte, no le haría caso a la voz en mi cabeza que me confundía y ya no me dejaría aplastar por mis pensamientos negativos.

Nos encontramos al médico que estaba atendiendo a Senpai y preguntamos por él. Estaba en su hora de descanso y nos propuso que lo acompañáramos a la cafetería para hablar allá. No informó la gran cosa pues las mejorías no eran instantáneas pero dijo que si seguía estable en dos o tres días lo cambiarían a un cuarto que tenían listo gracias a Sasaki-san. Las visitas estarían permitidas por un corto periodo de tiempo y debíamos ponernos bata, cubre bocas y guantes, además entraría únicamente una persona por cada visita. Con el tiempo las visitas serían más prolongadas y podríamos entrar más personas al mismo tiempo.

**- Muchas gracias por todo Yamamoto-sensei. **

Nos despedimos del doctor, conversamos unos minutos más con Isogai-san y luego él también partió.

Cuando llegamos al departamento cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo, Yuu-chan se quedó en la estancia viendo televisión mientras yo me fui a la habitación de Senpai. Necesitaba un momento a solas. Entré, me recosté, giré mi cabeza a mi lado derecho y tenía la bolsa negra en la mano. Me debatí algunos minutos pero terminé abriéndola y sacando su interior.

**- ¡E-esto es…!**

Su ropa estaba doblada y guardaba en otra bolsa de plástico transparente. Me asusté al ver toda la sangre que quedó en ella y estaba rasgada de algunas partes pues notaba los agujeros. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y mi respiración se volvió irregular. Con temor tomé su ropa y la metí en la bolsa negra. Tenía un fuerte deseo por deshacerme de ella pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo. Con mi ropa fue fácil y probablemente a Senpai no le importaría que la tirara y le comprara un cambio nuevo en su lugar, pero al final no lo hice. Observé la cama y entre sus demás pertenencias estaban sus llaves y celular. Lo abrí y la pantalla se mostraba oscura, la batería se había agotado. Suspiré.

_- Tal vez debería cargarlo. Puede recibir un mensaje o llamada importante y no sería bueno dejarlo desatendido._

El resto de la noche fue bastante pacifica en comparación con la mañana siguiente. Me esperaba un día agitado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuché un sonido que se repetía una y otra vez ¿Era una melodía? No, más bien era un tono molesto parecido a una alarma. Sonaba por algunos momentos, se silenciaba, regresaba la tranquilidad e inesperadamente volvía ese chillido.

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

Mi voz estaba adormilada, todavía no habría los ojos pero ya estaba despierto. Estaba cansado y me rehusaba a levantarme. Más tarde que temprano ese ruido me fastidio y me levanté. Me encontraba tan inconsciente que no logré descifrar de qué sonido se traba hasta que volví a escucharlo.

**- ¡Mi celular!**

Con desesperación lo busqué y observé en la pantalla el nombre de la persona, era extraño que me llamara.

**- Tadokoro-san, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte…?**

Antes de que pudiera escuchar su respuesta oí que el celular de Senpai estaba sonando, me disculpé con él y contesté sin pensar en que decir.

**- ¡Tatsumi-senpai ¿Por qué nos ignora y no contesta su celular?! **

**- ¿M-mika-san?**

**- ¡Ah! Lo siento muchísimo, ¿No es encuentra Tatsumi-senpai? ¿Me equivoqué de número?**

Tenía a los dos asistentes al teléfono. Mika no parecía haber reconocido mi voz y se escuchaba avergonzada por haberle gritado a un desconocido. Antes de eso se le escuchaba alterada. Que los dos nos hayan estado buscando significaba que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

**- ¡Es cierto! ¡Los experimentos de Senpai! **Grité alterado y lo suficientemente alto para que ambos me escucharan por el teléfono.

Él no había asistido a clases y aunque los asistentes podían llevar la carga del trabajo, sin un guía y sin conocer a donde se dirigía su investigación todo terminaría en un desastre. Si se arruinaba la investigación en la que trabajaba y no entregaba sus reportes seguramente tendría los mismos problemas que yo. No quería que él también perdiera su semestre. Si despertaba uno de estos días y veía todo su esfuerzo hecho trizas se deprimiría y terminaría canalizando todo eso en ira.

Hablé con Mika y le colgué para poner en altavoz mi celular.

**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué buscan a Senpai tan desesperados?**

**- ¿Morinaga-san sabe en donde podemos localizarlo? ¿Contestó su celular así que debe estar con usted, verdad? Prácticamente nos prohibió acudir por ayuda con Fukushima-sensei y dijo que sólo debíamos llamarlo en una emergencia pero sino viene pronto los experimentos ya no tendrán salvación. **Explicó Tadokoro con evidente prisa en su voz.

**- ¡Morinaga-san estamos desesperados!** Se escuchaba la voz llorosa de Mika. **- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero ni siquiera los apuntes de Tatsumi-senpai han sido suficientes ¿Qué podemos hacer? **

Tenía que hacer algo antes de terminar en un punto crítico, sería imposible empezar nuevamente el experimento desde cero teniendo la fecha de entrega del reporte tan cerca. Hacía tiempo que no asistía al laboratorio pero no podía quedarme con las manos cruzadas mientras el esmero que Senpai le ponía a su trabajo se iba a la basura.

**- Denme unos minutos para arreglarme y salgo para allá. No se preocupen, lo resolveremos juntos.**

Colgué y me alisté con rapidez. No me gustaba husmear entre sus cosas pero busqué su cuaderno de notas en el escritorio, él anotaba todo y podía ser útil. Abrí el cuaderno y me dirigí a las últimas páginas con desesperación. Encontré escritos de cómo debía seguir el experimento, los resultados que esperaba obtener, fórmulas y muchos otros datos de utilidad. Las notas estaban hechas por adelantado y con procedimientos muy exactos y claros. No recordaba que acostumbrara planear con tanta anticipación pero no era momento de pensar sino de actuar.

**- Me voy. Regresó en un par de horas. **

Yuu-chan se quedó viendo como salía corriendo del departamento a toda prisa y lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. Luego me disculparía por eso. Cuando tomé el tren me di cuenta que mandó un mensaje diciendo que lo llamara cuando tuviera oportunidad porque estaba preocupado.

_- Siento tener que preocuparte Yuu-chan, por el momento esto lo dejará más tranquilo. _

De: [_Tetsuhiro_]

Asunto: [_Lo siento_]

Mensaje: [_Recibí una llamada de los asistentes de Senpai y parece haber un problema en el laboratorio, iré a ayudar. Te llamaré en caso de llegar tarde._]

En cuanto el tren paró y las puertas se abrieron salí corriendo tan rápido como pude. Subí y bajé escaleras, tuve que rodear a grupos de personas, me encontré con conocidos por el pasillo y aunque me llamaron al sorprenderse de verme no tuve tiempo de saludarlos, sólo corría. Deslicé la puerta del laboratorio y hablé entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

**- ¡Estoy aquí! ¿¡En qué puedo ayudar!?**

**- ¡Morinaga-san es un gusto verlo!** Ambos lloraban y me recibían como a un salvador.

**- Seguimos todo al pie de la letra pero algo no está bien y no logramos descifrar lo que es. **Decía Tadokoro mientras me mostraba las indicaciones que Senpai les había dejado.

Tomé un poco de aire y me incorporé. Saqué el cuaderno de Senpai y empecé a analizar y comparar todos los datos mientras los asistentes se sentaban cada uno a mi lado para intentar ayudarme. Les hice preguntas sobre las acciones que tomaron y los cambios que fueron mostrando las enzimas. También les pedí las notaciones que estuvieron haciendo los últimos días y ver si las reacciones eran las que debían de resultar. Todo fue concordando hasta que me topé con algo extraño, en cierto punto una formula estaba mal escrita y otras cantidades diferían de lo que se mostraba en el cuaderno de Senpai. En el cuaderno todo era correcto pero en las anotaciones de los asistentes los números no cuadraban.

_- ¿Senpai se habrá equivocado al transcribirlo? _

Eso era algo anormal en él pero para ser sincero el estado en el que se encontraba no era el mejor. No tenía apetito, estaba débil y muy fatigado. Cuando algo le molestaba o lo angustiaba siempre cometía los errores más simples, esto no podía tratarse de una excepción. Esta vez el error era un poco más complicado de rectificar pero tenía arreglo. Saqué un lápiz y les expliqué en donde estaba el problema. Se pusieron trabajar mientras yo los dirigía y después de varias horas el experimento retomó el curso correcto. Según lo que Senpai tenía escrito en su cronograma de actividades estábamos atrasados un día, no era grave y podía solucionarse con un par de horas extra de trabajo.

**- Morinaga-san nos ha salvado de formar parte de la lista de sacrificios de Tatsumi-senpai.** Mika comentó cansada mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa de trabajo.

**- ¿E-eh? Senpai no es tan cruel, nunca haría algo como eso. Confía en ustedes y por eso les confió el experimento. **

**- Sólo bromeaba.** Río alegre. **- ¿Sabemos eso y por eso estamos muy agradecidos, verdad Tadokoro-kun? **

**- Bueno, Tatsumi-senpai lo dijo. Por cierto, Morinaga-san, ¿Senpai no se encuentra bien?** Preguntó preocupado. **- La última vez que estuvo aquí se veía pálido y fatigado, como si fuera a enfermarse. Fue a la enfermería y yo iba a ofrecerme a acompañarlo a su casa cuando despertara pero cuando fui no lo encontré ¿El hecho que esté aquí significa que él no puede venir, cierto?**

**- ¿Tadokoro-kun por qué eres tan pesimista?** Lo regañó Mika.

**- No, tiene razón. **

Ambos voltearon a verme como si hubieran visto un fantasma, al parecer ellos sospechaban que algo así podía pasar pero al mismo tiempo no tenían la menor idea. No estaba seguro hasta qué grado se me permitía contarles lo que pasaba con Senpai, pero definitivamente no le gustaría que le tuvieran lástima cuando regresara a la universidad, peor si decidían ir a visitarlo. También estaba la otra cara de la moneda, quizá no se molestaría o entristecería, tal vez levantaría su ánimo ver que se preocupan por él pero tampoco podía arriesgarme y exponerlo así. Después de todo a él no le gustaba ser una carga para los demás.

Sabía que al ser un tema delicado ellos no estarían divulgando nada de lo que escucharan, se habían ganado su confianza, igualmente la mía. Les pedí discreción, aceptaron de corazón y en sus caras pude ver que la angustia aumentó. Comenté sobre el accidente, las herías, su estado de inconsciencia y el hecho que estaba estable aunque en observación por el momento.

**- Eso es terrible. **Mika se veía decaída. **- Pensamos que estaría en reposo o algo similar por el tiempo de descanso que pidió, no creímos que podía estar tan grave. **Confesó en voz alta.

**- ¿Tiempo de descanso? ¿A qué te refieres?**

Salió de sus pensamientos y me vio confundida.

**- ¿No lo sabías? Pensé que se lo habías sugerido porque se le notaba agotado. Senpai ya no asistirá a clases lo que resta del semestre, me parece que sólo iba a venir a entregar reportes y a presentar los exámenes finales. Pero no tenía pensado abandonar del todo su investigación, dijo que nos vigilaría algunos días por semana. Cuando pasaron un par de días empecé a preocuparme sin embargo creí que estaría descansando. **

**- No sabía nada de eso. **

_- ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Senpai? ¿Por qué tomó una decisión tan drástica? _

Cuando entendí la razón que lo orilló a tanto me sentí culpable una vez más. Yo lo estaba obligando demasiado hasta que llegó a su límite.

Llegó la hora del descanso y los asistentes me invitaron a comer como agradecimiento, hasta ahora recordaba que no había ingerido ningún alimento. Conversé un rato con ellos y a pesar de que Senpai confió en que podían hacerlo solos me rogaron porqué regresara a ayudarlos. Para ellos bastaba con que fuera el mismo tiempo que Senpai les prometió que iría pero les dije que estaría el horario completo aunque intervendría únicamente cuando fuera muy necesario. Quería que supieran que yo también creía en ellos y que con algo de esfuerzo podían salir adelante. Nos despedimos y ellos regresaron al laboratorio.

Estuve inquieto un rato por lo que me había confesado Mika sobre la ausencia de Senpai en la universidad. Si faltaba mucho había la posibilidad de que él también tuviera que recursar el semestre. Lo medité y me dirigí a la oficina del profesor Fukushima. Me recibió feliz de ver que me encontraba bien y animado. Me preguntó sobre mis problemas, agradecía su gesto y lo mucho que se preocupaba por nosotros, era una persona bondadosa. El trato amable que siempre tenía con sus alumnos me recordaba al de un abuelito que vela por sus nietos. Una vez que lo tranquilice sobre mi situación tuve que contarle la de Senpai, me apenaba tener que meterlo en nuestros problemas pero era necesario que lo supiera. Fukushima-sensei se levantó muy impresionado de su silla y sin poder creerlo, cuando se sentó se le veía decepcionado. Me contó sobre el permiso que había solicitado y que había sido sugerencia de suya.

**- Es una lástima. Le advertí que podía terminar mal y que debía de tomar un descanso. Intenté prevenir una tragedia pero creo que fue inevitable ¿Tatsumi-kun es una persona muy terca, no es así?** El profesor secó una lágrima antes de que saliera pero su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada. **- Habrá que esperar a que se recupere pronto y que aprenda esta lección tan dura que le da la vida.** **Por lo pronto no te angusties, cuando esté de regresó lo ayudaré tanto como pueda. **

No tuve que pedirle al profesor que mantuviera esto como un secreto, me prometió que hablaría únicamente con los maestros y personas que competiera tratando de dejar fuera al consejo estudiantil pues no quería ningún rumor, además que en estos casos debía tomarse el asunto con delicadeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- ¡Estoy en casa! Yuu-chan siento regresar tan tarde.** Me anuncié desde la entrada.

**- Tetsuhiro-niisan si vas a llegar tarde podrías haberme avisado. Desde el otro día te vas muy temprano y pasas todo el día en el laboratorio. ¿Acaso debo recordarte que no es bueno para tu salud trabajar tantas horas sin descanso y sobre todo irte sin desayunar?** Se acercó a recibirme y se veía molesto. Vestía un delantal y un agradable aroma provenía desde la cocina.

**- En verdad lo siento, no lo hago con intención. Teníamos retraso de un día en el experimento y hasta hoy nos pusimos al corriente. Te prometo que ya no se repetirá. **

**- No sé si puedo creer eso así que a partir de mañana te haré el almuerzo para asegurarme que te alimentas correctamente. **

**- No necesitas encargarte de todo eso, yo puedo con la carga de trabajo y resisto bastante bien el estrés. Antes cuando asistía a Senpai realizaba las mismas actividades y me encargaba por completo de las tareas domésticas ¿No lo recuerdas?**

Por supuesto que lo recordaba pero se tomaba muy en serio el papel de ayudarme en el departamento. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que regresamos de Fukuoka y yo estaba realmente ocupado con mi labor en el laboratorio. Yuu-chan me ayudaba mucho con las tareas del departamento así que a pesar de estar ocupado durante el día podía descansar por la noche, por lo que no me sentía agotado. Cuando llegaba el departamento siempre se encontraba limpio y la cena estaba casi lista. Como usualmente llegaba tarde procuraba servir la cena, lavar los trastos y la ropa y el fin de semana me encargué por completo del aseo. A veces teníamos pequeñas discusiones porque ambos queríamos que el otro no se esforzara demasiado pero al asignar tareas y llegar a acuerdos éstas se redujeron.

En dos ocasiones tuve que venir al departamento durante la tarde y no encontré a Yuu-chan. Cuando casualmente se lo comenté mencionó que regresó a trabajar como modelo. Yo me preocupé por lo confiado que se veía aunque a él le divertía. Dijo que estaba trabajando con un amigo de confianza que lo conocía en el medio y que en sus inicios lo ayudó a entrar a un curso de modelaje. Ahora que se mostraba tal y como era parecía disfrutar más su trabajo, yo igualmente le advertí que debía tener cuidado, me preocupaba que repitiera la historia de su exnovio.

Como estaba tan ocupado no tenía tiempo de ir a visitar todos los días a Senpai, me molestaba y sentía inferior el saber que Isogai-san acudía sin falta cada día. Me vi en la necesidad de intercambiar números con él, me mandaba un mensaje cuando lo visitaba y me mantenía informado. Acordé con los asistentes no presentarme el día de mañana, ellos no tenían clase así que estarían todo el día en el laboratorio, podían encargarse de las tareas de mañana y si surgía alguna complicación tendrían mi celular conmigo. Mañana visitaría a Senpai y me sentía emocionado porque sería la primera vez que me permitirían pasar a la habitación. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

**- Siento mucho no poder acompañarte a visitar a Tatsumi-san. **

**- No te preocupes, trabajo es trabajo y no quiero interponerme o que te sientas obligado. Seguro que se presentará otra oportunidad para que vayamos los dos ¿Pero en dónde dijiste que será la sesión fotográfica?**

**- Es en Osaka así que regresaré temprano.**

Yuu-chan se entusiasmaba cada vez que salía de la prefectura por trabajo, era muy diferente a como lucía antes y eso se reflejaba totalmente en su trabajo. Su sonría lucía más vivaz y lograba encajar mejor en las escenas que debía interpretar. Incluso en estilos más serios y sobrios era capaz de trasmitir en su mirada el mensaje adecuado. Podía pasar de un alegre estudiante de secundaria a un ambicioso hombre de negocios, era impresionante. No tenía la complexión de alguien fuerte y su estatura era baja para ser modelo pero tenía una nueva chispa que le provocaba tomar nuevos retos y superarlos a como diera lugar. A diferencia de cuando nos conocimos, me mostraba las revistas en donde salía y se emocionaba, no era alguien presumido sino alguien orgulloso de su trabajo y me gustaba escuchar todo el trabajo que tomaba hacer cada foto. Sonaba complicado y muy diferente a lo que yo acostumbraba.

Esa noche recibimos un inesperado mensaje de nii-san. Él había terminado de empacar pero al igual que nosotros seguía curioso por la actitud de la gente de la ciudad, simplemente era muy extraño. Mientras esperaba por el camión de mudanza se dedicó a investigar sobre la cuenta bancaria de papá. Había realizado varios movimientos inusuales que aparecían como donaciones, era un pretexto pues todo apuntaba a que había sobornado a las familias más importantes de la región.

_- Así que en eso utilizó la hipoteca de la casa._

Se había ido con su amante, dejando a nuestra madre desprotegida y con la carga del embargo de la casa. No me sorprendía, hace tiempo me había dado cuenta que mi padre era la peor basura que había conocido. Para mí él se había marchado mucho antes y su presencia no me hacía falta. A veces no podía creer que mi madre se enamorara de alguien como él, me era difícil pensar que fue alguien amable en su juventud. Por más que lo odiara o le tuviéramos rencor no dejó ninguna pista para encontrarlo, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. La venganza nunca ha sido buena pero me gustaría poder estar presente justo en el momento que tenga que pagar por sus pecados, fue una persona que nos lastimó demasiado y me gustaría encararlo ahora que tengo confianza en mí mismo.

No comenté gran cosa con Kunihiro y por supuesto menos con Yuu-chan ¿Qué más podría decir de un hombre como él? Fue una persona que nunca conocí pero tampoco tuvo el gusto de conocerme.

_- ¿Es el final de este episodio? _

Al menos eso esperaba.

Observé el mensaje una vez más. Cerré la pantalla y el brillo desapareció dejando la habitación en la penumbra de la noche. Estar en su habitación me ponía nostálgico, ansioso y con cierto vacío. La cama era más espaciosa de lo que recordaba y no conciliaba el sueño a menos que durmiera del lado que él acostumbraba hacerlo. El cuarto tenía impregnado su esencia y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de luz podría observarlo trabajando en su escritorio. Aquella bella ilusión era compasiva, no hablaba, no me miraba, ni siquiera mostraba un gesto de preocupación. Era igual a él, estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba.

_- ¿A esto le llaman extrañar? _

Yo era quien siempre huía así que no conocía esta otra parte de quedarse, de sentirse impotente ante la adversidad, de esperar con certidumbre, de buscar sin cesar, de ver como cada minuto transcurre y se vuelve eterno, de pensar que el miedo de perder algo importante nunca tendrá fin, de tener el alma de un hilo y de suplicar por una oportunidad más.

_- ¿Esto es lo que siempre sentías cuando yo me iba, Senpai?_

Temía pensar que la respuesta fuera no, que el dolor allá sido mucho peor. Yo desaparecía de su mapa y lo preocupaba sin razón. Quizá era una táctica que aplicaba al darme cuenta que funcionaba cuando era acorralado por los problemas. Soy cruel por arrastrarlo a tanto dolor, inclusive después de prometerlo varias veces.

_- ¿No es el mismo sentimiento de pérdida del que hablaste, no es así?_

La contestación tendría que llegar en algún momento cercano.

La mañana siguiente era una tranquila, sublimemente silenciosa y no era consecuencia de la soledad del departamento. Noté algo inusual en ese nada que percibían mis oídos, al salir el mismo viento cantaba al revolotear en la copa de los árboles. Desperté tarde pero me preparé con calma para ir relajado al hospital. Las calles estaban vacías, los niños en las escuelas y los adultos en la oficina. El recorrido una vez más era para disfrutarse.

Llegué siendo reconocido por algunas enfermeras y rápidamente me pusieron bata y guantes para entrar a mi visita.

**- Serán diez minutos esta vez.** Dijo amablemente.

La vista en esa habitación seguía siendo impresionante y desgarradora, varias máquinas y sonidos incesantes acompañaban el lugar. Senpai recuperaba algo de color en su piel y en otras zonas podía reconocer moretones. La mascarilla que usaba se empañaba con cada uno de sus respiros y amenazaba con quebrarme el alma. Era una escena dura de presenciar y titánica de sobrevivir. Isogai-san fue el primero en hacerle una visita y a pesar de que juraba a ver visto que sus dedos se movían no era más que un reflejo, un truco pero también una señal que gritaba "_Sigo aquí_".

_- ¿Cuánto faltará para que termine mi visita? Me gustaría que el tiempo fuera tan lento como la espera que he hecho para poder verte._

Tuve cuidado al acercarme. Mis dedos retiraban el flequillo de su frente y dibujaban el contorno de una de sus mejillas. Quería ver una expresión de paz pero sentía que no era el caso. Me tentaban las ganas de abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, me desesperaba el sonido que lo mantenía con vida y no nos dejaba en la privacidad de nuestro silencio. Por segundos me lamentaba de no haber sido yo y en los siguientes me regañaba por traer pensamientos tan tristes a este lugar. Di una media sonrisa y cerré mis ojos mientras mi mano descansaba en su mejilla. Los guantes eran estorbosos para sentir el calor en su piel pero necesarios para su bienestar. Sentía que cada respiro me ahogaba, oía claramente el sonido de su corazón en una pantalla y contribuía a que las lágrimas se avecinaran. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta y luego humedad en mis parpados. Posteriormente sentí una fuerza que se colgaba desde mi muñeca.

**- ¿S-senpai?**

Gruñó con ojos cerrados y se quejó por la intensidad de la luz. Su cabeza se movió lentamente con torpeza, entre parpadeos fue abriendo sus ojos y luego los entrecerró para enfocar su visión.

**- ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy?**

Su voz era ronca y pausada, se escuchaba justo como imaginaba. Soltó mi muñeca e intentó moverse recargando sus codos en la cama. Lo detuve y me hice plenamente consciente de que necesitaba informarle inmediatamente al doctor o a una enfermera.

_- ¿Aunque me vaya tú seguías aquí, verdad?_

Lo calmé momentáneamente, le informé que se encontraba en el hospital y que por sus heridas debía estar en total reposo. No quise preocuparlo así que le dije que todo estaría bien y nada malo sucedería si él se mantenía en calma y no se movía.

**- ¿Y quién eres tú?** Me preguntó bastante serio.

_- ¿Es por qué no tiene sus anteojos?_

**- Soy yo Senpai, Morinaga. Si prestas atención a mi voz no tendrás duda, aunque tampoco quiero que te esfuerces. Siento no traer tus lentes, los dejé en el departamento.**

Presioné un botón rojo cercano a su cama. Quería que estuviera tranquilo mientras esperábamos a que la enfermera llegara y pudieran valorarlo.

**- ¿Morinaga…? Morinaga… Morinaga…** Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza como si estuviera meditando tratando de recordarme.

**- ¿De qué Morinaga estamos hablando?**

Cuando me vio y preguntó confundido escuché el fuerte sonido de un cristal rompiéndose pero no veía ninguna ventana rota, sentí una espada atravesándome pero no había ninguna herida.

Deja vu.

= Continuará =


	22. PALABRAS TRISTES Y UNA ÚLTIMA NOCHE

Después de un largo tiempo y luego de amenazar con que iba a actualizar por fin terminé. Tenía tanto tiempo que deseaba escribir este capítulo y aunque siento que le hizo falta algo estoy conforme con todo lo demás. Espero que les gusté y puedan compartirme sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima.

CAPÍTULO 22: PALABRAS TRISTES Y UNA ÚLTIMA NOCHE

POV MORINAGA

**- ¿Morinaga…? Morinaga… Morinaga…** Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza como si estuviera meditando tratando de recordarme. **- ¿De qué Morinaga estamos hablando?**

**- ¿Eh? Yo soy Morinaga, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.** Afirmé angustiado.

**- ¿Tú? ¿Estás seguro?** Preguntó aturdido. **- Mi cabeza da vueltas y me duele todo el cuerpo. No creo poder moverme ni quiero hacerlo. Estoy cansado.** Dijo cerrando los ojos pero aún consciente.

**- Hay que esperar a que venga la enfermera o un médico para que te revise, tal vez estés así por el accidente y pronto todo regresará a la normalidad. **

Más que tranquilizarlo era yo quien deseaba convencerse de eso ¿Qué ocurriría si él también perdía su memoria? ¿Sería capaz de reconquistarlo? ¿Yo también podría olvidar tantos momentos que hemos compartido juntos, ignorando nuestro pasado, con tal de estar a su lado? Dudaba ser tan valiente como lo fue Senpai en su momento. Ir con sus zapatos puestos sí que resultaba pesado. Sus problemas siempre eran tan distintos a los míos pero aun así su empatía le permitía acogerme y preocuparse por mí. Su amabilidad siempre era incomparable.

_- Senpai ¿Verdad que no me has olvidado?_

Rogaba por una segunda oportunidad pero prefería que no fuera de esta manera, no sólo resultaría doloroso para mí sino que también lo sería para él.

_- Aun así… aceptaría lo que fuera viniendo de ti._

POV SOUICHI

Transité por un mundo plomizo donde las esperanzas habían desaparecido. Era inhóspito, frío y desolado. Podía ver nubes acumulándose en el cielo, lluvia caía con intensidad, la palpaba pero no me mojaba con ella; los rayos producían un fuerte estruendo, caían cerca y hacían vibrar la tierra. Mis pies estaban descalzos, mi cuerpo dolía y tiritaba; me encontraba perdido. Mis pasos eran débiles y resultaba difícil moverse, era parecido a cargar con pesados grilletes. Ésta era una cuidad destruida, escombros se hallaban tirados por doquier y complicaban mi andar. Muchas veces me pregunté a dónde me dirigía, el porqué de mi prisa o por qué no tenía intención de detenerme a pesar del cansancio. En mi viaje encontré un par de fotos, ¿Eran personas importantes? ¿Alguien que conocía quizás?, eso creía pues derramaba lágrimas al verlos y mi melancolía no me permitía dejar esas imágenes atrás. Fui recolectando cada pieza hasta construir un álbum. Llegué a un lugar pastoso donde únicamente se veían escombros de un incendio; contemplé la fotografía de una hermosa mujer y luego me tiré a llorar en ese lugar. Ansiaba verla pero era imposible, mi subconsciente me indicaba que había llegado tarde. Mi corazón se rompía y me aferraba a cada trozo.

_- ¿Te necesito ********?_

Por alguna razón no recordaba aquel nombre, requería su presencia, lo quería a mi lado pues sabía que cerca de ese chico el dolor podía desaparecer. Mi mente evocó el recuerdo de una pacífica pero alegre sonrisa que inundaba mis días pasados con su calidez, deseaba embriagarme con ese dulce vicio pero al abrir mis ojos nadie me acompañaba. Entristecí. Con cada intento que hacía por pronunciar su nombre aparecían horribles heridas sobre mi piel, me quemaban y ardían. Se trataban de cicatrices que recorrían mi cuerpo y dolores que me visitaban para no desvanecerse jamás; marcas del tiempo que serían imborrables y unas cuantas invisibles. Era bastante doloroso pero no quería detenerme, sentí debilidad y luego vi mis manos cubiertas de sangre. Ese líquido imparable emanaba de mis entrañas, lo ignoré mientras mis labios se agrietaban y se ponían blanquizcos. Me sumergí en un profundo estado de agonía y perdí mi habilidad para caminar. Poco después mis cuerdas vocales fallaron y también perdí mi habla. Fueron semanas, meses, años; no lo recordaba; oía la voz de esa persona desconocida llamándome sin cesar. Me atormentaba. No podía responder y pasando saliva estrujé con fuerza la fotografía de esa mujer.

**- Senpai, Senpai, Senpai…**

_- ¡Ya detente! Me duele y tú no estás aquí. Deja de llamarme ********_

**- Por favor regresa.**

_- ¡No conozco el camino! Ya ni siquiera puedo buscarlo._

**- Te extraño demasiado.**

_- Y yo creo que lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande de lo que imaginé._

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver una luz muy brillante, era como un faro guiándome cerca de la costa. Extendí uno de mis brazos y después me encontré en un cuarto blanco y desconocido. Presentía que esa persona que me llamaba era él, quien estaba junto a mí, pero el fuerte punzar en mi cabeza y mareo no me permitían ubicar su identidad. Mi vista igualmente se nublaba.

**- ¿Y quién eres tú? **Noté en su expresión como se desencajó.

Nuestra conversación no fue tan larga hasta que caí de nuevo a las tinieblas, tampoco dijo algo relevante. Lo vi gritar muy angustiado pero estaba tan cansado que terminé por rendirme, era como si las olas del mar me atraparan y me arrastraran a las profundidades sin poder evitarlo. No fue mi intensión preocuparlo, no lo entendía pero algo en mí seguía doliendo, y no me refería a las heridas que eran cubiertas por vendajes sino a algo intangible. La dulce voz de mi sueño volvió a convertirse en una más tenebrosa. Era ese demonio que venía ocasionalmente a desgastar mi alma, se aprovechaba de mi inocencia y de mi discapacidad. En ese otro mundo inerte nos encontrábamos solos; se sentía un vacío indescriptible, una oscuridad asfixiante y un monstruo disfrazado de persona. Se desenmascaró y me hizo estremecer; aquellos hermosos ojos claros que recordaba ahora se mostraban de un sediento y vibrante color rojo. Aquel monstruo era a quien tanto amaba ¿Por qué cambió tanto? Le recriminé por despreciar mis esfuerzos y mis sentimientos, pero a ese ser no le importaba nada más que su egoísmo. Encontró la satisfacción que buscaba en mi cuerpo y luego me desechó cual basura. Lloré al recordar que eso en algún momento ocurrió en la vida real y no en un simple sueño. Sin embargo al despertar mi subconsciente dormía, no lograba procesar los datos con claridad y no me hacía a la idea de que esas dos personas fueran la misma. Me negué a aceptarlo.

**- Me alegro de que despiertes Senpai. El otro día el doctor dijo que tu recuperación estaba siendo satisfactoria y que no tardarías en iniciar con la rehabilitación de tu hombro. También estaban esperando a que despertaras para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. **

**- ¿Preguntas?**

Cada que regresaba a la vida él se encontraba ahí, sus actos amables y desinteresados me confundían. Esta persona se acercó a mí y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, noté en él una mirada que conocía. Eso provocó un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, sentí una llamada de alerta activarse y rápidamente la retiré. Él se sorprendió pero yo estaba aterrado. No comprendía la razón de mi arrebato pero no lo quería cerca. A pasos agigantados robaba mi aire y leía mis pensamientos, pocos sueños se filtraban de golpe y empezaba a reconocerlo; era el sujeto de los ojos rojos.

**- N-no me toques, no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. **Supliqué.

**- ¿Senpai?** Pronunció en un hilo de voz. **- Perdóname, creo que tienes razón. **Agachó su cabeza con tristeza.

_- Esa cara que pone no me gusta, me hace sentir triste. _Pero sabía que era un mero chantaje suyo.

Antes de encontrarme con el doctor regresé a mi mundo de pesadillas, ese sitio sin descanso que me sorprendía cada vez más; y que con cada pestañeo perdía algo de fuerza. Esto se repitió con frecuencia asustando a quien siempre me visitaba pero acostumbrándolo a ello. Lo rechacé tajantemente, lo obligué a salir de mi habitación y lo insulté repetidas veces sin que me reclamara. Al hablar con el médico me comunicó que estuve poco más de dos semanas en coma, mis repentinos ataques de sueño eran parte de los efectos posteriores a ese estado y mi falta de memoria era meramente temporal; a causa también de mi letargo. Puso mis pies sobre la tierra dando pauta para mi retorno a la vida real.

**- Sus recuerdos regresaran pronto, no se impaciente. **

Así fue. Al principio estuve muy confundido por el mareo y todos los medicamentos pero al final lo que se me dificultó recordar fue lo ocurrido aquella noche. Morinaga no era ningún extraño, al menos no en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero si era, en la actualidad, alguien difícil de tratar. Reflexioné sobre él, sobre mí y sobre nosotros; como tantas veces y al igual que todas ellas no lograba una resolución adecuada. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no podía poner en orden mis sentimientos. Me percaté de que se veía diferente; estaba más sonriente, tal y como solía hacerlo, y sus ojos eran vivaces ¿En dónde escondía el tono rubí de sus ojos? Sus conversaciones regresaron a ser triviales y los silencios entre nosotros no eran tan incomodos, al menos no para él. Mi reloj se detuvo aquella noche que todavía resultaba turbia entre mis memorias, y volvió a andar hasta hace unos cuantos días; me perdí de algo importante y lo percibía a pesar de que su voz callara. Me hallaba inseguro incluso para responder a sus conversaciones, no identificaba quién de los dos era él, ¿Hablaba el verdadero Morinaga? Deseaba conocer lo que sucedió mientras dormía pero no me atrevía a preguntar. Mis labios también callaron.

Guardar silencio era el peor de mis pecados, o corrigiéndome, era el mayor de nuestros pecados. A nuestro amor le faltaba recorrer muchos pasos, considerar otros caminos, crecer, madurar, todo para dejar de sentir miedo, en mi caso, y celos, en el suyo. Nos hacía falta arriesgarlo todo para conseguir lo que tanto deseábamos, yo puse de mi parte ¿Él estaba dispuesto a ceder? No lo sabía. Tenía que confiar en él y Morinaga necesitaba aprender ese mismo arte; paciencia, esperar y rezar. Suspiré con gran pesadez. Mi cabeza dolía otra vez. Siempre que pensaba en él sentía un fuerte martilleo en mi cráneo, era un dolor terrible e irremediable.

Morinaga no era mi único visitante, Isogai también venía para servirme de compañía; ambos en horarios diferentes y con propósitos distintos. Mientras Morinaga venía en un sentido más romántico y servicial, Isogai era mi informante personal.

**- ¿Entonces nadie de mi familia lo sabe?**

**- Exacto, pensé que sería lo mejor para la pobre Kanako-chan y de nada servía alterar a todo el clan Tatsumi, nadie podía hacer nada para ayudarte. **

**- Creo que te debo una.** Dije con algo de pena.

**- ¿Una? Souichi-kun creo que te estás olvidando de muchos otros favores. **Río con picardía y yo me molesté. **- Ya, ya, cálmate ¿Somos amigos no? No me debes nada, creo que también harías lo mismo por mí. **Dijo en un tono apacible mientras se dirigía a la ventana, separaba la cortina y fingía ver a través ella.

**- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?** Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Isogai tan amigable y hacía que el estómago se me revolviera. **- ¿Pasó algo de lo que no me haya enterado para que estés actuando tan extraño?**

**- Nada.** Se carcajeó.** - Sólo estoy aliviado de que hayas despertado tan rápido.** Presencié una sonrisa diferente a la que acostumbraba.

Entonces le presté más atención, él estaba siendo sincero; como pocas veces, podría decir. Observé con cuidado las ojeras que se formaron así como también lo noté más delgado. Tuve el presentimiento de que se había preocupado por mí, quizá si era mi amigo, aunque muchas veces lo traté como un enemigo chantajista había comprobado muchas veces su lealtad. Me sentí apenado por todas las horas que pasó en el hospital esperando por mí y por todos los viajes que seguramente dio, dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Él no me debía nada, no tenía una razón aparente para preocuparse y aun así lo hacía. Era otra más de las pocas personas que se acercaban desinteresadamente a mí, me sentí extraño pero valoraba su presencia.

**- Gracias Isogai. **Era lo menos que podía decirle, mi rostro expresó agradecimiento y tranquilidad.

Lo vi dar una media sonrisa y luego despeinar mi cabello para molestarme como ya era costumbre.

**- No es nada Souichi-kun, no seas tan formal. **

Quise preguntar por el accidente pero estaba claro que no hablaría sobre eso. Mencionó que estaría algún tiempo más en Nagoya y que si llegaba a necesitar de su ayuda podía llamar cuando quisiera, prometió visitarme con regularidad. Hizo una de sus típicas bromas, me enfurecí y él se despidió con una sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y la sala recobró su habitual silencio.

_- ¿Qué clase de mundo es éste, donde creo que puedo confiar más en Isogai que en Morinaga? Quiero que está horrible sensación de miedo desaparezca._

Llevé una mano a mi pecho, donde se hallaba mi corazón, estrujé la bata y luego acaricié mi hombro deteriorado. Pronto podría levantarme y ya había comenzado con la rehabilitación gracias a pequeños ejercicios realizados en cama; sujetaba la muñeca donde se encontraba el hombro adolorido y lo subía con ayuda de mi otro brazo para que quedara recargado en la cama, sobre mi cabeza, era doloroso y lo hacía despacio con extrema precaución.

En mi corazón podía detectar una tormenta donde ese órgano también lagrimaba, estaba confundido respecto a mis acciones futuras, sin embargo no dudaba de mi sentir. Era una angustia interminable. Lo amaba tanto que dolía ¿Él solía sentirse así? Y seguía preguntándome _¿Todavía padece del mismo mal?_

Con zozobra y egoísmo deseaba que se quejara de esa dolencia que me contagió.

POV MORINAGA

Al ver que dormía de nuevo no pude evitar hiperventilarme y caer de rodillas por la desesperación. Sentí que mi mundo se desboronaba y que la vida era cruel al darme una pequeña probada de felicidad para después arrebatármela. Una de las enfermeras logró tranquilizarme pero tuve que abandonar la habitación. Me explicaron los detalles de lo que había presenciado y todavía con desconfianza dudé de sus palabras. Aquel día pasé la noche en una banca a fuera esperando para verlo despertar y disipar mis temores. Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente. Eran esas orbes miel, tan dulces, tan tibias y tan acogedoras. Deseaba perderme en ese paraíso cálido. Suspiré para liberar la carga y demostrar el alivio que me provocaba. Entonces me mostré serio en mis pensamientos.

_- En verdad quiero protegerlo, no quiero que sufra más por mi causa, y por ninguna otra si está dentro de mis posibilidades cambiarla. Extraño con demasía su sonrisa._

Sufría por la lejanía de nuestros labios y por no poder aliviar su dolor con uno de mis abrazos; no podía sostenerlo pues quería mantenerme al margen como suplicó en gritos un millón de veces. Me limitaba a servirle de compañía y ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba; aunque no me gustaba compararme de esa forma, era lo más parecido que podía haber a un fiel cachorro; quería ver a mi amo feliz y jugando conmigo. No quería resultar una molestia para él. Senpai ya no recordaba su confesión, o no quería hablar de ello, yo respetaba su decisión o, en su caso, su falta de memoria; no era importante. Era feliz porque seguía respirando, porque hablaba conmigo y porque no me despreciaba. No iba a presionarlo más por mi estúpida obsesión de querer obtener una confesión que no fuera real, esos no serían sus verdaderos sentimientos, esa no sería la respuesta que anhelaba.

_- Te amo tanto y por eso te esperaré. En esta ocasión será para siempre._

Mientras a Senpai lo visitaba unas cuatro veces por semana, asistía a la universidad sólo dos, a pesar de eso era sofocante. En cada ocasión tenía que revisar varios apuntes, rectificar cualquier error y programar las siguientes actividades para poder dar las instrucciones a los asistentes. Sumado a todo lo anterior también pedía apuntes a mis excompañeros de clase un día específico a la semana y hacía todas las preguntas que me iban surgiendo en base a dudas de los mismos apuntes. Era hábil con los estudios y con suerte, al encontrarme con los profesores, eran ellos quienes resolvían mis dudas. Me quedaba estudiando hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca y regresaba a casa a devorar más libros. Quería compensar el tiempo perdido. La luz en mi cuarto se mantenía hasta altas horas de la noche encendida y mi reloj sonaba al alba; mis días iniciaban a primera hora del día.

**- Ah, s-sí, ¿Dice la próxima semana? Eh, claro, estaré ahí sin falta. Sí, muchas gracias por avisar. **Colgué y suspiré con decepción. Un nuevo obstáculo me atormentaba.

**- ¿Quién era Tetsuhiro-niisan?** Preguntó Yuu-chan mientras traía a la mesa los platos con la cena. Olía delicioso.

**- Era mi jefe de la farmacéutica, tengo que presentarme ahí la semana que entra pero no sé si debería hacerlo.** Me lo pensé. **- Aunque si no me presento creo que ya no tendría otra oportunidad. Me gusta mi trabajo y no pretendo dejarlo, pero justo ahora no es un buen momento. Además no está enterado de que perdí el año escolar y se va a retrasar mi graduación, eso puede ser un inconveniente, debí de mencionárselo pero creo que es más apropiado hacerlo en persona. **

**- Por qué no en lugar de anticipar algo terrible te presentas en la farmacéutica y hablas con tu jefe.** Fue directo pero su forma de hablar denotaba su amabilidad. **- Tatsumi-san está en el hospital haciendo todo lo posible por recuperarse ¿No es así?, sería bueno que pensaras un poco en ti. Ir te mantendría ocupado y seguro que es lo que le gustaría a tu Senpai. **

Me vio considerarlo.

**- Si él es quien te preocupa sólo díselo, estoy convencido que te alentara a ir.**

Últimamente Yuu-chan decía ese tipo de cosas, en ocasiones olvidaba que era menor que yo, representaba un gran apoyo y alguien con quien podía desahogarme. Al igual que hacía con Hiroto-kun se convirtió en mi confidente y llegado el momento los presenté. Se llevaron bien, justo como pensé. Durante la noche ambos desahogamos nuestras penas y conseguí saber un poco más sobre él; Hiroto también contó una de las tantas experiencias que no conocía. Vi como mi mejor amigo empezó a compartir su amistad con mi hermano. Recibí uno que otro regaño por parte de Hiroto, nos reímos y hablamos por horas. Pude regresar a casa relajado y dormir presintiendo que todo estaría bien; todo empezaría a tomar su lugar nuevamente.

_- Es un nuevo inicio._ Pensé. _- Habrá problemas pero ya nada importa, sólo él. Quiero que seamos felices. Como me aconsejó Hiroto-kun: tengo que dejar de esperar cualquier muestra de cariño de su parte y dejar atrás cualquiera de mis fantasías, aunque duela, también me enamoré de su parte inocente. Lo amo. _

Le comenté a Senpai sobre la farmacéutica pero él no dijo mucho.

**- Ya veo.** Evitaba que lo mirara. **- ¿Piensas irte? **Preguntó desanimado pero con cara anodina.

**- Serán aproximadamente tres semanas, quizá no sea mucho tiempo pero te extrañaré… y mucho.** Dije con cierto temor en mi voz, su desinterés me ponía nervioso.

**- Huuumm…** Emitió un sonido asintiendo pero mostrando apatía en lo que le comunicaba. **- Creo que es lo mejor. Pienso que es oportuno decírtelo también.** Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño como si se preparara para decir algo complicado. Acomodó cada palabra en su cabeza y cuando creyó oportuno continuó. **- Cuando regreses te pido que no me busques, no vengas a visitarme más.**

**- ¿Eh?** Me desconcerté. **- ¿Q-qué dices Senpai? **Carecía de significado, no quería aceptar algo como eso.

**- No lo pienses demasiado, únicamente quiero estar solo para analizar algunas cosas. Cuando me den de alta regresaré al departamento pero hasta entonces…**

**- ¿Regresaras?** Mis palabras eran lentas y pausadas para captar su atención. A mis oídos llegó el mero eco de mis profundos miedos y resonó.

**- Sí.** Contestó casi de manera inmediata.

Fue una promesa de la que me aferré. Durante esa tarde pocas veces fueron las que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, fue una pena despedirnos de una manera tan sosa pero de acercarme adivinaba que me rechazaría. Divisé un nuevo espacio que nos separaba; una especie de cristal invisible más duro que el metal. No quise alterarlo y me retiré en silencio. El sol bajó y por la ventana entraban brillantes rayos que sumergían la habitación en un ambiente cálido y abrazador. El ambiente iba perfecto con la energía que emanaba de sus ojos; un maravilloso y resplandeciente amarillo. Antes de abandonar ese sitio observé los bellos tonos de naranja mezclarse con su figura, sonreí, él se recuperaría pronto. La vitalidad de esa luz se fue perdiendo conforme cerré la puerta, se convirtió en un hilo apenas visible hasta que se desvaneció.

_- Nos vemos pronto. _Pensé.

**- No es un adiós.** Dije para mí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo fluyó con rapidez y las tres semanas transcurrieron sin que lo notara. Regresé del trabajo y observé en mi calendario que se llegaba la hora de volver. Abrí la laptop y como siempre tenía un correo de los asistentes con todos los resultados obtenidos en el día y un par de fotos como referencia. Les escribí algunas recomendaciones y envié mi respuesta. Era una manera eficiente y sencilla de comunicarnos pero tenían permitido llamarme cuando tuvieran dudas importantes o urgentes. Me sentía como un verdadero Senpai, poco a poco todas estas responsabilidades me resultaron divertidas y gratificantes de llevar a cabo. Por mi cabeza se cruzó la idea de que quizás podía llegar a ser un buen profesor; era una persona paciente y mis explicaciones resultaban bastante sencillas; era una forma más de permanecer en la universidad, a su lado. Pero no era a lo que me quería dedicar, tampoco le haría gracia a Senpai, mi lugar estaba fuera de ese laboratorio y ambos lo sabíamos.

Suspiré y en mi mente apareció la imagen del rubio que más quería. No había día en que no lo pensara. Me tendí en el sofá a pensar un rato ¿Al regresar a casa él estaría esperándome? Lo encontraba poco probable, menos por la forma en que nos despedimos. Algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que confiar en ese presentimiento.

_- También me preocupa Yuu-chan._

Sin previo aviso, antes de venir a Fukuoka, se animó a comunicarme lo que llevaba tiempo considerando. Era una propuesta descabellada para mi gusto, algo-demasiado arriesgado.

**- Quiero ir a Nueva York. **

**- ¿A Nueva York?** Dejé de lado mi cena bajando los palillos.

**- Sí, a la escuela de modelaje ****_Barbizon_****. Un amigo tiene un contacto que podría ayudarme a entrar, podría ser una buena oportunidad. **Mi cara era de sospecha y duda, él continuó explicándose. **- En realidad, he estado tomando clases desde hace un tiempo, por etapas y en cortos horarios claro, pero me he esforzado mucho y creo que sería mi última oportunidad. **

**- ¿Es lo que quieres hacer?** Asintió como respuesta. **- ¿No tienes miedo de ir a un lugar desconocido y lejos de todo?** Me angustiaba que tomara una decisión apresurada. Mi hermano menor se escapaba de mí poco después de encontrarlo.

**- Lo he pensado bien. No me iré de inmediato pero es probable que cuando regreses tenga que irme a Tokio, ese es el primer paso para cumplir mi sueño, duraría allá dos meses y después me marcharía. Ya he vivido sólo así que eso no me preocupa.**

Lo vi tan decidido, después de presenciar varios de sus malos momentos, él se sonrojaba al hablar de una meta importante, un sueño, un anhelo que le daba vitalidad. Sus orbes brillaban con intensidad cuando se emocionaba, era joven pero también era fuerte. No olvidaré el resplandor de sus ojos esmeraldas. Su vista no se apartaba del camino a seguir. Asentí y lo felicité. Le deseé las mejores de las suertes con emotividad.

Nuestras memorias estando juntos escaseaban pero compartíamos un fuerte lazo que nos unía. Él estaría en el departamento al volver, luego yo lo despediría. Ese mundo del que se veía rodeado era uno muy peligroso; sería criticado infinidad de veces, era seguro que no complacería a todos por completo y siempre lo mantendrían vigilado; ante mis ojos era agobiante pero para él era un sueño. Cavilé sobre lo diversas que resultan las metas de las personas y lo alejados que se pueden tornar los caminos de dos personas, tuve miedo, por mi mente pasó que nosotros también éramos jóvenes, Senpai también podía alejarse de mí o mis decisiones apartarme de él. No se requería de mucho, un secreto, la omisión de un pequeño detalle o decisión sin aparente importancia para terminar separados por mar o tierra.

_- ¿Es tan difícil alcanzar mi sueño? Para mí es suficiente con pasar el resto de mis días a su lado. No pediría más, volvería a conformarme con las sobras si eso lo hace feliz. Si él lo es yo también puedo serlo. Su sonrisa es capaz de arrastrarme como las olas del mar, me lleva consigo y me hundo en aquellas profundidades pero no tengo miedo; quiero seguir sintiendo esa atracción, quiero presenciar la luz de luna reflejándose en la tibia agua, bañarme en ese elixir y apoderarme de ese recuerdo hasta la eternidad. Quiero dormir siempre a su lado._

Aunque no lo parecíamos, ya éramos una pareja, era un íntimo secreto que sólo conocíamos los dos y las caprichosas paredes de nuestro hogar. Era una meta inalcanzable pero en su momento accedió con cierta facilidad. Sin embargo, yo no le di el lugar que merecía como mi amante. Lo desprecié y lo hice a un lado por largo rato. Me enderecé para sentarme y observé mis manos, largos y finos dedos pero una palma poco más grande que la de él. Apreté mis dientes y me molesté conmigo mismo. Fui tan ciego y estúpido como para levantar mi puño contra el amor de mi vida.

_- Que idiota._

Debía corregir tanto mal que le había hecho. No seguiría despreciando su entrega y manchando la pureza que lo caracterizaba; contrario a lo que antes pensé, en su corazón no hubo pizca de malicia. Apagué las luces y fui a dormir. Esa noche, antes de dejar Hamamatsu, tuve un sueño muy extraño a pesar de que recordaba poco o nada de él. Recordaba a Senpai, algo malo había sucedido, sentí melancolía y angustia, recordaba varios colores pasar frente a mí sin un significado aparente y de un golpe desperté. Mi respiración era agitada y mi estómago revuelto. Luego de eso no pude conciliar el sueño, era muy extraño para analizarlo pero su misma peculiaridad me incitaba a no olvidarlo.

Llegué con maleta en mano a la puerta del departamento, era pequeña y la solía usar cuando me llamaban a trabajar. Allá no había sucedido nada extraordinario, mi jefe no estaba molesto como pensé y en su lugar me hicieron una pequeña fiesta por mi regreso. Como siempre ninguna de mis fatalidades se realizaban. Me sentí tranquilo de regresar. Saqué mi llave, la introduje pero la puerta se abrió de manera repentina. Era Yuu-chan, me escuchó del otro lado y de inmediato supo que era yo.

**- Que bueno que estás de regresó. **Me abrazó por unos instantes. **- Pasa.**

Aquí tampoco ocurrió nada extraordinario en mi ausencia. Entré y mi mirada recorrió cada rincón, el departamento seguía igual pero una sombra faltaba. Descansé y por la noche tomé un par de cervezas con mi hermano. Hablamos sobre trivialidades sin sentido, preguntas que podían considerarse tontas, sobre el destino, el tiempo y el futuro, sobre el amor, la lejanía y la soledad; nos perdimos entre un mar de palabras mientras nos poníamos cada vez más borrachos. No lo planeamos simplemente la ocasión se presentó. Bebíamos como si se tratase de agua, la debilidad nos dominó y arrasamos con el resto de latas que encontramos. La conversación subió de tono pero a la par nuestro raciocino se vio perdido. Revelamos sucios secretos al otro, los olvidamos a la mañana siguiente y nos dimos el gusto de llorar, desahogarnos y calmar la pena de nuestro igual. Nos quedamos dormidos en la estancia, rodeados de latas vacías y en mi mano todavía se hallaba una a la mitad. Fue la velada más larga en mucho tiempo y el dolor en nuestros cuerpos se presentó al ponernos de pie. Él se marcharía hoy por la tarde.

Lo acompañé hasta la estación. Empacó lo indispensable en una maleta, eso fue todo lo que llevó consigo, lo demás quedó atrás, en el pasado. Observé con cuidado su figura a mi lado mientras caminábamos a paso veloz; estaba decidido, con la frente en alto, sostenía con firmeza el mango de la maleta y rodaban las llantas intentando alcanzarlo. No lo noté nervioso sino tranquilo. Compró su boleto, era un viaje sin retorno. Y en el andén nos despedimos, nuestra historia juntos llegaba a su fin; una pausa prolongada y sin próximo desenlace.

**- Gracias por la compañía hasta ahora Yuu-chan. **Agradecí con voz trabajosa. Me sentía solitario al verlo partir.

**- No digas eso, yo soy quien tiene que agradecer. Estoy feliz de haber chocado contigo hace ya tantos meses atrás. **Observó su alrededor. **- ¿Fue por allá, verdad?** Su vista se posicionaba cerca de las escaleras y el tiempo se detuvo por unos minutos. **- En verdad muchas gracias.** Su voz también se oscureció. **- Me he divertido y he aprendido m-mucho. V-voy a escribirte y llamar tanto como me sea posible.**

Su voz era trémula, su quijada temblaba tratando de contener su quejido pero pequeñas gotas se le escaparon. Sin decir más me abrazó. Sus pequeñas manos alcanzaron mi espalda, se aferró y me sujetó con fuerza. Ese gesto me transmitió en silencio cuanto me extrañaría. Yo lo correspondí agachándome un poco. Algo me indicaba que él al igual que yo había encontrado consuelo en esta ciudad, era un lugar perfecto para sanar las heridas del pasado, su gente era amigable y no juzgaban. Sus orbes despedían un brillo que denotaba la tranquilidad de su alma, podía avanzar, el futuro lo esperaba en otro lugar. Llené por última vez, en un buen tiempo, mis pulmones con su olor fraternal. Iba a echarlo de menos.

Entonces el tren partió. Su silueta se fue distanciando, primero con lentitud y luego fue imposible distinguirlo.

_- Hasta luego. _Agité mi mano con cierta nostalgia.

De vuelta al departamento noté que la frialdad había regresado. Fui a mi habitación y al pararme, desde a fuera, la vi vacía. Una caja de cartón descansaba en una de las esquinas, tenía su nombre y se encontraba cerrada. _"Has lo que quieras con el contenido, ya no lo necesito"_ fue lo que dijo Yuu-chan. Guardé su recuerdo en el armario, creía que era un motivo más para reencontrarnos, era una razón más para pensar que todo fue real.

_- Y ahora…_ Respiré profundamente y me lancé sobre mi cama. _- ¿Cuándo regresarás tú? _De repente mis dedos tomaron vida y se pasearon por el lugar donde Senpai solía dormir junto a mí. _- Quiero verte._

POV SOUICHI

Me negué a su presencia. Tenía miedo de él y de sus feroces actos. Mi mente evocaba con frecuencia terribles recuerdos, todos ellos provocaban que en mi rostro no dejara de llover. Temblaba mi cuerpo al despertar, mi respirar era agitado, me horrorizaba cerrar los ojos y en ocasiones el insomnio demacraba mi ser; sin embargo era mejor que las pesadillas. Me fui distanciando de su tacto hasta que me atreví a confesarle que quería que se fuera. Me obedeció sin rechistar, me pareció extraño. Cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras me contemplaba y noté una ligera sonrisa; una tierna y amable ¿Qué era eso? Mi vista se dirigió a otra parte de la habitación con vergüenza.

Con tanto tiempo para pensar creí que encontraría una resolución pero no llegó. Mi mente era como un hilo enredado, era incapaz de deshacerlo o cortarlo, ¿Por cuál de todos los nudos debería de comenzar? Era complicado, mi cabeza punzaba y dolía. Bajo mis ojos había ojeras por la falta de sueño, al menos un medicamento me inducía en el sueño profundo y yo me resistía. Cabeceaba y mis parpadeos eran más prolongados. Bostezaba una y otra vez y luego sacudía mi cabeza para alejar el cansancio. Tarde o temprano caería rendido, tarde o temprano volvería a enfrentarme a mis demonios, cara a cara.

_- Morinaga… _Murmuré antes de dormir.

Gran parte de los fragmentos del accidente se hallaban perdidos en mi memoria. De vez en cuando viajaba a aquel sitio inhóspito donde se me permitía recolectarlos, eran imágenes sin sentido, olores, sensaciones, colores, lágrimas y mucho dolor. Permanecía en mí el pensamiento de que olvidaba algo muy importante y significativo. Sentía dos brazos arroparme, sujetarme con gran cariño, lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas y no eran mías, un chico de cabellos azules; era él, Morinaga; el olor de una noche de verano quizá, y un escalofriante color escarlata. Mi cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, las heridas ardían, y él me abrazaba con desesperación. Oía gritos que me llamaban en la lejanía pero un calor cercano. Todo era confuso. De mis labios salieron palabras que lo asombraron pero los sonidos eran sordos.

_- ¿Qué fue lo que…?_

Repentinamente llegó a mis oídos, resonando, como si me lo gritase con un megáfono. Tapaba mis oídos y me hincaba negándolo.

.

**_- ¡Te amo!_**

_._

_- No, detente, ese no se puede tratar de mí. Es imposible que haya dicho eso, Morinaga no…_

Él seguramente no aceptaba mis sentimientos, o tampoco los entendía, podía apostar que todavía me guardaba rencor. Mi corazón palpitaba con lentitud lastimado. Me desperté en medio de una laguna de gotas saladas, contenía un sabor amargo y el nudo en mi garganta limitaba los sonidos que salían. El gimoteó y llanto se mantuvo en la habitación durante toda la madrugada y cuando los rayos del sol aparecieron mi mente se perdió en la nada. Con ojos rojos y la boca entre abierta, mi corazón empezó a marchitarse, a secarse por la falta de agua como cualquier planta u otro ser vivo, mientras veía el extenso techo y la medicina apaciguaba mi lamento. Oía gente ir y venir por el pasillo, me enfermaba el olor de ese lugar pero me encontraba indiferente.

_- Así que eso fue lo que pasó…_

Me resigné, mi mente siguió divagando y sobre el mueble contiguo observé mi celular. Estiré mi brazo y cuando lo abrí presioné el botón de remarcado. Sabía con quien tenía que hablar, no soportaba más ese silencio asfixiante. Acudió apenas se enteró que necesitaba un favor. Llegó vistiendo el traje que acostumbraba, probablemente era su hora de descanso, y reposó su maletín en el mismo mueble de donde tomé mi teléfono. Isogai esperó a que iniciara con mi relató, suspiré y le conté todo. Le di voz a todos los fragmentos que creía perdidos y él escuchaba con atención, por su expresión podía adivinar que no tenía conocimiento de mi relato. Asintió varias veces e hizo una pausa para reflexionar. Hice varias preguntas sobre detalles que se me escapaban sobre el percance, al principio dudo pero al ver que ya no era un secreto para mis memorias decidió responder de forma clara y concisa. Describió la escena del incidente, la real desesperación de Morinaga, los largos días mientras aguardaban por un milagro y el inesperado cambio de mi asistente.

**- ¿S-su hermano...Yuuhiro?**

**- ¿No lo sabías?** Preguntó al creer que había hablado demás.

**- Sí pero se supone que él n-no, él no debería de saberlo. **Bajé la mirada. **- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?** Me pregunté. **- ¿¡Por qué no me lo reclamó cuando estuvo aquí!?**

**- ¿Souichi-kun, estás bien?**

**- ¡No, no lo estoy! ¿¡Qué diablos fue lo que pasó!? ¿¡Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo…él!? **Apreté mis dientes. **- Ese idiota. No entiendo que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar. **¿Qué fue diferente? ¿Qué fue mejor que mis esfuerzos? No fue suficiente, no lo fui.

Me había expuesto. No estaba enojado, en realidad me alegraba que tomara la noticia de la mejor manera pero sentía que poco a poco se alejaba de mi vista ¿Esto quería decir que lo sabía todo? ¿Regresaríamos a la normalidad con tanta facilidad? ¿Así de simple? Sólo basto dormir para que todos los problemas a mí alrededor se resolvieran. Parecía una gran mentira, un acto engañoso, y vigilaban cada uno de mis movimientos para engañarme cuando bajara la guardia. No estaba seguro sobre lo que debía pensar o sentir ¿Por qué la vida no podía venir con instrucciones? Necesitaba desesperadamente ese manual pues ignoraba el siguiente paso hacia la verdadera felicidad.

_- ¿Ha llegado la hora, verdad? Creo que tengo que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas… y también…_

**- Isogai.** Hablé serio y volteó a verme. **- Necesitaré de tus servicios.**

No era más que lo necesario, lo inevitable, algo que se veía venir desde tiempo atrás. Deseaba frenar este impulso pero mi cabeza me indicaba que era lo mejor para los dos. Debía ignorar los estúpidos gritos de mi alocado corazón, sus decisiones sólo acarreaban problemas, no servía para otra cosa. Sin embargo sería temporal; o eso anhelaba. Apreté mis puños, uno con más fuerza que el otro, y di las indicaciones necesarias para mis planes.

Los días pasaron, Morinaga regresó de Hamamatsu y mi rehabilitación avanzaba por buen camino. Los ejercicios no eran cosa del otro mundo pero había que tener perseverancia para obtener buenos resultados, casi no dolía y recuperaba gran parte de mi movilidad. Morinaga ocasionalmente dejaba para mí un libro y una nota con la enfermera, según me escribía era para que no aburrirme. Me molestaba notar lo mucho que me conocía; eso me recordaba cuanto lo desconocía yo a él, era un extraño que se alejaba más y más de mí. Cada libro que enviaba resultaba entretenido y estimulante. También aparecían reportes de los experimentos y apuntes de clase.

_- ¿Todo lo hace por mi bienestar? Es un idiota. _

Hojeaba cada página, leía atentamente su redacción en mis reportes, me percataba de sus correctos trazos en mis apuntes; dedicaba su tiempo para hacerme llegar lo que necesitaba. De esa manera no descuidaba del todo los estudios. Pero repentinamente recibí un correo del profesor Fukushima.

- [_Seré breve. Lamento si esto te causa molestia pero es mi deber informártelo. Al no presentar tus tareas en tiempo y forma perderás ese porcentaje sobre tus calificaciones finales. Tus faltas serán justificadas en su totalidad pero eso será inútil si no presentas tus exámenes finales. Se realizaran el lunes a primera hora, espero contar con tu presencia. No te angusties si te es imposible asistir, piensa con cuidado considerando tu salud por favor. Te esperaremos cuando puedas regresar, mejórate pronto Tatsumi-san_.]

Aquel lunes salí del hospital con permiso del médico y acatando ciertas reglas. Tuve que llamar a Morinaga pues necesitaba un acompañante que cuidara de mí en el trayecto, si me sentía mareado o presentaba algún dolor tenía orden de regresar de inmediato. Su mano en ocasiones chocaba con la mía y me avergonzaba de sobremanera; él permaneció en silencio y por acuerdo implícito no nos dirigimos más que palabras estrictamente necesarias. El aula donde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas estaba casi vacío, en total éramos cinco personas. Morinaga permaneció muy cerca, se sentó dos asientos después del mío en caso de que surgiera algún imprevisto. No podía decir que todo resultara sencillo pues había perdido práctica y estaba nervioso, pero acertaba que obtendría una buena nota. Recargué mi cabeza en la paleta del pupitre una vez que el examen finalizó, Morinaga percibió mi malestar y se puso de rodillas junto a mí para cuestionármelo.

**- ¿Te sientes bien Senpai? **

**- Sí, sólo me duele la cabeza un poco.** Le di la espalda. **- Estoy agotado, esto llevó más tiempo del que pensé.**

**- Descansa un momento, iré por algo de tomar, ¿Qué te gustaría?**

**- Cualquier cosa está bien.**

**- Muy bien, vuelvo en unos minutos y luego regresaremos al hospital.**

Esa tarde habló de temas más personales y yo únicamente me dediqué a escucharlo. Dijo haber regresado a su ciudad natal, a Fukuoka, eso llamó tanto mi atención que giré mi cabeza de golpe. Mis ojos se abrieron a la par mientras prosiguió con su relato. Omitió algunas situaciones, lo noté en cuanto lo vi dudar y cambiar rápidamente de tema. Me contó que había ido con sus dos hermanos en buscar de una respuesta, la encontró, su alma se alivió y un peso se liberó de sus hombros. "_Así que ya lo sabe todo_", fue lo que pensé. De reojo lo vi con la mirada fija hacia la nada, sus ojos veían adelante algo que los míos no podían, dio una media sonrisa con una expresión suave y luego me agradeció. Después de eso no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Me guío hasta mi habitación, se cercioró de que llegara a salvo a mi camilla y luego partió, sin decir más. Pude observar que daba una pequeña reverencia del otro lado de la puerta, resoplar y resignarse.

**_- Creo que lo entendí demasiado tarde pero, en verdad, muchas gracias Senpai._** Fueron sus exactas palabras.

Ese "_gracias_" se mantuvo en mi cabeza por el resto de la tarde, no pude dejar de pensar en ello, pronto me darían de alta y llegaría la hora de la verdad. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos mientras contemplaba ese amplió techo. Mi celular vibró rompiendo la burbuja donde me encontraba, era un mensaje de Isogai diciendo: "_todo está listo_". Suspiré con amargura. Respondí a su mensaje y con aprensión lo sujeté con firmeza cerca de mi pecho. Ahora era el momento indicado.

_- Tengo que hablar con Morinaga._

-.-.-.-.-

**- Bienvenido a casa Senpai.** Pronunció con su típica sonrisa abriendo la puerta e invitándome a pasar.

Mis ojos se aventuraron admirando esa vista, lo extrañaba, era mi hogar. Pensar en eso hacía más difícil mantener la postura en mi decisión.

**- Voy a preparar la comida ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras Senpai? Hace buen tiempo que no cocino para ti.** Se arremangó su camisa mientras se dirigía al frigorífico.

**- En realidad no tengo apetito. **

**- Pero Senpai ¡No puedes saltarte tus comidas! Te dieron de alta pero debes seguir cuidándote para no recaer. No me gustaría verte tan débil de nuevo. **"_Quiero protegerte_" oí entre líneas.

**- Lo sé, sólo no tengo hambre. Prepara algo sencillo para mí, eso será suficiente. **

Con indiferencia me fui a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me recosté brevemente en mi cama; las sabanas eran suaves, estaban recién lavadas, podía detectar eso y me dejaba llevar relajándome en ese ambiente tranquilo. No sentía cansancio, a decir verdad, estaba más cansado de estar día y noche postrado en una maldita cama, pero quería calmarme, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas. Respiré llenando mis pulmones de un aroma nostálgico y detecté algo peculiar. Mi cama conservaba su olor, era inquietante pero también acogedor. Solía ponerme nervioso por cosas como ésta pero ahora no quería alterarme demasiado, tenía otras cosas que ocupaban mi cabeza. Volví a inhalar y no me resistí a su hipnotízate dulzura, lo extrañaba tanto; lo seguiría extrañando.

_- ¿Él durmió aquí, verdad?_

Presentía que la respuesta sería un sí, no concebía otra forma en que su presencia hubiera penetrado dentro de mi territorio. Hasta cierto punto me alegraba de su capricho pero no causaba consuelo en mí. Mis dedos pasearon por la cama como si se tratara de su cuerpo, me enfurecí de mis actos pero eso no se mostró en mi expresión; al parpadear podía ver la figura de ese demonio de ojos rojos. Todavía era aterrador, las pesadillas nunca se fueron por completo. Tenía tantas dudas que no se resolverían con sólo pensar, tenía que actuar.

_- ¿Será esta noche?_

Y me dispuse a realizar los preparativos necesarios, ahí, en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes, lejos de su vista, ya había tomado una decisión y no me retractaría. En mi cabeza se hallaba programado el ritmo que seguiría la velada pero no pronosticaba una amena conversación, "_no debes doblegarte_" me dije, "_sin importar lo difícil que sea, él no vaciló y tú tampoco tendrías que hacerlo_".

Como esperaba de Morinaga, la comida estuvo deliciosa; pescado y arroz acompañado de verduras hervidas; me sirvió una porción exacta pues con el último bocado quedé satisfecho. El único sonido que se distinguía era el que se producía al chocar los palillos con los trastos, el silencio era común entre nosotros, a pesar de estar junto a él me sentía tremendamente solo. Nunca había sentido tal cosa antes, la soledad era un mito para mí antes de conocerlo. Compartí muchas experiencias con él en estos últimos años; buenas y malas; pasé por dificultades y también me redescubrí conociendo lugares en mí que nunca noté en el pasado. A pesar de lo que sentía por Morinaga eso no me parecía suficiente, ya no, había alcanzado mi límite y era incomprensible seguir sufriendo por algo que, lastimosamente, podía no tener futuro.

Mientras más lo meditaba más complicado se volvía, en mi cabeza recreaba las posibilidades, me imaginaba lo que debía decir, cada frase, cada pausa, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Tenía tanto miedo que mis piernas temblaban, hacía tiempo que no lo veía reaccionar violentamente pero durante esos momentos siempre estuvo vigilado o yo acompañado ¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Y si se descontrolaba nuevamente? Quizá terminaría por volverme loco. El transcurso del tiempo no se detenía, pasaron varias horas donde dio vueltas por todo el departamento limpiando, lavando la ropa, doblándola, básicamente ordenando todo. A veces me preguntaba de donde sacaba tanto trabajo cuando el departamento se veía bastante pulcro, tal vez sólo estaba obsesionado por la limpieza o era su forma de liberar el estrés; sea lo que fuera, resultaba muy útil. Antes de que anocheciera hizo una lista y fue a la tienda de conveniencia por comestibles que faltarían para preparar la cena. Comentó que también compraría cerveza pero yo no mostré interés en ello.

Cuando regresó yo lo esperaba de pie y con brazos cruzados frente a la puerta.

**- Senpai estoy en… casa… **Se me quedó viendo impactado.

**- Morinaga necesito hablar contigo.** Sí, ya no era un deseo, esto se terminó convirtiendo en una necesidad.

**- E-eh, por supuesto, ¿Qué sucede?** Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y se puso muy nervioso. Sabía perfectamente que esas palabras nunca conllevaban buenas noticias.

**- Primero que nada, me gustaría saber cómo fue que te enteraste de "todo". **Tenía que ser más claro así que añadí: **- S-sobre el asunto de tu mamá y Yuuhiro. **

**- Por una carta que ella dejó para mí antes de partir, está resguardada en uno de mis cajones si es que te interesa leerla, no me molesta en lo absoluto. **

**- No, es privado y esa no es mi intención.** Además que rompería en llanto al leer nuevamente algo tan emotivo.

Morinaga estaba confundido, me analizó de pies a cabeza pero no lograba comprender mi actitud tan a la defensiva.

**- ¿Senpai qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan de repente haces estas preguntas? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? **Se acercó y con cada paso me acorralaba contra la puerta.

**- Y-yo…** Evadí su mirar. **- Yo quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo.**

**- ¿E-eh?**

**- Ya sabes, suena ridículo, pero es lo que las personas suelen hacer de vez en cuando ¿Es lo que las p-parejas hacen cuando quieren pensar, no?** Traté de que se escuchara como lo más normal del mundo pero en definitiva no era bueno para ello, se notaba en mi voz.

Morinaga se sorprendió de mis palabras y después de un rato se calmó lo suficiente como para proseguir. No se exaltó, el tono de su voz transmitía su suplicio, sí, pero ni una pizca de enojo.

**- Te equivocas Senpai, es una manera dolorosa de prolongar una relación, es cuando uno ya no siente nada pero no se atreve a darla por concluida ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Es eso lo que sientes? **

**- No, no es eso. **

**- ¿Entonces por qué?** Hizo una breve pausa mientras pensaba. **- ¿Fue por mi culpa verdad?** Declaró con una sonrisa lamentable. **- Entiendo.** Se alejó. **- Sabía que esto podría pasar, de hecho, me parecía extraño que estuvieras tan distante e indiferente. Por un segundo creí que todo quedaría en el pasado ¿Pero no es tan fácil cierto? Soy un completo idiota y creo que no podré reparar el daño que te hice. Probablemente… s-sea lo mejor.** Su voz se quebraba. **- Al menos quiero disculparme porque no tengo cara para pedir que me perdones, no creo que lo merezca. **

**- ¡Ya basta! ¡He tenido suficiente! **Di una fuerte pisada avanzando e intimidándolo.

**- ¿Senpai?**

**- ¡Lo único que quieres es engañarme! **Tapé mis ojos y los apreté con fuerza. Retrocedí chocando con la puerta. No había lugar a donde huir.

**- Senpai debes tranquilizarte, no te hará bien.**

**- Una, otra y otra vez… invadiste mi espacio personal ¿No lo entiendes? Te lo confesé aquella noche ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo no lo he olvidado, eso no ha cambiado y creo que no lo hará nunca. Para mi desgracia eso no sucederá, pero, tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado porque desconozco quien eres, creí saberlo pero no es así.** Mi quijada temblaba y comencé a gimotear. **- H-hiciste tantas cosas que no puedo perdonar, es imposible olvidarlo, fue muy doloroso y simplemente no puedo soportarlo más. Estoy cansado de sentirme así. **

**- S-senpai yo…** Levanté mi rostro y cubierto de lágrimas lo vi directo a los ojos.

**- No sé si tú eres el Morinaga del que me… e-enamoré, tampoco deseo probar mi suerte.** Alcé mi brazo con la intensión de llegar a él pero el miedo me dominaba, desistí. **- ¡Las pesadillas son cada vez peores y al despertar estoy tan asustado que me es imposible moverme! Me siento asqueroso, lo detesto. **Me oculté entre las sombras por vergüenza.

**- ¿Pesadillas?**

**- No sé quién eres tú, me has hecho tanto daño que creo que no puedo confiar en ti**. Declaré con pena y vi su expresión ensombrecerse. **- Traté de apoyarte pero tomé las peores decisiones, tarde me di cuenta de que callar no era la solución. Yo también te hice demasiado daño. Lo siento, no era mi intención privarte de una última vez, de despedirte. Soy una horrible persona por hacerte algo como eso, quizá lo ideal hubiera sido llevarte con ella pero…** El nudo en mi garganta no me permitía continuar. Al cerrar mis ojos podía verla, era mi madre, recordaba la última vez en que hablé con ella. **- ¿M-mamá?** Susurré y sollocé con dolor. **- Yo también la extraño demasiado, entiendo la gran herida que se forma y por eso no deseaba que cayeras en un lugar sin retorno ¿Soy egoísta? T-todo este tiempo he pensado tanto en ella, probablemente no lo hacía por tu beneficio sino por el mío. Esto es…** _Desgarrador_, era una buena forma de describirlo.

**- ¿Senpai habías estado recodando a tu mamá? ¿Si te sentías tan mal por qué nunca dijiste nada? **

Con sus dedos trató de secar mis lágrimas pero yo sujeté con fuerza su muñeca. Lo detuve. Pude notar en sus orbes cristalizados mi reflejo; no me gustaba lo que veía, era un sujeto con el entrecejo lleno de pliegues, amargado, triste pero indeciso de su furia.

**- ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Tú te caías a pedazos, no podía permitirlo. Además, se supone que lo había olvidado, esto ya no duele; no debería de hacerlo. Pero recientemente mis emociones son las que me dominan, yo tampoco soy yo. Odio la nueva versión de mí mismo ¿Por qué tengo que llorar por cosas sin sentido? ¿Por qué estar contigo duele tanto?**

**- Senpai…** Me abrazó con delicadeza, tratándome como una esfera de cristal que podía romperse con fragilidad; era justo como me sentía. Me rompería de un segundo a otro.

**- ¿Por qué a pesar de que te odio tanto no puedo detener lo que siento? Soy patético.** Me tensé y me fue imposible corresponder su gesto. Uno de mis brazos estaba tentado a subir y acariciar su espalda, aferrarme y no soltarme jamás.

**- Senpai yo no te guardo ningún rencor, lo digo porque creo que me has malentendido, puede que te haya lastimado pero no era realmente lo que quería. No es ninguna justificación, lo sé, pero quiero que lo sepas, también me vi dominado por la angustia y la tortura de mis pensamientos. Me sentí abandonado y creí que tú también me dejarías, estaba muy equivocado porque durante todo ese tiempo e incluso antes fuiste precisamente tú quien estuvo a mi lado. Fui tan ciego. **Se acurrucó y apretó ligeramente más fuerte mi camisa. **- Sin importar lo que decidas voy a respetarlo pero quiero que tengas en claro una cosa, yo te a…-**

Repentinamente lo empujé para alejarlo.

**- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡No quiero escucharlo!** No quería oír esas palabras. **- ¡No son más que mentiras! ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que lo dijiste?**

Habían pasado meses desde entonces. Siempre lo tenía sobre mí diciendo una y otra vez cuanto me amaba pero ahora eran palabras extrañas en su boca. Eso me lastimó. No me di cuenta lo necesario que era para mí escuchar de sus labios esas declaraciones infinitas.

**- ¿Pero por qué? No son mentiras, en verdad te am…-**

**- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO!** Esta vez golpeé su mejilla por la desesperación, mis piernas temblaban por el terror que me causaba. Más que una declaración de amor lo sentía como una sentencia de muerte. **- ¡No te atrevas, te lo prohíbo! Te lo tomas a la ligera, siempre lo has hecho. **Aunque me derretían sus palabras era la verdad, no podía tomarlo enserio.

**- ¡No lo hago! Es algo especial y muy importante para mí.** Intentó defenderse.

**- ¡Mentiroso!** _- Si así fuera no me habrías lastimado._ **- ¡Lo dices una y otra vez con demasiada facilidad! ¿También se lo dijiste un millón de veces a ese estúpido de Masaki, n-no es verdad?** Pregunté con inseguridad. **- ¿Cómo puedes saber que no es tu calentura hablando? ¿Qué lo hace diferente esta vez? **

**- ¡Que contigo se siente diferente! ¡Simplemente lo sé, no hay mucho que analizarlo, sólo lo siento! En muchos sentidos yo no tengo miedo, contigo me siento seguro, a salvo y correspondido. Quizá no de la manera que idealizo pero siento que me correspondes. Contigo a mi lado me siento una mejor persona, siento que podría alcanzar cualquier cosa que me propusiera… al menos, casi cualquier cosa. Tu amor es lo único que se vuelve inalcanzable. **Murmuró con tristeza.

Rodeó mi cintura, estaba cerca, tanto que podía besarme. Tragué grueso y volví a enfrentarlo.

**- ¡Nada de eso me importa! **Era mentira. **- Lo dices tantas veces que pierde significado, me hace dudar.** **No digo que lo que siento no sea especial pero…**

**- ¿Pero?**

**- No volveré a decirlo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Tú tampoco lo harás.** Interpuse mis brazos para separarnos un poco y dirigí mi vista a otro lado**. - No quiero escuchar que lo dices. **_- No es justo que seas el único que lo dice, no es justo que sea al único que aman._ **- Si llega el momento, cuando realmente vuelva a sentirlo, lo diré. Entonces, y sólo entonces, tú podrás decirlo.**

Me sonrojé, no entendía a que se debía tanta cursilería. Probablemente tenía que dejar de reflexionar cada suceso y comenzar a vivirlo, a sentirlo y fundirme con el tiempo. Dejar cada segundo que transcurre en el pasado y disfrutar cada una de sus miradas en el presente. Hubo debilidad en mi ser, él no actuó con violencia pero no podía bajar la guardia. No lograba relajarme entre sus brazos.

**- Si no puedo decirlo, ¿Me dejarías demostrártelo?** Preguntó cerca de mi oído, me hizo estremecer.

**- N-no lo sé. **Dije con temor en mi voz. **- No creo que sea…**

Repentinamente sujetó mi nuca y me atrajo hacia él. Enmudecí, perdí el aliento pero se detuvo. Leyó con cuidado mi expresión, mi cara debió de haberse visto roja, aguardó por el momento indicado y con suavidad unió sus labios con los míos. Era un beso dado con bastante delicadeza, era suave pues únicamente rozaba el exterior, me recordó a nuestro primer beso y me avergoncé por ello. Involuntariamente cerré los ojos y mis pulmones se llenaron de su colonia. Quería protestar pero mi boca se encontraba capturada. Me tomó de la cintura para incorporarme y al tenerlo tan cerca solté un suspiro. Al separarnos me invadió una tristeza familiar.

**- Por favor, confía en mí una vez más. No quiero que dudes de lo que siento por ti, en su lugar me gustaría que volvieras a confirmarlo. **Me soltó. **- Sino, dime, ¿Qué debo hacer para reparar el daño? Lo que sea necesario, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.** Sus cejas se inclinaron, sujetó mi mano para posar su frente en el dorso y así retener sus lágrimas. Estaba arrepentido.

**- Una última vez.** Dije de manera monótona.** - Sólo una.**

Entonces sonrojado sujeté parte de su camisa, la estrujé y a tirones lo guíe a mi habitación. Con cada paso el temblor en mi cuerpo aumentaba, era como gelatina, en cualquier momento me derretiría. Vacilé al tener en frente la puerta. Al sujetar el pomo un remolino de horribles experiencias sacudió mi cabeza, mis hombros se encogieron, comenzaba a arrepentirme.

_- ¿No va a lastimarme?_

Retiré mi mano y la llevé hasta mi hombro, lo sobé, recargué mi mejilla a éste permitiendo que se empapara con una lágrima que se escapaba y percibí el dolor de la fractura. Con nitidez vi a Morinaga sobre mí, ignorando mi herida y satisfaciéndose con mi cuerpo; sin amor, sin compasión. Era como una bestia copulando, lastimando a su pareja y disfrutando del dolor producido. Cuando notó mi paranoia acarició mi cabeza y posteriormente delineó mi rostro.

**- ¿Te duele?** Preguntó con angustia y luego de interpretar mi expresión se disculpó. **- No volveré a hacerlo. **

De un momento a otro nos hallábamos dentro de mi cuarto, uno frente al otro. Justo como lo quería. No sabía cómo iniciar o de qué forma proceder, deseaba tener la confianza suficiente como para dejarme llevar pero ese tampoco parecía ser el caso. Alcé la vista y me encontré con su mirada, expectante a mis movimientos, a mis deseos, a que yo me tranquilizara para que no me arrepintiera de mi decisión. Permanecimos inmóviles por escasos minutos, observé con cuidado su figura; sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, toda su extensión; memorizaría ese cuerpo, que con vergüenza, admito que me atrae. Pero no sólo era el apetito carnal, mi capricho lo quería poseer en otro plano, uno virtual. Di el primer paso y me acerqué a Morinaga. Besé su mejilla y lo abracé con nostalgia y recelo. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y respiré con pesadez. Él me correspondió con cautela, primero con movimientos lentos, y cuando no notó desagrado me estrujó con alivio.

Como si se tratase de un extraño ritual comenzamos a desnudarnos. Parecíamos dos adolescentes inexpertos, incluso Morinaga, me preguntaba en donde había dejado toda la confianza que normalmente tenía cuando se llegaban estos momentos. Me sonrojé, al sentir mi cara caliente observé la de él y percibí un leve color rosa. Entendí que de nada le servía toda esa experiencia cuando se trataba de mí porque «_yo era diferente_». Fuimos desabrochando los botones; yo con torpeza y él con maestría. Me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar mi palma sobre su pecho, sintiendo el rítmico latir de su corazón mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y la calidez de su piel chocaba con la rigidez en mis dedos. A ambos se nos aceleró la respiración y la pasión comenzaba a emerger de nuestros cuerpos. Invadí su espacio, tal y como lo hacía conmigo, mis dedos viajaron por su espalda y luego deslicé la camisa por sus hombros. Cayó en el piso produciendo un sonido sordo y desapareció para dejarme admirar su tonificada figura. Morinaga copió mis actos y cuidó no violentar mi hombro, al retirar mi camisa pasó a besarlo. Las telas ahora reposaban en el suelo. Ya no hubo vergüenza en mi rostro, era más bien tristeza y un pequeño grito en mi corazón. Acaricié su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano y lo alenté a seguir mis movimientos. Las entrelazamos y luego cambié su posición para medirlas. Noté como sus dedos sobresalían por encima de los míos, de nuevo las uní. Apoyé con nerviosismo mi frente contra su pecho y sentí el palpitar que recorría hasta la palma de mi mano.

_- Es como si pudiera tocarlo._

Era inquietante tener un corazón en la mano. También era algo único. No habían palabras exactas para describir mi sentir; sencillamente único.

Besó mi cuello para despertar mi deseo, fruncí el ceño y enterré ligeramente mis uñas en su espalda. Fue dirigiéndome con pasos cortos a la cama hasta que mis piernas chocaron y terminé cayendo; lo arrastré conmigo. Cada movimiento era calculado con antelación, no daba un paso en falso, y continuamente leía mis expresiones. Siguió besando mis labios pero en esta ocasión se aventuró a usar su lengua. El rocé y la sensación que producía me enloquecía. Morinaga estaba sobre mí, podía sentir su miembro chocando contra el mío, no sabía si era intencional pero no lo parecía. Cada vez que se acercaba para besarme podía sentirlo más excitado, me impresionaba verlo contenerse y cuando fue demasiado para él prosiguió estimulando mi pecho. Sus pasos se distanciaron nos de otros pero su andar continuó con lentitud. Apretó y chupó mis tetillas. Le regalé varios de mis gemidos aunque no terminaba por relajarme por completo, con el dorso traté de disminuir el volumen de mi voz.

**- A mí no me molesta escucharte, déjame oír lo que sientes. **Seguía siendo un desvergonzado.

Desabrochó mi pantalón y luego de confirmar que estaba de acuerdo lo retiró. Mi ropa interior estaba parcialmente manchada de un líquido viscoso y mi hombría se hacía notar. Jugó a torturarme hasta que lo liberó por completo, sentí alivio y me arrancó otro gemido. Se deshizo de la ropa que le quedaba para que no sintiera vergüenza, estábamos como iguales. Me vio con ardiente pasión, podía compararlo a un hombre sediento que pasó días sin probar gota de agua y con tal de aliviar esa sed me tenía que besar. Mientras lo hacía acariciaba el resto de mi cuerpo, mis manos causaban cosquillas al igual que sus labios dejaban un hormigueo en los míos. Mordió el lóbulo en mi oreja y susurró palabras dulces.

**- Me encantas.** Pero no era lo que acostumbraba escuchar.

Sostuvo mi miembro en sus manos, aliviaba el calor que comenzaba a arder, lo estimuló con su mano y cuando fue prudente colocó su boca. Su lengua era habilidosa, recorría desde la punta, con movimientos circulares y me hacía pensar que quería devorarme. Me resistía a correrme con algo tan simple cuando apenas iniciábamos esta prueba de amor. Mis dedos se hundieron en las sabanas tanto que de ser posible al día siguiente se encontrarían desgarradas. Me perdía en el placer que sentía y mi espalda inevitablemente se encorvaba.

**- ¡Aahh, nngh!**

**- ¿Te gusta?**

Me encontraba tan inmerso en la lujuria que olvidé cómo hablar, no podía responder a su pregunta aunque quisiera.

De repente algo imprevisto sucedió. Mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos que producía al estimularme con su lengua, sus dedos bajaron cubiertos de una sustancia tibia, iba a prepararme para entrar en mí. Me percaté de su presencia en mi entrada y como se introducía, mas no en su totalidad. Me bloqueé. Un fuerte dolor, uno imaginario, llegó a mi hombro. Estaba por hiperventilarme cuando me reincorporé, sentándome, y lo detuve. Tomé su muñeca presionando con fuerza y enterrando mis uñas sin piedad; no medía la fuerza en mis actos. Mi cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera al aire libre en un cruel día de invierno. Mis ojos se ensancharon y entre gimoteos rompí en llanto.

**- ¡A-ah! Senpai.** Se quejó frunciendo el ceño pero era inconsciente del daño que le causaba.

**- ¡Ya no sigas! ¡P-por favor detente! Detente… **

Bajé la mirada, no podía sostenerla más, y mi cuerpo se debilitó. De un momento a otro toda fuerza me abandonó, igual que si me hubieran noqueado. Los sonidos dejaron de ser sonidos y varios recuerdos invadieron mi cabeza; ni siquiera al cerrar los ojos podía escapar de ellos, por el contrario, empeoraban.

**- M-me lastimas, Morinaga por favor, detente. **Me recosté mientras tiritaba y mi cuerpo se contraía. No era tampoco consciente de mis palabras hirientes.

Morinaga se entristeció al verme, comprendió que nada volvería a ser como antes. Dirigió su mirada a las marcas y pequeños puntos, de donde brotaba sangre, que había hecho. Luego me vio; indefenso, al borde de perder la cordura y con un serio problema de rechazo. Probablemente mi reacción lo lastimaba severamente pero no podía controlarme, ya ni siquiera era consciente de dónde me encontraba; me extravié por el largo pasaje del tiempo.

**- Senpai perdóname, perdóname, lo siento, no hay palabras que alcancen a expresar cuánto. **

Me abrazó desde atrás, me percaté de las cálidas gotas que se fundían con las mías y pude reaccionar.

**- Perdóname.**

Por mi culpa nos habíamos detenido a la mitad. Sus brazos eran firmes y no percibía una intención maliciosa. Sabía que era él, el verdadero, la persona de la que me había enamorado; pero no borraba todas las heridas de mi corazón. Lo amaba pero también dolía; lo odiaba.

Mi sollozo se fue apagando y sentí como su cuerpo se despegaba del mío. Se disculpó una vez más y luego se dio la vuelta. No podía imaginar lo que estaría pensando ¿Estaría decepcionado de mí? Estaba seguro de haber visto que algo dentro de él se rompía cuando lo rechacé pero no por su egoísmo, sino por su empatía, lloraba por mi causa no por el rechazo mismo. Volteé mi cabeza ligeramente para verlo de reojo, su espalda se miraba grande pero cargaba un nuevo peso que desconocía, uno que podía destruirlo y aplastarlo con facilidad.

_- ¿Morinaga? _Pensé en llamarlo pero mi boca no se movía.

Lo sentía tan alejado de mí. Lo lamentaba demasiado pero no podía borrar el pasado; nadie podía. Las horas pasaron y él no dijo nada, tampoco se volteó o intentó algo raro.

Al ver la penumbra morir y darle paso a la luz del día florecer me levanté de la cama. Recogí mi ropa y me vestí. Morinaga seguía dormido, en él permanecían pequeñas gotas de agua que se iluminaban con los rayos del sol mañanero. Mi expresión era impasible, no podía generar sentimiento alguno aunque por dentro me sentía morir. En silencio recorrí con la vista la habitación, debía capturar ese momento. Fui a mi escritorio y escribí una nota ambigua; tan confusa como mis sentimientos en ese instante. La puse sobre la almohada donde no pude conciliar el sueño. Abrí el armario siendo precavido para no ser escuchado. Saqué una maleta que había preparado durante la tarde, nada más que lo esencial, y abandoné el cuarto. Después de eso dejé mi llave sobre la isla de la cocina y abandoné igualmente el departamento. Las calles estaban vacías y lo agradecía, odiaría que la gente me encontrara llorando en pleno camino.

La nota decía: _"Lo siento, me voy, nos vemos"._ Era tan propia de mí.

= Continuará =


	23. EL AMOR TAMBIÉN SE TRANSFORMA

Lamento la espera de este capítulo, han pasado varias cosas y por eso me tomó tiempo terminarlo. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo y si gustan dejarme un comentario con sus opiniones. Quiero recordarles que estamos en la recta final y al mismo tiempo no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar. Ya saben que tardo mil años pero por aquí seguiré. Gracias por seguir el fic!

-.-.-.-.-

**CAPÍTULO 23: EL AMOR TAMBIÉN SE TRANSFORMA**

POV MORINAGA

Por primera vez sentí una tremenda vergüenza. Surgió también decepción desde lo recóndito de mi ser. Realizar este acto de amor jamás me había resultado de tal forma, nunca pensé en lo vergonzoso que podía ser mostrar mi cuerpo a la persona que amo, mucho menos imaginarme que era incorrecto; a pesar de que insistieron en cambiar mi opinión. En su mirada pude distinguir sus miedos, era como si estuviera acorralado contra la pared, rodeado de oscuridad pero iluminado por una tenue luz que caía casi quemándolo; temblaba por el dolor de su alma. ¿Cómo alguien tan lastimado podría entregarse a otra persona? Al final no lo hizo, pero lo intentó. Nunca sabré si sus actos fueron fue pensando en mí o por sus propios intereses, pero por ahora me bastaba saber lo mucho que se sacrificaba. Era inhumano, yo también deseé detenerme pero como siempre, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Busqué su bienestar, traté de adecuarme a su ritmo, pero al final el daño ya estaba hecho y no lograba superarlo. Entristecí tanto que me quedé sin palabras. Quise abrazarlo pero terminaría empeorando todo, mi cuerpo se movió inconsciente y lo aprisioné. Mi boca escupió un centenar de disculpas pero sabía que no sería perdonado. Vi a Senpai deshecho en la cama, se veía tan indefenso como un niño pequeño y luego sentí un vacío; probablemente así debía sentirse estar dentro de un vórtice de agua. Las palabras se ahogaban antes de que pudiera decirle cuanto lo amaba, ya no era sólo lo que me había impuesto como castigo sino que me sentía indigno de pronunciarlas.

_- Tiene razón, quizá…_

¿Todo me lo tomaba a la ligera? Era una posibilidad de tantas. Luego de esperar por un largo tiempo, cuando se me presentó la oportunidad, no quise soltarlo jamás. Mientras más tenía de él más lo deseaba, sin importarme el costo, y eso era incorrecto. Dejé de respetarlo, de valorarlo como una persona y lo traté como un objeto de deseo. Ante mis ojos se había convertido en un sueño inalcanzable sin darme cuenta que estaba tan cerca de mí, a mi alcance y a unos cuantos metros. Fui un tonto. Mientras más lo reflexionaba no me cabía la menor duda, era un completo idiota.

Observé con cuidado la marca que dejo en mi muñeca y me di cuenta del pavor que le provocaba, estar junto a mí debía de causarle un conflicto interno, debía de ser sofocante como drenaba su energía. Senpai no bajaba la guardia incluso en su estado de pánico, se le miraba rígido e inestable. Lloró e hipó sin parar por un largo rato mientras le di la espalda. De reojo podía ver su esbelta figura hundirse en las sabanas, una de sus manos se aferraba enterrando las uñas en la cama y con la otra tapaba su boca para disminuir sus quejidos, tal vez le avergonzaba su debilidad. Deseaba girarme, acurrucarme a su lado una vez más, susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que no le haría ningún daño, pero me sentía sucio. Lo mancharía y lo perturbaría. Su estado era comparable con un estanque de agua y estando cerca de él yo era un intruso que revoloteaba en las aguas, las turbaba y éstas perdían su armonía. «_Lo descontrolaba_», como muchas veces me advirtió.

_- También habló algo acerca de unas pesadillas, creo recordar algo de eso, puede que yo haya presenciado uno de sus horribles despertares. _Estrujé parcialmente la almohada. _- Era sobre mí. Sí, estoy seguro. Si en ese momento hubiera hecho algo por él tal vez no estaríamos aquí, tal vez no habría ocurrido el accidente, tal vez…el "hubiera" existiría. _

Pero no lo hacía, tampoco lo haría. La confianza que construí a lo largo de varios años se destruyó en una sola noche, en un segundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquella esfera de cristal tan reluciente y bellísima estaba rota. Juntar los trozos sería difícil pero repararla por completo sería imposible, no existía adhesivo que pudiera restaurarla a la perfección, siempre quedarían pequeños rastros del pasado llamados cicatrices. Esas grietas serían el recuerdo que podía costarme nuestra relación. ¿Había valido la pena llegan tan lejos? Era un rotundo «_no»_.

Desistí sobre cualquier idea de contacto físico. Volví a voltear ligeramente mi cabeza y veía su espalda, sus pulmones inflándose irregularmente por su respirar tan precipitado. Adivinada que no se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, yo tampoco creía poder dormir. No emití palabra o sonido y él parecía tener la misma intensión. Sin darme cuenta y sin poder detenerlas, lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos; eran un agua medicinal que sanaba mi alma, era, en cierto modo, liberador. Lamentablemente las de él no cumplían la misma función. Apreté mis labios para impedir que escuchara cualquier lamento y el cansancio fue ganando terreno sobre mi cuerpo. No quería dormir pero en definitiva necesitaba un descanso. Al cerrar los ojos tuve un mal presentimiento, supe que Senpai se iría, algo me decía que esa era la única forma, y con ese último pensamiento fui noqueado.

_- ¡Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes!_

Y un sentimiento más profuso, uno mucho más intenso surgió.

_- Si lo crees necesario, extiende tus alas, no quiero que detengas tu vuelo por mí. Yo siempre estaré para sanarlas durante tu regreso. Sé feliz para que yo también pueda serlo. Vive para que yo pueda vivir contigo._

Caí al vacío, a un lugar inhóspito y donde el descenso parecía no tener fin. Era un lugar apartado de la luz y de toda esperanza. Una espesa cortina nebulosa bañaba los colores de ese lugar cambiándolos por tonos monocromáticos; sólo un color se resistía y saltaba a la vista de cualquiera, era tan llamativo y vibrante que parecía tener vida propia. Un nostálgico rojo escarlata. Podía distinguir un par de brazos desiguales que pertenecían a distintas personas; uno de ellos era el mío ¿De quién era el otro? Aquel brazo era de una tez muy blanca, tenía finos dedos y se veía suave al tacto. Me resultaba familiar, poseía líneas que reconocía pero no acababa de encontrarle un dueño. ¿Cómo sería si pudiera tocarlo?

Su mano se acercó a la mía, era todo lo que alcanzaba a ver, y una vez que las entrelazamos sentí el palpitar de esa persona vibrando desde su palma, me cegó su calor y una atracción parecida al deseo. Me envolvía y apretaba con fuerza. Nuestros corazones se sincronizaban, sentía que podía llamarlo «_alma gemela_» pero ¿Por qué pienso que se trata de un «_él_»? Por sus manos, era delicadas pero también poseían una fuerte esencia varonil. Nuestras manos se deslizaron para quedar una contra la otra. Medimos nuestras palmas y noté que la de él era ligeramente más pequeña que la mía ¿Dónde había hecho esto antes? No podía recordarlo.

Sin esperarlo, él se separó por completo de mí y un hilo rojo se desprendió de esa unión; fue algo maravilloso de presenciar. Él seguía siendo parte de mí a pesar de la distancia, se había convertido en una extensión de mi propio cuerpo y yo en una para él. Mi meñique estaba atado al igual que el de él. Observé varios nudos formándose entre ese camino que se desprendía de nuestros dedos; parecían imposibles de deshacer y cuando me aproximé para intentar restaurarlo vi sangre desbordándose por mi brazo. Alrededor de esa atadura, en mi meñique, era de donde surgía la lluvia de ese otro color rojo, noté que con mi opuesto sucedía lo mismo. Quemaba terriblemente. Yo podía soportarlo pero mi compañero no gozaba de mi misma condición, me percaté de que temblaba y desde la oscuridad el par de aquella mano se armaba con unas tijeras. Surgió desde las profundidades. Me aterré, sentí que estaba por perder a la persona más importante. Acercó las tijeras y el hilo crecía, nos distanciábamos uno del otro y empezaba a perderse en la penumbra. Las cuchillas se fueron cerrando y las hebras de aquel pequeño rayo de esperanza se despedazaban. Corrí con desesperación para detenerlo y caí en una trampa. De nuevo hubo un vacío interminable y desperté agitado.

_- ¡Detente!_ Grité en un intento final.

Mi corazón saltaba desesperado y el sudor cubría mi frente. Me senté en un sólo movimiento. Cubrí mis ojos de la penetrante luz mientras normalizaba mi respiración. Mi vista fue imprecisa hasta que parpadeé lo suficiente para enfocarla.

_- ¿Dónde estoy?_ Pregunté confundido.

Por costumbre mi mano se deslizó a través de las sabanas para verificar que estuviera acompañado y me sorprendí de no percibir calor alguno. La cama estaba vacía así que me giré de inmediato. El contorno de su figura había permanecido pero a Senpai no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Sin embargo, en su lugar, me topé con una nota. La hoja estaba medio arrugada y parecía desgastada por el tiempo; lo comprendí todo sin la necesidad de leerla.

_- Así que esa fue su decisión. _

No estaba en posición de recriminarle nada. De pronto la habitación se volvió más grande, era inmensa para mí y el calor que me había envuelto al despertar se desvaneció en un instante cambiándose por un frío que me recorrió hasta la médula. Sentí escalofríos y froté mis hombros y brazos con mis manos para liberarme de esa helada sensación. Suspiré con pesadez para no alterarme. Apenas ayer por la tarde había salido del hospital, después de no verlo por tanto tiempo gocé de su presencia aunque experimente una extraña distancia, justo entonces se atrevió a contarme muchos de sus secretos y dolencias que se guardó para sí. Me sentí terriblemente mal por lastimarlo pero lamentarlo no era suficiente para curarlo ni para que me perdonara; estaba en todo su derecho de guardarme rencor pero tampoco lo hacía.

_- ¡Senpai te he escuchado! ¡Cada una de tus palabras, todo! _

No volvería a rechazar sus esfuerzos ni a ignorar sus palabras. Pretendía acatar sus nuevas reglas y conquistarlo sin volver a preocuparme por el tiempo o banalidades que se interpusieran en mi camino. Su corazón me perteneció, no podía olvidar ese breve momento de gloria, y con la convicción de compartir la felicidad a su lado me propuse enamorarlo. En esta ocasión los dos ganaríamos. ¿Existía un futuro como ese? Al menos soñaba con él.

Tomé aquel trozo de papel, lo desdoblé y me di cuenta de que era una vieja nota. Fue aquella carta que le dejé hace tanto tiempo atrás cuando emprendí un nuevo rumbo en mi vida, cuando estaba lleno de dudas e inseguridades, cuando en mi memoria se extravió su recuerdo y cuando en una noche de pasión lo sentí tan cerca y familiar. Era la misma nota que dejé cuando partí a Hamamatsu, me quedé boquiabierto, nunca hubiera imaginado que todavía la conservara. La estrujé con suavidad, vi cómo se formaban pliegues en la hoja alrededor de mis pulgares. En mis trazos se notaba la prisa del momento, podía ver en cada carácter la indecisión que invadió mi corazón, si cerraba los ojos aún conseguía evocar ese sentimiento de soledad.

Gracias a la luz que invadía con insistencia la habitación me percaté de una sombra, un tono más oscuro que vagaba entre las arrugas del papel. Le di la vuelta y observé sus perfectos trazos; su letra era exquisita, al ser tan perfeccionista también dedicaba tiempo a dibujar cada carácter.

-.-.-.-.-

[_Lo siento, me voy, nos vemos_.]

-.-.-.-.-

Firmó con su nombre. Pasé mi dedo pulgar sobre aquellos caracteres «_Tatsumi Souichi_», como si a quien acariciara fuera a él, como si secara sus lágrimas y lo abrazara. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y resoplé al ver que mi presentimiento se convirtió en realidad. Se formó un vacío en mi pecho y se dificultó mi respiración, pero no pude llorar. Regresé mi vista a la parte trasera de la nota.

-.-.-.-.-

[… _Sé que es muy repentino y muy cobarde de mi parte irme sin decir nada después de lo que pasó anoche, así que me disculpo pero siento que fue lo mejor._

_Te pido de por favor que no me contactes ni intentes buscarme, yo regresaré pero necesito tiempo para pensar algunas cosas. No puedo hablar claro y ser honesto si tengo mis dudas y no estoy seguro de lo que pienso. Tan pronto sepa cuando regreso me pondré en contacto contigo para avisarte._

_En verdad lo siento mucho…]_

-.-.-.-.-

Esas fueron mis palabras pero claramente podía ver reflejadas las de Senpai; eran todas las palabras que se callaba. Sufría como sufrí, no, quizá mucho peor. Me tumbé en la cama y releí mil veces esa nota que dejó para mí. Me preguntaba si había escogido ese trozo de papel con alguna intensión o era una más de las muchas coincidencias que nos rodeaban. Imaginaba lo especial que sería si se tratara de un error, de lo irónico que resultaba y me alegraba de poder descifrar su mensaje.

**- Te escucho fuerte y claro Senpai. Lo he entendido.**

Doblé la nota tal cual como la había encontrado y la guardé en uno de sus cajones. Tomé las sabanas, las lavé y volví a tenderlas. No tenía apetito pero preparé algo sencillo para desayunar y cuando terminé observé lo espacioso del departamento. Otra vez estaba solo. Sabía que no tenía que buscarlo pero la curiosidad y preocupación eran mayores. No quería verlo, me bastaba con saber que se encontraba bien y al conocerlo supe con quién debía de comunicarme.

**- ¿Eh? Bueno ¿Quién habla? **Se escuchaba adormilada la voz de la pequeña adolescente.

**- Buenos días Kanako-chan.**

**- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Morinaga-san! **Parecía que le hubieran aventado un cubetazo de agua fría.

**- Siento llamar tan temprano pero me preguntaba si Senpai no se había comunicado contigo, no pasa nada malo, sólo es simple curiosidad. **

**- Pues…** Se quedó sosteniendo esa última palabra mientras pensaba, igual que si recreara la escena de una película para después explicármela. **- Hace un rato llamó pero fue muy extraño, al contestar no dijo nada y luego cortó. No sé cómo explicarlo pero estoy segura de que se trataba de nii-san. A los pocos minutos me mandó un mensaje diciendo que me llamaría después y adjuntó una dirección.** Hizo una breve pausa. **- ¿Morinaga-san sabes lo que significa ese mensaje? Tiene tiempo que no nos visita y las llamadas que hemos recibido de su parte últimamente son, como decirlo, distantes.** **Siento que está ocultando algo y me preocupa, también Matsuda-san cree que algo está mal pero ¿Tú nos dirías si algo sucede con nii-san verdad?** En su voz podía detectar angustia.

**- Kanako-chan no te quiero preocupar pero tampoco te quiero mentir. **Suspiré. **- La realidad es que no está del todo bien pero no me corresponde a mí contarte los detalles. Senpai tiene mucho que pensar y yo le he dado su espacio para hacerlo. Ahora no se encuentra conmigo y no creo que deseé verme; son cosas de adultos; pero él estará bien, no sé cómo probarlo pero como dices «****_sólo lo sé_****». Si se pone en contacto contigo te agradecería que me informaras. **

**- Creo que lo entiendo.** Podía imaginarla asintiendo. **- Sí, cualquier cosa que sepa de nii-san te la haré saber. **

**- Gracias, si sé de algo también me pondré en contacto con ustedes. **

Entonces colgué. Saber que había contactado, aunque fuera por mensaje, a su familia me tranquilizaba momentáneamente. No era la gran cosa pero al igual que Kanako-chan podía sentirlo, él estaba en alguna parte de Japón y estaba bien. Con eso bastaba. Me conformaba con saber sólo eso. Me recargué en el sofá y observé un largo rato el techo sin ningún propósito en particular. Me preguntaba en dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo y cuánto tiempo le tomaría regresar. Lo extrañaba desde antes que se fuera. Las mariposas en mi estómago empezarían a atacarme si no conseguía uno de sus besos. Sonreí al saber que regresaría, únicamente tenía que esperar.

_- No voy a morir de amor, sólo tengo que dejar de ser tan exagerado._

Estando siempre tan ocupado el tiempo se fue volando; una, dos, tres, cuatro semanas. En ese mes recibí una carta de Yuu-chan diciendo que se iría a realizar sus sueños, normalmente nos manteníamos en contacto por medio de correos o por teléfono pero me pareció un buen detalle que mandara una carta e incluyera un par de fotos. Recibir una carta siempre guardaba un significado especial y diferente al de un correo; quizá el tener que esperar hacía que todo fuera mejor; quería desarrollar la paciencia como virtud. 8 visitarlo a Tokio y lo despedí. Al verlo noté un aire diferente en él, siempre estaba en constante cambio, podía ver que buscaba su propia identidad con afán y desesperación. Admiraba su perseverancia. En esa ocasión la maleta que cargaba era más grande, guardaba recuerdos de su estadía en ese sitio y ahora formaban parte de quien era. Era un peso increíblemente más ligero. Detrás de una valla miré su diminuta figura subir por una escalera que parecía ser inmensa. La compuerta se cerró, el avión se preparó para su despegue y luego de alejarse a una impresionante velocidad desapareció. La estela que dejaba como rastro también se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera sucedido aquello. Por un segundo me cuestioné los acontecimientos de varios meses atrás; agradecí la oportunidad que la vida me había dado de conocer a mi hermano menor. En cambio mi subconsciente recriminó sobre la soledad que me acompañaba pues no había visto a Senpai desde que tomó su decisión.

_- ¿En dónde estás? ¿Piensas en mí tanto como pienso en ti Senpai?_

Mis dedos se introdujeron a los paneles de la estructura de esa valla y luego los estrujé. Escuché el crujir metálico pero no una respuesta.

Kanako-chan estuvo manteniendo contacto con Senpai pero le especifiqué que no me diera información tan detallada de su paradero. Si sabía en dónde encontrarlo no podría contenerme así que se mantuvo como un secreto. De su parte tenía conocimiento de que estaba alimentándose correctamente y que no se le veía particularmente cansado. Según lo que me contó Kanako-chan también mantenía muy limpio el lugar en donde estaba; sea donde fuera que se encontrara eso. Me hizo feliz imaginármelo. Sin embargo tenía miedo de olvidar cada detalle que constituía su ser; cada línea que marcaba sus ojos, el vibrante color amarillo que despedía, los pliegues que se formaban abruptamente entre sus cejas, el tierno rojo que se pintaba en sus mejillas al acercarme, el sabor de su piel y el olor de su cuello. Desde su voz hasta sus hábitos, deseaba formar una vez más parte de su rutina. Anhelaba el roce de sus labios.

Hubo un pequeño descanso en mis labores escolares, debo de admitir que me sentí muy solitario pues de un momento a otro me encontré vacío y aburrido. Procuraba llenar de actividades mí día a día, tanto como fuera posible, hasta terminar exhausto y caer rendido en la cama sin tener tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Estuve realizando trabajos a tiempo parcial, no me hacía falta el dinero pero debía mantenerme activo. Estaba acostumbrado a mantenerme en movimiento. Cuando no estaba en Hamamatsu en los entrenamientos buscaba algún trabajo o pasaba las noches en el bar con Hiroto-kun. Me di cuenta de lo pequeño que era ahora mi círculo social. Volví a extrañarlo mientras no recibía ni un mensaje suyo. Yo escribí varios de ellos arrepintiéndome un segundo antes de mandarlos, no quería molestarlo y me repetía interminablemente que debía ser paciente. «_Estás cosas necesitan tiempo, más del que puedes imaginarte Tetsuhiro_» me dije.

_- ¿Pero cuánto es __"__más" tiempo?_

No tenía ni la menor idea. Para mí ya era demasiado.

POV SOUICHI

Este lugar era el adecuado para mí. Isogai había hecho un excelente trabajo consiguiendo un departamento a mi gusto; me aterraba que me conociera tanto como para elegir algo que se me acomodara tan bien. Me encontraba en mi nuevo departamento, aunque no podía llamarlo hogar pues carecía de humanidad y calor. Sólo se trataba de un lugar donde vivía temporalmente. No era tan modesto pero tampoco era ostentoso, era práctico, la renta era barata para la zona donde me encontraba y se ajustaba a mis necesidades; al entrar estaba el genkan y justo después una pequeña sala de estar con un único sofá y una televisión, una cocina con una estufa de dos quemadores y un refrigerador que me llegaba a la cadera, un baño, una regadera y mi habitación se encontraba aparte hasta el fondo. En mi maleta había empacado lo esencial así que apenas ocupaba un tercio del armario y tenía un único par de zapatos. Pasadas las semanas fui comprando uno que otro cambio más de ropa pero no más del que era estrictamente necesario.

Los días eran largos pero las noches eternas. Por las mañanas estudiaba, seguía manteniendo un contacto frecuente con mis profesores, además de realizar ejercicios para la rehabilitación en mi hombro; aunque sentía que ya estaba del todo curado el médico dijo que era mejor no forzarlo. Por las noches era normal que me mantuviera despierto, se me dificultada conciliar el sueño y pensaba en miles de tonterías. Nunca fui del tipo de persona que dormía y holgazaneaba por las mañanas, únicamente cuando me encontraba muy cansado, tenía que cuidar de mis hermanos así que cuando eran más pequeños era el primero en levantarse y él último en ir a la cama. Pero el insomnio no era lo peor, sino las pesadillas. No eran un evento diario pero eran recurrentes y luego descubrí que me afectaban más de lo que pensaba.

Controlar el subconsciente era imposible para mí, me limitaba a viajar y dejarme guiar por el mundo de los sueños. Hubo miles de manos que me tocaron, me hicieron llorar y gritar, todas se sentían diferentes pero pertenecían a la misma persona; a mi gran pesadilla, a la persona que más amaba y que al mismo tiempo era el demonio al que más temía. Llegó a ser frustrante y humillante. Luché por vencer mis miedos pero todavía no estaba listo.

Kanako venía al departamento con cierta regularidad para asegurarse de que siguiera respirando y no viviera en un montón de basura. Ella nunca avisaba antes de venir a visitarme, conocía sus intenciones y adivinaba que su razón era tomarme por sorpresa. Quería ver a través de cualquier farsa o mentira que le estuviera diciendo. Después de contarle sobre el accidente sospechaba de cualquier cosa que saliera de mi boca. Aunque al principio no planeaba decirlo pues era parte del pasado y no tenía sentido exponerme de tal forma, una tarde las palabras simplemente salieron. Mi pequeña hermana se preocupó, se acercó a evaluarme para asegurarse de que me encontrara bien, lloró lanzándose a mis brazos y no se despegó. Kanako sabía que no solía mentir, menos cuando se trataba de una situación delicada, pero conocía mi mal hábito de guardar este tipo de cosas para mí. Me pidió no guardarle secretos, ni a ella ni al resto de la familia. Yo no estaba solo y ella quería que lo supiera, no podía mostrarme siempre como el fuerte hermano mayor alejándolos de mis problemas. Yo también era humano, me equivocaba y sufría.

**_- Si te pasa algo malo queremos saberlo. Nos preocupamos por ti tanto como tú lo haces por nosotros, ¿Somos familia, verdad? Estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites pero es algo que no has querido entender. Siempre has sido nuestro modelo a seguir, permítenos ver que también te equivocas, déjanos saber que puedes levantarte. No te exijas demasiado nii-san, nadie es perfecto._**

Hablé brevemente de mis problemas, el nombre de Morinaga se hizo presente por unos segundos pero abordé el tema de manera superficial. No hice ver a Morinaga como parte del problema. Bastó cuatro o cinco oraciones y ella entendió que no deseaba ir más lejos. No volvió a preguntar y yo no hablé más del tema. Siempre que venía traía consigo comida que preparaba Matsuda-san, yo la regañaba pues no me gustaba que se tomaran ese tipo de molestias conmigo y a pesar de que les demostré que podía arreglármelas por mi cuenta no dejaron de consentirme. Su compañía era como un abrazo y un pañuelo de lágrimas para mi corazón. Extrañaba el tiempo en familia, los extrañaba demasiado.

A mi puerta tocó la primavera, los hermosos brotes del árbol de cerezos, la característica brisa de la estación cuando salía a dar un paseo y con ello llegó el tiempo de regresar a la universidad. Tomé la decisión luego de varias semanas transcurridas y cuando me sentía mejor de salud. Hasta ese día por la mañana no había vuelto a ver, hablar o saber nada de Morinaga, sentí su ausencia y terminé en un punto donde no soportaba el silencio. Me acostumbré a encender el televisor por el mero hecho de perturbar mi tranquilidad, resultaba angustiante estar enjaulado con mis ideas. Sin darme cuenta mi vida se había amoldado a la suya, a su presencia, al ruido que me desestabilizaba y a su calor. Me sentía como un barco sin velas que izar, sin un viento que determinara mi rumbo, me sentí perdido.

Pero no todo se trataba de penas y llantos. El tiempo a solas también me recordó lo independiente que soy, trajo buenas memorias que me reconfortaron, me redescubrí y recobré la confianza en mí mismo, en lo que era capaz de lograr con mis habilidades y de que no necesitaba a otra persona para lidiar con mis problemas cotidianos. Quizá era un mar de contradicciones pero yo podía vivir con eso, no tenía inconvenientes al engañarme con pequeños momentos de una paz que sabría pronto terminaría. Como alguna vez le reclamé a Morinaga, no podía quedarme estancado en un pasado que no podría cambiar, o al menos era lo que me decía para convencerme pues no sabía cuál sería mi reacción al reencontrarnos.

Me levanté muy temprano en la mañana para presentarme en la universidad sin contratiempos, mi departamento quedaba a unos cuantos minutos a pie y tenía el placer de caminar sin preocupaciones por las avenidas. Tenía entendido que Morinaga era quien supervisaba mis experimentos junto con los asistentes pero en realidad no esperaba ver que alguno de ellos hubiera sobrevivido. Suspiré con pesar al pensar el trabajo que se avecinaba al llegar, mi ceño se frunció y luego de manera casi imperceptible mi expresión se suavizó y di una media sonrisa. Extrañaba ese mundo y sus imperfecciones.

Fue irritante toparme con compañeros en el pasillo, a mí no me parecían más que una bola de hipócritas, no les tomé importancia y no contesté a sus preguntas. No tenían porqué inmiscuirse en mis asuntos. Entonces di la vuelta en uno de los corredores y deslicé una puerta demasiado familiar. Fue como decir «_estoy en casa_».

**- ¿S-senpai? **

Notaba lo nervioso que estaba, tal parecía que no me esperaba de vuelta y al girarse le causé una gran conmoción. No era quien me hubiera gustado ver a primera hora de la mañana, me preguntaba qué hacía ahí tan temprano; recordé su falta de cordura pero también su dedicación y perseverancia. Mis dedos sostuvieron con fuerza el borde de madera, preguntándome si debería de entrar o salir corriendo, incrusté mis uñas y vacilé sintiendo un temblor en mis piernas pero al final entré.

**- Buenos días.** Dije fingiendo calma e indiferencia.

**- Buenos días.** Me respondió curioso, podía percibir que me observaba con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. **- Senpai…** Me llamaba, su mirada me decía que quería decir algo importante pero su voz permanecía silenciosa. Después sus palabras se atoraban. **- Será mejor que me retire, puedo volver más tarde cuando los demás estén aquí. **

**- No es necesario.** Contesté mientras él se quitaba su bata. **- No deberías dejar el trabajo a medias, o mejor dicho, ¡vuelve a trabajar!** Ordené y el me respondió con una sonrisa para volver a colocarse la prenda.

Logré presenciar cómo se desenvolvía en su papel como antes, en su rostro no quedaba rastro de los acontecimientos de los meses pasados, había regresado a ser el chico molesto y energético que conocía. Era casi como una mentira o un sueño. Mientras me ponía mi bata y preparaba mi espacio de trabajo él observaba por el microscopio y hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno; pude reconocerlo, era mi viejo cuaderno de apuntes.

**- ¿Esto?** Señaló el objeto entre sus manos. **- Siento si causé un inconveniente pero lo tomé prestado para apoyarte con tus experimentos.** Explicó avergonzado. **- Sé que no debía de conservarlo pero aquí venían las instrucciones necesarias y otros cálculos, además le he preguntado al profesor Fukushima sobre tus reportes para complementarlo. Por favor discúlpame. **Se inclinó como gesto de arrepentimiento y extendió sus brazos para entregármelo.

**- ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso eres un tonto? **

**- ¿Eh?** Levantó la mirada.

**- Soy yo quien debería de disculparse por dejarte toda la carga de trabajo. **Avancé por el laboratorio y verifique las colonias, los reactivos y notas, estaban en perfecto estado, podía percatarme del esfuerzo que hizo cuidando del más mínimo detalle. **- Gracias.** Dije a secas modulando mi tono de voz.

**- Senpai yo, yo necesito disculparme. **Cambió el tema de repente.** - Aquella noche, me he estado cuestionando si te obligué a hacer algo que no querías, me siento culpable, no era mi intención pero debí detenerte, debí controlar mis impulsos y no abusar de tu inestabilidad. Sabía que no estabas bien y aun así me dejé guiar, yo…** Hablaba con desesperación hasta que lo interrumpí.

**- Detente. No quiero hablar de eso, no aquí y no ahora. **Le di la espalda.

**- Entiendo, lo lamento.** Eso era todo lo que ahora escuchaba de él «_lo siento_».

Un silencio sepulcral invadió nuestra conversación tornándola incómoda. Morinaga no podía sostenerme la mirada ni yo a él, tampoco podía adivinar lo que pensaba. Regresó a su trabajo y yo inicié el mío. No hablamos por buen rato sino hasta que él tomó la iniciativa y aprovechó para que resolviera sus dudas sobre el experimento. Me contó anécdotas que ocurrieron durante mi ausencia y creyó graciosas o interesantes. Hablaba mientras me concentraba y nuevamente el ambiente se tornaba tenso con una sola pregunta.

**- Senpai ¿Me dejarías ser tu amigo?** Susurró como quien no quiere ser escuchado.

**- ¿Disculpa?** Ahí estaba otra vez, desestabilizándome.

**- ¿¡Qué si me dejas ser tu amigo!?** Preguntó con una voz más decidida mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo notaba el sonrojo en su rostro, me parecía melancólico e inocente. ¿Qué rayos pretendía al hacerme esa pregunta?

**- ¿Por qué?**

Quería encontrar una buena razón, algo lógico y sólido sobre lo que me pudiera poner de pie y sostenerme; algo para que aferrarme. Mi expresión era dura y firme, no me dejaría quebrar en ningún momento, jamás frente a él, no nuevamente. Morinaga por su parte me mostraba una sonrisa amigable, no encontraba una mala intensión en ella. Nuestras miradas, como nuestros corazones, eran tan contrarios, tan iguales a lo que solían ser que parecían un símbolo de esperanza. Yo no me doblegaría pero él me haría ceder. Todavía me pregunto cómo lo logra.

**- ¿Necesito una razón para ser tu amigo?** Se acercó sonriendo con picardía y yo crucé los brazos expectante. **- Que malo eres Senpai.** Hizo un puchero pero de inmediato se puso serio**. - Quiero empezar de nuevo.** Resopló. **- Tal vez no tengo derecho a pedírtelo. **Se recargó a mi lado sobre la mesa de trabajo y rascó su nuca. **- La verdad es que quiero que volvamos a conocernos, sin ningún tipo de compromiso, como en los viejos tiempos cuando todavía no me confesaba.** Lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia mí, me sonrió y después se puso a divagar a la nada, recordando viejas épocas. **- Extraño ese trato que teníamos. No era lo que esperaba de nuestra relación pero eras más abierto y te expresabas con mucha más fluidez sin miedo de herir mis sentimientos, no tenías que pensarlo demasiado, podíamos bromear sin la necesidad de que tuvieras tu guardia en alto, me visitabas y dormías en mi habitación sin temor o vergüenza, salíamos a tomar o comer sin que fuera una cita y no peleábamos por problemas estúpidos que se originaban por mi culpa. **

**- ¡Pero no eran estúpidos! **Hablé sin pensar y me avergoncé.

**- Pero generalmente se debían por mi causa. **Afirmó sin rechistar y yo no lo pude negar. **- No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente mi posición, entiendo que hemos tenidos demasiados problemas por mi deseo de apresurar nuestra relación, te he lastimado, y a pesar de que siempre te digo que te esperaré mis acciones no van acorde con ello. También quiero disculparme por eso.** Se reverenció con una expresión de arrepentimiento**. - No tengo otra intención, no buscó algo más… por ahora, y cuando ese momento de necesidad llegué me aseguraré de preguntarte si estás listo; si no lo estás voy a respetarlo y lo intentaremos las veces que sean necesarias. No quiero rendirme, alejarte o alejarme de ti, eres muy importante para mí; como dirías "eres especial" Senpai. Únicamente quiero volver a formar parte de tu vida, de reír y verte reír.** Su expresión se amargó. **- Ya no quiero provocar tu llanto, es muy doloroso aquí adentro.** Señaló su pecho.

Con una sola mirada podía adivinarlo, de no ser por nuestra distancia Morinaga se hubiera lanzado sobre mí, deseaba abrazarme pero en su lugar sujeto un extremo de mi bata. Sus dedos apretaban con cierto temor mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

**- ¿Pero y si me estanco? ¿Y si me agrada esa relación de amistad y dejo de lado la posibilidad de… de algo más?** Murmuré evitándolo. No me di cuenta de las palabras saliendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Su honestidad me contagiaba.

**- Si eso sucede también lo aceptaré pues lo habremos intentado. **Confesó soltándome. - **Sé que no querías hablar de esto, soy imprudente, pero esa es mi razón. Quiero ser tu amigo para que puedas conocerme y yo pueda entenderte. Habla y pregunta sin miedo a romper mi corazón, nada de lo que digas podría lastimarme, estoy preparado.** Espetó con valentía. **- Ahora que he tenido tiempo para pensar creo que ese fue nuestro problema, avanzamos muy rápido y nunca marcamos las pautas y límites de nuestra relación. Jamás estuvimos en sintonía. Nunca le dimos un nombre, nunca atravesamos una sincera fase de amistad pues mientras tú creías hacerlo yo vivía secretamente enamorado. No estuvo bien engañarte y por eso quiero ser claro contigo; no volveré a tener ningún secreto, no para ti. No para mi nuevo mejor amigo.** Talló sus ojos disimulando el agua que lo amenazaba y estiró su mano con la intensión de que la estrujara. **- ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos? **

Lentamente alzaba mi mano, podía sentirla tiritar y oía el latido rítmico de mi corazón. Sus palabras me convencían, tenía una labia impresionante, pero funcionaba porque sabía que hablaba con la verdad. Sus ojos tampoco me mentirían ¿Podía confiar? Sería el primero de muchos pasos más y a decir verdad comprendía el sentimiento que quería compartirme; también lo extrañaba. Sin embargo era consciente que al aceptar también aceptaba esos futuros pasos, por más que Morinaga me dijera que lo aceptara yo sabía que no podría conformarse con una simple amistad; yo era igual a él. El romance llegaría inexorable, lo vivíamos al rojo vivo, estábamos enamorados pero no era prudente avanzar con la cantidad de inseguridades que nos aprisionaban. Continuar significaría una inevitable ruptura y un posible final. No era lo que quería para nosotros.

**- Amigos.** Cerré el trato con un insulso apretón de manos.

**- Gracias. **Hizo una pausa.** - Si me permites volveré a presentarme: Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, por favor esta vez no olvides mi nombre Senpai.** Río con gran nostalgia. **- Nací en la prefectura de Fukuoka y llegué a esta ciudad hace aproximadamente 6 años. Soy gay y aunque actualmente no estoy en una relación hay una persona muy importante en mi corazón; así que lo siento pero no estoy disponible.** Bromeó y me guiñó un ojo. **- Es un placer conocerte, estoy a tu disposición.** Hizo una reverencia.

**- Soy Tatsumi Souichi.** _- ¿Por qué demonios estoy siguiendo su juego?_ **- Soy exigente en el trabajo y no tolero los errores ni la holgazanería; si puedes con ello y sigues mi ritmo no habrá ningún problema. Odio a los homosexuales, tuve malas experiencias y les juré rencor eterno, así que mi meta es acabar con todos ellos; con la mayoría, mejor dicho.**

¿Qué clase de presentación era esa? Fue realmente vergonzosa a pesar de que no mentí, sencillamente era la introducción más rara que alguna vez di en mi vida. Al terminar Morinaga se carcajeó y suspiró en alivio, verlo divertirse dejó una agradable sensación en mí ¿Así se sentía la amistad? Ya lo había olvidado. Olvidé lo gratificante de verlo sonreír.

POV MORINAGA

_- ¿Así que ahora somos amigos?_ Suspiré. _- ¿En qué estás pensando Tetsuhiro?_

Ciertamente se trataba de un descomunal retroceso en nuestra relación romántica, existía la posibilidad de que la llama de la pasión se hubiera extinguido pero tenía la certeza de que no había desaparecido esa parte que nos atraía como imanes. Sacaría provecho de ese expugnable lazo, que aunque débil, parecía ser capaz de desintegrarse y resurgir varios cientos de veces. Lo presentía, podría reconquistar su corazón, pero había que darle tiempo al tiempo; quizá años, o mucho más de lo que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a esperar. Era una prueba de paciencia y resistencia; la definitiva.

_- ¿Cuánto soy capaz de soportar alejado de su amor?_ Me cuestioné contando con los dedos y evocando el pasar de varias estaciones en mi cabeza. _- Tal vez lo que me resta de vida si puedo ser recompensado en la siguiente. _

Al darle mi respuesta no esperé oír una vacilación de su parte, no suele comunicarme lo que piensa después de todo. Conocía a la perfección su personalidad, se acostumbraba a las rutinas y le era difícil reconocer cualquier cosa que no estuviera contemplada con antelación; le tenía fobia al cambio. Fue razón suficiente para demorar en aceptarme, aceptar sus propios actos y ahora parecía imposible obtener su perdón. También tenía su lado rencoroso. No era del tipo de persona que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos después de traicionarlo; pero nunca dejaba de asombrarme. A pesar de sus dudas estrechó mi mano e incluso siguió mi juego, él estaba de acuerdo.

La presentación solamente era una pauta, algo simbólico para decir _«¡Éste es el nuevo principio, así que prepárate porque ya no estoy dispuesto a ser pisoteado, seré tratado como tu igual! ¡De ahora en adelante seremos amigos!_» sabiendo todo lo que implicaba. Sería un gran sacrificio, para ambos aunque en sentidos diferentes, y un verdadero reto.

_- ¿Estás consciente de eso Senpai? _Me pregunté sabiendo lo impulsivo que acostumbra ser al tomar decisiones de esta clase.

El sol fue descendiendo hasta que desapareció del horizonte y en las ventanas superiores al laboratorio nos podíamos deleitar con hermosos tonos naranjas y morados que pintaba el cielo. Lamentablemente no almorzamos juntos, no disponía del mismo tiempo libre que Senpai y debía asistir a clases, pero al regresar a esa sala él seguía ahí. Pronto llegaron también los asistentes, se alegraron enormemente de recibir a Senpai tanto que Mika no pudo evitar la emoción y le dio un breve abrazo que pasó a ser insignificante al adentrarnos en la conversación; él se sonrojo y naturalmente la regaño.

**- ¿¡Q-qué crees que haces!? ¡Pretendes partirme a la mitad! **

**- Perdone, fue la emoción del momento. **Mencionó cubriendo su boca con algo de vergüenza. **- Olvídelo por favor, no me gustaría meterme en problemas con su novia… **Su cara evidenciaba lo que pensaba y después murmuro. **- …pero dudo que exista alguien así. **Parecía creer que nadie toleraría su mal genio.

**- ¿Qué dijiste?** Fruncía el ceño.

**- N-nada, como dije, olvídelo por favor. **

Me percaté del reojo por parte de Senpai, era simple deducir lo que pensaba pues normalmente era un libro abierto que rogaba ser entendido; un enigma digno de descifrar.

_- ¿Está pensando en mí?_ Mi corazón despertó. Era apropiado el refrán «_Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan_», comprendí su significado con la práctica.

Adivinaba su preocupación por mi reacción, fue como escucharlo regañarme por mi inseguridad. No sentí celos, conocía las intenciones de Mika, por el contrario me pareció lindo e inocente el rubor en sus mejillas. Era normal por no estar acostumbrado al contacto físico de extraños distintos a su familia; creo que nunca se lo hubiera esperado, lamentablemente para él, para quien tenía el gusto de conocerlo, atraía e inspiraba confianza. Cuando la dura coraza que lo protegía era penetrada por intrusos dejaba expuesta a una persona amable y altruista con los que lo merecían.

Tuve una idea en cuanto lo vi, o más bien un recuerdo, lo sabía desde hace tiempo, quería que Senpai hiciera más amigos y no se limitara exclusivamente a mi compañía. Cuando estuviera trabajando en Hamamatsu me gustaría pensar en alguien en que pudiera confiar, alguien en quien apoyarse y también colegas con lo que discutiera sobre sus amados experimentos; Senpai no era sociable pero debía aprender a confiar en sus compañeros. No quería restringir su camino, por el contrario y muy parecido a lo que él expresaba por mí, quería verlo crecer y no se me ocurría un mejor plan. Isogai-san podía ser catalogado como uno de ellos, debía decirle lo que pensaba sobre compartir su amistad con otras personas. Desear su compañía y sabiduría sólo para mí era injusto y egoísta, si nuestros sentimientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes nada pasaría, no se moverían ni un centímetro pues nadie lograría perturbarlos. Era una prueba para mí, yo también debía de confiar; tal vez no sólo Senpai se quedó marcado por la experiencia con el profesor Fukushima. Tenía miedo que se relacionara con las personas equivocadas y que la desgracia que impedí esa noche se repitiera.

_- ¿Pero no le he causado un mayor daño que ese? _Me fue imposible contradecir esa comparación. Las posibilidades me abrumaban.

El cambio en la forma que interactuábamos no fue inmediato, las sombras del pasado y las cicatrices seguirían ahí, lastimarían lo necesario pero sobreviviríamos. Cuando fuera prudente, cuando nuestros corazones drenaran la malicia y pecados, y cuando llenáramos esos contenedores con algo más puro y gentil dejaríamos de sufrir. Quería tener memorables recuerdos para la posteridad, sería increíble evocarlos en mi vejez y todavía más maravilloso si Senpai estuviera ahí. Me reí por lo optimista que resultaban últimamente mis ideas, eso jamás sucedería pero era suficiente poder fantasear con ello.

**- ¿De qué te ríes?** Preguntó Senpai con una mirada sospechosa, me había descubierto.

**- De nada en particular.** Volví a soltar una pequeña risa y continué, estábamos solos en el laboratorio así que podía permitírmelo. **- Pensaba en cómo sería mi cara cuando envejezca, después pensé en ti y definitivamente creo que te verías como Souji-san; te pareces mucho a tu padre, cuando lo conocí me impresionó.**

**- ¿El viejo? ¿¡Qué diablos…!? ¡Pervertido! ¡D-deja de pensar en cosas raras y ponte a trabajar! **Estaba molesto y avergonzado.

**- Pero sabes, aunque te parezcas a él creo que también serías muy diferente.** Iba a golpearme pero se detuvo para escuchar el resto, parecía curioso. **- En esencia ambos son gentiles y muy cálidos, toda la familia Tatsumi es así, pero dudo que cambie tu personalidad. Terminarías siendo algo como… **

**- ¿Qué?** Alzó una de sus cejas, había captado su atención.

**- Ya sabes, como… el típico viejo cascarrabias. **Dije con una cara seria provocando su furia. **- Sí.** Asentí concluyendo mi afirmación. **- Seguirías siendo el mismo tirano, sólo que la edad terminaría por acabar con tu paciencia. Sí, sí. También te imagino usando un bastón pero más que por necesidad creo que lo usarías como un arma letal, nadie sospecharía de un venerable anciano ¿Verdad? **Puse mi mano sobre el mentón dejando volar mi imaginación.

**- ¿¡Qué dices!? **Su ceño se frunció, lanzó un puñetazo y lo detuve en el aire.

**- Me gustaría ver a un Senpai así. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, nunca cambias, ni tus principios ni tu personalidad; en todo caso te adaptas. Incluso entonces serías impresionante ¿Crees que seremos amigos para entonces? **

**- No lo sé.** Titubeó.

De a poco fue tolerando mis juegos y sinceridad desmedida. Al principio se ofendía o el ambiente se tornaba incómodo pero de vez en cuando me permitía hacerme el tonto. Quería demostrarle que hablaba en serio, no guardaría secretos. Para cualquiera que presenciara eso resultaría una falta de respeto hacia mi superior así que sólo bromeaba cuando estábamos solos, Senpai lo entendía. No era igual que seducirlo, a pesar de que la tentación era grande, me limitaba a enfurecerlo; tarde se dio cuenta de mi propósito. Lo trataba diferente para que sintiera el cambio en mis sentimientos, no se trataba únicamente de amor, sería su amigo y compañero de vida; si me lo permitía. No lo halagaba sin razón alguna y tampoco lo complacía para cumplir con todas sus expectativas; quería que me odiara un poco, que se enojara y después pudiera contarme sus problemas. Quería que conociera a Morinaga; siempre estaría para él. Le confesé cuanto disfrutaba verlo con el ceño fruncido, sus rabietas y arranques era divertidos.

**_- Debes ser el único idiota que piensa eso, o tal vez estés loco. _**Fue lo que me dijo.

Sin embargo eso no acorto la distancia entre nosotros, sólo hizo más llevadero el tiempo en el laboratorio, todavía mantenía una distancia prudente de mí.

_- No está listo. _

Después de dos meses parecía no haber progreso.

POV SOUICHI

Morinaga se había convertido en un completo pelmazo. Se la vivía día a día molestándome con sus comentarios imprudentes y juegos estúpidos. Pero debía de admitir que la atmosfera que lo rodeaba había cambiado, en sus ojos ya no veía inseguridad y su sonrisa no era falsa; inclusive si sus comentarios eran hirientes para sí mismo.

_- Ese idiota no sabe lo que dice. _

Detestaba avergonzarme y darle el gusto cuando me tomaba desprevenido. Me impresionaba su nueva forma de ser, no distaba en mucho a la anterior porque todavía sentía su presencia constantemente sobre mí pero era distinto a lo que recordaba. No dejaba que se acercara demasiado pues me ponía muy nervioso y pensaba sobre temas que no quería recordar; mis trémulas extremidades me delataban. No me puso un dedo encima, ni un abrazo, luego de nuestro apretón de manos. Me sentía tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo una ansiedad inexplicable me carcomía por dentro, el dilema de siempre, su gentileza no cambió pero no apuntaba a una conquista. Me hacía falta, a pesar de su compañía una parte quedó incompleta.

Ojalá el tiempo en mi departamento fuera tan relajante como en el laboratorio, pero era angustiante. Al atravesar la puerta entraba al mismísimo infierno. Nadie me recibía, nadie me hacía compañía, no discutía con nadie y la soledad que tanto amaba se convirtió en un castigo. Odiaba la monotonía a pesar de que me regía por las rutinas. Por la noche llegaba agotado, cocinaba lo indispensable sin descuidar mi alimentación y cada que abría el refrigerador pensando en lo sencillo que sería calentar una sopa instantánea escuchaba su regaño.

_- ¡Senpai no puedes comer chatarra! ¡No le hace bien a tu cuerpo! No quiero que vuelvas a enfermar. _Esa voz en mi cabeza sabía cómo arruinar mis planes. Se trataba de mi conciencia.

Aquella noche me desperté cubierto en sudor después de una horrible pesadilla, una de esas noches que prefería despertar por la mañana. Mi respiración estaba agitada y con mi precipitada respiración veía mi pecho inflarse y hundirse. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, el reloj marcaba las 2:38 de la madrugada y al enderezarme me percaté de la elevación en la parte baja de mi pijama.

**- Maldita sea, hoy… de nuevo... **

Esos agitados y humillantes sueños producían erecciones que me eran imposibles detener. Sus caricias no eran reales pero el calor que dejaba en mi cuerpo si lo era. Se podían notar las ojeras y cansancio en mi rostro; la fatiga también era real. Cuando tenía esas pesadillas mis energías se consumían y caía en el abismo como tantas otras ocasiones. Aparté las sábanas y bajé mis pantalones.

_- Por favor, haz que termine rápido. Debo conseguirlo, esta vez… yo… _Tragué saliva para aliviar el nudo en mi garganta, un río de agua se avecinaba en mis pestañas.

Cerré mis ojos, traté de normalizar mi respiración y me concentré en la estimulante sensación. Mi mano se cubría con la humedad, la deslizaba con lentitud para relajarme pese a mi condición. Mis dedos acariciaron la punta con movimientos circulares y luego bajaron empuñándose con un electrizante encanto. La velocidad fue aumentando conforme a mis necesidades. Mi otra mano fue cobrando vida mientras mis ojos no la veían, imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza y ahora había invocado la presencia del demonio. Sentí escalofríos.

Su imagen irreal cubrió mi boca y con un ademan diciendo «_Shhh…_» me obligó a callar. Lamió mi mejilla imitando a los animales saboreando a su presa y apretó uno de mis pezones, cosa que mi mano imitó. Oía mis propios gemidos, era el único en la habitación. La bestia robó mis labios e invadió mi boca ahogándome con su lengua. Sus dedos poseían los míos y me dictaban el sitio indicado, acaricia y apretaba como me indicaba. Los besos quemaban y las mordidas ardían. Mi miembro punzaba y lo sometía a una tortura que prolongaba la liberación.

Le dije que se detuviera pero ahí no había nadie. Mis pensamientos eran más poderosos que mi voluntad, las noches como ésta eran así. Mis ojos permanecían en la oscuridad mientras lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

**- Q-quiero terminar ¡ah! **Supliqué entre gemidos.

_- Adelante Senpai. _

Atacó mis puntos sensibles, mis piernas temblaban por el éxtasis y mi espalda se arqueaba. Era una deliciosa sensación. Pronto me correría, en esta ocasión lo conseguiría, me retorcía sumergiéndome en el placer. Mi brazo derecho jalaba con desesperación, el deseo por conseguir alivio era incontrolable, insaciable, mis dedos acariciaron un lugar tabú para mí, imitaba su vaivén sin introducirlos. Podía sentirlo, era el momento exacto, mi vientre cosquilleaba pero de repente lo escuché, «_Te amo_» pronunció con descaro. Mi cuerpo se contrajo, me encorvé al sentir un horrible dolor y acaricié con frustración mi miembro. No dejaba de tiritar y entre mis manos sentía esa extremidad flácida, inservible, sin lograr su propósito y dejando un vacío que me causaba dolor físico.

**- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? **

Empapado con sudor y llanto no me detuve. Seguía flácido y con insistencia continuaba las caricias para lograr el efecto de liberación. Era impotente ante la situación, sentí mi hombría manchada. Hacía tiempo que no era capaz de correrme, siempre que estaba cerca de mi objetivo sus palabras lo arruinaban.

**- ¿Por… qué? …maldición. **

Me abracé para sollozar tan patéticamente como acostumbraba.

_- Soy un inútil, no soy dueño de mi cuerpo. _

Mi alma y cuerpo estaban heridos, los traumas se manifestaban en ellos y ahora no lograba culminar mis deseos. Es normal que con el tiempo estas cosas pasen pero no a una persona saludable, por supuesto no a un joven. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Froté la zona con desesperación hasta que el cansancio me venció, fue un acto estúpido, no serviría. El día de mañana no podría ver a Morinaga a la cara.

= Continuará =


End file.
